Turbulent Tides
by tomhunt98
Summary: Lady Akasha is in a panic. Having received Shinso blood, she is the heir of Lord Shinso. However, a jealous family pulls a very dirty trick, betraying her. Shunned and nowhere to go, she runs to the human world. Now she must live in a world where she is the only of her kind. Immortal Naruto, super powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning There Was

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire or any materials about either universe. If I did, then I would be living in a mansion, eating off my table made of my servant's backs. All original characters and techniques are mine, so don't use without permission.

All my stories are rated M as there are adult themes in this story. This is your only warning for mature content. If you feel like you shouldn't be reading this story, then don't.

As always, all reviews are welcome. If you have a question or comment, the answer or a response to it will be posted or answered via private message. Please include as much detail as possible about things you like, dislike, things I did well, and things I need to improve on.

This disclaimer is the only one and it is right up front. Don't get mad if you skip over it, it's here for everyone to read. Now that the ugly business is out of the way…

Hope you enjoy.

~tomhunt98

XX

AN: Hey guys. I have been working on this for a long while and decided to publish it. I know I have a lot of other stories but I will continue all of them. I have a lot planned for this story. The pairings will be kept secret for now but it won't take a genius to figure it out. This story will be epic in length...like two hundred thousand if this first chapter is any indication. I may or may not keep that chapter lengths this long though...

I put a lot of thought into the background and I came up with what I hope is a convincing back-story and plot...

Enjoy

**Chapter One: In the Beginning There was…**

The Bloodriver Dynasty: one of the three original clans at the beginning of the Vampire race. The house of Bloodriver competes with the other Houses of Origin: the Tenmei and the Fuhai. Each has their own distinct set of powers, gifted to them by their creator.

The Bloodriver house: granted unmatched strength on the battlefield. One would not walk away from a battle with a Bloodriver without serious injury if at all. The Fuhai house: gifted with knowledge over seals and dimensions. They are the commanders on the battlefield, being the most intelligent of the three. The Tenmei house: gifted with supreme control over their yoki, making them ideal for support on a battlefield and to use the knowledge of the Fuhai house.

Each head of house was gifted and "birthed" by Lord Shinso, the creator of the Vampire race and the Original Vampire. In turn each head turns his house into Vampires and thus the race of Vampires is born. Lord Shinso is the most powerful Vampire ever to exist. It is said that his voice alone can break solid stone and disintegrate a body.

Because Vampires draw strength from the blood of those they drink from, Lord Shinso never let anyone access his blood outside the founders of each House of Origin until at such times as he names a successor. Each house would submit a candidate for consideration every few years, hoping to gain favor and leverage over the other houses. However, Lord Shinso declined them all.

This process is repeated for twenty Millennia. As the Vampire race expands and grows in power, other Vampire clans also submit their candidates, but still none are chosen. Then something changes.

The year is 1463. Vampires now number just above a hundred thousand. The Vampire nation is spread across most of Europe and parts of Africa and Asia. Grand castles spring up under the pretense of "feudal lords" but those lords are nothing more than puppets.

The largest and grandest castle lies on an island off the coast of the New World. It is an island close to the nation that will be called Jamaica. Of course nobody, even the Vampires, knows this. All guests and visitors pass through a dimensional gateway that takes it right to the island. This island is protected by the most advanced and powerful seals and dimensional rifts. It would come to be called the Bermuda Triangle.

Akasha Bloodriver, daughter of Isario Bloodriver and Belicia Tenmei, at seven years old is lost. She is with her parents as they present one of the Bloodriver clan to Lord Shinso because she wants to see if the rumors are true about his extravagant castle. She is told to wait outside the Grand Hall as they present the male. But curiosity got the better of her. She goes around the corner, captivated by all the pretty colors in the walls.

She walks around, looking from painting to painting, not paying attention at all where she is going. She walks for hours, completely enthralled and captivated, her full attention is on painting of all kinds. She only notices her surroundings when she runs into a sold door. Rubbing her nose, she closes her small hand around the doorknob and opens the door without a creek.

Inside is a bed chamber, but not just any bed chamber. This room puts the largest ball room in her house to shame. It is easily half the size of the Bloodriver castle. In the middle is the largest canopy bed she has ever seen. Piled high with four of the softest matrices, Akasha runs over and, with much effort, climbs up on top of it. She gives a squeal of joy as she begins bouncing around on it.

She jumps higher and higher. Her dress completely wrinkled and disheveled, but she doesn't care. All she can even think about is how much fun this bed is and how she wants it for herself. Her silver hair bounces up and down, in desperate need of a good brushing. Her red eyes shining as only a child's can.

Suddenly she hears a cough and looks to see a man standing to the side of the bed, watching her with interest. She looks back at him, not bothering to stop her bouncing. This man has a very light shade of red hair and green eyes. A loose cloth shirt covers his torso and has black slacks on.

"Wanna join me?" she asks the strange man.

The man gives her a smile while chuckling. "I'm a bit too old to be jumping on my bed."

Akasha shrugs and with one more bounce, she lands on her butt only to be shot up again to her feet and resumes bouncing. The man chuckles more.

"You are most interesting. Tell me child, what is your name?"

Without missing a beat, she answers, "Akasha Bloodriver. I'm here visiting this castle with my parents to see some lord or something. I didn't really care about meeting the man but I wanted to see if the castle was like the rumors say.

"It is so colorful and beautiful! There are so many pictures and faces and stories that come with each picture!" she says with an excited squeak.

The man's eyes glow with amusement. He snaps his fingers and Akasha stops in mid air. She throws him a small glare and crosses her arms at stopping her fun.

"Aaawwwww. Why did you do that?" she half whines.

"Because I have something to discuss with you child. And I would appreciate it if all your attention was turned towards me."

The man directs Akasha off the bed and lets her drop to the ground before gesturing to a small table with a few chairs. A steaming tea pot and two cups were sitting on the table, seemingly waiting for them.

"Tea?" he offers.

Akasha shakes her head. "Mom and dad don't let me drink it. But I can have milk!"

With another snap of his fingers, a cup containing milk appears right in front of her. She smiles in wonder and grabs the cup and drains it. As she pulls the cup away, then man sees a thin line of milk just above her lips, in a classic milk mustache. The man outright laughs and wipes the milk off her upper lip.

"Thanks mister. So you must be the Lord person or master person or someone who lives here because you said that was your bed," she asks in a very childlike manner.

The man nods. "I am Lord Shinso, ruler of the Vampires and most of the Youkai in the world. Now why do you not fear me as most do?"

Akasha shrugs. "I don't know. My dad always tells me that you gave the Bloodriver and Tenmei our powers and rule the world, but left everything else out."

'Intersting. She knows who I am but isn't afraid that I will kill her.'

"Now Akasha-san, how would you feel if you were no longer related to your parents?"

Akasha's eyes go wide. "What…what do you mean?" she asks cautiously.

"I mean that you would lose all relation to the Bloodriver and Tenmei families. But in return, you would gain something more valuable than anyone has ever dreamed of."

Akasha is no fan of her parents but they were still her parents. They always push her to be aristocratic, proper, fearsome, and completely unforgiving. The only time she really sees them are at dinner and when they "instruct" her. She however, never listens and does her own thing. This has gotten her in a lot of trouble over the years. She was allowed to come with them because they believed that a visit to the most powerful Vampire would set her straight. A last ditch effort so to speak.

"How do you know about my heritage?" she asks.

"Because it is my business what the Houses of Origin do. I am quite aware that your parents only got together because their fathers decided to have an experiment and you are the result of that experiment. It's it a fun thought to know that you are here only because of a whim? An experiment and not a person to them. You are an investment that requires payment and they will take it out of your flesh if they have to. I can help you."

That gets her attention. "I'm listening," she says the caution.

Shinso smiles. "I would inject you with my blood, which would completely eradicate all traces of Bloodriver and Tenmei blood within you as my blood is far superior to theirs and yours. In return, you would gain all the powers of the three Houses of Origin, but it would be far greater. The only thing is you would have to do is study seals and dimensions, but the knowledge in these halls are also significantly more advanced and thorough than the Fuhai house. Your appearance would change and would physically be the closest thing I would have to a daughter."

Akasha can't believe what she is hearing. A chance to get out from under her family's expectations and constant berating. But there are still a few questions.

"Why me?"

The man smiles widely at her. It seems that she is very complex. She can be a bubbly child, enjoying the little things the next she can be intuitive and thoughtful, anylizing enough to ask good and important questions at such a young age. This is going to be very interesting.

"Well, you are the first to not fear me. That has a great deal to do with it. You would be surprised the amount of fear one smells around me, afraid that I would kill them just because I could. Another point is that you seem to do what you want, despite what others think and the norms of society. I have seen Vampires with sticks so far up their asses it is possible to be visible if they opened their mouths. But you are different.

"The final reason is that you have great potential. Being a descendent of two of the Houses of Origin, you already have great things to come in your future. I'm merely making that potential much bigger and your future that much brighter. Those combining factors have weighed on me and you have proven worthy of being my heir."

"Your heir?"

"My successor. The one who will take over when I decide to move on. I know eternity seems like a good thing, but when you have lived for as long as I have, you grow weary and with no one to love I have no reason to continue on. So if you accept and when you feel ready to take over, I will hand over the throne to you."

Akasha listens. This seems like a very good deal for her. But there is always a catch. Nothing of value is without payment of some type.

"What's the catch?" she asks. This is the question she is most scared of.

"Absolutely nothing outside of keeping all that you learn that is beyond the Houses of Origin levels to yourself or your children should you chose to pass on the Shinso blood to them. I must also ask you not to pass on my blood to anyone that is not blood related to you except for your chosen successor and only them."

Akasha only nods. She appears deep in thought, but that is just a mask. On the inside she can barely contain her excitement. She will be the next ruler of the Vampires! She can order her parents around and they can do nothing about it! On top of that, there will be nothing on par with her power and knowledge.

"O…Ok. I accept your proposal," comes the small answer.

Shinso only nods. He gets up and gestures for her to follow him. He leads her out of his bed chambers and along a complicated series of hallways. He winds his way through passage ways, past doors both open and closed. Eventually coming to a large double door.

"Alright. Follow me and don't speak unless spoken to. You might want to straighten your dress and hair first."

Akasha hurriedly takes out a comb out of…somewhere and after a quick and through brushing, her hair is once more straight. Suddenly a roller and a steam canister appear in her hands. She proceeds to use the steam then straighten the dress with the roller. In less than five minutes, her dress is once again pristine.

Just as fast as the items appear in her hands, they disappear. Shinso raises an eyebrow at her.

"Where…did those items come from?"

Akasha smirks. "Can't tell you. Girl secret."

Even with all his knowledge of seals and of dimensions, he has no idea what this…mallet space is. It seems as if every female has access to it and only women. It also seems to have no limit on how large the object can be, having once seen a cannon appear beside a woman.

Shrugging, he opens the double doors wide. Inside are a large group of assembled vampires. All have glittering silver hair and glowing red eyes. These are the elites, a class of their own judging by how shiny their hair is. All eyes turn towards Akasha as she follows Lord Shinso. She meets the eyes of her parents who have a surprised but extremely angry look.

The look of her parents seems to be copied by every Vampire in the Hall. Akasha shrinks back under the glares and tries to make herself as small as possible.

Lord Shinso seems unaware of the looks his heir is getting. Either that or he doesn't care. He leads the girl to the center of the room where a throne is sat atop a large set of stairs. As Lord Shinso reaches the throne, all of the Vampires seem to snap out of their glares and bows. All except for Akasha's parents.

They step forward to the first step and bow low.

"My sincerest apologies my Lord. Our daughter had instructions to wait outside. Believe me when I say that she will be punished for such blatant disobedience. I hope that she did not bother you too much."

Shinso sits on the throne, Akasha standing/hiding behind it.

"And pray tell, why should you punish her? Is she not a child who indulged her curiosity when it is her parents who should have been watching her and not neglecting her?"

Both Akasha's parents go stiff. Before either can answer Shinso goes on.

"I have had a long discussion with Ms. Bloodriver here and I have decided...that she is going to be my heir."

Whispers erupts from the assembled crowd. Them come the cries of outrage. Akasha's own parents can't believe it.

"By my Lord, surely you should pick someone more worthy and qualified. Akasha has a rather…wild streak that is not suitable for Vampire nobles."

Shinso flares his yoki. **"Silence!"** The room immediately falls deathly silent.

"**I chose who is worthy and who isn't. All the Vampires that have been brought before me have been sniffling, arrogant, and unworthy to scratch my ass! My decision is final and no amount of arguing, groveling, or begging will change my decision!"**

The room remains so silent that you could hear a pin drop. They are remained just why he is the ruler of the Vampires. From behind him Akasha smiles, happy to hear him defending his choice and her. The pressure in the room returns to normal as Shinso stops flaring his yoki.

"All but Ms. Bloodriver's parents are to leave immediately." In less than ten seconds, a hundred Vampires clear the room.

"Akasha-san, step forward. Isario and Belicia approach me."

Immediately Akasha steps forward, not wanting him to go back on his decision. Akasha's parents also zoom forward, not wanting to get on Lord Shinso's bad side even further.

"Isario and Belicia, once the process is complete you will no longer have a daughter. She will be related to me and only to me. All her blood will be completely replaced and not a shred of Bloodriver or Tenmei will remain."

Isario gathers the courage to speak. "My Lord, while I question your choice, I dare not dispute it. If it is your will then it shall be done. But might I implore you allow her to return with us? As she is only seven, she requires training and a proper education as well as a firm hand."

Shinso narrows her eyes. "Are you insinuating that I do not know how to raise a child or that you can do better in teaching her than I?"

Isario begins to sweat under the very dangerous question when Belicia saves him.

"Of course not my Lord. He is just saying that she might do better in an environment that she is familiar with. As someone she knows well, she will may be more comfortable and more receptive to us teaching her."

Shinso eyes her too. But after a minute, he lets her off. "I agree. Akasha-san will return to the Bloodriver estate for education and training. After three years, she will return here and finish her education and training. However, if I hear of undo punishment there **WILL** be consequences. You will do well to remember while you birthed her, she will no longer be your daughter. Now leave us and come back in a week."

They immediately bow very low and leave the hall quickly, lest he change his mind. As soon as they are out of the room, Shinso stands.

"Come Akasha-san. It is time to perform the ritual."

**Time Skip-one hour**

Akasha stands naked except for her panties in the middle of a medium size room not even a fifth the size of the bed chamber. All around her are seals written on the ground so complex that she can't even begin to decipher them.

A door opens and Shinso step into the room. She immediately covers herself.

"Have no fear Akasha-san. I will not harm you. You do not have to worry about your modesty."

She feels slightly better at his words, but keeps herself covered. It is just too much to drop her self-consciousness completely with someone she met not two hours ago. Shinso appears deep in thought as he inspects the seals on the ground.

"What is going to happen is I will drain you of as much blood as your body can. Then I will inject my blood into so that your body has no choice but to use it and there is no chance of it diluting. Once the process starts, it will take a few days for the blood to change you and grow you. During that time, you will be in utter agony as it is reconstructing your very DNA. You will pass out from the pain and likely won't awake until the process is finished. You will still most of the same physical features but you will be much stronger.

After you awake, it will take a few days to get used to your new body. After you acclimate, I will send you off to the Bloodriver house. You will use the name Shinso as your last name as you hold no relation other than looks to that house. Do you have any questions?"

She nods. "Will I be the same age or will it make me look older?"

"It should keep you the same age, but as I have not done this before, I do not know for sure."

Akasha nods and tells him that she is ready. With a snap of his fingers, a tube and several containers appear. Moving faster than she can even comprehend, he pierces her heart with the tube. Blood gushes through the tube and into the containers. Her skin and heart heals, but with the tube longed inside it, it pumps a majority of the blood into the tube instead of her arteries.

Akasha's limbs grow heavy and numb within a minute. Eventually she falls forward unable to keep her balance as she is feeling extremely light headed only to be caught by Shinso to keep her upright. Container after container is filled with her blood. When the flow starts to taper, Shinso pulls the tube out and elongates his fangs. He sinks said fangs into her neck and floods his own blood into her. Akasha screams in pain as the more potent blood reacts with her body the moment it touches her veins. She then passes out not ten seconds into the transfusion.

Shinso holds her still as she continues to thrash around, the searing liquid flowing through her veins, tearing her body then repairing it not an instant later only for the cycle to repeat itself. After a full ten minutes Shinso pulls his fangs out of Akasha's neck.

Shinso picks her up bridal style and snaps. A fluffy bed appears right in the middle of the seals. He sets her down under the covers and straps her down as to keep her from hurting herself. It will be a tiring few days for her.

The seals on the ground are a combination of complex seals, each more complex than the next. One is a yoki suppressant, another is a yoki inhibitor (a suppressor will keep the yoki from getting out of the seal while the inhibitor will slow down the production of yoki), yet another will alert him to when she wake up, yet there are more seals contained in that array.

Shinso leaves the room and turns off the lights, seemingly immune to Akasha's moans of pain in her "sleep".

**Time Skip – 4 days**

Akasha jerks awake. Her eyes open wide in shock and confusion. 'Where am I? Why can't I move? Why do I feel different?'

As if reading her mind, a voice calls beside her. "Arise Akasha _Shinso_."

She turns her head as much as possible to see Shinso standing beside the bed. Seeing him, the memories of the…process come back to her. She suddenly twitches at the phantom pain that her body still remembers.

Shinso releases the straps holding her down and holds out his hand to help her up, which she gratefully takes. But…

Suddenly she shoots across the room...or that's what would have happened had Shinso not been holding on to her. Instead she shot forward as she tried to get up and Shinso had seen this coming and used her momentum to swing her around and she slams on the bed, causing her no harm except her pride as Shinso chuckles in amusement at her own expense.

"What happened?" she asks, compelled to learn _why_ so that events don't repeat themselves and cause her more humiliation.

"Your new body is several times stronger than it used to be, therefore your brain needs time to adjust to how much pressure, speed, and force to use. You will be doing that for the next few days. Try again."

Akasha frowns. This will be a lot harder than it looks. She gingerly tries to get out only for the same result to happen, but not as severe. This time Shinso catches her completely and stops her momentum.

Muttering a small thanks she hesitantly takes a step forward, but even that is too much force to push off with and she shoots forward about ten feet before landing on the ground. She uses a foot to stop herself, but makes a crater in the ground from the force she used to stop her momentum.

"You know, why don't I carry you out? I can take you and get you dressed in some things I got you while you were out then you can go and try to walk again."

Akasha blushes as she realizes that she is still very much naked with only panties covering her genitalia. Her arms fly to her chest only to be smacked back by the force she used. She curses her own strength as she feels Shinso pick her up.

She blushes madly and turns away from him to hide the embarrassment. After a few minutes he lowers her on a couch and tosses a shirt at her. It is a grey cloth shirt. Then a pair of pants of the same shade of grey.

"Those clothes have seals on them, making them incredibly durable. I have three other outfits in red and blue here so if you don't like that color, there are others."

He walks over to her and lifts the pants to which she blushes and tries to snatch them away from him, all the while telling him that she can dress herself.

"No you really can't. While these clothes may be stronger than most clothing, you still have zero control over your body so even with the smallest force used you would rip these clothes to shreds. It's not like I'm going to change your underwear. It's only a pair of pants."

Akasha agitatedly leans back and as slow as she can, lifts her legs and allows him to slip them on. When it came to pulling them all the way up, he merely _lifts_ her with one hand and slips them on. He repeats the process with the shirt and just like that she is dressed again. He takes the time to get some shoes on her as well.

He then lifts her and takes her outside to a track. He sets her down on the track and explains her task.

"I want you to go around this track until you can walk properly. In a few hours I will return with blood for you to feed on. Oh I almost forgot."

He snaps his fingers again and a full length mirror appears. Akasha is shocked by what she sees. Silvery hair is now turned bubblegum _pink_. Pink for crying out loud! Akasha is completely in love with her new hair color. Pink always has been her favorite color. Her face is sharper, leaner, her body seems to be taller, but not by much.

Red eyes, her glowing red eyes are now deep emerald green with human-like pupils.

"Why do I have the eyes of a human?" she asks.

"You don't. They only appear to be like a human because this isn't our "true form". When we become agitated or release a high amount of yoki our eyes will become slitted like a normal Vampire. And even like this, our vision is still far superior to that of a human's. Now hurry and start walking. I want you to be running by tomorrow. Then we can begin working on your hands."

With that he disappears. Not leaves, not fades, just vanishes. Akasha sighs. This is going to be a long day.

**Time Skip – 4 days**

Isario and Belicia stand in the front foyer waiting for Akasha. They would have been their yesterday to pick her up, but a message told them that she wouldn't be ready that day.

Isario growls in annoyance that Akasha is making them wait. Just who does she think she is? He will have to teach her some manners when they get back to the Bloodriver mansion. Belicia puts her hand on her mate's shoulder. Over the decades they have grown used to each other and find comfort in each other. Theirs was an arranged marriage, but like a lot of couples of arranged marriages, they grew very fond of each other.

Belicia's touch has the desired effect and Isario visibly calms himself.

Then a door opens and both parents are stunned. There is Akasha, but different. Her perfect, shiny silver hair is a disgusting shade of pink and the Vampire trademark eyes are a shade of vomit green. She is wearing a solid pink dress that has the skirt flaring out like a hoop skirt and goes to just above the ground. She has earrings in both ears and she has on an expensive looking necklace on.

"Who the hell are you and where is my daughter?" Isario shouts.

"You daughter does not exist," Akasha says simply. "I am the daughter of Lord Shinso and you will treat me as so!"

Both parents are taken aback. Never before has she outright talked back to them. Isario lets loose a low growl and his yoki, intent on scaring her, but she shrugs it off.

"Is that all you have? My left pinky can produce more yoki than that. I assure you that despite my having your daughter's first name and physical characteristics those are the only thing we share. Now if you are quite done I would like to go."

Akasha strolls right past Isario and Belicia and out the door. Isario gives Belicia a look that she doesn't like but she is too late to stop her mate from doing something rash.

"Now hold on here. I am the master of the Bloodriver house and as such you _will_ obey me. I command you to stop and turn around."

Akasha does stop but doesn't turn around. "I recognize your authority as Head of House, but I transcend that." In a show of great speed, Akasha appears behind Isario in the blink of an eye. "You will not order me around like some common house slave, you will refer to me as Lady Shinso at _all_ times, you may still retain control over your house except for those _I_ chose to serve me. Do I make myself clear?"

Isario, slightly disturbed that she got behind him so easily turns around to glower at her. "What are you going to do? Call your 'daddy'?" Belicia almost face palms herself, knowing he went too far with that comment.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Akasha roars.

She lashes out with her foot faster than either Bloodriver can keep up with. Isario is launched _through_ the solid Oak doors and goes a hundred feet before touching the ground to which he skips and slides another fifty before grinding to a stop.

"Isario! What the hell did you do that for?" Belicia roars at Akasha who takes on a blank look.

"I settled our differences the way that all Vampires do and believe me when I say that was less than a third of my total power. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect again. I will kill the next person who challenges my authority and stature. Do I make myself clear or do you need me to teach you your place as well?" Akasha gives Belicia a very dangerous look.

Belicia growls in annoyance, but doesn't say anything. She turns on her heals and runs out the doors where Isario is being picked up by the driver. Akasha turns back to a dark corner where Lord Shinso appears.

"Well done my daughter. I know that wasn't easy for you, but it is better in the long run if they know not to mess with you. However you must still be on guard. They will attempt to sabotage your learning and poisons so watch what you eat."

"I know father. That is why I will have my own private staff. I will see you in three years." She runs over and gives him a hug quickly to which he returns. He pats her back before ushering her towards the broken door to which she skips out.

**Time Skip – 1 year**

Akasha wakes in her large bed. She had taken her old bedroom in the Bloodriver House and usurped some of the Bloodriver maids and staff. They and they alone cook, handle, and teach her. She hardly lets anyone from the Bloodriver House get near her, mostly out of paranoia, but well deserved paranoia.

She yawns and crawls out of bed. She changes into another dress, pink of course, and exits her room to the bathroom. Once there a maid combs her hair and straightens the dress. After which she exits to the main dining hall. She finds the now first born of the Isario and Belicia also eating breakfast, her ex-brother, five year old Hikaru, born of a different Tenmei, one not approved by Belicia. The extra Vampire was quick to exit, but they kept the child.

She sits and her breakfast of consisting of a huge plate of eggs and sixteen ounces of high protein blood are ready for her. She immediately drains the glass of blood then devours the eggs. She is done in less than a minute. Hikaru looks at her with envy and hate. That is something that hadn't gone well at all.

When they got "home" Hikaru had nearly jumped Akasha but stopped once he say her new looks. But he shrugged it off and pounced her anyways, but Akasha wasn't in the mood. She _flicked_ him and he went into a wall. Confused he asked her and she said his sister is dead. He didn't understand so his parents dragged him away to "explain" what happened. He believes that this Akasha killed his sister and is trying to impersonate her.

He does everything he can to sabotage her. From sneaking into her room and ruining her dresses to ripping up her school books to almost making her cry with malicious teasing. Of course Akasha has no doubt that is her 'parent's' doing. She doesn't like or enjoy being mean or cruel but in a dog-eat-dog world where her own birth parents try to derail you or worse it is necessary.

Just as she is about to get up, she is hit with something wet. She puts her hand up to see what it is and discovers that it is some form of oatmeal (or whatever the equivalent is back in the late 1400's). She turns to Hikaru, a huge grin plastered on his face. Her eyes become slitted and take on a harsh look. Instantly she is beside him, making him fall out of his chair in surprise. She chuckles to herself as she turns away to go wash herself.

"Hey, don't turn your back to me!" he shouts apparently having gotten off the floor already, his red eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. But Akasha keeps walking away. She hears something whistling in the air and leans her head to the side to see a knife go right past her head and lodge into a wall twenty feet past her.

'So Isario and Belicia upgraded him from pranks to outright assassination attempts huh?'

She doesn't even bother to turn around and walks to her room. She shuts the door and chucks the dress where a maid comes in and takes the dress to wash it and hopefully get the food off of it. On her bed she sees a scroll addressed to her. She gets about three scrolls a week, all from various people wishing for her hand.

As soon as they returned, it was "leaked" that the hair of Shinso was at the Bloodriver estate and that is when the letters started arriving. Vampires of all ages from centuries to a few decades all sent letters. Akasha read the first few, but after being permanently scared from those letters...On the other hand, such letters could also contain a poison or something that could hurt or possibly kill her.

She cautiously opens it, careful not to cut herself and tilts the paper to open towards the floor. Usually she has a maid open the letter after an assassination attempt just after a month when she got back to the estate.

When nothing happens, she turns the letter over and begins to read.

_Dear Lady Shinso,_

_My name is Takumaru Tenmei. I request a meeting between us. I wish to offer you marriage…_

She doesn't bother in reading the rest of the letter. All of the letters she has been getting the past year have been proclamations of love, marriage proposals, offers to have "fun". She shivers at the last part. Damn Lolicons.

The stress of the past year has been growing on her. From the lessons to where her servants loudly remind her several time a day that "You must learn a lot today if you are going to make a worthy successor to Lord Shinso" or "I expected better from you" to all the suitors to the outright hatred that is being poured at her from almost every person in the mansion. She doesn't know how much more she can take.

She has written several times to her father, Lord Shinso, to see if she can take a break from the Bloodriver House. However, she never receives a reply. Deep in her heart she fears that she is no longer special, that she has been replaced.

She shakes those thoughts out of her head. She can't allow her doubt to overcome her. Lord Shinso is a very busy man who can't do something at the drop of a hat because of her. Yeah, that's it. He is just really busy.

Akasha dawns a new dress and brushes her teeth before exiting her room again. She goes through her door and to her lessons. Today they are starting modern (modern for them) from 1000 a.d. to now. The first thing she "learns" is Battle of Svolder where King Olaf Tryggvason is defeated by an alliance of his enemies in a naval battle of the Viking Age.

After that her lesson goes on for five more hours with her drawling instructor with no breaks, she takes a written and oral test. Both of which she fails miserably. Her instructor, who reads directly out of the history book, simply shakes his head at her.

"I expected more from you Lady Shinso. Maybe your father was wrong to choose you."

That's it! She can't take it anymore!

"Oh yeah? Why don't you drop the book, let me read it too you and see exactly how much _you_ remember and retain!"

The instructor is slightly taken aback. She never talked back before and she is usually very quiet. "I'm not the one expected to rule over the Vampires so I have no need to test my own knowledge."

Akasha bares her teeth. "If you were truly sincere about me learning you would at least have breaks. I'm eight! You're expectations of a _child_ are way too high you miserable old goat! I don't know, how about you change up the lesson structures every now and then, give me a chance to assimilate the knowledge or get me my own book so I can at least follow along!"

The instructor snarls. "How dare you question my methods! I have been teaching far longer than you have been alive!"

Akasha's temple twitches. She grabs his tie and pulls him forward. "Now listen here you musty sack of shit! You seem to have forgotten that you work for me. I pay your check and you will teach to how I desire. Got it?"

The instructor smirks but before he can answer, there is a knock at the door. The door opens to reveal one of her maids.

"I have a letter for you Lady Shinso."

Akasha rolls her eyes. Great, more fan mail. She takes it from the maid and dismisses her. She opens the letter immediately, again careful not to cut herself.

_Akasha,_

_I am most disappointed in you. I thought better of you, but know I know the truth. _

_You are dismissed. I will not have such an unworthy child such as yourself be my successor and lead my people to ruins. You will no longer hear from me, speak to me, or even speak of me. You are a disgrace to the Vampire name._

_Be grateful that I do not end your life._

_Lord Shinso_

Akasha reads and rereads the letter over and over again. Tears well up in her eyes as she processes the information. At the bottom of the page is the Shinso seal, a special ink stamp at the bottom that is only able to be put on by Lord Shinso himself.

Over her shoulder, her instructor reads the letter.

"Oh and it looks like your…well he isn't your father anymore. It looks like he has come to his senses and realized that you are a mistake."

Akasha only cries harder. Just when she thought that someone really cared about her, her heart is wrenched out and ripped into a thousand pieces.

"That is what you are Akasha, a mistake. Nobody wants you and you don't even have a House anymore. You are lower than the humans we feed off of. You aren't worthy of a House."

With an anguished cry Akasha races out of the room and sprints to her room where she slams the door. Out of the corner of the study a shadow moves.

"Ah, Lord Isario. I see the foxes agreed to your terms and put an illusion over the paper."

Isario steps out of the shadows to the Instructor. "Yes but it wasn't easy. I had to give them back part of their original lands to do this and judging from her reaction she fell for it."

He takes the paper and dispels the illusion.

_Akasha-san,_

_I thought I would have heard from you by now, but I assume that you are busy with your education and training. I am curious if you got any of my letters?_

_Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to visit for a week. It has been a while since I have seen you and I would like to again. _

_If you don't respond to this letter, then I will take a trip to the Bloodriver estate to visit you myself next month. _

_I hope you are well my daughter,_

_Lord Shinso_

Isario reads the letter and chuckles to himself. He has been intercepting all of the letters between the two and burning them after he reads them, but Lord Shinso coming to the estate will be a problem.

"Well done. I shall use your services again. You are dismissed."

The Instructor bows deeply. "As you wish my Lord."

**With Akasha**

Akasha cries on her bed, not even caring if the tears stain her dress. One of the maids comes in to see what all the commotion is.

"Lady Shinso, what is the matter?" she asks. This is Akasha's favorite maid. Her name is Elizabeth and always takes care of her very well. After a few minutes of consoling, Akasha is able to calm down enough to speak.

"My…well he isn't my father anymore. He abandoned me! He said I'm a disgrace and I will never be his heir. He…he replaced me!" Akasha lunges and weeps into Elizabeth's apron. Whenever Akasha would be upset, Elizabeth would be the one to calm her down and tell her it would be alright. All she wants is for someone to tell her that everything would be fine, that this is all a dream.

But that doesn't happen. Elizabeth tosses Akasha away into the wall. A very startled look on Akasha's face.

"Thank Kami! I thought I would never be free of you!"

Akasha stares wide eyed at her, but Elizabeth continues her rant.

"That annoying little brat, always crying on my like some baby. But since she isn't Lord Shinso's daughter anymore, I'm free! What shall I do with my free time? Oh, I know. I'll throw darts at her!"

Elizabeth takes needles used for sowing out of her apron and spears them at Akasha. She gives a horse cry of pleasure seeing the needle dig itself several inches into the young Vampire's skin.

A teary-eyed Akasha doesn't even feel the needle.

"Wh…why? Why is this happening?"

Akasha breaks down. She collapses and weeps and wishes for someone to either end it or help her, but neither come. Elizabeth continues to stab her with needles. The maid gets up close and rips the dress right off Akasha, but the girl doesn't even make to cover herself.

The maid takes a needled and punctures Akasha's left nipple. Once, twice, three times with separate needles. Then she repeats the process with the right nipple all the while a sadistic look on her face like she is absolutely enjoying this.

Akasha just looks on, her world collapsed. She has no father, no mother, no siblings, no friends, no one to care for her. She feels the maid twisting the needles in the nipples like a corkscrew trying to rip them off. She doesn't care. There is nothing left for her to live for.

But them something awakens inside her. Something primal and dangerous. Suddenly the maid is blasted back by a burst of youki. Akasha slowly stands, the shreds of her dress dangling off. Her eyes are glazed over, her pupils the trademark Vampire slits.

Akasha walks limps over to the maid who is regaining consciousness after slamming her head into the wall and blacking out. The maid looks up to see Akasha standing over her with monstrous eyes, the eyes of a Vampire relying solely on survival instinct.

The maid tries to get away but Akasha's hand rockets out and catches her wrist and slams her against the wall. The maid trembles in fear as Akasha pulls the needles out of her chest, one by one until all six of them are in her hand.

Faster than anyone can see, Akasha staples the maid to the wall, using two of the needles through both wrists. Then she rips a needle into both her nipples and succeeds where the maid had failed and _rips_ them off the maid. As the last thing, Akasha drives the needles into the pupils of Elizabeth's eyes, right through and so deep that not even the eye of the needle is showing.

The maid writhes with pain, but can't do anything as her wrists still pinned to the wall cries out in pain. Akasha looks down on her with emotionless and uncaring eyes. Suddenly Akasha's eyes go back to normal, her mind kicking back in, taking over from her instincts. She loses her lunch at what she did.

The urge to flee suddenly becomes extremely strong, almost a pulling. She takes off her dress and squirms into a shirt and pants before jumping out the window and landing on the ground below. She runs off out of the grounds.

She slows slightly as she nears the edge of the barrier. There is a clearly visible line of growing grass and live trees on the outside of the barrier and barren wasteland on the inside. She has no idea what will happen if anything will happen once she crosses that line, but she doesn't have a choice. She takes a deep breath and takes a running start and leaps across the line.

A brief second of nausea before she is running through a thick forest. Not bothering to stop and wonder about how she got out, she sprints as fast as her Vampiric legs will take her, which is really fast even for Youkai standards.

Back at the mansion, Isario registers that the barrier has been breached but from the inside going out and recognizes the youki signature of who had passed through it. He grins broadly as he knows what must have happened. Beside him, Belicia watches her husband.

"Wipe that damn grin off your face. It creeps me the hell out."

Isario only chuckles. He gets up and makes his way to Akasha's room. Where he finds Elizabeth, one of the many servants that he had paid off stuck to the wall still groaning in pain as her body tries to heal itself.

His grin only grows. Oh this is going to be fun indeed.

**With Akasha**

She fights off another wave of tears as her runs freely away from all the pain. She has no idea where she is going. All she knows is that she has to keep going.

She has lost all track of time and just runs. However, nobody is inexhaustible. Eventually her muscles grow tired from the constant channeling of youki into them and grow heavy and she slows to a walk.

Breathing heavily, she stops and leans against a tree. Just how long had she been running? Hours, days, weeks? The only thing her body is registering is pain and exhaustion.

As she rests, her hand wanders the tree when she feels something carved into it. She gets on her tip toes, ignoring the pain all the while. She can clearly make out some runes etched into the wood. Having some knowledge of plants and trees, these markings look to be extremely old because it isn't just the bark that is carved, but deep into the wood that has grown out and expanded.

She finds it very strange that runes would be carved into a random tree in a forest away from everything. Curiosity gets the better of her and she searches the other trees in the area on a whim. Out of ten trees, she only finds one that has markings identical to the original. Her fingers trace the runes and she feels a slight pull on her youki.

Suddenly an arc of youki jumps across the area and connects to the other runes covered tree. She backs up and a purple portal opens in front of her. She had heard of such things only in stories how each one opens up to a different dimension or parallel universe. Then a thought comes to her.

'Well, I have nothing left for me here. Might as well see if I can start over somewhere else.'

She takes a deep breath and jumps into the purple youki only for it to collapse right after she jumps in.

Akasha can't describe how she feels. She just knows it feels…weird. In this…void for lack of a better word, time is impossible to tell. It has no concept here just like gravity or sound or light. It is like nothing exists here except her.

Then without warning the ride ends and she is slammed down on the ground hard. The wind is knocked out of her and she rolls on the ground trying to regain her breath.

Eventually though it returns like always and she begins to looks around.

The area is almost exactly like the one she just left. Very green with a lot of trees and grass. But unlike the ones in her world, these are soft and welcoming in looks and appearances, not brittle and almost dead looking.

As she becomes more aware of her surroundings, she hears sounds. The more she listens, the most it sounds like that of a battle. Once again with curiosity getting the better of her, she makes her way to the sounds. But her common sense hasn't left her completely. She deeply scars a few trees with youki that lead to the portal.

As she gets closer to the sounds, she can hear with more clarity. It sounds like shouting then a loud noise, a few clangs of metal on metal, then another shout then more loud noises. She chances by a clearing in which the combatants are fighting.

One is very big and burly. Wearing tight clothing that has several metal plates on it for armor and a headband with a symbol carved in it with a large gash through said sign. He is holding what looks like a double edged black knife with a triangular head. He is slashing at a much smaller opponent in terms of muscle.

He is tall and lanky with gravity defying gray hair. This man is wearing a white mask and dressed in a similar fashion to the first man. On his back is what she can only guess is a sword. She watches and is enthralled by the battle. Both men are attacking and defending and fighting like has never heard of. Her interest peaks when the skinny man jumps a considerable distance back and does something with his hands.

He makes a long string of symbols with his hands then shouts something. "**Raiton: Raiko Inmetsu!**" (Lightning Release: Lightning Distruction!)

The man then slams his hands down on the ground. Then the ground underneath the burly man nearly explodes. Rocks and large pieces of the ground crack and burst apart as a large surge of…something erupts out of the ground, knocking the large man to the ground, parts of his clothes burnt.

Then another shout as the masked man races forward with impressive speed with…a glowing hand. "**Raikiri!**" (Lightning Cutter!) A loud sound comes from his hand and it forces Akasha to the ground, covering her sensitive ears. She watches in fascination as the glowing hand then is shoved through the other's chest, creating a very large hole, much larger than one would think possible with an arm.

The husky man's eyes go wide and then roll back and falls dead on the ground. The grey haired man slumps and is breathing heavily. She stares at the man, wondering what kind of magic this man just did. It is obviously very advanced magic as he doesn't have an artifact to which to channel nature's energy with.

She has been standing there for who knows how long when her exhaustion catches up with her. Unable to keep herself up, she collapses on the ground with a thud, alerting the man to her presence.

"A child? What would a child be doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

He goes over to her. He rolls her over and sees just how pretty this girl is. She can't be older than eight o nine. Her clothes are torn and her long pink hair is dirty and has leaves and twigs in it. Where ever she comes from, it is clear that she has been traveling for some time.

Deciding he just can't leave her here, he cuts the head off of the man he just defeated and burns the body. He then takes off with a poof of smoke.

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**

Kakashi lands in front of the main gates and sees the same two guards that were there as he left. Do those two ever get assigned to do anything else?

"Yo!" he greets them.

"Ah, Dog-san. It is good to see you. I trust your mission went well?" Izumo Kamizuki asks.

Kakashi only nods, knowing that he isn't at liberty to discuss any of his missions with nobody but the Hokage.

"Whose the girl?" the other guard, Kotetsu Hagane asks, point to the pink haired girl tossed over Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi shrugs. "I found her after I finished with my mission. He had collapsed and from her clothes it looks like she has been moving for quite a while so I brought her here. What did you guys do to get guard duty again?"

Izumo throws up his hands in defeat. "I swear the next person to ask us that is going to get my boot so far up their asses the water on my knee will quench their thirst."

Kakashi looks at him like he is crazy when Kotestu shakes his head. "You better believe him. He has done it before. You would be surprised at how strong he can fight when he wants to put that boot up someone's ass. Sometimes I think that he could put it up the Hokage's ass if he wanted to enough."

Kakashi chuckles. "Look, I got to go and report to the Hokage. Can I go?"

Izumo stops his ranting as he looks down at a sheet of paper. "Yeah, your good to go."

With that Kakashi shunshins to just outside the Hokage's office scaring the piss out of the secretary. It's ok because he happens to be a "fuck buddy" with her and he knows just how much she loves what he just did.

She grins at him in a very provocative way that tells him that she just did piss herself.

'I'm so gonna score once this briefing is done.'

"The Hokage will see you now." She flashes what can only be called a slutty smile to which he returns in kind.

Kakashi opens the door and ignores the very surprised look on Sarutobi's face. He sets the still unconscious Akasha down in one of the plush chairs and takes the other one for himself.

"Kakashi when I sent you out on this mission I didn't mean for you to bring someone back with you. Who is this girl?"

Kakashi proceeds to tell him about his fight and how he found the girl.

Sarutobi looks over the girl. She is sweating slight and her skin is very pale, not that they know that _is_ her natural skin color.

"Hmmm…well, you made the right decision in bringing her here. I will have an Anbu take her to the hospital to have her checked out."

Kakashi nods and makes himself scarce from the office and walks right up to the secretary.

"So…did you ruin another pair of panties?"

She gives him a sordid look. "My dear Kakashi, what makes you think I had any on to begin with?"

**Time Skip – 24 Hours**

Sarutobi walks into the hospital to check on the girl. He has no idea where she is from. Her looks are completely foreign in nature. There are only two people who he knows of that have pink hair but they look absolutely nothing alike. Perhaps a distant relative. After this visit he will pay Mrs. Haruno a visit.

He pulls up to the correct room, 825. This is a three story hospital. The first floor is completely for patients as there is no means to get injured people up stairs. The second floor is for the physician offices. And the third lab is for Research and Labs.

Just before he goes into the room a doctor stops him.

"Did you bring in this girl?"

Sarutobi nods. "I ordered an Anbu to take her here yes. Why?"

The doctor gives him a look. "Well…we here at the hospital don't know what to make of her. When she was brought in we thought she had an infection of some sort with the sweating and pale skin. But every diagnostic scan we did didn't reveal any sickness of any kind. In fact from what we can tell, she has never been sick. Not even the common cold.

"But that isn't half of it. We tried to get an I.V. in her to keep her from dehydrating and the second water touched her, sparks of electricity literally flew off her skin. But this is where it gets weird. We tried to hold her down to some kind of water in her and she _threw_ us off of her. There were ten of us and we all slammed into a wall some ten feet away, even your Anbu. We eventually gave up.

"The last thing is we can't get a needle to pierce her skin to get a blood sample. Every time someone tried the needle would be repelled by a barrier of something. It is like chakra but a lot more potent. After that, nobody can get near her without that barrier activating. Oh and did I tell you that she was _asleep_ during all of this. She wasn't even trying and her body is reacting!"

The doctor starts mumbling incoherently about what are kids becoming these days and walks off. Sarutobi's mind is racing.

'Could it be? I need to check this more thoroughly.'

**Time Skip – 20 Minutes**

Sarutobi is fishing rather violently through his things.

"Damn it Biwako! If you threw that journal away…" His wife of forty-eight years had never appreciated all the historic things he collected over the years. They were married at sixteen through an arranged marriage and was always condescending to males. She of course died the same night that Kyūbi attacked Konoha because of Uchiha Madara. At least she died quickly and didn't suffer. In this life, that pretty much all you can ask for.

Shaking his head clear of the cobwebs of the past he continues to destroy his study, searching for one scroll. This scroll is from the Senju clan, a present from his student Tsunade for his thirtieth birthday since she has no interest in history.

Muttering to himself, he continues to dig through the mounds of scrolls he has collected over his sixty years.

'Damn, I should really organize this. Maybe I'll have time to once I retire. Finally!'

He pulls out a big blue scroll with the Senju clan crest on it. It contains journals from pre-Konoha era directly from the clan leaders. He unfurls it scans quickly over it, looking for key words. Most of it is day to day things, more than a few contain descriptions with the Uchiha clan. He continues to skim over the material until he gets about half way.

_I met an interesting fellow today. He called himself Takahashi. This man was different. He had stunningly silver hair, glowing red eyes with slits for pupils, pointed canine teeth, and almost deathly pale skin. He spoke as if I and my fellow clan's men were dirt beneath his feet. Beside this man is a woman. Extremely long hair of the same shade of silver as the man and the same glowing eyes. They are frightening to be completely honest. _

_Takahashi said they were scouting from a different dimension through some kind of portal. He said they are of a race called Vampires, creatures that feed off of living beings to gain their blood. While they assured us they wouldn't "feed" off of us, I am more than hesitant to completely trust them._

_Then something weird happened. He requested a mock battle with me. I didn't know what to do except accept the challenge. We moved to a clearing and the battle commenced. _

_What terrifying creatures these "Vampires" are. Stronger than anybody should be physically and faster than I could almost keep up with, I was hard pressed to fight. One hit and I was thrown back thirty feet and felt like I just got hit with an Earth Dragon. _

_However, it appears that these Vampires do have weaknesses and a large one at that. Water. Whenever they get wet, sparks fly from their skin and gravely slow them down and weaken them. I will instruct my clan members to learn as many water jutsu as possible to prepare for a possible invasion. _

_This Vampire had never seen a jutsu before. His eyes were wide as he saw me pull water out of the nearby lake and use it against him. I used a Mokuton, but since I haven't perfected or even come close to finish learning how to combine water and earth it wasn't all that effective but it did throw him off. It also appears that these Vampires have amazing healing capabilities._

_I won the duel but only because I learned his weakness. Whatever these people are, I do not envy those who battle them who don't have a water affinity. They truly are terrifying creatures…_

Sarutobi closes the scroll and leans back.

'I always thought they were a myth but now I have a real life Vampire sitting in my hospital. It seems I have three choices. One: I can kill her before she becomes a threat. Two: I can make her leave the city. Or three: I can accept her and hope she has children with someone here. Just think of it…ninja with the natural super strength of Tsunade and the speed of a Jōnin. Yes, I think the benefits out way the risks. Plus we know their weakness so there won't be too much risk. I can always have an Anbu tail her. '

Then a thought hits him. 'And if I make it sound like a saved her, then the Will of Fire may be ignited in her and become a loyal servant to Konoha. Oh yes, the risks definitely outweighs the risks.'

Having made up his mind, he shunshins to the hospital where he asks a nurse to get him three blood transfusion packs. The confused nurse asks what for and Sarutobi tells her to just get them, using a tiny bit of KI to make sure she did it quickly.

A minute later, she returns with the transfusion packs to which he hides them under his robes and makes his way to 825. Once there he opens the door to see the girl with bright pink hair whimpering and sweating in her sleep. He dismisses the Anbu after much protesting from said Anbu, but he obeys and moves outside the door.

He uses a bit of chakra to open the top of the pack and waves it in front of the young Vampire. He remembers a few more entries about just how aggressive Vampires can get and how arrogant they were. The ones after this Takahashi weren't so open minded and ordered them around like servants. How one let slip that unless they are killed, they will live forever. He would have to be careful with her if he doesn't want to anger her too much.

His attention returns to the present as the Vampire visibly calms and her nose starts to twitch. Then she starts to rouse from her sleep. Her eyelids slowly open and reveal the greenest eyes he has ever seen. However once she sees the blood being held out in front of her, her eyes become slitted like the stories say and they glaze over. She snatches the bag out of his hand and sinks her fangs into the bottom and drains it completely.

She throws the used package and stares at Sarutobi with those glazed over eyes and looks at him like her own personal juice box. Not liking that look at all, he hastily holds up his other blood bags and she snatches them both and quickly drains them. Once the third packet is finished, she slumps into the bed and closes her eyes. When she reopens them a few seconds later, they have no glazed look in them and back to a round pupil. Those eyes are wondering around the room. Then her eyes fall on the old man next to her.

Hiruzen smiles at her, or as much as he can with his pipe in his mouth still.

"Wh…who are you?" she asks meekly. Akasha is terribly confused. One moment she was watching an enthralling battle then she faints due to hunger and exhaustion. Now she is in a room where the walls are a lifeless white and several sizable dents in it. On top of that there is a very weird smell here.

"You are in Konohagakure no Sato. This is a ninja village and I am the leader, the Hokage. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. One of my subordinates found you while on a mission and brought you back here."

Akasha is quiet for a while, processing the information. He seems like a nice man, but she knows all too well that appearances can be deceiving. She doesn't trust this man further and she can push him with her pinky. Her eyes continue to wonder and find the three empty blood bags.

"Did…did I?" she asks shakily.

"Did you drink those? Yes. I brought them here so you could and yes I know that you are a Vampire."

Akasha goes quite still. "How?" is the only intellectual thing she can think of.

"A few of the journals from before the village was founded a few hundred years ago records having encounters with Vampires. Although you don't look like the Vampires he described. He said they have silver hair and red eyes."

A pang hits Akasha's heart as she remembers her rejection but shakes those depressing thoughts away. Now is not the time for a pity party.

"I am…different. Most of my race is exactly how you described them. But what is this place? You said your ancestors have records of us but in all my history lessons your world was never mentioned once."

Sarutobi thinks for a second before answering. "Well, this world is called the Elemental Nations. There are five major countries: Fire, Water, Wind, Rock, and Lightning. There are others, but those aren't important right now. We are located in Hi no Kuni or the Land of Fire, the third largest of the Elemental Nations. While most nations have a hidden village, our hidden village of Konoha is the strongest ninja village.

"I don't know if you know this term, but we are all humans."

That what that smell was. Human odor. It is coming off the walls, the floor, even her bed. It is permeating the air with its scent. But that means that she is all alone here. She is in once again in a world controlled by humans. That means that she won't be able to feed on a regular basis.

A thought pops into her head.

"If that guy with the silver hair is your servant then what was that thing he did?"

Sarutobi sighs. This is going to take a very long time. Luckily there is a Shadow Clone doing his damn paperwork for him right now so he has all the time in the world.

**Time Skip – 3 Hours**

Sarutobi wet his mouth with the glass of water that was sitting on her table when she was ready to drink it, but fat chance of that ever happening. She had surprisingly picked up the concept of chakra very quickly and asked intelligent questions.

"So basically this chakra is like our youki. That is how Vampires are so strong and fast. We have the ability to turn youki into raw strength and use it to enhance our muscles."

Sarutobi nods, cataloging the information. "Well, I do believe I have talked enough. Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Akasha Sh…" she can't go by that name anymore nor can she go by the Bloodriver name. She has no House, no family to which she belongs to. "It's just Akasha. I came here because I have nothing left for me in my world. I was hoping for a new start."

Hiruzen couldn't be happier. She has no ties, nothing to make her go back. If he plays this right she will be Konoha's secret protector along with Naruto. Oh how things are falling into place.

"Well, Ms. Akasha, I have a proposal for you. I will allow you to stay here in Konoha on condition. That condition is that you will enter the Ninja Academy where you will learn about our history and how to be a Ninja. In return I will smuggle you these blood bags every now and then but not too often. I don't want you "feeding" off the civilians so is there another acceptable source of blood?"

"It tastes disgusting but animals will keep me alive. Also Vampires eat normal food too. It helps calm the thirst for blood, but it never goes away completely. Oh and tomato juice works the best."

"Well, then I will give you an apartment and some income. You will be able to buy yourself food and on the nights where food isn't enough you can slip out and feed off of some of the livestock but don't kill any. I don't need villagers asking questions. Once every two weeks I can supply you with blood bags for you. How does that sound?"

To her is sounds like a pretty good deal. She gets to live here and all she has to do is go to some school. It shouldn't be that hard. But she doesn't know about drinking the animal's blood on a regular basis. It is the lowest quality of blood and offer the least amount of nutrients. But beggars can't be choosers.

"Alright."

Sarutobi smiles at her. "Good. Now a couple more things. You shouldn't reveal that you are Vampire. People around here are not too accepting of those who are different than them. Second is that you should hide your true strength and speed during the Academy. While you may by extremely strong and fast, you would kill most people with just a single shot. Humans are not as…resilient as Vampires or so I've read."

Akasha nods. Keeping her identity seems like a good plan. What she is worried about was is earlier statement. _The people around here aren't to accepting of those who are different_. Unless her secret gets out, then she will be ok. She hopes.

**Time Skip – 3 Weeks**

Sarutobi had given her three weeks to adjust to the city and the human lifestyle. She can honestly say after learning firsthand what their lives are like that she would never want to be human. Their sole existence limited to a smattering of years. And even then they waste so many of those years doing stupid things like drugs or having sex with anything that has two feet and a dick/breasts.

Having enhanced vision and hearing Akasha has caught many of the stares and side conversations and to say that she is disgusted is a gross understatement. Many lewd comments had come _her_ way. An eight year old! How she wishes that she could puts these…she doesn't know what to call them as any word she uses would insult the word. How she wishes she could just put them in their place…twenty feet under.

But today is the day she starts the Ninja Academy and she is definitely nervous. The Hokage explains that the Academy goes on for five years and she would be skipping the introductory course since she already has a firm grasp of chakra conceptually, once she learns how to find and mold the chakra she would quickly advance. Of course she didn't tell the Hokage about her ability to perfectly control her youki and just how vast her supply really is.

She was informed that because war with one of the other ninja villages named Kumogakure no Sato is likely all non essential classes have been cut. This suits her just fine. She has no need for flower arranging, home décor, furniture arranging, and matching colors. She briefly wonders how such subjects came to be in a ninja Academy in the first place. One would think that with killing as a profession one wouldn't care about what colors go with what or how to make a living room seem bigger.

She is brought out of her musing when she finds the Academy the building is housed. It is a four story building with a lot of windows and a large play area in the front. Currently there is no one in the play area as classes have already started. That was another thing she was told. "Be fashionably late" the old man had told her.

Shrugging as she really doesn't care why he did it, she can't help the feeling that his kind words and gestures are not genuine, like he expects something of her. 'Oh well. If he tries anything, I'll just beat his ass and that will be that.' She doesn't even realize the arrogance of that statement.

She trudges through the playground not really paying attention and walks into the school. She walks to her classroom of 23B. It is a lecture hall with desks and a big chalk board. She slides open the door and walks in.

The phrase "Silence is Golden" doesn't compare to the instant utter silence that ensues. There is no sound. Not someone scratching, breathing, or moving. Complete silence so much that it is pressing in on her ears to the point where she can't stand it.

"Um…hi?" she smiles at the class.

Instantly most boys have hearts as eyes and an enormous, "SO PRETTY!" goes up, except for two boys. A dark haired on along a wall and a blond one in the back row. She feels the glares sent her way by the female population as well. Akasha almost sweatdrops at the stupidity of the human race.

By that point the teacher, one Iruka Umino has snapped out of his daze. "Ms. Akasha?"

She just nods, her eyes picking up most of the male population following her every movement.

"Good. Hokage-sama said we were getting a new student today. Step forward please."

She does so as Iruka pulls forward a weird ball looking machine. It has ten indentions on it and a display (This machine is not mine! I don't know whose it is, but it is his/her creation! I take no credit in coming up with this).

"Place your fingers on these indentions and it will read your chakra levels. Since we are preparing for a possible war, you will be learning many higher level jutsu and we need to know how much to push you."

Nodding, Akasha places her fingers on the cold metal and Iruka starts the machine up. The display lights up for a second and then…nothing. A minor explosion goes off and the instrument is destroyed and smoking.

The class is speechless. Either this girl has enough chakra to overload the machine or it is just really old and it would have broken anyways. So the obvious choice is the latter.

"Well, I guess it was time to replace that machine anyways as it was getting _really_ old. Anyways, Ms. Akasha please find a seat and we will resume class."

She finds the only seat left which is in the far back corner, furthest away from the board. It is just fine with her as with her natural eyesight she will have no problems reading what is on the board. Plus she won't be surrounded on all sides with either hungry stares or hateful glares. That is until she starts to smell…something. Whatever it is, it makes her want to throw up.

Completely ignoring Iruka on the history of the shinobi world, she shifts her eyes around looking for the source. Her eyes land on a male with wild brown hair and a dog lying on his head. That is where this stench is coming from. She has to cover her nose and take shallow breaths to keep from passing out. But doing this is a double edged sword. Taking shallow breaths means that she doesn't get all the oxygen her system needs. It is a battle of time. Can she hold on long enough to get away or outside or will she pass out from the lack of oxygen first?

But it seems that fate is on her side as at that second, Iruka stops the lecture.

"Alright class. Let's go outside for weapon target practice." Akasha is the first one out the door, slightly scaring and stunning most of the Academy students at her speed.

With a burst of fresh air, Akasha greedily takes in all the oxygen her body was deprived of for several minutes. This gets several strange looks from her classmates but she ignores them. When a girl intentionally bumps into her, Akasha turns to face her assaulter. At first glance it appears that they look alike. Though the hair and eye color that are almost an exact match in shade, it appears that those two things are the only things they share in common. While Akasha's face is angular and has high cheekbones making her have an elegant and regal look this girl has a much more rounded face, a small nose, a darker complexion, and a serious attitude judging by the way she is standing,

"How are you and why are you trying to steal away _my_ Sasuke-kun?" she demands once the class as all done by.

Akasha just gives her a blank stare having no idea what she is talking about. "What are you talking about?"

The girl pokes Akasha in the chest with a skinny finger. "You know what I'm talking about! Trying to look just like me to get my Sasuke's attention away from me! Nice try but you missed a few things while trying to emulate me, although I can see why you would. I am the top kunoichi of the class."

Akasha gives her an incredulous look. "What planet are you from? One: I just got to this village three weeks ago and I know only a few people here. Two: I haven't emulated you at all. This is my natural look. Three: I'm not interested in your _Sasuke-kun_. I don't even know who that is!"

This girl gives her a disbelieving look. "And why wouldn't you be interested in Sasuke-kun? He is the coolest guy in the world. _And_ he is an Uchiha!" She says that as if it has any actual bearing on the subject at hand.

Akasha just rubs her forehead in frustration. "Look. I don't care if he is ruler of the word. I'm…not…interested!" She storms off after the rest of the class leaving a still disbelieving girl. Said girl convinces herself that it is a ploy to steal her true love. This means war.

Back at the class, Akasha caught up just as Iruka is explaining what they will be doing. Beside him is a man with straight silver hair with a giant shurikan on his back.

"Alright class. You will each take twenty shurikan and throw them at the targets. We will be doing this for the next hour. Mizuki and I will be floating around helping out. Now take your targets and weapons and begin."

Akasha grabs a handful of dull shurikan and goes to the farthest target away from the class. This has the added benefit of her being able to keep an eye on the others and it keeps her out of unnecessary conversation.

She takes a shurikan in her hand and throws it over hand at her target twenty feet away. It misses. Of course she did this on purpose. She could hit it from a hundred feet away and it would still go through the target if the shurikan were actually sharpened. She prepares to throw another just like the last one when a hand on her wrist stops her. She instinctively rips her hand out of the offending grip, startling the owner and tipping said owner off balance for a second.

When she turns she sees the dubbed 'Mizuki'. He has a calculating look on his face. Akasha puts on an embarrassed look even though that the last feeling she would ever have in this situation.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to being touched and you startled me." While not lying about the not being touched part, which was true even back in her world, she knew he was there and had seen him out of the corner of her eye but wasn't expecting him to grab her.

'What strength but that couldn't have been a normal thing. It must have been her panicking. But if that is the strength she has now she could rival Tsunade in that department. Hehe…I could get lucky. She is the looker now but when she grows up she will be the envy of every woman in the village. I could make her my bitch,' Mizuki thinks to himself, believing that he had just won the lottery.

"Here, let me show you how to throw it properly." He moves behind her and presses himself against her, a dark smile on his face. He grabs her hand and goes through the motions of how to throw the shurikan properly. That is of course it seems he can't show her properly without slipping his other arm around her stomach. A nerve twitches on her head. Never before has someone dared touch her in such a familiar fashion. Not once. Who does this guy think he is?

However she is momentarily distracted when she sees out of the corner of her eye the pink haired girl from before approach Iruka. Using her enhanced hearing she eavesdrops on the conversation.

"Sakura why are you late? We have been here for a full five minutes."

Sakura gives him a fake sheepish look. "Sorry sensei. I had to go to the bathroom."

Iruka gives her a questioning look but with nothing to dispute it he lightly admonishes her. She sees this "Sakura" give her a very harsh glare before turning to practicing.

That is when she is forced to return her attention to herself when Mizuki's arm on her stomach moves upward. Tired of his boldness and sheer audacity, she uses about five percent of her total strength and elbows him in the sternum, forcing the air out of him and knocking him onto the ground.

This has the unfortunate side effect of drawing the attention of the entire class on her. Iruka comes over to see what the commotion is all about and why Mizuki is on the floor.

"What is the problem here?"

Akasha hides a smile. She can make an example out of Mizuki. "The problem is this 'teacher' has touchy hands. He came over to show me how to throw a shurikan. That wasn't the problem. The problem was when he pushed himself up against me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Then he had the gall to raise that arm to my chest!" To say that she is enjoying this is a vast understatement.

Iruka looks from Mizuki to Akasha and back, but Mizuki is giving his best innocent face. "That is not true! I came over to show her and when I lightly gripped her wrist she attacked me!"

Akasha inwardly scowls. She hadn't planned on this but that doesn't mean that she can't use this to her advantage. "Oh, you mean I need help when I can do this?" Several shurikan find their way into her hand and with flawless technique she throws all ten then less than five seconds at the dummy. Seven out of the ten hit the target bulls-eye while the other three hit on the outside of the outside edge. With her natural abilities she could have easily put all them through the target at the same spot. While the Hokage said to hide her true ability that doesn't mean that she can't take advantage of the system and show these people what a true predator is.

"Does it look like I need help?" She glares daggers at Mizuki, though she is careful to keep youki out of her eyes. She doesn't need them to change at this moment. This_ human_ is not going to get away with this, not after practically violating her. She suppresses a shiver at the thought of being touched by a human like that.

She is oblivious to the looks she is getting from her class. 'Who is this girl' is the collective thought of all but one. The lone person is fuming. To her, this is just another attempt to seal something away from her.

Iruka's eyes harden as they turn to Mizuki and said person pales.

"Class is dismissed for the rest of the day. Please be on time tomorrow as we will be going through mind strengthening exorcises," Iruka addresses the class without taking his glare off of Mizuki. Once the kids leave Iruka literally drags Mizuki away, Akasha watching from a distance and snickering to herself.

'That will show that human not to be so forward.'

**Time Skip – Next Day**

Akasha walks into class early, very early. She arrives at 8:15 when class doesn't start until 9:00 to make sure that she doesn't sit by that disgusting excuse for a male again. She chooses the other side of the class, the back right corner. With nothing to do, she idly wonders what became of Mizuki. Obviously he wouldn't be allowed to stay as a teacher in her class.

'I hope that bastard got a servant's job like scrubbing the bathtubs with a toothbrush.'

She is knocked out of her thoughts when the door opens and sees one of the two boys that haven't tried to flirt with her walking in. He is in a hideous orange outfit that needs to be burned. The boy storms up the stairs and plops down on the same level as her but against the far wall with a huff. The boy stares off into space as soon as his ass is in the chair.

'What's his problem?' she thinks to herself.

Akasha spends the rest of the time thinking of what this 'mental training' will be. Torture? No, these softies would never do that to their own children. Enhanced interrogation? Na, they wouldn't last two minutes with a professional. Get their first kill? That had Akasha's attention for a good fifteen minutes imagining and counting all the colorful (most dealt with red) ways to kill a person. She got up to forty by using a garden hoe to take out the eyes and then stuff the metal end down the throat when the door opens again.

The room fills with her classmates. She hears 'ooohhh's and 'aaaahhh's from the males and feels very weak KI from most of the girls. She ignores both. She hears the chair next to her scrape against the floor as it is drawn out.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" asks generic male #10. Akasha turns her head and sees a boy with no obvious qualities that stand out. Limp brown hair, dull muddy eyes, and a smile with a slight tint of yellow. That last one made her throw up a little.

"Uh…sure."

The boy looks ecstatic and immediately sits and tries to engage her in conversation.

"So…what's your favorite food? Where do you like to eat? What's your favorite color? Is it pink? I thought so. Your hair gave it away. What are your hobbies? You say you like sowing? Me too. I'm making a quilt right now for my future wife and children. I also made them a few sweaters too. Wanna go out with me?"

Akasha blanches. 'Dear god. Did he even take a breath? How is he still living?' On top of that, Akasha has never even been in this type of situation before. All her suitors, she shudders at the word, had been through letters or had been sent away by Isario. She has never had to deal with one herself.

"Well…I…uh…" she mumbles out despite herself. She curses her brain and mouth for not simply rejecting him or ignoring him. Luckily though she is saved.

Suddenly the boy gets shoved out of his chair. A slightly taller and better built male stands over "Male #10".

"No you idiot! She doesn't want to go out with you! She will go out with me," states the new boy. Akasha takes one look at the boy and dubs him "Generic Male #11". This new boy isn't much better in her opinion of smarts or looks.

She hears another shout and several more curses and suddenly her quiet corner becomes a brawl between 95% of the male class. Only the clan heirs and the orange loving fool don't get involved. It appeals to her vanity that so many males are willing to fight for her hand having only "met" them not 24 hours ago is quite an ego booster.

However, as much of an ego booster it is, all the fighting is getting on her nerves. Sighing, she gets up and jumps over the desk to the row in front of her. In the seat occupying the wall/window is a black haired boy with equally black eyes. They creep her out as she can't tell where the pupil starts and the iris begins making his eyes look like bottomless holes that will swallow someone up.

The boy turns around and looks her over that make her shiver. She can practically feel him undressing her with his black hole eyes. The very thought makes her want to wretch. Once again she is saved when said boy turns with a, "Hn". She blinks before going to the front of the class and waits for the teacher to get here, completely ignoring the brawl still going on in the back of the class, none of whom realize that their "prize" has gotten away.

She lets her mind wonder until the door opens again and two people enter. One is their instructor and another is a man with long blond hair and greenish eyes and has the same symbol as one of the girls in class on his back.

Iruka steps into the classroom slightly nervous that his class will make a bad impression on his guest. His worst fears are realized when he sees all but six of the boys slugging it out in the back of the classroom. Several are knocked out and others have massive bruises and black eyes. Luckily nobody had the idea to use kunai or shurikan.

Suddenly Iruka's head grows to a grotesque five feet wide and tall.

"**EVERYBOY SHUT UP!"** he roars. Instantly all the fighting adolescents stop in mid strike.

"What the hell is going on here? Answer me!" Everyone cows, having never seen Iruka get angry before.

Sputtering and mumbles come from the back of the room before one of the girls rats them out.

"They were fighting over the new girl."

Iruka looks briefly to her then back to the boys.

"Everyone who was involved in this fight get two weeks of detention, removal of all privileges, and has extra homework for a month. Those who are able to continue class find a seat. Those who are not will go to the nurse's office but will not be an excused absence, so chose carefully." With the ninja Academy, if a student has too many unexcused absences then they will be expelled. If the civilians don't like it or think it is too severe…tough.

Most of the males decide to stay. Several clones of the guest Iruka brought take the unconscious ones to the nurse.

"Sorry you had to see that. I apologize for their actions," Iruka says politely and bows slightly.

The man smiles and waves a hand. "Don't worry. My daughter has gotten in plenty of fights over guys so I know what it's like."

A girl that has the same shade of hair and eyes stands up, shaking with rage.

"Dad! Shut up! You're embarrassing me!" she shouts at him.

Instantly the man is in front of his daughter, his hand cupping her chin and none too softly. "Did you say something?" he asks dangerously. Akasha notices that the girl shrinks back. She hears a small, "no sir" from the girl. It seems that not all the parents coddle their children and let them be disrespectful. That man just earned a higher level of respect from her.

Iruka coughs into his hand to bring the attention back to himself. "Now we can start class. Who can tell me the benefits to training your mind?" he asks.

Akasha tunes him out and who ever answers right then and there. This lecture wouldn't be helping her. Her ears twitch slightly when she hears quiet talking going on in the back of the room.

"Yo Naruto, what's your deal today?" asks a kid.

"Shut it kibble breath. I'm not in a good mood today," this 'Naruto' returns.

"That's exactly why I'm asking. You are hardly ever in a bad mood even when getting rejected by Sakura most of the time. So what's going on?"

She hears 'Naruto' sigh. "I'm being pulled from the class. Some old guy is going to train me from now on."

"Wow…wait. Why are you upset about that? I thought you would love the extra attention."

"Because I don't want special treatment!" Naruto hisses. "I like being in this class with my friends even if I am at the bottom of the class."

"Naruto!" Iruka from the front shouts. "Is there something so important that you must interrupt me…again?"

Naruto just shakes his head no and Iruka continues.

"Now this is Inoichi Yamanaka. He will be probing your mind and testing your defenses."

Akasha's eyes go wide. Not because someone can do that but the implications of her mind being read. Sure she has a stronger mind that most human adults but it is a lose-lose situation for her. On one side she can let him read her mind and find out she is a Vampire and things she wants to keep hidden or she can own his ass and be put under suspicion.

One by one Iruka calls the class up. So far the one who has done the best is the boy in the coat with the collar turned up and has sunglasses on…while inside. But one big surprise came when this 'Naruto's' name was skipped and goes straight to the next person.

Then the moment she is dreading. Iruka calls her forward. She hadn't decided what to do yet but she is leaning towards kicking has ass. Time seems to slow as she walks forward. All too soon though, she reaches the front of the class. Apparently she has on a frightened look on her face.

"Don't be afraid, it won't hurt at all. When you feel my presence in your mind just concentrate and try to push me out of your mind."

His hand reaches out to touch her forehead and she shuts her eyes like a child waiting to be punished.

*BOOM*

The classroom door swings wide open and hits the wall, denting it and making a GIANT crack. In the doorway is a woman whose features are blacked out by the light behind her.

"Sorry Inoichi but I can't let you do that," the woman calls as she steps into the room.

"Anko-san. How delightful to see you again. How are things going in the TI department since I gave Ibiki the job?"

Anko shrugs. "It's been too boring lately. You know how I like my mornings…very screamy but since that kidnapping attempt, we have had a record low for numbers of tort…enhanced interrogation."

Inoichi nods. "Now what was that about you can't let me proceed with my exam?"

Anko shrugs. "I have instructions from the Hokage that she is to be my apprentice. And as her teacher I will test her mental strength my own way." The smile she gives makes the entire class minus her and Inoichi shiver.

Anko uses a finger to gesture to Akasha to follow her, which she gladly does. However she isn't all bubbles and smiles. She is silently wondering what the hell the Hokage is on about. He put a condition to be in this Academy and now he takes her out. What is that old goat up to?

Anko walks with Akasha tailing behind, not saying a word. Akasha follows, paying attention where they were going. Anko just keeps on walking and leads Akasha to a side of town she has never been in. About fifteen minutes of just walking Akasha decides to speak up.

"Where are we going _sensei_?" she asks, the last word dripping with sarcasm.

At this Anko stops and turns around. "Not bad. Fifteen minutes. Most kids would go an hour before speaking up and questioning me. I like kiddies that question and doesn't just accept what I say to be either correct or the only answer. Too many people die that way if a squad leader makes a mistake. To answer your question, we are getting something to eat."

Anko wheels around on her heels and walks off at a faster pace leaving Akasha no choice but to keep up. She takes fast strides, almost jogging to keep up with Anko as she is almost two feet shorter than her (average height of an eight year old girl is 3'8" and Anko is 5'6").

Anko suppresses a smile at watching the pinkette jog to keep up. She rounds the corner and suddenly stops. Akasha pulls up and looks at the sign.

"Dango Shop? Why are we here?" she asks.

"I told you. We are getting something to eat," Anko replies. There is a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"…but dango sucks."

Anko's life suddenly slams to a crashing halt forcing her to stop more suddenly than if she got hit by Guy. She turns slowly to face her apprentice with a look of pure…something Akasha can't identify. Whatever it is, it's creeping her out as Anko's head has now turned to the side, almost completely horizontal.

"Um…please stop doing that," she asks politely hoping that it would snap her out of…whatever she is in. Unfortunately it doesn't work.

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that dango _sucks_? Answer me!" she roars.

Akasha jumps slightly and that startles her the most. She never jumps in either fear or from being startled.

"Um…yeah I did. It's too sweet and it hurts my teeth when I eat it. I had it two weeks ago and I swear that I could see the glaze drip off every piece." Vampires are not ones for sugars and sweets as it is the arch enemy of their hollowed out fangs and with no toothpaste it can become rather…uncomfortable over the centuries. A most Vampires lose their fangs between the ages of two hundred to five hundred or so as there is no real solution to keeping their mouth clean (a convenient solution wouldn't come for another five hundred years on Earth). So the defanged Vampires would have to wait a few years for new teeth to grow and set in and it is not a painless procedure. More than one Vampire has been killed for being extremely irritable during a re-teething.

Anko looks surprised for a second. "Which shop did you go to?"

Akasha looks confused for a second. "The one off of Main and Business Street."

Anko has an understanding look. "Yes…that one is an affront to all dango. I can understand why you _think_ dango..." Anko forces herself to swallow and force out the next word. "sucks, but make no mistake. Dango is awesome. If I could eat for every meal I would. The only real times I don't are when I want to avoid the village or out on a mission. Now come on we are wasting precious dango time."

Anko spins around quickly and briskly strides into the dango shop. With no other options, Akasha follows her. The moment she enters a pleasant smell greets her. It smells of sweets but she is only getting a tingling and not a full out toothache from just the smell. She finds it a pleasant smell and not overpowering but still present.

Akasha finds Anko already seated, her menu lying on the table in front of her. When Akasha sits and grabs the menu Anko pins it to the table.

"I'm ordering for us both."

Akasha raises an eyebrow but wisely keeps her mouth closed. When the waitress comes by Anko grabs her attention.

"We want one water, two orders of Nikudango (meatball style), and a very rare 12oz steak."

Akasha eyes Anko very closely who catches the look. As soon as the waitress is out of ear shot Anko speaks.

"Before you ask I know who you are and what you are. The Hokage felt that after your ordeal with Mizuki that it wouldn't be a good idea to keep you in the class full time. It was a good thing that I stepped in when I did."

Akasha nods. "So what happens now? I heard another person say that they are getting apprenticed but what does that mean?"

"It means that I will personally train you in the ninja arts. You will not go to that…class everyday but you will be required to show up on test days to pass the class. Before I decide on what to teach you I need to know your abilities. Your full abilities so that we can improve upon your weaknesses. I know that your very hesitant to tell me but know that whatever you show me, whatever weaknesses you tell me, whatever you tell me about will stay with me. I don't like this village that much and I don't really feel much goodwill towards this village so I won't tell anyone. Not even the Hokage under direct orders."

Akasha stares down Anko using her sensory abilities to judge if she is telling a lie. She couldn't. Not even when Anko said that she didn't like the Village.

"You realize if I tell you then I am trusting you beyond anybody that I have every trusted anyone save one. You betray that trust then I will drain you and enjoy doing it." The whole time Akasha stares right into Anko's eyes as she channels a bit of youki into her eyes, making them slitted.

Anko stares right back into those snake-like eyes to match Akasha's intensity, never letting up once. Satisfied, Akasha lets her stare drop.

"I can turn my youki into raw strength, use it to strengthen my skin and muscles. I am extremely fast, how much so I don't know. I've never had a means to measure it with or against. My youki is at least three times more potent than your chakra that I can tell. I have absolute control over my youki. I don't know how to channel my youki outside my body but I hope to amend that soon.

"I can detect youki signatures and possibly chakra signatures. It is possible if I feel raw chakra then I may be able to detect other chakra signatures. I heal fast…extremely fast, like absurdly fast. I never get sick, if I do get injured I'm pretty much healed in a day from a grievous wound.

"Due to my healing factor, I will live forever unless I get killed or I decide I've had enough. I'll stop aging around my early twenties and age about a year every five decades or so after that…unless I decide to stop aging altogether. But that's something only I can do.

"I am weak to water…very weak to water. It has purifying properties that weaken my own unless it has certain herbs that are quite common here. Lucky me. I am weak to holy objects but I haven't come across anything that even resembles a holy object."

Anko takes in the information. "Well, I think the obvious thing we should work on is channeling your youki outside your body. Usually we ninja use hand seals to channel our chakra correctly. Over time, we can learn to channel it correctly without using hand seals. This takes years or an absurd amount of training. And with you not dying, you could probably learn all the jutsu in the world and eventually be able to perform them without hand seals.

"Although the first thing we are going to do is change your hair color. Nothing says "Here I am!" than your hair color. Except maybe an outfit made entirely of orange." Both shudder at the mental image.

Akasha looks down. While she isn't extremely fond of her hair, she is proud of it and the level of care she puts into it. It also represents her Shinso blood…but not like that means anything here.

Just then the food comes. A three plates and a glass of water get places on the table followed by two sets of silverware.

Anko looks over at Akasha. "Another reason I like this place is because the proportions are gigantic."

True to her words, there in front of Anko are two plates with fifteen skewers on each plate. Even Akasha's steak has a HUGE side of mashed potatoes. So much that it is more than half her plate, even with the steak.

By the time that Akasha takes in the portions Anko is already on her fifth skewer. Deciding it wouldn't do well to not eat Akasha digs in. A half hour later and 60% her food gone Akasha leaves the dango shop with instructions to come to the Academy tomorrow at 6 a.m.

**Seven Years Later**

Fifteen year old Akasha walks into the Academy for the last time. Over the years she has grown to 5'6", her former pink hair is now dyed black but is still the same length but put into an elegant bun that takes all her hair and makes it so it doesn't even go past her neck.

She has on dark blue battle kimono that only goes down to mid thigh with threads of steel and iron running through like chainmail but lighter and less noticeable. Underneath _that_ she wears a mesh under armor to protect her skin along with underwear for support. While at first she didn't like showing that much skin, she eventually got used to it. Her bust had increased drastically, making hers a firm large C cup and measuring into a high 89cm (the cup size may not be right. I tried to look up what 89cm would actually be but there is no straight answer). While not monstrous like a certain blond, they are still large.

Some say that silk comes from her skin, judging by the look of it. Pale and firm, soft and silky. Not that she really lets anybody touch her besides her hands. On one occasion, some guy had slapped her ass…that ended badly…well for him. That guy had ended up a crater. As they investigated that guy, he got landed thirty years in jail for liking little girls…a little too much.

As she walks, she turns the heads of everyone, even the girls. It is clear that she is in a class of her own. Hell you could fill a 5,000 gallon swimming pool off of the men's drool. It doesn't help that she walks with a confident and powerful stride that screams deadly.

She walks into the classroom, glad to get away from all the stares. She walks to the corner where sits in the same corner as the one six years ago when Anko took her away from this abysmal class. She would have to agree with the Hokage's assessment of the class all those years ago. She would not have gotten along well in this class alone.

Some had cried favoritism, well it was, but he had squashed all claims of that stating that she requires extra help to get up to the ranks of the others. That of course had been bullshit and by the second year Anko had officially requested Akasha to be her apprentice so there wouldn't be any problems from the council claiming favoritism.

Speaking of said fat people…they had tried to force the CRA on her. That hadn't gone well either. Hiruzen told the council that she has a bloodline that gives her super strength and speed and they tried to get her in an arranged marriage but she wouldn't have any of that. She broke the table and told them that if they even tried that she would leave the village after making "quiet a mess" of Konoha then selling the secret entrances, defenses, number of shinobi, quality of shinobi, and important buildings to the highest bidder. They would have believed it an empty threat had she not put a piece of paper on the back of everyone in the room without them knowing and listing off _all_ of the Anbu entrances and exits as well as the Anbu headquarters and the Anbu hospital. Needless to say they backed off.

Her back flash is interrupted by the door bursting open to see her "arch nemesis" Sakura Haruno battling to enter the room ahead of the blond haired girl knows as Ino. Akasha watches in mute horror as they fight over who gets into the room first. When will these little girls figure out that real ninjas don't fight over something so petty and childish?

When they finally do make it in, they are instantly beside "The Uchiha". A self proclaimed 'elite' of Konoha and everyone should hand everything and worship the very ground he walks on. Well she will burst his bubble today. Akasha tunes out the high pitched banter for who would sit next to the Uchiha when the doors open again.

Several males enter the classroom, most of which had most of the clan heirs, talking quietly between themselves. Nara, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, and the blond boy. Suddenly a guy pops in front of her, blocking her sight.

"Hi. Wanna go out with me?"

Her only answer is to hit him in the face and watch him fly across the room and get embedded in the wall. Everyone is instantly quiet and looking at her with severe interest…or that's what would have happened if someone didn't ask her out every time she came here for a test. Every person who asked her out ended up in the same wall. Honestly, one would think that they would eventually get the hint.

The others don't even blink an eye but Akasha catches a glare from Sakura to which she rolls her eyes. That girl imagines a competition when there is none. Sakura doesn't openly confront her anymore since Akasha got tired of it and put some fear into her.

**Flashback – 5 years ago**

"Admit it. You want Sasuke-kun for yourself! That's why you try so hard. You just want his attention!" she screams. Sakura had "cornered" Akasha for the third time.

Akasha growls at Sakura. "How many times do I have to explain this. I. Am. Not. INTERESTED!" she pauses between words for effect.

"ppfffff! As if! Your just trying to throw me off so you can steal him while I'm not looking. I bet..."

She is cut off as Akasha has had enough. Using her natural Vampiric strength and speed, Akasha moves forward and is lifting Sakura up by her neck clean off the ground. Sakura gazes into now slitted green eyes.

"Now listen here you hussy. Do not question me again over this or you will regret it. I have zero interest in him as a mate or even as a person. He is conceited, stuck up, condescending, and arrogant without something to back it. Do not interrupt me!" she shouts as Sakura's lips twitched to defend her Sasuke.

"He acts like there isn't anything in the world that is better than him and if there is then he should have that ability or power. He doesn't want to work for it, he preys on those not as good as fighting as him, and he definitely doesn't even come close to interesting me. I didn't even know his name until you imagined my interest in him."

She tightens her grip making Sakura struggle for air and Sakura sees black spots.

"Now…we will go our separate ways and when we do you will not talk to me about this again. Am I clear?"

Sakura just stares at Akasha; the black spots cover most of her sight now.

"I didn't hear you!"

"Yes! Just let me down!" Sakura shouts at the top of her lungs. Akasha holds her there for a few more seconds before dropping her. Sakura coughs as Akasha walks away.

Akasha rounds the corner only to see her teacher leaning up against the wall.

"Well that was fun watching," she says, her eyes closed as thought she was asleep.

Akasha shows a small smile. "It was fun."

**End Flashback**

She allows herself a smile. She could always hold that over her.

The door opens one more time and Iruka steps in with two other people with masks on that have painting on them that makes it look like an animal. These must be the Anbu Anko was so diligent to tell her about.

"Good morning class! Today is the day you will become a Genin of Konoha. These two Anbu here are to ensure non biased testing. Pay no attention to them. I believe in all of you so do your best."

One kid raises his hand.

"It's not fair that a lot of the people in the class got extra help."

Iruka looks to the kid. It is one of the children of a civilian.

"There is no such thing as unfair. Are you going to say it isn't fair if someone blinds you with sand? Are you going to cry foul in the midst of battle if your opponent does something you consider underhanded? In the ninja world there is nothing underhanded or unfair. We use every advantage we can. They had more of one so how is it unfair that they use something that they have available?"

The kid stays quiet, having his argument smashed into the ground.

"Now if there are no more questions let the testing commence. The test will consist of a written test of battle situations and a brief history of Konoha followed by several rounds of sparing with your classmates and one with an Anbu. After that will be the jutsu test where you must perform any type of clone, a Kawarimi, Henge and three elemental jutsu. The elemental jutsu may be substituted with clan techniques or medical jutsu."

Iruka makes five clones and they pass out the tests. Akasha looks at her test and dispels the Genjutsu. Once she attuned her senses to chakra, she has been able to detect even the smallest traces of chakra whether it is a jutsu or pure chakra manipulation so detecting the mid-level illusion was no problem.

After dispelling the Chūnin level Genjutsu, Akasha breezes through the test. If Anko was anything it she was prudent that she keep up in history as well as theory instead of just practical knowledge. Anko knew it was important for her to know history not for its usefulness but to gain the title of Rookie of the Year. She has to get a perfect score in order to gain that title.

After an hour and a half Iruka's clones collect the tests and begin grading them as the class goes outside. One Anbu stays in the classroom and while the other follows Iruka out to several sparing fields completely passing the throwing range. Once there Iruka turns to the group.

"Alright class. Now we begin your sparing battle evaluation. This will be slit up into several rounds. First round will pit student against student. The second round will be between you and me in which I will attack and you will use only counters and defense. The final round will be between the Anbu known as Horse. This time you will attack Horse with everything you have. Even jutsu. Other than the last round, nothing but Taijutsu will be used. It will be a test of endurance so no soldier pills or other supplementary items. If you use any, you will be instantly failed and have to repeat the entire year as punishment.

"No killing strikes, no strikes that will cause more injury than a heavy bruise. If you do you will be failed for endangering your fellow comrades."

The class nods in understanding.

Iruka then divides the class into pairs. Akasha could care less about who she got paired with as she would beat them down in to a pulp. There aren't enough fields so the class goes five groups at a time, all supervised by a clone of both Iruka and Horse.

Having no surname, Akasha is drawn first alphabetically. She is paired with a blue haired girl named Ami Abensaru. She has a wide face and dull grey eyes. From her pose Akasha sees that she never put any real effort into training. Shame.

The first five groups move out the fields and the class moves to see which fights they want. Akasha doesn't really care who sees her fight.

While she may be used to showing more skin than before she will not be eye candy for undeserving people. She throws up a Genjutsu to hide what she really is doing, making people think that she is just standing in the field waiting for the match to start. While not made for hiding it is effective for all kinds of things one doesn't want to get caught doing. Once the Genjutsu is in place she starts to stretch. Only Iruka and Horse pick up on the Genjutsu.

She stretches for a good ten minutes before dispelling the Genjutsu. One must not underestimate the importance of stretching before intense physical work. It can greatly improve chances of winning and not getting injured or pull a muscle that was not ready to do such an action. She had learned that courtesy of her training while back in the Vampire world.

The real Iruka and Horse walk to their ring and motion for Ami and Akasha to get ready. After seeing they are, Iruka starts them.

Ami immediately and stupidly charges forward. While little Ami is moving faster than a civilian would, it is a snail's pace compared to any real ninja. Akasha feels ten times older when Ami finally reaches her. She dodges several clumsy and sloppy punches and brings her knee up and snap kicks Ami in the chest.

She had not used even one percent of her total strength and yet Ami is sent back five feet from the kick before falling to the ground and stopping. Iruka rushes over and finds Ami having trouble breathing. He calls the match immediately and creates a clone who takes her to the hospital.

"That wasn't necessary. I should fail you for excessive force," Iruka says.

Akasha rolls her eyes. "If anything I did her a favor. If she can't stand up to one attack then she doesn't belong as a ninja."

Iruka has to reign in his temper, lest he lose it.

"That may be true while dealing with normal shinobi but you are different. You could send people almost across Konoha with your strength."

"But she attacked me knowing full well that I possess such strength. It is her lack of judgment, her sloppy and bad technique, and her slow speed. She chose to attack not me. It isn't my fault that she neglected her training and it isn't my fault that she decided to hit me first.

"And besides…I used less than one percent of my total strength. I can't hold back anymore than that. Any less and the weight and speed of my leg just falling would do more damage."

Akasha wouldn't back down. She has worked too hard over the last seven years for that.

Iruka is about to answer back when Horse puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She is right. She passes," he says in a deep voice.

Iruka looks like he wants to argue but when Horse's grip increases in strength Iruka caves in.

"Winner…Ms. Akasha," he says in a very unenthusiastic voice. "Since you got done so…fast. We will go on with your test."

Iruka creates a clone and gets into a fighting pose.

"Remember…you are not to attack and use counters only. Begin," says the real one.

Clone Iruka charges in. While much faster than Ami, he is still slow. Akasha dodges wild but well aimed strikes with ease. Her spar draws the attention of most of the class away from the other who are still going.

Side kick. Left punch. Spinning backhand. Back kick. Clone Iruka flows from one attack to the next and Akasha dodges them all. One of the many things Anko had worked on is her agility. Vampires are not known for their flexibility and quick movements. While they certainly can move fast, it takes a while for them to get to full speed. Anko had worked with her on instantaneous acceleration, decreasing the amount of time it takes to reach full speed. And it is showing.

Clone Iruka is getting frustrated. He is going two thirds his full speed and he can't hit her. Time to take it up a notch.

Suddenly Iruka's strikes get faster but still Akasha dodges. This goes on for a full five minutes before Akasha has had enough. Clone Iruka brings in axe kick down and Akasha grabs the leg at the top and pushes, making him fall back. Clone Iruka twists in mid air and lands on his hands and pushes up.

Or he would have if not for a weight on his back. He turns his head and finds Akasha sitting cross legged square on his back. Clone Iruka tries to shake her but finds a finger at the base of his neck. With a quick burst of youki, Clone Iruka falls to the ground with enough force to dispel it.

The real Iruka raises an eyebrow at her.

"Before you open your mouth I used no offensive techniques. That burst of chakra is similar to what the Hyūga use and I reversed engineered it but I use it to disrupt the nervous system instead. It's better to have the opponent not able to move due to their nerves not responding then just them not able to use chakra. A kunai can still kill as much as any jutsu. And besides I used it in more of a submission than offense."

Iruka can say nothing about that. Technically she is correct. The Hyūga won't be happy to know that someone developed their trump card, especially not a fifteen year old girl. He nods at Akasha who pushes through the crowd of students and sits with her back to a tree and closes her eyes.

Iruka sighs. "Alright…let's continue with the matches…" he lists off the next group.

Thirty minutes later Akasha is awoken by a gentle shaking. She opens her green eyes and sees the male blond gently poking her with his foot with a kind smile.

"The spars with Iruka are almost done and up next is your spar with Horse-san," he says softly before walking off.

Akasha grumbles slightly as she gets off the ground and dusts herself off. She will have to stretch again but this time most of the attention is on the spars so she doesn't have to put up the Genjutsu.

Five minutes later Iruka calls an end to the spars.

"Alright everyone, now it is time for the last round and mix things up a bit. We will start at the back of the roll. Uzumaki Naruto, step forward."

The same blond haired male steps into the arena. Now she gets a better look at him. He is 5'7", long, shaggy hair, deep blue eyes. He is wearing a long white cloak, and Anbu style clothes underneath it. The last part she finds out when he takes off the cloak and hands it to Shikamaru, the resident genius. They say his IQ is over 210.

She is brought back to the present when the spar begins and Naruto launches a set of lightning fast strikes. They are so fast that Akasha herself is having trouble keeping up. After a full minute of straight Taijutsu, Naruto switches it up. He jumps away and five copies of himself appear. All the clones charge. Horse jumps into the air and does a spinning side kick (yeah it's fandom but it looks awesome), hitting all the clones at once, creating a giant smoke cloud.

Once the smoke is gone, Naruto is standing in the exact same spot. More clones are created and they charge one at a time. Horse swiftly defeats them but suddenly a pair of hands shoot out of the ground and grab his feet and pull him underground. The real Naruto pops out of the ground and stands above Horse, whose head is only above ground.

"Two minutes, ten seconds," calls Iruka. "If you would release the jutsu now and go behind the school. Horse and I have a clone there waiting for you to do your elemental techniques."

Naruto nods and helps Horse out of the hole.

"Not bad kid. Keep it up and you will definitely be someone of great strength," Horse says quietly to Naruto who only nods and makes his way to the back of the Academy.

"Uchiha Sasuke, step forward."

Akasha goes back and lays under the tree, not bothering to watch as she will be the last one to go and none of the matches will interest her enough. What she misses is the frown on Sasuke's face when he sees her walk away from the arena. That was his chance to show her what a real shinobi can do.

An hour later Akasha is called to the arena. Most of the class didn't land a hit on Horse until the five minute mark when he actually let them hit him. The only notable exceptions are the clan heirs and Naruto. Those are the only ones that made Horse either actually try to dodge or make him take it seriously.

Akasha steps forward into the arena and looks at Horse, analyzing him. What she sees she likes. He is controlling his breathing, but is still breathing harder than normal meaning he is getting tired. His stance is a little narrow, meaning he can't shift weight efficiently between legs and maintain balance at the same time.

As soon as Iruka starts the match, Akasha sprints into action. Horse is immediately on the defensive and losing ground.

Akasha adopted Anko's Hebi style, lightning fast with deadly precision. Of course with her natural speed and power it is far more effective as her hits hurt every times she hits you no matter where that may be. Using this style, she can literally get caught in an ambush and come out completely untouched. It emphasizes superior speed rather than blocking or power which is something she has in abundance.

The match is short. Much shorter in the others…thirty-four seconds to be exact. That is how long it took to land a solid hit. And she only used Taijutsu and isn't even breathing hard.

"Very good. I see your sensei taught you very well. You have the most potential of anybody I have seen in years. Do not give up and do not lose sight of the goal. You can go far in this life."

Akasha smirks at Horses' words. Of course she would go far, she is a Vampire after all and compared to these mostly weak humans she would rise quickly. But the question is how long is she going to stay here? She doesn't have to stay but where would she go? Any of the hidden villages would be ecstatic to have her but what she really wants she can't have. Shea wants to go home to the Vampire world…to be with her own people. But that is not an option.

She walks calmly to the back of the Academy with Iruka and a panting Horse. They reach their destination to find it empty except for another Iruka and Horse.

"Alright Ms. Akasha. You're the last one so give us at least three jutsu for at least two elements."

"I have a question first. Where are all the students?" she asks.

"This is a private session. While you are going to be paired with two others from your class if you pass, they don't need to know what you can do. Plus you will either get your Hitai-ate here or not and others don't need to be around to see if do or don't."

Akasha nods before forming a few hand signs.

"**Katon: Zukokku!**" (Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!)

Flames burst from her mouth and hits the ground. Fire erupts from the ball of fire and covers the ground in a searing fire; the very air looks like it is burning. After a few seconds, Akasha lets the fire die down, leaving nothing but a charred patch of earth.

Iruka is about to comment when Akasha continues.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan!**" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!)

More flames burst out of Akasha's mouth, but this one takes on the likeness of a western style dragon. Huge wings, long neck and tail, and short stubby legs. The dragon zooms forward towards the tree line when it suddenly angles up. It soars into the air then turns back to the ground. Closer and closer it gets to the ground, yet it doesn't change course. Then the dragon impacts the ground, sending flames all over the place. Horse erects a barrier to protect them from the flames before they could become incinerated and liquefied along with the ground.

When the flames die down they see a pool of molten rock where the dragon had "landed" and where the flames had been hottest.

"Um…I hate to rain on your parade but can you…um not inciner…oh shit!" Iruka exclaims as Akasha inhales once more.

"**Katon: Endan!**" (Flame Release: Flame Bullet!)

A tiny flame comes out of Akasha's mouth and lights a pile of wood into a nice camp fire. She turns to face her testers, a smirk evident on her face.

"Do I pass the fire element?" she asks coyly.

Iruka can only nod. Another smirk from Akasha as she does more hand seals.

"**Raiton no Yoroi!**" (Lightning Release Armor!)

Lightning encases Akasha. She walks over and touches Iruka. He jumps away as he is shocked from the lightning and his hair is now standing on end.

"This not only protects me from harm, but it makes my reflexes and response time faster so if I'm ever in a pinch I can just use this and go ape shit on them."

Clone Horse nods along with Clone Iruka as they jot down notes of her techniques. She drops the jutsu and makes more hand seals.

"**Ninpō: Ikazuchi no Kiba!**" (Ninja Art: Fangs of Lightning!)

She holds up her arms and lighting chakra bursts from them and shoot into the sky. Said sky darkens and looming clouds of doom appear over head. Akasha spies some targets for throwing weapons about two hundred feet away currently not being used.

With a mental command, lightning reaches from the clouds and smites every one of the targets, leaving nothing but a small amount of splitters. The rest is instantly evaporated.

Iruka and Horse only stare in disbelief as Akasha cuts her jutsu, sweat on her brow and breathing a little heavily.

"That technique takes the most out of me and takes the most concentration to control. With my lightning chakra, I can direct lightning strikes that are hotter, bordering on plasma to any range. Well, not short range for obvious reasons. To use that technique drains a full third of my chakra at once."

Jaws drop. That technique only drains her a third? It would suck almost anybody dry just using it once and she used it after three high level techniques! How much chakra does this girl…no woman have?

Akasha sighs and forms more hand signs.

"**Raiton: Ranshinshō!**) (Lightning Release: Important Body Points Disturbance!)

She walks over and touches the real Iruka, who slumps to the ground in a heap. He tries to get up but when he uses his right arm to push himself up, he moves he left buttock. He tries to use the left arm and it turns his head to the right.

"What the hell did you do?" he asks/yells.

"This technique was developed by Tsunade. It crisscrosses the electrical signals in the brain, making it almost impossible to move correctly. I'm sure you figured out that part. Usually the effects last a few hours or a few minutes depending on how fast the victim pieces together what moves what.

"It takes a fair amount of concentration but it is really handy when capturing someone or not using lethal force."

Akasha makes the same hand sighs and releases Iruka from the jutsu.

"Congratulations Ms. Akasha. I believe you pass," Iruka says after his clone disperses.

"Wait, don't you need to see my three basic moves?" she asks.

Horse is the one to answer that. "If you learned and can do three B-Rank jutsu and two A-Rank, I'm pretty sure you can do three E-Rank. I am however curious if that is all you can do and where did you get all those techniques from."

"You would be surprised at the things you can find in the shinobi section of the library. I went in there with my sensei and practically tore the place apart and almost got banned."Akasha then looks down at the ground. "As for what else I can do…I can do Suiton but I don't like to. I much prefer fire or lightning."

Iruka turns to Horse. "Well can you show us a low rank Suiton just to note down that you can use it?"

Akasha nods hesitantly. This might not end well. She frowns as she forms hand seals once more.

"**Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu!**" (Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique!)

The ground starts shaking and Iruka and Horse have to use chakra to plant themselves on the ground to keep them steady. Suddenly and piece of earth falls away and a geyser of water appears a hundred years away from them.

"That technique is one the Nidaime Hokage when he created the lake that is under Konoha and his brother used that water to make the forest around Konoha grow so rapidly and so tall. It normally is used to create a waterfall but since I don't have an earth affinity I can't raise the ground to create one."

Akasha cuts the jutsu and the water recedes back into the hole which is covered up by Horse who does have an earth affinity.

"Well you are dismissed for lunch. Here is your Hitai-ate and meet back in the classroom for team assignments at 1:30pm later today."

Iruka and Horse shunshin away leaving Akasha alone. She ties the Hitai-ate around her left arm before walking off to get lunch with her ex-sensei.

**Hokage's Office**

Iruka and Horse appear outside the Hokage Tower and walk in. It is common knowledge that the tower has an anti-shunshin barrier up for security purposes and is always powered by two Anbu at all times. The only ones allowed in have to be individually keyed in and are usually only Anbu and the Hokage. But the last part isn't common knowledge.

Iruka and Horse walk into the office and see the Hokage and a dozen Jōnin instructors inside the office, waiting for the results.

"Hokage-sama, I am pleased to report that the exams are finished. Here is the list of those who passed, their scores on each section, the jutsu they performed, comments, and who they would work well with."

"Thank you Iruka-san. You are dismissed."

As Iruka leaves, The Hokage skims over who passed and their strengths. He specifically takes a look at Akasha's report.

_Name: Akasha  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Clan: None_

_Written Score: 100_

_Spar One Opponent: __Ami Abensaru__  
Spar One Score: 100  
Spar One Time: 10 seconds_

_Spar Two Opponent: Umino Iruka  
Spar Two Score: 100  
Spar Two Time: 5+ minutes_

_Spar Three Opponent: Horse  
Spar Three Score: 100  
Spar Three Time: 34 seconds_

_Spar Notes: Uses Hebi style that both Mitarashi Anko and Orochimaru use. Brutal in application. _

_Estimated Strength: Tsunade strong  
Estimated Speed: beyond Anbu  
Estimated Chakra Level: Anbu_

_Jutsu Elements used: Fire, Lightning, Water  
Clan Techniques used: none_

_Elemental One: Katon  
Jutsu One- Katon: Zukokk – B-Rank  
Jutsu Two- Katon: Karyū Endan – B-Rank  
Jutsu Three- Katon: Endan – B-rank_

_Elemental Two: Raiton  
Jutsu One- Raiton no Yoroi – C-Rank  
Jutsu Two- Ninpō: Ikazuchi no Kiba – A-rank  
Jutsu Three- Raiton: Ranshinshō – A-rank_

_Clan Techniques:  
Jutsu One-  
Jutsu Two-  
Jutsu Three- _

_Jutsu Notes: Used three B-Rank and two A-Rank jutsu and was barely winded. Also used a technique developed by Tsunade and another technique previously thought to only be able to be used with Kiba of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She said she found them in the shinobi section of the library with her sensei. Also used Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu and created an underground spring. _

_Overall Assessment: This is no Genin. Mitarashi Anko trained her extremely well and is level headed and smart. If it were me, this girl would be a __Jōnin__ by now._

_Class Rank: #1, Rookie of the Year_

_Personality Assessment and Potential Teammates Continued on the Next Page_

Sarutobi reads the report with a satisfied smile. His gamble had indeed paid off handsomely. He quickly reads the noteworthy students.

"Rookie of the Year goes to…Ms. Akasha. Second place goes to…Uzumaki Naruto. Third place goes to…Uchiha Sasuke. With that in mind are there any requests?" the old man asks to the stunned crowd who thought that the Uchiha would surely get the Rookie of the Year title.

Two raise their hands.

"I would like Hyūga Hinata. She and I have grown to be friends and I believe that I can help her the most," the red eyed Kurenai Yūhi said.

"I would like Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura as a team. Naruto and Sasuke are big hitters and Sakura is a medic that can patch them up afterwards," a silver haired Kakashi Hatake states.

Sarutobi grunts to himself. "Kurenai, I approve of your request. It says that Hinata-san has confidence issues. I assume you are going to be helping with that?"

"Of course Hokage-sama. I will help my students however they need it," she responds with a small bow.

"Kakashi, I must deny your request on the simple note that Haruno did not pass. While she didn't fail, she isn't good enough to become a Genin. She will go through remedial training. It says that she has frightening low stamina and while she has perfect control over her chakra that is only because she has so little of it. If there are no other requests then come back in one hour for your teams."

**One Hour Later**

"…Team Seven will be Hyūga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru led by Yūhi Kurenai and will be a support team. Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chōji, and Aburame Shino led by Sarutobi Asuma and will be an assault team. Team Ten will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Akasha led by Hatake Kakashi and will be an assault/infiltration team. Team Eleven will be…"

Once the assignments are finished one of the instructors raises a question.

"Isn't having the top three students a bit much? Wouldn't it be better to spread them out?"

Sarutobi looks at the young man. "Normally I would agree with you but war could break out any day with Kumo and we need teams are strong as they can be. If I can do that by putting the top three in the same squad then I will. If those three push each other then it will push the others to not fall behind them.

"Now meet with your students at 2pm in 23B. Dismissed."

**Dango Shop**

Akasha walks in and finds her ex-sensei sitting in her usual corner. Anko spots her Hitai-ate immediately. She gets up and glomps her apprentice.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it. I already ordered you some dango and your favorite rare steak. Now tell me everything!" she exclaims happily. Akasha is slightly nervous having never seen Anko is such a state before.

A half hour, thirty sticks of dango, and one very rare steak (she swears she heard it moo) later and Akasha finishes telling her how she had passed with flying colors. Anko liked the parts where Iruka and Horse were dumbfounded, especially the jutsu parts.

"It took quite a long time for you to learn those seeing as how those are meant for those with chakra not youki. I should kidnap and rape that Iruka for wanting to fail you," Anko says with a malicious smile that scares many a customer away.

Akasha sighs. "Anko-sensei, we both know you aren't that kind of woman. While you may act like a whore or slut, you have actually had sex a total of three times and one of those was when you were passed out so that doesn't count." Anko actually blushes in embarrassment. Her apprentice knows her too well.

The next emotion is anger at the guy who she had brought home while drunk once with every intention of having sex but then passed out. The guy didn't seem to like that and got his rocks off anyways. She had woken up on the floor covered in bruises and sperm all over her lower regions. He hadn't even used a condom or a birth control jutsu! It is only luck that she didn't get pregnant. Akasha had found her a few minutes later and helped clean her up.

"You know me too well. I wish I could get you to sign the Snake contract," Anko pouts.

Akasha rolls her eyes. "We've been over this a hundred times Anko-sensei. I don't want a summons. I don't know how long I will be here and I don't know if they will work in my dimension. Besides, why would I want some giant snake that requires human sacrifices or will try to kill me if I don't have those sacrifices? It's tough enough to get human blood much less an actual body."

Anko's eyes light up for a second. "That reminds me. When you get home, look in your refrigerator. I got you a present I've been saving up for."

Akasha is quite confused but drops it as she will find out later.

"So…who is likely to be my instructor?" Akasha asks.

Anko sits quietly for a second, contemplating her answer.

"Most likely it will be Kakashi. Those fools on the council will most likely put you there hoping you and him will hook up with the Uchiha who is going to be on Hatake's team no matter what to train the Uchiha in the Sharingan."

Akasha nearly chokes. "That asshole? Geeze. I hate that prick. He is always undressing me with his eyes and watching my ass. I don't think that guy could get any creepier if he tried. Well, I'll take that back in hope I didn't just jinx myself."

Anko has a laugh at her expense. When she calms down enough Anko has to stifle a chuckle at Akasha's glare.

"Well Kakashi is the guy who brought you here all those years ago. He is the tall guy with gravity defying silver hair. He is also a chronic masturbator and a perv. Be careful of him. While he won't actively be trying to spy on you that doesn't mean he won't take advantage of a situation. He always carries around his precious Icha Icha books. If you ever want something then take that and threaten to burn, shred, or evaporate it.

"Oh and he is three hours late to everything even to meetings. Here are a list of places that he most likely to be. Oh and when he tells you to be somewhere at a certain time and not to eat, always eat." Anko then slides a piece of paper across the table which Akasha pockets immediately.

"Well sensei…uh, ex-sensei, I have to go now. I'll see you around. How about dinner tomorrow? Three Forks?"

"Only if you're paying," Anko smirks at Akasha.

**Academy 1:50PM**

"Congratulations! You are now a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. You are now considered an adult in the eyes of the law and other shinobi so act like it. Here are the results of the tests.

In first place and Rookie of the Year is…"

Sasuke stands to go and accept the award, the majority of the girls clapping and cheering for him. Then Iruka's voice interrupts.

"Uchiha Sasuke where are you going?"

Sasuke gives him a glaring eye. "What does it look like? I'm accepting the Rookie of the Year plaque that hangs on the wall."

Iruka gives him a blank look. "Yes, that would be true if you were the Rookie of the Year but you're not."

The class is stunned quiet. It stays that way for quite some time before Akasha has had enough.

"If not duck-ass over there then who is it?" she gets a few snickers from the people _not_ infatuated with the Uchiha.

"It's you actually. You got a perfect score on your test and had the highest overall score…"

"You're lying! There is no way some clan-less bitch could beat me, an Uchiha, an elite! Go back and recalculate the tests and do it right this time!"

Iruka's face darkens. "And who do you think you are? Questioning _my_ work ethic, my integrity, _my_ passion? You're just some snot nosed kid who has a serious entitlement complex. By all means if you think you can take the top spot from her then try but know this…you didn't even get second place. That honor belongs to Uzumaki Naruto. You got third."

Sasuke turns towards Akasha and charges her. She gets a nod from Iruka, allowing her to do with him as she pleases. As Sasuke nears, he activates his Sharingan, one tomoe around each eye. He cocks back his fist and throws it at her.

Akasha yawns and catches the punch with one hand. Sasuke then tries again, only for it to be caught again. Rage seethes through him as he throws a round house kick. Akasha again catches it but this time throws his leg up, forcing him off balance.

As soon as he hits the ground, Akasha has him turned over and pinned.

"Now listen here, Uchiha. I am the number one here. I worked for it and I earned it. Now as for your actions you just attacked a shinobi which is punishable by death if serious enough. Now I suggest you reign in that ego of yours before it gets you killed and I am the one to dish out the punishment."

Akasha keeps Sasuke on the floor despite calls of, "You can't do that!" and, "Get off of him you whore!" Akasha ignores all of them and nods to Iruka in thanks.

"You can continue now. I'm quite comfortable where I am now."

Iruka looks sheepish for a second.

"Actually that is all I have. Hokage-sama is coming by to announce the teams in a second. Speak of the dev…angel," he corrects himself quickly.

The door opens and the old man himself walks into the room.

"Good afternoon Genins. I am…well, you know who I am. I'm proud of each and every one…of…you. Iruka-san, why is Akasha-san sitting on Uchiha-san?"

"That is just a rank dispute. Uchiha-san thought he deserved the Rookie of the Year title so he challenged Ms. Akasha to a fight and that is the result."

Sarutobi nods. "Ms. Akasha please let him up. I promise you he won't attack you if you do."

Akasha get off him with no argument. Nobody missed the fact that with that one line, he told Sasuke that she is off limits.

Said boy get off the ground and rotates his arm a few times to get the kinks out before sitting in his corner and starts brooding immediately.

"Anyways. Congratulations! You all have worked hard to get here and it has paid off. Now for the team placements."

He starts listing off team numbers, team members, the Jōnin instructor, and their classification. Akasha drones him out for the first part. It seems that the low number teams are support and medical teams that assist and back up the more forward teams. She pays attention to the important people from her class.

"Team Seven will be Hyūga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru led by Yūhi Kurenai. Team Seven will be a support/interrogation team.

"Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chōji, and Aburame Shino led by Sarutobi Asuma. Team Eight will be an assault/trap specialist team.

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year. They consist of Hyūga Neji, Lee Rock, and Karasuma Tenten led by Guy, Might. Team Nine is an assault/recon team.

"Team Ten will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Akasha led by Hatake Kakashi. Team Ten will be an assault/infiltration team.

"Team Eleven will be…"

Akasha again drowns out the Hokage. It seems that what Anko said is true. The council is trying to get her to marry again. Oh well. They will be severely disappointed.

Her thoughts turn to Uzumaki Naruto. He seems nice and not stuck up or stupid. He is pleasant to look at she admits, for a human anyways. Akasha wonders just what his skills are.

"Alright, take this time to meet your teammates . Your Jōnin sensei will be here shortly." And with that Hiruzen takes his leave.

She hears the scraping of chairs and the shuffling of feet as people move into three man cells to talk to each other. Then she hears the chair next to her get pulled out and sat in. She looks to her right and sees the blond sees the blond she was just thinking about sitting casually next to her. He doesn't look at her or say a word, just sits with his feet on the desk, his eyes closed like he is sleeping.

This is the first time that a male her age has sat next to her and _not_ tried to engage her in conversation. No…this one is different than the others.

"You know I might melt with how intense you're looking at me," he says without opening his eyes.

For some reason, a blush crops up on her face. She has the urge to look away and hide, but she fights it. She pulverizes her blush until it is gone and wills her face to remain passive. If she could make it through seduction training in her underwear while looking at dirty pictures without a blush then she certainly can talk to a guy without one!

She holds out her hand to him. "Akasha."

He takes the hand, once again not opening his eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto." Then he opens his eyes.

"3…2…1…"

The door opens revealing several people in the hallway. They start calling down teams and three at a time, the class files out of the room. After ten minutes of only being the students in the classroom, Akasha takes out the slip of paper Anko gave her.

"What do you have there?" Naruto asks her.

"Oh just something my old sensei gave me on the most popular places our "sensei" likes to go. She also told me that he is always three hours later to everything. Wait here, I'll be back in ten."

Akasha shunshins away. Not a minute later she returns with an orange book in her hand and tosses it to Naruto.

"Keep it out of sight and don't say a word," she tells him. She quickly grabs a text book about the same size and puts a Genjutsu on it. And not a second too soon. The door is ripped open and a fuming Kakashi enters the room.

He is instantly in front of Akasha who has a innocent look on her face.

"Where is it?" he demands.

She puts a slim finger to her chin as if in thought. "Where is what sensei?" she asks cutely.

He glares at her. "Don't play games with me! I know you took it and you better give it back before I make you life a living hell!"

Akasha's innocent look turns sadistic. "Oh really 'sensei'?" she fires out her arm and flicks Kakashi into a nearby wall. She saunters up to him and holds out his "Icha Icha". Kakashi is about to make a move when Akasha's voice stops him.

"Ah ah ah. Now listen here. If you value your precious Icha Icha then you had better learn to be on time. Do I make myself clear? Because if you don't then this will happen on more than one occation."

Akasha snaps her fingers as Kakashi lunges for it and lets out a loud, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Just before he reaches it, the book turns to ash and he falls to the ground, crying into the ashes.

The three of them watch in mute horror as Kakashi wails into the ashes. Akasha quickly runs out of patience. She picks him up by the back of his vest and tosses him upright against the wall.

"Now if you don't want that experience repeated I suggest you be on time. Do I make myself clear? I didn't hear you. DO. I. Make. Myself. Clear!" she shouts at a still sobbing Kakashi.

He nods his head in understanding. "Good." She looks at Naruto and gestures for him to give her the book, which he does. He has an awestruck look on his face.

Akasha shoves the book in his face and he immediately latches on to it and starts to whisper…things to it.

"Ok, creepy. Next time it won't be a Genjutsu," she says dangerously before backing off. Kakashi stops whispering and takes the Hitai-ate off, revealing the Sharingan. He sees a chakra signature around the ashes of the book.

"Was that all a Genjutsu?" he asks.

"Nope. It was an actual book with a Genjutsu over it to make you think it was your 'precious'. It leaves less of a chakra signature and takes less time to create it. Well, technically it is an illusion but illusions are under the Genjutsu branch."

Kakashi nods and wipes the tears from his face.

"Meet me on the roof," he says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

End Chapter 1

AN: the pairings are already chosen and are not up for debate. Sorry


	2. Chapter 2: War and Peace

Here is chapter two. 30,604 words. My longest chapter ever.

Some of you won't like this chapter as it goes back and forth between Naruto and Akasha's POV, but for the most part it will Naruto.

**Chapter Two: War and Peace**

"Meet me on the roof," he says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looks from Sasuke who also disappears in a cloud of smoke back to Akasha who has already left. Naruto puts on a sour face and disappears in a small tornado and reappears between Sasuke and Akasha.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am known as the Copy Ninja for obvious reasons; I have been a Jōnin for thirteen years and have been in and seen time during the Third Shinobi War. My sensei was Minato Namikaze. I have currently killed 146 people, permanently crippled 39, and saved 11 people. I have 1,141 official missions. Now you broody duck-ass."

Sasuke glares at the Jōnin before 'Hn' –ing "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, an elite ninja of the prestigious Uchiha clan. I have little likes and I hate almost everything. I have no kills or missions. I have only two goals and I'm telling you so you won't get in my way. They are to kill my bother and to rebuild my clan."

'Great. I knew he was a prick but damn. I didn't he was that big of one,' thinks Naruto.

"Alright Naruto. You next."

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My mother is Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool Country. People always call me a demon behind my back but I don't know why. I love the color orange and ramen. I like Jiraiya-sensei but I always call him ero-sennin because he is a proclaimed super-pervert. He spends almost as much time training me as he does peeking on women.

"I have two kills, both in self defense. I have no missions and I have no real hopes or goals except not to die too soon. I did want the approval of the town but after getting the attention I was craving back then I realize I don't need the approval of ignorant and easily swayed people.

"I have a wind and lighting affinities but my wind is much greater to the point that I don't need to make hand seals to use wind natured chakra. I am quite good at Ninjutsu do to my monstrous reserves. Being an Uzumaki, I am very good at Fūinjutsu and I studied under the teacher of the Fourth Hokage. I am also able to use the Fourth's Rasengan."

Kakashi nods. "Alright pink…uh…Ms. Akasha," he says with a forced smile and a nervous chuckle.

"My name is Akasha. I have no surname. I trained under Anko Mitarashi for the last seven years. I hate sweets and sugary things, I hate stuck up people, I hate backstabbers, and I hate people who are stupid. I like dango and very rare steak. I like people who don't judge and assume.

"I am good at practically everything. I have large reserves and a different kind of chakra that makes it more potent, I have a bloodline that makes me very fast and extremely strong as two of you found out. I studied Fūinjutsu, Genjutsu, and tactics under my old sensei but I'm only proficient in Fūinjutsu and Genjutsu. I specialize in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I am very proficient in infiltration, interrogation, torture, and stealth. I also hold scrolls of precisely sealed weapons so when they get unsealed they _all_ come out. I got that from a store owner when I asked about it after seeing a girl do the same thing."

Kakashi nods his understanding. "Alright. I know somewhat of your abilities. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 6am…uh I mean at 9am and don't ea…ah. Damn. Go ahead and eat breakfast," Kakashi is sweating bullets at the looks Akasha is giving him. He sighs in defeat.

"Right…now you're dismissed. Akasha, I need to speak with your privately."

Naruto notices the frown on her face but it isn't his business. He shunshins away from the area in his whirlwind and reappears outside Ichiraku Ramen.

"Good afternoon Naruto. Wow you passed! Congratulations!" He is glomped by 21 year old Ayame Ichiraku. He feels her somewhat flat chest pushed into his, giving him a small blush. He gives her a few pats on the back and she lets go.

"This is a special occasion! Your ramen is on the house tonight!" She rushes back into the stand to start making Naruto some shrimp and beef Ramen. Naruto lifts the flap and finds a seat. Teuchi comes out of the back cleaning a bowl with a towel.

"Wow so it is true, you passed. I haven't seen Ayame this happy since you told her you were getting apprenticed. Between you and me I think that she likes you."

Naruto grins. "Of course she likes me! I've known her for as long as I can remember. How can she not like me?"

Teuchi gives him a grin. "I didn't mean it like that. I think she likes you in the sense of 'date me then marry me and give me children' like."

Naruto's face goes red with a blush as he processes what Teuchi said.

"I don't mind just make sure you give me grandchildren before I kick the can."

Naruto flies back from his nosebleed as Ayame comes out from the back carrying Naruto's first three bowls. Teuchi laughs at Naruto's expense. It really is too easy to tease youngsters these days.

"Dad! What did you do to him?" she yells, worried over Naruto's condition. She goes around the counter and lightly shakes Naruto, who is passed out on the ground. She is about to call for help when Naruto groans. His eyes flutter open and he looks at Ayame.

Then a full on blush that goes down his body comes to his face when he remembers what Teuchi said. He clamps his hand over his nose to keep himself from passing out again.

"I'm fine Ayame-nee-chan. I just need to eat." Luckily Ayame bought it. Naruto puts his head down and chows down. Ayame looks on happily while Naruto is just happy to have an excuse to hide his face. After his three giant bowls Naruto leans back with a happy sigh.

"Kami…if I could only eat that every day for every meal I would be a happy man."

"And you would also not grow another inch," says a voice right outside the flaps. The flaps move to show Jiraiya the Sannin.

"Good job Gaki. I'm proud of you but I thought you were going to Rookie of the Year?"

Naruto looks to his teacher. "I was but I got beat out by Akasha. She is very good. Better than me. I'm fine with losing to her as long as I beat the teme."

Jiraiya nods. "Come with me. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Naruto nods and drops money on the table before it is tossed at his head.

"I told you it is on the house in celebration of you making Genin," Ayame says with a grin. She shoves the money back towards him.

"Fine fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

With that Jiraiya puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshins away from the area.

**Hokage Monument**

"Alright so what is sooooo secretive that had to bring me almost out of the village?"

Jiraiya sits on the edge of the monument.

"There is something you should be aware of. There are more people like Akasha. Very strong, very fast, and arrogant. I mean ten times worse than Sasuke only they have something to back it up with. These people will have read eyes, silver hair, and pale skin. If you come across them don't engage them, always try to get away first. If that is not possible then use water. For some reason they are very weak to water."

Naruto has a scrunched up face. "So if Akasha-san comes from the same family does that mean that she is also weak to water?"

Jiraiya shrugs. "I don't know. She is very secretive about her family and only Anko knows but she is keeping her lips very tight. I don't expect you to run into any of her family any time in the foreseeable future and I don't want you to freak out. All I'm saying is to be careful ok?"

Naruto nods. "I understand. I'll keep a watch out."

Jiraiya smiles. "That's the Gaki I know. I'm off to do some research. Get a good night sleep. I don't know what your sensei has in store but it won't be a cakewalk."

**Next Morning – 8:30am**

Naruto stifles a yawn. He had been so excited that he didn't sleep well. He strolls up to Training Ground 7 when he realizes he has a problem. Kakashi didn't specify where on Training Ground 7 they were supposed to meet.

He picks a random tree and sits and gathers nature chakra. His senses expand as he enters Sage Mode. Jiraiya had requested a special training trip to Mount Myōboku a year ago. They had been gone a full month while Naruto trained in the ways of the Toad Sage. It took him a week and a half to master gathering nature chakra and keep it balanced within himself. The rest of the time was learning to control it and stay in it increasing amounts of time.

Needless to say that while he was a solid Chūnin level and with Sage Mode he could beat a Jōnin. Not that he had the experience to back up being a Jōnin but he could face one on par and have a chance of winning.

Naruto sits and expands his senses. He can feel five people three training fields away, two more one field over, and a few in the village itself. Suddenly he feels a large…something heading towards him from the village. The signature grows closer and whatever it has rather than chakra it has a lot of it.

When the signal lands right in front of him he opens his eyes and sees his teammate Akasha. She is wearing the same battle kimono except this one is dark green. She has her black hair put into a sharp ponytail and the extra hair is wrapped into bun on the back of her head.

"Good morning," Naruto greets.

Akasha tilts her head to the side.

"Why do you have a different signature than the rest of the village? You have something mixed in with your chakra. That's what drew me here."

Naruto suppresses a surprised reaction. So she is a very detailed sensor.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me why you have a strange signature and I'll tell you why I do. Deal?"

Akasha shakes her head. "I can't do that. Only three people know why and I'm not all that inclined for more to know."

Naruto nods. "Well I'll tell you just because you would find out later anyways. I'm a Toad Sage. That means that I draw in nature chakra and use it to enhance myself. If I gather enough to balance with my normal chakra, I can enter Sage Mode. In this mode I am stronger, faster, my reserves are more efficient, and I can sense chakra from a distance like a sensor but with greater range and accuracy."

Akasha starts to feel guilty. He just shared what is possibly his trump card and she gives him nothing in return. How would one just offer that?

"Well, I can't tell you everything but my chakra is different due to…you could say a different bloodline from the one that makes me stronger." She finishes much quieter than she started out.

'Damn it! Why can't I just have a normal conversation with a boy? A boy who is actually interested in learning about me…and trusting…and knows when to back off…and'

She cuts herself off from those thoughts. Now is not the time for such thoughts.

During Akasha's inner monologue, Naruto is left waiting in the real world. An awkward silence falls between the two.

"So…what was your sensei like?" Naruto asks, hoping to break the tension.

Akasha joins him on the ground before answering. "Well she is kind, and caring, and most definitely sadistic. I pulled more pointed object out of me than I have stands of hair."

Naruto gets a laugh at that. When he feels Akasha's Ire rise, he holds up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your sensei's way of teaching. My sensei dropped me in the middle of the women's side of the baths and I had to out run and evade the angry women without chakra. I got beat more time than I care to admit, but I did see a lot..." He finishes with a sheepish grin.

Akasha gives him a small chuckle. She had a brief moment where she wanted to hit him for being a pervert, but realized that _any_ guy would have seen a lot and there was no avoiding it. They continue to talk about their sensei's methods when Sasuke walks up to them without actually walking to them. He walks twenty feet to their right and sits below a tree. Naruto and Akasha continue on without even looking up, much to Sasuke's ire and anger.

Akasha just finishes telling him about Anko's method of chakra manipulation by making Akasha stand on her head without any hands, using chakra as a plateau of sorts. Naruto laughs and says that Jiraiya had him use chakra to harden his hair. Jiraiya would then toss him into a wall until he got his hair embedded in the wall and have to hold it for as long as possible.

"That was probably an excuse for him to go and peek on the bath houses as I would be able to hold it for hours near the end of the exercise. I swear I had at least ten concussions from that before I learned to hold it. Jiraiya would throw me back against the wall whenever I fell."

Akasha smiles. Not a fake on, but a true smile that usually is only reserved for Anko. It has been a long time since she has been able to share a conversation with someone besides Anko. This boy just became her second favorite person in the village.

Kakashi then poofs onto the training grounds.

"Right. Well time for…wait. I can't do the bell test as you guys would just ace it anyways. So instead let's have a three way spar between the three of you so I can gauge your skills."

Naruto and Sasuke get up and into a fighting stance. But look to Akasha to see her just standing there. Naruto felt her chakra flare for a second and realizes it is a Genjutsu.

"Kai!" he says beneath his breath and flaring his own chakra.

The image of Akasha wavers before showing Akasha is in a compromising positions with her legs spread and her bent over with her ass to them. She is stretching her inner thighs and calves when she felt the Genjutsu get dispelled. She instantly stands up, hiding her ass from them with a large blush on her face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what were you doing?" Naruto asks.

Akasha goes even redder, her face now a shade comparable to her hair. She quickly composes herself and forces the blush down.

"I was stretching. I put the Genjutsu up so lechers like you guys don't stare!"She crosses her arms in front of her chest, seemingly making her breasts bigger.

Naruto laughs. "You know, if you don't want people to stare, you shouldn't do what you're doing right now."

Akasha has a confused look on her face and Naruto rolls his eyes.

"When you do this." Naruto demonstrates crossing his arms and pulling his arms into his chest. "If makes your bust look bigger, more pronounced. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

Akasha looks down and indeed it seems like her bust is accentuated by her current arm positions. She has a twinge of pink in her cheeks and covers her chest with her arms.

"Hentai!" she shouts.

Kakashi has a good laugh while Naruto only shrugs. Sasuke growls.

"Are we going to get going so I can get stronger or are we going to stand here and gawk at Miss Monstrous Tits over there?"

Akasha's mouth is agape with shock. That shock is quickly replaced by rage. This rage is not the normal kind. No, this is feminine fury at its worst. Akasha's yoki becomes a visible shroud around her.

"Kakashi, start the match," she says sweetly. That's when Sasuke begins to sweat. Maybe he pushed it a little too far.

"Just don't kill him. Hajime!"

Before Kakashi's hand even stops moving, Sasuke is flying through the air. He twists in the air so he won't break anything when a foot smashes his head straight into the ground from above him. Sasuke craters the ground and makes several large cracks in the dirt.

Naruto whistles in appreciation at Akasha's speed and strength. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Akasha, who had been breathing hard due to her anger looks at Naruto and physically calms herself. It wouldn't do well for her to kill _both_ her teammates. Besides, he just admitted to being inferior to her so she can let her anger go for now.

"Well, are you going to keep me waiting or do I have to take the initiative? I thought males were supposed to be chivalrous and be the one who acts first." She teases.

Naruto raises an eyebrow but otherwise makes no reaction to her taunt. Naruto then calmly walks towards Akasha and puts out his hand.

"Here is to the better shinobi."

Slightly stunned and very suspicious about a trap, Akasha hesitantly takes the hand and shakes it. To her great surprise, Naruto just shakes back and after a second lets go. He walks away a few feet and gets into a Taijutsu stance, waiting for Akasha to do the same. Still stunned at his behavior, Akasha gets into a basic Hebi stance. They stare each other down while analyzing each other's stance.

Something clicked and both combatants rush each other and meet with ferocious power. From the sidelines, Kakashi has to reveal his Sharingan just to keep up. Both get in good strikes and quickly adapt to each other's styles.

However, Naruto notices Akasha holding back. A grin forms on his face.

"Lets' go wild!"

Naruto always has clones in his apartment in case something should come up. He also has three clones at all times, sitting and collecting nature chakra, one constantly reading, another two doing housework. At Naruto's command, a nature clone disperses, allowing the nature chakra to flood his senses. Naruto immediately enters Sage Mode.

Akasha feels the change in his chakra and sees the changes of his pupils. Suddenly his strikes become a lot stronger and faster, putting her on the defensive. Naruto feints a kick and suddenly punches with his right hand. Akasha ducks under his strike and…

Akasha rolls on the ground, her head spinning. She feels like she just got done with a twelve hour training session with Anko. She shakes her head clear of the cob webs and slowly gets to her feet. She feels her cheek burning from whatever hit her. Suddenly Naruto is behind her and whispers in her ear, making her tense.

"Come on Akasha-_chan_. Is this all you got?"

Before Akasha can strike him, Naruto moves away at high speeds.

'Oh so he want more does he? Well I'll give him more.'

Akasha channels her yoki into her limbs, making her match Naruto's speed and strength. They are evenly matched and it shows. No ground is lost or gained and no hits are scored. They are evenly matched in Taijutsu even with Naruto's extended reach due to the nature chakra.

Suddenly Naruto jumps back, barely breathing hard.

"That was fun. Let's take it up a notch."

Naruto goes through hand seals.

"**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!**" (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!)

Several blasts of air rush out of Naruto's mouth, all aimed in Akasha's general direction. As the pockets of volatile wind moves towards Akasha, their diverging trajectories make them spread out, making them cover a large area. Akasha smirks and starts her own seals.

"**Katon: Haisekishō!**" (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!)

Akasha exhales a large cloud of ash. It covers the area and when Naruto's Vacuum spheres go into the cloud, he waits. Suddenly the air clears…well clears shouldn't be the word. All the ash is sucked up into the spheres. Akasha is nowhere in sight.

Naruto suddenly feels a presence behind him.

"You shouldn't let enemies behind you."

Naruto turns only to be met with Akasha's foot. He goes flying in the air and when he regains his awareness, his eyes widen. He is in the middle of his spheres that contain the combustible ash. He frantically starts to let the jutsu go.

Akasha smiles and the tosses a flint into the air, right at Naruto. Naruto catches it then looks back at Akasha as she finishes some hand seals.

"Oh shit!"

"**Raiton: Raikoin Metsu!**" she shouts. (Lightning Release: Lightning Destruction!)

Akasha slams her hands on the ground and a bolt of lightning races across the ground right at Naruto. Naruto looks for a way to get out of his self made prison. His jutsu still hasn't fully dissipated so if he tries to get out, he will be in risk of getting injured by his own jutsu but he can't stay there. That bolt of lightning will ignite the ash cloud.

So Naruto takes the third option.

"**Fūton: Kami no Gifu!**" (Wind Release: Tornado (or Hurricane) of God!)

The wind violently picks up and swirls around Naruto without any hand signs. As the bolt of lightning approaches, the ash cloud and the Vacuum spheres are completely encased in Naruto's tornado. The tornado continues to pick up speed and chunks of dirt begin to fly up, making Naruto disappear from their view.

Then the lightning bolt hits…nothing happens. The ash cloud being too dispersed to ignite. Akasha growls in annoyance and forms more hand seals.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan!**" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!)

A giant flame comes out of her mouth but it doesn't form a dragon, more like an oversized flamethrower. The tornado instantly goes from vicious wind tunnel to firey blaze of hell and charred goodness. The whole tornado is set ablaze and encompasses the entire tornado, reaching up to the heavens, making the entire village able to see it.

"That's better."

Kakashi sweat drops at Akasha's desire to see a colossal column of fire.

Suddenly Akasha narrows her eyes and begins going through a long list of hands seals very quickly.

She completes her hand seals and holds her hands up.

"**Ninpō: Ikazuchi no Kiba!**" (Ninja Art: Fangs of Lightning!)

Her arms explode in lightning that goes into the air and forms dark clouds. Her eyes widen though when column of fire explodes outward in all directions. She has to shield her face from the intense heat that sweeps across the entire training ground, though she does keep her jutsu going, setting up her next move.

She moves her arms back up to resume pouring her chakra into the atmosphere when a sight catches her eyes. Naruto, walking through the smoke towards her, his blue eyes shining. His cloak is billowing behind him, his clothes completely unscathed. Akasha nearly loses her concentration on her jutsu, mesmerized as she is by the sight.

Then she remembers this is a spar.

"**Hakkei!**" (Release!)

Suddenly the area is lit up by numerous lightning strikes, all aimed at Naruto and the general area. She is determined to make this training ground look nothing its original form of a flat land.

After seven strikes, she lets the jutsu go and to her great surprise, Naruto is just standing there, albeit his hair is literally defying gravity right now and his clothes are vacuum sucked to his body, but other than that he is completely fine.

Before either can do anything else, Kakashi jumps between them.

"Good job. That was a very good spar."

Naruto puts a pout on. "Why did you stop it? I was having fun."

"Because if I don't stop it here, then both of you will use techniques that are meant to kill, like that last one, Akasha. Your Naruto put up a wind shield and used his Fūinjutsu to absorb the ones that would have hit him directly or he would be dead."

"Sorry. I got carried away," she rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

'Damn it! Why am I feeling guilty? If he couldn't dodge it then he wasn't fit for active duty and I would have saved him a painful death.'

"Anyways, you two are evenly matched. Akasha, your better at Taijutsu because it takes time for Naruto to gather nature chakra to enter Sage Mode and you are limited to three clones for nature absorption while you, Akasha, just need to channel your chakra to hold your own."

Naruto's mouth drops. "How did you know that?"

Kakashi smirks. "What? You didn't think I wouldn't do my research on my students?"

Naruto closes his mouth, allowing Kakashi to continue.

"Both of you are even in Ninjutsu in terms of knowledge of jutsu as well as proper use and destruction potential of said jutsu. Naruto is better in Fūinjutsu due to his heritage and Akasha is slightly better at planning as she disrupted your attack and nearly trapped you. Naruto however, has the elemental advantage. Wind is the most offensive and while there aren't many defensive jutsu, the ones that do exist are extremely powerful. Not to mention that wind is the easiest to manipulate since there is no shortage of air and it has no definitive shape."

Kakashi finishes with his assessment and both Akasha and Naruto are happy with his conclusions.

"Meet me at Training Ground 8 tomorrow at ten for training and missions. Ja ne!"

As soon as Kakashi left with Sasuke, Akasha turns to Naruto.

"What did you hit me with before you told me to stop holding back?"

Naruto gives her a shit eat grin. "Well, that is nature chakra. When I enter Sage Mode, I can manipulate the nature chakra within me to extend my range, enhance my strength, or make a completely different strike. I made a different strike, just below my hand made of nature chakra that hit you. Don't feel too bad about it though. Only people with Sage training can see nature chakra."

Akasha nods and mindlessly rubs the spot on her cheek that was hit.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat? I'm really hungry after that spar," Naruto asks her.

"I can't. I'm meeting up with my old sensei. I promised her lunch."

Naruto gives her a look, like he was expecting her to give that answer, to reject his offer.

"Well have a good time then."

Naruto begins to walk off and Akasha can't help but feel a little…sorry? Guilty? She isn't sure, but it doesn't feel good to see this blond walk away for some reason.

"You…you could come if you want…" she calls after him, somewhat desperately. She curses her emotions for turning her into a prepubescent teen who is uncomfortable around the opposite sex.

Naruto turns and gives her a questioning look.

"Well? My offer isn't going to stay all day!"

Naruto smiles and walks back to her, a very happy grin on his face.

Akasha's face has a twinge of pink on it from the handsome teen next to her, his infectious grin on full display.

"Oh, and your paying for yourself."

Akasha pokes Naruto's shoulder and she shunshins to a very nice looking restaurant. Akasha walks in, but Naruto stays put.

"Come on. I'm not waiting for you." When Naruto doesn't move, Akasha turns around.

Naruto shakes his head.

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm not allowed in this is a place. I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto begins to walk off, Akasha staring after him. She had not missed the look of profound sadness on his face, the way his eyes shrank back when he realized where they were.

Akasha distractedly walks into the restaurant, looking half heartedly for Anko, who for some reason, always arrives before her, even if they both just got done training.

She walks around, looking, but not really seeing when a hand grabs her elbow. She whirls around and is about to attack when a voice stops her.

"Stop it"

It is a simple, yet authoritative command. Akasha looks to find Anko is the one holding her arm.

Anko directs her to a corner table where Anko has Akasha sitting in the corner, the spot usually that is hers. But with Akasha not paying attention and getting spooked is not something that they need right now.

"What's with you? You passed my table three times and on top of that you nearly attacked me."

Akasha looks down. "Sorry. I was distracted."

Anko gives Akasha a worried look.

"Who are you talking about?"

Akasha answers without even thinking. "A teammate named Naruto. He asked to get lunch with me but I told him that I couldn't. He then gave me this look. It was like he expected me to say no. I don't know why but I felt bad for him so I invited him to lunch with us. Then when we got here, he said he wasn't allowed in. He looked so…depressed and lonely and walked off."

Anko looks at Akasha. Yes, this isn't going to be good.

"Akasha, that boy has done nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing to warrant his treatment by the village. Fifteen years ago, this village was attacked and…Naruto is blamed for it. He is hated on for something he has no control over. He has no family, very little friends. He grew up completely alone until Jiraiya came to train him.

"I know that he is affecting you. I can see it in how you act. But don't go prying into his personal life. He has secrets just like you do. You must wait for him to open up to you just like you must trust someone before you tell them your secrets."

Akasha nods in understanding. She will ask him about it tomorrow but won't pry too much into his life. After all, she knows exactly how it feels to keep secrets.

**Time Skip – 3 Weeks**

Turns out that Kakashi's training is mostly teambuilding exercises. Only once has he actually sat them down and had then learn jutsu. But Akasha and Naruto continue to talk, much to his delight.

**Flashback – 2 Weeks Ago**

_Team 11 just finished another team exercise that has no value what so ever. Akasha and Naruto work well together, but Sasuke just goes off on his own and tries to pass on his own. _

_Akasha and Naruto aren't even sweaty as they have so much stamina. They could do those kinds of missions all day and not get tired._

"_Hey Naruto," Naruto hears Akasha call to him before he shunshins away._

"_I was wondering if you would like to get lunch."_

_Naruto cleans out his ears, making sure he heard correctly. He sees no evidence of a blush on her face. Yeah, Akasha somewhat fixed her problem of getting flustered around him, citing that it wouldn't do if an immortal being like her to get flustered over a short lived human, no matter how handsome._

_Naruto feels his face brighten and he gives her his best smile._

"_Of course. Where are we going?" He is literally bouncing in excitement._

"_Well I don't know. Where do you usually go?" she asks him._

_Naruto's mouth almost drops. "Oh, you have to have Ramen. It is the food of the Gods!"_

_Naruto excitedly touches her shoulder, somehow remembering she doesn't really liked to be touched, and shunshins to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. _

"_Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee-chan!" he calls loudly into the back._

_A woman about eighteen steps out of the back with a white apron on._

"_Hello Naruto-kun! The usual today?" she asks. Then spots Akasha. _

"_Whose you friend?"_

"_This is Akasha, my teammate!" he says excitedly. _

_Ayame eyes Akasha quite coldly before turning a smiling face back to Naruto. _

"_Two shrimp and a beef coming right up!"_

_She turns and goes right into the back._

"_Are you not going to get anything?" Naruto asks, a worried expression on his face._

"_Well I would if I were asked what I want," she retorts. _

"_Hey Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto calls. _

_A few seconds later, Teuchi comes through and spots Naruto and Akasha. He looks from Naruto to Akasha and immediately notices her apprehensive look and just how pretty she is._

"_Well, how's my favorite customer doing today? Who is your friend?"_

"_This is Akasha, my teammate. She wants to order some Ramen!"_

_Teuchi chuckles. "Trying to convert more people to Ramen huh? Well I can't say I couldn't use the business. What can I get you, young lady?"_

"_I guess I would like a Miso Ramen please."_

"_Sure thing," he says cheerfully. But he stops before disappearing into the back._

"_She sure is a pretty thing Naruto. I would watch out. Ayame may get jealous."_

_Naruto is instantly red in the face. Yes he had noticed Akasha's beauty but figured that she didn't like people staring at her all the time. Who would?_

_Akasha coughs, getting Naruto's attention. _

"_So…um...I was wondering why you weren't allowed in that restaurant."_

_Naruto hangs his head a little. _

"_I don't know. Sarutobi-jiji just avoids the question and Jiraiya says he isn't allowed to tell me. I'm starting to get tired of not knowing why I'm so hated."_

_Akasha looks on with sympathy. It was like with her and her 'family'. The glares, the reproaches, the ugly words behind her back. Yeah, she could understand his pain._

"_Well, forget about them. From the looks of things you have people who really care about you. Don't worry about what bitter hearted people think. No matter what you do, you can't change them."_

_Naruto looks at Akasha, very surprised that she would hold the same kind of pain that he did. He continues to look at her, a newfound respect forming. She just turns and gives him a small, sad smile. _

_That is the scene that Ayame came to. She looks from one to the other before jealousy sets in. She slams the bowls down between them spilling a good deal of broth and making Naruto jump. Akasha had smelled her and the Ramen so she wasn't' surprised by her presence but of the pure jealousy in Ayame's eyes. _

"_Here you go Naruto-kun. Sorry about the broth, I slipped and didn't have a very good grip on them."_

_Naruto flashes her a smile. "It's alright Ayame-nee-chan. I like the noodles as much as the broth."_

_Ayame gives him her best smiles, then turns to glare at Akasha as she turns to go into the back. A few seconds later, Akasha's bowl of Miso Ramen clatters across the counter, spilling half of the bowl._

"_Oh, clumsy me. I slipped."_

_Akasha glares at Ayame as she grabs her half spilled bowl. In two minutes, she has finished her bowl while Naruto is finishing up his first bowl of shrimp (he is taking it slower because he has a friend here for the first time and doesn't want to scare them off with his bad habits). He looks over to her with a confused expression._

"_Did you get enough to eat?"_

_Akasha does look at him and sighs. If she tells him about the whole sabotage, things will just get ugly. And the last thing she needs is more attention on her._

"_I'm ok."_

_But Naruto wont' have it. He hold up is beef ramen to her. _

"_Here, have mine. I don't really need it."_

_Akasha tries to push it away but Naruto keeps insisting. _

"_Please…I don't want you to go hungry because of me."_

_The pitiful tone and look he is giving her…she just can't fight against that. She begrudgingly takes the bowl and eats. She has no idea what he just did and how much of a miracle it is that he is _sharing_ his Ramen._

_Ayame comes back to talk to Naruto and sees Akasha eating one of Naruto's bowls and instantly assumes. She snatches the bowl out of Akasha's hands._

"_Hey, I was eating that!"_

_Ayame glares daggers openly at her._

"_Why would you steal that from Naruto-kun?"_

_Akasha looks confused. "What? I didn't take it from him. He gave it to me."_

_Ayame laughs bitterly. "Yeah right. I've known Naruto for most of my life and not once has he shared with someone. So fess up!"_

_Akasha gives her an annoyed sigh. "I have nothing to fess up to. Ask Naruto if you're so sure I took it. You know Naruto well. And if he loves Ramen so much like you say then I would have had a hard time stealing it without someone hearing the commotion."_

"_That's because you're seducing him!"_

_Akasha's eyes go wide. Anger starts to boil inside her. How dare this puny human accuse her of something so petty? Before she can act, Naruto finally has enough._

"_Akasha, Ayame stop!" a hand on Akasha's shoulder told her that he would take care of this. "Ayame, I did give her by bowl because you purposefully tipped over her bowl and made most of it come out!"_

_Ayame looks down at the ground after she gets over the fact that Naruto had actually shared his favorite food. _

"_I don't know what your problem is but this isn't the Ayame that I know. I'll come back when I know she is here again."_

_With that Naruto gets up and storms off, leaving Ayame in a fit of tears. _

**End Flashback**

Ayame had got to Naruto's apartment a few days later, eyes very red and puffy. She had profusely apologized and literally got on her knees, begging for forgiveness. Naruto had told Akasha later that Ayame had fallen asleep and was forced to spend the night. Of course Naruto was very quick to point out that nothing had happened, a small blush on his face, from embarrassment and making sure that she didn't see him as a "lecher" and a pervert.

He had apologized to Akasha, saying that Ayame was very protective of him. However, Akasha knew that wasn't the case. She had seen the severe jealousy in her eyes. And she knew this would not be the end of it.

Right now, Naruto and his teammates are in the Hokage's office. In fact all teams from seasoned Jōnin to fresh Genin were crammed into the large office but nobody knew the reason. However there were hints. Nobody wants to say it but they have a feeling why. There is only one reason for such a gathering.

"Thank you all for gathering here so quickly. I know the day is late and you wish to go home to your families, but there is urgent news that you all should be aware of. As of 4:30pm this afternoon, Kumogakure no Sato and Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) declared war on Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni (Fire Country). We are now in a wartime status and engagements are now open war. I will be sending more shinobi to secure our borders so all teams expect to receive missions C-ranks and above.

"I know you are all worried. Tomorrow, I will address the public and our economy will be mobilized. I know that some of you will lose your lives, but rest assured that it will not be in vain. We will win this war and show why Konoha is the strongest of all the Elemental Nations!"

Sarutobi finishes nearly shouting, using his voice to light the Fire of Will. Shinobi start cheering and shouting, making Akasha cover ears, Naruto notices.

After a good five minutes of cheering the shinobi begin to dissipate. Hiruzen spots Team Eleven and calls for them.

"Thank for attending. I know that you three are probably scared. War is a nasty business and forces people to grow up much faster than they should. I have the first mission of the Kumo-Konoha war. Team Eleven is to set out tonight to find one Tsunade Senju and return her to Konoha. Here is a letter from me. If she refuses then give her this."

Hiruzen hands Kakashi two envelopes to which Kakashi seals them immediately.

"This will be a C-rank mission. I do not know what to expect but we cannot leave such a high level ninja by herself, open for attack. She is a Sannin and is a huge target. They will likely target her first. Here are the last known whereabouts and where we think she is heading. Included is a dossier on her habits and likely hang out places. This mission is open ended so pack for at least three weeks. Dismissed!"

The three Genin instantly turn around and look at Kakashi who received a thick folder.

"Alright team. Go and get your Go Bags and meet me at the East Gate in ten minutes."

Once all three are clear of the anti-shunshin barrier shunshin to their own houses.

When they leave, Jiraiya comes out from his hiding spot on the window sill.

"Do you think it's a good idea hiding it from him? He is already suspicious about the seal."

Sarutobi rocks back in his chair, smoking his long pipe.

"I have no choice. If he were to learn the truth then…I don't even want to think about what would happen to his emotional state. Not only that but the fact we lied to him about how his father really died."

Jiraiya slams his hands down on the desk. "But what if he gets contacted by the fox? What then? He is already near Sannin level with Sage Mode and his summons. He is going to resent us if we don't tell him. And how do we explain a group of S-rank missing ninja after him? He isn't naïve enough to believe that it is because of his father. You're lucky I found Minato's notes on the Shiki Fuin before Naruto did.

"I came back and left my spy network for him. I heard about his life here and did my duty as his Godfather. I believe we should tell him before this blows up in our face!"

"I know what I'm doing Jiraiya. I have been doing this for too many years and I need to find my successor. I'm too old for this."

Jiraiya eyes his old (in both sense of the word) teacher. He will abide by the will of his Hokage. However the last sentence puts him on edge.

'Just how many people are you deceiving or conning?'

**With Akasha**

Akasha opens her front door, careful to avoid the traps. One can't be too careful when in a city where the number of people she can fully trust can be counted on one hand.

It is a comfortable apartment that she got with Anko's help. It took a lot of convincing for Akasha to accept monetary help from Anko to pay for the apartment. Akasha has kept a very detailed account of just how much she owes Anko.

It is a relatively large apartment. One full bathroom, two bedrooms, a full kitchen, a large living room, her own washer and dryer (she has to put in herbs to make the water safe to touch and makes her clothes smell of grass), and three hall closets. It also came completely furnished.

Akasha keeps her home immaculately clean. One might not have pinned her for chores, but she is determined to not live in filth. Plus in her mind, it makes her feel like she isn't taking advantage of Anko.

She goes to her fridge and opens it. Inside are dozens of blood packs. This was her surprise from Anko. More than two dozen packs of human blood. While Akasha had been stockpiling animal blood for years, but there is absolutely no substitute for human blood. She has no idea how Anko had gotten so many packets of blood, but she isn't going to complain.

She reaches in and grabs a dozen packets of blood, both animal and human, and seals them in a specially marked scroll that she keeps on her at all times. It wouldn't do well for her teammates to accidently to come across it. Besides, she might need a pack when she can't access her pack.

She picks up her Go Bag and writes a quick note for Anko, saying that she will be leaving on a mission for an unknown amount of time. Anko has a key to her apartment and comes over quite regularly to eat and just hang out and keep Akasha company.

Once she locks the door, she shunshins to the meeting place and finds that she is the second one there, after Kakashi.

"Alright, open up and let me check your Go Bag."

A Go Bag is just as it sounds. A bag that you literally pick up and are ready to go at a moment's notice. She opens the bag and takes out about a dozen scrolls, each labeled.

Kakashi looks over each. There is a scroll for "Camping Gear", "Clothes", "Weapons", "Weapon Scrolls", "Interrogation", "Stealth", "Poison", "Traps", "Rations", and "First Aid".

Kakashi opens the ones labeled "Weapons" and "Weapon Scrolls". Out flashes about a hundred each of kunai, shurikan, senbon (most likely poisoned), explosive tags, smoke tags, and a spool of ninja wire. She literally packed for every conceivable

Satisfied, he re-seals the weapons and looks at the "Weapon Scrolls". He finds a dozen near identical scrolls. There are a dozen with a blue tag and the rest have a red tag. Kakashi looks to her with a confused look on his face.

"Those hold specially sealed weapons that when unsealed, it will unleash all at the same time. They have kunai, shurikan, senbon, javelins, scimitars, battle axes, pikes, halberds, bear spears, tridents, sais, scythes, glaives, sickles, long swords, kodachi, claymores, nodachi, stilettos, several francisca (throwing axe)…" She is about to continue when Kakashi interrupts her. His eye brows kept rising after every weapon she listed off after number five. She could no longer see his eyebrows and wouldn't be surprised if they were floating about his head.

"I get the picture. How do you have all these weapons?" he asks desperately

Akasha shrugs. "I don't know. I just pick them up from when Anko threw them at me. Ask her. By the way, half of those I had to pull out of me. Anyways, all are poisoned of course. The red ones have a lethal poison while the blue ones only paralyze for two hours and is fast acting."

Kakashi sweat drops. Leave it to Anko to do such a thing.

"Alright, are you on your special…needs."

Akasha pulls out her blood scroll. "I got a dozen here. I can ration them and have either one every three days or have a half of one ever two days. The last one will put me in a weakened state because of malnutrition. After that, I will have trouble controlling the cravings."

Kakashi nods. "I don't know how long it will take. That depends on how accurate this Intel is. If needed we can stop near a village and I'll go with you to take some from the animals."

Akasha nods. Truthfully, she doesn't like being away from her supply. Since she doesn't have an easily replaceable source.

"Also, we could ask the Hokage to send Anko to deliver a new supply for me. So that is an option. She knows everything plus has a key to my apartment so we wouldn't have to explain anything to someone new."

"Well, that will only work one-if the Hokage agrees to send her and two- if she already isn't on a mission."

Akasha smirks. "Well that is an easy one. Anko has a supply on her for this very thing but this is only for emergencies. We agreed to use my supply before we use the one she has."

Kakashi takes all the information in stride. "Well, it sounds like you and Anko have thought this out thoroughly. Just keep me updated if you get low

Kakashi then checks her med pack, interrogation, stealth, and rations. He raised an eyebrow at her when he picked up a wicked looking metal hook in her interrogation pack.

"What? You expect me to tear their finger nails off with my hands? I may be partial towards blood, but I don't like getting it on my hands. It would be a waste."

Kakashi chuckles at Akasha's…whatever she is being. He finds it funny that she will drink the stuff but won't get it on her hands.

Akasha is busy re-sealing her pack when Naruto shows up.

"You know, I said ten minutes not half an hour," Kakashi admonishes.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're the last one to get on someone for being late. Remember when Akasha had to literally drag you to a team meeting and then burned you Icha Icha?"

Kakashi's hand instinctively reaches for his pouch. He touches it, making sure that it is indeed still there.

"Now Naruto, show me your Go Bag."

For the most part, Naruto's is like Akasha's minus the "Interrogation" and "Poison". His gear almost matches hers as well, Jiraiya pounding it into his head about being ready for all occasions. Naruto also has a section labeled "Books".

Inside, he has books from beginning chakra control to extremely advanced wind chakra manipulation. He also has several notebooks from both Jiraiya and his dad, having access to the Namikaze house at the age of eleven.

"I figured that we would have at least some down time so I had my clones copy down almost every book in the library and add it to my own. It may be of use someday. We may have some time to read so I thought I would bring a small selection."

Naruto then unseals it and hundreds of books come unsealed. Their mouths drop and Naruto has a sheepish look. "I couldn't decide on what to bring so I brought a lot."

Akasha picks up a book and reads the cover. "'Fūinjutsu for Dummies by Dummies', 'Wind broken down', 'Chakra, the Life Giving Energy or Leach?' What the hell is all this stuff. Surely you don't need all this stuff."

"Like I said, I couldn't decide so I brought a little of everything."

Before either can say anything else, Sasuke appears.

"Alright Naruto. Just don't be too distracted. Seal up your stuff. Sasuke, show me your Go Bag."

Sasuke just turns and does his signature noise.

"Sasuke, that wasn't a request. Let me see your bag now."

Sasuke glares at him and hands over the bag. Inside there are only four scrolls. "Camping", "Clothes", "Weapons", and "Food".

"Sasuke, where is your med pack?"

"I don't have one. I for one do not plan on getting hit to use one."

Kakashi sighs. "That was one of my requirements for a Go Bag. What if your teammates needed a med pack?"

"Then they deserve to die. They obviously weren't strong enough to deal with a threat and therefore are getting in my way."

The three of them just stare at Sasuke in disbelief.

"I will let it go this time, but next time I check your bag, you will have one. You will buy one at the nearest town."

Sasuke glares at Kakashi. He opens his mouth when a very harsh glare cuts his off.

"Those who abandon the mission are garbage, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than the cockroaches we walk on. This is not up for debate. If you do not have one, then you have no part of this team and no amount of leverage the council puts on me to take you back will _not_ work. Not move out."

Kakashi takes the lead, jumping off into the trees. The Chūnin guards don't bother to stop them. They had already cataloged them while they were standing there.

They travel for four hours before it got too dark to travel safely. Each unrolls their camping gear.

"Naruto you take first watch then Sasuke then Akasha. Take two hour shifts. Akasha you are last since your night vision is the best of all of us and right before dawn is the darkest part of the night and the most susceptible to attack."

Sasuke is miffed that Akasha is put in charge of the most important part of the night.

Naruto creates a bunch of clones and sends them in all directions and has them henge into bushes or rocks or a twig on a branch. Naruto leaves three clones in his tent, all gathering nature chakra in case there really is a fight. He notices Akasha's curious look when his three clones go into his tiny tent, but when she shrugs, he continues preparing for a night watch.

Naruto jumps into a tree after taking the fire out. It would ruin his night vision and create incredibly deep shadows. He becomes very still and takes in the world around him. In his hand is a book, but he doesn't think he will be reading much of it. Instead, he lets his senses go.

He can feel everything. It is different here than in the village. Here there are no artificial buildings or paved roads. Just nature and calmness. He feels the crickets as they chirp and the owls as they hoot. He basks in the calm feeling as he soaks up the nature energy.

Slowly his thoughts turn to Akasha. He can feel her unique chakra, so very calm right now. Usually it feels like it is about to boil over but as she sleeps right now…it is almost soothing to feel such a powerful yet gentle flow.

How can such a nice person have such a violent chakra nature? He is pretty sure that a pair of wings would not be out of place on her. He imagines her beautiful face sleeping right now, her guard dropped, her worries forgotten. How angelic her face would be if it weren't so guarded?

All too soon, Naruto's internal clock tells him that it has been two hours. He silently hops of the limb and lands without a sound. He walks to Sasuke's tent and zips it open. What he sees almost makes him puke.

Sasuke is naked with a white substance, that isn't too hard to figure out what it is considering he is naked, on ground. His rather average Johnson on full display as his prostate is working like it should, giving Sasuke a hard on. A picture of Akasha in a short battle kimono taken from the ground, getting an up skirt shot of her blue panties is lying in his unconscious hand. He has a satisfied look on his face and is drooling.

Naruto, for once in his life, isn't sure what to do. Then an idea comes to mind. Naruto soundlessly sprints to his tent, as soon as he zips it open, a clone hands him what he wants.

Muttering a quick thanks, he moves back to Sasuke's tent, camera in hand. He stops just outside the tent. He knows that a sudden flash will wake him up, so Naruto makes a few hand seals.

"**Katon: Nensho Hikari!**" (Fire Release: Burning Light!)

Naruto whispers the jutsu as ball of fire appears out of the low light of the fire that Naruto breathes. Naruto uses the minimum amount of chakra to keep the light very low. Slowly, Naruto makes his way to back to Sasuke. Naruto moves the ball into the tent and very slowly, ups the amount of chakra.

Naruto then carefully reaches and takes Sasuke's empty hand and moves it as fast as he dares towards his boner. When near, Sasuke's hand instinctively wraps around his own length. Naruto has to suppress his laugh, lest he wake someone.

At this point, the fireball is bright enough to get a good picture. Naruto creates to clones and has them hold open the flaps. Suddenly a breeze blows into the tent, making Sasuke shiver and clamp down on his erection.

'This is too perfect.'

Naruto snaps a dozen photos, making sure to get several good shots of the picture in his hand to the hand around his member to the drool on his face. All-in-all, a very good night. This is blackmail material for years to come.

Naruto slowly recedes the light and dispels the clones and zips the tent back up. He then places the camera in his tent before walking over to Akasha's tent. By that time, an extra hour had gone by. He gently taps on the outside, alerting her to his presence.

Akasha blearily opens her tent, clearly half asleep. "Naruto? I thought Sasuke was supposed to wake me."

"Sasuke is rather…indisposed of right now. I thought we would split it three each since Sasuke won't be joining us."

Akasha yawns stifle a curse. She nods and grabs a ration bar out of her bag. She also makes some instant coffee from herbal water, coffee ground coffee beans, and her fire element. She has a specially made mug that conducts heat through it, but doesn't burn the user when fire chakra is run through it. It acts like a thermos and keeps the liquid warm.

Naruto notices that Akasha is headed to Sasuke's tent.

'Shit! That will not end well.'

"Hey Akasha. Do you mind if I stay up with you for a while? I don't feel like going to bed. I'm not tired."

Akasha gives him a confused look but shrugs. She yawns again and bypasses Sasuke's tent, having, what Naruto can only guess, is that she decided that it isn't worth a fight in the middle of the night.

Naruto sits under the tree he was in and Akasha joins him.

"I like it at night better. It is less chaotic and everything is peaceful. It's as if this is the world's center, the thing that holds the world's sanity together. Could you imagine a world with no night?"

Akasha looks up to the stars. They are so different from the ones back in her home realm.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it before."

"I think of the night sky as a window, through which you can see all the wonders of the universe. It makes you feel so insignificant…to know that all the way up there are things infinitely bigger and more complex than you. It calms me a bit to know that to see something to beautiful all I have to do is look up."

A pleasant silence falls between them. Akasha keeps stealing glances at Naruto, not sure what to think of him. Most teens his age are worried about getting some girls hooch or a cool jutsu. But Naruto has taken the time to wonder about things bigger than him.

'He is definitely different'

They talk in low voices about theory of bigger things when Kakashi walks out and sees both Akasha and Naruto up and sees the two of them nearly sitting on top of each other and completely engrossed in their conversation.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei," the two say with little hesitation.

"Where is Sasuke?"

A Naruto emerges from his tent gets up and shows Kakashi a picture. Instantly Kakashi is on the ground laughing his ass off.

"What is it?" a confused Akasha asks.

Naruto nervously chuckles. "You don't want to know. It's a guy thing," he adds quickly as his first excuse wouldn't be sufficient.

"Is he? When did you? Oh this is priceless!"

Let it be known that Kakashi's laugh is quite creepy, coming from a man who hides behind a mask and a cloud of indifference.

"Oh Kami…just wait until I share that with the guys back home. I haven't laughed that hard since…well…shit. Since never. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen."

Kakashi has to work very hard to suppress his laughter as he walks up to Sasuke's tent and unzips it. Kakashi falls back, laughing again.

Now Akasha is feeling left out.

"What is really on that picture?"

Naruto starts sweating bullets.

Seeing how she isn't going to get answers from Naruto, she stops over to Sasuke's tent. But before she can see anything, Naruto's hand on her shoulder stops her. She sees no playfulness or joking in his eyes. He is serious.

"I really think you shouldn't look. I know you are curious, but if you trust me not to look, I will tell you when we get back to the village. Do you trust me?"

Akasha is torn. On one side, she really wants to trust what Naruto says. So far as she knows, he hasn't lied to her. At least not while being serious. On the other hand, her instincts to not trust anybody are warring. That part of her wants to shove Naruto aside and see for herself. The fact that Kakashi is still rolling on the ground is not helping her curiosity.

"Is what is in there that bad?"

Naruto sighs. "Yes and no. One- it would be incredibly embarrassing for him. Two- there is a very strong possibility of you actually killing him. We can't afford that right now. Not on our first mission. I for one would love to be able to leave the city again and not be confined to D-rank missions."

Akasha cringes at the thought of doing D-ranks again. D-ranks had been allocated to the Academy students to get a trial run of just how missions happened. The thirteen and up students would do anything from garden to babysit to picking ticks out of a man's ass hairs. Akasha had been the unlucky one to get that mission. She had to be admitted to the Psyc-ward of the hospital for severe mental trauma and was there for a solid two months before she was well enough to not be in a padded room, a reinforced straight jacket, and a chakra suppressant seal.

She ended up getting an A-rank pay for that and that mission was declared sealed. No other mission has been declared off limits. Not even catching Tora the cat, no matter how many times that cat demonstrated it can _USE_ chakra. That cat has a higher casualty rate then many Jōnin.

Back to the camp site, Akasha searches Naruto's face for signs of deceit. She can hear his heart pumping fast, like he is afraid of her reaction.

"Fine but you had better tell me the instant we are back within the gates."

Naruto lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He flashes her a thankful grin as his body visibly relaxes. He walks over to Kakashi who is still chuckling on the ground. He keeps trying to get up, but every time he does, his eyes fall on Sasuke's form and the laughter begins anew.

That ends when Naruto kicks Kakashi in the sternum. "Oi! Get duck-ass up. We have a mission to do."

Kakashi regains control and gets up. "Thanks for that. I wasn't sure if I would ever stop laughing."

"No problem but let's get this going before Akasha changes her mind and decides to look."

Ten minutes later, Sasuke comes out of his tent, sleepy eyed and tousled hair to where it looks like there are two ducks sticking their asses straight out of his hair.

"Good morning, Akasha-chan."

Akasha's blood immediately begins to boil

'How dare he call me with such familiarity!'

Naruto, feeling that the situation is about to go from bad to worse, shunshins over to Sasuke then shunshins again with Sasuke. They land a few hundred feet from the campsite.

"What the hell are you mphh!"

Naruto's hand is over Sasuke's mouth, a very serious glare staring down the Uchiha.

"You need to tone it down. If you didn't notice, I just saved you from another beating by her hand."

Sasuke throws Naruto off.

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?"

All Naruto does is to hold up a picture, making Sasuke pale considerably.

"She does not know about this…yet. Right now, I am the only thing between you and a six foot grave. So you had better back off before the Uchiha clan dies out!"

Sasuke's pale face only nods.

"That is how I found you when I went to wake you for your rounds. You had better volunteer for an extra shift tonight, lest you give Akasha even more reason to be upset with you."

Naruto shunshins them back to the campsite, leaving the Uchiha alone with his thoughts. Akasha raises an eyebrow at Naruto who shrugs. They have a quiet breakfast and a quick one before they set off into the early morning hours.

They reach a small town after two hours of fast travel. After hours of searching with Naruto using his Sage Mode to search and Akasha's natural sensor abilities, they come up empty. While they don't know her chakra signature, all they really have to look for is a large one. Most villages do not have someone with chakra reserves large enough to do twenty A-rank jutsu in a row and not be dead. Next town, same result.

Town after town, they come up empty and it has been a week since war was declared. Kakashi is starting to get worried. It has been a full month since they started on their first mission outside of Konoha.

He messages Sarutobi as they head to the next village on their list.

"Stop."

All four come to a stop and turn to Akasha, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Two hundred yards to the southwest, ten signatures. I can't tell from this distance just how strong though."

"Hang on. I'll join you," Naruto offers as he creates three clones. Naruto and his doppelgangers all collect nature chakra. As soon as each clone has a fourth of the charka required to go into Sage Mode, he releases each clone and just barely has enough to enter Sage Mode.

"It seems I'm not in range yet. I need to be closer."

The group takes off towards the signatures, rapidly closing the distance.

"Ok, ten signatures. Nine Jōnin level reserves and one Kage level. They are heading at a constant pace towards the north east."

Akasha nods her agreement to Naruto's assessment.

Kakashi frowns. There shouldn't be anyone with those kind of reserves here in this part of Hi no Kuni.

"Gear up. Leave all non-combat gear here. Get several explosive and smoke tags. Do not use a Genjutsu to hide it. They might have a sensor with them. We do not know if they are friendly or not so we will go in prepared. In case we get ambushed, Akasha, you are the heavy hitter, Naruto you absorb as much as you can with your Fūinjutsu, and Sasuke, you are to watch our backs."

"Why am I the one that has to be on the sidelines?"

Akasha rolls her eyes.

"You're not on the side lines. We are trusting you with our backs obviously. That is a position of honor to know that people trust you enough to turn their backs to you."

Having no response to that, Sasuke just keeps his mouth shut.

Naruto creates four clones. Three of which immediately start to gather nature chakra while the fourth is instructed to look over their bags and if needed to begin collecting nature chakra himself.

Kakashi nods to his team and they silently jump in the direction of the large group.

All too soon, the group is in sight and because of the direction Akasha had them go, they are right in the path of the ninja. And none of them like what they see.

A tall, beautiful blond with enormous breasts jumping alongside a black haired woman slightly taller and much skinnier. That wasn't what bothered Team Eleven. The problem is they are moving with eight people in black and yellow cloaks with masks, consistent with Anbu division of Kumo.

"Damn. Why the hell is…Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi hisses.

Sasuke has jumped from their hiding place and into the direct path of the Kumo nin.

"Hand over Lady Tsunade before you get hurt," Sasuke arrogantly demands.

The large group stops and exchanges looks before all of them form hand signs.

Sasuke's eyes go wide when a half dozen high level Raiton jutsu and two water jutsu race at him.

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Butai Sesshu Natsuin!**" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Elemental Absorption Seal!)

Naruto jumps in front of Sasuke and hold out his hand. A seal appears on his palm and suddenly a gale force wind sucks every last jutsu into the seal on his hand.

Tsunade's eyes go wide.

'Blond hair, blue eyes, Uzumaki techniques. Could it be?'

The Kumo Anbu all have surprised body language.

"I'll repeat what my teammate said. Release Lady Tsunade and nobody gets hurt."

One Kumo nin laughs and steps to the front. "You honestly think that we could force her to do something she doesn't want to do and not come out without injuries. Look around you. All eight of us are untouched and neither she nor her apprentice has a mark on her as well."

Kakashi narrows his eyes.

"Step aside. I am going with Kumo," Tsunade says authoritatively.

Naruto's eyes narrow. "So you're just going to abandon your village to its enemy during wartime? And here your sensei was worried about you only for you to be sleeping with the enemy," he says harshly.

Tsunade winces at the remark.

"He sent you because you need me, need my medical expertise."

Naruto shakes his head. "He said to give you this."

Naruto produces an envelope and tosses it to her. But before it can reach her, the lead Kumo nin slices it into hundreds of pieces.

"As touching as that was, we aren't here to make small talk. Now get out of our way or die. Oh and tell your two teammates to come out."

Akasha and Kakashi are surprised that they were found out but Naruto chuckles.

"What teammates? Lord Hokage sent just the two of us since he didn't think there would be any trouble."

"Ha! As if. Konoha policy is a group of four, not less. So tell the other kiddies to come out."

Naruto starts to laugh. "You know, if your Intel is that bad you won't last a year into this war. While that may be true for Genin teams, both him and I are Chūnin and the rules differ. So…hand Tsunade over and leave while you can or be defeated or at least delayed long enough for reinforcements to arrive, which should be in about ten minutes."

The Anbu look nervously to one another. They all heard the stories of the infamous Uzumaki clan and their very dangerous Fūinjutsu. They held off three of the five major hidden villages with just over three hundred people. And now they have one right in front of them.

Kakashi looks on with great surprise at Naruto. Not only did he just put doubt in to the minds of the Anbu, but he also told them not to show up for at least five and let them attack from the rear.

"We wait. We will go in five or if it is looking bad for them."

Akasha nods and goes through hand signs, stopping on the last one, waiting for the signal.

On some unknown signal, the Anbu charge, leaving Tsunade and Shizune standing on the side lines. A few stay behind and form hand signs.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!**" (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!)

"**Suiton: Teppōdama!**" (Water Release: Gunshot!)

A giant bullet of water erupts out of the mask of an Anbu and mixes with the electricity of the other Anbu. The other Anbu rush towards the two, making it a Taijutsu and weapons battle.

Naruto lifts his other hand. Another seal appears on his palm.

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Butai Hanpatsu** **Natsuin!**" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Elemental Repelling Seal!)

A wide, transparent seal becomes visible in mid air and when the collaboration jutsu strikes the seal, it does what the name suggests and rebounds the jutsu back on the Anbu.

The Anbu scatter, their charge broken.

Naruto, not being one to wait for anything dispels a clone and absorbs the nature chakra and charges at the Anbu, Sasuke staying behind.

"**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!**" (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!)

A dragon erupts out of Sasuke's mouth. While smaller and not as hot as Akasha's, it is still something nobody wants to hit with. Sasuke directs the dragon to the back two Anbu who were going through hand seals, almost ready to release more jutsu but they are forced to stop and jump out of the way of Sasuke's dragon.

Sasuke loops the dragon behind the Anbu and smashes it into the rear ranks. Most of the Anbu Kawarimi away but one either wasn't fast enough (unlikely) or wasn't paying attention. The Anbu is incinerated in seconds, his screams carried across the field.

"Boar!" a couple of Anbu shout.

While Anbu from Kumo don't paint their masks, they have their animal stitched into their cloaks. It is a more subtle way of telling them apart without giving too much away. Also unlike Konoha Anbu, Kumo Anbu have a full head mask, covering their hair and the back of their neck, making it very difficult to identify each of them by hair color and style.

Back to the battle, the seven remaining Anbu's eyes burn with fury.

"He was our friend you bastard!"

Sasuke shrugs. "If he wasn't fast enough to dodge it then he didn't deserve to live."

'Brilliant Sasuke. You used your natural douche-ness to anger them so they won't think so clearly.'

Then the shit hits the fan. All seven Anbu rush the two. Naruto is put to the extremes of his Taijutsu abilities to avoid the five Anbu all around him. Sasuke, even with his Sharingan activated, only got two. Naruto hears a growl of annoyance from him, annoyed that Naruto deemed such a major threat over him.

But Naruto, using his Sage Mode is dishing out much more than he is receiving since his natural resistance to…well everything is increased tenfold. His mind is completely focused on the battle, he has no room left for outside thoughts.

Over the next few minutes of straight Taijutsu, Naruto feels himself exiting Sage Mode and dispels another clone. That is when he notices that two Anbu are missing…

Suddenly all the Anbu jump back from Naruto.

"**Raika Hōrai no Jutsu!**" (Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique!)

Naruto feels electricity climbing up his legs, then into his spine, paralyzing him completely. He then sees a fire dragon heading right for him. Unable to move, mold chakra, or even blink, Naruto waits for his demise.

"**Katon:** **Karyū Endan!**" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!)

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!**" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)

A giant, white hot flamed dragon sweeps into the fight at frighteningly high speeds, engulfing the smaller dragon, assimilating it, then smashing into the ground where the two Anbu who had targeted Naruto. Those two Anbu didn't even get a chance to scream at they were less than ash the instant the dragon touched down.

Akasha and Kakashi drop into the fray, drawing opponents from Naruto, who moved to re-engage the Anbu before they felt the need to attack themselves. The best defense is a good offense.

The five Anbu, while Anbu in abilities, find themselves being beaten by kids and the Copy Ninja.

One Raikiri, three dragon flames from Sasuke, and an insane amount of ass kicking from Akasha and Naruto, the three Anbu that are left all back away.

"You win this time. But we will be back," says the leader before they shunshin away.

Feeling it safe to, Naruto lets his stance go and marches right up to Tsunade.

"So you were just going to skip town and abandon your responsibilities?"

Tsunade looks guiltily at that ground when Shizune comes between them, a furious look in her eyes.

"You do not get to judge Lady Tsunade. She has suffered a great deal and heart break. Her choice was justified."

Naruto stares down at the smaller woman.

"Oh but I do get to judge her. She is not only willing to abandon her village in a time of need but me as well. Or did she not tell you that she is my God Mother?"

The entire group's mouth's hand open. Tsunade, if possible, looks even guiltier.

"Yeah, I know pretty much everything. Jiraiya felt the need to tell me about my _family_ and I may not have had one while growing up but even I know that family does not desert one another!"

He is shouting by the end of his tirade.

"I know why and respect why you weren't in my life earlier. Everyone needs their own time and way to grieve but the time for self wallowing is over. Sarutobi has recalled you and if you have any respect for your family name or me then you _will_ return to the village with us. If you don't then I will personally beat you to a pulp and drag you back myself!"

Tsunade is now weeping. "I…I just can't go back there."

"Bull shit! That was fifteen years ago! I have no qualms about kicking your ass too. And believe me when I say that I can. I have experience fighting someone with your…unique strength."

He steels a glance at Akasha who doesn't know how to feel so she continues her indifference.

Shizune is about to re-assert herself into the conversation when a fierce look from Naruto makes her hesitate. Naruto then turns his attention back to the busy blond.

"You have thirty seconds before I force you to come back."

"Why are you being so cruel! Can't you see that she is in pain over everything?" Shizune shouts.

Naruto's fierce look turns back to her but she keeps a brave face.

"I am cruel because that is how this world is. If there is one thing I have learned, it is that. It is not all flowers and sunshine and her fairytale is ending now whether she wants it too or not. You have fifteen seconds."

Tsunade's mind is clouded. Right in front of her is Kushina's boy and has her personality down to a tee. How can she go back now?

"Three…two…one. What is your choice?"

Tsunade looks at Naruto's cold eyes, her own red and puffy ones looking to him.

"I…I…"

Naruto sighs.

"Sorry"

Tsunade looks up confused.

"Wha…"

Tsunade's vision goes dark as she slumps to the ground. Naruto's fist buried in her gut. He picks her up over his shoulder and starts to walk away.

"What just happened?" Akasha asks.

"And I thought I had family problems," Sasuke comments.

Shizune gets over her shock of one: he just hit Tsunade. Two: he just hit her so hard that she blacked out from one punch.

"Hey! Bring her back here!" she roars after Naruto.

Kakashi shakes his head. "Come on. Mission successful. Let's return to Konoha and keep Shizune from killing Naruto."

They pick up their weapons and seal the intact bodies of the Anbu in a sealing scroll before taking off after Naruto.

**Time Skip – 4 days**

Team Eleven plus Shizune walks up to the large gates of Konoha, Tsunade still unconscious on Naruto's shoulder. Akasha used Raiton: Ranshinshō (Important Body Points Disturbance) to keep her unconscious the entire way [if it can disrupt the nervous system, it can block it]. Naruto also refused to let anyone carry her stating that she is his family so he will be the one to carry her.

They had eventually calmed down Shizune enough from attacking Naruto, but she refused to leave Tsunade's side for even an instant. She fed, changed her clothes, and helped Tsunade with the bathroom. At all times they had a team member with the two so Shizune wouldn't run off with her.

Kotetsu and Izumo are talking animatedly. Kakashi sweat drops. Don't these two ever get assigned to a different position.

"Team Eleven reporting in," Kakashi says, handing them the cards for his students. Shizune hands her card and Tsunade's to the guards. After a quick jot down of the names, time entered, and the specific gate, they give the cards back and send them on their way.

Kakashi stops his team just inside the gate.

"Congratulations team on your first completed mission outside the village. I will request a higher pay since we did fight Kumo Anbu. It should be an A-rank. Naruto, if you will hand Tsunade to me, I will take her to the Hokage and report the mission a success."

Naruto shakes his head. "I already told you. My family, my responsibility. I will take her to the Hokage."

Kakashi lets it go for now. "Well then, the rest of you are dismissed."

Sasuke immediately walks off but Akasha stays.

"I too will go with you as you will need my help to reverse the jutsu I put on her."

Kakashi nods and leads Shizune and his students to the office. Once there, they are immediately let in to see Hiruzen.

"Ah Team Eleven. I am glad to see you returned. I was starting to worry. Report!" Sarutobi's eyes shifted to Tsunade's form for a second before returning to Kakashi.

Kakashi delved into the story how they were unsuccessful in finding her then they came across them attempting to defect to Kumo. Sarutobi glares at Tsunade and Shizune, but doesn't say a word. He returns his attention when Kakashi gets to the part where they took on and defeated eight Kumo Anbu.

"Very well. Now then. Why is she unconscious?"

"That is my doing. I had a chat with her after the Anbu left and she didn't want to return, even after I yelled at her. So I hit her so she would fall unconscious then Akasha did a jutsu that would keep her under until we got back here."

Sarutobi nods. "Everyone except Naruto is to leave. Akasha if you would mind releasing your jutsu. I will upgrade this mission to an A-rank. Anbu, keep an eye on Shizune until I say otherwise."

Kakashi walks to the door and waits for Akasha while Shizune just walks out the door, an Anbu visibly trailing her. Akasha goes through the familiar hand seals before touching Tsunade's neck.

"It will take a few minutes until she is fully aware."

Sarutobi nods and thanks her for her help before she leaves, Kakashi in tow.

"You know, I may need a larger supply. That took way longer than expected and if I'm not here to collect by packs, then I don't get them. I have about half left and I need one now."

"I'll talk to the Hokage about it and see what I can do. We will have two days off of unless Hokage-sama has a mission for us in which case I'll come and get you."

Akasha nods and heads for her apartment, intent on draining a blood pack then sleeping. She hasn't slept on a bed in a month and she fought a couple of tough opponents recently. Not to mention the fact that they traveled for nearly four days nonstop except for food and bathroom breaks.

**Time Skip – One Year**

"Hey there Moka-chan!"

Moka turns around in the alley way and sees two guys heading towards her. She smiles and waves at them. Both are tall and skinny, one having a darker complexion and wearing sunglasses. Both are what most people would consider attractive in their own right.

"Good morning! How are you guys doing?" It was 11:30 but still considered morning, well late morning.

The two men stop right in front of her, both hiding a blush.

"Well, we are having a party tonight and I was wondering if you would give us the honor to grace us with your presence."

Moka giggles behind a hand.

"Always the charmer Teke but I have to work at the café until close and I have some shopping to do. Maybe next time though!"

She gives them a billion watt smile. It seems to light up the alleyway from just her smile alone. Both men are sporting heavy blushes, though both are trying very hard to push it down.

"Uh…sure Moka-chan. In fact we are already planning one for next month. Wanna come?"

Moka strikes a thinking pose. "It would depend on what day. I'll try to get off work, but unless I know the day I can't plan for it. But otherwise I'll go!" she finishes excitedly.

Teke and the other guy, known commonly as Komodo, talk to her. Moka looks down at her watch suddenly.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! See you guys later!" she shouts before pushing past the two, not without getting her ass smacked. She turns and shows them a blush.

"See you guys later!" she says, giving them a wink before disappearing about the corner.

Moka runs to the café in which she works. Over the course of her employment, the café has seen a lot of business, no small thanks to the drop dead gorgeous girl that is working there. More than three quarters of the people that come in, request her as their server. Most just want to see her in a maid's outfit.

After a grueling eight hour shift of flirting and constant talk, the café closes for the night and Moka takes off. She has to be sure that she seems close enough to chase without actually giving hints that she wants to be chased.

Moka makes her way to the open market, which is also about to close for the day. She window shops before coming to a shop with a fresh fruit and vegetables. She takes several tomatoes, apples (dear god does she love the apples here), green beans, celery, and cauliflower. She looks around the market, interested in what else was here today while the grocer packed her bag.

She thanks the grocer before skipping off down the market, pausing only to pick of steak and pork chops, and makes her way to her third story apartment. After seeing and saying good night to several neighbors, she opens her door.

The instant it closes, she slides down it and lets out a long, drawn breath. The smile instantly drops and scowl mars her angelic features. She doesn't know how much more she can take this. Her apartment is a good sized, one bedroom with a half kitchen mixed in with a small living room. Perfect if you are single.

Deciding she can't really do anything from the floor, she gets up and checks the perimeter seals, making sure that nobody got in. As usual, nobody did.

She then takes out the hidden scroll that was in the fruit and vegetable bag, put there by her contact that works the stand. She unfurls it and reads the short message. It is a meeting between the cell members in two days. Great, high risk meetings are always fun.

She unseals the materials and out poofs her bi monthly supply, which she immediately places in the fridge, hiding it with the rest of her supply behind a complex illusion. She then burns the scroll in her already active fireplace.

She puts the rest of the food away, turns on the stove and puts a steak on to cook while she heads to her room to change. She chucks the maid outfit, careful to hang it up, lest it get wrinkled. She then looks herself over in the mirror.

Her waist length pink turned black turned light blue cascades freely down her bare shoulders, free of her usual bun at the back of her head. Her bindings, tightly wrapped around her generous bust, making then smaller to the outside world. Her very tight, slim, and powerful abs are hidden underneath a layer of self induced fat, the normal kind for women who don't work out every day for hours at a time.

Of course she still works out in her apartment. Doing crunches, sit-ups, and running on something they call a treadmill. That is new to everyone from Konoha. Who would have thought that Kumo had such advanced electronic devices for the public? Imagine what technology they have for military use. To maintain her cover, she eats a lot more than usual, like Anko and dango a lot with everything from sweets to starch to pigging out on the couch three days out of every week just to maintain her civilian weight (Though it is more pigging out and starch because she hates sweets). That would be coming off the instant she gets back to Konoha.

Kurenai had taught her Genjutsu that would allow a person to train in their mind, keep their edge. Since you can't go to a training ground, you have to maintain your skills somehow. She trains like this every week and learns some jutsu, mainly lightning from her supply scrolls. She had requested jutsu to occupy her time and they had given in but they don't send anything that is too dangerous. (this jutsu is not like Tsukuyomi, more like a mindscape experience where people can do whatever the hell they want without worry while they sleep)

But the most noticeable change are her eyes. Her forest green eyes are now purple, hidden by a very high illusion, one that doesn't use much chakra (not that it uses much for her anyways). She trained for this infiltration mission for a full two months, getting acquainted with the Kumo landscape, mannerisms, and anything else a spy would have to know to fit in.

Akasha sighs and strips the bindings off before putting on a plane t-shirt and short-shorts, not bothering to put on something underneath. She walks back into the kitchen, still thinking about her mission, how she was planted here a few months ago under the name of Moka Taguri, an immigrant from the same country as Kusagakure no Sato (the Village Hidden in the Grass).

Team Eleven took this assignment six months ago, trained for two, and then was deposited here for the last four. After the A-rank mission, Team Eleven has completed four C-rank, five b-rank, and two A-rank missions. This current mission is a long duration, undercover A-rank mission.

She has grown to 5'7" now and is sixteen by three weeks. Yeah, wasn't much of a party. Not like any of her past eight have been either. Mostly it was just her and Anko with a cake and a present or two. But even before she came to the land of humans, her birthdays were all just fake smiles and pretentious people who didn't give a damn about her but had to come due to social obligations.

Akasha comes out of her thoughts and realizes that she has finished cooking and eating her steak while she was lost in the depths of her mind. She curses herself for not realizing it. Steak is one of her favorite foods and she just mindlessly wasted it.

She cleans the dishes, grabs a blood pack, drains it, burns the package, and strips again. This time she gets in the bath after making sure that it is well herbalized. She takes her time, letting her feet soak. Even high level shinobi like herself will get tired feet after such a long shift of never sitting or almost never stop walking.

That is when she hears her doorbell. She quickly hops out of her bathtub and dries herself before getting on pre-wrapped bindings. (they are already wrapped, but needs to be clipped in the back for quickly putting on) She normally wraps herself every morning and saves these for times like now. She quickly puts on a sun dress, not really looking at what she grabbed and makes herself presentable. All the while, she quickly, but silently goes to the door.

She activates a hidden seal and the door and wall goes transparent, allowing her to see anybody stacked outside her room and what they have. She lets out a breath when she see who it is.

She opens the door after deactivating the seal.

"High Komodo-kun! What can I do for you?" she asks in a falsely cheerful voice.

The tall teen looks nervous and wipes the sweat off his brow.

"I…uh…was…uh…"

Akasha puts on a fake confused look. She has seen this flustered act before.

"Yes?" she asks, hopping that he will lose his nerve and run away.

He blushes even more but slaps himself in the face. 'Moka' gives off a fake gasp of surprise. Her character is supposed to abhor violence.

"Can I come in?" he asks hopefully.

"Well, I was about to go to bed…" she leaves off hopping he would get the hint.

"But you're still wearing a dress; it will only take a minute," he pleads.

Akasha curses herself for not paying attention, but when she doesn't move, Komodo gets the hint that she isn't going to let him in. So, he draws in a steadying breath and continues.

"I…would like to…go with me…Friday to eat dinner with me."

'Finally' she thinks exasperatedly. She puts on a thinking pose, one that she notices makes Komodo's blush increase if possible.

She then pouts. "I'm sorry but I have a friend from Kusa that I'm supposed to meet in the next town on Friday. I'll be gone tomorrow through Saturday."

Komodo hangs his head.

"Is it a guy?"

'Moka' nods her head.

"Why is it every time I ask you for something as simple as a meal, you always find some reason to not go?"

He lifts his head, traces of tears forming in his eyes. "I really like you and you aren't even willing to give it a chance. Is it me? Is there something you don't like about me?"

If Akasha hadn't been a shinobi, she might have felt sorry for him. However, her character is not. "I'm sorry Komodo-kun. I'm do have free time, but whenever you ask I already have something planned or I have to work."

He grips her arms. "Then suggest a time. I don't care when. I'll make it happen."

'Moka' looks down. Komodo gets the message.

"So it is me. What is it that makes me undesirable? It isn't fair how I try and try and forsaken all others just for the possibility of dating you. Do you know how much I sacrificed?"

Now things went from annoying to very bad. He is getting angry and angry people do stupid things. His first mistake.

"I mean, how can you just stand there and not feel anything? I…you…you owe me. I have given up too much to not come away with anything!"

He pushes 'Moka' back into her apartment and closes the door. His second mistake.

He then grabs a handful of her long, silky hair and brings it to his nose and gives a very creepy, long breath in. His other hand however, crawls up her stomach and it finds a place over her right breast. His third and last mistake.

Before Akasha can act though, he drops her hair and looks into her eyes. But they weren't the frightened eyes of a woman about to get raped. They were the cold eyes of a killer. Not only that but they weren't her normal purple eyes either. They were emerald green…and slitted. It scares the shit out of him.

Akasha's hand flashes out and grabs him by the neck and halls him off his feet. A quick pulse of chakra, and a blue hue takes over the room for a second.

"You dare touch me? To feel entitled? You sacrificed too much? Know your place!"

She lifts him into the air before kicking him square in the balls with a yoki enhanced kick, making every guy within a ten mile radius cringe and grab their own due to a preservation instinct.

Komodo passes out from the pain a few seconds after the kick connected. Not surprising. Only Naruto can withstand an attack like that and not pass out but only if he is in Sage Mode. She sets him down on the couch and takes his head between her hands.

She then rips his head to the side, breaking his neck with a sickening crack. After killing him, she takes out a sealing scroll and seals the body for later use and creates a clone and henges it into Komodo before the clone walks out the door and to his house where he dispels into the sink as a bunch of dirt just on the floor would be suspicious.

To preoccupy her time, she packs for traveling the next day. Luckily she already has the next few days off so she won't have to make up an excuse to her employer that could be tracked down. Of course the most boring part would be the walking. Well, she could put up a Genjutsu and have a clone walk, but that may not be a good idea. There is no telling what can happen to the clone.

Eventually she is packed for a five day trip just in case something happens. She puts her things in a scroll then puts it on the storage seal on the bottom of her food. All of Team Eleven got tattoos of storage seals on their feet because it is the one place people don't look when searching you and it can be hidden with socks or pantyhose.

Hers is different though. Her skin kept rejecting the ink so Naruto drew up the symbol on a piece of paper and used Fūinjutsu to transfer the seal from the paper to her foot. He used some kind of Uzumaki Fūinjutsu that she has no idea how it works but it tickled and she had trouble keeping still for him, especially when he tried using a brush with ink. It was weird having him around her bare foot, him touching it, trying different things.

He was very tender and careful. And it was entirely embarrassing for her to just sit there while he basically worshiped her foot by examining it, cleaning it, all the while giving her a minor foot massage, and almost kissing it once. But luckily before things could get awkward, Anko appeared and made the tension go away by force.

She sighs and crawls into her bed after activating the security seals around her bed room. Seriously. When Naruto came over and set the place up, he placed like five high level seals. One is a perimeter seal that checks to see if someone entered or not. Another is the one that make the wall and door one way transparent, another is the high voltage seal if anyone tries to open her window or open the door without the seal being deactivated. Yet another is an escape seal. That is a one use seal that will self destruct her apartment in a huge, I mean HUGE explosion. Naruto said something about it would be equal to a thousand Uzumaki explosive tags and those are four times more potent that the standard ones.

The last one is really something special. Is an SOS beacon. It was also placed on her foot, not the one with the storage seal, so it would be undetectable. It connects to a seal that makes your location blink red on a map that is drawn on top of the seal. She has no idea how it works but is damn glad that if needed, someone can find her and extract her.

'Uggg! I need to stop thinking before I go to bed. I won't be able to sleep if my mind keeps going a hundred meters per second.'

**Time Skip – 2 days**

'Moka' strides into a town ten miles from the town she is living in around 7pm on Friday. She has an infectious smile planted on her face, making people around her smile and gasp at her beauty. I is quite a comical sight to anyone paying attention to men three times her age confess their love for her or just straight out proposition her. She ignores them all while cataloging the ones who propositioned her in case they try anything.

She walks down the main street of this surprisingly clean and pleasant to look at village. It would maybe be someplace that she would have to consider when she leaves Konoha, whenever that may be.

"Hey, Moka-chan! Over here!"

Akasha looks around for the source of her name. She spots a red head with hair long enough to reach his lower back waving towards her in an outdoor café. She excitedly waves back and rushes over literally jumps into a hug with the red head.

"Hi Moka-chan. I missed you too."

The red head is about two inches taller than her and well muscled with expressive silver eyes. He puts 'Moka' down and pulls out a seat for her, in which she gratefully sits.

"Wow Moka-chan, you didn't have to dress up," he says.

She is wearing a stunning summer dress with thin straps that goes just below mid thigh. She finishes the look with a wicker hat and walking sandals.

"Hey Moka-chan! Thebi-san!"

Both look around to see another male with very short light blue hair like 'Moka' with green eyes. He also is taller than her and taller than Thebi. She launches herself into the arms of the other male, rubbing her face into his steel-like chest.

"Onii-chan! I missed you!" she says with enthusiasm.

Reishu looks to his 'sister' and smiles and returns the hug.

"How have you been imōto?" he asks.

"I've been good. How's To-san?"

"He is back in Kusa working the shop trying to keep peace between everyone else. You know you were the peace keepers for all of us, right?"

'Moka' nods her head into his chest again.

"Are you two going to be all lovey-dovey all day? Or are you going to make the third wheel?" 'Thebi' asks irritatedly.

'Moka' immediately blushes and jumps out of her 'brother's' grasp, eliciting a chuckle.

All three sit at the table and order things to eat. They chat amicably between the three of them when a voice interrupts them.

"Moka-chan? Is that you?"

All three turn to see one of the guys she ran into in the alleyway.

"Ah Teke-kun! What brings you out here?"

A blush. "Well, I had some business in this town. I was also looking for Komodo. Do you know what happened to him? I haven't seen him at all."

'Moka' shakes her head. "Sorry. He came by my place on Wednesday to ask me to eat with him today, but I'm meeting by brother and friend from Kusa!"

She wraps both boys at the table in a large hug, forcing them (unconsciously of course) into her breasts. Reishu doesn't miss the blush on Thebi's face.

"Oh, does someone have a crush on my imōto?" he asks in a teasing voice.

"N…No. I don't know what you're talking about." A glint in his sliver eyes shows. "Besides, it isn't like I would win over you. It seems that you two are quite _close_."

Reishu just chuckles while Moka blushes again.

"Ah, I see. Well then why did you leave yesterday? I know it isn't any of my business but I got here in just a few hours," Teke questions.

"Well I'm not as strong as Teke-kun. I also went to another town about twenty miles from here to visit another friend. I spent the night at her place and left this morning and just got here."

Teke nods his head. "Well I can see that you need some catching up to do. I'll see you back in town! And please keep an eye out for Komodo."

"I will. Half a safe trip home!" she shouts after him.

"Komodo?" Thebi asks.

Moka shrugs. "It's what people call him. I don't know his real name."

The three finish eating to light conversation.

"Where are you staying for the night?" Reishu asks.

"Well, there are a few hotels in town. I'll stay there."

Thebi buts in. "But all of them are already closed. What are you going to do now?"

Moka's eyes go wide with shock. "Oh no! Now where am I going to stay?"

Reishu chuckles. "You can stay with us. We have a two bed hotel and I don't mind taking the floor." He finds himself glomped buy his 'sister'.

"Oh thank you Onii-chan!"

Thebi look on and coughs, separating the two. "Well it is getting dark and I think the manager wants to close. Let's get going."

They pay their bill and go to a nearby hotel. They walk in the door and lock it. A blue hue takes the room, the blinds get closed and a security seal is activated and the blue haired guy falls to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Spill it Naruto. What's so funny?" Akasha questions.

"You weaker than that guy? Please. Your pinky has more muscle than that guy's entire body. I almost broke when you said that."

Akasha gives an approving nod as to his reason and chuckles a bit before turning to Sasuke.

"Your acting is so creepy. No Uchiha should act all bubbly like that. Gives me the goose bumps and makes me want to slit my wrists."

That receives a 'HN' and a small glare. "Oh like your one to talk? How about that cheerful, touchy, friendly thing with both of us and not to mention saying that guy's name with the suffix."

Akasha groans. "Uh, don't remind me. You have no idea how hard it is to play a bubbly girl who smiles at everything and anything and flirts with guys to get them to come to a café. At least you guys get to travel. I have to severely restrain myself to not kick someone's balls into oblivion. Seriously! Do you guys have any idea how many times my ass gets slapped or someone 'accidentally' gropes me?"

Naruto slowly gets off the floor. "Don't worry imōto, I'll protect yo…I can't do it!" he almost falls over from laughing again.

"As funny as Naruto's act is, we have a reason here. Kakashi has another target for us, a big one."

Over the past four months, they have been doing small things like sabotage a water plant or sewer system or city defenses or outright stealing Intel. There were always two of them and the other was back in their cover so people don't get suspicious and they would rotate based on whose cover is getting the most suspicion.

"This will require all three of us. Our primary objective is the backup jutsu vault located inside a town a hundred miles from here. The town is heavily guarded and infiltration will be difficult. Our objective is to sneak in, copy _all_ the jutsu and get out without being detected. After that, we blow the place sky high."

"Any secondary?"

"In this city is also a secondary command post. They have all the current troop positions and locations of high value targets. There is another team infiltrating to get the Intel at the same time and destroy it as well. Our secondary objective is to assist them if there is trouble. The Intel have top priority over the jutsu so we will help if needed. If things go bad for the other team, we will do their job and obtain the Intel. That is why we have extra maps and the guard rotations here."

"When do we move?" asks Akasha.

"One weeks. This will give you time to set up arrangements with your cover and get to the rally point. The meeting place is a town called Remale in a hotel named the Golden Horse. The contact will be in the northeast corner of the dinner. Challenge is 'Little girl' response is 'red riding hood'."

Naruto looks confused. "Who thinks of these call signs? Whoever it is sucks at it. And while I'm at it, who names a town Ramale? It is like someone thought for two seconds and wrote down some random letters that looked like they went well together. Does Ramale mean anything in any language?"

Naruto gets a slap over the head. "Don't argue with the Higher Power. You might end up dead by drowning in a puddle."

Sasuke chuckles lightly while Naruto scowls.

"There are worse ways to die. Like death by dildo, death by choking on a piece of dango, death by decapitation by garden shears, death by flame jutsu down your throat, death by garden hoe down the throat," Akasha almost laughs at that. That is the exact same thing she thought of all those years ago about how to kill people.

But instead, she hits him on the arm. "Do not give the Higher Power any ideas! He is watching us…most of the time. He comes and goes and watches people when they have sex and getting intimate and then tells other people about it. A Voyeur if you will."

"Whatever. What is the resistance and natural defenses?"

"The town sits on a hill with no forest around. They have fifty Chūnin shinobi and thirty Jōnin. In addition they have a squad of Anbu there and are guarding the vault themselves. However, there is a secondary entrance through the ventilation shaft and vents from the roof. They have patrols in every area once every two minutes."

Naruto whistles. "Man that's a lot of shinobi outside those walls."

Sasuke nods. "In addition to the patrols, they have guard towers with spot lights ever y fifty meters plus a thirty foot walls with chakra repelling seals and reinforced by earth chakra. Gates are at the cardinal directions and heavy checkpoints. They literally take everything apart and almost make you strip. Getting in will be the hard part. Once we get inside, we will go directly to the vault.

"Akasha, since you are the smallest, you are relegated to entering the vault in which you will set up a chakra barrier to keep our presence undetected. You will then reverse summon me.

"I will then memorize the scrolls with my Sharingan and make copies of all the jutsu with my fire clones. Each one of us will get a copy so the entire mission is resting on one person's shoulder. Akasha will then pack seal up the originals and replace them and place the tags so they don't suspect anything.

"Naruto, you will be outside the city with a reverse summoning seal ready for use should things get nasty or when we complete the mission. You are doing that because you are our Fūinjutsu expert and have the most chakra out of all of us. Just in case something goes wrong for the other team, you will reverse summon me first and find out the status of the other team. If they haven't had any problems, we summon Akasha and get the hell out.

"If they have and need us to finish, then you and Akasha will reverse summon each other at the same time and you and me will be the one to get the Intel in the command center once we return. Once that is done, Akasha will reverse summon us and we get the hell out of town after detonating the tags or we move to assist the other team."

"Naruto, you will make more of your communication seals for us. We shouldn't have to worry about people listening."

Naruto and Akasha both nod at their parts. Naruto would normally argue about his part but knows that reverse summoning is a delicate thing. One mistake and part of you could get sheared off or end up is a dimension that isn't yours. Also, the further you reverse summon someone, the more chakra it takes. The Toads are famous for their reverse summoning as they charge the seal with nature chakra instead of their own and he will be applying the same principles.

He also developed the communication seals a few months before going on the assignment. One takes in sound and the other relays it. It can communicate between linked seals. All one has to do is use chakra to activate the sound input seal and talk and the sound output seal is always active so it. One can turn on and off the sound input seal through the activation of chakra onto the seal. The best part about that is the seal doesn't need to be up against skin, just close to skin for the chakra to activate it. No longer apart than an inch.

Akasha isn't too happy that she is going to have to crawl around in dirty, tight, and cramped spaces, but she is the smallest and not just in height. While she has semi-large breasts, with bindings, her bust is much smaller. She also has smaller shoulders and is all around narrower than her two male teammates.

"Since neither of you have questions, I suggest we turn out the lights and get to bed before people get suspicious."

"Oh, that reminds me."

Akasha pulls out a scroll and tosses it to Sasuke.

"Remember the guy that told me to keep out an eye for his friend? Well he is in there."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"So…what happened?"

Akasha shrugs.

"He tried to force himself on me when my character wouldn't go on a date with him. He pushed my character into the apartment and came in so I had to kill him for that, not just for his audacity."

"So…so that was you? Geese, I was feeling phantom sympathy pains for a half hour! And I was nowhere near your town!"

Naruto and Sasuke unconsciously bow their knees inward and run their genitals. Somehow the act gives Akasha satisfaction to know that she can cause that kind of reaction.

"Alright, I'll take it back to the meeting spot and have someone dispose of it. Let's get to bed."

"Wait. People are going to wonder. We brought an absurdly hot chick back to our room and nothing happens? Not a sound?"

Naruto gets hit over the head. "Hentai. You just want some."

A very defensive and fierce look comes over his face. "No but I'm keeping our cover intact. Remember how buddy-buddy we were at lunch? Oh Sasuke, nice fake blush when Akasha pulled us into her chest."

Sasuke hides another blush. Ever since their first mission, Naruto hasn't let his crush of Akasha die at all. It is only a miracle that Naruto convinced Akasha that not viewing the picture was a matter of national security and the Hokage declared it an S-rank secret. (not really but he said that to keep Akasha from killing Sasuke)

"Whatever. I'm with Akasha. I think you just want some."

Naruto shakes his head. "First off. I never said that we actually have to do that. Just pretend. Second, I would make our cover that much better. I'm not saying we have to, but I think it would be a good idea since Akasha was literally hanging off of us when we got here.

"And it doesn't have to be sex. It can be laughter or storytelling. Just so that people hear _something_."

"Alright. Let's do the sex thing."

Both Naruto and Sasuke look blankly at her.

"What?"

"Um…I never figured you were the kinda person for a threesome."

Naruto gets hit into a chair. Akasha chose the chair and not the wall because the privacy jutsu stops sounds in the room from getting out, it does nothing to stop sounds created _by_ hitting walls or a floor or ceiling.

"We aren't actually going to have sex. I'll get on the bed and jump on it while making noises. You two contribute and hit the wall. After five minutes or so, we stop and go to bed."

Naruto looks to Sasuke, who looks back before 'Hn'ing and walking to one of the beds and crawling under the covers.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me."

Akasha shoots him a small glare. "Don't get cheeky on me."

Akasha goes into the bathroom and changes into full on long pajama pants and a long sleeved pajama shirt. She then jumps onto the bed and starts to slowly jump up and down. Naruto, who used the time to change into boxers and nothing else stands by the front of the bed and deactivate the privacy jutsu.

Then Akasha moans. It was clearly fake. Naruto rolls his eyes before looking at Akasha. She had increased the speed of her bounces and now her unrestrained breasts are flapping in the air with her jump along with her very long and silky hair.

She lets out another obviously fake moan and Naruto can't stand it anymore.

"Look, stop. As much as I like the sight of you jumping up and down, you need some work. Even I can tell your moans are fake," he says quietly as he jumps on the bed himself. He had stopped her jumping by his words as soon as he said stop.

Akasha's arms are instantly covering her chest. "Hentai. And please Master Gigolo, show me how it's done then."

Naruto half smirks. "I would love to show you but I'm not the one putting on the show. You need real stimulation otherwise everyone will know your faking it. So lay on the bed, I'll turn around and worry about hitting the wall and making the bed creak. I'll do that by having a few clones underneath the bed."

Akasha blushes madly. "That's not funny! Don't say that," she hisses.

Akasha is only met with a serious look. "We can't go back now that people know we are 'getting it on'. It is either do that or people get suspicious."

Naruto gets off the bed and turns to face the other bed, all the while Akasha is warring with herself.

'Am I really going to have to masturbate with not just one but two guys in the room?'

The minutes tick by when her feet are suddenly swept out from underneath her. She us caught in the arms of Naruto who, faster than she can react due to her being distracted, puts her under the covers.

"Well? The people beside us are waiting."

Naruto turns around and has his hand on the wall. "My clones will adjust the rocking of the bed to you so don't disappoint."

"Fine. You had better not turn around."

Akasha slides down her pants and underwear and starts to finger herself. She goes with it and moans again, this time a very believable one. Her cheeks burn red at the small squelching sounds her is making. The clones slowly rock the bed from underneath, matching her. Akasha closes her eyes and concentrates on the pleasure spreading from her nether regions. She picks up the pace, moaning even louder, throwing in a few, "Yes Reishu-sama!" for effect.

By now the bed is rocking heavily and Naruto is knocking on the wall, moaning himself a few times and slapping his leg, imitating smacking 'Moka's' ass. Akasha gives out a scream with Naruto following with a loud groan of his own. The clones stopped shaking the bed and Akasha just pulls up the covers over her head and rolls over, going right to sleep.

But not without a," you owe me" without turning her head.

Naruto sighs and replaces the privacy barrier and checks the security seals before plopping himself down on the couch and is immediately engrossed in his own thoughts. Guilt pours through his body like fire, making sleep impossible.

'Did I do the right thing by making her do that? I wonder if she hates me now. I wouldn't blame her if she did though. I was pretty pushy and in her personal space. How could I do that to my best friend? I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow. Hopefully she won't leave me.'

**Next Morning**

Naruto lays on the couch, not asleep at all. He had stayed up the entire night, so deep in his thoughts about what he did that he didn't get a wink. Because of this, he is up before the other two. As a piece offering, he makes breakfast for her as Akasha normally wakes before Sasuke.

Akasha wakes to the smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage. A heavenly smell to say the least. She sits up and blushes as she sees that she didn't pull up her pants or underwear. She does so before she clambers out from under the heavy comforter.

Naruto notices that she sits at the counter but doesn't turn to face her.

"Akasha…"

His voice reaches across the space and from the tone, she instantly knows that something is bothering him.

"I…want to apologize for last night. I had no right to do that to you."

He turns and loads her plate with food but the food isn't what she is looking at. His eyes have extremely heavy bags and his skin is slightly sagging. His actual eyes are missing their fierce blue and is kinda a sickly green mixed in.

"What happened to you?"

"I couldn't sleep, not with what I did to you. My mind kept going over and over it again and how I crossed the line. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Naruto turns his back to her in acceptance of his punishment.

Akasha feels her heart go out to him. How can she stay mad at him after that? Is he expecting her to give up their entire relationship as punishment? Does he not know that he is her best friend and one of a select few friends her age?

Naruto feels a light slap on the back of his head and sees Akasha move in front of him.

"It's alright. I can see that you are truly sorry."

"So…you don't mind?" he asks confused.

"Of course I mind! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? Why don't you go into a room of women and masturbate in front of them and see how it feels!" She calms herself before moving on. "But you were only thinking of the mission and not self gratification or my embarrassment. Besides, I agreed to it. I forgive you…just don't make me do that again."

Naruto looks away, hiding tears in his eyes. He turned his head, but finds soft but firm hands turning it back.

"Whoever said that men shouldn't cry is a dumbass. You can't put up a strong front all the time."

Naruto lets a tear falls and hugs Akasha tightly. She doesn't pull back or flinch. She returns the hug in earnest. Naruto allows a few more tears to leak out before pulling out of the hug, looking right into her eyes.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much our friendship means to me."

Akasha gives him a kind smile. "You should get some sleep now. You look half dead."

Naruto chuckles a little. "Is it really that bad?"

Akasha just nods. Naruto decides not to argue.

"Sure thing mom."

Akasha hits him very lightly. "By the way you owe me a favor."

Naruto grunts in acknowledgement as he falls on the bed Akasha had occupied and was asleep as soon as his eyes saw the inside of his eyelids.

Akasha chuckles at him and eats the breakfast Naruto made her. Once done and the plate rinsed in the sink, she moves to the chair and takes out a blood pack and drains half of it quickly before resealing it lest Naruto wake back up or Sasuke get up for breakfast and see her.

She should have been angry even furious at him for that but the way he looked at her, with eyes accepting that it was wrong. But not just that but also an acceptance that she would end their friendship right there and never talk to him again outside of missions and training. He felt that badly?

She rubs her forehead with her palm. He is a human! Just a human and he has worked his way into her heart somehow. She wouldn't go so far as to say that she loves him but…it wouldn't work out. He will only live for about eighty years, a blink for her.

But if he were immortal or even partially immortal…he…he would be the perfect mate. Kind, caring, thoughtful, humble, protective, strong, and best part of all-loyalty. He wouldn't go behind her back and cheat or stab her in the back. No he would care for her not her status or power or wealth but because he genuinely cares for her. It is so rare to find that in Vampire society.

Akasha forces those thoughts aside. There is no point in thinking about why he is so great when she can't have him.

Besides, he doesn't know about her true identity. If he did, then he would hate her like the rest of the human race.

Grunting in frustration that she can't stop thinking, she unseals a book that Anko got her on advanced poisons to distract herself. But she can't concentrate on the book. Her thoughts keep wandering back to Naruto.

'Damn it it's not fair. Why couldn't he have been born a Vampire? I can't turn him because I don't know what the Shinso blood will do to him since he is a human. Why is life so cruel?'

Akasha actually has to blink back tears but a few escape. Akasha, the mighty Shinso Vampire, has a broken heart over a human.

**Time Skip – 3 days**

Moka is working the noon shift. The patrons all sitting and talking around her. She has on her usual smile and someone rubs her ass while sitting a try down.

"Sir, please don't do that."

The offending guy gives her an innocent look.

"What? I didn't do anything. My hand has a mind of its own."

She is about to retort when a glare catches her eye. She follows it to a two story building with an overhang…her eyes widen slightly.

"Excuse me, I'll be back."

Moka quickly walks to the back room. That glare from that specific building is her signal to get out now, something is coming and quickly. She goes into the bathroom and changes clothes quickly. She dresses into a battle kimono complete with her armor underneath and a mesh shirt underneath that, and actual combat boots that she got from her Go Bag in her foot storage seal. Next she pulls out a scroll and unseals the body of a woman almost physically identical to herself and forces the maids outfit on her. Next she puts her hair in a messy but tight bun.

She then leaves the bathroom and to the bewilderment of the cooks, maids, and manager at her change of clothes. She ignores them and _lifts_ she sinks in the back. People stare intently at her. That sink weight eight hundred points. It took ten guys to get it in the kitchen and hook it up properly.

Akasha touches a seal that she put on the back wall behind the sink and puts yoki into it. Timer set.

"Sorry, but I quit," Akasha says, not bothering to use her cheerful voice. Then she vanishes from sight. No hand seals, no muttering. She just vanishes.

Not a minute later, the seal on the wall explodes. The blast obliterates the walls on the kitchen and into the dining area in less than a second, thanks to Naruto's special explosive seals. The flames shoot out of the diner into the street, scalding and burning many others in the process. Then the one story building collapses due to the support pillars being either blasted or melted. Those fifty-three bodies, twenty-two injured, and four in critical care would be the final count in officially named 'terrorist' attack.

Akasha is moving at top speeds and gets out of the city. If she was being followed, than they were very good and out of her range. She couldn't risk going back to her apartment so she set off the explosive seal and leveled the building she was in due to the strength of the explosives. Naruto wasn't kidding in the strength of the explosives. She say the explosion from three miles out of town.

Deciding that it would be best to hunker down in the city they were meeting in, she heads right for Ramale. She slows down to a fast walk and forces herself to take it slow. She doesn't need to be rushing right now. That could get her in trouble.

According to her map in her Go Bag, Ramale is eighty miles from her town and would take a normal person six days to reach it. But she isn't normal. If she pushes it, she could reach it tomorrow or maybe today if she took the main roads. But that is too risky. She may be recognized.

Deciding that it would be better to go through the county, well away from roads, would be best. She could move extremely fast since no one would be around and only slow down when nearing a road.

**Time Skip – 3 days**

She finally pulls into Ramale late in the evening. She is dirty and tired and is in need of a hot bath. Her feet are killing her and she is low on yoki. She was running at full speed, taking the long way around but still managing the distance in a fourth of the time that route would normally take.

She heads right for the Golden Horse and doesn't bother to check in but goes right past the counter to the eating area. She finds the northeastern corner quickly. A man sitting in the shadows with his back to the wall is occupying the table.

Akasha makes for the table and sits. The man eyes her with lust and anger.

"You know, little girls like yourself should be careful out here. People would love to get…acquainted with your body."

"Shut it. I'm used to the attention. My father got me a red riding hood just so people would notice me. So, shall we get down to business?"

The man nods and gets up and Akasha follows, on edge about…something. Whether it is just because the guy is creepy or something about this hotel, she doesn't know.

The man leads her to the third floor and opens the door to the last room. Inside however…is much different than the shady theme of the hotel.

Inside the room is huge. It has a full kitchen and five doors that probably lead to bedrooms and a well furnished living room. She is so wrapped in how luxurious the room is that she barely notices the door close.

"Hey there…Akasha…why the clothes?" Naruto asks her, coming out of one of the rooms.

"My cover got blown somehow. I got the signal to get out while at work and bugged out. The apartment is gone along with the shop that I worked at. Man you weren't kidding about that explosive seal. I saw the explosion from three miles away."

Naruto rubs his head sheepishly but before he can say anything Sasuke exits from the same room.

"Well I guess that means were going back to Konoha after this. How is your medicine supply?"

"Not good. I kept six days worth in my Go Bag but it took three nonstop days to get here."

Sasuke shakes his head. "How dire is it that you get your medicine on time?"

"Not very. It works best when it is consistently in my system but I can go a few days without it in a pinch and this, I would think, counts as a pinch."

"Teide here will message Konoha for more immediately. The operation will take four days, three and a half for observation and the night to commence. Briefing is in ten hours so I suggest you shower and sleep. You room is the one on the far left."

Akasha nods before disappearing into her room and closing the door. A half hour later, she is bathed and dressed in sleep clothes and is passed out on her bed.

**Time Skip – 5 days**

Akasha and Naruto are in the tree line watching their target city in the early morning, watching the patrols go by. It is the third day of surveillance to get patrol patterns, shift changes, habits of the shinobi, and how attentive they are.

They had arrived here three days ago and started surveillance with Naruto and Akasha as they have the best eyesight of the seven. The other team consists of four shinobi with three Genin like her team

However, Akasha isn't doing too well. It has been three days since she ran out of her blood packs and she is already feeling the very strong thirst. It doesn't help that she can hear Naruto's heartbeat beside her. She has scooted over as par as possible to get away from the rapidly growing thirst, the need to be true to her nature.

'No, I can't give in. I have too much at stake to do something like that.'

But her body isn't cooperating too well. She wills her body to stay put. She brings the binoculars to her face again to survey the surrounding areas.

"Are you ok?"

Akasha looks and to her horror, Naruto is right next to her, nearly touching her.

"You're shaking. What's wrong?"

'No. No! He is too close!' Akasha tries to will her body. To maintain control.

Naruto watches Akasha shake, almost violently. He sees her close her eyes and her body stop its quaking.

"Akasha?"

He reaches out and when he sees her eyes open. He sees her teeth elongate, a glazed look in her eyes.

Faster than he has ever seen, she appears right in front of him, pressing her body against his, and he feels something pierce his neck and drain him of his blood.

He tries to yell out but he finds a hand on his mouth, covering it.

But while Naruto is being a human cocktail, Akasha is in heaven. Never before has she tasted blood this good. All the blood packs are cold and lifeless and the animal blood is outright disgusting. Naruto's however is like liquid fire rushing down her throat.

However, it is that same fire that makes Akasha's brain reboot. She pulls out her fangs sharply and tries to jump away, to hide, to be anywhere but here. Away from Naruto's rejection, away from his soon to be cruel words. She would rather not know exactly what he is going to say and know that it will be more than hurtful. However a hand on her wrist stops her.

"What was that? What just happened?"

It wasn't a demanding voice, but calm and concerned. She is too afraid to look back, so she stands there.

"What was that? I think I deserve an answer."

"Are you sure you want to know? There is no going back."

Naruto is rather confused at her tone, one that she has never used before. It is fear? Sadness? Regret?

"Yes I want to know. Just tell me what is going on."

Akasha rips her wrist out of Naruto's grasp, still facing away from him.

"You really want to know? Something that only three people in this entire world knows? My darkest secret?"

"What is this all about? Just tell me already. Enough with the suspense."

A creepy, dark chuckle emanates from Akasha.

"What would you say if I wasn't human? That I may be from a different race than you?"

"I don't understand! What does that mean? What else is there besides humans?"

Akasha turns around, her face lowered to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. Then she lifts up her head and Naruto is met with her jade eyes, jade but slitted.

"What else is there besides humans? How about me and my kind. The Vampires. Creatures of the night, natural predators to humans, bloodsuckers. Take your pick!"

"So…what does that mean?"

Akasha huffs. "It means that by definition, I'm your enemy. Haven't you read any manga about Vampires or read any books about them?"

Naruto shakes his head and shrugs. "They never seemed real so I didn't bother to read up on them. Past that they drink blood, I know nothing. It isn't like there is something that people can access around the world to look up any information.

"Please explain how this changes things."

Akasha stares dumfounded. "Uh usually when people find out Vampires exists they run for their lives, scream, or try to kill the Vampire," she says it like it would be the most obvious thing in the world. "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. I'm a danger to everyone, especially right now."

Tears well up in her eyes against her will and she spins around to hide them. Once again she tries to jump away, but a pair of strong arms around her stomach stop her.

"Stop! Let me go!" she yells quite loudly. When Akasha had bitten him, he had some henged clones for recon and had them set up a barrier that blocks all sound from the inside and makes everything inside invisible. It could be detected by the patrolling shinobi but there is a less chance of that then Akasha screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't you see? I can't stay here. I can't…no, I won't subject myself to that kind of ridicule," Akasha yells again. Naruto has to use his Sage Mode to hang on to her and chakra to plant himself onto the tree. Akasha suddenly stops struggling. "Please…let me go. I don't want to be hurt."

This time, the tears fall, soaking Naruto's sleeve. Akasha heaves in his arms, not bothering to hide them anymore. At a loss, Naruto does the only thing that he can think of. He jumps both of them to the ground, and puts Akasha in his lap while he sits up against a tree.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and one around her stomach and just sits and lets her cry. Just how long has she been holding in her emotions? Naruto gently rocks her back and forth, all the while whispering, "I'm not going anywhere."

For Akasha, she lets loose the pain of sixteen years of ridicule, of constantly having to watch her back, of her backstabbing parents. And then…when she finally found someone that she actually likes, someone where she can drop her guard, she can't have him. She cries for all she can, a good half hour before her tear ducts run dry and she is left with sniffling.

"Is this why you couldn't tell me about your family and your past?" he asks softly knowing that is a sensitive topic with her.

His only answer is a solemn nod. She doesn't trust her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if you're a Vampire or something other than a human because over the past year, I've really enjoyed your company. I believe that if you truly meant me harm, then you would have done so before now."

Akasha's breath catches in her throat and tears threaten to spill again. He doesn't care. After all this time of thinking he would…but he doesn't. With that little thought…he really does care about her. Her emotions are running raw and she comes to a decision.

She gently pries his hands off of her and she spins around quickly and her lips find his. Damn immortality and damn the species barrier. Naruto is right in front of her and while she may never have someone quite as caring as him, at least he can give her something, en eternal gift. A child, maybe two if he lasts that long.

After a few moments of Naruto being completely shocked that the girl of his dreams is right now kissing him with fervor, he starts to kiss back. The two kiss passionately, letting built up tension between them go. Naruto grips her hips while Akasha's arms snake around his neck.

They kiss until the need for air is greater than their desire to continue their activities. When they separate, they both are sporting heavy blushes.

"Well that was nice," comments Naruto, breaking the heavy silence.

When Akasha looks down, he gently pushes her chin to meet his eyes.

"Are you ashamed of what we just did? Because if you are, there isn't any reason to be. That was a beautiful thing. Nothing about that could be wrong or even something to be embarrassed about." It was so gentle, his words so soft as if she would break.

Akasha has no idea what to say so she just hugs him, to which he returns.

"So tell me about yourself. What is it to be a Vampire?"

"Well…Vampires by nature don't absorb nutrients efficiently through solid food so that is why we must drink blood. It is the richest source of liquid nutrition that comes natural to the human body. Over the centuries, Vampires developed a dependency for blood to where if we don't get some, we go into a withdrawal and we die if we don't get blood."

"So that was what happened. Your medicine is blood?"

Akasha nods. "The Hokage and Anko supply me with human blood from the hospital sometimes while I most of the time I am forced to drink animal blood." She finished the last part with a shudder, one not missed by Naruto.

"I'm guessing you don't like animal blood."

Naruto feels Akasha shake her head, her body still hugging his.

"It is disgusting. The first time I had it, I nearly gagged and threw it up. However I got over it quick enough. The blood packs, while not much better, are tolerable at least. Your blood…I can't even begin to describe how good your blood is. Could I…have more?"

Once again, Naruto is shocked. This is a completely different side of her, the vulnerable side, the not so confident side. Akasha had asked and is being _shy_ about. Never before has she been shy about anything. He can imagine that if she were not hugging him right now that her face would be looking at the ground and poking her index fingers together.

"Sure. Just not too much."

That wasn't the response she was expecting. She doesn't know why, but she keeps expecting him to suddenly say, "Ha, got you!" or "I changed my mind." She doesn't know why does she keeps expecting the worst.

She doesn't have the experience or the objectivity right now to realize that she is still trying to protect herself. If she doesn't get her hopes up, they can't fall and be broken.

With an uncharacteristic blush, she moves forward and gently pierces his neck and slowly feeds. The thick life water flows down her throat, quenching the thirst like never before. She could describe it almost as euphoric.

Remember not to take too much, she retracts her fangs and instinctively licks the wound to close it. She feels Naruto shiver underneath her.

"Delicious," she says out loud, not realizing that she did so.

'He really is the perfect mate. He doesn't even mind when I drink from him. How else can God throw it in my face that he will never live as long as me?'

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. What else about Vampires is there? I want to know more."

Akasha sighs. It is to be expected. Of course he is curious about the species of the girl that he just made out with.

"We vampires are very fast and extremely strong. We…don't have chakra like humans. We have yoki, something far more potent than chakra."

She feels Naruto nod. "So that is why your signature feels weird. I never imagined that it was something completely different. So are they all as fast and strong as you?"

Akasha hesitates. "Well, no. I'm a bit special. But to tell you, I would have to go all the way back when I was just a child. I'll tell you and as much as I want to stay like this, we need to get back to watching the patrols."

**Time Skip – 2 hours**

Akasha finally finishes her story, everything from how she met her father to how Anko took her under her wing to her suspicions of the Hokage. She didn't leave anything out, she wouldn't. If there was something that is going to make him leave, she would rather it be now than later when she is really attached to him.

Naruto is sitting quietly thinking. He has so many emotions running through him right now he can't decide on which to feel. But the main reoccurring emotions are anger and sympathy.

"I'm…I'm sorry you had to go through that. I mean I had a rough childhood but it can't even hold a candle flame to yours."

Akasha reaches back and strokes his cheek. "Of course it does. I never got physically beaten and I could even do something about it while you had no strength to fight back. I lived the life of luxury while you struggled to get the bare necessities. Let's not compare to see which one had it worse. Suffice it to say we both had fucked up childhoods."

Naruto holds her closer in his lap.

"Could I…take blood from you every now and then? I know I shouldn't rely on you entirely but I would like your blood every now and then."

Naruto lets his head rest on her right shoulder. "Sure. I don't mind. Hell, I would volunteer if you keep pressing your body up against me like that."

Akasha suppresses an urge to elbow him in the ribs. "Don't go getting perverted on me."

Naruto smirks. "Only with you."

Akasha blushes. Let it not be said that Jiraiya isn't a good teacher when it comes to flirting and being sensitive. The one thing that Naruto has that Jiraiya doesn't is a brain in one of his heads.

A calm silence falls between them. Naruto gets the feeling that something is bothering her.

"What's the matter?"

Akasha sighs. "It's just…this is moving a bit too fast for me. You are the epitome of a perfect mate. Your kind, you listen, you're strong, compassionate, intelligent, loyal, endearing. There are too many good qualities to name them all. But even with all of those, I am just sixteen years into a very long life. I know I want to be with you but let's go slow."

"Anything for you my kyu ketsuki (bloodsucker, vampire)."

**Time Skip – 36 hours later**

Team Eleven is running through the forest at high speeds. They just completed the mission and are running to meet up with their contact to get them out of Kaminari no Kuni. The mission hadn't gone as planned. From the get go, Akasha felt a…void right where command center was.

Their mission had gone without a hitch but the other team wasn't so lucky. They had a Jinchūriki waiting for them. The secondary team had infiltrated the complex and right as they were about to obtain their Intel, the Jinchūriki caught them. During the battle, between the five shinobi, they destroyed 40% of the city.

Then Sasuke and Naruto snuck in and claimed the Intel. As Team Eleven was leaving, the Jinchūriki descended upon them. Apparently the Jinchūriki had eliminated the secondary team and felt their presence.

**Flashback**

_A loud snarl and Team Eleven scatters and a blur impacts right where they had been standing._

_The smoke clears and a tall blond haired woman in her late twenties stands ready to strike. Team Eleven readies for combat as they all see the Kumo headband on her forehead. And judging from the chakra rolling off her, this is going to be one hell of a fight._

_But judging from the look on her face, it is clear she doesn't want to be doing this. _

_Without warning, the woman charges Sasuke but Akasha intercepts her with a kodachi, meeting the blonds nodachi. The two struggle for an instant, the blond being much stronger than she looks. But Akasha quickly accesses her yoki and with a burst, throws the woman back, where she dodges a wind jutsu from Naruto._

"_**Raiton no Yoroi!"**__ (Lightning Armor!)_

"_Oh so she wants to play that game? __**Kaze no Yoroi!**__" (Wind Armor!)_

_The wind around Naruto's body picks up but that is only evidenced by Naruto's clothing moving to the violent winds._

_Both the woman and Naruto dash at each other and trade Taijutsu strikes. The woman's shirt becomes torn and Naruto's hair gets even spikier from the electricity. While the wind armor doesn't boost the reflexes of the user, it literally cuts through everything. It would take a Dojutsu to notice, but within the wind armor are tiny, almost molecular in size, wind blades. These blades tear apart anything that comes into contact with it. _

_And since wind is superior to electricity, the woman has no chance at winning in Taijutsu. And she seems to realize this as she drops her Lightning Armor, only to have to dodge a fire dragon from Sasuke. _

"_Don't underestimate me! __**Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage!**__" (Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning!)_

_She plunges her arms into the ground, shooting off several lightning bolts at each of them. Akasha jumps into the air to dodge, but gets nicked by one. Her spine goes ridged as the electricity arks between her vertebrae. _

"_Akasha!" Naruto shouts. _

"_Don't worry about me, I'm fine!"_

_Naruto nods and runs into the fight while Sasuke does mid to long range jutsu, giving Akasha time to set up her own jutsu. After several minutes, Akasha finishes healing and her long list of hand seals. _

"_**Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki!**__" (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado!)_

_A giant dragon made of lightning rises up out of Akasha's body. It reaches forty feet tall and Akasha is straining to keep control of it. The woman's eyes go wide when Naruto and Sasuke clear the area. She finds herself in the direct path of an A-rank jutsu._

_The dragon collides and an EMP like explosion erupts from the epicenter. The wave of electricity destroys all electronics, military or otherwise. Any paper that is directly exposed to the wave is instantly ignited from the static charge. _

_But there, standing in the middle of the epicenter, stands the woman without a mark on her._

"_Thanks for pumping me with chakra. __**Ninpo: Ikazuchi no Kiba!**__" (Ninja Art: Fangs of Lightning!)_

_Akasha's jaw drops as that is her signature move. However, this woman's version is different. Instead of making the lightning to into the clouds to call down the lightning, she directs the lightning like a pair of giant whips. In this case, even if it gets near you, the near plasma temperatures would instantly melt anything. _

_She drags the whips across her, intending to cut them all in half, but Naruto raises a hand, which one, she can't take the time to find out._

"_**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Butai Sesshu Natsuin!**__" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Elemental Absorption Seal!)_

_The woman's eyes go wide as she finds her lightning being absorbed into the palm of this teen. It is a battle of who gives up first. The woman is running low on the lightning that she stored using her bloodline but Naruto is having a hard time concentrating from the extreme heat of the lightning. _

_Fortunately for Naruto, the woman's supply of lightning runs out first, saving Naruto his hand, which by the way is smoking. _

"_Sasuke, by us some time!" Akasha yells. _

_Sasuke only nods, which is weird for him. Little did she know that he had actually copied the Fangs of Lightning the woman just did. Kakashi won't let him copy the jutsu of his teammates, but now he has an A-rank jutsu and that much closer to killing Itachi._

_Akasha summons a bubble of water in the air and Naruto immediately sticks his hand in. He sighs as the water cools his burning hand. Akasha makes sure to stay plenty away from it. After a minute, Naruto takes out his hand and Akasha drops the jutsu._

"_Thanks," Naruto breathes. _

"_No thank you. I never thought of using the Fangs of Lightning like that. If that were to have hit us, it would have killed us. So, thanks for saving out lives. We had better get back, Sasuke seems to be getting his ass handed to him."_

_True to her words, Sasuke is getting hammered by the woman who is back into her Lightning Armor and Sasuke was stupid enough to engage her in Taijutsu. _

_That's when Akasha appears in front of her and with a yoki enhanced Hebi style, she goes on the offensive. Although the electricity hurt, her regeneration kept the damage to a minimum. The woman curses at the force of Akasha's blows. Each one would be enough to break her arms twice over if it weren't for her natural flexibility and Lightning Armor that absorbs a lot of the power behind the strikes. _

_Suddenly Naruto appears behind her and slaps a piece of paper to her. The woman grunts as the armor dissipates at the chakra is being drained from her. She slumps to her knees, still grunting as she fights to keep her chakra. _

"_Don't bother fighting it; it will only be more painful."_

_But when Naruto thinks that will do it, the woman is engulfed in purple yoki. All three Leaf shinobi back away as the clothes on the woman are burned away in a blue flame. The same blue flame envelops her and the woman starts to grow. _

_The Leaf shinobi stare intently at the fully transformed Nibi no Bakeneko. _

"_I didn't know she was a damned Jinchūriki! How the hell are we supposed to beat her now?" asks Naruto._

"_If we can do enough damage, she should revert to her normal state or so I've read. I'd rather not leave out chances to the theoretical misgivings of a crazed old man!" Akasha hisses but no further conversation is permitted when a flaming, blue paw strikes the ground, making the earth shake. _

_The Nibi lets out a roar of fury._

"_**You hurt my kitten…now suffer the consequences!"**_

_The three scatter when the Nibi shoots enormous fire balls at them, exploding on contact with the ground._

_Sasuke activates her communication seals._

"_How do we stop this thing?" he asks._

_Sasuke dodges one of the two tails and then a swipe from a claw._

"_Well, traditionally, people would slap a chakra draining seal on them and they would revert to their human forms. However the first chakra seal didn't work on the Bijū chakra. Anybody else have any ideas?"_

"_I say we go with the damage one. There are three of us and if we work together with collaboration jutsu and keep out of the way of those flames and claws, we should be fine."_

"_I said we shouldn't rely on untested data," Akasha says as she sends out a bolt of lightning. _

"_I know but it the only thing we have to go on. Even if I did make a chakra draining seal on it, the fire would just burn it off before it could do anything and a Five Elements Seal won't work with this much chakra being channeled at once."_

_Akasha growls as she kicks a paw out from under the Nibi._

"_Fine. I'll distract with Taijutsu while the two of you hit it as hard and often as you can."_

"_But you'll get burned to a crisp! You should pull back too! You have some powerful jutsu as well!"_

_Akasha is happy over his protectiveness and his concern for her, but now isn't the time for that. _

"_I'll be fine. My regeneration and healing will take care of the burns in no time. Besides, someone has to keep it off you two."_

_Without waiting further, she cuts her communication seals and jumps to engage the Nibi. Meanwhile Naruto meets up with Sasuke. _

"_Burning dragon?"_

_Sasuke nods his head and they both go through hand seals. _

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!**__" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)_

"_**Katon:**__**Gōryūka no Jutsu!**__" (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!)_

_The two jutsu combine and rush towards the Nibi. While one would think it wouldn't hurt, Nibi's main chakra element is still lightning as it is based off of the host, not the Bijū itself. _

_Nibi cries out in pain and Akasha takes advantage but kicking the Nibi in the nose. Nibi is pushed back a couple of feet, but her sense of smell is shot for the time being. Akasha keeps up on her assault while Sasuke and Naruto continually hit it with jutsu and collaboration jutsu. _

_They keep this up for a full ten minutes before Nibi has had enough. She couldn't understand how someone could be so fast and yet pack suck a powerful kick. Sure more speed equals more momentum which in turn makes a hit hurt more. But there is always a point to where you lose speed to concentrate on power or vice versa. This girl has both in insane amouts._

_She jumps a good distance before gathering chakra around its mouth. Akasha feels the massive buildup of chakra. _

"_Shit! If that thing hits us it will kill even me! Naruto, do you have anything that can combat that?"_

"_Yeah, but it is still in the experimental stage and I have no guaranties it will work."_

"_Do it! It may be our only chance."_

_Naruto starts by summoning six clones. Four go and gather nature chakra while the other two help him create it. _

_Akasha watches in fascination as Naruto starts with the normal Rasengan and watches it morph. First it goes completely solid white and then expands due to the wind chakra the first clone is adding. She hears the wind pick up and the white Rasengan grows fins. The second clone is responsible for maintaining the shape while the real Naruto, who now has to hold it above his head, maintains the stability of the element. _

_Suddenly Naruto's other clones dispel and Naruto enters Sage Mode. Naruto winds up to throw it and Akasha realizes what is about to happen. _

"_Sasuke, dragon fire bullet now!"_

_Just as Naruto throws the jutsu to the name, "__**Fūton: Raseshurkian!**__" Akasha and Sasuke finish their hand signs and with almost sync voices, "__**Katon: Karyū Endan!**__" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!)_

_The S-rank jutsu flies towards Nibi as she fires the, "__**Bakeneko Imari!**__"_

_The two jutsu meet in the middle and the shurikan seems to shrink and get absorbed by Imari, much to Akasha's disappointment. Such an anti-clim_

_Suddenly the area is lit up with a large white dome, encasing the Nibi. Akasha and Sasuke direct their dragons and they crash into the white dome. What was a seeming calm, but violent wind turns into a fire storm that has no equal. Temperatures reach into the hundreds maybe even the thousands. The Imari is long forgotten, unable to hold up to the extreme heat._

_And just as sudden as the white dome appeared, the first storm disappears. The area is steaming with the ground practically a molten lake. In the center is the nude form of the woman. Not wanting the guys to see, Akasha braves the heat and picks her up and shunshins back and takes out a spare jacket and wraps her up._

_Her two teammates walk over and peer at the woman, who abruptly coughs and wretches, her lungs desperately trying to either expel something or let something in. After a few seconds, the woman's breathing normalizes and she opens her dark eyes opening and seeing the Genin team that defeated her._

"_Go on. Use me how you like. But please when you're done…please kill me."_

_To say that the teenagers are shocked is like saying Kakashi likes porn. Naruto is the first to come out to his shock._

"_What's your name?"_

_The woman coughs. "What does it matter? Even with my charge, I'm not going to live long. Please just take your spoils and don't make me suffer." To make her point, she coughs again on purpose._

"_No."_

_Her eyes fly to the blond male. "We aren't going to rape you nor are we going to let you die. So what is your name?"_

"_Its…Nii. Yugito Nii."_

_It's the first time someone was interested in her. Suddenly the pressure of all those missions, the stares, the hatred...it becomes too much. Despite her injuries, she latches onto Naruto and puts herself into his chest and weeps. Not one for just leaving a woman to cry alone, Naruto wraps his arms around her if not to keep her from straining herself. _

"_I don't get it…the council forced me to take the Nibi after it was captured from its home. Ever sense then I've been hated and ridiculed. The council hires me out for seduction missions for themselves. They…they took the baby that was the result of one of those missions!" Her sobs are so hard here that she has to stop talking. "They…they put something in me and…and…" her voice is once again lost by the racking sobs._

_Words can't express how revolted all three of them are. Even Sasuke, who is the least caring of the three, is shocked. Even he isn't incapable of feeling sympathy._

"_Please just kill me. If…if I go back now I'll just be sent on another mission. I can't have a relationship, I can't have anybody to love…I can't go on."_

"_Shhhh…it's alright. You don't have to go back there."_

_The three others including Yugito all freeze in shock. _

"_Konoha may not be perfect, but you will be able to pursue your own goals…to live without fear of having to be put on a seduction mission. Konoha isn't perfect by far…but it sounds like paradise from where you're coming from."_

"_Do…do you mean it?"_

_Naruto flashes her a smile. "Of course I do."_

_Yugito is overcome by joy and wraps her arms around Naruto's neck, making the jacket covering her fall to the ground. Her crying resumes but these are tears of joy. Naruto is now very aware that two good sized and bare breasts are pushing into him. He does the only thing a human can do. He hugs her back._

_Akasha on the side lines feels…something rising from the bottom of her stomach. It is an acidic feeling, like it is burning her from the inside out. The longer she stares at Naruto hugging Yugito, the worse it gets. _

_Naruto fells the ire literally rolling off her and sends her a wink. That kills the acidic feeling in her stomach quicker than Anko can eat a plate of Dango. Naruto shakes his head at Akasha, a silent message that he will not cheat on her._

_Eventually, Yugito falls asleep in Naruto arms. _

"_Help me turn her over. I have a feeling I'm going to find something."_

_Akasha moves forward while Sasuke gets up to watch the perimeter. Their fight is sure to have attracted some unwanted attention._

_Sure enough, when Naruto and Akasha turn her over, she has an intricate seal on her back. Naruto examines the seal in the light provided by the moon for a few minutes before speaking to Akasha._

"_It's a loyalty seal. If at any time the key holder feels like the person with the seal on them has betrayed them, they activate the key and it will kill the person. Hold down her arms. I'm going to cut the seal off from the holder and then remove it. It will hurt, but since she is out I don't know if she will feel if."_

_Akasha nods and holds down Yugito's slender arms._

"_**Uzumaki: Masuta Ki Kai!**__" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Master Key Release!)_

_Naruto slams his hand onto the seal on Yugito's back. The seal glows for a few minutes, Naruto's eyes closed the whole time. Eventually the seal dies down and Naruto's eyes open._

"_Man that is the toughest loyalty seal I've ever seen. A seal like this has booby traps in case the person tries to get someone to take it off. I had to disable a dozen booby traps in quick succession otherwise the seal would have killed her."_

**End Flashback**

Naruto removed the loyalty seal on her back. Then they had dropped Yugito off at a doctor they could trust and set up a day for her to be picked up before getting to their rendezvous point. But it seems that Kami wasn't yet done with them tonight.

Team Eleven stops in a clearing to catch their breath. Each of them were down to less than 30% of their chakra/yoki reserves. Akasha feels a spike of something she hasn't felt in eight years.

"Watch out!"

A giant boulder lands right where they had been standing. Akasha eyes the dark woods, searching for the source of yoki. Their attention was drawn when a slow clap was heard and a man emerged from the brush.

He was tall and had silver hair and red eyes.

"**So…Akasha Shinso. It is a pleasure to meet you after all these years."**

Akasha growls. "Isario. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Akasha, is that…"

"Yeah, that is my birth father."

"**And what do we have here? A human? Well, I could use a snack."**

"You touch him and your dead!" Akasha threatens.

"**Oh and you are in a position to dictate that to me? According to our senses, you have 25% of your yoki left after you fought that cat. I must say though I'm impressed. It would have taken three Vampires to take it down."**

"I won't ask again. Why are you here?" she growls out.

Sasuke looks to Naruto in confusion. "This is a family feud and it is probably about to get ugly."

Isario steps forward. **"What I want is simple. Return to our dimension and I will leave these tiny humans alone."**

"I won't go back. I have nothing to return to. Here I have a life and you are not going to take it away."

"**But you are assuming that I am giving you a choice. Did you really think I came here on my own?"**

Sounds in the bushes indicate more people, highly probable that they are Vampires too, are moving towards them. In a few seconds, they are surrounded by fifty, red eyed Vampires.

"**Now come quietly."**

The only remark they get is Akasha blurring out of view. Isario finds himself on the wrong end of a yoki enhanced kick. He flies through the air at speeds unheard of. She had not held back.

"**Raiton no Yoroi!"** (Lightning Armor!)

Raw electricity envelopes Akasha as she uses her Hebi style Taijutsu to its fullest. More than half the Vampires had gone after her, trying to be the one to gain favor in Isario's eyes.

Naruto had been gathering nature chakra while he and Akasha were talking and is in Sage Mode and dealing some serious damage. He has been sparing against Vampires of Akasha's stature. Compared to her, their hits and speed was nothing .

Sasuke is having a much harder time, but with his fully matured Sharingan, he is barely avoiding strike after strike that would end his life. It only takes one.

Twenty Vampires down, mostly by Akasha, and her lightning armor starts to flicker. Her yoki is almost completely used up, not to mention that she is extremely tired. And one lucky hit gets in. One hits Akasha in the chest and sends her into a tree, making her cry out in pain. She clutches the back of her head in pain as the world spins around her.

"Akasha!" both her teammates shout. And that was a distraction neither could afford to have. Sasuke gets a fist upside his head, sending him painfully to the ground while Naruto gets kicked in the back and lands right in front of Isario.

"**You see what happens when you defy the Bloodriver house. You cannot escape your fate now. With you, we will begin a new era of the world, one ruled by the Bloodriver house. And it will be all thanks to your blood."**

Naruto groans, drawing Isario's attention. Akasha's eyes go wide.

"Leave him be! He has nothing to do with this."

Isario's eyebrow twitches. **"You like this human? Maybe even love him? Haha. What a silly notion. Humans are inferior to us in every way. You degrade and lower yourself." **A malicious grin crosses his face. **"Fitting that you should get to see him die."**

Isario picks him up by the throat, hoisting him off the ground. He pulls his hand back to strike. **"Remember this…remember that this is the price for disobedience."**

Akasha watches in horror as Isario plunges his hand into Naruto's chest. He purposefully missed his heart. Naruto coughs violently, blood filling his lungs as his body tries to cope with the sudden hole in his chest.

"Naruto!"

Akasha is forcefully held down, her yoki mostly spent. She can only watch in terror as Isario tosses Naruto, making him land a few feet from her. Tears spring up and she cries unabashed at the dying man in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she repeats over and over.

She feels a hand on her foot and she looks to see Naruto smiling at her, blood dribbling out of his mouth. He coughs once more, depositing a large amount of blood on the ground.

"I'm not. Don't blame yourself. This isn't something you could have changed. Live. For. Me."

Naruto breathes his last breath and his hand goes slack. She hears his heart fibrillate for a few seconds before stopping entirely.

The world around Akasha stops. Time itself stops in memoriam.

"**Kill the other human. Leave no traces."**

Akasha's brain doesn't even register the words. She is still staring at Naruto's corpse, half expecting him to suddenly jump up. But as the minutes pass slowly, Naruto's body continues to lay there.

"No! No! This can't be happening! I haven't gotten my revenge yet! I cannot die ye…"

Sasuke's yells are cut short when his head is separated from his body. The squelching sound made when the hand passed through the neck. Sasuke's head rolls on the ground, making some sort of signal for time to return to normal for Akasha.

"No. This can't be happening. We just got together. We just accepted our feeling for each other…this can't be happening!"

Everyone within a hundred miles look in the direction of her. A visceral, dark aura surrounds her, making the trees get uprooted, dirt flies from the ground. It blots out the sky and the stars. It is thicker than syrup, heavier than iron, hotter than plasma. It bears down on the Vampires, making them tumble and go to one knee under the sheer weight of it. Many throw up or slit their own wrists, trying to end the nightmare that is Akasha's yoki.

Many stare in awe as Akasha's hair goes from its light blue dye to the shade of bubblegum pink. It blows all around her as it comes free from its housing. Her head low, her hair blowing furiously around her with the black yoki pouring out of her is the terrifying image burned into the eyes of those around her. Akasha has just fully awakened her Shinso blood.

She lifts her head, making those around her quiver in fear. Her eyes are slitted but not the normal slit either. It is a cross shaped, making her extremely petrifying. Her fangs are so long that they stick out of her mouth, giving her a feral look.

With no warning, she appears next to a random Vampire and sinks her fangs into his throat and tears it out. She spits out the chunk of flesh before moving onto the next victim except she rips out his face and skull.

Moving on, two Vampires find themselves impaled by a hand that is sticking all the way through their spines, ribs, and lungs. Akasha rips the head off the next one, crushes the throat of one Vampire before curb stomping his head.

Meanwhile Isario watches in mute terror as all thirty of his vampires are completely outmatched in every way. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! It should have been a simple task to capture her, bring her back to the Bloodriver mansion, restrain her, seal her, and use her as a blood bank and a breeding house!

Abruptly, Akasha stops in the middle of the bloodbath. She is covered in head to foot in blood, her fangs tingling with the blood from her victims. She then turns her eyes to Isario, the source of her anguish.

Isario sees his ex daughter turn her terrifying eyes towards him. He does the only thing he can do. He runs.

He doesn't get two steps before he is caught in an iron grip. He is suddenly staring into her eyes and he shits his pants. Her expression turns to joy as she grabs his right arm and tugs on it. After a few moments of resistance, it tears off.

Isario screams.

He tries to grab is no stump but it only gave Akasha better reach. She too pulls it off with ease one handed. She repeats the same with both his legs.

"**This is the price you pay for killing my mate! He was innocent in this and your pride is now going to cost you your life,"** her voice taking on its full effect.

Before he can bleed out, Akasha uses a C-rank fire jutsu to cauterize the stumps. Isario's screams can be heard from miles away, but Akasha isn't done.

"**Now you will get to experience how it feels to be a victim!"**

Akasha digs her fangs into his flesh and drains him. She nearly spits it out at how foul it tastes, but manages. She looks right into Isario's eyes as she drains him, glaring all the way. She watches as the spark leaves his eyes.

Only after watching the life leave his eyes, does she take out her fangs and she spits out the last of the blood onto his corpse.

She then calms and the black yoki recedes into her and her eyes go back to looking like a human. She walks over to Naruto's body and places it in her lap.

Only now does she break down and cry. She holds his body to her, taking in his features, memorizing them. His eyes are closed, a serine smile on his face. If it weren't for the blood dripping from his mouth and the fact that his heart is not beating, she could have sworn he was sleeping. Apparently, he wanted her to not be haunted by his death.

"Goodbye Naruto. I'll never forget you."

As a parting gift, Akasha uses her thick yoki and manipulates it into a physical spade and she does what anybody would want. She digs him a grave. While it may be shallow, it is the best she can do in such sort time. She could have used her yoki to dig into the ground and in seconds, have the full six feet.

But no. This is something she wants to, no has to do on her own. Using her own sweat and muscles. She has to say goodbye. Possibly the Gods will take pitty on him and give him the afterlife he deserves, where this world had failed him.

She carefully lowers him into the shallow, three foot grave. His skin is starting to pale and go cold. With one final goodbye, she kisses him gently on the lips before covering him up. She pats down the soil, making it so that if people walk on it, their feet won't sink and disturb him.

After she is finished, she runs. Years ago she had asked Kakashi where it was that he found her. Seeing no reason as to not tell her, he gives up the location. A forest near Takigakure no Sato.

**Time Skip – 2 days**

In two days, two days, she had traveled from the northern half of Kumo to the forests of Taki, more than two thousand miles. But now another problem presented itself. Just where is the portal?

She vaguely remembers scarring several trees but other than that, she has no idea where it is.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**"

Three hundred clones burst into life and instantly move out without her even speaking a word. What? Training with Naruto for so long does have its benefits.

That brings a very painful pang to her chest. She puts her hand up to her heart and squeezes the flesh, trying to make the pain go away. Not two days ago, she buried that man she loved. Yes now she can say it, admit it to herself. It will forever be a regret that she hadn't told him that.

But her time in this world is over. The attack had taught her that much. People were not meant to cross over and live. It upsets the balance of things. Each bring things that neither is ready for.

The pain recedes and she sits up against a tree and tries not to remember that the last time she had done so, she had been in the lap of her lover. A tingle alerts her to a clone dispelling and from the memories, it had found her markings.

Not a minute later, she finds the portal, still with the same knarled, ugly wood she remembers. Just touching the runes, her yoki floods it, activating the portal.

The same sensation of nothingness until she is again deposited back onto the ground. She groans as she sits up.

"**Akasha?"**

The voice stops her. There is only one person she knows with that voice.

"Lord Shinso," she spits like acid. She stands up, revealing her bloodstained self. There he stands, a dozen of his personal guards around him.

"**What happened? I came to the Bloodriver mansion to come and see you and I was told you attacked and killed a maid and ran off."**

Anger boils within her. "You care now? After all the letters I sent? **And then you tell me that I was replaced! How was I supposed to react?"** she finishes her tirade breathing heavily, her eyes turned to crosses again.

"**What! I received no letters. And what is this about me replacing you? What about the letters I sent. I was told you tore them up right after reading them and never writing back?"**

And then it hits her like a ton of bricks. The man behind it all. Isario. That son of a bitch. If she could bring him back she would do it just to torture him and kill him again.

"Isario"

Shinso's eyes narrow. **"When I find him, he will beg me for death."**

"Don't bother. He is already dead. I killed him."

Shinso looks to his daughter about to cry. Just what happened to her over these past eight years?

"**Come. We shall talk after you have had a bath and a change of clothes."**

Akasha only nods before stepping close to him. Shinso watches with vested interest in how she moves, like a cat with coiled muscles, ready to strike out at anything in any direction. That and her eyes are not of the same innocence. Those are the eyes of a killer. One who has seen death, known its intimate embrace, and thrived off of it.

But there is something behind those eyes. Something deeper, something she is trying to keep hidden and pushed back. Whatever it is, it will take years before he is going to gain her trust so she will open up to him. Right now, they are both victims of treachery and one that will not go unpunished.

When she is close enough, he touches her shoulder; just a finger knowing that anymore contact that isn't initiated by her could set her off. A seal array lights up underneath them and they sink into the seal, only to reappear on an identical one inside Shinso Manor.

"**Please take your time in getting cleaned up. I eagerly await to hear your tale."**

Akasha shakes her head. "I'll talk now. If I go up into a bath, I won't make it down here. But first how did you know where I would be?"

"**That is an easy one. When you awoke the rest of my blood within you, you output so much that the portal absorbed the excess yoki and activated itself. From there, your yoki crossed into our world and I know that yoki anywhere and I followed it to its source. I was about to follow it through when you appeared."**

**"I'm sorry that I didn't find you. I spend years looking for you and it never occurred to me that you would have made it a thousand miles from the Bloodriver mansion to the portal in only two days. I am very sorry musume."** Shinso looks genuinely sorry and that makes her feel better in that someone still cared for her.

Akasha nods her acceptance of his apology. "I was looking for a place in which I could start over and I found it…but…I know that the Bloodriver house will answer for what it has done. But…I want to be the one to do it. I must do it for a…friend."

Ah, there it is. What she is hiding. He can only recognize from others, having never experienced it himself. It is unrequited love. No…that is not right. In fact it is just the opposite. Love that had just been realized but cut short before it could ever become something beautiful.

That is what is bothering her so much. Nothing is more tragic than a love that is cut before it can blossom. Now there is doubt as to just how far that love would have gone or what would have become of them.

Shinso swears revenge on those that did this to his daughter, broke her heart just as she had found it. But it is not his to get even. No, that is Akasha's right. Only she can exact justice on those that stole something very precious from her.

"**Very well, but only after you have cleaned up and we make sure that you are alright."** He knows the answer, but he must ask it anyways. **"Will you be returning to the other world?"**

Akasha just stares off at the ground before turning away and walking up a set of stairs. "I have nothing to go back to…"

* * *

End Chapter 2

Before anybody flames about Naruto's death. I don't want to give away the next chapter, but you will not be disappointed. You have nothing to fear but I can't say what those fears are or it _will_ give away the story. And yes Naruto's death was planned from the beginning.

Here are a few things to think about when reviewing to help remind people:

1. How were the fighting scenes

2. How were the emotional/touching moments

3. Does this story make sense?

4. What did you think about the Raseshurikan + fire canceling out the Imari?

5. Did you like what I did with Akasha's cover name? I literally came up with that the night before I started writing in the scene.

6. How do you feel about Naruto's death?

7. What do you think about Akasha returning to her world?

8. Did you enjoy the fight with the Jinchuriki Yugito? I wasn't going to put the full fight scene in there but I had a feeling that the readers would want it

9. How was the grammar/spelling?

10. Any suggestions about upcoming chapters?

11. How were the humor parts? What stuck out? What was your favorite scene?


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is Bitch

I would just like to say beforehand that I was blown away at the sheer number of reivews and not just a few words but full thousand word plus ones. So thank you to those who took the time to answer my questions at the bottem. Your input is very welcome no matter what is said.

Please read the Author's Note at the bottom in case you missed anything or have any questions about the story. Review or message me if you have any questions about the story if they persist after reading the note.

I decided to keep the chapters at around 30k each. Most people seem to prefer it even though it means slower updates. It ensures that people get a full dose of _Turbulent Tides_ and not some filler chapter.

*just a warning, this is mostly a discussion chapter and not that much fighting. It mostly explains a ton of what happened/happens.*

**Chapter 3: Revenge is a Bitch**

_Thump_

…

…

_Thump- Thump_

…

…

_Thump- Thump, Thump- Thump_

…

…

_Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump Thump-Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump (think really fast heartbeat like around 150 or so)_

…

…

Fire bathes the tomb in heat, melting it, suffocating it. It burns through the dirt, rock, and stone. The top of the tomb falls away, reveling a blond teen, wrapped in fiery red yoki. Suddenly the teen sits up and gasps for air. Its job done, the yoki retreats into the boy's stomach.

Naruto gasps for air as his need for air makes itself know, filling them with the delicious nitrogen/oxygen mix. He looks around, not recognizing the surroundings at all. But wherever here is, it is clear there was a fight. A big one. There are smashed trees both splintered and pushed over, craters as deep as his arms are long, dried blood _everywhere_. Not to mention the giant crater off to his left that stands as deep as he is tall.

"**As much as I would enjoy just sitting here, I suggest you move."**

Naruto jumps as a voice at the voice in his head.

"Who…who are you?" he asks shakily, wondering if he has gone crazy.

"**It doesn't matter who I am right now. You need to move from this location. I had to use some yoki but that means that people who are going to kill you know where you are at. So MOVE!"** the voice booms.

Naruto clutches his head in pain at the booming voice.

"Ok, note to self, don't piss off the headache inducing voice."

After the pain goes down, he tries to get up out of the grave but fails. His legs just won't carry his weight. He tries again, only to fail a second time. It takes him five more tries to stand and crawl out of his grave.

"Where am I and what happened to me?"

He looks down at himself and sees a hole in his clothes, right underneath his heart and dried blood on the clothes around it. He suddenly clutches his head in pain as a memory surfaces of a beautiful girl sitting in his lap, kissing his neck. Then the girl moves from kissing his neck to his lips. He feels that he knows this girl, but for the life of him, can't remember where from.

"Akasha," is the small voice used sound the name of the girl. He takes his fingers and brushes them over his lips where he felt hers. He doesn't know how he knows her name or even who she is, but he knows that she is someone very important to him.

"Where is she? I need to find her!" Driven by his need to find her, he stands shakily. He takes a step, one becomes two. He grits his teeth in determination as his legs resist his commands. Before he knows it, he is walking down the tree line at a steady pace.

The voice inside his head remains silent, just happy that the boy is moving away from that place.

After a good hour of walking in a random direction, the voice in Naruto's head stops him.

"**Stop here. This is a good place."**

"I can't. I have to find her."

The voice sighs. **"I know you do but what I have to say will make it easier to find her."**

Naruto grumbles but sits on a stone off the path.

"Alright so what is it you want to talk about?"

The voice…growls?

"**Show some damn respect boy for the one who saved your sorry ass."**

"Wait what?"

The voice sighs again.

"**Look kid, I'll be blunt with you. You died at the hands of a race I know very well. It has been ten days since then and…well you have brain damage as well as a flurry of other things wrong with you right now."**

Naruto sits there for a second and abruptly begins to laugh.

"Ah, this is too much. A voice in my head telling me I have brain damage."

The voice growls again.

"**Fine! You want me to prove that you're not crazy?"**

Naruto, for one isn't expecting anything to happen, so when he blacks out and wakes up in a sewer, he is extremely surprised. He looks around at the massive sewer but something is wrong.

The walls are cracked, crumbling, or even completely destroyed, random sparks fly from cut electrical conduits. A few doors along the side are blocked by rubble, others almost sheered in half and hanging off the hinges. A few of the paths are completely blocked by rubble, making the contents of the passageway inaccessible. He looks into a door that is destroyed only to see complete darkness on the other side and is severely tempted to find out what is inside the darkness.

"**I wouldn't do that,"** a voice booms.

Again, not expecting anything, Naruto starts. He whips around but loses his footing on a brick and falls backwards into the inky darkness.

He feels like he is falling but it is so dark that he can't confirm or deny that, his senses giving him contradicting readings. After a solid minute he hasn't hit bottom or seen a single thing. Then without warning, he hits solid ground. He looks around and sees the streets of some village. He feels the ground and hears the sound his feet make against the stone streets, the chill of the night air. He even smells the pies from the baker across the street. He feels the caress of the wind on his face as it gently flows through the winding buildings.

All of a sudden, he sees a blond boy of about five or six running into the street from an alleyway and across the street. In quick as a flash, the boy is gone as he ducks into another alleyway. Naruto feels compelled to follow for some reason.

He takes off after the boy, and has no trouble keeping up after the smaller boy. He pulls up beside the blond and looks to him.

"Hey kid, where you going?" he asks.

The only response is the blond boy looking over his shoulder at some unknown enemy and speeds up. Naruto starts to get a sickly feeling, making his stomach clench and churn for an unknown reason and a pit of fear to sink in to his stomach. Suddenly the blond boy duck and avoids a shadowy figure with a long black object, trying to slash him.

Naruto fallows the boy as he turns sharply down another alley, narrowly avoiding a second figure. However, the boy slides to a halt at a third figure.

The boy and Naruto look behind them to the end of the alleyway but the two previous figures are standing in the way. All three where blank, full face masks and long dark cloaks, hiding whatever unique features they have.

None of the people in black speak and Naruto feels that sickly feeling again, only this time it is worse, much worse. A wave of…something washes over him and suddenly he feels very afraid, very vulnerable. If he wasn't so sure he was wearing clothes, he would swear that he was naked from the feeling of being so exposed.

Suddenly the three figures charge. One grabs a long, pointed object while the other two just use their fists. Naruto, not knowing what to do, he falls down into the fetal position and waits for the end. As he falls, one of the two men from behind them closes the distance at an incredible rate.

Naruto isn't going to make it to the ground in time. He tenses, ready for the impact that would knock him over and for the beating that is about to occur.

But the man passes trough him. Naruto hits the ground and the boy continues to dodge as much as possible, but stands no chance. Naruto watches in horror from the ground as cuts and bruises start to form on the boy. Naruto gives an enraged snarl; the fear and the sinking feeling in his stomach are replaced with anger, filling him with determination and courage.

He rushes forward to help but phases through all three of them when he goes to tackle them. He tries again and again but nothing works.

"**This is one of your earliest memories,"** a sad voice says from beside him.

Naruto whirls around, ready to defend himself, but stops when he sees a translucent red fox with nine tails sitting quietly beside him, watching the blond boy. Naruto tenses for a fight.

"**Relax boy. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to retrieve you. You fell into a memory and you won't be able to get out until you wish to be gone or I come and get you."**

Suddenly behind Naruto, a wall of water emerges and rushes forward at the three assailants. One jumps out of the way, but the others are caught in it. Somehow the water manipulates around the boy, leaving him completely dry.

A stream of electricity then rushes into the water, electrocuting the attackers; leaving their bodies smoking and well done on the inside. The last one jumps to a roof to try to get away but a large flash of lighting goes off and the assailant's body drops to the alley with a large hole in his chest.

A man with silver hair in a white mask drops to the ground and picks the boy up and disappears in a cloud, indicating a shunshin.

"**Come. My real self awaits you."**

The fox levitates above the ground and wraps four of its' tails around Naruto. They begin to ascend into the pitch darkness and before Naruto knows it, they are in the sewer again.

The fox puts Naruto down and starts to walk off.

"**Follow me and don't fall into any doors again. That memory was relatively easy to get you out but others are not so cooperative. With your brain having damage like this, some of your memories may trap you inside them where not even I could get you out."**

"You mean to tell me that the boy that got beaten just now was/is me?"

The fox doesn't stop walking. **"Yes. You have many memories like that. You were hated, scorned, beaten, and trampled on. People hated you because of me and what I was tricked to do."**

"What happened to the bo…me?"

"**That Anbu took you to the hospital where you stayed for two weeks recovering. While you have a faster healing rate due to the nature of the seal, it still takes a while for you to heal. It would go faster if you had more access to my yoki, but it is a mute point now."**

They walk through the maze of doors and passageways, most damaged. He passes one door way but something makes him stop. This door is different than the others. Instead of cold, black steel it is golden. Naruto looks around, but the fox is just gone, having already gone around the corner.

Then Naruto feels an immense urge to open the door. Naruto struggles to understand _why_ he needs to open this door, but he fails and finds himself wrenching the door open. He jumps inside without hesitation.

The fox sags its' head behind where Naruto was just standing. The fox jumps after Naruto as the door closes.

Inside the room, Naruto looks around in wonder. There are hundreds of screen like things hovering in the air, each one playing something different. Yet in all but a scarce few, they all have a girl with black, sometimes light blue, hair.

"**This room is where you keep your most precious memories."**

Naruto whips around to see the fox beside him.

"**As you can see, you treasure this girl. Look here."**

The fox directs one of its' tail to one of the higher screen. The tail touches the screen and it expands, hiding a good quarter of the other screens. It contains a memory of this girl sitting in his lap, sleeping, her light blue hair cascading down her back and side of her face. They hear a slight snoring coming from the sleeping beauty.

Naruto can't help but smile genuinely as he reaches out to the hologram to pull a hair out of her face as the Naruto in the memory does the same thing. He had always wanted to do that, to be loved, to have someone to love on.

"**This was a day before you got the scrolls from the Kumo library. You two were doing recon on the cities' patrols and defenses. That was the third time in your life that you have felt happy like that. The first was when the perverted old man said he was going to train you. The second was when you kissed the very same woman in your lap."**

The fox becomes quiet and both watch the endearing memory. It becomes fuzzy for a second before it starts over at the beginning.

"**Come. We don't have much time."**

Naruto follows the fox out who phases through the door and out into the damp sewer. He follows the fox a few more turns and then Naruto sees it.

Naruto looks to see a cage with thick, golden bars stretching into the inky blackness of the ceiling. But something is wrong. Some of the bars are missing, the metal of the bars looks tarnished and rusted. Water drips from the ceiling and even more fissures in the walls stretching to where the door is anchored to the wall. Keeping the doors shut is an extremely corroded paper.

"**Come closer boy,"** a voice booms.

Naruto walks closer to the cage, a little cautious. When he is standing right in front of cage, the transparent fox pushes him, flat up against the cage.

Naruto is about push back when a man, completely naked and (cough) fully awake, comes out of the darkness behind the cage. The man throws himself around Naruto, the arms going through the bars of the cage and holding Naruto flush up against the cage. Naruto can feel _every_ part of the male hugging him.

"**Naruto-kun, I love you! Now come here after so many years of having to masturbate on my own! Now we can do a Double Dutch-Rudder and blow each other! Oh man, we could do a 69 or fight each other's one eyed snakes, or…or…OR WE COULD GO ANAL!"** The man starts jumping up and down and grinding his…he doesn't even want to think about that.

Naruto, not knowing what the hell is going on, tries to fight against the man, who is bringing his lips closer to Naruto's. Naruto fights, somehow feeling like he is cheating on someone, but despite the man's lithe frame, he possess enough strength that Naruto can't even move away an inch.

Naruto turns his face away from the man and right when the man is a centimeter away, the man dissolves into red chakra that rushes back into the cage along with the fox that was pinning him.

Naruto hears chuckling that is being forced to just be a chuckle and not outright laughter.

"**Oh man. You should have seen your face! You thought I was serious!"**

Naruto feels like he is the butt of a very bad joke.

"Who are you?" he shouts.

"**Not in the mood to play? Come on. After sixteen years of the same walls, I can't take advantage of a debilitated host and have a little fun?"**

"I asked you who you were?" Naruto demands.

"**I'm sorry to say boy, but I'm straight. I am, however, not above making other people thing I'm not for the simple pleasure of seeing them think is true what is not. What can I say, it's in my nature."**

"I'm not going to ask again. WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto bellows.

"**Oh, so feisty **_**and**_** stupid. Well, not really all that surprising since most of your memories are damaged and so your personality reverts to the obnoxious brat that you were."** The last part was more muttered to itself. **"But that makes two times you owe me. One for saving your childish ass from death and sure you didn't get lost in your own mind just now.**

"**As for me, I'm known as Kyūbi…or as you people call me the Kyūbi no Yoko."**

The fox emerges from the back of the cage, regal in every detail. The massive tails waving gently behind the beast. Overall it is a majestic sight…if the Kyūbi wasn't the harbinger of death. Naruto involuntarily starts backing up.

"**Don't turn away. I harbor no hostile intent with you, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to walk away without fulfilling the purpose of you coming in here."**

Caught between his instincts to run and his curiosity to stay, Naruto chooses both. He sits right where he is, right near the exit out of the chamber, ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"**I guess that will do. All joking aside, listen and listen well. I will not repeat myself. I come from the dimension your girlfriend came from. In her world, there are all manners of creatures of legend. Succubae, dragons, ogres, werewolves, phoenix. You think it, it probably exists there. **

"**The point is, your girlfriend is from there, and it is possible that she returned there."**

"Then let's go! I have to find her."

"**Easy now. You are in no shape to fight or even begin looking properly. You need time for my yoki to heal you."**

"What exactly is wrong with me?"

"**Um…how about you look around? Do you think things are supposed to look this way? You have brain damage, necrotic tissue all over your body, gaps in your memory. My yoki will heal these in time, but it may take years for you to get all your memories back. After you get your memories back, I am going to train you as the next Nine Tails."**

"Wait…the next? What about you?"

Kyūbi sighs. This is going to take awhile. **"Look, the seal your father placed on me was designed to contain me and my yoki. As a failsafe, if you were to die, the seal would merge me with you, in the process kill me. However, something else happened as well that your father didn't anticipate.**

"**The seal draws power from your life energy. While at full strength, it completely suppresses my yoki, only letting something like .001% through to bolster your reserves and healing rate and even that is purified several times over and turned into regular chakra. I had no idea what was going on until the seal suddenly started to weaken once your life energy was no longer powering it.**

"**It took three days for the seal to weaken enough to where I could revive you. While you were dead, I was pumping your blood and turning my yoki into air and nutrients for you as well as keeping your body warm. You were clinically dead for three days. It took another week for your brain to regenerate enough from the lack of oxygen to even be conscious. During that week, I took a stroll down your memories and learned all that you know, or as much as you do now.**

"**The function of the seal is now merging us together, meaning I will die and you will absorb all my tails and maybe some of my memories as well. But I don't mind. I've lived my life and have only a few regrets. That is why I will train you because if you don't train, you won't be able to handle the stress of my yoki."**

"So if the seal was weakening, then why not let it fail and then you would be released and how did you do that with just your yoki?"

"**Because the rate of it weakening is slower than the rate of you absorbing me. You already have three of my tails but the others will come at a much slower rate. And before you ask, that is because I was constantly pushing my yoki through you which sped up the process. I will be holding back my yoki as much as possible to stave off me dying as quickly. And now you are part fox and mostly human but that will change the more of me you absorb.**

"**Oh if you haven't noticed that I have limited control over this place and I can let my chakra out in corporeal form. I can other things but that is the greatest advantage. It allowed me to view your memories and make sure you don't get lost.**

"**As for how I was able to keep you alive, I have very thick yoki. It can take on the shape of anything that I wish it too and since the seal instantly weakened, I was able to convert my yoki into things that you need to survive such as air. Although I have to concentrate to keep such a conversion steady or else it will go away so I will keep it within you so your body doesn't feel the side effects of suddenly having nothing to power itself with."**

Naruto takes all the information in stride.

"So what now? I have to find Akasha. I don't know why but this deep feeling in my chest throbs and aches at the thought of not finding her."

"**Whoa, slow down there. You aren't in any shape to find anybody. Not only is your body incredibly weak right now and injured, but your skills are messed up due to your chakra/yoki supplies being ten times larger than they were before you died. Even if you manage to avoid the hunter nins and mercenaries to even get to my world, you aren't strong enough to deal with the Vampires or other creatures that are as strong as Vampires. You need a crash course in training and to learn how to control your new powers."**

"But…"

"**I will help you look for her after you are ready for such a journey. I can detect yoki easily so I will know if we get close. I promise you that she will not die before you are ready to look. She is the daughter of the single most powerful being in my world and yours and she inherited all of his abilities. So don't worry about it."**

Naruto grumbles but stays quiet.

"**Good. Now when you get out of here, go southeast until you hit the coast. I'll direct you from there."**

"Just where are you taking me?"

"**A place that nobody even goes near. It used to be a hidden village but was destroyed before you were born. It is actually the place where the Uzumaki clan came from. Uzu no Kuni **(Land of Whirlpools)**. You might find some wreckage still intact their and maybe even some scrolls too. Also you can use the scrolls you stole from Kumo to help as well.**

"**I will warn you that it is not an easy place to get to. It is a few miles off shore so you will either have to swim to get there which I don't recommend with your injuries or you're going to have to get some semblance of control to water walk."**

"But I can already water walk. It shouldn't be that difficult you do it." Apparently that memory survived.

Kyūbi chuckles. **"Oh you will see. Now wake up and get moving. We can't afford to delay here any longer lest we get caught."**

**Time Skip – 3 months**

Once he had arrived in the Land of Whirlpools, Kyūbi set him on an easy schedule. His movement was improving and so was his memory but it would be a long time before his mind is as it was. Kyūbi started him out working on just moving around and thinking, probing to see the extent of the necrotic tissues then worked up to a light workout.

Not a few hours went by without him asking Kyūbi if they could search for Akasha, but each time Kyūbi squashed those questions and eventually snapped. He ranted and raved but in the end, he told Naruto that he will _tell_ him when he thinks it is time.

After a few weeks, Kyūbi suggested that Naruto search the ruins of Uzushio, scavenge to find something of use. At first he didn't have any luck, most of what was left was chunks of rock and stone, but he eventually found an underground passage on the outskirts of town. He nearly passed it but the rain had washed away the soil on top. That passageway lead to a door with a blood seal on it. He was surprised when the door opened. Though he was even more surprised with what he found.

**Flashback-Two Months after Re-Birth**

He found a good sized room with a low ceiling, just high enough that he doesn't have to stoop to walk. He looks around and sees a sparsely furnished room with a kitchen, living room that doubles as a dining room. He sees two doors, one closed with a very intricate seal on it and the other a bed room. The bed room is medium in size with a futon on the ground…with a heavily decomposed body under the covers.

The body is of a female, judging by the length of hair and the clothes and is clear that it wasn't sixteen year old body decay. It was a few years at the most. He has to put his shirt over his mouth and nose to keep from passing out or throwing up.

He staggers out of the room and shuts the door and breathes in fresh air again. He wonders about that but sees a thin seal around the door frame, probably cleansing the air, taking out the smell as well as the microbes that would have molded the place up.

He walks to the living/dining room and sees a hastily scribbled note on the table.

_To the Uzumaki that finds this… My name is…was Fortuna Uzumaki. _

_Behind the door lies all of Uzushio's greatest secrets, our history, our pride. Please do all in your power to protect it. I am too old and am growing weak. I will not be able to continue._

_As long as an Uzumaki lives, so shall Uzushio…_

Naruto puts the paper down and walks over to the door with the seal on it. The only part of it he recognizes is the blood seal at the very center.

"I guess I will have to wait for the rest of my memories of Fūinjutsu before I can open this."

"**I'll get started on that. Meanwhile, you should move in here. It is defendable, hidden, and most importantly it is a good shelter. Although I wouldn't sleep in that bed if I were you…"**

Naruto chuckles and uses his wind manipulation that Kyūbi had recovered to circulate the air in the bedroom into the purification seal. Only after did he step in to the room again to find it bearable. He moves the body outside where he digs a grave for the woman a few hundred feet into the outlying forest.

After that, he hunts for meat and fruit. He has a few ideas to renovate his new place but it will take awhile to do.

**End Flashback**

Ever since then, he has been training with increasing amounts of difficulty. He is running further and faster, all the while sorting through new memories that Kyūbi is fixing. Most are of the last eight years and have to do with training but some are of his time with Akasha. A day still doesn't go by without at least ten thoughts of wondering how she is doing or what she is doing at that exact moment.

Kyūbi has him running, walking at first, around the ruins to get in shape and fixing buildings to build strength and endurance. So far he has half a house built up. The next part is the roof which requires a pulley and rope and _a lot_ of strength. He may even have to use multiple pulleys to decrease the amount of force needed. But the one thing that evades him is how to make sure the roof stays in one piece. The houses originally had one giant solid block of stone half a foot thick but with the destruction, most are broken into several dozen pieces.

Right now Naruto is running his fifth lap around Uzushiogakure. His necrotic tissue, while mostly gone, is causing his muscles to burn and ache, almost making the muscles fail but he pushes through the pain, him mind set on a goal and nothing will keep him from it.

"**Kid, stop after this lap. Once you cool down, come inside and into the mindscape. I'm going to fix a few of your more…disturbing memories."**

Kyūbi had told him how he was treated and when told that those memories would be coming back as well, he asked why.

"**Because those memories have as much to do with your personality as much as your other ones. It is a vital piece of who you are and to deny yourself that piece means you will be incomplete. Don't worry, I will help you through them as much as possible."**

He doesn't want those memories but he does feel…lacking. Something is missing and hopefully these memories will help him with that.

**Time Skip – 3 years**

(The year is 1482)

"**Alright kid. I deem you well enough to travel and search. Don't forget that you get your fifth tail sometime in the next year so you need to get to an isolated area when you feel it starting.**

"**I also recommend stopping by Konoha to get your clan scrolls. That Hiraishin would be most helpful as you can leave markers all over the place and just travel in the snap of a finger. Also it would be a good time to gather just what is going on around the Elemental Nations."**

Naruto thinks for a second. "Yeah, let's do that although we will have to sneak into Konoha. I don't want to alert them to my continued existence."

Naruto walks around Uzushio for the last time. Over the years, he has completely rebuilt the entire area, making it haunting just how big this place was and now so empty. He looks to the buildings with sad eyes, knowing just how many people died in this very village.

He shakes his head, clearing himself of those depressing thoughts. Now is time for action, not mourning the dead. He finally has been granted the ability to search and for that, he feels very, _very_ giddy but his self control makes it so no more than a fat grin is visible.

He suddenly gets an idea and goes to the center of the village. He very quickly makes a seal in the air, using his thick yoki from the tails he has gained to draw a visible seal in the air. Then manipulating the seal, he slams it down onto the ground, scorching the ground into the seal design. He channels yoki into the seal and records a small message to whoever finds the village. He finishes by making a power transfer seal on the roof of a nearby building (he has melted the stones together using lighting chakra and yoki) that would absorb the power of the sun and transfer it to the seal with the message.

His work done, he sets out from Uzu no Kuni, only looking back once at his home of three years, his ancestral land and village, before taking off to the mainland of Hi no Kuni.

(For a map of how the Elemental Nations is. I suggest you go even if you think you know. This is what I'm basing my story off of. Go to (dot)com/wiki/Geography )

Several hours, he reaches the outskirts of Konoha as the sun is setting. He stops, and gathers nature chakra around him. While he doesn't have the Toad summons anymore due to the fact that was dead, he is still able to draw nature chakra because it is a technique.

He expands his awareness and encompasses the entire city and then some.

'26,586 chakra signatures, approximately 3,000 of them are of shinobi levels. Approximately 300 Anbu level, 3 Kage, and 1,000 Jōnin. It looks like Konoha has come out ok in the war.'

Without hand seals or muttering of any words, Naruto casts an illusion over himself. This isn't because he practiced this jutsu to be able to do this. It is because this technique comes from Kyūbi's world…Akasha's world. There they don't have hand seals or names for techniques as they just do them. And having two separate sources of power, Naruto can chose between a yoki/chakra mix or pure yoki, allowing him to completely close off one of the sources or use both at the same time.

Now that he is completely hidden, he draws on his yoki to power the illusion as it takes far less to be able to do this than chakra, allowing him to completely shut off his chakra signature. Another reason why he chose yoki is because humans are not naturally attuned to yoki and therefore need greater amounts of it to be able to sense it. That is how Akasha got around so easily. Unless she is in a fight, she closes off most of her yoki and is virtually undetectable unless someone is a very detailed sensor or has access to nature chakra.

Knowing he wouldn't be detected unless he made a mistake and made a sound, Naruto walks right through the eastern gate. A wave of nostalgia passes over him and he is very tempted to go and see his sensei and the old man. But it is a temptation he must resist. He knows that they would force him to stay here and not allow him to look for Akasha and that is something that he cannot allow.

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he swiftly moves through the village and when faced with a crowded area, he jumps to the roofs.

He travels quickly to the Namikaze estate. He lands in front of the gate and is about to put his blood on the seal when he stops, his eyes picking up the details in the low light.

'Son of a bitch!' he rages in his mind, waking up Kyūbi in the process.

"**What's the matter?"** he asks with a semi-serious tone. Over the past three years Naruto seriously mellowed out as more and more memories came back. Even know there are still a few gaps but those are becoming few and far in between. And now when Naruto yells it means he is really, _really_ excited or something must be seriously wrong.

'Some bastard changed the seal and now it accepts different blood. Someone has been in here and knows enough to change this.'

"**Can you get through?"**

'Does a monkey throw shit? Of course I can! This seal isn't worth shit compared to the things the Uzumaki have come up with but it may draw some attention as I will have to take it apart and someone will definitely know I've been here if they have any expertise in Fūinjutsu.'

Using his yoki and solidifying it in the air, Naruto draws a complex seal and superimposes it on the existing seal. He whispers the name of the seal at it takes effect.

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Masuta T****oppako F****ūin****!**" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Master Breach Seal!)

The seal under his sizzles at it tries to combat the overseal but it gives out and the door swings open. Naruto swiftly makes his way inside the gate and closes it.

'Damn it! I've been detected by a sensor inside the compound,' he thinks as his nature chakra picks up a chakra spike. Suddenly six shinobi drop from the top of the estate into the courtyard.

"I thought you said someone is here?" one asks.

"There is! I felt the chakra surge right outside and then the gate opened and closed by itself. Don't question my abilities."

The lead shinobi walks between the two. "Can you find him now?"

The sensor is still, eyes closed and concentrating. Naruto lowers his yoki as far down as it takes to power his illusion. The main difference between an illusion and a Genjutsu is that a Genjutsu affects the mind directly while an illusion is something that does the same thing but without it requiring a mind to affect, in a sense making it real.

"No the signature is gone."

"Well, I guess we scared him off," says the first shinobi.

"No, spread out. He is using a cloaking Genjutsu or he really is gone but either way we are not taking a chance."

The six spread out as the sensor remains perfectly still, searching for an errant signature.

Naruto quietly slips past them and hops in through an open window into the kitchen. He makes his way through the hallways, remembering the twists and turns and makes his way to the jutsu library. This too also has a new seal on it, the same one as the one at the gate. Whoever did it must be good to override the extremely powerful blood seal.

However, he can't do the same thing twice as that sensor would surely detect him again. He quickly draws a plan and creates a clone and has the clone slip out of the compound. Once the clone is about thirty feet or so from the gate, the clone drops the illusion around himself and channels chakra.

"**Fūton:Daitoppa!**" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)

The wind speeds towards the estate, alerting the sensor that a jutsu has just been used. The wind moves until it hits a barrier. The flash of lights the barrier creates illuminates the entire area as it combats the jutsu. Eventually the jutsu gives out, and the clone launches another one to keep them busy.

The sensor is yelling for back up and that they were under attack. Dozens of shinobi and thugs move from the estate into the courtyard.

But by this time, Naruto has already moved into the library and away from peeping eyes. He drops the illusion and puts up three barriers that keeps his chakra/yoki signature in the room while not having to consciously keep it under wraps, keeps whatever sounds he makes from getting outside the room, and keeps anyone from entering the room without the proper key (as in molding chakra in a specific pattern).

He walks through the rows of shelves and becomes enraged. Whoever was here cleaned out _his_ family archives. All of it, not leaving a single scroll.

"**Calm down before your yoki becomes too much for the suppression seal to handle and alert others that you were here. Search the private office as that is where the Hiraishin would be. It is also the most guarded so it would be the least likely to be broken into."**

Naruto forcibly calms himself as he eyes his suppression seal. It has gotten dangerously close to breaking as it turned purple, the last color before it shatters under the stress of too much chakra/yoki.

Naruto walks to the end of the long room to a small door. On this door is the most complex array of seals that he has ever seen in use and not just in theory. Naruto takes a full ten minutes to examine the seal, looking for anything that might be wrong or different than last time.

Luckily there isn't so Naruto just opens the door like Jiraiya did by using blood and the correct 'key' plus voice recognition. Jiraiya added him to that right after they came in here.

Naruto searches the large office and eventually stumbles across something he missed before.

'Shiki Fūin?'

"**That is the seal that holds me here. The pervert snuck it out of here when you first came here as he needed your blood to enter the door. Otherwise he would have made sure not to leave it around. I guess he thought since you were dead that it belonged here.'**

Naruto nods sadly but soldiers on, pocketing away Shiki Fūin for later study. He searches for the next few minutes before finding his prize.

"**Kid, take a few of those three pronged kunai with you. Those are the 'markers' that make the Hiraishin work. While you shouldn't use them in battle, it is a good starting point to learn. It is probably just like learning a jutsu without hand seals, it just takes enough practice."**

Nodding at Kyūbi's assessment, Naruto changes his mind and takes _everything_. He creates a storage scroll and seals away everything. He backs out the door and closes it and draws another seal.

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Fuhen Nankan!**" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Impenetrable/Everlasting Barrier!)

The seal superimposes on the door and Naruto turns to leave now that the door will _never_ be opened again. The **Fuhen Nankan** is the ultimate 'lock without a key'. Once that seal is in place, nothing will get through it, or at least nothing anyone has tried has gotten through it.

Naruto then exits the basement, and stealthily makes his way up stares. He goes around collecting his family trinkets, pictures, anything that either of his parents owned. When he gets to the study, he sees a good deal of scrolls around. He creates a few clones to sort through the information before moving on.

He gets to the master bedroom…his parent's bedroom and opens the door. Before he died, he had only been in here a few times, just to see what things were like in here but was too overwhelmed with emotion each time to stay in the room for very long.

Be quietly opens the door and instantly the smell of sweat and fluids bombard his nose as well as hear the sounds of two people, mainly a man, making noises inside. Naruto creeps inside and sees a man in his late twenties thrusting in and out of a woman with high speed. Naruto would have gotten an erection if not for the tear tracks on the woman's face and the tape over her mouth. Her arms are tied back with chakra cuffs as well as her legs, making it so that this woman couldn't do a thing but whimper and endure it.

"Yeah, you like that you whore? I bet you do just like the slut you are!" the man says as he smacks the woman's face.

The sight makes Naruto's blood boil. He quietly sneaks up to the bed. He then grabs a kunai and elongates his nails and grabs hold of the man's chest, his sharpened nails digging into the muscles, as Naruto rips the man off the woman and onto the floor.

The man screams but the kunai at his throat as well as the furious look in Naruto's eyes makes him stop.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"It doesn't matter. You fuck with me, you fuck with my master."

Naruto is about to ask who his master is when the female he was just raping jumps his back. Naruto rolls with the tackle and faces the woman who has a feral look in her eyes.

"You dare touch MY mate? I'll kill you!" she snarls. That's when Naruto notices the red triangular tattoos on her face, marking her as an Inuzuka.

Naruto ignores the fact that the woman is very well endowed and also very naked and opts for a more important question.

"Why are you in my house?" Naruto asks.

The woman scoffs. "Your house? No one has lived here in years. No, this is my house now and all its' contents are mine as well. For your crimes of trespassing and assault, you are judged and found guilty! Now die!"

The woman launches herself at Naruto, fangs and claws flashing dangerously. Naruto barely avoids the very fast swipes and back peddles, distancing himself from her but not before a claw hits his hand with the kunai, severing several tendons which makes him drop the kunai.

"How dare you soil my parent's room!" he shouts, infuriated that someone would dishonor his parents like so. His eyes flash from blue to red as he unconsciously uses his yoki.

The Inuzuka woman just charges instead of responding.

"**Gatsūga!**" (Fang Passing Fang!)

Naruto hopes out of the way and dodges the very powerful attack that he remembers well from his Inuzuka friend.

The woman stops her spinning, faces Naruto, and spins again. This time Naruto stands his ground and raises his hand.

"**Fūton: Renkūdan!**" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!)

The Inuzuka woman get hit with the compressed ball of air right in the stomach, throwing her into the wall. Her head hits the wall with a dull _thud_ and she goes limp. Turning back to the man, Naruto does the same technique which hits the cowering man and also forces him into unconsciousness.

Naruto turns his attention back to the woman as she stirs. He goes through a few hand seals before saying, "**Raiton: Dendo ko Sokuryoku!**" (Lightning Release: Electric Binding Force!)

The woman's arms are forced behind her and her legs lashed together by strips of lightning chakra. Even though it is touching skin, it only shocks when the user either wishes it or the person being held tries to forces their way out.

The woman growls as she is shocked over and over again as she tries to break free but no avail. Naruto has enough and puts enough chakra into the jutsu that when the woman tries to break free again, the electricity interferes with her nervous system, rendering her legs and arms useless for now.

"Let me go you bastard!" she shouts, thrashing around as much as possible. That has the side effect of making her large breasts bounce all over the place. Naruto forces himself to look at her face, which he can't see because of the darkness and the deep shadow.

"You don't get it do you? This is MY house and YOU are intruding. Now I will be the one asking questions here. But first I would like to see just who I am speaking with."

Naruto goes over to the wall and flicks on the light switch and gasps.

"H…Hana-san?"

Hana looks right at the blond, her eyes as big as dinner plates. "Naruto-san. You're dead!"

Naruto deadpans. "Well obviously not. Why are you here?"

Hana snarls. "Oh so the prodigious Naruto returns after years of everyone thinking he is dead and waltzes in and expects everyone to bow down and answer his questions. Well I don't think so!"

Naruto is taken aback by her highly nasty attitude. He had met her a few times when he would go over to Kiba's to either practice or play. She was always nice to him, always smiling and never sent even a glare at him.

"What happened to you? Why are you so…angry?"

Hana glares at him. "You don't have the right to know me as I am today, not after you abandoned this village and left us to fend for ourselves. Because of you…because…you…"

At this point she breaks down and cries. "E…everyone is dead thanks to you! Ka-chan, Kiba-chan, Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan! They all died because you left us! My entire life died when they did…" Her words become too slurred with tears to make them out.

Naruto is shocked into silence and a profound sadness washes over him like a wave of ice cold water. "W…what happened?"

Hana gives him a teary eyed glare. "Aft…after your team didn't report in when they should have, Sarutobi sent out a recon party to go find out what happened. Ka-chan, Kiba-chan, a few Hyūga, and Anko-chan were assigned to it but when they got to Lightning Country, they were ambushed by Kumo Anbu. They…they didn't make it. And…Kurenai…she died while on border patrol a few hours later by an invasion force.

"I…I…I didn't know how to take it. My family gone along with my best friends…and it's your fault!"

Naruto looks down at the ground, not knowing what to say but is saved when Hana continues. "After…after Kumo's invasion failed, I was discharged from the Shinobi Corps because of 'mental instability' and 'conduct unbecoming of a shinobi' and kicked out of the clan. In the span of three days, I lost everything."

"I…I'm sorry Hana-san," is all he can say.

"You…you're sorry? Sorry? Yeah because saying sorry makes everything better doesn't it? Erases your guilt and makes us best of friends again right? Bullshit! While everyone was mourning you and your team, my family was completely bypassed. People started to whisper about me being the 'crazy bitch' and 'dog whore'. For two years, I faced ridicule and whispers, no friends, no family, no one to care."

Naruto is about to say that he understands that but Hana continues. "But then he found me. He cared for me, talked to me, made me feel accepted, fell useful. After a month, I accepted him as my mate. He took me to his boss and I had a renewed sense of usefulness. "

"Who was his boss?" Naruto asks, genuinely curious.

"Orochimaru."

Naruto's face goes from curious to anger, to rage, and finally to confusion. "And what did Orochimaru want?" he growls out.

Hana snarls again. "Don't speak of him with such disrespect! He gave me purpose, a new live with Rinji and I will not have someone disrespect him!"

Naruto narrows his eyes at the man, still crumpled on the floor, before turning back to Hana. "Fine, but what does Orochimaru want with you and the village?"

"And why should I tell you that? You don't care about the village or me or anyone! You should just go and go back to being a selfish little backstabber," she says viscously.

Naruto sighs. "Fine, have it your way but I will be dropping you off at the Hokage office and I doubt they will be as understanding of what you went through as I am or as gentle in getting that information."

Naruto walks over to her and fishes out a shirt and shorts for her. He moves the shirt over her, making sure not to touch her breasts, and with ease, slips the shorts up. He then helps her up by an arm and walks her to the door. He creates a clone and repeats the binding jutsu for her mate and carries him right behind the real Naruto.

As they move through the hallway, Hana's mind keeps going over what he had said and decides to ask.

"What did you mean by you understand what I went through?" she asks.

Naruto sighs. "I do understand your pain but my situation was exactly the opposite of yours. I was born an orphan as you know. But what I didn't know or many other people is that I am the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko, the same Bijū that attacked this village nineteen years ago."

Hana's eyes go wide. She was three when the Kyūbi attacked and remembered quite vividly the feeling the Kyūbi's yoki. She had been taught, like everyone else, that the Yondaime had defeated and killed the Kyūbi, so this is quite a revelation for her.

"Because of my 'status' I was beaten, spit on, yelled at, denied service at almost all business places here in Konoha as it was 'leaked' that I was the Kyūbi incarnate. So yes, I understand exactly how it feels to be ostracized by this village. As for friends, most of the parents made sure that their children held their same disposition against me, even if they didn't know why. I never really had a friend until Kiba. I'm…I'm very sorry Hana about him and your mother."

Hana becomes extremely rigid as Naruto hugs her and blinks as she feels her shirt dampen. Naruto is _crying_ not just for her but her family as well.

"Kiba was my first real friend, Tsume was like a mom to me, and…you a sister. I found what I always wanted in you guys…a family."

Hana is shocked, no literally as she had attempted to return the hug, by his confession. Sure she thought he was a nice kid, a bit of an annoyance like her little brother, but she never thought of him as family as well. Looking back on it now, she could see his desperation for positive attention, he need for physical as well as emotional stability. Against her will, her eyes tear up as well.

"I'm…I'm sorry too."

Naruto gains control of himself and stops hugging Hana as the clones sent to the office comeback, storage scroll in hand. "Here it is. Most of it is plans for an invasion and plans to cripple Konoha's major defenses before the initial invasion."

Naruto nods and takes the scrolls and dispels those clones before marching Hana down the stairs.

"Well, it seems I don't need information from you. This has enough information in it to put you on the executioner's block. Come on, the Hokage will want to know about this."

Hana stands there, making Naruto stop and look at her. He is about to pull her along when her voice stops him. "Wait…if you unbind me, I won't run away or fight back. I…I want to know where you have been this whole time and why you abandoned us."

Naruto sighs and sets her down on the kitchen chair. But as he sits, another clone comes up and hands him another scroll before nodding to the clone, who leaves into the back of the house.

'When did he create that clone?'

"What was that?" she asks.

"The scroll? Oh that was just me collecting my things from around my place," he answers nonchalantly.

"Where did your clone go to though?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"Oh him? He is setting explosive seals all around the place. You see, when I came here to claim what was mine before resuming my journey and I found my _entire_ library had been cleaned out, I figured that nobody is going to use my or my father or mother's work again. So I'm going to make this estate disappear."

Hana is wide eyed. "You…you would destroy your own house? Why?"

"Because I don't plan on staying here. There is someone I have to find and I was just stopping by here. I don't feel like leaving people to steal and thrive off of my inheritance."

Naruto turns a harsh eye to Hana, who returns it just as fiercely. She may be tied down but her pride as an Inuzuka won't let her become completely submissive.

"As for releasing you, how can I know that I can trust that you won't try to run or attack or anything besides talk?"

Hana looks down. "I guess you don't but if it means anything, you have my word that I won't." She looks up at the last part, looking right into his crystal blue eyes.

Naruto searches her eyes and body language for any hints of deception but only finds curiosity and pain. He breaks eye contact and releases the jutsu. Hana lets out a sigh of relief and puts her arms through her sleeves.

"That's better. Now I have told you my story so spill yours."

Naruto nods but cocks his head to the side as a clone dispels, informing him that the seals are ready. "Alright, it seems only fair. First of all, I didn't abandon the village, not at first."

Hana listens to Naruto's story of the attack by the Vampires and his death, though he didn't tell her they were Vampires, just relatives of Akasha. He ends with him leaving Whirlpool to come here to find the Hiraishin.

"So you died, came back due to the Kyūbi, left to recover at Whirlpool under the direction of the Kyūbi, and then came here to find a jutsu that would help you later on. On top of that, you are merging with Kyūbi which will turn you into the next Kyūbi, do I have everything?"

"Well, I did single handedly rebuild Uzushio but other than that, yeah that's the gist of it."

Hana looks down in thought but Naruto beats her to a question. "So what about this guy is so special?" he motions at Rinji.

Hana smiles. "He is…wonderful. I…I don't know what I would have done if not for him."

Just then Rinji recovers and wakes up, hogtied with the electric bindings. He looks to Hana then to Naruto then back to Hana. "Hana, what the FUCK are you doing with _him_? He just beat you and me up and your sitting having fucking tea with him? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow at Hana. "Well, he can be foul mouthed sometimes, especially when agitated," she says sheepishly.

Rinji prepares another string of curses when Naruto slaps a tag on his face. Rinji's mouth moves but no sound comes out.

"That's my **Oto Fuin** (Sound Seal). Perfect when you don't want to listen to someone's bitching. Anyways, if you love him so much then what was that when I came into the room?"

Hana blushes. "Oh…that…we were...role playing. He always has a fantasy about forcing himself on a woman so I played along."

Naruto gawks at her. "And you think it is fine that he _wants_ to force himself on women? From what I've seen of him, he is a scum bag who prayed on your emotional weakness."

Hana's infamous Inuzuka temper flares. "Shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about or anything about him!"

Naruto doesn't back down. "Oh yes I do. I was in your exact position thirteen years ago so don't think I don't know how starved you were for attention, even if it was the wrong kind. Does he hit you? Does he berate you? Does he threaten to leave you if you don't do as he wants? He called you master, but are you sure that it isn't you who are emotionally slaved to him?"

Hana blinks, thoughts going around her head a million times a second. He looks down as he has hit the nail on the head about six times with that one statement.

"And as for knowing him, I've seen his kind before and I know his true master. You think that Orochimaru will allow you two to be together after your usefulness has ended? You say he gave you purpose, but what happens when that usefulness is at an end?

"And before you even ask, I was the same as you only I found someone whose intensions were purely to help me. Jiraiya is like a father to me. I latched on to him so tight, he could have asked me to kill everyone in the Village and I would have done it in an instant, just to keep him from leaving me. Orochimaru will toss you out like garbage. Look at Anko! You spit on her grave by allying yourself with Orochi-teme! You will be no different that she was to him!" he practically yells.

By now tears are streaming down Hana's face.

"No…no. That's not true!"

Naruto pushes. "No, it's you who don't have the truth! You sit here and dance on the graves of your family and think that you are doing nothing wrong!"

Hana hides her face, her fingernails leaving red marks on her face. 'It…it can't be true!'

"I am ashamed to have thought to think of you as my sister! And here I thought that Inuzuka pride themselves in loyalty above all else!" Naruto slams his hands down on the table and she loses it. She lurches across the table and latches onto Naruto, shedding tear after tear. Powerful sobs wrack her body.

The whole while, she is whispering how much of a fool she has been. 'How…how could I have sunk so far? They would all be ashamed of me!'

Naruto returns the hug full force. Naruto pulls her into his lap and rocks her back and forth, holding her and comforting her. He doesn't say a word but continues to rock her like a child in the arms of a parent. After ten minutes or so, Hana has nothing left to cry so she just hiccups. She snuggles closer to him, trying to practically melt with him.

"It's ok Hana-chan. I'm here. I'm not mad, I just wanted you to see the error of your ways," he whispers to her. Hana's only response is to hold tighter to him.

They sit there for a good fifteen minutes before Naruto dislodges Hana but sits her down in the chair next to him.

"So what happened with your clan? Why did they disown you?"

Hana wipes her red and puffy eyes. "My…our Ka-chan was the Clan Head and I was supposed to be next as she would have named me her successor but when she died, she hadn't named me yet so the Inuzuka Council voted in another. Joishi (Joe-ee-she) Inuzuka took the Clan Head spot and he is known for hating my family so his first thing he did was to kick me out.

"The worst part was that I couldn't keep my partners. He said, 'They are the property of the Inuzuka Clan and as you are no longer apart of the clan, you have no rights to keep them'. My partners pitched a fit at that and tried to run away but they were no match for the other Inuzuka."

"I'm sorry Hana-chan. It must have been very difficult for you."

Hana nods and wipes her eyes again. "It was the second most painful experience after learning my family was dead. They kept calling out to me at night but there were always guards and I could never get close enough to even see the walls of the compound."

They both are silent for a few minutes. Neither knowing how to break the silence.

Naruto hears a tapping and sees Rinji struggle only to get shocked again as his mouth is working furiously in an attempt to reach Hana. Apparently the **Oto Fuin** doesn't extend to his hands or feet.

'I'll have to fix that.'

"Come on, were going to the Hokage. Bring him along," Naruto orders the clone, which the clone does while leaving the sound seal on him.

They open the door, Naruto ready for a fight but stops at the sight in front of him. The bodies of the two dozen shinobi lay scattered all over the ground and the gate is on the other side of the compound. Hana and Rinji stop and stare wide eyed at the gruesome spectacle.

Naruto looks to his clone, who has enough decency to look sheepish.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asks.

The clone rubs the back of his head. "Well, I was throwing jutsu after jutsu at the barrier to distract the shinobi like you said but by curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see just how much it would take to break the barrier so I put more and just chakra into the jutsu. Finally I got fed up and put a tail's worth of just chakra into it and it…kinda went through the barrier, the wall, the shinobi, and the bushes before I dispelled the technique…Sorry."

Naruto waves at him. "It's ok. You saved us a fight anyways. I'm just glad you didn't use yoki otherwise the estate wouldn't be standing here right now."

The clone nods and dispels itself. Naruto looks to find Hana looking at him, shocked.

"Hana, please stop staring. Or do you like what you see?"

Hana blushes deep, deep crimson and turns away. She does think that he is very handsome and not to mention powerful to boot.

"Hey, follow my lead when we get there, ok?" He sees Hana nod. Naruto turns to the clone. "Knock him out."

Rinji starts to protest but another seal on the back of his head forces him into unconsciousness.

"Here goes nothing," he says before putting a hand on Hana's shoulder and shunshins away.

**Hokage Office**

The Hokage's office is at piece. The paperwork is done, the village is at peace, the bathhouses are open, there is a giant plume of fire in the middle of the office…wait fire?

"What the hell?"

The fire suddenly dies down standing there is Naruto, Hana Inuzuka (in short-shorts and a t-shirt two sizes too small), and a man bound in lightning binds. If it were any other time, Jiraiya would have a nose bleed from Hana's very pronounced breasts in the extremely tight shirt. But right now, a ghost from his past is right in front of him.

"Who the…N…Naruto?"

'Naruto' shakes his head.

"Guess again!"

Jiraiya growls. "Kyūbi…what the hell did you do to Naruto, why do you have Inuzuka-san here, and who is that man? Anbu!"

Suddenly they are surrounded by two dozen Anbu, all of them with their weapons drawn. Jiraiya discards the robes and makes a Rasengan in both hands as he prepares for battle.

Naruto ignores them completely and starts to draw a complex seal in the air while everyone else watches in fascination as the red yoki solidifies in the air. But it is very foolish to let anyone finish an unknown technique.

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: ****Ban'yuuinryoku!**" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Universal Gravitation!)

Suddenly all of the Anbu and Jiraiya find it increasingly hard to stand much less breathe. Hana looks on in awe at what a 'simple' Fūinjutsu can do to the most powerful man in Hi no Kuni.

"Wh…what the hell did you do to us demon?" Jiraiya roars.

Naruto looks impassively at the struggle. "The name of the technique should speak for itself. However, I didn't come to fight you nor to pose as a threat to the village itself. But be warned that I will not tolerate being attacked for no reason.

"Now when I let up the gravity, you will send away _all_ of your Anbu away and then we shall talk…unless you don't want my help in which case Konoha can burn to the ground."

Hana's eyes go wide and turn to Naruto. She is about to say something when she sees him give her a tiny wink that the others misses because most of them are on the ground while the others are just struggling to breathe.

"Now…do I have your word as a shinobi and as Hokage that you will do as I have said?"

Somehow Jiraiya musters enough strength to completely stand and look Naruto/Kyūbi in the eye.

"Yes, you have my word."

Naruto nods and releases the seal. Almost instantly a blade finds its way at his throat but the user is impaled on a kunai that went straight through his heart.

"Stand down all of you! Leave us…Now!" he shouts. In two seconds everyone in the room except for Jiraiya, Naruto/Kyūbi, Hana, and Rinji. Even the dead Anbu is gone. Jiraiya sits behind his desk, no doubt where the panic button and kunai are stored. Naruto and Hana sit across the table from him while the unconscious Rinji is dropped roughly at Naruto's feet. Hana winced at the impact as she hasn't quite sorted out if she still likes him or not.

"Thank you. Now then we have much to discuss. First of all, this is not Naruto nor is it his body. This is me but in his image. In a way he will live on forever with me using his image. I now use his image as my human form and most likely will for a _very_ long time.

"But first I would like some answers to a few questions. Where is the 'old man' that Naruto referred to as the Sandaime?"

Jiraiya's face fell a little. "He died defending the village when Kumo invaded. He named me Godaime even though I wanted Tsunade to take the title but he wouldn't hear of it saying that, 'she is no longer fit to be Hokage since she has tried to defect to another nation with which we were at war with'."

Naruto made no outward reaction but on the inside he was extremely sad that he died.

"I'm sure Naruto would be sad by that. Just how did the war end?" he asks next.

Jiraiya glares. "And why should I give up any information? We owe you nothing!" he spits.

Naruto glares back. "Because I am trying to save this pathetic village from destruction you imbecile! You owe me a few charity cases anyways for being locked up with only the sewer for company anyways for sixteen years!"

Jiraiya doesn't let up the glare but when Naruto/Kyūbi starts to access the yoki, making a tail appear, Jiraiya feels that it is best to _not_ piss off the strongest of demons.

"Well after we beat back Kumo, we launched a campaign that immobilized their remaining Jinchūriki and we took the fight to Kumo. After a week long siege we finally conquered Kumo and made a treaty that ended the war. They aren't happy about the treaty but 'to the victor goes the spoils'. And they weren't really in a place to refuse, so that helped."

Naruto nods. "Next question. I felt three Kage level signatures in the village. I assumed that they were the Sannin and the 'old man' but since he is dead, who is the third one?"

Jiraiya eyes Kyūbi for a second before answering. "That would be Yugito. After Naruto saved her from Kumo, she has been quite the help from defeating the Hachibi during the invasion to leading the assault on Kumo. Although she was quite depressed when she heard of Naruto's death. I believe that she was very fond of him for obvious reasons."

Once again, his outside shows nothing but Naruto feels very guilty for making Yugito suffer like that. He hadn't considered her when he left or even in the years following.

"What happened to that duck ass after Akasha's…ex family showed up?"

Jiraiya gazes at Kyūbi, trying to discern the reason behind his asking.

"Why do you want to know?" Jiraiya is genuinely curious as to why.

Naruto shrugs. "So I can wipe his face in the ground that even without me, Naruto was way better than he ever was. And to tell him to imagine what it would have been if he had actually been able to use my powers as a last resort. Oh, I can imagine the ass kicking right now."

Jiraiya smiles sadly at that. "I would like to as well but Sasuke died, his head was detached from his body at the same time as Naruto, though we still have yet to find his body. We recovered his body and the materials you all stole during the mission, so technically it was a success."

Naruto nods. He really doesn't care that much, but he wanted to know what happened to him or if he was still alive.

"Last question and think carefully about this one. What wasn't Naruto informed of his burden? Why was it kept from him?"

Jiraiya's face drops once more. "That was Hiruzen's idea. He thought that if Naruto knew then he would be emotionally unstable and completely lose his emotions. He was close enough when he learned of his parents so Sarutobi decided to keep that from him.

"I was against it, but he overruled me. He even had me go so far as to hide all materials in Minato's office and library that concerned Shiki Fuin. I didn't want to but I wasn't given a choice."

'Kyūbi' drills into Jiraiya's soul. "We all have a choice and you made the wrong one. He would have wanted to know whether some old man said not to.

"That is all my questions…for now. But let me answer a few of your questions before you ask them.

"One: Naruto _is_ dead. He died in Kaminari no Kuni. How I am free is because the Fourth was brilliant in his own right but he forgot one thing. The seal was reliant on Naruto's own life energy to power it. Once he died, the seal failed and allowed me to be free, but not unscathed. I was forced to leave behind five tails inside Naruto's body which made him explode.

"Two: After I was free of the seal, I needed someplace to recuperate, so I went to Uzu no Kuni. There I met an old man and he taught me the arts of Fūinjutsu. That is how I know the seals that I do.

"Three: Hana-san is here with that because she has information on Orochimaru and his invasion. She was manipulated by this," he gives Rinji a kick. "…to participate in the development of those plans.

"And before you say anything, Hana is innocent as someone played off her when she was emotionally distraught. She is free of blame because when her family was killed, her best friends were killed, her clan removes her and takes her partners she had nothing left and was left to the wolves known as the villagers.

"That man, Rinji, is a spy for Orochimaru and used her for his gain. He talked to her, 'cared' for her, didn't believe what the villagers said and because of that held great hold over her. He would threaten to leave her if she ever she ever went against his wishes. She was in the state like when you began training Naruto. He was so emotionally dependent on you that he would do anything just to have you not leave him.

"As for how I found them, Hana-san here was using the Namikaze Estate as a base while she and her…manipulator came up with plans to destroy Konoha. I went there to check up on the place when I noticed that the seal had been tampered with. So I investigated and found her. Oh that reminds me."

Naruto snaps his fingers and a very large explosion can be seen just over the Hokage Monument. Jiraiya puts the position of the explosion against what he knew was around there and turns and glares at Kyūbi.

"Why did you just blow up the Namikaze Estate?" he seethes.

Naruto waves aside Jiraiya's anger. "Calm down Jiraiya-san. There was nothing of monetary value in there as all the library had been cleaned out."

Jiraiya slams his hands down. "That isn't the point. You just destroyed a landmark and the treasures of everything Naruto held dear to him!"

Once again Naruto waves aside Jiraiya's anger. "You make it sound like Naruto is alive and cares. All I saw was some taking advantage of an isolated building to destroy this very village. I knew Naruto wouldn't want that and I acted accordingly."

Hana gives a guilty look to Naruto before returning her gaze to Jiraiya. Said man calms himself before he jumps over the desk at Kyūbi, making a fatal mistake. He forces himself to sit in the chair and looks at Kyūbi before he does just that. Though he settles by staring at Kyūbi, hatred clear in his eyes.

"Why are you helping Inuzuka-san so much? I would admit that I am curious that you would destroy the memory of your container so easily but care for someone you hardly knew."

Naruto glances at Hana. "Actually Naruto knew Hana quite well. He would go over to the Inuzuka compound and train or just hang out with Kiba and came to think that Kiba's family was his family. So in essence, I am saving Naruto's sister from herself and that." He gives Rinji another kick.

"And as for 'destroying Naruto's memory', I am in his form so his memory will live on through me. That was a plot of land, of tangible goods. Hana-san here is a living person who Naruto cared about and would have wanted me to help her rather than let some musty old house alone for more people to squat in."

Jiraiya seems satisfied with the answer but still doesn't like it. "Now if you would please leave so Inuzuka-san and I to discuss just what Orochimaru has planned for Konoha." Jiraiya looks at his desk and starts looking for a few forms or whatnot.

"No."

Jiraiya looks up from his desk as he was clearly thinking that Kyūbi would definitely leave.

"No…what?" Jiraiya asks, his brain not exactly working right now.

"I will not leave. Hana-san and I still have much to discuss. If you pardon Hana-san and allow her to walk with me, I will give you the notes and plans that I found in the Estate. If you decline you will face _my_ anger."

Jiraiya takes that exactly as it is intended. A threat.

"Are you threatening me in my village or do I need to remind you of how you were sealed in the first place?" he asks darkly.

Naruto scoffs at the threat of Shiki Fuin. "I do not threaten. I promise."

Naruto and Jiraiya stare into each other's eyes for what seems like hours before Jiraiya breaks contact.

"Very well. Inuzuka-san, meet me in my office at ten tomorrow morning. Those plans if you will."

Naruto tosses the proper scroll to Jiraiya before Naruto and Hana leave via shunshin.

'How the hell does he get in through the barrier?'

"Neko," Jiraiya calls out.

A purple haired Anbu appears in front of him.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"Follow them from a distance. I do not want them knowing I'm keeping tabs on them."

Neko gives a low bow before disappearing.

Jiraiya unseals the contents and gets to work. Right after he calls another Anbu to take Rinji to the T&I department for 'debriefing'.

**With Naruto and Hana**

"Why did you lie to him?"

Naruto and Hana are walking down a random street, ignoring the fact that Hana is still in 'sleep wear'.

"Because I didn't want to be known that I was still alive. If they knew then I would be tied down to the village and that I something that I cannot be."

Hana looks to Naruto very confused. "And why is that?"

Naruto stops walking and looks to the sky. "Because I am looking for someone. Someone very important to me."

Hana stops too and looks at Naruto. "What's her name?"

Naruto answers without looking away from the sky. "Akasha Shinso."

Hana starts. "You…your teammate?"

"She and I…we complete each other and we finally realized it just before that last mission. And we would be today had her damn relatives not gotten in the way."

Neither says anything after that but Naruto starts walking and Hana walks beside him, completely ignoring the fact that she is barefoot. They share a comfortable silence when they chance upon a bench and Naruto finds a seat, Hana right beside him.

"So what will you do now?" Naruto asks.

Hana looks nervously at Naruto. "I…I want to follow you. I know you're going to be looking for your…girlfriend but I don't really care. Please let me come. There isn't anything left for me here."

Naruto looks at Hana's hopeful face and sighs. "I can't do that."

Hana's crestfallen face nearly breaks his heart as well as almost making him give in. "Listen Hana-chan. It isn't because I don't like you or I don't want to be your friend. It is quite the opposite. I don't want you to go from being emotionally dependant on one guy to the next, even if the man has good intentions. You're stronger than that and following me around will just give into that dependency.

"I'll tell you what. I'll write every week and in that letter, I will say where I will be in two weeks. That will give you time to get my letter and send them off. How would that be?"

Hana just sits there, not knowing how to feel. She can't go with him but at the same time he isn't abandoning her either. Oh how she wishes she could just go with him.

"No…no, I want to go with you!"

Naruto finds Hana's arms around him and her well endowed chest squashed against his chest…again, making it hard to focus. Instead of pushing her away, he gently strokes her hair.

"Hana-chan, you need…no you are stronger than this. Where is your fiery spirit, your incredible will power. The Hana I knew could overcome anything and this is just one more hurdle for you to conquer. I believe you can do it. I know you can do it and come out much better than using me as a crutch."

Hana looks into his eyes and sees the passion behind his words and how he truly believes them.

"I…I guess that's fine. But who would I address it to? I can't very well put Namikaze Naruto on the letter could I?"

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head. "No guess you can't. How about you put…I don't know. Maybe Kazama… Arashi. Yeah, that name sounds pretty badass." [btw…I have no idea where people get that name from. It is used fairly often as a substitute for Minato's name.]

Hana giggles at his childish nature showing itself.

"That it is."

"Hana-chan, I know things are going to get rough again but I want you to know that whenever you need help, don't hesitate to ask. I'll leave a kunai here so that once I learn that jutsu, I'll explain how to use it. Also, here is some money that I had on me when I was undercover in Kaminari no Kuni. It isn't much but it should be enough to get you a hotel for a few weeks until you can get a job somewhere."

Naruto looks to Hana to find her crying again. He is taken aback, thinking that he has done something wrong and is about to apologize when she hugs him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto hugs her back. Kyūbi just so happens to wake up at this moment and feels that Naruto has an impressive chest pushed up against him…and it is cold outside.

'**Hmph. Wouldn't know what to do with them anyways.'**

Naruto hugs Hana for a few seconds before letter her go.

"You should find a hotel now. I need to leave now before the village sees me and assumes that I'm still alive."

Hana nods. "I understand." Both stand but Hana does want him to leave. In two short hours, she went from spy/saboteur to homeless but back on the right track. And all thanks to her 'brother.'

Before Naruto can do anything, Hana moves forward and kisses him. Naruto's eyes go wide and pushes her away.

"What was that for?"

Hana puts her arms around Naruto's neck and leans her head on his chest. "For everything you've done for me tonight. Maybe…maybe now when I die I can face my family and friends. Thank you so very much, Naruto-kun.

"I think I love you. So for just one night, you could have me if only just to let me thank you," she says desperately.

Naruto awkwardly rubs his back before stepping away. He shakes his head at her. "I don't mean to trivialize your feelings, but you don't love me. You may like me but love comes from years of knowing someone, getting closer to each other. But I would never, ever, take advantage of you or any woman like that. Plus it would be cheating on Akasha. She doesn't know I'm alive but I know she is and as long as I know she is alive, I won't betray her trust."

Hana gets a sad but understanding look in her eyes. She disengages herself and scoots away to a respectful, but distant distance. Naruto feels bad about turning her down like that but this is for her own good.

"Oi, Anbu-san. Come out here please."

Neko starts and curses herself for getting caught but the cat's out of the bag now. [ha, I made a funny!] She shunshins to Naruto and Hana.

"Can I help you Kyūbi-san?"

Naruto growls, making Neko afraid that she just pissed the Kyūbi no Yoko off with her disrespect. Naruto smirks, smelling the fear roll of the Anbu.

"Anyways, Neko-san, I would like it if you and Hana-san would become friends. She needs some good ones and I know that you can be trusted. You watched over Naruto when he was young and always intervened _before_ it was absolutely necessary."

Yūgao is taken aback by Kyūbi's admittance of remembering her. She never felt any disposition towards Naruto but she was only doing her job right. But apparently her fellow Anbu did only what was required and just because she did her job that Kyūbi trusts her enough to entrust an important person to her.

"I…I accept," she stammers. She takes off her mask and holds out her hand to Hana. "Yūgao Uzuki."

Hana looks to Naruto, who nods, and Hana tentatively takes the offered hand. "Hana Inuzuka."

Naruto claps his hands. "Well, now that you are taken care of, I must go now."

Naruto begins to walk off but Hana jumps his back.

"I don't want you to leave," she chokes out, trying to hold back the tears. Yūgao is shocked that anyone in their right mind would hug the _Kyūbi_ of all things, the harbinger of death here in Konoha.

Naruto turns around after Hana lets go. "You know I cannot stay and you cannot go with me. It is best if you stay here. I am not abandoning you but I'm not staying either. You must understand that this village would never accept me as I am."

Hana looks down and nods.

"Yūgao-san. Please find a hotel for her. I must be going."

Yūgao nods and gently leads Hana away. Once they get a few feet, Naruto engages his illusion to hide himself.

'Now onto something far better for her.'

**Time Skip – Next Day, Noon**

Yūgao had dropped her off and had instantly fallen asleep from sheer mental and emotional exhaustion. She had awakened with a start as Yūgao knocked on her door the next morning for her meeting with Jiraiya. Luckily Yūgao had brought clothes with her so that Hana had more than rags on her.

Her meeting with Jiraiya was more of an interrogation than a meeting. He picked her brain and threatened to have her go to Ibiki if he thought she was leaving anything out. Needless to say, she told him all about Orochimaru. But when he got onto the subject of Kyūbi saving her, she stuck to the story Naruto had put in place.

After two exhausting hours, Jiraiya had let her go on the condition that she must be followed around by Anbu for two months. With good behavior, he will lift the surveillance of her.

Hana slumps onto her cheep hotel bed and instantly starts to fall asleep but a crinkling noise gets her attention. She searches for the source and finds a piece of paper underneath her pillow.

_Hana-chan,_

_There is one last thing I would like to give you. Go to the clearing next to the Namikaze Estate._

_Kyūbi_

Hana is confused but if is from Naruto, then it must be ok. She quickly heads over to the mountains and to the Estate, or ex-Estate. When she reaches the ruins, her amplified hearing picks up barking.

'There shouldn't be dogs over here.'

She starts to walk in the direction of the barking but something is off. She can _understand _what they are saying.

'_Hana_!' they are calling. Yes, she can now hear three distinct voices…or barks.

She speeds up and the dog's barking gets louder and more excited the closer she gets. She suddenly she is in a clearing and waves of emotions overwhelm her.

Standing there are the Haimaru triplets, her partners, her ninken (ninja dogs).

She falls to the ground and starts to cry in tears of joy of even seeing her partners again. Suddenly she is tackled by the three dogs and they all begin to lick her and howl in joy. The joyful reunion lasts for a good while before Hana stops crying.

"H…how?"

"_It was Naruto. He came by early in the morning and bought us from that poor excuse for an Inuzuka. He said he wanted to start a kennel and that idiot fell for it," _one says.

"_I think he just wanted to get rid of us. We weren't exactly cooperative after he exiled you from the clan, Hana-chan. We don't accept a pack leader except you,"_ another says right after licking her face.

"_We smelled you on him so we decided to trust him and he took us here and told us to wait for you,"_ the last one says excitedly.

Hana can't believe her ears.

"I missed you guys."

The dogs sense that she needs something to hug right now and they calm down and sit and let Hana do just that. She cries and hugs them to her, all the while scratching their ears and nuzzling them and stroking their softer than ever fur.

'Thank you Naruto.'

**Time Skip – 30 years**

It has been a quiet three decades, well as quiet as the Elemental Nations can get. After the failed attempted invasion of Konoha, the world simmered down and while minor skirmishes pop up every now and then, no major wars have started. For the Elemental Nations, it is the longest period of sustained peace between the countries.

Naruto kept his word and didn't miss a single week without writing to Hana. Even when he would gain a tail, he would write early. He lived the life of a Ronin, independent ninja doing odd jobs here and there under different henges and names all the while looking for his love. Nobody really bothers him as he usually goes by the name Kasama Arashi to hide his identity and he has no real enemies.

Naruto still physically looks the same, having stopped aging at twenty-two. Though he wears less conspicuous clothing and a half mask to cover his whisker marks, he almost doesn't have to seeing how most people wouldn't know him. Most of his friends from Konoha have either passed on or have families of their own and wouldn't expect Naruto to look so young.

By now Naruto is the new Nine Tails as of a few months ago but Naruto just wouldn't let a friend die for him…he is not that kind of man who abandons his friends to 'fate' or 'destiny' or whatever the hell people want to call it.

**Flashback – Minutes Before Full Assimilation**

Naruto is in a desert clearing, far from anything remotely civilized. This tail will be different, so says the previous owner of the tails. This one will be _much _larger in size and strength so just getting in a clearing away from everything isn't an option.

"**This…this is it kit. After this…I will be no more,"** comes the tired voice of Kyūbi.

'Don't strain yourself. You should be asleep.'

"**Hmph! Your thousands of years younger than me and your giving **_**me**_** orders? Come on now, I thought we were past that."**

Naruto sags his head. Even at death's door and almost weaker than he was at birth, Kyūbi has an ego the size of a planet.

'I'm not ordering you around. It's just that you are my best friend…a friend that is about to die and I don't want you to rush it,' he thinks with a sad tone.

"**Look kit…all things die and I am no exception. It may take me longer than most but all things end. I'm not worried about it so you shouldn't be either."**

Instead of answering, Naruto concentrates deep within himself, feeling for when the last conversion would take place, making him no longer human.

'I still have a few minutes. I should start setting things up.'

Naruto rolls out a large scroll and Kyūbi looks on in interest at what Naruto is doing.

"**What the hell are you doing?"**

"I did some research and worked on it while you slept and I've had plenty of time to do so with you being more and more tired with every tail I absorb. I don't know if it will work and I will have to time it exactly right for it to even have a change to work," he says out lout as he unseals a large paper with the most intricate seal Kyūbi has ever seen on it.

"**Don't do this! I'm ok with dying and if you mess with this, there is no telling what may happen to you!"**

"You may be ok with dying but I'm not! I don't abandon my friends, especially one that has been there for me for more than thirty fucking years! So shut up and enjoy the ride."

"…**I'm sorry but I can't do that,"** Kyūbi says quietly.

Naruto feels Kyūbi use the last of his yoki, forcing the conversion to go earlier than it should have.

"Kyūbi! What are you doing?"

"**Making sure you survive, like a friend should."**

'Damn it!'

Naruto hurries with his preparations. He hurriedly stakes down the paper/tarp with spikes made of yoki and quickly gets to the middle and begins a very long series of hand seals, in upwards of seventy-five. Naruto flies through the seals with practiced caution, knowing that one slip up will result in disaster.

But time is not on his side. Kyūbi forces the very last of his yoki, forcing the conversion.

"**Goodbye Naruto…and thank you. I enjoyed having a friend like you."**

"GOD DAMN IT!" Naruto shouts and throws all caution to the wind and goes as fast as he can through the hand seals all while trying to hold back his transformation.

Naruto finishes the last hand seal and slams it down as the transformation takes place, filling the desert with a very large dome of red yoki before that dome falls in on itself and a massive explosion occurs.

…

…

…

Naruto wakes with a groan, albeit a very deep groan. He sits up but instead of sitting on his butt, he sits on his hind quarters and paws…wait paws?

He looks down and finds he is more than ten stories tall! He has red fur, paws, a snout. He looks behind him and sure enough, nine swirling tails are swaying in the wind.

"**Hahahaha! This feels incredible!"** he booms.

"You mind keeping it down? Some people like to sleep a little," a peeved voice shouts.

Naruto looks down to see a red headed male, completely naked, lying on the now glass surface of the desert.

"**Oi, Kyūbi! Wake up!"**

Kyūbi just turns over and continues to sleep. Naruto sighs but get an idea. He stands on all paws, a weird experience to say the least, crouches down and takes a deep breath before roaring right in Kyūbi's ear.

Kyūbi flies up and jumps about twenty feet in the air before landing on the hard glass.

"Wha…what the fuck!"

"**Good morning to you too, dear,"** Naruto says sarcastically.

Kyūbi whirls around and his jaw falls. He suddenly looks down and sees that he is a normal human being.

"Wh…ho…wha…"

Naruto chuckles at Kyūbi's stunned state.

"**Look, I'll be more than happy to discuss the details with you but first we need to get going. That yoki blast isn't going to go unnoticed."**

**Time Skip – 5 Hours**

Naruto, human formed Naruto, and Kyūbi walk into a hotel in a town a few miles from 'ground zero' as Naruto calls it. Locals are calling it the Glassy Dunes as many came out to see what caused the explosion. After checking into a room and then getting to said room, Naruto seals the room.

"**Before you ask, I will explain what I did as I'm assuming is what most of your questions are.**

"**In essence, I copied your brain's electrical patterns and forced them only an existing pattern of a living human. A used another seal to transfer your memories to your body so as you are right, you are Kyūbi…a human."**

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"**Then don't. I'm not done with your body. I plan on turning it into a hanyou, more specifically a fox hanyou. I know how much you wanted a family but never could because of the war, so I'm giving you a second chance to do just that. On top of that, if I do it right, you won't be immortal. You will have a human life span, so you can die **_**with**_** your lover and not have to grieve for her.**

"**Your children will be hanyou as well. In essence, you will start a new species here that have a little longer life span than humans but have most of the advantages of a Kitsune. Just like normal Kitsune, you can mark her and that will make her a hanyou as well, making your life spans match. **

"**Or at least that is what I plan on."**

Kyūbi, for once, is speechless. He has no idea what to say or how to react to that. He stammers, his brain not really coping with what Naruto has done and what he wants to do for him.

"**Go to bed. Sleep on it and collect your thoughts. You have been through a lot today."**

**End Flashback**

When Kyūbi awoke, he profusely thanked Naruto. It is true that he always wanted a family but never could because of the Yōkai Wars. After the wars ended, there was no way he could return to his own world, so he stayed here but the people here are ignorant and uncaring for the most part and nobody once they found out who he was wanted to be with him. Eventually he stopped trying and just let people hate him.

For the transformation, Naruto's chakra network is completely obliterated now that he is pure Kitsune. That happened because instead of Naruto's soul absorbing Kyūbi's, Kyūbi's overpowered Naruto's, making Kyūbi's the primary soul. How Naruto is still Naruto they don't know, but neither of them are going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As for Kyūbi, Naruto gave him three tails worth of yoki, making him a three tailed fox/human hybrid with no chances of gaining another tail. Kyūbi will live as long as the body he is 'squatting' in doesn't give out. With his yoki regenerating his body constantly, he will live around a hundred years. His regeneration can't keep up with the natural decay of cells but it will stave off death for quite some time.

Naruto and Kyūbi are still traveling together, Kyūbi teaching him everything about being a Nine Tails and the responsibilities that goes with it. While Naruto absorbed about a third of Kyūbi's memories, most of them are about the Yōkai Wars and the right after. Kyūbi also helps Naruto with his forms and can now go from his human form to his hanyou form and to his full fox form directly from human in ten seconds.

Right now, he and Kyūbi are headed back to Konoha for a surprise visit to Hana. He would visit her every few years under a few different henges and on special occasions, like when her ninken died. Each one died at a different time, a few years apart and he showed up for each of their burials to give her support.

For Hana herself, after Naruto saved her, her life drastically improved. She got several new friends from Yūgao and they got together multiple times a week. She got herself a job at the non shinobi veterinarian and established quite a reputation for herself. So much so that even Inuzuka would come in and have their dogs looked after.

The Clan Head who kicked Hana out still held a deep hatred for her. He ordered the clan to stop going there and went so far as to threaten the clan council. That got him removed from the position. The next Clan Head had offered to reinstate Hana but she refused, saying that she would rather stay a private citizen rather than be someone's lapdog.

Now she is the ripe age of fifty-three. Her daughter is now married and has a few children of her own that she spoils rotten every chance she gets. Her daughter, Tsume Inuzuka in honor of her own mother, was the result of so much unprotected sex with that bastard she once called a mate. She drew heavily on Yūgao, her triplet ninken, and especially Naruto for support and Naruto was there to see her daughter born and was named her godfather.

Tsume is a twenty-one year old Jōnin and looks like a younger version of Hana with soft eyes and smooth hair unlike most Inuzuka. Most could confuse her with Hana, like Naruto did once. Tsume grew up never knowing her father but Hana made up with that with more than enough love for the both of them. You could hardly keep them apart.

Now she is married with triplets that Hana helps take care of and babysits them all, reminding her of the times she had with her daughter. Hana and Tsume, husband and kids, live in the same house. Naruto over the years sent her money and with her work at the vet, which she now owns, she had more than enough to build a huge three story house on top of the remains to the Namikaze Estate. [I'm too lazy to name the husband and children just so you know]

Her once mate was in prison until his death a few years later, committing suicide. For Orochimaru's plans, Hana put on a charade and set him up with a meeting with Naruto. That was the last day that Orochimaru took a breath. Naruto even went so far as to bring her Orochimaru's head and they both buried it together right on top of the Sandaime's head (i.e. the monument).

Anyways, Naruto and Kyūbi are jumping through the trees towards Konoha from River country. His search still hasn't produced any results and now Naruto is almost at a loss for what to do next. He literally has searched the entire continent, whether it was in broad daylight or sneaking into Iwa and Kumo's prisons to check if she was there. He has nothing to show for his efforts.

Naruto and Kyūbi are three hours outside of Konoha when both of their heads snap to the right. They both feel the explosion of yoki coming from the north, but that amount of yoki isn't subsiding but instead growing more intense each minute that passes. They share a look and kick it into high gear and tear off in that direction.

**Time Skip – 2 Hours**

Naruto and Kyūbi arrive at the forest around Takigakure after two hours of solid sprinting using yoki to enhance their speed. They both follow the source of the yoki to a pair of trees. Both know instantly what it is.

"So this is a portal that goes to your world?" Naruto asks, just to be sure.

"Yes, though I don't know where it will bring you. I doubt anyone is coming through but to think that this opened from just the ambient yoki…dear god. Just think about the person or people outputting _that_ much yoki."

Naruto blanches at that. There is a lot of yoki coming through that portal. People in Kaminari no Kuni could feel it.

"So if I go through this, I go into your world, right?"

Kyūbi smacks the back of Naruto's head. "I said it once already and I don't like repeating myself!"

Naruto grins sheepishly. "So what will you do now? You said that you aren't coming back to your world."

Kyūbi thinks for a little. "I honestly have no idea. I guess I could find a woman and raise a family with her. Maybe go and populate Uzu and keep it safe. I don't know but I'll figure it out."

Naruto nods and hugs Kyūbi. "I have no idea how long it will take to find Akasha but when I do, I'll come back here and check on this place."

Kyūbi returns the hug. "Wait, aren't you going to say goodbye to Hana and her family?"

Naruto smacks his head. "I knew I was forgetting something. Hang on a second."

Naruto draws a seal in the air, then manipulates it to the ground. It burns and carves into the ground.

"There now that the marker is here, I won't need to walk. See you there."

Naruto disappears in a flash of golden light followed by Kyūbi disappearing in a red light.

**Konohagakure – Hana Inuzuka's House**

Naruto and Kyūbi appear less than a second apart, scaring the bejesus out of Hana who was doing laundry.

"God damn it! What have I said about just jumping in unannounced like that?" she yells.

Despite being in her fifties, Hana still looks like she is in her thirties. Time has been very kind to her and she is still very beautiful.

"Normally I would do so but something has come up," Naruto says quickly to get out of trouble.

"What is it?" she asks, immediately serious.

"It is nothing immediate but it does concern me. You should get Tsume down here too.

Hana eyes Naruto and calls Tsume down. Naruto hears someone walk down the stairs followed by the clear sounds of dogs.

Tsume walks in the kitchen holding one of her three month old children with two dogs following her, each with a child strapped to their backs in a harness.

"Hey Naruto-nii-chan! When did you get here?"

Naruto smiles at her. "Only a few moments ago. I have something important I have to tell you and Hana-chan."

"Well then why don't we move this party to the living room," she suggests.

"Excellent suggestion Tsume-chan," Kyūbi says. Kyūbi had a crush on Tsume despite her being married from the moment he saw her in his human form…three months ago. Meaning that Kyūbi is either into pregnant woman or Tsume is just that beautiful to grab the attention of a demon older than the major villages put together while pregnant and in the middle of labor.

The Inuzuka women find a seat on the very comfortable couch, next to each other. Since Tsume gave birth, their bond has only grown stronger.

Hana grabs one triplet and Tsume grabs the third, making her have two of the three. "Alright spill it. What is so important that you Hiraishined here?"

Naruto paces nervously back and forth. Kyūbi, who is sitting on the other couch, gives him the 'go ahead' sign.

'This is going to suck'

"Well, Kyūbi and I were on our way here when we felt this huge wave of yoki from the north. So we decided to check it out. It turns out that the yoki was…" Naruto gulps and gathers his courage.

"You found what?" Hana asks, a slightly dangerous edge to it.

Naruto sighs and decides to get it over with. "We found a portal that leads directly to Kyūbi's world."

"You mean that you two found a way to get to Kyūbi's home world and that is most likely where Akasha has gone? Right?"

Naruto nods.

…

Naruto pulls himself out of the wall, his face burning from the punch to his face. When he looks back he sees an angry Hana, the third triplet safely in Kyūbi's arms.

"You…office…NOW!"

When Naruto doesn't move, Hana leaps forward and drags Naruto by a foot to the office on the second floor. Kyūbi cringes every time Naruto's head hits the stairs.

Tsume looks to Kyūbi in a state of shock.

"Do you think he'll live? I don't think Ka-chan has ever been that angry before," she asks genuinely worried.

Kyūbi waves her worry aside. "He'll be fine. If anyone can convince Hana-san to cool down and see reason, it's Naruto."

Tsume nods and looks at the stairs before looking back at Kyūbi. "You know the reason why she hasn't even tried to find another mate and reject even the ones that fell into her lap, right?"

Kyūbi looks down at the child in his arms and tickles him. "Yeah I do. If Naruto weren't so in love with Akasha, he would have returned your mother's love for him and they would have had a happy and content life. But Naruto's heart belongs to Akasha and her alone. Naruto is unable to look at Hana any more than a sister."

**Time Skip – 3 hours, Portal Between Worlds**

After two hours of yelling, screaming, clawing, and much explaining Naruto, Hana, Tsume, and Kyūbi are standing in front of the portal.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? You can always stay here with us," Hana practically begs.

Naruto hugs her tightly, which she returns full force. "I have to. I have to find her. I'm sorry that I never returned your advances. I know we could have had a happy life but…I would have been forced to watch you die. That is the reason I made it so Kyūbi isn't immortal."

Naruto steps away from Hana and forms a familiar seal.

"**Kagebunshin no Justu!**"

They wait and nothing happens. They all look to Naruto who has his face scrunched in concentration, still holding the seal.

Suddenly a puff of smoke and a clone of Naruto appears.

"I've pumped as much yoki as this clone can handle without overloading it. I don't know how long this clone will last but it will be years before it dispels because of the lack of yoki."

Naruto hugs Hana again. "I'm going to miss you," he says quietly.

"I'll miss you too."

Naruto disengages from Hana. "Be happy. And please don't cry over me. You know I can't stand it when you or any woman for that matters cries for sad reasons."

Hana puts on a smile for him, even though she doesn't feel like it. "I'll try."

Naruto moves to Tsume. She also hugs Naruto fiercely. "Be safe nii-chan."

"You too. And take care of the tykes for me, ne?"

She breaks the hug and ruffles his hair. "I'll just have to tell them a few stories of their uncle Naruto."

Naruto laughs and moves onto Kyūbi. Kyūbi holds out his hand but Naruto bypasses the hand and wraps him in a brotherly hug.

"I'll miss you the most. You have been there for me since day…well however many days it was until I died. I'm glad to have known you."

"Just get going brat. I'm not good with goodbyes despite my age."

Naruto takes out a scroll and hands it to Kyūbi. "Give this to her after I leave and take care of Hana ok?"

Kyūbi nods and Naruto turns away and walks to the portal before turning around.

"Take care of each other. I hope to see you all again one day."

Instead of answering, Hana whistles loudly. A dog Naruto has never seen before bounds into through the trees and stops in front of Naruto. The dog is large…very large with dark grey fur on top and a white belly. The dog/wolf has rows of very sharp teeth and sharpened nails.

"This is Guremaru (grey perfection), part of the same family as Kuromaru (black perfection), my mother's ninken. Tsume-chan here acquired him a year ago and I trained him in the Inuzuka arts. He knows human speech, Gatenga (Fang Rotating Fang), Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang), water and tree walking, plus a few fire jutsu for backup.

"We got him just for you for helping us out so much. I know you don't want to take him but he will help you so just take him or we would have spent all that time for nothing."

Naruto doesn't know what to say. They took a huge risk by teaching Guremaru the Inuzuka arts. It could have gotten them jail time or worse. Clans are very touchy about who learns their clan techniques so people who have been removed from the clan can't even teach their children the clan techniques. For the Inuzuka, that applies to the ninken as well.

"Why would you risk all that you had for me?"

"_Because you idiot, you mean a lot to these ladies. From what I gathered you have saved them and helped them through tough times. It is what you call family,"_ Guremaru says out loud.

The group stares at Guremaru, well minus Hana and Tsume as they trained him to speak human language.

"Alright, I like this dog already," Kyūbi laughs.

"Please, Naruto-kun. It is our way of saying thanks for everything you have done for us," Hana pleads. She even goes so far as to make 'the face'. The one thing that Naruto can never say no to. The puppy dog face. With her soft hair and large, round eyes, it is super effective against Naruto's will meter.

'I can't say no to that face.'

"Alright, alright. Just stop making that damn face at me."

Hana and Tsume get one last hug from Naruto, who positions himself right in front of the portal. He turns to the group.

"You will remember this day as the day you almost caught Capt…"

Guremaru jumps up and pushes Naruto into the portal, headfirst as he was falling backwards.

"_Brat. You would think after living for nearly fifty years he would mellow out some."_

Kyūbi and Hana sweatdrop. "That was mellowed out. You should have seen him when he was ten," Hana deadpans. "Anyways, you had better go. Take care of him Gure." She pets his head and scratches him for the last time along with Tsume.

"_Of course. I will help out in any way possible."_

Guremaru turns and jumps into the portal.

'I'll be strong for you, Naruto-kun. I'll wait for you to come back.'

**Shinso Castle – 33 Years ago**

Lord Shinso walks the halls of his castle, his footsteps making no sound whatsoever. He turns the corner and opens a door on the immediate left. He opens the door and walks into a pitch black room.

"Akasha-chan, how are you feeling?" he asks.

He hears movement under blankets but nothing more. He sighs and moves through the darkness with ease before ripping apart the extremely heavy and dense drapes, bathing the room in bright sunlight.

A groan is heard from the other side of the room and Shinso turns to his daughter. During the past three months since her return, she has been extremely closed off, barely coming out of her room. Her weight has dropped dangerously low and she isn't eating regularly.

"Go away," she says weakly before drawing the sheets over her head.

"It's been three months. How long are you going to wallow in pity?" he asks. Before he can even blink Akasha in front of him, her eyes cross slitted.

"Don't speak of his…death like some trivial matter. You have no idea what I felt. So don't go judging me," she hisses.

Shinso doesn't budge but takes this opportunity to see how she is fairing. She is wearing the bare minimum, pretty much a t-shirt and extremely short-shorts. She smells like she hasn't bathed or even left the room in weeks. But what gets him is her hollowed cheeks, her ribs poking through her shirt, and her far more than normal pale skin.

"No your right. I don't but that isn't my fault. I've tried to get you to open up but every time you do, you withdraw into yourself and become unresponsive. Now, get dressed and meet me in the dining hall in twenty minutes."

Akasha looks blankly at him. "I'm not hungry."

Shinso fixes her with a hard stare. "That wasn't a request. You will be down in twenty or I will drag you down there myself. Am I clear?"

Akasha looks off to the side and doesn't answer.

"I didn't hear you. **Do you understand me?"**

Akasha looks towards him for a second. "Yeah."

"What?"

"I said yeah," she says in an annoyed voice.

"Yes," he says firmly to her, but it isn't really a statement, more of a challenge. While she may be his daughter, he will _not_ tolerate disrespect, even if she is depressed.

Akasha stares him down, hoping he will just leave her alone, but her father just keeps staring back at her with his gaze, begging her to challenge him.

"Yes, I understand," she says in a defeated tone. While she may be more powerful than 99.999% of her kind, her father is the .001% that can still hand her ass to her on a silver platter. Challenging his authority would be suicidal and she knows it.

Shinso immediately lighten up. "Good. I'll meet you there," he says flatly like they didn't just have a stare down. He promptly leaves the room and ushers in his servants to make Akasha presentable.

The servants immediately rush to disrobe her but she fights them off, stating that she did it for eight years and she can certainly do it now. The maids wisely backed off and prepared her bath instead.

Being a shinobi, Akasha learned to take exceedingly quick showers or baths, so within ten minutes, she is completely washed and her hair is clean too. She has mixed feelings about it being back to pink, simply because for so long, she had to dye it black just to stay alive. It also represents Naruto in the fact that he had to die to get her hair this color again.

She gets out and uses a fire jutsu to dry her extremely long hair within seconds, making it slightly frizzy, which she easily corrects with wetting it slightly and combing it down. Her maids help her into a corset and dress and put her hair in an elegant bun. They then apply a generous amount of perfume.

Without looking in the mirror, she exits the room and slowly makes her way through the twisting halls that she once walked through as a seven year old. She eyes the paintings and art that caught and held her attention all those years ago.

To her, they are just as beautiful as when she first saw them, but she has lost interest in them. In fact, she has lost interest in everything.

She starts when she bumps into the dining hall doors, too deep in her thoughts to realize that she had arrived at her destination.

She opens the doors and sees her father sitting at the far end of a long table. She notices the spot next to him has heaps of food.

"Come, join me for lunch, musume (daughter)."

Knowing not to say anything, she moves quietly to her designated place. Once there, Shinso stands and pulls out the chair for her, a silent order to sit.

Once seated, Akasha gazes at the food with disinterested eyes.

"Eat"

Akasha continues to sit there.

"Eat"

Akasha looks to Shinso. "I told you I'm not hungry."

Shinso slams his hands down on the table. "I said to eat. I will knock you unconscious and force feed you if you continue to fight me. Do not test my patience any further. Now eat!"

Akasha stares into his green eyes and for the first time, she sees his eyes slitted like hers _and _directed towards her. It scares the living shit out of her.

Slowly, Akasha reaches forward and puts food on her plate. It isn't much but Shinso seems satisfied.

"Good. Now then, we have some business to discuss. From now on, you will spend every moment you are not sleeping, bathing, or dressing outside of your room. You will eat four meals a day until you are back up to the weight you came back at. You will exercise and run every day. You will be social and courteous to the servants as they are instructed to engage you in conversation at every available time.

"These things are required and not an option. If you do them without complaint or fighting me on them, I will have a reward for you in two months time."

Akasha pauses eating. "What kind of reward?" she asks with sarcasm.

"Oh, I don't know. Just leading the punishment on the Bloodriver house."

Akasha's fork drops and hits the plate with a clank. "You…you would hold _my _revenge over me as a form of coercion?"

Shinso just stares blankly into her eyes. "Yes. You have forced my hand with how you have been acting these past months so I decided to put something on the line that _will _motivate you to stop moping around."

Akasha stands suddenly. "You have no right to deny me my revenge."

Shinso's eyes turn again, making Akasha take a slight step back. "I have EVERY right. As your father, it is my duty to do what _I_ deem is best for you whether you agree or not. Now sit down and continue eating."

Akasha turns her head and starts to walk off. "I'm finished eating."

Before she can even register what is happening, Akasha is going face first _through _the table. Out of sheer reflex, she rolls over her shoulder before she can hit the ground and comes up in her Hebi (Snake) stance. But what she sees makes her second guess talking back.

Shinso is pissed. Nobody, not even his own daughter, gets away with such blatant disrespect. Around him, a viscous black aura surrounds him. His eyes are so cold that they might as well be frozen.

"**It seems, musume, you need a little discipline!"**

For the next hour, Akasha is beaten into the ground, the walls, the ceiling, the ground again, through the thick stone walls into the next room, and the process repeats. By the time Shinso is done, Akasha can't even stand, much less fight back. She had tried to fight him, but it was like a human baby fighting against a fully grown grizzly bear defending her cubs.

Shinso, however, looks like he did before, not a single scratch or speck of dust on him. He isn't even breathing hard.

"Now, musume, you will comply or we will have this 'lesson' every day until you do what I say without question. And my reward still stands, so think on it."

With that Shinso leaves the ruined hall and walks away, leaving instructions that under no circumstances are the servants to help Akasha for the rest of the day.

**Time Skip – 2 Months**

Akasha exits the limo right in front of the Bloodriver Estate, well compound of mansions. She is wearing a tight pink dress that comes down to mid thigh, has short sleeves, and shows a fair amount of cleavage. Her pink hair is tied up so that not a single strand of hair is free of the extremely intricate bun. Akasha's shoes click on the ground as she briskly walks forward towards the assembled Bloodriver house.

As she approaches, she recognizes several people. Her biological mother for one and the other is her now thirteen year old brother, Hikaru. He stands with the arrogance of a thousand Sasuke [yes because Sasuke is now a unit of measurement]. Straight back, superior expression on his face, eyes wide with distain and hate for others.

As Akasha approaches, the lined up servants all bow, showing respect. When Akasha finishes climbing the steps, Belicia holds out her arm in welcome.

"Welcome back Shinso-sama. I hope your stay at the Bloodriver Estate will be a pleasant one."

Akasha just waves her off but stops suddenly. "Where is Isario, master of the Bloodriver house?"

Belicia starts to sweat and bows low to cover it. "My sincerest apologies Shinso-sama but Isario had demanding business to deal with. He sends his regards and his regret that he is not here to welcome you into his house."

'I'm sure he does…in his grave,' thinks Akasha.

"And does he not consider a visit from his Lord's daughter to be…how did you put it, 'demanding'?"

Belicia is cursing her daughter now. She thinks quickly to keep from insulting her ex-daughter.

"Of course not. However, this problem does require his presence."

Akasha waves her off before marching into the Bloodriver house. "I will be staying here a total of a week. Please see to it that a room is prepared and ready. Now I just hate to dictate to the master of the house about the schedules but seeing how he isn't here, we will be dining at times I dictate."

Belicia stifles a growl and puts on a smile.

'Damn her. She has a lot of power both physical and political and she knows it. This will not be a good week.'

"Of course Shinso-sama. When would you prefer to eat?"

"Six in the morning, three in the afternoon and nine at night. At no other times are meals to be served."

'That should make them irritable. The meals were always at the same times, no matter what. It will get them off their game and make them very prone to mistakes,' Akasha thinks cruelly.

Belicia hides her horrified expression. 'That is two hours earlier than it normally is and way longer than it should be between meals. Just what are you up to?'

"If you would indulge my curiosity Shinso-sama, what is the need for such drastic changes to our eating schedule? I'm sure…"

Akasha's head snaps to look at Belicia. "Do not question me or my methods. Everything I do is for a reason so still that tongue before it no longer will serve its' purpose."

Belicia immediately bows. "Very well, Shinso-sama. If you would please follow this maid, she will show you to your room."

Akasha nods and follows the maid to the top of the stairs but when the maid goes to the left, Akasha stops.

"Where are you going?" Akasha asks the maid.

"To your room as directed Shinso-sama," the maid replies, bowing very deeply.

"But that is the way to the guest quarters. My room is the Master Bedroom."

The maid pales and looks to Belicia who is trying not to charge up the stairs.

"What is the matter? Why are you not bringing Shinso-sama to her room?" Belicia hisses dangerously.

The maid goes even paler and stumbles over her words, trying to think of a way not to get herself killed.

"Sh…Shinso-sama…re…requests the…the Master Bedroom, Madame Bloodriver," the maid finishes and gets on her knees and presses her forehead to the ground in submission, silently praying that her head wouldn't be rolling on the ground. Instead the maid finds herself buried deep within a wall via Belicia's foot.

"Now then, Shinso-sama, what was the request?"

"Once again, I hate to be a burden but I would prefer the Master Bedroom," Akasha says with an edge to her voice. Belicia took it as 'say no and there will be consequences'.

A bow and very fake smile are forced from Belicia. "Forgive me Shinso-sama but we were not prepared for that. It would take several days for our staff to prepare another room for myself and Isario when he returns. Is there some kind of compromise we can make?"

Akasha squares her shoulders. "Then that is your problem. Perhaps you should kill your staff for being incompetent as to not be able to ready a room in a few hours at the most. The Bloodriver standard has really fallen in these last years."

Akasha begins to walk off, leaving a fuming Belicia. The maid, having pried herself from the wall and the rest of the staff stand there in complete shock at what just happened.

With an angry snarl and a snap, the staff all begin moving at once, bumping into each other, knocking others to the floor in haste to get out of the second Lady of the House's way.

"Prepare another room and make it snappy!" she shouts.

Down the hall, Akasha smirks to herself at hearing Belicia's angry snarl. 'Phase 1, get under the skin of Belicia and disrupt their daily lives: complete. Phase 2: find out how they betrayed Lord Shinso and myself: underway.'

**Time Skip – 2 Days**

It takes Akasha two days to get into Isario's study without being noticed. There is always a 'servant' watching over the room, making sure that nobody who doesn't belong inside. Not to mention all the security barriers and seals on the door. Akasha slips out of the Master bedroom and casts a high level Genjutsu over the guard, making him believe that it is time to change shifts.

Akasha now forces the lock open after melting the lock and makes her way inside and disables the security seals just like she was taught by Shinso. She turns on a low light lamp and shuffles around the immaculate office. Along one wall is the main desk. It is several meters in length and has a multitude of drawers and cabinets. She searches each one, looking for clues of deception and treachery.

She searches for a good half hour before finding a hidden compartment right in the side of the desk. She pulls out a leather-bound book and opens it.

It is a diary of sorts…or an event logger for those men not secure enough to admit that they have a diary. Akasha sits in the chair and reads through a great number of the entries until she finds one of interest.

_Oct. 10, 1462 – I have met with the Nine Tailed fox and the meeting was successful. As per the arraignment, he will attack the town of Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni in the alternate dimension on this day next year in exchange for our continued overlooking his blatant breach of the treaty that ended the last Yōkai War._

_I have also informed the "Fire Shadow" of this threat as an anonymous helper, so that he may prepare and seal away the Nine Tails into a human baby. Hmph, the very thought of the mighty Nine Tails being held prisoner by a mere human child is extremely laughable and humiliating at the same time. _

Akasha turns the page with interest. She skips down several entries until one catches her eye.

_Oct. 11, 1463 – All has gone according to plan. The Nine Tails is now sealed within a human child, that child being one Uzumaki Naruto, the Fire Shadow's own son. Now the next phase of the plan is underway now that the Nine Tails is out of the way._

Akasha rereads the entry over and over. Her lover had the Nine Tails, one of the creatures of legend, said to be able to fight her father on equal grounds, sealed inside of him.

The first thought running through her mind is pure awe. The fact that if her lover could have accessed that power than he could possibly take on most Vampires and beat them into the ground. A Vampire is always using battle as a means of judging the worth of a mate, so his potential just shot up even more. The more powerful, the more powerful heir he or she can give you.

But then that thought also brings an enormous pang to her chest. 'Even in death he continues to make himself a better mate. If only Isario wouldn't have come.'

The next emotion is betrayal. How could he not tell her of such a thing? 'Hi, my name's Naruto and I have a massive fox sealed in me!'. How lame. He must have had a good reason not to tell her.

'Maybe he didn't know he had it? If he did, he would have used it right before he died or right after, which would have saved him.'

Akasha forces down her emotions and reads on. She finds the entry where she was named Shinso's heir. True to fashion, he was pretty pissed. He even tore the page from writing so hard.

And then she gets her evidence.

_June 6, 1470 – Akasha's little stunt left me with a broken arm for two weeks. Ungrateful brat. Belicia and I both agree that a change in attitude is needed. _

_Let's see how the bitch likes this._

_I paid off her tutor, well more of asked a favor. He is an old friend of the family and has taught Bloodriver heirs for generations. I asked him to stunt her studies however possible but make it appear as if she is the one that is incompetent._

_I also bought off her favorite maid, Elizabeth, to stab her in the back and to do whatever she pleases to her when the time comes. _

_We also told Hikaru that his sister died and that Akasha is trying to replace her as his sister. We have encouraged him to sabotage her and just make her life miserable. He was crushed by the 'news' and has sworn revenge for his lost sister._

_I look forward to many frustrated screams from her in the near future,_

Akasha's grip on the desk makes said object crack under the increasing pressure as she read further down the entry.

'So it was him. If her weren't already dead, I would kill him right now…or maybe I can go back to…Naruto's world and ask the Nibi to bring him back just so I can kill him again.'

Akasha flips through the rest of the diary, reading interesting entries. Most are of his day to day plots of how to aggravate her or of how she screwed up something. There are several entries marking annoyance at the sheer number of letters he has to intercept to and from Lord Shinso, making Akasha's eyes glow with anger.

She reads another entry and is instantly interested.

_July 1__st__, 1471 – The Kitsune clan have agreed to my proposal. In exchange for their land back before the Yōkai Wars, they have agreed to cast an illusion over a scroll that Lord Shinso sent to 'his' daughter. This will be the final breaking point for her. After this, she will be ours to do whatever we like._

_July 7__th__, 1471 – Damn the brat. There she goes again and screws with our plans again. This time, she attacked Elizabeth and ran away. Now we don't know where the hell she is or even where to begin looking for her. I swear that I will drag her back here by her disgusting pink hair if I need to_.

There are a multitude of pages ripped out of the book, meaning that the eight years she was gone, is lost to whomever tore them out. There is one final entry that marks the day her 'father' left to come retrieve her.

_August 25__th__, 1479 – At long last I have found her! That devious little bitch when to the one place nobody thought to look for her…the alternate dimension that the Nine Tails is in. I will gather fifty clan members and attempt to track her down. _

_My confidant tells me that she is in an area to the east of where the gate is located, in a country named Kaminari no Kuni. He included a recent picture and what a looker she has become. We shall see in a few days when I drag her back here to be a bloodbank and baby factory for us._

'So that's what he wanted of me. I wonder who this confident is. Only Anbu or above could have gone into the records of an A-rank undercover operation while it is still in progress. Oh well. Not my problem anymore.'

Akasha takes the book and leaves the office. She slips out of the room and quietly goes to her room. She sends the book to Shinso Castle via a transportation seal. She waits for a good minute before a poof and a note left on the floor.

_Do not begin the next phase yet. I will initiate the next phase when I arrive. _

_-Shinso_

Akasha frowns. Phase three is the complete and utter destruction of the Bloodriver house, a fitting punishment for those who conspire against their Lord. But according to her father, it is to be delayed until _he_ personally comes.

Does that mean he was using her to get the information and had no intentions of letting her go through with avenging her lover? The mere thought sends her anger into a frenzy. She will have her revenge, with or without his approval.

She has worked hard over the past couple of months to gain that privilege. She ran long and hard, ate every scrap at her meals, and even answered some of the more personal questions that were asked of her. Of course there were some that were too personal and sent a few of the servants into walls when they pushed too far and too hard. There are just some things she doesn't want to talk about yet.

There is a large puff and suddenly Shinso is standing in front of her.

Shinso pulls himself out of the wall, thanks to Akasha's fist, quite unfazed by the hit he just took.

"You pervert! Jumping into your daughter's room without warning. What if I had been naked?" she hisses, mindful of just where they are.

"Then I would have gotten a free show," he shoots back, completely undaunted by Akasha's verbal tirade or by the extremely pissed look on her face. He merely dusts his clothes off while staring impassively at his daughter.

"Hmph, only one person was allowed to see me like that…" she slaps her hand over her mouth, but it is too late.

"Hmm, perhaps I can call in a favor with the Death God and have him deliver the soul of your lover so I can 'meet' him."

Akasha pales but at the same time is intrigued. Pales because she knows that by meet he means to beat the living…or dead shit out of him. Intrigued because then she could possibly bargain for his soul to at least see him again.

"You cannot do as you are thinking. The Death God only can be summoned by offering your soul in exchange for a service. But that service doesn't include giving up what he has already claimed. I may summon him only once as he owes me a favor but I will not waste it on that when you should be moving on," he says warningly.

Akasha slumps at his words but returns to the matter at hand. "So what happens now?" she asks, the business side of her beginning to assert itself.

"We do what we planned. We raise hell here. I will take care of the staff and your ex-brother while you handle your mother and old teacher and the rest of the Bloodrivers. Oh, and remind me later that I will have to have a word with the foxes when this is over."

Akasha nods ad drops the illusion around her. Instead of her pajamas, she is in full battle gear, one of her battle kimonos along with several kunai and a temporary storage seal on her right hand to pull a kunai out of the seal in a reversed position, ready to attack or defend. Her hair is back in the normal tight bun that leaves no hair lose, eliminating that potential liability.

Her steel toed sandals make no sound as she walks out of her room, not even trying to be discrete. A guard comes around and is about to engage her in conversation when she plunges her hand into his chest. His eyes widen as she rips out his heart and decapitates the Vampire while he is still staring at his own heart.

As she walks, she stops restraining her yoki and lets it naturally flow…turning her into a beacon that wakes the entire house with the explosion of unrestrained yoki that very few can match. Her black yoki surrounds her, suffocating the area with it. She walks with calm determination, taking down random guards that appear in her path with just one hand. She takes her time and aims herself down the main foyer.

She turns the corner and the corner of her mouth turns into a smirk. Right in front of her is about sixty percent of the Bloodriver house in various states of undress, having just woken up, ready to defend their house. By now her yoki has traveled through the entire house, and Akasha isn't about to let it go to waste.

"**Fools…this is your punishment for betraying your lord and Master and you defy him again by taking up arms against him? You shall be an example for all those who plot behind his back!"**

Using her yoki as a conduit much like the Kirigakure no Jutsu, her voice booms throughout the entire house. The Vampires in the foyer share a confused look but more than that, they are practically are shaking where they stand. The cross-slitted eyes make them nearly shit themselves.

Akasha has a number of ways she can deal with the assembled Vampires. She can suffocate them using her yoki, which tactically speaking would be the quickest and most efficient way, but no…these beings don't deserve such a quick death. No…she must feel their blood on her face as it sprays from a wound, feel the blood dripping off her fingers. She will take them down in their own territory…hand to hand.

The Vampires all watch her nervously as she decides what to do but suddenly she disappears. A scream of pain from the side of the group gathers their attentions.

What comes next can only be described as a massacre but even then it would be an understatement. Of the one hundred fifty Vampires in the foyer, none survived. Zero, zilch. No one but a Vampire drenched in the blood of her old clan walks away.

But it wasn't just the number of Vampires that died. No, it was the _way_ she did it. Limbs literally _pulled _from the body, heads ripped off by a set of fangs, claws going through ribs, spine, and tender flesh. Blood drips from every surface of the foyer, even the thirty foot ceiling and chandelier. Anyone would have thrown up, even battle hardened elder Vampires from the Yōkai Wars would have been sick from the amount of brutality and sheer amounts of blood and torn flesh.

Akasha wrings out her hair of the blood before she walks down the hall feeling a lot better. She had put most of her bottled anger and frustration into that. And it shows.

She fells for the remainder of the Bloodrivers and feels a bunch of them rallying together in a backup ballroom.

'I guess their thinking that they shouldn't spill blood on their best ballroom floor and walls. Tsh…such politicians.'

She makes her way to the ballroom, dispatching any guards she finds or those that foolishly seek her out. Despite all the annoying bugs that get in her path, she reaches the ballroom quite quickly. With a normal kick, she destroys the door in a shower of splinters, nailing three Vampires that were right behind the door.

The room goes silent and still, making it very easy to identify those in the room. And there stands her primary target, one of the reasons she left this world. Her birth mother, Belicia.

"Akasha, what is the meaning of this?" she bellows. She is standing over a table with a seal on it. Right over it is a holographic model of the mansion and one giant red dot right where the room is.

"Ah, a tracking seal. It measures the ambient yoki in the area and makes an approximation of the strength and location of the user of the yoki. It would normally be most useful for defending a position such as this but against me is it irrelevant. My yoki is different and beyond measure."

Akasha disappears and reappears right inside Belicia's guard.

"**And didn't I say to address me as Lady Shinso?"**

Belicia finds a fist in her stomach as she is launched upwards. She hits the ceiling and craters it. And there she stays, the hit being enough to lodge her into the ceiling.

"Mommy!" a voice rings out.

The crowd looks to Hikaru, who is looking at the hole his mother is buried in.

'So much for taking care of him,' Akasha thinks dryly.

"Don't weep for that temptress. She is beyond contempt," Akasha declares, drawing Hikaru's attention to his sister.

"Why? Why did you attack her?" he asks with large tears in his eyes.

"Because she deserves it. She brainwashed you to believe that I, Akasha, am not your sister. That I am an imposter who killed your real sister."

"**NO!"**

Akasha dodges a wild swipe from Belicia, who gets between Akasha and her son.

"**You will not touch my son!"**

Akasha scoffs at the woman. "So you do have motherly instincts. I was wondering when, if at all, those would kick in."

Belicia glares at Akasha. **"And what would you know?"**

Akasha laughs at the woman's audacity. "You question my opinion on your parenting skills? How about using your own flesh and blood to get at your other child? Or didn't you tell him that you and Isario lied to him about his sister dying."

Belicia glares even harder at Akasha.

"Go on. Tell him how you deceived him into sabotaging me at my every turn. Tell him how you bought off my servants and teachers to get me to leave so you could tell Lord Shinso that I ran off so you could use me as a blood bank. Tell him how you and Isario kept Lord Shinso's letters and messages from me so I would think that he doesn't care.

"Well, what are you waiting for? **TELL HIM!**" she bellows, making the entire crowd of Vampires back up a step involuntarily.

When Belicia doesn't make a sound or even move, Akasha takes out the transportation seal and poofs back the leather bound diary. At the mere sight of that book, Belicia pales and curses Isario for keeping a record of their dealings.

"**Leave my son and family alone you monster."**

Akasha raises an eyebrow. "You call me a monster yet you plot against your own flesh and…well I guess blood isn't something we have in common anymore. But you can't deny the fact that I am the daughter you once had that my father decided to take me from and treat me right. All you do is scheme, like that bastard Isario, may god burn him in hell over and over again."

Belicia's mind turns over what she said and a light bulb goes off.** "Where is Isario? What have you done to him?"** she roars.

"I did what he deserved. He killed my…potential…mate, my love, right in front of me just to get me to come back. I killed him and the fifty Vampires he brought with him. I ripped off his limbs and drained his blood. He got his just desserts and you will too."

Belicia sheds a tear for her mate but steels her resolve. She smirks as her plan has been put into place.

"**I'm afraid that you aren't going to be going anywhere."**

Suddenly a barrier is erected all around Akasha. When Akasha touches the barrier, she is shocked by a bolt of electricity.

"**Bow be a good girl while we extract your blood for our benefactors. They will reward us handsomely for this."**

Before Belicia can get a needle, Akasha starts laughing. She wipes a tear away before her face becomes stone again.

"Do you really think that this pathetic excuse for a barrier is going to contain _me_?"

Akasha flares her yoki, black inkiness shooting out and hiding Akasha from view. Most of the Vampires fall to their knees.

'Dear god, just how much yoki does she have?' Belicia thinks from the floor.

Suddenly the barrier fails and the black yoki rushes forward encasing the entire room in darkness. Belicia and Hikaru huddle together in the darkness, as they try to clear the yoki by flaring what little they had in comparison. But it is like to hold back a tidal wave with a spoon.

The two of them freeze when they start hearing screams. Everywhere around them, loud, blood curling screams are heard then the sound of flesh being torn and ripped followed by blood dripping from the ground. Belicia covers Hikaru's ears but it leaves her own open to hear every sickening detail.

Suddenly the yoki clears and the two are standing right in the middle of a pile of bodies and severed limbs. Hikaru looses it and throws up right then and there with Belicia not far behind him.

They hear walking and find Akasha striding towards them, covered in fresh blood, her eyes glowing with her cross eyes. Belicia loses control of herself and shrieks and runs, leaving Hikaru to fend for himself.

Before she can make it ten steps, Akasha has her by the throat and lifts her off her feet.

"**Now you will face my judgment. There will be no hiding behind your dead husband, your schemes, and your 'benefactor'. What a pitiful existence. Going from scheme to scheme just to power. How does it feel to have your plot turned against you? How does it feel to be helpless against your own flesh? To know that you could have prevented this by being a good mother to your daughter."**

Belicia looks into Akasha's cold eyes but Akasha suddenly drops her. Belicia crumbles to the floor, gasping for air. Akasha stands over her, glaring at her.

"**Stand like a proud Vampire. Fight for your life like a true Vampire instead of crawling on the ground like vermin."**

Belicia growls at the insult. She is instantly on her feet and swinging sharpened nails at Akasha.

"**That's it. Give in to your instincts. Fight for your life, not hide in cowardice behind plots and words."**

Akasha moves around Belicia's easy to read movements, her slow strikes. She barely moves, just enough to dodge her strikes. She hears Belicia hiss in frustration and her attempts get wilder and more out of control.

Akasha reaches in and strikes Belicia on the chin, forcing her head back and Akasha slams an open palm into Belicia's stomach. She flies back at the intense hit and collapses on the ground. Akasha walks over to her and kicks her in the stomach.

"**Get up you worthless piece of blood and bones! You fight like a child. What pride do you have now? Your plots? Your pans? What of them now? Time spent plotting should have been time spent training and with your children."**

Belicia snarls.

"**And what would you know? You abandoned us, the Bloodriver name. Yet you stand here and judge me."**

Akasha looks on in disbelief.

"**I took the offer because you and Isario treated me like an object. I was an experiment, a number and you treated me like so. I was ostracized and because of that, I felt like my parents just had me to learn what happened when you crossed blood. **

"**So don't you say that this is on me. Don't blame me for your failings as a parent or justify why you conspired against your own daughter."**

Belicia looks like she has been hit by a ton of bricks. Had she really been the cause of Akasha's desertion?

Belicia looks like she is going to say something but Akasha cuts her off.

"**I tire of this banter. I came here for retribution for the one I loved and I will have it. Now get up and face me like a Bloodriver should."**

Belicia again opens her mouth but Akasha kicks her in the stomach and sends her across the ballroom.

"**I said enough talking."**

Akasha strides over to Belicia who is trying to get up. That kick shattered four ribs and broke the rest. She gasps as she tries to breathe. Akasha hauls her up by her hair and forces her to stand. She looks into Akasha's cold eyes with sorrow.

"Ak…Akasha…I'm…I'm sorry," she whispers. But it has the opposite effect.

"**You're sorry? Sorry? Now you try to make amends after I slaughter you kin, your friends, your mate, after my lover died? It's too late for sorry and apologies now. You had your chance at redemption and you missed out on it eight years ago."**

Akasha draws her hand back and tightens her grip. Belicia sags in Akasha's grip, accepting her fate.

"I see…I understand," she says, closing her eyes in anticipation for the final blow that would end her life.

…but it never comes. Belicia's eyes open to Akasha in tears with Shinso holding her arm. Akasha drops Belicia to the floor where Hikaru rushes to her and hugs her fiercely, which makes her wince in pain but she returns the hug fully, as Akasha does the same with Shinso.

"Shhh…it's ok musume. It's ok that you can't kill your own mother. It shows that you are indeed not of the Vampire mentality. I'm proud of you."

Akasha continues to cry into Shinso's chest, drawing comfort. But she suddenly looks up at him.

"Whatever happened to you taking care of Hikaru?" she asks quietly.

Shinso looks sheepishly. "Well, he is a slippery little bugger, wouldn't you know?"

Akasha glares at him. "I'm sure," she says sarcastically.

Belicia looks at the Shinso family with fear and gratitude.

"What…what will happen to us now?" she asks timidly.

Shinso glowers at her. "You will undergo trial for conspiring against me and my kin, for which you with either die or spend the rest of your life in servitude should you provide of some use. Your son however is free of any blame in this matter and will have the chance to prove himself useful and loyal.

"But as of this moment, the Bloodriver house is no more. This shall be an example to the other houses and to all the Yōkai to not disobey and plot behind my back."

Belicia and Hikaru tremble at the prospect of what will happen should they disobey further. Shinso sends them a cold glance before turning to Akasha and his gaze lightens considerably.

"Come musume. We leave this place to the rotting corpses as monument to their treachery."

**Time Skip – 33 years**

(The year is 1512 for those not keeping up)

Akasha walks down the hall of Shinso mansion having just returned from a meeting with the Succubae over territory and new mating rules now that their numbers are dangerously low. Before they exclusively mated with each other but with numbers that make extinction extremely likely, they are forced into desperate actions. They asked for and are granted the rights to expand their villages to the other side of the world where they can copulate with humans to bolster their numbers.

Akasha is now forty-nine years of age and very much so breathtakingly beautiful. There doesn't go a day in which she doesn't receive an invite to a dance or a marriage proposal. Most of them are laughable but some are more…crafty than others, saying that an heir to the Shinso bloodline must be produced and the like. But neither Shinso nor Akasha are having any of that. They, well Akasha at least, vehemently decline every suitor, every proposal with finite authority. But the fools don't listen.

Back to the matter at hand, she takes down her elaborate hair and lets it fall in a fountain of sill and satin. Most turn their head only to bask in her beauty. From her long, pink, silky hair to her legs that stretch for miles. She is the personification of perfect beauty.

However, she is very much so a rose. All the beauty in the world but it is behind the largest thorns in the world, impenetrable and untouchable. For viewing pleasure only.

Not many have been stupid enough to try to touch the rose petals but those that dared are never heard from again. It is said that her body is protected by God himself, made divine and holy ground.

Of course such rumors are nonsense. Akasha just isn't interested in Vampires. They are too self centered, too controlling, too…schemey. She constantly has to worry about assassination or ulterior motives. That and nobody is actually willing to get to know her as she is. All they want is the title of having bedded her, the heir of Lord Shinso, and gaining power and prestige.

Akasha sighs and pushes those thoughts away. She has a report to give to her father.

Beside her, a man materializes and walks a little behind her, keeping pace with her.

"Shinso-sama, I must inform you that Lord Shinso wishes to see you immediately," he says curtly.

"I was already on my way to see him so why would he send you?" she asks.

"Begging your forgiveness, Lady Shinso. But he says it is of most pressing concerns," he says respectfully and would have bowed if not for their fast pace.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

"As you will it," he says before fading from view.

It turns out Hikaru has quite the skill and talent for illusions. He can match and sometimes beat Akasha in a pure illusion contest, but she beats him in every other category, especially Genjutsu. Akasha and Shinso decided to keep the secrets of manipulating yoki outside the body to Shinso heirs only, meaning no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. But that doesn't mean he is a slacker by any means. He is the best minus Akasha and Shinso himself at fighting due to his Bloodriver and Tenmai blood.

He is officially designated as her bodyguard is her own personal…everything. He fetches things, gets her dinner, makes suggestions on attire, a sparring partner, security detail. He literally does everything for her minus helping her change and bathe. Just there he was a messenger.

Akasha stretches out her yoki and finds Shinso with ease. Next moment, she is walking through the doors into the study, having used a shunshin to get there.

"You wished to see me?"

Shinso turns from his enormous desk to see Akasha sit in the most comfortable chair in the world, second only to the one sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Yes. I have found something interesting. It seems we have a traitor in our midst."

Akasha is stunned. In all her memories, she can't think of a single on that would willingly betray Lord Shinso in his own castle.

"Who and what have they done?" she asks with caution.

Shinso sighs. "It appears to be my head researcher. He had been stealing samples of my blood for years. I believe that he works for the same benefactor that Belicia refused to give up."

Before trial, Belicia was interrogated and asked to spew what she knew. However she didn't give up anything of use, saying that she is dead either way. So she was condemned to death and the execution carried out the next day, making Hikaru extremely sad but he wasn't as attached after seeing his parents in a different light after the destruction of the Bloodriver house.

Akasha thinks for a second before responding. "So what do we do now? He may not have been the only one that infiltrated the castle and there is no telling how many others he may have converted. The only real solution I can think of is to closely monitor his actions and find just how deep the rabbit hole goes. It may also lead us to whomever is paying him."

Shinso nods. "I also came to the same conclusion, though I do not like the thought of my blood being out in the open. You were correct in not trying to save your lover by turning him into a Vampire. It may have worked with normal Vampire blood, but as you know, ours is considerably more potent. It would have ripped his body apart quite painfully and if by some miracle he did survive, the blood would control him and turn him into something worse than a goul."

Akasha looks down, still haunted by questions of 'what if' and 'if only'. She had thought of that one but knew deep down that there was nothing she could have done different to change the outcome. It had just been a bad time when they had been low on chakra.

'Yay, my love is dead because of random chance, a roll of the dice. Makes you feel so…insignificant.'

Shinso leans across the desk and taps her head, getting her attention.

"The time for those thoughts is not now. We need to concentrate on finding who he might have recruited. Send for Hikaru to follow him as he is the best at illusions and I highly doubt that he would betray you, his only family. That and he is trying to make up for sabotaging you when you were eight."

Akasha grunts in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell that idiot? I forgave him like twenty years ago! He was nothing but the pawn of his parents."

Shinso chuckles at his daughter's frustration. "Either way, inform him of his assignment. Then I want you to meet with the Werewolves. They are a new clan looking for recognition. Test them and rank them of their abilities. Then come back with their numbers, strengths, weaknesses, current territory, and other useful information so that I may make a decision."

Akasha stands, knowing the dismissal when she hears it. "Alright. I'll head off in a few days as I tire of constant travel and wish to relax for a few days."

**Time Skip – 3 Months**

So the Werewolves are the next race to join the exclusive S-rank club, joining the Vampires, dragons, and Phoenix clans. Kitsune used to be on this list, but with the current restrictions of four tails, they can only be considered a B to A-rank based on who exactly the person is.

Of course, Akasha has yet to see neither hide nor hair of her Hikaru who is still on his assignment. Suddenly said man appears in front of her while she is lounging in the kitchen area in a shortish dress (for that time period anyways) that comes just above the knee, sleeveless, and moderate as it shows no cleavage at all.

"Begging your pardon Lady Shinso, but Lord Shinso says there is an emergency and your presence is required."

Before Akasha can wonder what the meeting is about, both feel a massive yoki signature wash over them from outside the castle. The weird thing is that the signature feels like her own and her fathers. Her eyes widen as she pieces the parts together.

"We go to him NOW!" she says authoritatively.

Hikaru bows and places a hand on her shoulder and both shunshin, via Akasha, to the study. Shinso is busy looking over a few pieces of paper while pacing in the room.

"Father, why is there a Shingo signature outside the castle?" she asks, walking right up to him.

Shinso turns his emerald eyes to her. "That, my dear, is because it looks like that mole took enough of my blood over the years to turn someone into a Shinso Vampire and has been taken over by the blood. Hikaru, what is the status on your assignment?"

Hikaru bows low. "My Lord, I have tracked down ten further moles stemming from my target but I have yet to deduce who he is sending the materials to."

Shinso nods. "Very well. Round up the traitors and put them in a cell including the ring leader quickly. And search for suicide items like ropes or a bag. I will get information from him myself but right now we have bigger problems."

Hikaru bows and vanishes from sight.

"Akasha, I need you to put together a team and face this monster. Take the most powerful members of the Houses of Origin and face that creature. It is a danger not only to the Yōkai but to the entire world."

Akasha is stunned. "Wh…why trust me with this? Surely you could beat it single handedly."

Shinso chuckles. "Probably but that isn't the issue. I grow tired of having to watch my back constantly and what is the point of having an heir of she never gets to hold the reigns? Take this as a test to see if you are ready to take hold and command the entire Yōkai world."

Akasha is flabbergasted. Her? In charge? "I…I appreciate the sentiment but I'm only fifty. How could I be ready to rule all the Yōkai?"

Shinso reaches over and pats her shoulder. "It is because you feel you aren't ready that I feel that you will do just fine. Besides, you know that if I didn't feel like you were ready, then I would have said so.

"I am very proud of you musume and what you have accomplished and overcome during your life so far. But one word of advice: It is lonely at the top, try to find someone to share your life with as I would know that being alone is not all it is cracked up to be."

Akasha digests his words. 'I…I guess that I have to get past Naruto at some point but is it too much to ask for someone who truly loves me and doesn't have an ulterior motive?'

"I'll…I'll try," she says quietly. Even now, Shinso knows that her love is a touchy subject, even nearly half a century later. But even this is a big step forward. Before she would just reject the idea outright.

Shinso smiles warmly at her. "That's all I can ask. Now go. You have a monumental task ahead."

Akasha nods and takes her leave.

**Time Skip – 3 days**

Three figures overlook the carnage. One is of a beautiful woman and the other two are young men, not even one hundred years old yet, one from each of the remaining Houses of Origin. Touhou Fuhai, of the Fuhai house, blessed with knowledge of seals. Mikogami Tenmai, blessed with the control to use seals to their greatest potential. Both are the most powerful of their houses, despite their young age, each a prodigy in their own rights.

Touhou is a master of both the black arts and seals. He even created his own ultimate technique using a combination of both, the Jigen-tou. He also has a great deal of yoki, more so than half of the Fuhai clan put together.

Mikogami took the sealing arts like a bird to the air. He sucked at it at first but once he found the correct teacher, he quickly went through the ranks of seal masters. He, like Touhou, possesses a lot of yoki but his greatest asset is his mind, the way he thinks past problems.

In front of them is the largest creature in the world minus an elder dragon in true form. Well, no that isn't right because as the three of them watch, this creature is doing battle with the dragons at this very moment. And the three of them are appalled at what just took place.

Not a moment before, the leader of the dragons, a ten thousand year old dragon, swept down from the sky and tried to grapple with the monster, only for the dragon to be devoured by the creature. Literally, the creature opened its' maw and clamped down on the dragon and in mere seconds the dragon is devoured, adding the dragon's power to its' own as well as increasing its' size.

The three watch the fight when Hikaru appears beside them.

"Lady Shinso, I have word. Lord Shinso cracked the spy and got a lot of information from him. The benefactor's name is a group called Fairy Tale and has been collecting blood from Lord Shinso in small quantities for decades now. That creature is, or was the head of Fairy Tale. Its' name is Alucard, a vampire having escaped the Bloodriver purge as he was away. He wanted revenge and injected himself with the full amount of blood, resulting in this grotesque transformation and destroying the headquarters of the group.

"Alas, I do not see any way of defeating this beast," he finishes. All three males watch Akasha go through weird shapes with her hands before shouting something.

"**Ninpō: Ikazuchi no Kiba!**" (Ninja Art: Fangs of Lightning!)*

The clouds darken and all the Yōkai look up as the menacing clouds. Lighting begins to arc between pitch black clouds.

The three males gawk at the scene. Then they see Akasha point at the creature.

"**Hakkei!**" (Release!)

Suddenly lightning strike after lightning strike slams into the creature, in upwards of twenty lightning bolts. The creature roars in agony as its' nerves are fried and repaired an instant later. Akasha flares her yoki out, getting the attention of the dragons and Alucard.

"**By order of Lord Shinso, Alucard, you are sentenced to death. Many thanks to the dragons for holding it here but your assistance is no longer required and you will only get in the way,"** she booms out.

Alucard roars as it finds a source of yoki that meets and exceeds his own and correctly designates her as the primary threat to itself.

"**Mikogami and Touhou, provide back up and long range support. Do not get within close quarters with it. It will only assimilate you."**

She gets nods from the two of them. **"Hikaru, return to the mansion or stay and watch. I don't care either way but just stay out of the fight."**

He bows deeply. "As you wish, but please be safe sister."

She gives him a smile before her business face resets. **"Come, we have a creature to slay."**

…

…

…

Five days, eleven countries, and copious amounts yoki. That is what it took. By the end of it, village after village had been trampled on and destroyed, thousands of human lives lost and along with hundreds of Yōkai. But the deed is done.

Alucard is no more. Not sealed, not asleep. This vampire is no more, it has ceased to be. It's expired and gone to meet its' maker. This is a late creature of the night. It's a stiff! Bereft of life, it rests in peace. If it hadn't been incinerated it would be pushing up the daises. It's run down the curtain and joined the choir invisible (angels). THIS IS AN EX VAMPIRE!**

Wait…wrong movie but you get the point.

Akasha is doubled over, breathing very hard and utterly exhausted. The last time she was this tired was when Anko first started her out on training. Beside her, Mikogami and Touhou are passed out long ago from having virtually no yoki left and that is after Akasha had filled them up in excess of thirty times. Filling up her comrades and fighting Alucard for five days straight has left her without 95% of her yoki.

She stumbles over to the two unconscious males and touches their foreheads and pushes just enough yoki into them to make the conscious. She stumbles and falls only to be caught by Hikaru as Mikogami and Touhou awaken tiredly. She looks up to him with gratitude but there is something wrong.

His eyes are cold and calculating, something that only is on his face when he is fighting someone.

"H…Hikaru…what…what's going on?" she asks tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

"This? Only just the revenge I've waited for so long. Now I can avenge my house and my parents. Goodbye Akasha, say hello to my sister for me!"

He stops when Akasha chuckles. "Just like a true Bloodriver. Always plotting and scheming then taking advantage of someone at their weakest, so weak as to not be honorable and challege them when at full strength. I'm glad that band of murderes and plotters is no more."

Hikaru backhands her across the face. **"Shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about!"**

He rears back his hand and Akasha makes one final move to get away by kicking Hikaru in the thigh, putting what was left of her yoki into the kick. The leg shatters and he drops Akasha to the ground, clutching at his now useless leg.

Akasha's world goes dark as she loses consciousness, smiling at Hikaru's pained face

**Time Skip – 3 weeks**

Akasha wakes in an extremely comfortable bed. She groans as the sunlight hits her face and she has to shield her eyes with a bandaged hand. She then opens her eyes and finds herself in her room at the Shinso castle. She hears a soft chuckle somewhere in the room and recognizes it.

"Wh…what happened?" she asks with a dry throat and even dryer lips.

She hears movement and Shinso comes into view and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Welcome back musume. You gave me quite a scare for a while."

Akasha blinks in confusion.

"Here, drink these," he says, producing ten packets of blood that are gone within thirty seconds.

"I know you have questions but first let me tell you what happened after you fought Alucard."

Akasha nods and Shinso begins. "After you defeated Shinso, your brother tried to kill you. I was close by in case something went wrong or you found yourself overwhelmed by Alucard. I arrived too late to stop him from trying to kill you but you did your part in that.

"After you passed out, I took the four of you back here for medical treatment. You had less than one percent of your yoki left inside of you and your system almost shut down because of it. If I hadn't refilled you enough to stabilize you, you would have died. Touhou and Mikogami are just fine. They recovered enough to leave last week. You on the other hand, took much longer since your yoki reserves are astronomical compared to the others.

"As for Hikaru, well you just finished what was left of him. It turns out he was just acting for the past thirty years and waiting for the right moment when you were too weak to defend yourself. Coward. I killed him just yesterday after I extracted what he knew and had his blood stored just for you."

Akasha nods and tests her voice out now that it has had something to parch it. "So what happens now?"

Shinso smiles. "For now just rest. When you are better then we begin your reign as a Dark Lord."

**Scene Shift – Battlefield**

Naruto walks to in the wreckage of the monumental battlefield a few days after the battle ended.

"Damn, I can only imagine those who fought this."

"_Indeed. I have five distinct people that were all over the place but one isn't as prominent, like an observer. One is of a foul stench and the other three smell of herbs."_

Naruto nods. "There are three, no four, signatures. Two are very close and extremely strong which is permeating the entire area but still different enough to be considered a different person while the others are much smaller. I can't tell where they lead off to as they all end a few hundred feet further up."

Guremaru sniffs and suddenly breaks into a run, Naruto right on his tail…literally. _"I smell fire and burnt flesh up ahead."_

Naruto and Gure skid to a halt and see a very large patch of blackened earth, craters all around before them. It is easily a quarter of the size of Konoha and patches of melted rock.

"Dear kami…just what the hell was killed here?"

"_I don't know but I don't want to meet the person that could do this,"_ Gure offers up.

Naruto draws in nature chakra and extends his senses out. There is something familiar about one of the signatures.

"So she was here."

Gure looks at him weirdly. _"And how would you know such a thing?"_

"Because I know of only a few people who could make a fire dragon _that_ big and destructive and one of the signatures feels familiar and I know only one person in this realm."

Gure looks around and tries to catch a scent. _"I can't get a scent. There is too much ash and burnt flesh that is covering up her smell. Looks like we are back to square one."_

Naruto looks around. "Not completely. We know for certain that she is alive now instead of a wild goose chase for someone who may have been dead. We might as well start asking around."

Gure nods and he locates a village not too far from their location and begin the search anew.

* * *

End Chapter 3

AN: thank god, it's finished. Damn, that took a long time to write. I started writing it but I didn't like where it was heading and I made Naruto look like a dick, so I scrapped a good chunk of it. I had originally intended to time skip until he got to Akasha's world and then have flashbacks about how he faired and got to the world, but I decided it would be better for it to not do that and just show in real time what was going on.

The bit with Hana was completely made up, totally unplanned. I had meant for Naruto to just jump in and out of Konoha and blow the house to bits without talking with anyone but I felt that it needed more to it. Everything was unplanned after the first time skip in the chapter minus Kyubi being saved and being left behind when Naruto crosses worlds. Guremaru, Hana, Tsume (Hana's kid), Orochi-teme, Yugoa. Everything was unplanned and just came as I wrote it. I hope it was ok.

x

* The justu "**Ninpō: Ikazuchi no Kiba!**" (Ninja Art: Fangs of Lightning!) is different in this chapter because Akasha found a better way to do the technique without drawing attention to herself by shooting large streams of lighting into the air. Now she can charge the clouds with just her yoki while she is on the ground.

It is like Kirin but doesn't require fire jutsu to create the clouds and can use more bolts with slightly less power depending on how much chakra/yok is put into the technique.

** cookies to whomever tells me what this quote originally came from. I realize that is isn't verbatim but I changed it to suit my needs.

x

Some of you might be wondering why Naruto didn't use his Toad Summons to help look for Akasha or to help in his recovery. The answer to that is that he no longer possesses the contract to summon the Toads. When he died, it automatically took his name off the contract, a sign that the truly is dead. And while Naruto could have gone back to resign the contract, it would require taking it from Jiraiya and that would let him know that he still lives.

...

In case you didn't get why Kyubi didn't interfere until after Naruto died, it was because the seal stopped his yoki from coming out more than .001% of Kyuib's total yoki. When Naruto dies, the seal will absorb Kyubi's yoki into the corpse and force the body to explode, killing the Kyubi in the process. However, Minto forgot one thing: the seal is powered by Naruto's life force. So once Naruto's body ceased functioning, the seal started weakening little by little, allowing Kyubi to suppilment Naruto's needs like oxygen and nutrients into the bloodstream as well pumping Naruto's heart for him, which circulates the blood to the organs so they didn't die. However, Naruto's organs did get damaged from oxygen deprevation before Kyubi could help him.

Once Kyubi was able to restart Naruto's heart, the seal became powered again but no where near the strength it was. But the seal's absorption function is still active, but far slower than it would have been. The more yoki Kyubi forces through the seal, the faster it absorbs it, so Kyubi held back his yoki as much as possible without killing Naruto in the process.

...

To answer a big question about why Naruto didn't know about Kyubi is because Jiraiya and Sarutobi suppressed all knowledge of them and kept Naruto in the dark. When Jiraiya went with Naruto to Minato's private study, he saught out all matierals pertaining to Shiki Fuin and sealing Biju. Some say that he would know from being a seal master, but the Shiki Fuin is something made by Minato after being taught by Kushina and Jiraiya. It is unique and no one besides an trained Uzumaki and the maker would know be able to decifer it without knowledge of it beforehand.

Also all of his questions are either deflected or outright not answered. Sarutobi was adamant that Naruto not find out and made every effort to keep Naruto from knowing to the point where he actually enforced his law and killed people for breaking it.

...

Another big one is people say that going against Vampires in Taijutsu is stupid...well it is but with fifty enemies all swarming you at the same time, there really isn't time to go through hand seals or channel chakra/yoki outside your body. Vampires are faster than humans are so standing still and taking the time to go through hand seals is stupid because you would be dead in seconds. They had to move and dodge and strike back.

Also Naruto died from no longer being in Sage Mode. He couldn't create more clones in the middle of a fight as they would be taken out immediately and he can't gather nature chakra while moving. He couldn't summon because the couldn't find the time to make the hand seals _and _bite his thumb at the same time.

...Another big one is why Akasha didn't try to save him by turing him into a vampire. Here it is incase you skipped over the important dialog:

You have to remeber that with the Shinso blood is extremely potent, even to a normal vampire. It breaks down the body and boosts the Vampire's normal regeneration rate, which make the body heal almost instantly. But to a normal human, it would literally destroy them from the inside out. The same would have happened to Naruto, even with his slightly above normal healing abilities. A human cannot go from being just a human to Shinso vampire willy-nilly. Moka injects her blood into Tsukune, which the Shinso blood is suppressed to the point of almost non existence and she has yet to awaken her Shinso blood (in cannon a second time). So for all intensive purposes, Tsukune is having normal Vampire blood injected into him.

x

Points of interest:

-What did you think of this chapter?

-What do you think of Hana's situation and do you think that Naruto should have at least had sex with her once?

-Was Naruto's reaction to Hana's situation was it should have been?

-How accurate was Akasha's depression? I'm not really sure, but I think that she acted the right way after loosing someone you love.

-Shinso's response to Akasha's continued depression.

-The story behind Alucard and Fairy Tale? Does it make sense?

-Akasha's revenege against the Bloodriver family. How was it? Did it make sense for Akasha to not be able to kill her own mother despite her actions?

-Any suggestions about the future?

-Any complaints about character development, plot, or just issues with holes in the story?

x

One that I forgot to put in Chapter 2:

-How was the 'Search for Tsunade' mission? Different yes?

-Reishu means cold sake. Was that a fitting name for the brother to 'Moka'?

x

Thanks again for reading my story. Until next chapter,

tomhunt98


	4. Chapter 4: A world of Monsters

Don't worry about there not being a chapter 5. I didn't want to delete this chapter since there were some really great reviews in it. That being said, this chapter was hard to write, a lot of dialog and time skips. It was hard to get a rhythm going. Hopefully it will turn out alright though.

I figured that with the ten year anniversary of 9/11, that you all need a little pick me up. So here is the next installment of Turbulent Tides!**  
**

**Chapter 4: A World of Monsters**

Naruto flies back at astounding speeds that he can't even keep up with. He hits tree after tree, each breaking under the force of his body flying through the air. After two hundred trees, give or take a dozen, Naruto's 'fall' is broken by a particularly strong tree that holds up to his body, cracking his spine and making him spit blood from his mouth.

His breath is labored and he can't move his arms or legs, the result of having his spine shattered on impact with the tree he is slumped against. He lets out a loud groan as he feels the shards of bone evaporate from his yoki and his spine begins to repair itself…very painfully, reconnecting all the nerves that runs through his entire body. He doesn't scream in pain as his body thrashes about, having no control over his limbs at all.

Suddenly his assailant drops in front of him, watching in satisfaction at Naruto's pain. Naruto winces as his nerves totally reconnect themselves and regains motor control. He slowly stands, much to his opponent's dismay. Naruto grabs his ribs where he got kicked to begin with as a wave of pain emits from them. All of them are broken if not obliterated all together. His opponent readies another strike when a second person drops down.

"Mom, stop it!" a girl yells.

The woman spins and glares at her daughter. "No…he has taken the form of someone I loved…and still do… and that is unforgivable! I won't stop until he is beyond dead," she shouts back.

Naruto looks to Akasha, her bright pink hair waving in the wind. Her hardened face looks to him with rage but he just gives her a small smile. He found her…after so many years of searching, of sacrifice. He found his one reason for living.

'I did it. I found you. People called me crazy and stupid but I did it. I can't lose her now…I won't lose her again.' He steels himself against her fierce gaze and black yoki that is seeping out of her.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Please give me a chance to open your eyes."

Akasha glares at him, her cross slitted eyes boring into his soft but determined blue ones. They are so much like Naruto's.

'Could it really be?'

Suddenly her daughter moves in front of her lover look-a-like.

"I don't know what's going on or how you two know each other, but stop it!"

Before Moka can even move, she finds herself twenty yards away, set there her mother. She looks back to Akasha, who has her hand raised, posed to cut down this imposter, someone who dares to taunt her. Akasha looks on in cold hatred at the man who so willingly grieves her.

"I will make sure that his soul rests in peace."

She launches her attack but a red tail intercepts her attack while others bind her other arm and both legs. Akasha finds herself pinned against the very tree her adversary had struck, his blue eyes looking on right into hers. Akasha snarls and tries to move but even with her enhanced strength, she can't force her way out of it.

"Now I know you aren't Naruto. He was a human and you are definitely Kitsune. And an illegal one at that," she says noticing the other five tails waving behind him.

"Yeah, so I've heard. However let me be the adult here and take my 'finger off the trigger' before things get out of hand."

Naruto lets Akasha go and she moves away from the tree. Akasha is suspicious of his motives but he did let her up, so she is willing to at least listen for a few seconds.

"Speak quickly. My patience is wearing thin."

Naruto shakes his head. "You like rare steak, your favorite color is pink, your sensei was Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi Hatake. I along with Sasuke Uchiha were your teammates. You hate sweats, 'stuck up' people, backstabbers, and stupid people."

Akasha nods at this. It is all true but those are things that anyone who has done their research could find out, I mean, the portal to the Elemental Nations isn't exactly monitored. However, it is a start.

"Continue."

Naruto seems to contemplate what to say next.

"Well, the first time you invited me to lunch was the day of our Genin test. You and Anko had plans and you invited me along. The next time was a few days later. You asked me where I wanted to go and I took you to Ichiraku's Ramen. There you had the pleasant greetings of Ayame, my surrogate sister and a jealous one at that."

Akasha smiles as she remembers what had happened. That could have been considered a first date.

"Ah but how could I forget…right before the Genin test with Kakashi, you had put a Genjutsu over yourself so you could stretch. I didn't know that and I dispelled it and you were in a…compromising position. You know what I told you about crossing your arms under you bust does. And then there is Sasuke's comment."

Akasha's smile turns to a scowl.

'That bastard got what he deserved.'

"But lastly…when you told me about your family. You hadn't had any blood for days and I was the only source around. You lost control and bit me. When I said I didn't care…you kissed me. We sat in a tree and watched the patrols while you explained your whole situation. Then one of the happiest memories I have occurred: you fell asleep in my arms.

"When I died and was brought back, I had brain damage from the necrotic tissue. That was one of the few memories that I had of you. It kept me going, sustained me, gave me strength to continue on when I was tired of walking and the loneliness."

"Hold out your arms," she orders.

"Wha?"

"Just do it."

Naruto holds out his hands and Akasha roughly turns them over and sends yoki into them. Complex seals begin to glow and become visible on his palms.

Akasha gives him a smile, a real one…right before she kicks him right in the face. Naruto barrels through three trees before painfully coming to a stop. Before he can begin to protest, he finds Akasha's lips on his. His shock lasts only for two seconds before he starts kissing her back, fervently, despite the bruise on his face.

Akasha breaks the kiss and hugs him to her with a good deal of her strength and he returns it just as much. Tears are in both of their eyes. They hold each other, making sure that this isn't a dream. Akasha goes one step further and sinks her fangs into Naruto's neck and once the euphoric liquid hits her throat, she knows that this is real, that this isn't an imposter.

Naruto all but sobs into Akasha's shoulder, taking in her familiar smell, just as he remembers with a hint of something new. That alone brings him extreme comfort as he holds his love in his lap. No more searching, no more being alone; he has a home, he has someone that loves him just as much as he loves her.

Naruto breaks the hug but keeps his face close. Akasha looks into his deep, comforting eyes and questions form.

"How…what…you…UHHH! I have so many questions I don't know where to start!" Akasha rages.

Naruto chuckles at her frustration for information. "I'll tell you later but what was that hit for?" He absentmindedly rubs his face where she hit him.

Akasha gives him a small, half hearted glare. "Because you idiot, if you had time to go into Sage Mode, then you had time to activate your Kaze no Yoroi! You would have gone and killed those Vampires by the dozens!"

Naruto gapes. Was it really that simple? Could that have saved so many people from the pain of losing someone? Hana, rest her soul, comes to the forefront of his mind.

Akasha can feel the sadness rolling off of him and quickly hugs him. It wasn't her intent to make him feel guilty, just a friendly jab at his forgetfulness.

Moka looks on with extreme jealousy. Naruto was supposed to be hers damn it! Since she made up her mind days ago that he would be her mate, she simply had waited for him to wake up and refrained from drinking his blood. She had waited, she had been patient.

Naruto and Akasha both feel Moka's ire rising quickly. They wouldn't normally care but with Moka's awakening of her Shinso blood, it would be a pain to subdue her, even with a Nine Tails and a full blooded Shinso.

"We should go. We have a lot to talk about," Naruto suggests.

Although it is extremely tempting to stay right here, she did come here for a purpose. Akasha stands and helps Naruto up before both turn to an irate Moka.

"Sorry musume. But I should probably explain why you look and feel different. I'll just come out and say it. You awoke your Shinso Blood."

Moka looks questioning at her mother and decides to put the issue of Naruto away for later. "Shinso blood? What are you talking about? I thought blood gets passed on to children and the like."

Akasha sighs. "They usually do but Shinso blood is different. When my father first created the Vampire species, he divided his blood's powers. He chose who got what if they got anything at all. He also made it so that if someone were to have his _pure_ blood, then it wouldn't be passed onto an offspring. Otherwise, the blood would eventually become commonplace and there would be no order. Chaos would ensue and the ultimate 'might make right' scenario would play out.

"Right after I gave birth to you, your body wasn't healthy. You were dying. I…I couldn't stand to watch you die in my arms, so I willingly infused you with my Shinso blood. It worked and healed you. But even though you have Shinso blood in you, it isn't pure. It is diluted, incomplete. That explains why you have characteristics of a Shinso, but not the complete package. You have mainly silver hair with heavy pink highlights and green eyes. For us Shinso, pink or red hair with green eyes defines us and makes us stick out above the rest."

"But how did you know that I awoke it?" That had been bugging her. After ten or more years of being gone, she just happens to show up when she had just undergone her transformation? Right.

"The seal you wore was designed to hold off the awakening of your Shinso blood until your body could handle the transformation. I was afraid that with the Shinso blood in you being so diluted that it would activate too soon and be too much for your young body to handle, so I sealed it away. I designed the seal to alert me when that happened.

"To be a pure Shinso, one must be drained of most of their blood and the Shinso blood will take charge and the body will respond to the new and better blood. I…I could turn you to a pure Shinso, but you would have to activate the blood all over again. And it would be painful. I would know…I went through it."

Moka takes this information in stride. "So you can make me as powerful as you?" she asks.

Akasha shakes her head. "No, I cannot _make_ you as strong as I am. I have lived for more than five hundred years, musume. Don't you think that I would know a few things that most wouldn't about yoki manipulation?

"But making you stronger, yes I could. But I may not."

Moka has wide eyes at her mother. "And why not?" she growls.

Akasha doesn't back down and Naruto wisely stays out of this family feud. He had enough of those in the sixteen years in Konoha to know that they can turn bad quickly.

"For the exact reason you're asking. This power is not for attacking but maintaining order. I'm not going to give this power to someone who is going to use it just to bolster themselves. That is the responsibility entrusted to me and I will _not_ just give it away, even to my own kin."

Moka looks down and questions her own reasons for doing so. She begins to feel very insecure and wrong about trying to force her mother to give her such a thing. Akasha sees this and moves forward and wraps her daughter in a motherly hug, making Naruto feel like a third wheel, like he is intruding in on a moment.

"Just think about it dear. I didn't say never, just not with your current reasoning. I don't want you becoming a monster that I would have to put down later. I…I…that would be an impossible choice, one that I never want to even think about."

Moka hugs back but Akasha breaks the hug soon after.

"Come on. I'll show you my home," she says happily, looking from Naruto to Moka. She grabs Naruto's arm and almost drags him away. They pass the ruins of the Shuzen castle and a question pops up.

"Shouldn't we look for Issa and Moka's sisters? The castle did collapse on them and they aren't exactly healthy right now," Naruto asks.

Akasha gives him a smile. "Nope. I can feel Issa-teme's yoki as well as the other three. They are fine. Let them stew in their own stupidity."

Naruto shrugs and lets himself be guided away, Moka following closely behind. They reach and enter a large circle with several complex seals on it. Naruto feels Akasha mold her yoki and all three of them sink into the seal, causing Moka to panic but Naruto remains calm, too busy already trying to decipher the seals to really take notice.

**Scene Change – Shinso Castle, Bermuda Triangle**

The three are deposited onto an exact replica of the seal they just sank into. Moka looks around but Naruto's attention is still on the seals. Naruto only looks up when he receives an elbow to his ribs.

"Welcome to the Shinso Castle. Home to me and my father. This castle has stood for twenty millennia and still has the most advanced seals known to man...well yokai placed on them, making it impregnable. Now…I don't know about you two but I am starved. Let's go to the dining room."

With nothing better to do Moka goes along but Naruto goes because he doesn't want to let Akasha out of his sight, afraid that she might disappear and fade into nothingness. Akasha feels him tense and hugs his arm into her chest, making him blush at the contact.

With Akasha leading the way and moving quickly, she makes it to the dining hall in record time, despite her luggage. She calls for food to be made and the maids rush off to fulfill their master's wishes. Akasha and Naruto sit closely while Moka, begrudgingly sits across from them.

"So how do you two know each other?" Moka asks with blatant hostility.

Akasha raises an eyebrow at the tone but Naruto knows why. She had told him right before she drank from him. He gives Akasha a look, telling her that he will deal with this.

"Moka…remember when I told you that I'm a ninja? And you didn't believe me? Well, your mom is too."

Moka's eyes go wide. "That can't be! Ninjas don't really exist. Those stories mom told me can't be true. How can one shoot lighting or control the wind?"

Naruto looks to Akasha. "You wanna go first?"

Akasha shrugs "Why not? I haven't had a reason to use this in a long time."

Naruto creates two clones, something that startles Moka, having never seen or even heard of an ability to make multiple doppelgangers out of thin air. The clones disappear and reappear hundreds of feet outside the castle, but all three can still easily make out the details of the clone's sour expressions at being fodder. Akasha walks over to the windows and motions for Moka and Naruto to watch.

"Watch and learn musume."

Suddenly the clouds grow dark and flashes of violent _purple_ lightning crackling between the clouds.

Down on the ground with the clones, they both look up.

"Damn…this is going to hurt."

And right he is. Akasha holds up her hand dramatically and snaps. Twelve bolts of lightning rain down not a meter from each other, making an explosion that craters the ground and leaves a clone with a seriously irked expression on his face.

"She could have toned it down a little. But damn it. Now boss is going to want to outdo her."

And outdo her he does. Naruto sends the clone a mental command and makes the clone sigh but complies with the order. The clone draws a seal in the air, making Akasha wonder what he is doing. When the clone is finished, the clone lazily says one word before getting destroyed.

"**Hakkei**…"

Out of the seal roars a firestorm, large enough to cover the entire grounds of the castle. The blaze is so intense that it starts to melt the bricks used to hold up the castle, making Akasha's eyebrows go up a centimeter. Then Naruto does his actual jutsu. Out of nothing, an enormous tornado erupts and sucks in all the flames and at the same time, intensifies them. Soon, a raging pillar of pure white flames, though controlled through the jutsu, can be seen from mainland America.

Akasha starts to worry when Naruto doesn't release the jutsu but instead, _tilts_ the tornado towards the castle. She looks at Naruto nervously, knowing that the castle wouldn't hold up to that much condensed heat. She nearly jumps when the jutsu rockets towards the castle, right towards them!

"Naruto!" she shouts, but a hand entangles with hers and she finds herself calming, despite their situation.

Just before it hits, four clones pop out of nowhere a few dozen meters in front of the window, right in front of the incoming jutsu and they all draw different parts of the same seal.

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Kyu Kyoku Butai Fuin!**" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Ultimate Element Seal!)

The jutsu collides with the seal and the pillar of fire, wrapped in a self containing, self sustaining cocoon of wind, is _pulled_ into the seal. In seconds, there is no evidence of that hellfire jutsu minus the superheated air, the mirage from said air, and the slag of bricks that make up the castle. Naruto's own eyebrows rise when he sees the slagged bricks start to fix themselves.

Akasha hits his arm lightly…well her light is actually the force of a ten pound sledge hammer, while Moka stands in complete shock.

"Warn me next time _before _you pull something like that off. Next time the repair seals may not be able to handle the damage."

Naruto kisses the back of their still entwined hands before smirking. "Well, if you didn't want me to upstage you in your own home, then don't bring out the big guns like that on the first showing. That first jutsu was one of the more dangerous ones I captured over the years and now I've intensified it tenfold while controlling it." Naruto gives her a smile. "And besides…don't act like you didn't enjoy seeing that. You love pyrotechnics more than I do."

Akasha gives him a glare that has no power or will behind it. "That isn't the point and stop trying to sugarcoat and appease me to get out of trouble," she says with a small blush of embarrassment at just how true his statement was.

Next thing Akasha knows, Naruto is behind her with his arms wrapped around her middle and his chin resting on the crook of her neck.

"Why not? Is it working?" he asks, his breath sending contradicting signals up and down her body. Chills up her spine and heat down towards…

This playful banter though, wakes Moka up from her revere. She coughs violently to get their attention and glares at them. Naruto and Akasha reluctantly break apart and face her, but still hold hands, which Moka notices.

"Alright. I'm not even going to ask how what you did was possible but I believe that it is _possible_ for ninjas to exist. But your answer doesn't answer my question," she says in a firm tone that is like a parent scolding a child.

Akasha sighs. "No it doesn't. But after we are done explaining how we know each other, you _will_ explain your hostility towards me knowing Naru-kun."

Akasha's tone sends icy chills running down Moka's spine. It wasn't a request and she is not going to get out of it.

"Fine. You go first."

They find their seats at the table and Akasha starts to explain her life story how she was chosen and how she was betrayed by her own parents to meeting Naruto and eventually falling in love with him when he said he didn't care that she was a Vampire. When she gets to the part about Naruto dying, Moka's eyes bulge, hardly believing that _he_, of all people could die as she has seen his power first hand many times. Akasha reminds her that back then, he was just a human with no special abilities like enhanced healing.

Moka nods her head…taking in the story. Now she feels a bit guilty about being mad and is having a serious case of jealousy, knowing that Naruto is her mothers and she is nowhere near strong enough to challenge her for his love…nor would he follow her if some miracle were to occur and she triumphs over her mother. The only thing she would be doing is hurting him for hurting her mother.

She is jostled out of her thoughts when lunch arrives. It is a simple meal, the chiefs having little time to prepare something. Naruto devours his food with fervor as he hasn't eaten in days. Akasha giggles at him while she eats with practiced elegance and grace. Not a single particle of food ends up on her dress. She takes small, proper bites of a noble person or a politician, taking her time with her relatively simple food.

When Naruto is done, he sits back with a content look on his face, his hands over his filled stomach. Lunch had been a quiet affair, neither party wanting to talk, the awkward silence permeating the air so thick they can almost see it.

Once the dishes are cleared away, Akasha clears her throat and just like the tension in the air is back to full blast.

"So…musume. Tell me your objection to Naruto and my relationship."

Moka, uncharacteristically, looks nervously back from Naruto to her mother, her green eyes deciding just how much to tell. She could lie, but that would be putting herself up for punishment for lying later. No, the best thing would be to tell the truth.

Never before has she felt so…shy about herself. No one had done that to her. From a young age, her father taught her to be a strong woman, sure in what she wants and knowledgeable in how to get it. But for the first time…she finds herself at a loss.

Moka sighs and steels herself.

"Ever since Naruto utterly crushed Oto-sama and my sisters, at the same time, I knew then that I wanted him as _my _mate. Then you come along and he completely ignores me for you. I saw his prowess in battle, how he manhandled four Vampires, two Elders at that. I know that very few, if anyone, can match him in strength."

Akasha looks at her daughter with a calculating eye.

"Is that all the reason?" Akasha gives Moka a knowing look.

A healthy pink tint crosses Moka's face. She pokes her fingers together in a way that reminds him very strongly of Hinata, rest her soul.

"Well he…he intrigues me. I like talking to him when I get let out. I notice that he is kind and caring. He is confident but not arrogant. He has power but he doesn't flaunt it. He doesn't see me as a tool to be used just to beat someone up like the others at my school."

Akasha's heart sinks at this. She had hoped that the outer personality she set up would be fair and have an actual relationship with the real Moka but it doesn't seem like that happened at all.

"I'm sorry that happened. I hoped that your other self would have been more caring."

They sit in silence, both reflecting on the information they have received. But the mood is saved, or ruined, by Naruto's enormous yawn. He quickly covers his mouth and suddenly becomes the center of attention.

"Sorry. I guess I'm that tired. If I could have a servant show me to a room to sleep in, that would be…"

He is cut off by Akasha's stern gaze. "I will have no such thing. Come, I will show you both where you may sleep."

Akasha stands, forcing the others to do the same and hurry after the face paced woman. Both easily catch up to Akasha and fall into step as Akasha navigates the innumerable hallways and doors.

Suddenly Akasha stops at one room and motions for Moka to enter.

"This will be your room. If you need anything, channel yoki into the seal visible on the wall and a servant will be here shortly."

Moka nods and enters the room before closing the door after her. She heard the tone that she had used. It wasn't a request. She doesn't know what her mother and chosen mate are going to be doing, but what can she do?

Nothing that wouldn't be considered stupid.

So she does the only thing that there is to do…sleep and think.

Outside, Akasha slows her pace to an amiable walking speed, allowing Naruto to walk beside her as she hugs his torso from the side. She takes in a deep breath, not truly believing that her love, _her_ Naruto is walking right beside her, walking down the same hall as her, breathing the same air.

"Pinch me."

Naruto stops and looks quizzically at his love interest.

"What?"

Akasha looks at him with her emerald eyes with pleading. "I said pinch me. I want to…on second thought, don't pinch me. If this is a dream, it is the best damn one I've ever had."

Naruto chuckles at her and he starts walking again, steeling glances at the goddess in his arms. She looks much the same as when he met her, only her face is more defined, more regal. Gone are all traces of innocence and naivety, replaced with a woman of poise and stature along with her hair nearly reaching the floor in length. Although, there is a very good trait that is most welcome.

Her bust seems to have grown larger, if only by a few centimeters.

At the same time, Akasha is steeling glances at Naruto. His whiskers are more prominent as they have grown longer, wider, bolder. They grew further apart, almost covering from the bottom of his cheek to resting on his cheekbones. His hair is a shade darker and longer but his eyes are the same. Clear blue and expressive. They are her favorite part of his face.

He now stands at 5'11", making him a full five inches taller than her as she hasn't grown an inch height wise at all. His face is chiseled, hard, rugged. It sports a beard that is the same shade of his old hair color, lightly coating his face in tough whiskers.

She also notices something different from the last time, something that she will enjoy later on.

His muscles are _clearly_ defined, showing strong arms and chest muscles. His shirt no doubt hides a wondrous six pack…or maybe an eight. She suppresses a giggle and a strong urge to claim and roam his body to find out just how much his baggy clothes hide.

They walk down the hallway, just enjoying the walk with each other (and secretly each other's body's) until Akasha stops suddenly in front of a door.

Naruto looks at the back of her head as she opens the door and ushers him in.

The room is large…very large. There was obviously no expense spared when it came to the room. There are many wonders in the room but the thing that reached out and slapped Naruto on the face is the bed. It is easily ten times his size in width and length while reaching three feet thick. He gingerly goes over and touches it and takes his hand back as if it is going to bite him.

When nothing happens, he prods it again, this time pushing so that the bed sinks a little.

From the sidelines, Akasha giggles at his antics before running and jumping on the bed, tackling an imaginary foe. She spreads herself out and rubs her back on the bed, giving Naruto a…it isn't really a show as she is fully clothed but it isn't something little kids should see. It's like an erotic…rub with clothes on. She moans as she rubs herself on the bed, making Naruto almost have a nose bleed.

Akasha suddenly sits up and motions for Naruto to join her on the bed, which he does and makes his way to her. Once he is about ten feet away, Akasha tackles him in a flash of pink. She lays on top of him and catches his mouth in a smoldering kiss that makes Naruto's vision blurry. But Naruto is never one is be idle. No, he fights back with his bottled up passion. Soon, both are sweaty and breathing heavily but they keep kissing, not bothering to breathe, instead making their yoki into oxygen inside their bloodstream.

Their make out session lasts for what seems like hours on the bed, which Naruto is vaguely aware it is the softest bed he has ever touched. But even they have to break up at some point.

When they do, they keep their faces close, choosing to rest her forehead on his as her eyes burn into his and vice versa. Naruto wraps his arms around this angel, _his_ angel, and holds her close. She gently bites down on the crook of his neck and drinks from him, enjoying the exhilarating taste.

"Akasha-chan…"

His voice makes her take her fangs out of his neck and look up at him. Of course, when she licks the wound, it makes him shiver.

"Yes, Naru-kun?"

Naruto sits up with her and places in his lap, her back to his chest. He gently reaches for one of her delicate, but very deadly hands and intertwines their fingers. His chin rests on her shoulder while she leans up against him for support.

"You know that…you should know that all these years, I've had one thought that keeps me going, one goal that I wouldn't be able to rest until I accomplished. And now I've done it, I've completed my goal I set out for over five hundred years ago.

"What…what I'm trying to say…is…is that I love you."

What was stripped from them those many centuries ago is now made right. They shouldn't have been torn asunder, broken and beaten. There shouldn't have been pained hearts or shattered minds. Only love and love returned.

Akasha's eyes tear in happiness and she untangles her hand from Naruto's, which he takes as he has done something wrong, but that notion dies in his head when Akasha spins on his lap and straddles him, making him hold in a groan, and plants a kiss on his own. It isn't the fiery one they shared a few minutes ago. No, this one is tender, caring, expressing her love for him the best way she can.

Her arms find their way around his neck while his find her back just below her arms. They continue to kiss but all the kissing and her little maneuver are making it difficult to…suppress certain urges. Akasha's eyes go slightly wide when she feels something poke her. However, her owlish eyes go from wide to dark, clouding with lust and want. She grins sexily as she breaks the kiss, making Naruto shiver either in anticipation or the look of unadulterated lust on her face.

"What do I have here? I see someone is happy to see me," she purrs.

Her hand travels downward to his Johnson when Naruto's own hand stops her. She looks up, eyes wondering just why he was denying her. Her expression goes from confused to hurt when he displaces her gently to the side and off his lap.

When he sees her expression though, he hurriedly makes his reasons.

"Akasha-chan. I love you with my entire being but I think we should hold off on _that_ for now. I don't want you to think I went all this way for a romp, which isn't something I want. I want to be with _you_, not just your body. I want to get to know you again. I'm not naïve enough to believe that in five hundred years that you haven't changed. I want to get to know the new you before we go through with that. Do you understand?"

Akasha nods and corrals her desires. How could she not after hearing that? He loves her so much that he doesn't desire her body as much as her mind and spirit. While she knows he finds her body to be arousing, he wants to know the woman behind her beauty, which is a very rare thing in the vampire world.

"Alright but you are sharing my bed even if we aren't going to have sex. I've spent too long away from you for that." Besides, with them sharing a room and bed, the chances of them actually having sex is much greater. So it is a win-win for her.

Naruto very quickly agrees to this. However, the night…well mid day isn't over yet, so to speak.

"So how did you become a Kitsune, a Nine Tailed one at that? And how are you even alive? I saw the life leave your eyes. I…I buried you."

Naruto holds her hand and tells her about the Kyūbi and his father sealing him within his own child. When Akasha asks why he never told her he tells her about Sarutobi's order to keep Kyūbi a secret and not to tell him about it. Failure to do so would result in instant death if you weren't the Hokage. Jiraiya didn't tell him and for that he never forgave him, but that one blemish on a near spotless record against his father figure is hardly a reason to hate the man.

That's when Akasha remembers the diary from Isario. She remembers the passage about approaching the Nine Tails and having him attack Konoha in exchange for continued ignorance and how it was a set up to get rid of the Nine Tails. Well, that is one thing she is grateful for the bastard, may his soul burn in Hell.

She listens as Naruto continues his story past his rebirth and the up to his crossing over to her world where he stops, giving brief summaries on the major events or full out details, like his encounter with Hana or his becoming the new Nine Tails.

Akasha is awed into silence by his sheer determination. She is overwhelmed that he would go through so much to find her. Then the reality of what he sacrificed for hits her full force.

'He gave up a family with someone who loves him for me. He was ever faithful and his determination never wavered. He…he saved himself for me and me alone. What…what if he is upset that I didn't wait for him?'

"Naruto…"

Naruto sees her downcast look. He brings a hand up to her chin and delicately makes her eyes meet his. Her eyes are teary for some unknown reason to him.

"Do…do you resent me for not waiting for you?" she asks quietly.

Naruto quickly cups her chin and kisses her lightly.

"Of course I don't. I have mixed feelings on it but I would never resent you for something like that. I'm a tiny bit sad that your first time wasn't with me but on the other side, I'm very glad that you moved on and found someone else. I don't want you to wallow for eternity over little old me."

Akasha has tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks, which he wipes away with a finger. "Good…while Issa-teme can burn on hell for eternity, I will never regret being with him because he gave me a reason to live past myself again. He gave me Moka. I will always love her and wouldn't wish she was never born for a second."

Naruto sees the fire in her eyes, her conviction to be a good mother unlike her own.

"I would never ask something like that of you. I understand that you believed me dead as you buried me yourself and I'm glad you found love and a reason to live."

Akasha suddenly looks sharply at Naruto. "You're wrong. I never found love. I gave birth to love but I never found it. I never loved Issa. He was just the least evil of all the other choices, but even then he can't hold a candle to you. I could never replace you. No Vampire can match your kindness, your unfaltering faithfulness, your unconditional love. I could live ten thousands of years and never come across a Vampire like that."

Naruto is at a loss for words. How could he not be after a declaration like that?

Both sit in silence for a good while, taking in what each had said.

"Aka-chan," he says to get her attention. She blushes at the nickname, never having one before. "I'll tell you everything about how I got here and what happened in these past five hundred years but right now I'm tired. Can we just go to sleep for now?"

Akasha has a small smile on her face. "Of course we can baka. You don't know how much I've always wanted to do that."

She makes her way off the bed and to the entrance of the closet. Naruto gulps when he sees Akasha unzip the side of her dress, which allows it to slip off of her, revealing copious amounts of perfect, pale skin. He trails his eyes over her unblemished skin, smooth and firm, with legs that stretch for miles. This is a goddess is human form…his goddess. It doesn't get more beautiful or sexy than her at this very moment.

His eyes go wide when he sees what she is wearing under that heavy dress and blood redistributes to his lower section.

Under the dress, Akasha has very little on, mainly consisting of nearly see-through mesh armor and only enough to cover her breasts and hips. But the material is tight, extremely tight which leaves nothing to the imagination. Naruto can see every curve, the way her muscles move. It is very…arousing to say the least.

All the while Naruto is frozen staring at her, Akasha has a large smile on her face. It is a big ego booster to know that she just has to show some skin and her mate…no bloodmate is frozen like deer in headlights. She puts a very large amount of pride and effort into her body and it is gratifying to see the one she loves appreciate it.

However, the smile turns to laughter when Naruto faints when she start to undo her armor, revealing that she doesn't have a third layer.

"I guess he isn't ready for that."

Naruto wakes to find himself snuggled into something warm and very soft. He opens his eyes and sees a night gown that can hardly be described as decent. The only thing that keeps Akasha from being completely exposed is the set of matching bra and panties under the sleepwear. That doesn't keep Naruto from blushing as he breathes onto her chest.

Her hair is tousled and messy and the sky is dark but gaining light. His own hair is in tangles from her grasping it all night and wonders, but certainly isn't complaining, of how he got in this position. However, he finds that he cares little for how he got here and enjoys it.

Akasha, after changing, moved Naruto and herself to the middle of the bed. She curled up with Naruto's unconscious body, fully intent on staying awake until Naruto woke up but the heat Naruto was giving off was too much and she feel into a peaceful sleep quickly on her side, holding her Naruto into her chest.

Getting an idea, he somehow wiggles her grip lose and he moves up slightly and starts to kiss and nibble on her neck. He is rewarded by a low moan from Akasha's throat and it spurs him on. He trails his way to the side of her exposed neck and bites softly on her ear, which makes her squirm. He continues to assault her ear and she giggles in her sleep. The very sound makes Naruto's heart flutter.

Naruto switches to her cheek and kisses his way to her mouth, to which she at first doesn't respond. He rolls them until he is on top of her and props himself up and not resting on her and assaults her lips and caresses her face his free hand.

Akasha is in bliss. Her mind is off and her body is feeling very good, borderline pleasure. She moans as something trails across her neck and to her ear, which tickles her and makes her giggle. Then it moves to her mouth but her damn mind suddenly kicks in.

'Who is kissing me? Th…'

Most thoughts disintegrate when she feels being rolled over and being caressed and gently kissed more. Her body becomes fire and heats up like a furnace at full blast. Where ever the person touches, a trail of liquid fire would too. She moans again as the person slowly attacks her lips and she beings to respond to the advances.

Suddenly her mind flips on to 'Fully Awake' and realizes that someone is in _her_ bed, touching _her_ in ways that nobody is allowed anymore. Her eyes flare open with righteous anger and sends a huge burst of yoki out, making the person touching her fly off in a random direction.

A startled shout indicates that the assailant has been thrown to her left. But the sight of Naruto flying through the air makes the memories from yesterday flash back to her in less than a second.

"Oh Naruto!"

She runs over to him where he miraculously didn't even fall off the bed. She tackles him and kisses him in apology.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not used to waking with someone next to me."

Naruto, who had been in a daze because of the concussive force of her yoki blast, recovers to find Akasha's lips assaulting him and he gladly kisses back.

When their kissing session is done, Naruto looks to see that there is just inches left of the bed and just inches away from being tossed to the hard floor.

"Cutting it close I see."

Akasha blushes in embarrassment. "I said I'm sorry!"

Naruto laughs but stops soon. "I know. I just couldn't resist teasing you."

Just then Akasha's stomach growls after not having food for fifteen hours or so. Her blush deepens and Naruto has to bite down a chuckle. Instead he tilts his head to the side, allowing her better access to his neck. Akasha gives a small thanks before literally digging in.

She carefully makes a small bite into his neck and drinks the slow stream.

"I'm not a toothpick. You can go faster and deeper than that," he says to her. She can just feel the smirk on his face.

But even with the knowledge that he is teasing her with the double meaning, she still finds herself blushing madly. However, to get him back she pulls out and bites him as roughly as she can, making sure to go all the way to the base of her fangs and she actively drinks his blood at a fast rate instead of it just trickling on its' own.

Naruto gives a grunt when she bites him but other than that, gives no response and lets her drink in peace. But while she is busy drinking, his hands aren't idle. His hands are running along her back, lightly scratching. He feels Akasha shiver every time he moves his hands over a certain spot so he mentally catalogs the spot for later use.

Eventually, Akasha's stomach is full and retracts her fangs and licks him out of instinct even though it isn't necessary but who is he to complain?

"Are you hungry?" she asks.

Naruto thinks about it for a second before nodding. "Do I need to go to a wall to summon a servant?" he asks.

Akasha smirks. "And why, pray tell, should the master of the mansion have to go to a wall to summon someone?"

She turns her left wrist to face ceiling and presses a particular spot where a seal appears. It is a simple seal, one made for making a slave seal (one that is slaved to the master seal, like a circuit board) glow and pulse. Below it is another seal, this one is a locator seal. It brings up a three dimensional hologram-like projection with the exact location of the seal being summoned or the location of the master seal with the slave seal is called for.

Not a minute later, a servant enters the room.

"What service may I have the honor of performing?" he says eloquently and bowing deeply.

"Prepare breakfast for my mate here. When it is done, bring it back here. Also, have several bloodpacks and breakfast ready for my daughter as well," she orders. The servant bows at once and leaves the room.

Naruto lays down with a grunt and Akasha crawls on top of him and snuggles into his chest. He wraps one arm around her waist and the other goes to the back of her head, petting her very long, yet impossibly soft hair.

"I think it's time I started to tell you everything," he says quietly.

**Flashback: Eight Months ago**

**529 years after crossing worlds**

(Year is 2009 if you weren't keeping up)

Naruto pounds the pavement, his head is down, shoes soundlessly hitting the hard concrete ever step he takes. He is walking down a nameless street in a nameless city in a nameless country. It all doesn't matter where he is, he won't be here for long. It belongs with not where but with who.

This world is strange, one that he could never have prepared for. On one side, there are the humans. Arrogant without reason, adaptability, and cunning. They are the driving force behind the technological advances that the monsters so enjoy. Naruto watched from the shadows as technology went from iron plows pulled by oxen to mighty machines that till the soil, plant the seed, and cover it up again all in one pass. He watches as weapons go from pikes to guns to artillery to airplanes to ballistic missiles. One doesn't even have to be on the same continent to become a mass murderer.

Humans are unlike any other species on the planet. They thrive off of conflict with each other.

His powerful eyes spy a flash of pink to his left. He shifts his head slightly and sees a girl with unbelievably long hair going down to her calves, running down the street in a short, slightly frilly dress with a long sleeve jacket over it. He notices the slivery glint of the jingling cross that hangs from the chocker around her neck.

Then he gets a look at her face. His heart stops, time itself is frozen. There, right in front of him is Akasha. Tears spring to his eyes that after so many years of loneliness, of nobody to keep him company but himself and Guremaru and first twenty years in this strange land. Finally, he can hold her in his arm and feel her soft skin and warm breath, kiss her and feel complete once again.

However, his damn eyes foil his emotional get together.

He spots several differences between her an Akasha.

First is the height. Akasha is taller than this doppelganger by a few inches.

Second is the look on her face. That is the look of innocence, someone who has not bloodied their hands, someone who has not been through the hardships that he knows Akasha has been through. The girl's cheery eyes, wide with new information, unguarded, and naïve.

But other than that, this girl of fifteen or so looks like an exact copy of his Akasha. Yes, his Akasha. There might…no has to be some relation. After all, she does think him dead so the chances of her moving on are good.

That very thought brings him a sharp pain to his chest. A debilitating, unbearable pain to his heart. A white hot Hiraishin kunai plunging into his chest and twisting wouldn't create as much pain as he is in now.

He forces those thoughts away and the pain subsides. He cannot delve into his doubt now. Not when he finally has a lead.

He crosses the street at a fast pace for a civilian to keep from attracting attention. His short sleeved t-shirt and jeans blend into the crows seamlessly. He tails the girl, not too difficult for someone like him. She and another girl with light blue hair along with a boy seem to be looking for something or someone. The boy is a human and the other girl is a succubus judging by the yoki level of each of them has. His nose clearly tells him that this girl he is following is a Vampire, having smelled the herbs she uses to safely touch water. He recognizes it from how Akasha smelled.

"Have you found her?" the blue haired girl asks.

The skinny boy and the pinkette shakes their heads sadly. Suddenly the Akasha clone looks up and points to something. "What about up there?" she asks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto sees a flock of crows flying around the roof of a building and watches as the girl and her companions take off running in the direction of the building. Naruto continues on like he doesn't even notice them, like a good tail does and doesn't attract attention to himself by being too obvious. He walks for a few seconds he spies an alleyway coming up. He wordlessly and without hand seals, creates a clone in the alleyway. He then uses a smokeless Kawarimi to switch with the clone, allowing him to hide in the alleyway while the clone continues on down the street where it will go a few blocks before dispelling in an alleyway.

The real Naruto uses a henge to turn into someone else and walks out of the alley. He walks after the kids and spots them run into the front of the building. Naruto walks to the outside of the building and puts a C-rank Illusion over himself to hide him from what he is about to do. He then jumps the fence and walks up the side of the building at a leisurely pace.

Once at the top he gets on top of an adjacent building roof and waits, illusion still in place (The illusion will stay in place until I say so).

While he waits, he spots a girl about eleven or twelve and a girl about eighteen or so talking on the roof. He watches and listens in, now that the noise of the street is gone, with some interest. It is clear that neither are human judging from the way they are dressed to their wands and their conversation.

Suddenly the door bursts open and the girls and boy that had run up the stairs all tumble onto the roof in a heap. He chuckles to himself. If they were in his world, they would have been dead right now for that.

He watches and listens as they exchange words and Naruto's attention is drawn when the boy gets slashed across the chest from a wing that bursts from the back of the older girl.

Naruto prepares to Shunshin into the fight, but then the pinkette sinks her fangs into the human boy. An explosion of yoki and the witch goes down after one hit.

That raises an eyebrow. In his experience, that kind of thing is a no-no. But seeing how as he has only gotten to know one vampire enough to really talk about Vampiric society, he can't really be the judge of that. He recognizes the symptoms of Tsukune's body starting to reject the yoki.

"Hm. A few more of those and he won't be around much longer."

He can feel the yoki burning within the boy, repairing his injuries. However, From experience, those who don't produce yoki or get used to yoki from an early age, they react badly to too much yoki and the boy is nearly at his limit.

Soon after the group takes the unconscious witch to a hotel where they all spend the night. Naruto sits atop the roof of the adjacent building, watching the group through the window. All the girls minus the older witch seem to be entranced by the boy, competing for his attention.

'Man, it must be fun between those globes of flesh,' he thinks when the boy is glomped by the succubus and her large breasts. Hey, he is still a male and who wouldn't love to be smothered in bags of flesh like those?

He watches them for the entire day. Nothing really happens until he over hears the conversation between the girl named Ruby and the child named Yukari. He then sees Ruby run out of the building and take off into the night after a crow brings her a shaft…wand…thingy. For being in this world for 500 years, he surprisingly hasn't met all that many Yōkai.

Naruto is happy to get going, not used to sitting in one place like this. It makes him feel very…open and a sitting target. He stands and stretches his cramped muscles.

He watches as the girls wait on the boy to do anything. 'Why are they just sitting there and letting him make up their minds for them?'

He sees them all run out of the building and towards a bus that just pulled up.

"I guess that's my cue."

Naruto walks off the edge of the building and free falls for three stories before using a burst of air to cushion his feet touching the ground. If one watched, they could see him rise a little just before reaching the ground, the air acting like a think gymnastics mat.

Naruto calmly walks to the bus and climbs up the side and onto the top just as the teens are entering the bus. Naruto channels the minimum of yoki to stick to the bus as he know Vampires are sensors, some more sensitive than others.

Naruto finds himself very quickly having to use more yoki as the bus driver…is TOTALLY INSANE! He weaves in and out of traffic like the bus is a sports car but with four times the length and five times the weight. Naruto has to use his tails to keep from falling over from the wild turns and sudden accelerations.

In record time, it should be put in the Guiness Book of World Records, they arrive at the witches Ranch. It is beautiful with sunflowers stretching beyond what normal eyes can see. However, the serene scene has Naruto on edge. He can feel yoki in the dirt, the flowers, even the water.

'This probably won't end well.'

His attention is drawn to the door when the queasy teens get off the bus. The male known as Tsukune, gives into the urges and promptly throws up. The others crowd him, making sure he is ok when a voice can be heard.

"Oh goody. A snack for my pets. They could use fresh blood!"

Suddenly, the ground opens up and monster after monster pours from the beds of sunflowers.

'That gives new meaning to the phrase killer weeds'

The busty blue haired girl named Kurumu along with the tiny brown haired girl start taking out monsters left and right. However the numbers of plant monsters keeps growing and the two are getting tired after only a few minutes of combat.

'I suppose I should help them but I'm interested in how this will turn out.'

Moka, he found her name out, turns to the boy and is tugging at the cross on her neck. She seems to think that he can remove the object when she cannot. The boy is hesitant but grasps the silver metal and it comes off with little more than a tug.

A huge influx of yoki has Naruto's interest perked. In all her glory, Moka Akashiya emerges.

'That has to be her daughter. Her yoki signature is very similar along with her looks, she could pose as her twin in a few years.'

That thought brings mixed emotions, mostly sadness that she had moved on and the other being gratefulness that she did. He wouldn't want her to be miserable for the rest of her life if he indeed had stayed dead.

"**Why have you awakened me? Is it to fight? Big surprise there."**

Naruto is almost taken aback by her tone, her derogatory tone while talking to Tsukune. It seems that not all the females are tripping over their own feet to get his attention.

Moka takes one look at the situation.

"**I refuse to fight."**

Tsukune's eyes go large. "Please Moka-sama. If we don't stop the witches, they will invade the human world!"

Moka scoffs. **"And why should I care? Humans are pathetic and cruel. I shall not be sorrowful when they are gone."**

With that Moka starts to walk off.

'I guess this is where I come in. While I'm a Kitsune now, I still have a soft spot for humans. So I guess I'll save them.'

Naruto retracts his tails and ears, no point in letting them know too much, and drops his Illusion and stops restraining his yoki. Moka's eyes snap to him as he stands on the bus.

'**How did I not notice him before.'**

"Wh…who are you?" Tsukune asks frightfully. Kurumu and Yukari look from the sidelines, completely amazed as this man.

'Wow, he is hot not to mention that he is emitting yoki like Moka, only more. What I wouldn't give for one night with…bad Kurumu! Tsukune is my destined one!'

Naruto can practically hear the Succubus' thoughts and smirks at her.

"While I don't entirely agree with Moka-san here, I am compelled to help you out…so I will."

Naruto jumps off the bus and lands gently on his feet and calmly walks towards the large army of monsters. With a flick of his hand, several invisible wind blades are made. Those blades slice and dice the army up into mince soup in a smattering of seconds, astonishing everyone around him.

"I…I will not be defeated!" the elderly woman shouts. She draws a lot of mana around her making Naruto sigh.

"And here I was, hoping that this would be over by now. Oh well."

More monsters burst through the ground, only these start being absorbing each other, growing in size. Then the woman gets absorbed and the mass of veggie-flesh and now human almost explodes in mana. The mass starts to mold into a shape and stretches into the sky.

It forms limbs and a torso and from the 'head' bursts the old witch. The monstrosity 'stands' and 'looks' down at Naruto.

"That's not good."

The super veggie monster roars, making everyone cringe…except Naruto who only makes the motions of cleaning out one's ears.

"Damn that was loud."

Unfortunately while he is cleaning out his ear, the super beast takes a step and crushes Naruto. The others gasp, clearly thinking he is gone. The beast tries to take another step but suddenly the leg that crushed Naruto explodes in a shower of gore, splashing everyone around him, he even got some on the bus. This, of course, makes the amalgam monster fall to the ground.

"Now that was not nice."

The others gape as Naruto is no worse for wear and completely dry. Instead of the at ease look he had before, he has a very cold one making even Moka shiver slightly. This is not a person to mess with.

"**How are you still alive?" **Moka asks, clearly intrigued. Not even she could have come out completely untouched from being stepped on.

Naruto shrugs. "I sped up the wind around me and drilled a hole in the leg as it came down then expanded the wind to slice through the entire limb from inside out."

They are dumbstruck.

'**What kind of monster has control over the wind like that?'**

Naruto sidesteps a few tentacles from the beast without even looking where they were coming from. The monster is regenerating the lost limb.

"I guess I have to take care of you quickly then."

"**I will not be DEFEATED!"** she roars in a mana infused voice. She sends more vine-like appendages at him, but they never even get close. Naruto cuts them off with more wind blades. Then he suddenly disappears, the only evidence that he is still around is a very fast yellow blur that only Moka and Kurumu can barely keep up with.

Suddenly he reappears and starts to calmly walk away from the battle, not even breathing hard from running like that. The monster behind him roars and attempts to go after him but doesn't realize the trouble it is in.

Naruto raises a hand dramatically and _snaps_.

The creature's howl is lost in the enormous explosion that completely engulfs it and expands rapidly. The others cross their hands in front of their faces to shield them from the intense heat. When it is safe to open their eyes, only a smoking crater remains.

The one known as Ruby slumps to her knees and starts to weep. Naruto calmly walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"She was too far gone in her hate to be saved. I'm sorry."

Naruto walks off and leaves Ruby to be talked by the younger witch.

"**Boy…it was you I sensed on the bus."**

Naruto turns to the bus driver with the glowing eyes.

'Creepy.'

"What of it?"

The man grins and somehow the cigar in his mouth doesn't fall out. **"You are interesting to say the least. I have an offer. My boss wishes to meet you. In two days, this group will go back to Yōkai Academy and he wishes for you to come along."**

Naruto keeps his stoic appearance.

'Finally! I've been looking for a way to get inside the Yōkai community. Well, I've had other chances but those would have tied me down. It might be a good thing to stick around Akasha's daughter.'

"I accept on the condition that there is no funny business. Trust me when I say that I'm not someone you want to mess with."

The creepy man gives him a truly creepy grin, making Naruto hide a shiver. **"I'm glad. Now let's get these kids back to the hotel. I'm sure they are tired."**

The teens hear the bus driver and Tsukune and Yukari help guide Ruby to the bus, having cried herself to sleep. Moka just crosses her arms across her chest and walks to the bus without replacing the rosary that she snatched back from the human.

Naruto is the last to get on and goes clear to the back that he has all to himself…that is before Moka sits in the seat in front of him, getting Naruto to raise his eyebrows. One on the road, Naruto decides to strike up a conversation.

"I take it you don't like sharing a body?"

Moka ignores him at first but turns so that he can only see one ruby red eye.

"**Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I don't like sharing my body. My other self is too weak and soft. She has 'fallen' for that boy up there against my will."**

Naruto nods. He can understand a Vampire's pride. To fall for a human is indeed what most Vampires would call a disgrace, an affront to Vampire standards, but he can't really blame the other Moka for it. After all he fell in love with a Vampire just like she…he isn't sure she loved him but he clearly meant something more than just friends or a snack.

"And what of 'being let out only to fight' as you so put it?"

Moka scoffs.** "It is insufferable. I'm only released to fight some lowlife my 'companions' have pissed off. Then as soon as the danger is over, I'm sealed again. I have no time to myself in **_**my **_**body and on top of that, my other self rubs **_**my**_** body all over that pathetic human like a cat."**

Naruto remembers how Akasha pressed up against his body to drink his blood the twice that she did so, and he wasn't complaining. He can understand how that must be frustrating for her.

"Well, I can sympathize with you."

Anger flashes through Moka and she shoots him a cold glare. **"I don't need you pity or anyone else's."**

Naruto holds up his hands. "That wasn't my intention. I was merely stating that I know how that feels, not quite to the extent that you do. For a time I had…another personality. He could take my body over at any time he wished and I would be forced to watch as my body did he wanted.

"Luckily for me, he couldn't control me for long and he rarely did so. But even still it makes one feel so powerless to be able to do nothing when you will it so much."

Behind Moka's angry mask, she is stunned that he would get that.

'**What is it about him that makes me feel like I can open up to him? I feel like he understands me more than anyone I've met so far.'**

With their conversation at the back, the four in the front all wonder just what they are talking about minus Ruby who is still asleep.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kurumu asks with genuine interest.

"I don't know. But what monster could he be? He moves so fast and to be able to control wind like that…" Yukari adds in. That gets them thinking. If not even Yukari, resident genius, doesn't know then who would?

But in the seat beside them, Tsukune is stewing. 'How can he have more of a conversation with Inner Moka after just meeting him not ten minutes ago when I've known her since day one at the Academy?'

But further conversation from anyone is cut off when the bus pulls up to the hotel they are staying at.

"**You all stay out of trouble now…"**

Once outside, the bus takes off in the usual wild fashion of barely missing tens of cars in just several seconds and disappears around the corner. Naruto shrugs and walks into the hotel and much to their confusion, he walks straight to the room they have.

"How do you know where we are staying?" Tsukune asks.

Naruto just shrugs and doesn't answer. Tsukune is about to push the issue when Moka blows past the both of them and unlocks the door and enters. Once inside, the girls take turns in the bathroom before getting ready.

"What we going to do about Naruto-san?" Yukari asks.

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to sleeping on random things like park benches or the roofs of buildings. I'll just be on the fine on the roof."

Nobody could argue with that and Moka comes out of the bathroom, silver hair wet from just taking a shower, in her pink pajamas with small bats on them.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and Moka just sneers at him. **"They aren't mine. My other self likes them."**

Moka surprised herself with the need to justify herself to him. But she doesn't wait for his reply and goes under the covers of her futon.

"Moka-sama, isn't it time to put the rosary back on?" Tsukune asks carefully.

Moka shoots him a glare that almost makes him piss his pants. Naruto is about to say something when Moka cuts him off.

"**No, he is right. The seal weakens the longer it is off. As much as I dislike it, I must return control."**

Moka resets the rosary back where it is supposed to be and her hair and eyes turn back to that of Outer Moka. Since she is already in bed, she doesn't require someone to catch her, probably done that way on purpose.

With nothing else to do, he opens the window and jumps out then walks up the side of the building to the roof, which is just above them as they are on the top floor. He hears low whispering below him through the open window and can clearly hear that they are talking about him quietly. But nothing of consequence so he just closes his eyes and after a few minutes, he hears the others go to sleep as well.

Naruto is woken first in the morning, mostly because his internal clock says it is time to wake up and the other part is the glaring sun in his eyes. He yawns and makes his way into the room. He is only slightly surprised to find that the succubus has crossed the room and found Tsukune's bed. He can only imagine the scene that will occur when the boy wakes up.

Naruto raises his right forearm and unseals some supplies. Right on his arm is a storage seal tattooed right in plain sight…not that anyone knew what it is here so why hide it?

Naruto gets a clean set of clothing and some breakfast that he will flash heat later. After dressing, he seals his clothing for washing later and using blue fire known as Kitsune-bi, he heats the meal quickly and eats the cooked meal that took seconds.

Surprisingly when he gets back, Ruby is up and looking out the window. He goes over to the same window, eating his MRE (Meals Ready to Eat). He leans partially out the window and gazes across the city.

"How long did you know her?"

Ruby looks down. "Most of my life. My…my parents were killed, she took me in, raised me as her own. I owed her everything and I stabbed her in the back. I feel like I should have died in her place."

Naruto sighs a little. "When I was young, I never knew my parents. I grew up an orphan and was disliked in my village for something out of my control. I was alone until my sensei came and rescued me from not only from the villagers but the darkness in my own heart. He gave me the love and attention that I always craved and I worshiped him for it.

"But things changed. I was forced to leave my village and him behind. I met up with him a few years later, but I had to pretend that I didn't know him. It broke my heart to have to, but there would be consequences if I let him know. And a few years later, he died. I miss him still today."

Ruby looks at Naruto, who has a forlorn look on his face. "Even after I learned who my parents were, I still saw him as my true father. I would have died for him.

"The thing we have to remember is that they loved us without cause and without constraints. Your master would want you to live a happy life, even at the cost of her own. That much I can be sure of."

Ruby looks down at the street, deep in thought. She steels a glance at Naruto.

'He knows the same thing I'm feeling and he made it through so maybe I can too.'

"Thank you Naruto-san. You have given me something to think about."

Naruto flashes her a grin and returns to his food. Slowly the others wake. Naruto was right when Tsukune freaked when he say Kurumu in her lacy and barely decent night gown and on top of him. Moka on the other hand, is very leery of Naruto and keeps her distance, something that makes Tsukune very smug.

The day passes rather quickly as the group mostly just walks around and sees the sights. Naruto follows only to make sure that Moka doesn't prematurely die. But it wasn't unpleasant. He had a nice conversation with Ruby most of the day, especially considering that he hasn't had a decent conversation like this in decades.

The sleeping arrangements are the same as last night, with Naruto on the roof, this time with Ruby joining him. She makes the excuse that she prefers it outside since witches are more in tune with nature than most other creatures minus dragons. Naruto just shrugs and goes to sleep, aware that Ruby is trying not to look too much at him.

The next morning, the group is picked up by the bus at eight. A short ride later, along with Tsukune throwing up again, and they are at Yōkai Academy.

'No wonder I didn't find this place. It seems to be protected by a multitude of seals that I didn't even know exist.'

The Newspaper club is glad to be back and relax once they exit the bus, but Naruto and Ruby go right to the Headmaster's office, lead by the Bus Driver, which seems to be his name as Naruto hasn't heard him called by anything else.

He opens the door and lets them into a darkened room with a white robed man.

"**Ah, we meet at last. I am Mikogami Tenmei, Headmaster of this school."**

"Tenmei of the House of Origins?" Naruto asks, having heard it from Akasha.

Mentally, Mikogami is scowling. _**'Nobody minus the Vampires know that the Tenmei is one of the original Vampire houses. How does he know that?'**_

"**You are correct, though I am curious as to how you know that."**

Naruto shrugs. "Secret. Now, if you are done with the pleasantries, let's get down to business."

"**A man of action I see. Well, introduce yourself and this lovely lady and we will begin."**

Naruto mentally frowns. He hoped to gain control of the conversation with that, but this man is very skilled in conversations.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I only know her as Ruby."

"My name is Ruby Toujou. I...my master and I lived on Witch Hill before…" she trails off.

"**I see. Well, Ruby-san, please take this key and go to that apartment on the opposite side of the building in which you came. I will discuss what I wish with you later."**

Ruby isn't happy that she is dismissed but obeys anyways and quickly leaves.

"**Now then, I have heard…"**

"Hold on."

Naruto uses his yoki and draws a silencing seal in the air and activates it. "There. Now nobody can overhear us outside of this room, not even listening devices."

"**Can you teach me that seal?"** Mikogami asks, stunned at the usefulness of it.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "That depends. Now to business."

Mikogami straightens in his chair.

"**Of course. I heard from driver of the school bus that you have some quite…unique and powerful skills. I have need of you. The current head of the Student Police is a man that I hired right after his graduation. I'll skip the story and just say that he is corrupt and the students are suffering because of it. **

"**What I want if for you to publicly engage him and defeat him, then take his place as head of the Student Police."**

'Wow…this is a golden opportunity.'

"What do I get out of this?"

Mikogami opens his hands. **"A favor or several depending on how well you do, should you decide to accept. That is, favors within reason."**

In Naruto's mind, his pupils are now made of money signs. 'I just hit the jackpot. Not only do I get to keep an eye on Moka for Akasha, but he looks like he is well traveled.'

"That is very generous. I already have a favor in mind, But I have a few stipulations myself."

"**I garnered as much."**

"First, I want full control over how, minus the public part, of how I take him down. Second, I want no interference in how I run things. You would be the boss of me, but only me and none of my subordinates.

"Three, I want the files on everyone who is in the Student Police including names, races, abilities, grades, personalities. You look like the kind of guy who would have that thing of thing on his own students and employees.

"Fourth, the favor I want is to be done immediately. I will still work…provided the other three above are agreed upon."

Mikogami thinks for a second, before realizing that Naruto could have demanded many things and he would have little choice as Kuyou is becoming a very large thorn in his side.

"**I agree to these terms. Now what is this favor you speak of?"**

"I'm looking for someone. You look like someone who's ears have traveled far and wide. I'm wondering if you can help."

"**And who is this person?"**

"Her name is Akasha Shinso."

Of all the things he had been expecting, that one never crossed his mind. He was expecting a family member or maybe someone of a criminal status…not the very person who nearly killed Alcuard by herself.

"**What business do you have with her?"**

Naruto perks up. "You know her? I've been looking for her for more than five centuries!"

'**Is he? No he can't be. She said he died, but then nobody really knows her from back then, even I don't truly know what happened.'**

"I'm looking for her because she is a very important friend of mine and I must find her. If you know where she is, please tell me!"

The way Naruto is pleading, the desperate cling to the hope that the possibility exists, makes Mikogami question whether or not he shouldn't just outright give him the information. But this is business, and business before pleasure.

"**I know her, but I will deliver the favor upon completion of the removal of Kuyou. I will gather what I know and present it to you. No sooner, no later. Once you beat Kuyou, come to my office and I will have the information for you."**

Naruto slightly frowns. However, Mikogami is only protecting himself, making sure at least one problem is solved.

"Alright, I accept. I will need those files."

Under the cover of his hood, Mikogami smiles, showing a flash of white. This creeps Naruto out more than that bus driver. The headmaster turns around in his chair and goes through several filing cabinets before turning back around.

"**Here is what you asked for. Kuyou as well as his top supporters. I have just one request: don't destroy too much of the grounds."**

He may not have many ideas as to what Naruto is, but he can feel the raw power just rolling off in sixty foot waves.

Naruto takes the files and gets up from his chair. "I'll be around," and Naruto fades from sight. Just to be clear, his window nor his door opened. He just disappeared.

"**What an interesting man you are."**

Unknown to the Chairman, Naruto had left a Kage Bunshin in the office with the yoki levels approximately the level of a Jōnin, Henged to look like a scrap of paper for now, but when the Chairman leaves, the Bunshin will make itself a more permanent home in the office to spy and report on the Chairman's activities, even create clones to dispel so it doesn't have too. Naruto had done the same thing with every hidden village, only in the Kage offices and Council rooms.

Naruto appears on the roof of the school and begins to read the files but not before creating more clones, each with a Jōnin level chakra to spread out and Henge into different things to spy and keep tabs on the important people.

It turns out that Kuyou is the same species as him, only a four tails. It seems that the Newspaper Club has fought them before, only to tie with him due to Moka injecting Tsukune with her vampire blood. How the Chairman knows that, he doesn't know but he is very well informed.

Naruto reads files of Kuyou's supporters and their abilities and personalities. Most likely that when he beats Kuyou, they will try to attack him as well. Makes sense if they believe that crap that is spilling from Kuyou about how they can do no wrong and if you oppose them, you are in the wrong no matter the situation.

"This will be entertaining at the most."

**Time Skip – 5 Days**

Naruto spends the five days trailing each of the Generals and Kuyou, finding their habits, hideouts, secrets, weaknesses, strengths. He has compiled the data and marked the locations of the not so known prisons and headquarters, the ones that they don't want people to find, not even the Chairman.

When Naruto's clone had followed him in, the clone had mapped it out as well as taken a close look at anything that would be useful later, like places to plant detonator charges or prisoner locations and numbers.

He also used several clones to attack and capture the Jorougumo, which they succeeded in quite easily. They had waited for her to leave her dorm room and then set traps like tranquilizers, knock out gas, and a paralytic poisoned senbon. She didn't stand a chance.

On the sixth day, one of Naruto's clones henges into her and places a note on Kuyou's desk, saying where and when to meet to get her back. Or if for nothing else than to get the person who attacked the Student Police.

Right on time, Kuyou shows up during the lunch break of the classes in the most public section of the school, the cafeteria. Naruto and Keito are under an illusion to hide them while sticking to the ceiling. Naruto smirks and releases the illusion and flares his yoki.

"Kuyou…I would say it's a pleasure but that would be a lie."

The entire room freezes instantly and looks terrified between the two, never mind the fact that Naruto is on the ceiling.

"What is he doing? He is going to get himself killed!" Kurumu hisses quietly. "It took Inner Moka, me, and Tsukune going Vampire on him to bring him down. How is he going to do it by himself?"

The others at the table nod in agreement. But inside the Rosary, the true Moka looks on in interest. **'I feel that there is much more to him. His yoki stores dwarf my own and I have a lot for most Vampires, even the Elders despite my age.'**

Naruto smirks as Kuyou and drops to the ground. "Why don't we settle this outside like gentleman?"

Naruto's only reply is a fist to the face. He leaves the ground and into the wall and through it. Kuyou laughs.

"What a fool. Did he really believe that he could take me on?"

"Oi, goldilocks. My dog could hit harder than you." 'Which is true. Guremaru hit me several times during training and his attacks hurt a lot more than that weak hit.'

The entire cafeteria looks to see Naruto poking his head through the wall he just made. "I bet that my mother could beat you up, if your punches are anything to go by."

Eyebrows on the majority of the crowd goes up as Kuyou's face gets redder and redder.

"**That does it!"**

Kuyou bathes himself in fire and melts his way through the wall. _All_ the students run out the proper exits to see Naruto back peddling away from the building with Kuyou closely swiping away.

"Come on, your mom can do better."

Kuyou snarls and a lets loose a blast of yoki and transforms into his first form, an ethereal fox with four blazing red tails. The fox then throws pockets of fire at Naruto, all in which he dodges without effort. This only serves to get Kuyou more and more angry as his enraging opponent keeps dodging his attacks.

"**Stay still you little shit!"**

Kuyou stops firing small fire bombs at Naruto and opts for more of a 'make a really big one that he can't dodge'. The ball of fire grows to more than twice the size of himself (Kuyou). Even the crowd can feel the intense heat coming from the fire and they are more than a hundred feet back.

"**Take this you insect!"**

Suddenly Naruto's eyes grow cold, making Kuyou hesitate for a second but he tosses the huge bombs of fire at Naruto anyways. However, unlike previous balls of fire, Naruto just stands there.

"What are you doing! Get out of there!" Kurumu yells.

But Naruto just stands there and takes the flaming ball right to the face. It explodes on contact, engulfing Naruto in a blaze of fire and heat. The crowd just stares with wide eyes. Kuyou also stands there, not believing that this annoyance just took one of his strongest attacks.

Just as Kuyou begins to shift back into his human form, an enormous pillar shoots up, sucking all the fire and heat out, revealing a completely untouched Naruto.

"If that is all you got, then this should be easy."

Before Kuyou can do anything, Naruto is in front of him, his hand cocked back. But what is in the hand scares the living shit out of him.

A swirling ball of water slams into Kuyou's face, sending him flying back at high speeds.

"Meet my Suiton: Rasengan. Oi, Moka-san. You might want to get inside."

The crowd looks confused at they stare at the pinkette, who also has a confused look on her face.

"I would go unless you plan on getting wet."

Her eyes widen as she takes off like a bullet. And not a second too soon. A blue blur tackles Naruto to the ground and starts to wrestle with Naruto. Kuyou is in his second battle form with his four tails out, trying to impale him.

"**I will kill you for that!"**

Naruto smirks. "Boom"

Kuyou's expression of surprise is priceless as Naruto explodes in a great wave of water, sending water over a majority of the gathered students. Some grumble about being wet others about their ruined homework or clothing. But most are stock still and not even registering that they are wet.

This unknown man is literally manhandling Invincible Kuyou, unbeatable Kuyou, oppressive Kuyou. Not just manhandling him, but toying with him.

Kuyou grunts as he gets up from the ground. That water blast had hurt a lot. Very pressurized water had blasted him directly in the chest at point blank range. It sent him twenty feet into the air and back to land on the hard ground.

He stands and feels that something is off. He looks himself over and to his horror, his flames have been doused.

'That is impossible! My fire is of the hottest kind, Kitsune-Bi! How can mere water extinguish my flames!

'He…he is toying with me. He could have done that from the very beginning.'

That thought doesn't sit very well with him. 'Just what is he?'

Kuyou tries to reignite his flame and he does so, but they are not at hot as before. But he hears a snap and his entire body is electrocuted and not just a shock, but a continuous stream of electricity onto his wet body. He falls and writhes on the ground in intense pain. He fearfully eyes the man approaching him with apprehension.

"You are through here. You have cost the Chairman too many headaches for him to be able to ignore you."

The blond male snaps his fingers again and an explosion can be heard and felt through the ground.

"You felt that? That was your secret base going up in flames…literally. All your 'hostages' and prisoners are all rescued and receiving medical treatment. Your files have all been confiscated and are being read…I can't wait to see what under the table deals you have been doing."

Kuyou snarls. "You won't get away with this…"

Naruto steps on Kuyou's hand and bears down, making Kuyou's hand break. "Oh I will and there is nothing you can do about it. I am the new head of the Student Safety Commision and you. are. FIRED!"

Naruto picks Kuyou up and punts him all the way across the campus into the dead woods. Naruto then turns around and addresses the students gathered.

"Pay attention. I don't want to have to repeat myself. I have been hired by the Chairman to become the new head of the Student Safety Commission. Anyone who has a problem with that can oppose me now…no one? Good. Now please feel free to go back to class."

Naruto fades from sight, making the students all talk at once about what just happened. From inside the seal, Moka had watched as much as she could and is deep in thought, wondering just what kind of monster has control over wind and water (she wasn't there for the electricity).

'**Just what is he?'**

**Chairman's Office**

Naruto appears outside the office and lets himself in. To his great surprise, he finds himself in a room with a large desk and the witch with the wings.

"Good afternoon, Naruto. Can I help you?"

Naruto gives her a funny look. "Ruby…what are you doing?"

She smiles and stands. "Well, I'm the Headmaster's new assistant. He hired me the day after we got here. It was either this or go back to the human world. I didn't want that."

Well, he can't fault her for that. "I see. Well, I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I need to see the Headmaster right now."

Ruby smiles. "Of course. He has been expecting you."

She shows him through a door opposite the door to the hallway and is ushered into the same room.

"**Ah, welcome. I see you have completed your end of the bargain. I must ask though. What did you do with Kuyou afterwards?"**

Naruto shrugs. "I had a reliable person take care of him and toss him onto the bus to leave Yōkai Academy. You should know this as I doubt much doesn't reach your ears."

"**Are you going to tell me why three men that look exactly like you were seen literally throwing him on to the bus?"**

Naruto smirks. "Nope. Trade secret."

Mikogami's jovial attitude seems to shrink up in a second. He reaches under his desk and places a file on his desk but places his hand on it. It is a moderately thick file, ranging half an inch.

"**Now…before I give this to you. Akasha is a dear friend of mine, someone I respect more than anyone. Before I give away information on her, I need more information on how you know her. I'll come out and say it. I do not trust you. I only agreed to this because I feel that you are sincere in knowing her. **

"**But make no mistake, I will protect her with my life. That includes her reputation. Now please sit and start talking."**

Naruto has no reaction. That is until Mikogami feels a pressure…slow at first, but ever growing. Like an oppressive weight has been set on his chest, it gaining weight at an alarming rate. Soon, he is having a lot of trouble breathing. His walls and desk start shaking and the light starts to flicker. Then he sees something that takes away what breath he has left.

Naruto is standing over his desk, his light making an ominous shadow across the front of his 'guest'. What really scares him are the nine tails, the blood-red eyes with black slits, and the ears on his head. He only has a short look before the light bulb shatters and the room goes dark.

Mikogami feels a hand at his throat and is completely paralyzed with fear.

"**Did I hear you right? Did I hear that you are going back on your end of the deal? The deal that you agreed to without any stipulation about information."**

The grip tightens and Mikogami feels claws slightly pierce his neck, drawing blood.

"**Now, are you going to fulfill your side of the bargain or do I need to kill you and search your office and find what I'm looking for anyways?"**

Mikogami's glowing eyes squint. **"You will have to kill me unless I get a better picture of you. I said I would die for her and I meant it. I am her friend as she is mine. If you kill me, she will come after you and there is nothing that will save you from her wrath."**

The grip on his throat increases.

"**You have no idea who you are speaking to. I could kill you and everyone on this campus without breaking a sweat. Fortunately for you, I have no such desire but I am not above doing so. Now where is the information that you promised me or I **_**will**_** kill everyone without mercy."**

Mikogami is caught. It is his responsibility to take care of the students that he is entrusted with. But he is torn with his loyalty to his friend. He has to weight his students and faculty against Akasha and her family.

He does what any person would do. He caves.

"**It is in the filing cabinet, third from the bottom in the back."**

He hears shuffling without the pressure on his throat reducing an ounce. Then the door shuts.

"**Now then. If you can keep you word this time, I will remain here. If for any reason that a favor I call in is your fault that it cannot happen, I am gone without warning. Do I make myself clear?"**

He waits for Mikogami to nod and his 'employer' does.

"**Good. I want you to get me any new information you hear out of and about Akasha. You do this and you will owe me no favors while you do this."**

Mikogami thinks about this and then about the consequences should he disagree.

"**I do as you ask, but only because I must."**

Naruto smirks. He doesn't enjoy using fear over being nice, but it does have its advantages. Such as Mikogami won't even think of crossing him without serious thought. It isn't loyalty, but he will take what he can get.

Unlike the start of when the pressure on his chest starts, it lifts up all at once as does the hand on his throat. Then Naruto is gone.

He lets out a breath. That was almost the worst possible thing that could have occurred. Only the complete massacre of the school could have been worse.

He presses a button in the dark.

"**Ruby, please get a light bulb and hurry. And buy a large supply of aspirin. I feel like the next few months are going to be filled with headaches."**

**Time Skip – 1 Month**

It turns out that Mikogami doesn't have much information on Akasha. She seems to be as secretive as ever. The only real thing he got from the report is the conformation that Moka is Akasha's daughter. The report gave the names for her mate and her mate's family, but names only.

The report said that Akasha disappeared a while ago and hasn't been heard or seen outside of rumors in years. Nothing much but it is better than nothing.

During the month, he has completely transformed the Student Safety Commission. Most of the people that had been in the Commission are kicked out, mostly the older indoctrinated students. Of course, most of them aren't happy about it and still bully people but if Naruto catches them, they will pay the consequences.

Speaking of getting caught, The first thing Naruto did as head of the Commission was to send out masses of clones to every corner of the campus, sometimes two or three in high traffic areas. Most of them are Henged into things like bugs on the wall or a bird to remain inconspicuous.

In the first two weeks, he caught and shut down 80% of the school's more illegal activities like sneaking drugs and alcohol into the dorms or skipping class or sneaking into the opposite sex's dorms at night or in broad daylight for those who are stupid.

Right now, Naruto is on his way to the campus. It is early in the day and he already has had his morning run and exercise. He walks at a leisurely pace, like always when he feels a spike in yoki and one of his clones dispels. There appears to be some kind of riot on his hands.

He shunshins to the front gate and finds a full brawl in progress. He flares his yoki and douses the crowd in a shower of water, making them stop instantly.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demands.

One of the students smirks and gets right in Naruto's face. The blond recognizes him as one of the main supporters of Kuyou.

"We are rebelling! Kuyou was out last hope and now he is gone, all thanks to you. Now we of the old Commission of the Students are rising to remove you once and for all."

The kid lashes out at Naruto, but his arm is caught in a vice grip.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I have some ass to stomp today."

Naruto nearly crushes the arm in his hand and picks him up and slams him into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?"

Is it so silent one can hear crickets chirp.

"Good. Now then, go back to the dorms and await further instructions. Classes today are cancelled until further notice. Do not leave the dorms or it will be assumed that you are involved in the instigation of this 'uprising'."

Naruto calmly walks through the crowd that is slowly heading to the dorms. He feels a familiar yoki spike and guesses that Tsukune and friends are in trouble again. He sighs, kind of tired of being at this school already. But he has a job to do and sulking won't fix anything.

He sprints into the school and around corners to the gymnasium. Along the way, he breaks up any fights and takes the unconscious ones that aren't on his list of old Commission to the Infirmary. The ones on his list, he creates a clone to take to the holding cells in the Commission Headquarters.

When he reaches it he finds Tsukune and friends facing off against twelve people on his Old Commission list. He goes unnoticed by all the yokai in the Gymnasium somehow. The most notable one is Keito, the lead general of Kuyou. Neither had moved due to Moka's unsealing but the incorporative Vampire again refuses to fight.

"**If you want me to fight your little battles, then try releasing me more often and not just to fight."**

She takes off, leaving a horrified Newspaper club and a smirking old Commission.

"You will pay for your transgressions against the Student Police Academy!"

Keito charges and so does the other Commission members. However, Naruto's attention is not on them. He goes after Moka.

He lands next to her as she is walking towards the dormitory.

"**Don't you have a fight to stop?"** she asks without turning or stopping.

Naruto shrugs. "I find that it is good to let ones aggressions out. I'll let them fight for now, but step in if it gets too much. I was actually wanting to talk with you ever since that first conversation on the bus."

Moka turns a red eye to him but keeps walking.

"**What do you want to know? I'm not up to speed on current events so I can't help you there."**

Again Naruto shrugs. "That's fine. I've got eyes and ears everywhere so that won't be a problem. I was wondering about you. You seem to be very different from your counterpart."

Moka scoffs. **"She is everything I am not. We are opposites in every way possible. I remain trapped in a prison while she gallivants around with her 'friends', openly declaring affection for a lowly human and even fighting over him with a lower creature. In every sense of the word, she is a failure as a Vampire.**

"**Vampires are proud, we look down on others because we are taught from an early age that we have no equal. We are cunning and secretive. We operate best in the shadows, not in broad daylight. If we want something, we don't wait for permission. I am no exception to these, though I am not as bad as others. **

"**But enough of me, I'm more interested to know what kind of monster you are. To be able to control three of the four elements...there isn't a monster I know that can do that. Maybe if it was one, but three? You have me very confused."**

Naruto smiles but a sudden memory makes any remark cut off. His clones have broken up the fight in the Gymnasium and had to use several water and lightning jutsu.

"**Thank you"**

It was low, very much so. Naruto turns his head to look at her gracefully features.

"For what?"

Moka is silent for a second. **"For getting my weaker side out of the line of fire. I don't know how you know about our weakness to water, but thanks for not getting my body wet."**

Naruto sighs. "A long time ago, I knew a Vampire about your age. Of course I didn't know that she was a Vampire, not at first. When I found out more than a year later, she told me many things including which her weaknesses and strengths."

Moka wants to ask more questions but his demeanor suggests not to. They walk in silence for a while.

"**So what monster are you and how can you use all those elements?"**

"That would be telling, now wouldn't it? It wouldn't be fun if I outright told you, now would it?"

Moka gives him a tiny, incy-wincy little smile. They arrive at the dorms and by now, his clones as dealt with the situation. Classes have been cancelled for the day and most students are in the dorms.

Naruto stops at the door to her dorms and surprisingly, so does she.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later."

Moka gives him a raised eyebrow. **"Maybe, if I feel like it the next time they let me out…that is if they let me out again."**

"I'm sure they will. I'll speak with you then."

**Time Skip – 3 Months**

Naruto and Moka spoke several times over the past few months. Tsukune and his gaggle of friends decided that since Inner Moka is the strongest one and since they get into so much trouble all the time, that if she doesn't fight then things can go south for them a lot.

Most of the time, Inner Moka goes shopping for herself and then goes and talks to Naruto, who is actually interested in getting to know her and not using her. She finds herself looking forward to her next talk with him. But what frustrates her is that she still doesn't know what monster he is.

After the riot, the Chairman expelled all the responsible members of the former Commission. One person died along with two dozen severely injured. School has been running smoothly with a surprisingly low amount of crime and fighting. In fact it is the lowest amount of violence they have ever had at the Academy.

The Chairman has been sending him sporadic reports on Akasha, mainly rumors about being in Beijing and Boston at the same time. The problem is that both reports could be true as she too has shadow clones and who knows what other clones she has. So it leaves him back at square one…well two since he got the info on her.

Naruto sits in his chair, thinking. The group Anti-Thesis has been a thorn in his side. They are very well organized and very efficient at keeping their activities and goals a secret. They had defaced public property and that idiot of a boss sent the human into an undercover position.

'Moka would make for a better uncover agent. At least she can defend herself when released. Hell, Korono-san would make a better spy. While she may not be the brightest, she still has a good head on her. With her seduction and talent for mind reading, she would be a natural.'

Speaking of Moka…that is a weird topic for him. Ever since he started talking to her on a semi-regular basis…He isn't sure if it is because he hasn't had this much contact with a female for centuries or because she is so much like Akasha. But for whatever the reason, he is developing feelings for her, as small as they may be right now.

His crush on Moka however, doesn't compare with what he feels for Akasha. It's like comparing a birthday balloon to a blimp. It isn't even in the same ballpark. If he had to choose between the two, he would pick Akasha in a landslide and quicker than the space between a heartbeat.

But enough about Moka.

So far he has caught three Anti-Thesis agents. None of them cracked and all of them are of the Outcast species. That means that they are organized and very loyal, probably lead by another Outcast. To be loyal like that means they are either professionals or they are radicals and from the looks of them, they are the latter.

'So I have a psychopathic leader hell bent on something. He would have to be a good speaker, convincing, and above all ruthless. He or she for that fact would be an Outcast Ayashi too. They would need somewhere out of the way and secluded to avoid suspicion, but how to get to a place like that without a bunch of people seeing them?

'It can't be through the air. So far as I know, none of them have functioning wings plus that would make them easier to spot because of shadows. They can't walk and I doubt it would be on an island as wet track are far easier to fallow. That leaves…'

It hits him like a bat smacking a baseball.

'Underground! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. They must have tunnels running under the dorms and possibly even the school or further. Damn, what a breakthrough!'

He sits and devises a strategy to find the tunnels and he does within five minutes and next comes the worst part of anything…waiting. He has to wait or he will draw attention to himself and that is something he can't afford to do.

He painstakingly waits for nightfall before carrying out his plan. He makes his way to the male dorms for a 'routine patrol' and enters the dorms. He locks the doors both to the grounds and to the upper floors after making sure nobody is down here. He can't have people moving around.

Next he makes several towels and other items and uses them to block the air flow under and around the doors and windows that leads outside and upstairs. After that is complete, he moves to the center of the building and stands stock still

"**Fūton****: Kaze Tanchiki!**" he whispers. (Wind Release: Wind Detector!)

Naruto becomes aware of every bit of moving air within his radius of fifty feet. His closes his eyes in concentration, trying to find…

'There'

He focuses on a room two dozen feet to his left. He cuts the jutsu as it would be worthless while his is moving and goes to the room in question. He does the same thing with the towel and block all incoming and outgoing air from the door. He again stands still and lets the air settle before activating the jutsu again.

He instantly feels the air is different. In a normal room in which it has nothing to make it move, the air will slowly laze about, waiting for something to excite it. This room has another exit as the air is still circulating near the floor and is seeping into the floorboards.

He finds the specific boards. He knocks on the wood and finds that it is hollow.

'Bingo'

Naruto makes a crowbar out of yoki and pries up a floorboard. Imagine his surprise when a large section of the floor comes up with it, revealing what he is looking for.

A hole in the floor that leads to a dirt shaft that runs parallel to the ground, like a mine shaft. Naruto drops into it but can't see much because it is pitch black.

'Hmm…time for what the Kage Bunshin was made for.'

Naruto makes twelve clones without smoke and all henge into something like a bug of some sort. Naruto exits the tunnel and places the slab of floor back into place and quickly cleans up, reabsorbing the towels and tools back into himself as he makes them yoki again. No point in wasting good yoki. He erases any trace that he was here and exits the building.

He 'patrols' around, making it seem like he is going about just making sure the school is safe. He finishes his rounds and returns to his headquarters/home. As this is his full time job, he sleeps in a room that he allocated for himself and hides the door with one of the highest level illusions there is. The particular illusion he learned from Kyūbi…

And that brings him some guilt. It has been so long since he thought about his best friend or even Hana, Tsume, or even Guremaru.

'Well, I know what I'm doing for the rest of the night.'

He goes into his bedroom and brings out a bottle of old whiskey that he picked up in America while searching there. He actually bought a dozen of those bottles, most of them sealed away, but he always keeps one in one of his seals or close by.

He can't actually get drunk, his metabolism along with his regeneration making it impossible, but he likes the burning feeling as it goes down his throat. It reminds him of his world as Jiraiya gave him his first drink at the tender age of twelve and he will never forget the burning as it went down. Whiskey from a hundred to a hundred fifty years ago contains more alcohol by volume than vodka does now. If they made it the same way, it would be as illegal as Everclear.

Anyways, Naruto grabs his liquor and heads back to his desk and props his feet up and grabs a cup. He pours himself a drink and downs it in one go, letting the familiar burn surge down his throat.

He uses the liquor to take him back, allowing it to fuel his memory. He smiles at the good times he and Kyūbi had on their journey and chuckles at a few. He smiles sadly knowing that he will never see him again. But then, he never wanted to live forever. The only thing he wanted was to have a family, something that he himself made possible. He gave him one last chance to do what he always wanted.

And the greatest gift he gave Kyūbi is he can die not of injuries but due to old age, a blessing as immortality can very easily be as much a curse as a gift. This is something he knows very well as loneliness is a terrible disease that can only be cured by someone else.

His mind drifts to Akasha again. Unlike Kyūbi, he maintains a constant vigilance, not going a day without thinking about her. He has replayed every memory he has of her so many times that he can quote them right off the top of his head.

He smiles bitterly, remembering her napping in his lap after her emotional revealing. He vastly enjoyed her presence as well as the feeling of her body against his, her smell, her trust, her vulnerability. He enjoys all of it. He wouldn't have her any different, not one thing. She is perfect as she is.

Someone sitting across his desk brings him out and back to the present.

"**And here I was thinking I'm the only one that I stay up this late."**

Naruto looks to the headmaster across from him.

"A species thing. I don't need to sleep for more than a few hours a day. What can I do for you?"

The chairman smiles, knowing the feeling.

"**Nothing. I'm just here for a social visit."**

Naruto finds that hard to believe but goes along with it for now.

"Can I get pour you a drink?" and does at the headmaster's nod.

He takes the offered liquid from a clean glass.

"**I couldn't help but notice that you were viewing ghosts."**

Naruto has a small smile. "You could say that."

"**Do any of them talk back?"**

"No, but I sometimes talk to them anyways. They are good listeners."

"**I'll drink to that."**

They sit in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry I snapped."

Mikogami looks up from his drink.

"Akasha is a very dear person to me and the thought of you going back on your word meant I was one step further from finding her."

Mikogami is silent. **"Do you love her?"**

It is Naruto's turn to be quiet. "More than my immortal life. I would die for her."

He looks to Naruto's eyes, seeing if those words are false and all he sees is sorrow and honesty. To be willing to lay down your life for an immortal being is deeper than anything else. Because immortal races fear death above all else, not that they will admit to fearing anything. They do have their pride.

Mikogami is going over what races he knows of that are immortal and comes up with three. Vampires, dragons, and kitsune. The first two are out and from the outline he saw…

"**You're a kitsune, aren't you?"**

Naruto's eyes jerk to Mikogami's glowing ones, confirming it.

"**Don't worry. I won't tell but out of curiosity, how are you a Nine-Tails? The current restriction is four tails."**

Naruto gazes into Mikogami's eyes, debating whether or not to tell him. Naruto pours himself a bigger shot and downs it.

"It is very complicated. Suffice it to say, I didn't start out as a Kitsune."

That startles Mikogami. While some races have means to convert others, Kitsune are not one of them.

"A long time ago, I absorbed the soul and power of a Nine-Tails, making me a fully fledged Kitsune and a nine-tailed one at that. Akasha doesn't even know I'm alive as she saw me die and buried me."

Mikogami can scarcely believe his ears. This is indeed the man that Akasha talked about with such respect and devotion. That was almost five centuries ago!

"**You…you've been looking for her for…for centuries?"**

Naruto nods.

"**She talked about you…"**

Naruto gives him a questioning gaze.

"**After we defeated Alucard, we were named the Dark Lords and were trained by her father to rule in his stead. She spoke of a man she once loved but he died before anything could amount to it. We asked her questions but she wouldn't answer any, preferring to maintain her privacy about the matter.**

"**I've never heard anyone sound more heartbroken or utterly devoted to someone, especially for Vampires. It is incredibly rare for anyone in the Vampire race to love someone. Most of the time, it is just an understanding between parties but nothing even close to love. Most would stab their mates in the back of it was profitable enough for them.**

"**You could look for your entire life and not find someone that loves like she does."**

Naruto is silent and contemplative as is Mikogami.

"**I also apologize. I should have said something from the beginning about needing to know more about you. But I would still die for her, but I'm not willing to out my students and faculty at risk. I don't love her but she has changed my life for the better and I'd rather not think where I would be without her guidance."**

"That's ok. I was bluffing. I'm not the kind of person to do that kind of thing. It reminds me of too many people that would. And even back then, I hated people like that."

Naruto pours Mikogami another drink. He lifts his own drink when not one but three clones dispel. He downs the drink and smirks.

"Tell me Headmaster…is it better to be smart or lucky?"

"**I would think it would be best to be both."**

Naruto chuckles at his answer. "Indeed. Listen, I just had a major break in the case and I need your permission to do something."

The headmaster raises an eyebrow, not that Naruto could see it, at Naruto's plan as he explains it.

**Time Skip – Next Day**

The Newspaper club is relaxing in the club room, having just finished distributing papers for the week. They are talking about what to do next when the door opens. All eyes are on Naruto as he enters.

"Good afternoon. I need to see Moka-san and Morioka-san. It is Commission business."

The two look confused but get up. Tsukune grabs Moka's wrist to stop her.

"If she is in trouble…"

"She isn't. I can assure you she will return in the same condition she is in now," Naruto cuts him off. He sees the flash of jealousy in Tsukune's eyes. Jealous that Inner Moka prefers to spend time with Naruto and not him.

Moka smiles tensely at him and removes his hand and follows Gin and Naruto out the door. They walk to another classroom and collect two more students. They all follow him to his office. As soon as the door closes, a blue hue overtakes the room and then goes away.

"What was that?" a short brunette asks. Her eyes match her hair, a light chestnut in color. While short, she is still extremely beautiful with elegant features and a confidant look and air about her. She has a short skirt that goes down to her mid thigh and a decent sized bust that is hidden by her blazer.

"That was a technique that I know that keeps any sound from escaping this room. Now, I have asked you four here for one simple reason. Out of the fifteen hundred students in the school, only you are S-class yokai.

"You may not be aware, but a group named Anti-Thesis has been harassing the school and only recently did I find out why. I have a plan to take them down, but I require your help to do so.

"Now, before I go into details, I need to know if you are in or not. I can tell you we will be going up against Outcast Ayashi with abilities ranging from D-Class to a low A-class."

The brunet from before shrugs. "Sure why not. I'm always up for a fight."

The other unknown is a tall male, having matching brown hair to the girl beside him. He is skinny but definitely muscular. "I'm in."

Gin strikes a thinking pose. "I will only do it if I get the exclusive story and rights to print the story in a special news edition. That includes an interview of all of you and photos afterwards."

Naruto shrugs. "As long as it doesn't give specifics of how we went about it and no names besides mine, sure. Though I can't make everyone give you an interview."

Gin nods. "Great, then I'm in."

All eyes then go to Moka and she shrinks back from the attention. She turns red, like her hair color red.

"I wouldn't ask this if I didn't need help. I know how you and your friends feel about me. You don't trust me. I get it but this is something that I am _asking_ for, it is not required but would be appreciated."

"_**Help him."**_

"_Ura-chan?"_

"_**Help him!"**_

"_Why? I have no reason to do that. He has done nothing for me and my friends."_

"_**You will help him because he is my friend, my ONLY friend. I have had me help out your friends when I had no reason to. I could have just walked away from any number of them. Now the shoe is on the other foot so help him. If you don't, I will never help you fight off someone ever again."**_

"_This is blackmail."_

"_**And this is MY body you're squatting in. Don't forget that YOU are the false personality here, not me. **_

Outer Moka bites her lip to keep from tearing up at her true self's harsh and cruel words.

"Fine."

Naruto heard that she said something but it was so low, that not even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't make it out.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I'll help but I don't want to."

Naruto got what she meant.

'I'll have to thank Moka-chan later…when did I start thinking of her has more than a friend?'

"That is fine. Here"

He hands Moka a sheet of paper with a very complex seal on it. "That is a seal that will neutralize the sealing power of your seal. It will only last about an hour or so, but I need to talk with your other self on the specifics."

Moka's face goes white.

'He can neutralize the seal? Then he could do that anytime!'

Naruto reads the expression on her panicked face.

"Don't worry. This seal will only work if you are willing. If you fight it, it won't have enough strength to work."

Moka relaxes at that but is still very disturbed that someone besides Tsukune can release _her. _

"So what do I do?"

"Place the seal on your Rosario."

Moka does what he says. Naruto reaches with one finger and activates the seal with a pulse of yoki. Moka's green eyes gloss over and then closes her eyelids. Slowly, her hair bleeds silver and her bust grows a little, making her clothes strain a little. When she opens her eyes, they are red.

"**Ah, it feels good to be let out."**

She stretches and flexes her hands, cracks her neck, and pops her knuckles. That is her routine right after being let out.

"Welcome. Before I start, can the other Moka hear us or see?"

Moka shakes her head. **"Unlike me, she is unaware of what transpires when I am in control. That is because she is the false personality. For me it is a safety mechanism to know if she is plotting against me."**

Naruto nods. "Good. I don't want her to know this as it could put her in danger."

Naruto grabs four files. "These are the dossiers on each of you. I want you to look it over and make sure the information is correct.

"Tiffany Dunkan, age 17 Junior. Species: Dragon. Country: America. " He hands the folder to the short girl.

"Brian Dunkan, age 18 Senior. Species: Dragon. Country: America.

"Genei Morioka, age 17 Junior. Species: Werewolf. Country: Japan.

"Moka Akashiya, age 15, freshman. Species: Vampire. Country: Japan."

Each takes time to look over the files. Moka nods and hands him her file with a look for talk later, one that has plenty of time to get to know. When the other three give him their files, Tiffany holds onto the file.

"How did you find out all this on us?"

Naruto smiles. "A combination really. The initial data on your name, age, species, and photo are from the school's database. The other things are from my observing you."

Her eyes narrow. "And why would you be following us?"

Naruto smirks and has a glint in his eyes. "And why would I not follow S-class monsters? I had no idea who was in Anti-Thesis, so anyone was a potential spy. Now you tell me if under those circumstances would you keep tabs on those with the greatest threat to the school?"

Tiffany relinquishes her hold on the folder and stops back to her brother.

"You said 'was in Anti-Thesis'. Does this mean you know who is in it?" Gin asks.

"Now that my information has been verified, let's get down to it."

Over the next forty-five minutes, Naruto outlays his plan, how many of them they are and their average ranking. Unlike races like Vampire, Dragons, Werewolves, and Kitsune have an automatic class, almost every other species have a class range. Say a succubus. He or she has a range of C-class all the way to an A-class depending on the skill and power of the individuals. This is the way most races operate as they don't have the natural skills for everyone to be placed into a class category.

Naruto finishes the briefing with a plotted map of the tunnels and caverns and points out important places, weak points, choke points, dead ends.

"**How exactly did you get this information?"** Moka asks the question that they are all thinking.

Naruto lowers his head until his eyes are hidden by his bangs. Suddenly he looks up with a smile on his face. "Trade secret."

After that, the meeting ended with instructions to meet in a week to give him time to confirm his information. When the three have left, Moka walks up to him.

"**How long have you been able to do that?"** she asks, pointing at the seal on her Rosary.

"A while, but I haven't had a chance to actually use it before now or the others would be up in arms."

She sits on his desk and faces him, then scoffs. **"And what do you care? If isn't like they can beat you. I can't even do that,"** she says the last part with a blush. She remembers how she got thrashed around without Naruto even trying much.

Naruto chuckles. "Well, it would make me the bad guy and that isn't something I want. Besides, I wasn't totally lying when I said it requires her consent."

Moka's eyes go wide. **"What do you mean?"**

Naruto holds up one finger. "I'll explain but first."

He presses the finger to the seal and infuses it with fresh yoki. "There. I wasn't lying to her, I just didn't tell the whole truth. If she knew what it could do, there would be no way she would even let it get close to the Rosary.

"The seal works by taking the restricting properties and making them inert for as long as the seal has power. When I first activated the seal, I only put enough yoki into it to power it for an hour. Just now when I recharged it, it will last for five. I can force the seal to work without her consent, but that would require more yoki and it might burn out the Rosary altogether.

"Also, your counterpart can also activate the seal. She just needs to put some yoki into it and it will activate as long as it is attached to the Rosary. Then when you come out, you can add more yoki and it can be ripped off at any time, so be careful."

Moka sighs and nods. She would love to be out on a more regular basis and not when the wonder groupies wish it. She hates being tied to them and would love to just be outside all the time, but her mother wished that she wear the Rosary, so she will.

Moka sits in silence for a while.

"Thanks, by the way."

Moka looks up at his face. **"For what?"**

"For convincing Outer Moka to help."

Moka blushes and hides her face. **"You…your welcome."**

They sit in a comfortable silence, something that Naruto hasn't had since Akasha. Sure he has been alone with women since then, but he always kept his guard up, never trusting either himself or them to not let anything happen. That guard always always always causes tension in the air.

But for some reason, Moka has slipped through all the mental and physical barriers that he set up centuries ago. She has wormed her way into a place that he only wants for Akasha.

'Damn it! What would she say if she knew I liked her daughter like that? She would be ashamed of me.'

Naruto makes a conscious effort to put up his guard but it fails completely. Naruto's head turns of it's of volition and gazes upon Moka looking up through a hole Naruto burrowed out to make a sky light. She looks up at the sky or more the clouds with a reflective expression on her flawless face. The sunlight gently weaves across her pearly skin, making it almost sparkle.

With a huge effort, Naruto turns away from Moka. 'Get a hold of yourself!'

"Well, it was a very nice chat, but I think it is time to get back to class," he says hurriedly.

Moka looks at him confused but nods. **"Want to walk me back to class?"**

Naruto shakes his head very fast. "No…no I…I have a lot to do here. May…maybe next time," he stutters. He mentally slaps himself. He never stutters!

Moka gives him a disappointed look but hops off his desk and slowly walks to the door. When she reaches it, she looks back, her red eyes searching for the reason her friend is pushing her out. But she only finds Naruto behind his desk pretending to already be at work. A frown creases over her face.

"**I'll see you later."**

She waits for Naruto to nod and leaves when he does, closing the door with a soft click. The second she is gone, Naruto lets out a long breath and grips his head in frustration and guilt.

'I'm sorry Akasha…'

**Time Skip – 1 Week**

Naruto spent the week avoiding the Newspaper group, not that it was difficult. He has barely gotten any sleep over the week and between not getting much sleep because of his guilt, using clones to follow his targets, sorting through mountains of information on his targets, and shoring up and trimming the mission outline as well as several backups, he is very tired when the one week hiatus ends.

In his office are the two dragon siblings, Tiffany and Brian, the Werewolf, Gin, and the object of his guilt, unsealed Moka. For this, she had decided that the risk is too great to rely on a piece of paper that can come off at any time so she had Tsukune remove the Rosary.

"**You look terrible. What have you been doing the entire week?"** Moka chides him like a mother.

Part of Naruto is glad that she cares while the other part wishes that she would go away to minimize the damage and his feelings.

"I'm fine, I just haven't gotten much sleep this week. But enough of me. I have finalized the plan."

Naruto pulls out a hand drawn, wonderfully detailed and accurately scaled. On it, Naruto has plotted out the depth of each tunnel and length, the width and height of each passageway, and the intersections of each tunnel.

"We strike here," he points to specific points on the map. "We cave in the ceiling and the exiting tunnels so that they can't escape. I will have others standing by at the exits into the dorms and in the school in case we miss some.

"Now once we cave it in, there will be a moment of confusion. Use this to your advantage. I won't say you can't kill them but having them alive for questioning and trial is much preferred. All of us will be in our true forms minus me…"

"Why not?" Tiffany asks.

"Because my true form would be overkill and it is too big. It would like be using an atomic bomb to get rid of an ant hill. My true form is not known for finesse.

"Now there are two A-class monsters, seventeen B-class, and fifteen C-class, most of who are not enrolled at the school. The leader is one of the A-class monsters and he is mine. His name is Hokuto Kaneshiro, a senior. He was human before being transfused with an Outcast's blood, similar to what you were doing with Tsukune." He directs the last part to Moka, who looks away.

"**I had no choice. It was either that or he would die. I don't like sharing my blood, it is against our nature."**

"I understand. I wasn't condemning your actions, just vocalizing them. But the difference between him and Tsukune is the blood. Your blood, Moka-san is stronger than that of an Outcast, much stronger. That and Tsukune hasn't received enough to change him permanently.

"The other A-class, his name is Kiria Yoshii. He is recognizable by his mismatched eyes. One has a vertical slit as a pupil while the other one has a horizontally pupil. His abilities are unknown and assumed to be an Outcast as well, but I'm not completely sure because he isn't enrolled in the school nor has he at any point in the recent past."

"Is this plan really going to work? It is thirty-four on five," Brian asks skeptically.

"It will. We are all S-class here and with you two being dragons with strength surpassing even Vampires and a defense so strong that I doubt that anything greater than a A-class attack could either cut, pierce, or batter through it. Along with Gin's unmatched speed and claws and Moka's speed/strength combination, they won't really stand a chance."

Brian seems satisfied with that answer.

"Any questions?"

There are none. "Good. It is three in the afternoon now, so meet here at seven. We will put the plan into action a four in the morning."

"Why so early?"

"Because it will be a surprise to them and they will be asleep and confused. Plus it means that most of them will be in the same place and not spread out at their posts. There are a few rooms in which they will be sleeping. We will hit those first and take out as many as possible. But I will say again. Killing is allowed, but not preferred. So don't blow a gasket if you accidentally or purposefully kill an enemy."

The others nod and start to leave.

"Moka-san, can you hang back for a second?"

Moka blinks in surprise but nods all the same.

"Will your Rosary be ok being off this long?"

Moka shrugs. **"I don't know. I've never had it off for more than an hour at the most. It might. Is there something you can do?"**

"The seal may keep it from deteriorating. Do you have the Rosary on you?"

Moka scoffs. **"Of course. Like I would keep it in the hands of a pansy like Tsukune."**

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Hey now. Enough with the human bashing. They might be weaker than us on a basic level, but they are very intuitive, creative, courageous, and above all adaptive. There is a reason why this world is controlled by humans."

Moka frowns. **"Why are you so set on defending them?"**

Naruto shrugs. "Because for the longest time, I lived among them and my best friend was human and my teacher as well. Once I started roaming around, I saw just how inventive and creative they can be from technology to creating works of marvel. And don't deny it. It takes a lot to create a building that is over a thousand feet tall."

"**I'll give you that. I guess my experience with humans is limited to Jr. High school and Tsukune. And the humans in Jr. High were not kind at all."**

Naruto smiles a knowing smile. "Yeah, kids at that age are terrible. It is between the age when they are friendly to everyone and are too lazy to care to make fun of people. People are just cruel at that age overall. I had a hard time too at that age."

Moka hands over the Rosary and Naruto pulls out a paper and ink set. As quick as he dares, he draws a new seal. He dries it with a very low intensity fire and slaps it on the Rosary and activates it. The jewel on the Rosary seems to glow for a second before going completely inert.

"There."

Naruto stashes the Rosary in his desk drawer. And the silence that ensues becomes awkward.

"**So…I was planning on going shopping for a little while for myself. Would…would you like to go and get something to eat?"**

Naruto sees Moka turn away, trying to hide a blush but one that big isn't hid easily. Again, part of him wants to shout 'YES' and go with her while the other 51% is screaming 'NO!'

"Uh…sorry. But I…uh have to…um…get a few more things ready before tonight and tomorrow." He curses and kicks himself for stuttering again.

Moka looks very put out and spins on her heel. **"Fine. I'll be back."** And she storms off, this time slamming the door which cracks it.

'Damn that was close.' Naruto runs his hands through his hair and over his face. 'I have to get control of myself. I can't fall for the daughter of the one I love.'

It turns out that the sleeping arrangements were just an old interrogation room that Naruto had turned into a 'guest room'. The plan was for Brian, himself, and Gin to share his room while the girls slept in the other room.

However, the siblings chose to share a room for…unknown reasons. Naruto had the brilliant idea to put sound suppressing seals on the walls at the last minute. He has no idea how good an idea that was.

But that left him with the problem he is currently having. He is alone in a room…with Moka. All alone with sound suppressing and security seals all over the place. Her scent is invading his nostrils and permeating the air. He will definitely have to scrub every inch of the room or even change rooms and the sheets because they will smell like her.

Naruto checks his clock. 1:30.

'Damn it! Another night of no sleep. And god, why did Moka have to share my room! Any guy in the world would be ecstatic to share a room with a woman…girl, GIRL! She is a child compared to me! God, I feel like a cradle robber.'

Naruto tosses and turns the whole night, not able to get even a hint of sleep due to Moka's presence and his mind being overactive. He thought about taking a sleep enhancer, but those don't work because his metabolism is so fast, it wears off in a couple of hours.

Finally three in the morning comes around and Naruto is out of the room within ten seconds, not caring if he wakes Gin, it's his fault for choosing to sleep out in the entrance on a few chairs. Naruto runs to take a shower but in his haste, he takes the shower within five minutes, thinking that it had been at least fifteen. He goes and makes breakfast for everyone but even that only takes fifteen minutes.

But now it is time for the group to get up. He goes and wakes Moka then goes to the other room, Gin already being in the shower. From the moment he opens the door, he knows exactly what happened. The smell is everywhere. He sees the siblings lying on a bed, both stark naked. Naruto quickly shuts the door after shouting at them to wake up. Though it wasn't a total loss. Tiffany does have a nice pair.

Not ten minutes later, the dragons in disguise come out, dressed, but not in battle gear. Both have a sheepish look on their faces.

"Sorry about that…as you can imagine, that kind of thing is looked down upon and we don't have a lot of time to be together."

Naruto holds up his hands before Brian can go further. "I don't care as long you are the one to air out and wash the sheets. I'm not touching that."

Brian blushes in embarrassment and Tiffany just turns to keep her embarrassment from showing. Naruto then takes a look at their clothing.

"What's with the robes?"

If possible, their faces get redder.

"Well, you see…"

"**Unlike Vampires, the dragon true form is very large, several times that of a human. If they wore normal clothing it would get torn when changing forms."**

Everyone looks to see a sour-faced Moka.

"Good morning and that is correct. Tiffany and I have to shed our clothing or we will have to get back here streaking. How did you sleep Moka-san?"

Moka glowers at Naruto. **"Not well. Someone kept tossing and turning all night."**

Naruto has the decency to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, eat up. You can't fight a small army on an empty stomach."

And just like that the tense atmosphere is broken as they all get the joke and chuckle at it. A short time later Naruto leads them outside. After ten minutes of walking, Naruto stops them.

"Ok, we are close, but they have sentries out. I'll take care of them," he whispers.

He soundlessly and without any smoke creates ten clones. They all scatter, leaving a couple of stunned dragons. They didn't know that he could make doppelgangers of himself. Not even five minutes pass when each of the clones dispel, reporting a mission complete.

"Follow me."

They creep in the dead of night when Naruto suddenly stops. Moka is about to ask if something is wrong when Naruto channels yoki onto his hand, making it glow red. The area around them lights up and they are all surprised at what they see.

Line have been drawn all around, indicating where a passageway is and how far down. As their eyes adjust, they can see more lines drawn in a circle, indicating the edge of a cavern. That isn't the surprising thing. It is the fact that there are so _many_ of these tunnels and open spaces right underneath them and they would never know it.

"How did you do all this?" one of the girls asks.

"I hid it under a high level illusion. This is what I was doing all week.

"Now here at the 'X' marks as where we need to cave in the passageways to prevent them from escaping. The main sleeping quarters are over there, along with a kitchen, mess hall, and a bigger room for mass meetings. We will cave in at the 'X' marks. There is one over the main passageways and the sleeping quarters."

"**But there are ten marks and five of us,"** Moka points out.

"But that is where this comes in."

Naruto pulls out several pieces of paper. "These are specialized exploding tags. They are special because they are directional and multilayered. Once the seal is activated, a chain reaction will go off, each explosion getting deeper into the ground, eventually breaking through the ground and destabilizing the area around it."

He passes out a set of pages to each person.

"Place these face down on a marker and then meet up with me."

In one minute, all the markers are covered and they join Naruto, who is standing a little away from each tag. He turns to Tiffany and Brian.

"You two might what to change now, but don't take a step once you do. It will alert those underneath us."

Both nod and blush and stand their awkwardly, like they are waiting for something. Moka lets out an exasperated sigh and spins both boys around and claps a hand over their eyes. Naruto doesn't fight it but Gin does, wanting to see just what Tiffany is hiding under that robe.

Unfortunately for him, by the time he gets past Moka's hand, a dragon the size of a one story house is all that stands where Tiffany was. She growls at Gin and smoke comes out from her nostrils. Gin is quick to put up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

Naruto pulls out another paper, but this is the master seal to all the explosive ones. He channels yoki into the seal, which activates the others. In a resounding explosion that wakes the entire campus, the seals do their job and pummel their way into the ground. Naruto incorrectly calculated the distance they needed to be back they all have to either go airborne or jump back ten feet or so.

When the dust clears, pretty fast with Tiffany and Brian hovering over the top and their wings making the dust settle faster, they all charge. Gin, now in his werewolf form, speeds ahead of the rest of the group while the dragons drop from the sky, making the ground tremble and cause more cave ins.

But they gape at the sight. It is empty, completely empty. Not one soul in sight aside from the five.

"Damn it!"

Naruto kicks a rock in anger and frustration. All his planning and effort, out the window in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, and what do we have here?"

All five look up to see a face looking into the hole.

"It seems we have caught ourselves a fly in our web."

Naruto knows that face. Suddenly the area is lit up with bright lights behind the man, making all of them cover their eyes.

"It seems that the pure breeds wish to trample us after all." The man turns around like he is addressing others. "You see what they have done? They have come to crush you into their system! They came in the night to kill you, to make you subservient, to oppress you! This is the very nature that we fight against! Are you going to stand for it?"

A very large shout from a mass of people is heard from above the hole.

"Then stand! Fight! Don't let them take you down! Don't let them win! They can't control you if you don't let them. Now…who's with me?"

Another shout, this time much louder and rowdier than last time. Naruto begins to have a cold sweat run down his back. He fears, but nor for his own safety, but those of his comrades. Not only did they fail to achieve the surprise, but the enemy outnumbers them several times and they are fired up, prepared to die.

However, the man is forgetting one thing.

"Hokuto!"

The man peers over the edge at him.

"I think you are forgetting something."

Suddenly the night seems brighter. Everyone looks up to see the moon come out. And not just any moon…a full moon.

Hokuto wonders why he said that when he hears it. Low at first, but gaining strength and pitch. The sound makes his skin crawl and he shivers unconsciously. Gin lets loose a howl.

In less than a second, Gin is behind Hokuto and batters him with his razor sharp claws, ripping his clothes. He hits the ground with a thud, bleeding from four very deep gashes. Gin looks behind him to see thirty monsters, fully transformed into grotesque forms. He lets out a snarl and another howl.

The group is frozen with fear. Never before have they seen such ferocity, such a feral nature. The look in Gin's eyes makes them quake with fear and doubt. From behind Gin, Hokuto starts to get up, but is forced down by a foot.

"What you forgot is that even with your little army, you are still outclassed and outgunned. See, I've done my research and I know that only two of you are A-class. The rest are below that. I assembled this group for one reason. Do you want to know what that reason is?

"They are all S-class."

Hokuto's eyes go wide and realizes that Naruto is right. There is no way they could stand up to even a couple S-class yokai, much less five. But his plans are too close to just give in now.

"What you don't realize is that there is…strength in nu**mbers."**

Naruto is forced back when Hokuto rips off a Holy Lock, unleashing his true nature. His body becomes very skeletal as he grows objects out of his body. Before he knows it, he resembles a bat but only it has no skin or muscles save for the sternum that has Hokuto's face sticking out.

"Dude, that is one ugly ass true form."

Naruto's plan of making Hokuto angry works like a charm. Hokuto gets very angry, pissed as Naruto who isn't taking him seriously. He slashes out, racking the dirt up as he swings. Naruto just moves a six inches to the left and makes Hokuto miss by centimeters. So, he does what any self respecting monster would do.

He tries again.

Same result.

No matter how hard he tries, he cannot hit him. He tries over and over again, his vision long gone red. He doesn't even realize that the four other S-class are fighting as well, Kiria leading the charge to help out their leader. However, the small army is getting obliterated, literally. They just can't stand up to S-class yokai, even with numbers.

However, Naruto soon tires of pointlessly dodging without counter attacking. So when Hokuto attacks and over extends himself like always, Naruto slips into his guard without effort and slams a Rasengan into the exoskeleton. The ball of yoki grinds through the bone in a shower of fine dust before Naruto cuts it just before it hits the inner organs.

"Time to go bye-bye."

Hokuto tries to turn and get away from the blond, but Naruto isn't going to have any of that.

"**Raiton: Shinkeichu Su Chacha Bakuha!**" (Lightning Release: Nerve Center Disruption Blast!)

Naruto strikes the center of the exposed soft tissue with a hand crackling with electricity. The second Naruto's hand makes contact, Hokuto's body goes stiff for a few seconds before crumbling to the ground in a heap of bone-like appendages.

Naruto turns to see a bloody Moka and Gin, though neither are limping nor look injured so he guesses that the blood is not theirs.

"Have fun?" he asks.

Moka glares at him. **"Oh yes loads of fun as we just fought a small war. Can we go? I have to get this blood out of my hair,"** she asks impatiently.

Naruto nods and lets them go. He binds Hokuto with hi special ninja wire that is actually several strands wrapped together, increasing the strength several fold. It makes it a bit thicker but he will gladly take that with the added strength.

He moves over to the pile of injured and killed Anti-Thesis members. He is about to create several clones when he spies Tiffany and Brian in their human forms, both sporting heavy blushes. And for the second time that morning, Naruto has a look at both of them naked. He pretends not to see them and allows them what dignity they have left after having sex near a pile of bodies out in the open.

Naruto cleans up. He sends the injured to the infirmary to be healed and interrogated and the dead to the infirmary as well to the morgue. He then uses his yoki to manipulate the earth to cover up the hole in the ground.

Next, he drags a now human Hokuto to the Chairman's office. He sets down the unconscious monster and has a seat in front of the desk that Mikogami is sitting at.

"So, it was a success, despite Hokuto knowing that we were coming. No injuries on our side minus Moka's hair. On the other side, we had fifteen dead and the rest are injured. I have people there to make sure they don't get away and prep them for interrogation."

Mikogami smiles in the darkness of his hood. He made the right choice when hiring him.

"**Good work. I'm sure the infirmary will gripe about the influx of patients but I don't really care."**

He rummages through some papers on his desk, looking for something.

"**Ah, here it is. I took the liberty of doing you a favor. I know what I hear isn't all that conclusive but I do have one more route. I contacted Issa Shuzen, Moka's father and Akasha's only mate, and requested that you be allowed to join her when she retires to her home for the summer. I put in no details about you nor about why you would be visiting.**

"**And he accepted. He will be waiting for you."**

Naruto is flabbergasted. "I…I don't know what to say."

"**How about thank…"**

"You all are so arrogant! I let m**yself be captured!"**

Naruto whirls around and feels a large build up of yoki from a very conscious and angry Hokuto. Naruto would normally deal with the issue by knocking him out but the levels of yoki are getting very dangerous and unstable. Even if he were to force him into unconsciousness, the yoki would discharge…violently.

"**If I can't lower the barrier, I will do the next best thing and destroy the school and its headmaster!"**

Mikogami rushes forward with a Holy Lock but Naruto gabs him and uses the Hiraishin to exit the building with Mikogami. They appear a few hundred feet from the building at a previously marked place, much to the confusion of Mikogami.

Then the school explodes. Shards of glass, wood, brick, stone, and concrete shower the grounds. Nothing remains of the school, not even the ground floor. Nothing but tiny particles no bigger than Naruto himself for the bigger pieces.

"I'm sorry, but it was too late to stop him."

Mikogami's confusion is replaced by disbelief and shock. His school is nothing but rubble. He composes himself.

"**It…it is fine. I don't blame you, only Hokuto is responsible. You were just doing your job."**

Luckily, the explosion didn't get to the medical ward or the teacher apartments, ensuring that at least the faculty survived.

"**I guess that the semester is closing early. ***sigh* **I will send the students home tomorrow, they cannot stay here. I must have time to rebuild the school."**

Naruto is about to speak up when Mikogami cuts him off. **"That includes you. You put a stop to Hokuto's plans and the yokai remain hidden from the humans. Don't worry about the prisoners. I will deal with them. I will message when the school is ready to reopen. Please consider coming back. You are a great asset I wish to hold onto."**

**Time Skip – Next Day**

The school bus is packed, but somehow holding every student who doesn't have a ride to their homes. Of course the Newspaper club is sitting together, Moka having on her Rosary again after the previous morning.

They have a tearful goodbye, mostly with Tsukune hugging each of the female members as his stop is first. None of them even notices Naruto in the back.

As time wears on, the bus gets progressively emptier as students are let out, both happy and sad for the extended break. It dwindles down until only Moka and Naruto are left. She has yet to notice Naruto on the bus, though she may just be ignoring him he can't be sure.

Eventually, the bus stops outside of a very large, very old castle on the side of a cliff. Moka gets up and steps out and a rush of wind, whips her hair around her. She enjoys the breeze until she feels her hair touch something.

She whips around and to get great surprise, Naruto is standing there with a travel case.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" she asks.

Naruto shrugs. "Mikogami sent a letter to your father for me to come here and he accepted."

Moka scowls. Of all the people…she would much rather have Tsukune be here with her over the break. Not the person her other self is interested in.

"**Moka darling. How are you?"**

Moka stiffens at the voice. She turns to see her silver haired father standing with his arms wide open, a clear 'invitation' to hug him.

She stiffly makes her way and hugs him, quick to let go. She is not a daddy's girl. She has never really gotten along with her father, not since her mother left.

"Hello Father."

He lets Moka go and turns to Naruto, who is standing lazily.

"**And you must be Naruto. Mikogami said you wished to talk to me."**

Naruto nods. "That is correct. However, I think it may be better suited to do so in a more private location."

Issa nods and beckons them into the castle. The moment Moka crosses the threshold, her hair turns silver and Inner Moka is released.

"**Seal neutralizers have been placed all over the house. It is the only way for me to be out for long periods of time,"** she says, cutting off the obvious question.

Naruto take the information in stride, noticing Issa eye Moka's interaction with him. He leads them to a large room with weapons all over the walls and a large chair up some stairs. At the side of the chair, but behind it, stand three females. He notices Moka's eyes go wide slightly as she recognizes them.

Issa takes a seat in the chair while Naruto stays at the bottom of the stair, recognizing a throne when he sees one.

"**These are my daughters, Akuha Shuzen, the oldest. Kahlua Shuzen, my second oldest. And Kokoa Shuzen, my youngest."**

Naruto looks over each of them. They all would be classified as beautiful in their own right…except Akuha who looks creepy in her full emo outfit and random strands of obsidian hair in her face. Kahlua is the prettiest of them all, having regal features and tanned skin. Kokoa, however, looks to be about ten years old and even then she has beauty far beyond her age.

"**Father, I wasn't aware that my sisters were here,"** Moka inclines as she climbs the stairs to stand next to her sisters. Kokoa glomps her leg while, surprisingly, Akuha attacks Moka and nuzzles her face into Moka's neck.

"**I called them here, but it does not concern you." **The order to drop it is clear as day. He turns to Naruto with a superior look on his face.

"**Now, what business do you have here? And be quick, I wish to spend time with my daughters."**

Guess that it is better to rip the band-aid off quickly, he takes a deep breath in. He knows Moka will be pissed at him later but he hasn't come all this way to get cold feet now.

"I am looking for someone. I believe you know her as well. Akasha Shinso."

The moment the name leaves his mouth the very air seems to halt. Moka's eyes are wide in shock and disbelief while Issa's are glowing slightly.

"**And what of my wife and mother of my child?"**

Naruto feels the jab but soldiers on. "I have business with her. I have been searching for her for a long time and I wish to receive any information you have on her whereabouts."

Issa is quiet for the longest time before he tosses his head back and laughs. For a long time, he laughs, not bothering to hold it in or subdue it.

"**You amuse me. And why should I just hand out information on my wife to you, a fox?"**

Naruto tenses and a chill goes up his spine.

"**Oh, I know boy. The moment I smelled you, I knew. For the longest time, I've heard rumors that a very powerful fox has been traveling the world in search of something. I would have never guessed that he would be looking for my wife."**

Naruto is really feeling a cold sweat now. It isn't helping that Moka is looking at him with anger and hurt.

"**But to wonder so willingly into my house…"**

Suddenly the doors he walked through shut, blocking the exit. **"I can't have an illegal kitsune wondering about, now can I?"**

Issa suddenly disappears and Naruto moves to avoid the hit. His danger sense goes wild and he jumps, barely being hit by the blond haired girl known as Kahlua. Then he dodges a hit from Akuha who phases through the wall, swiping her hand at him.

'Shit! Three of them at once will not be easy.'

He feels someone behind him and turns on his heel to see young Kokoa swinging a mace at him. He palms the mace, sending it away before knocking her out. He tosses her at Moka, the only one to not join in the brawl. She stands in shock, not believing what just happened and is currently going on. Not even Kokoa bowling into her snaps her out of it.

Meanwhile, the place is getting wrecked. Naruto has no time to himself as he is constantly on the defensive from the three Vampires. He gets fed up with the close calls.

"You want a fight? Well I'll give you one!"

Naruto releases his tails and he grows more feral. The nine bushy tails swirl behind him angrily and suddenly the Vampires are not so sure.

'**Damn it! I knew he was strong but I didn't think he would have the full nine tails. We have to get him now or it will not end well for us.'**

Issa makes a subtle twitch, but his daughters understand it. They shoot forward, intent on making this a quick fight, but Naruto fights back. He trades blow for blow with them in a fierce hand to hand fight. He watches as Akuha's hands pass through everything. Stone, marble, tile, even the walls.

'It looks as if her hand is vibrating as such high speeds that it cuts like a hot kunai through flesh.'

Naruto decides to make a little experiment. He wraps his hand in yoki and rushes to meet Akuha. She gracefully moves out of the way of his strikes before countering. With the yoki barrier in place, he meets her Jinen-Tou.

And low and behold, it works. The yoki is slowing down her hand back to normal levels, making her Jigen-Tou useless. Her eyes go wide as she realizes that her technique has been countered and jumps away only for her place to be taken by Issa.

When Naruto bats Issa away with a tail, Kahlua is there to press Naruto and divert his attention. He lets out a snarl and sends electricity through his tails and sends them all at Kahlua. She attempts to dodge, but gets pinned and electrocuted. That's when Akuha steps back in, trying to blindside him with a sneak attack.

He haymakers her into wall.

The fight lasts for hours. No matter how many times he puts them down, they get back up. Plus they all cover each other very well, stepping in to double team or to distract when one gets in trouble. Though they are very bet up. They all have several cuts and bloody wounds from Naruto's claws and burns from his electricity. But they just keep coming.

The room around them is totally destroyed. It would cost less to just demolish it and make another. Pillars are cracked or gone, making the ceiling groan with the stress of the additional load. The floors have craters the size of a person and the walls…let's just say that most aren't there anymore.

The Vampires momentarily stop their attack, allowing Naruto to get a good look at them. All of them are bloodied and their clothes torn. Issa has a long gash running down his face while Akuha is missing a chunk of hair. Kahlua just looks like she got into a mud wrestling contest but has no serious wounds on her.

He himself isn't looking his best, mostly from Kahlua. Half way through, she unsealed herself, morphing her arms, both of them, into extremely sharp bat-like wings. His clothes are not torn as they are made of yoki, but he is rather bloody underneath them.

And staring at this is Moka. She has yet to move from her spot near the throne, which is gone, holding onto Kokoa's unconscious form. He mind is burning the fight into her brain, never allowing her to forget it. Here is her only friend, holding his own against not one but three Vampires and two of them are more than a century old.

All three Vampires pale as they feel a substantial amount of yoki build within Naruto. Their eyes widen when it doesn't stop growing. It is more yoki than each of them have combined!

With a yell, Naruto unleashes a huge pulse of yoki. It sends all three Vampires into and through the walls of the castle, ruining more rooms. Their bones crack and splinter, finally forcing them into blissful sleep.

Back with Naruto, an enormous crater is left from the pulse, leaving nothing untouched. Even the ground is caved in and has to be measured in yards. Naruto falls to one knee, not used to using that much raw yoki in one blast like that.

But the room is past its limit. The ceiling begins to collapse. Naruto sees Moka just standing there with a blank expression on her face, not paying attention at all to the room falling down all around her. With effort, Naruto stands and takes out two kunai and tosses both of them, one at Moka, the other out into the now exposed hall.

Naruto Hiraishins to Moka, grasping hold of her and Kokoa, he flashes them to the second kunai that he threw. Once outside, he sighs and pants heavily against a wall. Until he hears a deep, resounding crack in the walls and ceiling.

"Oh come on!"

A cascade structural failure flashes through the wing they are in. Naruto slings both Moka and Kokoa over his shoulders and dashes for safety. Behind him, he can hear the building collapsing in on itself and can taste the dust in the air. So he goes faster, quickly getting to his maximum speed, which his half of what it should be without lugging two heavy bags of meat.

Naruto rounds corner after corner, somehow keeping ahead of the degrading building. He can feel his body strain, burning to slow down and rest. It becomes harder and harder to take the next step but he pushes through. He spies daylight ahead but is going too fast to stop. Somehow, he manages to throw a Hiraishin kunai and have any accuracy.

The second it lodges into the ground, Naruto uses up his last bit of strength and Hiraishins them outside, away from the castle. The three hit the ground with a thud with Naruto not even being conscious to feel hitting the ground at high speeds.

His passengers are woken from either unconsciousness or being dumbstruck. Moka looks around her, not knowing how she got here but quickly figures it out as she surveys the damage done to the building. She has to hold back her sister so Kokoa doesn't kill Naruto. She runs her fingers through his hair gently, not knowing what to feel right now.

But her feelings aside, she has things to do. The entire wing of the castle is gone, leaving the other three wings, one of which includes her room. She picks Naruto up and carries him bridal style to her room on the other end of the castle, a good thirty minute walk. Her baby sister following her like a puppy.

She sets Naruto down gently on her bed and has Kokoa find a chef to make some lunch for them. While gone, Moka attempts to bring some order to her swirling emotions.

'**I should be mad at him for deceiving me this whole time. He knows my mother and was using me to get to her! But…'**

The fight plays through her mind again. Never before has she seen someone look so…HOT! It was intoxicating to watch him. She felt her underwear grow slightly damp when he unleashed his tails and claws. In that moment, nothing could look more sexy than he did.

Every Vampire wishes to have a strong mate. Strong mates ensure strong children in which to create a powerful family. That's why everyone is after her mother, one of, if not, the strongest Vampires to ever live.

'**I should be angry, but just can't; not after that fight.'**

With that in mind, Moka decides her course of action. **'He will be my mate. To hell what my other side says. I will not pass up the chance to have someone infinitely better as a mate than Tsukune.'**

A blush creeps up on her face. **'Plus he is rather interesting to talk to and is insightful. He listens to what I say and comes up with an intelligent conversation.'**

With that mindset, her throat goes dry suddenly, aching for blood. More specifically, the blood of her mate. She fights it though with Naruto not in any condition to be giving up more blood.

She is saved when Kokoa comes in the door, carrying two trays of food.

**Time Skip – 3 days**

Naruto awakes with a groan. He sits up…or tries to. He looks down and finds a silver haired Moka sleeping on his chest. His bare chest and does what any self respecting man with a commitment would do.

He panics.

He leaps out of bed, making Moka hit the bed and wake up rather rudely. Naruto thanks whatever god that made Moka leave his pants on. Before Moka can completely wake up, Naruto does an inventory of himself. No broken bones, no headache which means no concussion, no cuts or wounds of any kind. His yoki is refilled to more than half of what he used. That in of itself is a good thing as he used quite a lot, but that didn't even drain half his reserves. In fact, his tiredness stemmed more from mental fatigue from being on edge for hours and constant dodging and foiling of traps and plans.

But all that is thrown out the window when Moka stirs and gives him a not too friendly glare.

"**I was enjoying my sleep."**

Naruto ignores her. "Why were you sleeping on me?"

Moka glowers and gets up and stalks towards him. Something in her eye makes him take a step back from her.

"**This is my bed and there is no way I'm not sleeping in it." **She draws closer, making Naruto back until his back is against a wall. She smirks at the reaction she is getting from him. She presses her chest up against his, drawing a blush.

"**And I've decided…that I want you as a mate."**

Before the words even register, she bites him on the neck and draws blood from him. Unknown to them, her Rosary jewel glows brighter and brighter the more she drinks. She doesn't know if it because he has so much or because he recently used a lot, she is drinking in yoki…a lot of it. She drinks her fill on the yoki and blood, a double dose of euphoric concoctions. Every fiber of her is singing with pleasure as she digests the yoki and blood.

That is when the Rosary gets their attention. The jewel is glowing and the metal is hot to the touch. Suddenly the jewel cracks and shatters. Moka's body starts to shake and a dark aura surrounds her. Then the castle starts to shake, all of it.

Moka lets out a scream as black yoki erupts from her, surrounding Naruto and the castle. If Naruto is having a tough time breathing, imagine what others are feeling.

Back with Moka, Naruto has to hold onto the walls of the castle as Moka's body begins to change. Her hair gains pink highlights, strong highlights. It now has equal amounts of silver and pink, giving her a strange look. Her bust size increases. If she was a small C while seals, a large C while unsealed, she definitely is a D now. Luckily she is wearing lose clothing.

After a few minutes, the aura shrinks back into her, but the castle remains doing so. Naruto curses as the castle again starts to come down around him. He grabs the unconscious Moka on the ground and jumps out the window. The only problem is that Moka's room is on the tenth floor.

To solve this, Naruto releases his tails and elongates them to slow down their decent. But when he catches sight of the crumbling castle, he just stays in the air, supported by his tails. He watches at the remaining four wings of the castle fall to the ground in a huge cloud of dust.

A little disturbed by what just happened, Naruto lowers himself and Moka to the ground. On their way down, Moka begins to stir and by the time he touches the ground, Moka is awake. He gently sets her feet on the ground. She lets out a groan as she takes her own weight.

Then she opens her eyes.

Naruto is taken slightly aback. They are the exact same shade and shape of Outer Moka. A emerald green that matches her mother's green eyes as well as the human pupil.

Moka stretches, testing out her new body. It also has the job of showing off her new bust. Naruto looks on, not sure what to make of this. Her contrasting hair, with pink going all the way to the bottom, somehow adds to her overall, as does her eyes.

"**Interesting"**

Moka reaches up and tugs the entire choker off without any effort, revealing the smooth skin of her neck. It is something Naruto hasn't seen before, her entire neck. It is long and skinny, matching Moka in every detail.

She smirks and saunters up to Naruto but before she can get close, a voice rings out.

"Hello Musume."

**End Flashback**

By this point, Naruto has consumed his breakfast and he and Akasha are sitting on the bed together. Both are deep in thought. Suddenly Naruto gets off the bed and kneels in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he chants over and over again, his eyes staring a hole in the ground. Akasha is left wondering until Naruto changes his sentence.

"I wasn't strong enough. I don't want anyone in my heart other than you. But I let her get a foothold."

Naruto breaks down, showing shame and guilt to her. Akasha is deep in thought about her whole situation.

She fights back a tea. He is giving her the choice to reject him or accept him. She joins Naruto on the ground and raises his face to hers, forcing him to look at her. He is surprised as she has a pained look on her face.

"Please…please don't make me chose. Moka is my daughter, my sole reason for existing for fifteen years, and I would do anything for her. But you are the love of my life, the one I want to spend eternity with, and I would do anything for you too. So please don't make me chose between my happiness and hers."

Akasha leans her forehead on his.

"I can't choose. So…so the only way…perhaps…"

She trails off, Naruto not following where this is going. "Maybe… Do you love her?" she asks suddenly.

Naruto shakes his head. "No but I do have feelings for her. I'm not sure what, but if it came to you or her, I would chose you in a heartbeat."

Akasha closes her eyes, afraid to ask her next question. "Could…could you learn to love both of us?"

Naruto doesn't respond, his brain not even functioning after the question. "Where did that come from?"

Akasha looks down. "I…I can't be selfish, even though I want to be. I don't want to share you, but…I would be okay with it…"

Naruto shakes his head. "No! I'm not going to do that to you. We have been apart for a long time and Moka is just starting her life. She can find another mate. It wouldn't be fair to you if I did that."

Akasha raises her head to look into Naruto's. "Do you know why I felt Issa?"

Naruto is confused but shakes his head anyways. "I only was with him because I needed to get over you and he was the lesser of a lot of evils. But he…I could never love him, not I do you. We were together for fifty years before I left.

"At the beginning, it was ok. He was attentive and charming but as the years wore on, he dropped his charming act. He became condescending and manipulative. Ten years into it, he had a child with another woman. He cheated on me with a noble woman by the name of Gyokuro. She even had the gall to take his last name.

"We fought about it and I told him that if I found out that was cheating on me again, I would leave and with it, all the benefits of being my mate.

"Fifteen years ago, I had Moka. I was so happy that I could love something wholeheartedly again, that I blocked Issa out. Sure we still had…sex, but it wasn't anything special. The day after Moka's fifth birthday, I found him in bed again…with the same woman. He had another child with her, Kokoa. After that, I left."

Naruto is silent as she shares what would have been a very painful experience.

"The point is, as a Vampire, we are a predominantly female race. It is quite often that a male have more than one mate to keep the population from declining as we have such a low birth rate. I don't want to, but I will tolerate you having a second mate, as long as I know and approve. I know you don't love Moka nor she you, but over time, it could become love. And we have nothing but time."

Naruto is blown away by her explanation.

"I love you both more than I can put into words. I can't choose between you so I chose both of you."

Naruto remains quiet for some time, thinking. He sees the honesty in her eyes and shakes his head.

"Are you sure? I don't want to you…"

"I am sure, even though it will be awkward for awhile. I want her to be happy as well."

Naruto nods. "Ok, but only because you say so. But…I won't do anything with her until I know that I love her and she loves be back. She will be the only other one, if it comes to that. I _will_ tell you everything. I don't want you to feel like I'm cheating on you."

Akasha shakes her head. "I'm glad you want to place restrictions on yourself, but if this is going to work you have to treat Moka as an equal in this. You can't come to me every time you want to hold her hand or take her to lunch. I will have to keep my emotions and jealousy in check, that is on me, not you.

"And for the record, I'm not interested in how well my daughter has sex."

Naruto blushes and Akasha chuckles at him. She pulls him close and kisses him swiftly. "So are we ok?"

Naruto nods. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Akasha smiles as she returns the hug. "You haven't yet."

**Time Skip – 2 Hours. **

Naruto and Akasha finally exit their room to talk with Moka. They took a shower each, even though Akasha wanted to share one. They pick get outside her door and knock.

Moka answers the door, looking disheveled. Her hair is a mess and her clothes look like she slept in them. Her eyes are red as well as her face.

"**Oh, it's you two. What do you want?"**

Naruto is taken aback by her hostility, but Akasha answers for the both of them. "We are here to talk. Please let us in."

Moka narrows her eyes at both of them before slamming the door in their faces. Naruto raises his eyebrow and sighs as he prepares to walk away. But he stops when KI rises from beside him. The door is blown in and Akasha strides in with angry stomps.

"**You will NOT slam the door in my face Akashiya Moka Elizabeth!* You are in my house and I expect you to treat me with the respect as such!"**

Moka rounds on her mother. **"Respect is earned, not given. If you wanted me to respect you than you shouldn't have left me to live with that bastard all alone and you shouldn't have stolen my mate!"**

'Shit this is going bad!'

"Stop!"

Naruto projects a yoki barrier between them. "Moka, your mother is right. This is her house in which you are currently residing in. Eating her meals, sleeping on her bed."

He turns to Akasha. "Akasha, calm down! She isn't used to having someone over her, telling her what to do. And I think it is time to tell her why you left. I would be lying if I wasn't curious as to why you didn't take her with you."

Both female vampires take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Musume. I didn't mean to yell."

Moka looks at the ground. **"Me too. I didn't mean what I said."**

Naruto nods. "There. Now can we talk Moka?"

Moka nods. Naruto and Akasha take up seats on her bed while Moka is sitting in an office chair at her desk.

"**So what did you want to talk about?"**

Akasha wets her mouth. "We came to talk about a lot of things. But first I owe you an explanation."

She tells Moka of Issa cheating on her multiple times.

"I understand but why didn't you take me with you?"

Akasha bows her head in shame. "Somehow, Issa convinced me that traveling around with a five year old isn't good for the child. I thought that maybe with a stable environment, you would grow up better. I obviously was wrong."

Naruto wraps his arm around her shoulder, offering her comfort but she fights him off. He is not the one she needs reassurance from.

"I'm sorry, Moka. Can you ever forgive me?"

Moka smiles and without hesitation, she crosses the room and hugs her. **"Of course I can. I spent seven years looking for you. I thought you had abandoned me, left me because you didn't love me."**

Moka backs away slightly. **"But now I know that isn't true. I love you…even if you did steal Naruto away from me."**

"Moka…Akasha and I decided…"

"To share him," Akasha interrupts.

Moka blinks. And blinks again.

"**What?"**

"Naruto told me about how you met and his time at Yōkai Academy. I know you like him and he likes you too. But I can't choose my happiness at your expense. So we talked about it and he agreed to have two mates."

Moka looks from Naruto to her mother, looking for any signs of deceit.

"**And what does that mean?"**

Akasha looks the double question square in the face. "It means that we will be equal in the relationship with Naruto. I don't want to run your romantic life nor do I want to regulate it. If you love him you should be free to pursue it, regardless of me. That being said, any other mates besides me must be approved by me. And since I already approve, you don't have to worry about that."

Moka looks from Akasha to Naruto, who shrugs. Moka suddenly gets s wild idea, just to test her mother. Naruto sees the mischievous glint in her eye but before he can do anything about it, Moka's lips are on his.

His eyes widen in shock as does Akasha's, but Moka's eyes are on Akasha, challenging her to do something. Naruto regains control of himself and pushes Moka away. He knows exactly what she just did.

"Moka," he says harshly. "Don't do that again. I may like you but I love Akasha. I will choose her if you try to push yourself between you're her and me. If you try to push Akasha and I apart, I will end it with you."

Moka is taken aback. She had expected that reaction out of her mother, not Naruto.

"However," his voice softens. "I hope soon that I can't choose between you two. But that can only happen if you work with us, not against us. Akasha gave up a lot to allow you a shot at happiness too. Don't forget that."

Moka lowers her head and nods.

"Good. Now how about lunch?"

Akasha voices her approval and they drag Moka along to the kitchen.

After a fruitful lunch of talking and discussing various interests, they hammer out a 'schedule' so they can each get some time with Naruto.

"So Naruto will sleep in my room until such times as we decide something else. We each will get every other day with him minus dinner and sometimes breakfast," Akasha repeats what they came up with.

"**Right. So I think that I should get Naruto tomorrow, seeing how you probably aren't going to let him go as of now."**

"That works. In the mean time, we get to train you in how to use your new powers," Akasha says with glee in her eyes that speaks of a lot of pain for Moka later on.

"**But I already know how to fight,"** she protests.

Akasha chuckles darkly…until Naruto snaps her out of it. "You are too much like Anko-sensei and not in a good way."

He had met her sensei once and never wished to again. Not after her making him a human target and calculating where to cut to make his clothes fall off. Akasha had to haul her away just to get her to stop. It didn't help that it had been during a friendly lunch together and she assumed it was a date.

Moka feels left out as Naruto and Akasha jibe back and forth over things that she has no idea what they are talking about. Suddenly Naruto turns somber.

"Aka-chan," he gets her attention. "I have something to tell you. Do you remember Hana Inuzuka? From my story right as I started looking for you?"

Akasha nods, easily remembering the woman who fell in love with her Naruto.

"Well, after we disappeared, Konoha sent a search party for us."

Akasha nods. "And that is where her family died right?"

"Yeah, but her family wasn't the only ones to go…Anko went too."

The implication of what happened hits Akasha, but it doesn't affect her too much. "I knew she was dead as no human could live to be my age. But I never imagined that she would get killed."

Naruto puts an arm around her. "If it's any consolation, Sarutobi died too, during a failed attempt to conquer Konoha."

Akasha gives a dark chuckle. "Old man deserved it after everything he did."

"**I don't understand. What are you guys talking about?"** Moka says from the side, having enough of being outside the conversation.

"I guess it is time to tell you all about us ninja."

Moka rolls her eyes. **"There are no such things as ninja, only in stories."**

Naruto shares a look with Akasha. "Are you sure because your mother was one too?"

Moka shakes her head. **"There are no such things as real ninja. They just don't exist."**

"Well then, let us educate you."

**Time Skip – 5 Hours**

Moka rubs her head, slightly assuaging the intense headache her mother and love interest gave her.

Suddenly Akasha stands and pulls on Naruto's sleeve.

"Where are we going?"

She just faces him and smiles. "I think it is time you met my father."

* * *

End Chapter 4

AN:

* I needed to give Moka a middle name as most parents will say the full name of the child when they are really mad about something. Supposively Issa got to pick the first name while Akasha picks the second name.

I will put this out here right now: **messaging me about when something is going to be updated doesn't help. I can assure you that this story hasn't been forgotten.**

xx

And about the preview, I know it was mean, but it was the 200th review, so I gave you all a little glimps of what is to come. I edited it a little to make sure any mention of Moka would not be in it, even a reference to her would give away too much.

Also, a fwe people took the preview as a full chapter. It isn't, it is just a filler, something to say, hey, I haven't forgotten. It isn't meant to act as a chapter. So don't crituque it as one.

xx

Thanks to all who review! You give me feedback over what I did right and wrong, what you liked and didn't. It helps as an author to know what the audiance wants. That doesn't mean I'll change it but it does get put into consideration. I considered not putting Moka in the story, even though it was planned like that from the beginning. But I decided that I could do more with her than without her.

I hope the plot makes sense and I don't get to close to cannon for people. I wanted to keep the plot line original but it fits better with the story if I don't right now. it will get more orginal as it goes. So don't worry.

xx

Review questions:

-How were everyone's personalities? I had a tough time keeping an upbeat Naruto and not make him a completel douche.

-The fight scenes? How were they? I know they are short but they don't know ninja techniques so they all go right into hand to hand.

-Naruto's interraction with Akasha? I know it is mushy and need help to know if it is too much or not enough.

-Naruto's interractions with Moka? Does she react believablly?

-Overall Plot line? Does it make sense? Is it easy to follow?

-Grammar? Misspellings? Wrong words?

-Suggestions for the future? I can say now that they will return to the Elemental Nations.

-Questions? Comment? Things I did right or wrong? I want to know what makes you read more.

xx

And when the next chapter hits, don't miss Turbulent Tides: Itcha Itcha!

For a summary, go to my profile and check it out under the 'Upcomming Works'. It is already half way done, so expect a lot of Turbulent Tides next update!

xx

Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to drop me a line!

tomhunt98


	5. Chapter 5: a LONG Vacation

Right, so here as promised is the next installment in the Turbulent Tides saga.

Hope you enjoy! (As a quick heads up, there is a LOT of history in this chapter)

xx

"Power without humility is tyrannical. Humility without power is helpless." - Unknown

**Chapter 5: A LONG Vacation**

Naruto is startled by what she just said. "Wait…your father? You mean Lord Shino, right?"

Akasha just nods.

"I thought he was the reason you left to my world. What happened to hating him?"

Akasha slaps her hand to her forehead. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you that it was all set up by Isario. He kept letters from me and my letters to Father. Then he bribed the Kitsune to place an illusion on the letter he did give me. Naruto…he also was the one responsible for having Kyūbi attack Konoha."

Naruto takes the information in and shrugs. "I already knew the last part. I assimilated some of Kyūbi's memories and that was one of them. Plus he told me all about the 'exchange' and how he knew Isario helped the humans develop the seal.

"However, the fact that he bribed my people is angering and new to me. I need to so something…

"But seriously, what a bastard!"

Akasha giggles at Naruto. "It's alright. If he never did that, then we never would have met. If Isario had been even a halfway decent person and father, I would have refused Shino's offer and then I would have been pawned off as a trophy wife to some family he wished to gain favor with or someone gains his favor."

She puts her arms around his shoulders and kisses him lightly. "Even though he was a terrible person, he was still the one responsible for us meeting. I wouldn't wish for it any other way."

Naruto leans in for another kiss when Moka makes her presence known. Akasha has to fight back, fiercely if I may, the urge to beat down the person who interrupted the moment. With a little help (i.e. restraining) from Naruto, she calms down enough to not turn her daughter into a smear on the wall.

"**If you two are done…I have a grandfather to meet."**

Akasha glares slightly but takes off with Naruto and Moka in tow. She leads them all over the castle, down several dozen flights of stairs, through twenty heavy doors made of the strongest metal known to ma…Yōkai. It helps that each door is magically enhanced several times over to resist spells, physical attacks, make it impossible to teleport through, and an array of other protections that includes seals and traps.

After about an hour of walking and opening doors that only respond to Akasha's yoki signature, they reach a large room. In the middle of the room is a bed. Below and above the bed are very complex seals.

"Don't touch anything. Vampires are most vulnerable while sleeping, like most creatures and my father is no exception. He had me put up these seals so that if anything should happen to me they would wake him but also protect him should the castle be breached."

Naruto sees a pale, tall man with orange-red hair sleeping in the middle of the bed. He is slim but from the looks of things, he isn't lacking in strength.

"Why is he sleeping?"

"Because when you live for twenty thousand years, you would get tired of spending every day in monotony too. He went into hibernation to have something to do when he wakes up. He wanted to be asleep for a thousand years or so but I think this is sufficiently long enough."

Akasha motions for Naruto and Moka to stay still as she approaches the seals. She stops in a smaller circle of seals just outside the large one. She crouches and touches her hand to the seal. Akasha feels a drain on her yoki, however slight it may be against her beyond massive reserves. The seal glows blue for a moment before fading.

With that done, Akasha crosses the circle to her father, the traps safely disabled. She cuts her finger and wipes blood across the lips of the man and steps back. She watches as Shinso stirs, then licks the blood off his lips. His eyes open and looks to Akasha, who is smiling down at him.

"Welcome back Father."

Shinso sits up and Naruto and Moka can see his eyes are the same shade as Akasha's. Shinso feels something different about his daughter as well as two other people in the room. He finds it strange that one of the extra intruders has a nearly identical signature to Akasha.

"How long?"

"495 years, two months, five days."

He eyes her harshly. "And why so early? I requested a thousand years."

Akasha helps him stand. "That is because I want you to meet a few people. Plus things have progressed much faster than originally projected. Any longer and you may not be able to grasp the concept of some of the advancements."

Shinso's eyes flicker to Naruto and Moka. He sends a light glare at Naruto only to soften at Moka, clearly seeing the resemblance to Akasha. He waves Akasha off and stands on his own. He looks to Akasha for introductions.

"First, I would like to introduce you to your granddaughter, Moka. She has just awoken her Shinso blood that I used to save her just after she was born."

Shinso nods to Moka. Then a tense atmosphere descends over the room, a chill that wasn't there before.

Shinso recognizes this man from the descriptions Akasha gave him in detail, now that he has a better look at him. He remembers the heartbroken looks, the era of depression, the despair she felt. And now he stands here before him, the object of his daughter's anguish.

"You maggot! What right do you have to stand here before me?"

Naruto, for one, is shocked at Shino's reaction. He didn't expect him to have that kind of reaction right off the bat.

"You caused my daughter so much pain that she almost never came back! Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you limb from fucking limb!"

Before Naruto can open his mouth and say something stupid, Akasha is in front of Shinso.

"You will NOT touch him! Do not assume to know what is going on _father_. You have no idea what he went through."

Akasha, if nothing else, has a pair of steel balls. No one has ever dared raise their voice to Shinso. Not without getting their heads ripped off. He has a look of fury on his face, one only matched by Akasha herself. She knew he was serious when he cursed and he _never_ curses, not in her hundreds of years of knowing him, of being the one he lets get closest to him.

After a thirty second showdown between father and daughter, Shinso decides that if she feels strong enough to face him without hesitation or second thoughts then he should at least listen.

"Very well, but know this. You tread on very thin ice. It had better be a very good explanation."

Shinso walks past the three. When he leaves, he takes with the chilly atmosphere with him. As soon as he leaves, Naruto lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. He feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Akasha with a tense look on her face.

"I'll deal with him, so don't worry. Just be honest with him when he asks a question. And please don't take it personally. He was the one who helped me through your death. He saw all the phases I went through, even after I got my revenge on my biological family."

Naruto is startled by the last part. "I think you and I need to have a chat about what happened after you got back here."

Akasha mentally slaps herself. She forgot she hadn't told him about that yet. She nods and directs her mate and daughter out of the room.

"I think he wants some time alone for now. He needs time to think and get used to the new world."

Akasha leads them out of the dungeon and up to the main castle. She takes Naruto's arm and turns to Moka.

"Since today is my day, I will take Naruto now."

Moka crosses her arms. **"What am I supposed to do all day then? It isn't like I have school work anymore."**

An evil smirk crosses Akasha's face. She makes a single shadow clone.

"You are going to train. Good luck," she says with a grin that promises a lot of pain for Moka before walking off with Naruto. The creepy thing was that the clone and the real Akasha had the same exact sadistic grin.

"Well come on, the day is a wasting."

Moka follows the clone to a large room that was a ball room that was converted into a training room for the more dangerous training. When they reach the middle of the room, Clone Akasha turns around.

"I assume Issa-teme taught you how to fight, yes?"

Moka nods.

"Forget all of it."

Moka's eyes bulge slightly. **"What's wrong with my fighting style? It works perfectly fine."**

"Sure and your style is his style and you saw how badly he got beaten, even three on one. One trick ponies don't last long. Sure your brawling style is fine for those with less finesse and more of a bull's brain, but against those with other skills, it will not be enough.

"Do you think I'm strong?"

Moka gives her a questioning look. **"Of course. You can beat almost anyone."**

"Good, then learn from me and my experience. Do what I tell you when I tell you. Everything I tell you has a purpose. For now we spar. I wish to see how good you are now. Fight to kill as I will not be pampering you."

Both get into their fighting stances. Moka has on a pair of sweat pants and light blouse while Akasha has on a full dress that matches her hair. Suddenly both disappear. They meet in the middle and exchange blows until Moka gets blasted away by an uppercut.

Akasha appears behind Moka in mid air and smacks her down into the ground, letting some of her frustration from the earlier interruption out. Moka impacts the ground and coughs up some saliva. But she doesn't have time to just sit there. Akasha's foot comes down in an axe kick.

Moka brings up her arms to block the kick and nearly gets both arms broken as a result. The ground cracks and craters under the stress of the blow. Moka has to roll out of the way as Akasha slams a hand covered in lighting into the ground. Instantly, Akasha is on her again.

Moka gets pounded over and over again with heavy hits. Bruises form as quickly as they are disappearing. Her regeneration is the only reason she is still standing. But that doesn't last long. A cloud of ash comes out of Akasha mouth and then detonates, crashing into the wall. This time she coughs up blood.

"Get up."

Moka eyes Akasha's clone. She isn't even breathing hard nor is her dress even wrinkled. It looks just as perfect as if she just put it on.

"**Why? You already beat me."**

"Yes I beat you, but I'm going to break you of that pride."

**With Naruto**

Naruto feels the vibrations through the floor.

"Are you sure about this? I mean she isn't used to this."

Akasha pulls his arm deeper into her chest. "I'm sure. She needs to learn that there are other methods that are far better than hers. Plus she needs to lose the pride that is inherent in all vampires."

They walk through the castle out to a balcony that overlooks a very large garden. Naruto is flabbergasted at all the colors, variety, and sheer beauty of the garden. This isn't at all like Yōkai Academy with the dead plants and morbid personality.

"It's beautiful."

"I ordered its creation almost as soon as father went to hibernation. It was so lifeless here. I missed the green of Konoha, the clean air, the warm breeze. I wanted something that reminded me of the time I spent living in the human world."

Both look over the garden. Naruto can see hundreds of different plants, all very neatly trimmed and arranged. They enjoy the moment with the wind blowing through their hair. It is a very peaceful scene. Naruto pulls Akasha to himself and hugs her to him as he continues to look over the garden.

"You know, I named the garden in honor of you."

Naruto looks surprised and Akasha must know it as she breaks away and points to a stone marker. He can just make out the words of, 'In Remembrance of someone of pure heart and never ending courage. May he live on forever in our hearts.'

"I thought to go back and get your body and move it here so you can have a decent burial site, but thought better of it. I was trying to let you go, not move you closer to me."

Naruto is speechless. How can he respond to that?

He makes a love seat out of yoki and he sits, Akasha practically crawling into his lap just after.

"So what happened after you got here?"

Akasha is silent for a second, collecting her thoughts about how to approach this. She knows that he won't be too happy about her taking revenge on his behalf, but at the time what he thought didn't matter as he was dead, or so she believed.

"After you died...I was a wreck. I didn't eat, couldn't sleep. I couldn't focus on anything besides you and that haunting smile you gave me. I couldn't get you out of my head. This went on for months. I ate only so I wouldn't die, even though I felt like it.

"Father…he saw me suffer and everything I went through. I should have known that he would react that way, but I was too happy that you are alive and with me to think about what he would do. He was the one that got me out of my depression.

"There was one thought besides you in my head. And…" she pauses, hoping that Naruto wouldn't hate or think less of her. Naruto puts his arm around her in support, a silent encouragement to continue. "And that was revenge.

"He used my obsession of revenge to make me productive again, to hold it over me as incentive to do _something_. Two months after he gave me my ultimatum, I infiltrated the Bloodriver Mansion, searched Isario's office and found his dairy. After that…I…I commenced the slaughter."

Akasha tries not to break down as she retells the entire story, not leaving out any details, not even the descriptions of ripping out limbs or the feeling of the blood running down her face and hands, the sweet smell it had.

Naruto doesn't say a word throughout the entire story. She finishes with a brief overview of the battle with Alucard and how her brother had tried to kill her. After that, she skips a lot of points, saying that most if it is just boring parts about ruling and such. The next part was when she got together with Issa.

Naruto didn't particularly want to hear about this topic, but listened all the same.

"Issa is from an old family nearly as old as the Houses of Origin. His family is one that fully embrace the notion that Vampires are the embodiment of perfection, that all others are inferior. The Shuzen family is one that pushed heavily for the war against the Yoko and then for betraying the dragons. That sparked the Yōkai wars.

"Anyways, Issa is a firm believer that the males are superior to females in all ways; that we are required only for reproduction. I knew of his beliefs but chose to ignore them. He would do little things like change the dinner times to his liking, placing himself at the head of the table, saying when I could leave the castle. I put Issa in his place a few times and he dropped his attempts to prove his dominance over me.

"I chose Issa over others because he was the best choice of all the other potentials. I know it is hard to imagine, but there are others far worse than Issa is. He courted me for quite some time. Thirty-five years, it took him to convince me to become his mate, or him to become my mate. And for a while, we both were content with the current arrangement."

Naruto keeps his lips sealed and let Akasha continue.

"I would work here, in my father's home and return to the Shuzen Castle at night. I don't trust anyone in the Vampire realm to live here in my father's house. I lived there and was just glad to be able to spend time with someone more my equal than a servant or parent. Being with Issa…it made me…I wasn't happy as he didn't provide even half of the care and warm feelings you gave me. I…I was content though to just be with someone. It helped lessen the pain of remembering you, to know that I was moving on. But for your sake as well as mine (and my readers) I won't go into any more details about my life back then."

Naruto gives her a little squeeze in thanks as the details of someone else…he forces those thoughts aside and focuses once more on the woman in his arms.

"I met his first daughter, the dark haired one. Her name is Akuha. I never found out who her mother was, nor did she really talk to me much. She has this aura of death about her and always eyed me hungrily like she wanted to eat me. It was quite disturbing. All that I know of her is that she grew up in China as an assassin for a Chinese crime family and is over one hundred years old.

"Things were fine until around ten years into our relationship. I found out that Issa had been cheating on me. He would go out of the castle on 'business' and meet up with another vampire where they had…illicit interactions. I confronted him after he got home from an escapade to the 'bank'. However, he didn't see the problem."

Akasha can feel the ire and anger rolling off Naruto. But mixed in with the strong emotions, a bit of confusion.

"Because Vampires live so long, children are seldom lest we overrun the planet with undying, very powerful creatures. A long time ago when rule was dictated by might, one way to increase your power is to have children…a lot of children. Since females only ovulate at random and unpredictable times, having just one mate is not going to get you many children.

"Men in power had in excess of ten mates back then, and that is a conservative number. It became socially acceptable for the lower classes to do so and so polygamy became acceptable. Issa is one of those that believes he doesn't need the approval of his current mate to engage in…certain activities. He told me that who he slept with was his business.

"I threatened him that I would throw him out, strip him of his title, and take his land, money, and any assets he had if he ever did it again.

"However, Issa had a child with that woman. The child was named Kahlua and lived with us in the castle. Issa wanted the mother to move in as well but I refused. I cared for the child and raised her but it hurt every time I looked at the child, seeing the results of Issa's unfaithfulness. But that is not the fault of the child and I never treated her with distain or malice. I was a mother first, a wife second.

"But then something wonderful happened."

Naruto can feel Akasha's heart soar through her yoki, her sprit lifting. A large smile crosses Akasha's face as she speaks with pride and maternal love.

"My Moka was born. Forty years after the bastard has an affair, I find myself pregnant. I never thought I would find someone to love so much, especially after you died. I loved on Moka with all my heart and soul. Moka became my world. I completely ignored Issa in favor of spending time with someone that loved me just as much as I loved her.

"We did everything together. I would take her to work, we slept in the same bed, I fed and made her food. We went on walks, I read to her, took her shopping, spent every moment I could with her. When she would go over to Mikogami's or Touhou's places I would miss her so much that I couldn't sleep so I had to sleep in her bed.

"For five years, we were inseparable. But then _that_ happened."

A frown crosses Akasha's face.

"I came home one day early after completing my work on overseeing the Vampire Council and found Issa and a woman having sex on my daughter's bed."

Naruto feels the yoki around her swirl with anger as she thinks back. Naruto runs his hand up and down her arm in a comforting way, bringing Akasha back to the present.

"The woman's name was Gyokuro, a member of the Vampire High Council. I was so angry, so furious that they would not only do this again behind my back, but do it in _my_ daughter's room, the very bed my daughter would be sleeping on that night had I not caught them.

"I dragged the woman out by her hair, ignoring her cries of pain and indignation. I didn't care that she was naked or her position or that when I threw her out she landed fifty feet from the door or that I took a chunk of her hair when I tossed her. I told her that if she ever saw her again that she would not be alive by the end of it, no questions asked.

"I know they continued to see each other afterwards because that wench had another child a few years later. Her name is Kokoa."

Akasha takes a calming breath, just glad to be past that particular memory.

"Then I did the same to Issa, though he put up more of a fight. Verbally of course. He would never outright attack me as he isn't that dumb but for a moment I thought he would. Oh how I wish that he would have. It would have made my life so much easier looking back on it had I just snapped his neck and dumped him in acid.

"Following Issa's manual ejection from the castle, I packed my things and Moka's. A half hour later, I was ready to leave when Issa confronted me again. He begged for me to not leave, to keep his title and his children.

"I told him that I wouldn't take his family from him but I was talking Moka with me. I said with a smirk, 'Let's see how long that adulterous whore lets you have sex with her when you have as much standing as a Monstrel.' I was about to leave and pick Moka up from Touhou…"

Akasha's face drops, her bangs coverings her face.

"The next part I wish I could take back. I'm ashamed that Issa was able to convince me to leave Moka behind. I let him put doubt in my mind if I was doing the right thing by taking her away from her home, her familiar settings. He appealed to my maternal instincts to do what is best for her…and used them against me. He knew I wouldn't jeopardize Moka for my own sake. So I left Moka and left myself."

Naruto can do nothing but let the love of his life vent. He tries his best to comfort her, to remind her that it is all in the past.

"Over the next decade, I worked as much as I could; to keep myself busy as to not think of Moka and how she was doing. It didn't matter if it was from the Shinso castle or in the field, in the spot light or from the shadows. I did all I could to keep tabs on her but Issa shut me out."

Akasha finishes and Naruto is silent for a while, processing the information, just as she had done. So she settles for holding him tight and trying to hold down her negative thoughts. As the silence goes on, she starts to really worry. She heart hammers in her chest and her stomach goes cold. She jumps when he shifts, signifying that he is done thinking.

"Well that was quiet the tale. I don't really even know where to begin." He pauses for a moment before turning to Akasha with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I actually found the site where Alucard was killed. I don't know how long he was dead, but I couldn't follow the yoki because the area was so saturated with it. Gure couldn't follow the smell because of the decaying and charred flesh.

"I knew you had been there though. I felt your yoki, so I knew you were alive."

Akasha for her part is shocked that he was there not but days after she was.

"But as for the…revenge…I…I feel disappointed but my mind is saying that I have no right to judge you. You grew up in a different culture with different morals, so can't judge you by my morals. But I'm also happy that the people responsible got what they deserved.

"And about Issa…why didn't you take his title?"

Akasha looks away for a moment. "I just couldn't…not with another child on the way and especially with Moka staying there. I feel terrible that he got me to doubt myself and leaving Moka to fend for herself."

Naruto puts his arm around Akasha. "He is a monster. He used your child to save his own status. And don't worry about him. If he shows his face around here again, I'll kill him myself."

Akasha gives him a smile, albeit a small one. Both look out over the garden again, feeling both conflicted and content, a contradiction all on its own. Neither want to break the comfortable silence as they work out their emotions, so they sit and watch the garden sway with the wind.

Neither of them sense Shinso on the ledge above them, listening in on their conversation.

**With Moka**

Moka peels herself out of the wall again, only for the wall she was just in to explode in a shower of brick chips that lodge into her skin. She grits her teeth and pulls the shrapnel out of her skin and turns to face her mother…or at least her doppelganger.

"**You're enjoying this aren't you? This is some sort of revenge, isn't it?"**

The dust clears and Akasha is standing there with a blank expression.

"I won't lie. At some level, yes I'm enjoying this but not for the reasons you think. I find it funny and fun to bring other's down to size, to realize they are just another link on the food chain. But it also hurts. I don't want to hurt you musume, but you need to get some humility. I'm going to do this every day…or every other day until you get some. Just like my father did with me."

Yes, Akasha had fallen into the same arrogance as her kin, just not as bad even though she has something to back it up with. In fact, it was right after Alucard that she came down with the arrogance. So Shinso decided to literally beat some humility into her.

Moka doesn't know how to respond to that.

"This also has the added benefit of knowing where your limits are. So far we haven't hit it. So let's continue.

**Time Skip – Next Day**

Naruto and Akasha wake up tangled together in the bed. Both are quite comfortable with where they are, wrapped in the warm embrace of each other. Unfortunately, they had things to be doing.

"We have to get up. It's Moka's day with me."

Akasha's only response is to groan and hold him tighter. Naruto enjoys the possessiveness but it wouldn't be fair to Moka to stay like this all day. He brings his arms lower to her hips and hugs her to him for a second…before tickling her.

She gasps and laughs at the sensation. Nobody before has tickled her…or dared to. She tries to fight him off, but he is relentless. Naruto moves his nimble fingers around from her hips to the back of her knees to under her chin to the back of her neck.

"Say uncle," he chides.

"N…Never!"

Naruto moves his fingers as she continues to laugh. He finds her laughter intoxicating. If he had to listen to one sound for the rest of his life, it would be her laugh. Maybe it is because she doesn't laugh normally outside of a giggle or maybe because her voice is that melodious, he doesn't know. But at this point it doesn't matter.

Naruto pours on the tickles, brushing the area just under her armpits, right where the biceps naturally hit when up against the side of the torso. Akasha lets out a very loud laugh, much louder than normal. So Naruto attacks that spot on both sides. Akasha thrashes about, trying to get him to stop, but no avail.

"I said say uncle!"

Despite her pride, she is forced to surrender after a few more seconds of anguished tickling.

"U…Uncle! UNCLE!" she half shrieks half laughs.

Naruto continues his assault for another few seconds before stopping. Naruto looks at Akasha, who has a hard blush from laughing so hard, and sees she is a little short of breath. Her chemise is now ruffled and wrinkled a long with her hair. With said garment being partially see-through, he can see a slight glean of sweat from their 'tussle'. Naruto finds the sight breathtaking and dead sexy.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asks in a husky voice that sends shivers up Akasha's spine.

She sits up and puts a hand on his chest and leans close. "Yes, but I'll never tire of hearing it."

Their lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss. They soon break apart, but keep close to each other.

"Do you have to go?" she asks with pleading eyes.

"You know I do. You made this schedule and it would be unfair to go back on your word now. Besides, she needs time to adjust to all this."

Akasha lowers her head and nods. She knew from the start this wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies. With tremendous effort, she peels herself away from Naruto only to flop flat on the bed. She suppresses a smirk when she sees Naruto struggle not to lie next to her and snuggle up to her.

"You're killing me."

Akasha chuckles and rolls over and exits the bed, Naruto following suit. As Akasha showers and then changes with the help of some maids, Naruto gets dressed from some clothing she had scrounged around for. And by scrounging, she means she sent some servants to a tailor with Naruto's sizes (1) and returned with ten dress shirts, four very pricy suits, fifteen dress pants, five pairs of dress shoes, two tuxedos, and the entire silk tie rack.

Naruto finds the clothes rather stuffy as he had been wearing clothes made of yoki before and loose clothing at that. But he wears it because Akasha wants him to and right now, he needs as many brownie points with Shinso as he needs.

Akasha steps out of the closet, wearing a form fitting, light brown dress pants with black heels. On the top she has a purple silk blouse that is loose enough to downsize her bust but tight enough around the collar to prevent any free shows when she bends over. Her hair is wrapped in an elegant bun along with dangling diamond earrings.

She stops and takes a look at Naruto and cat whistles.

He is also wearing dress pants, but his are totally black with matching dress shoes. His shirt is a silk maroon, button down dress shirt. He has the top two buttons undone, showing his muscled chest. The sleeves are rolled up twice and wearing an equally expensive watch on his left wrist.

All in all, his look makes her feeling a little hot…just like her outfit is doing to him.

"You look amazing," he says, slightly dumbfounded.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she says, coming up behind him and hugging him.

"What are you doing today?" he asks her.

"I have to go to America to settle a territory dispute. Three D-Class races want the rights to a mine that goes into all their territories. It is reaching a boiling point as it would bring in a lot of money."

"How long will it take?"

Akasha smirks. "Yōkai are different than humans. I'll go there, the leaders will fight it out and the winner gets the rights to the mine. I'm there to enforce and make sure that nothing is going on behind the scenes. I should be home in time for dinner."

Naruto turns around and hugs her back. He closes with a short kiss. "Be safe and have a good time."

Akasha chuckles at his worrying over her. "I'll be sure to kick ass. I'll see you later Naruto."

She saunters out of the room, purposefully giving Naruto a show of her swaying hips and ass.

"Damn tease," he mutters as he leaves the room too and goes to Moka's. He knocks on the door but it doesn't open.

"Moka, it's time to get up."

No answer. Naruto frowns and opens the door. His frown goes further when he realizes that the door had been locked and he had just broken the handle. Another reason for Shinso not to like him.

"Moka?

He hears a groan from under the bed and Naruto pulls the covers back to see a very bruised Moka still asleep, a true testament to how much Akasha punished her body. Moka is still in the clothes she wore yesterday. Naruto's eyes soften and gently caresses her face. Her eyes shoot open and makes to grab the offending hand, which he lets her. Her grip is crushing but Naruto can take it.

"Good morning."

Moka's grip relaxes as she groans, recognizing the voice.

"**Go away."**

Naruto chuckles, remembering the day after Jiraiya had started teaching him. He was beaten into the ground and was more bruised than Moka is now. Jiraiya had taken to drenching Naruto with icy water to get him up. Though he can't do what Jiraiya did for obvious reasons.

"Come on Moka-chan. You need to eat. I know you're tired and hurting but trust me when I say that it will get better. Maybe not today and definitely not tomorrow, but your body will adjust. You just have to bear through it now."

Moka groans again and tries to turn over but Naruto blocks her. She tries to fight him off but between her soreness and his strength, she is fighting a losing battle. After a few minutes and more words of encouragement, Moka sits up.

Her now green eyes are blurry with sleep and rests her head on Naruto's shoulder and tries to go to sleep again. However, his chuckling is making that difficult.

"**Stop that."**

Naruto laughs harder, making Moka hit him with no power as her muscles are too sore.

"Oh come on. You have to admit that it's a little funny."

Moka though doesn't think it's so funny. She slides off her uncooperative pillow and plops down on her bed. Not such a good idea as she hisses in pain when her back gently hits the bed. But that is all it takes to aggravate her largest bruise on her back.

Moka arches her back in pain but the sudden new angle causes her stomach, shoulders, and neck to hurt at the same time. The new pain makes her drop back to the bed, the old pain in her back becoming new again. Her tired and hurting body just collapses and rides out the pain out.

When the pain finally stops, Moka is breathing hard and lightly sweating. Naruto looks on with empathy and sympathy.

"There is a technique my teacher taught me after many beatings like the one you had. Will you let me help you?"

Moka looks at Naruto questioningly but her recent experience has her strongly considering his help.

Naruto smiles softly when Moka nods her head.

"Now to do this, I need to see the area that's bruised. That means I need to see your stomach, shoulders, back, neck, and whatever else is sore."

Naruto waits to see how she will react. He is surprised when, instead of freaking out like another pink haired girl he knew hundreds of years ago, Moka blushes deeply. Naruto face burns when Moka slowly pulls up her tattered and torn shirt above her head.

It is Naruto's turn to blush deeply as Moka's bra covered chest is revealed to him. But Moka isn't done. She painfully sits up and rips her already ruined pants off, leaving her in a matching pair of underwear. Even if Moka is fifteen, her body is absolutely amazing. Any man would be blessed to see it, much less allowed to touch.

With the obstructive clothing out of the way, Naruto sees the deep and ugly rainbow colored bruises that adorn her skin. The worst of the bruising is on her stomach and lower chest area, right above her diaphragm.

Naruto swallows the lump in his throat and forces himself to look in her eyes, which if he is honest with himself is very difficult.

"O…ok. The technique only works when I run my hands over the affected areas while I use my yoki to encourage rapid healing. Is that ok with you?"

'Well it isn't exactly what Jiraiya taught me, but close enough.'

Not only is Moka's face burning from being mostly naked in front of her chosen mate but from embarrassment. But it isn't from being exposed. No, it is that as much as she wants her mate's help in making her feel better, it that she _requires_ his help.

Her pride over the last twelve hours has been battered and beaten down. If a doppelganger of her mother can beat her down that badly, things need to change. Not only that but to be beaten bad enough to be so tired, sore, and bruised even after eight hours of constant regeneration shows just how much improvement she needs. And that is the biggest shot to her pride, knowing that her combat prowess(2) is now subpar.

Moka's eyes meet his and she nods her head. Again Naruto swallows the lump in his throat as he channels yoki into his hands.

He starts on her legs, slowly rubbing his hands over her smooth legs. His yoki seeps into her skin and the results are slow but encouraging. Is also has the effect of making sure that the skin doesn't become chaffed and raw from the constant rubbing.

Despite being a pervert, Naruto learned one thing from Jiraiya regarding women that he will be forever grateful for: massages. Jiraiya had him study the female body's nervous system and muscle structure.

From underneath his hands, Naruto hears Moka groan in appreciation as the large and dark bruises slowly fade away. He works his way up from her shins to her lower thighs and eventually into her upper and _*cough*_ inner thighs. That was awkward as Naruto has Moka _*cough*_ spread her legs slightly as to get the areas without _*cough*_ touching anything _*cough*_ forbidden.

Though Moka didn't mind one bit. Her mind is lost to the pleasant sensations as Naruto works her muscles and bruises. She even felt disappointed when Naruto didn't touch her there and make her scream his name but then pushed that down fiercely as she isn't ready for something like that…not yet anyways. She is pushing it by letting him do this.

Naruto slowly works up her incredible body, glad to be past her legs. He could have sworn that he heard a groan of disappointment when he skipped her pelvis and went straight for her stomach. But he himself is having a tough time controlling his bodily reactions. His pants are so tight they could burst at any moment from just running his hands over a woman's body. In his defense, Moka has the body of a goddess but still his first time at being this close to being intimate with someone.

Naruto passes the stomach and up to just under her breasts, very glad she wore a bra. The tension seems to grow as their bodies react to touching and being touched in such an intimate way.

"So…uh…what do you like to do?"

Moka cranes an eye open to look at him. It is clear he is nervous and slightly uncomfortable and it trying to alleviate it. She just wants to enjoy the massage but goes along with it even though he has already asked her this. It is kind of fun to see him in such a flustered state.

"**Not much. I never really had much of a childhood. Before my mother abandoned me, I would go to work with her or go shopping with her. I still like to shop, even though until recently, I never got to go as me. My other self was always the one to do the shopping and before Tsukune came along, I never paid attention much to what my other self did."**

"What about Tsukune made you pay attention?"

Moka scowls. **"Because the moment he took the Rosary off for the first time, I had been asleep and suddenly there I was in control of my body for the first time in ten years. I was cranky and needed to stretch. However when I smelled him, I knew that he was lusting after me and add to the fact he is human…I knew he liked my other self and was scared shitless by me. After I fought the Monstrel, I resealed myself with a warning to him. I left to think and keep watch over my body and to make sure that human didn't do anything to it."**

Naruto is silent as he works. He has moved from her torso to her left arm, working his yoki and magical fingers.

"You know…you shouldn't be so hard on your mother. She told me what happened and she was doing what she thought best for you at the time. Her decision to leave you was the hardest thing to do and she beats herself up daily for it. It would mean a lot to me if you would forgive her."

Moka's eyes flash. **"So I'm supposed to forgive her just like that? Memories and wounds don't go away so quickly…" **Moka starts strong but ends no more than a whisper.

"No they don't. You saw how your mother reacted to me when she first saw me at Shuzen Castle. Her feelings were brought back and after five hundred fifty nine years were strong enough to have such a violent reaction. I didn't expect you to drop it or forget it. I'm saying that you should give her a chance to get to know her again and to find out why she did what she did."

Moka has nothing to say so she stays silent.

"Turn over please."

It is a simple command and one that Moka is hesitant to follow only because she knows how much pain it is going to cause her. However, she pushes through the debilitating thoughts and turns over.

Much to her great surprise, it is much easier and doesn't hurt half as much as before. Moka doesn't say anything as Naruto gets to work. He does the same pattern: start with the legs and work up. He doesn't talk as he believes that Moka is thinking about his last words.

However, he reaches a problem.

"Moka…there is a large bruise right on your ass. In order to get to it…"

He trails off since Moka knows what that means.

"**Go ahead"**

Naruto isn't surprised but what he can't see is the enormous blush on her face, chest, and neck which is hidden by her hair. Naruto, also blushing, slips his fingers into the waistband on opposite sides of her hips and slowly slides them down. Moka lets out a hiss of pain as the cloth is dragged across sensitive flesh.

If Naruto's raging hard on had gone away at all, it was back to full mast. Moka's smooth yet firm posterior is tantalizing and all his. He slowly pushes his hands forward and starts to knead the sensitive skin and muscles.

He doesn't know why but he feels great satisfaction as he does this, as he 'plays' with her ass. He can hear Moka moan in appreciation and push against his hands. Then…then he smells it.

Her arousal hits him like a train hitting a car. It is so powerful and enticing that he is nearly floored by it, totally unprepared. His enhanced senses magnify the aerial ambrosia. He fights his instincts to take Moka and drive himself into her.

Luckily for him though, his mental control far exceeds his body when it comes to females. After all, the only difference between self aware beings and animals is the ability to control their instincts.

Naruto hurries and soon is slipping her underwear back into place, again eliciting a frustrated groan from Moka.

Then Naruto starts working on her back. From the top of her hips to the base of her neck is one solid bruise of grotesque colors like yellow and brown. A little more than halfway up, Naruto had to unclasp Moka's bra, who had decided to just get rid of the garment all together. It was with a red face that Naruto finished her back and moved to her arms.

He was having a hard time not looking at the squashed flesh of Moka's sizable breasts from the side. The soft flesh pokes out slightly from underneath her body, making Naruto wonder just how large they are. He could imagine what they looked like from the front but declines from actually doing so.

With her arms, back, legs, and torso done, Naruto only has to work on her neck.

When he touches her neck softly, he feels Moka tense. Unknown to him, the neck is something that Vampires won't let others touch…ever. It goes beyond simple survival instinct, something deeper, more engrained into them. It is nearly spiritual in the way Vampires _revere_ the neck and all it symbolizes, second only to how Vampires regard blood.

The neck is first and foremost considered holy grounds. It holds the strongest artery of blood, the purest blood as it brings it to the brain, which requires more nutrients, more oxygen than other parts of the body. It is the richest source, the strongest pulse point being so close to the heart.

At worst, the neck is a liability. Being combat driven, the neck is the weakest part of their bodies. The muscles, structure, and bones are the weakest of the body. Only to add to the liability is its importance. All food, drink, and air must pass through it as does all the nerves connecting from the brain to all parts of the body. To make a point, four of the five senses are located in your head. If one were to get a hold of an enemy's neck, the battle would be over instantly. Too easy for a battle driven species to like.

It is exceedingly rare for Vampires to allow anyone to touch their neck. To do so is grounds for battle and death. Even Vampires who have been mates for centuries don't let others touch it. It is the ultimate source of intimacy and trust to allow another to touch your neck, something the Vampires aren't too key on is trusting one another since backstabbing is a common occurrence.

Vampires as a whole look out for 'number one' first and often without many or no hints of remorse and regret.

Naruto catches Moka's sudden tension and decides to back off and ask Akasha about it later. He withdraws his hands, allowing Moka to subconsciously relax.

"That is it. I'll let you get dressed and then meet me in the dining hall ok?"

He sees Moka's green eyes on him and nods once. Moka lets out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and sits up with a pillow against her chest as he leaves the room, her emotions very unstable from what had just happened.

'Why does he make me feel like I can trust him so much and be so forward? I would have never gone and stripped down to my underwear, much less topless, in front of a male before so why now?'

She climbs out of bed, reveling in the fact that her body is now bruise free and is no longer sore anymore. She feels revitalized now that her body doesn't have to combat itself to even move. Moka walks over to her walk in closet, dropping the pillow along the way. She had discovered yesterday that the closet was full of expensive clothing that looked like it was tailored for her specifically down to her new bust size, hip size, and torso lengths.

Moka showers quickly, marveling at the bathroom once again. It is clear that no expense was spared. She hops into the shower and sees that the body wash and shampoo/conditioner are also expensive brands. She could get used to living here.

After the shower, Moka picks out a darker dress that dips moderately into her cleavage without showing too much. It is shorter than the other dresses, coming down to just above her knee. It has white lace that goes around the edges of the bottom, long sleeves, and cleavage. She has some maids come in and pull her hair into a very long French braid after a very thorough brushing. The last part of her outfit is a pair of moderately high black heels that have straps that work their way up to her ankle.

Moka walks down the hallway with grace and poise that was almost literally beaten into her by her father. Her heels make quick clicking noises as she crosses the expansive castle at a brisk pace. She soon arrives at the dining hall and finds Naruto sitting with steaming plates of food.

"Good morning. You look great by the way."

Moka forces down a blush and takes to the opposite side of the table from her chosen mate. The action garners a raised eyebrow from said mate but he leaves it along.

"So how are you feeling?"

Moka looks up as she dishes out polite servings of food on her plate.

"**Much better. Thank you."**

Naruto shoots her a smile.

"I'm glad I could help."

An awkward silence falls over the two as they eat. Naruto, being the foreword person he is, decides to break the tension.

"So how did it go yesterday?"

Moka sends him a scalding glare.

"**How do you think it went? She beat me within an inch of my life! How is that going to help me?"**

Naruto sighs. As intelligent as Moka is, she still has a lot to learn.

"It helps in the fact that you now have an appreciation for those you beat. Akasha doesn't like beating you like that but over time, and you learn the proper way to do things, you will start to match her. On the plus side, you now have experience with a foe with far more power, experience, and smarter than you. You have now can endure a massive amount of injuries now since your body knows what a true beating is."

Moka is silent as she eats. She hadn't thought about it that way.

"Everyone starts out like you. An upstart kid thinking they can take on the world. The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Moka doesn't answer, knowing that Naruto already knows what her answer will be.

"It was for me. I was the dead last, the dumbest of my ninja class for a while. Everyone had someone else to help them with things like history and Taijutsu. But I ignored that and became loud and brash without anything to back it up. You see, I grew up alone and attention starved. I would shout out that I would be the next Hokage and that I would kick anyone's ass who says differently.

"Then I got a break."

A smile breaks out over Naruto's face.

"I got the best thing that ever happened to me. I got a teacher, someone who truly cared about and for me. He taught me how to cook, talk with others, survive in the wild, when to hold my tongue, how to spy properly. That and he also beat my ass whole sale. I've never had such an ass whipping. It hurt my pride to be so beaten down like I wasn't worth even being a smudge on his shoes."

Naruto lets out a chuckle.

"Be glad. You have near instant regeneration and leagues ahead of where I was in terms of abilities."

Moka lets herself smile at Naruto's story.

"**I…I guess that is true. Tell me a story of your travels."**

Naruto raises an eyebrow but relents.

"Sure. Let's go for a walk though. It's a beautiful day outside and it would be a shame to waste it."

Soon enough, both are walking down the hallway towards the garden that Akasha showed him yesterday. Naruto has his hands in his pocket while Moka, surprisingly, has her left arm around his and her head on his shoulder. Not that he minds at all.

Both are content to just be silent as they walk down the halls. Moka though, has no idea where they are going but doesn't really mind.

They reach the garden and Moka's mind is blown away. This is the most beautiful and sophisticated garden she has ever seen!

Naruto smiles seeing the awed expression on Moka's face.

"I didn't know you liked gardens."

Moka looks at him with an unreadable expression and drags him forward, intent on exploring the vast garden.

"**Most don't. I don't think that a single person knows it. It started as a get away from the little get togethers my father used to make me go to. He paraded me around like trophy, using not only my looks but my heritage to garner potential alliances that would vastly benefit him. I would escape to the gardens of the various castles and eventually gained an appreciation for them."**

"Would you like to learn how to garden?"

Moka gives it some thought.

"**It would be nice to have a hobby. It might be enjoyable."**

Naruto briefly glances at Moka.

"I'm sure Akasha would love to teach you."

Naruto feels Moka go stiff at the sound of her mother's name before relaxing. Moka stops walking and took him right in the eye.

"**Look, I appreciate you trying to help, I really do. But this is something that she and I have to do on our own. I just can't forgive and forget something like that over night. I know I can but it will take time."**

Naruto nods. "I know but it still hurts to see you tense at the very mention of her name. I don't want you two to fight, especially over me. It's clear as day to me that both of you love each other still but there is so much bad air between you two."

Moka lets Naruto's arm go and walks a little ways away.

"**Before all this, she and I were very close. We would do everything together. I don't remember too much but I remember always feeling safe and warm and love. She and I were inseparable. I would even go to work with her sometimes just to be near her. Then one day, she took me to a friend of hers to spend some time with kids my age and she never came to pick me up.**

"**I always wondered why she left. My father would tell me that she didn't love me anymore and couldn't stand the sight of me. While I didn't completely believe that, some part of that got to me. I wondered why she abandoned me. Did she not love me? Was she forced to? Did she think of me as expendable? Was this some sort of sick game that she derives pleasure seeing little children heartbroken?**

"**I can't remember having more happiness than in the first five years of my life. Then I go to a friend's of hers and then she leaves me with my **_**father**_**."** She nearly spits the name out. **"When I got older, I stopped asking when she would come back. At age ten, I left my father, saying I wished to find her. And I somewhat did but more than that, I used it to get away from him. When I say 'me' or 'I', I mean Outer Moka but since she reflects my own emotions most of the time, I feel like it was me."**

Naruto listens to her vent. Without saying a word knowing that one wrong sound, word, or movement will make her close back up again.

"**I went to the human world. I hated it there almost as much as with my father. I had no friends, no home, no parents. I lived from church to church in different cities, never staying for more than a semester at a school. I had to at least keep up the appearance of searching. For five years, I never stayed in one place, never having friends, always getting picked on because I was smarter and prettier than everyone else."**

She takes in a deep breath and crosses her arms.

"**I eventually came to Yōkai Academy. It was the last straw before I would have to give up and return to the Shuzen castle to be my father's tool like my sisters before and after me. It was only supposed to be temporary as I played on the relationship between the Headmaster and **_**her**_** to grant me entrance. But once there, I made friends. Well, the other Moka found friends. I never counted them as such because I was never out long enough to find out anything about them. **

"**And now…now she shows up and I don't know what to think. I'm happy and confused and angry and relieved and half a dozen other emotions. I can't make sense of it all right now. I'm not even sure if I want to speak with her as part of me is very resentful of her while another part wants me to run into her arms and cry like no time has passed since I was five.**

"**I finally had a place**_** I**_** started to feel like I belong and not just my other self. I found myself falling for someone I would be lucky to have as a mate and husband and to have strong children with. Then everything gets tossed upside down and shaken up. **

"**Why did she have to share? Why couldn't she choose either way? Things would have been so much simpler had she done that. Not to mention her beating my ass, meeting my grandfather, finding out my chosen mate is in love with my mot…**_**her**_**…the woman he has been searching for, and for over five hundred years at that.**

"**I…I don't know what to think. All these have come at me within days and…and I don't have any idea what to think or say or act. Everything I thought I knew has now been turned upside down, had water splashed on it, and had its blood drained."**

Moka falls silent, leaving a tense feeling in the air. Naruto leaves to think for a few minutes before walking up behind her and wraps his arms just above her bust and pulls her into a hug. Moka stiffens slightly before relaxing against him.

"I can't begin to understand what you are feeling but I'll do my best to help you. If you need to talk or just vent, I'm all ears."

He feels Moka nod into his arms before untangling herself. She turns to walk down the garden and grips his hand, signaling she wants his company. They walk hand in hand as they explore the garden with many plants Moka does and doesn't recognize. The garden is immaculately groomed and maintained which brings out the best in the plants.

"**Tell me a story,"** Moka asks suddenly.

"What kind of story?" Naruto asks her.

Moka shrugs and continues to walk down the garden.

"**I don't care; I just want to hear one."**

Naruto grins.

"So one time at a brothel…"

"**NOT a story like that,"** Moka growls out.

Naruto laughs at Moka's expression. "Sorry, but that was too good to pass up." Sigh. "Let's see. How about the time I had to turn into a bra in order to get to a target?"

Moka's only response is to hit him on the arm.

"Ow! Hey, that story is true. I Henged into a bra at a department store and waited for three days for the target's wife only using my yoki to keep myself from dehydrating and starving. Finally she picked me up and took me home. And no, she didn't wear me. That night, I killed her husband and then turned back into the bra and waited to be packed up and taken out of the house and then left."

By the end of the story, Moka's eyebrow is twitching.

"**And how long ago was this?"**

"About sixty years."

"**I guess I have to choose since the only ones you are going to pick are perverted. Tell me one that has action and involves you **_**saving**_** someone this time instead of killing."**

Naruto's mouth drops open.

"You can't be serious? You know how difficult it will be to choose a story like that to tell?" Moka is about to ask if he really has that few when Naruto continues. "I can't count how many people I've saved from either fire or car wreck or falling off a cliff, or the victim of a random crime. Seriously, I have saved thousands possibly tens of thousands.

"But I guess I could tell you about the time I 'saved' a Formula One racer from a Yuki-Onna and then had to drive his car Hendged as him."

He gets a nod from Moka. He directs them to a bench and both sit before he continues.

"Well, it started out in north eastern in Barcelona, Spain. I was searching there for Akasha. I felt a yoki spike not too far from the Pyrenees Mountain range. Anyways, I got curious and followed the signature for a while until I came up on a woman dragging a man through the wilderness just outside the city. The man was completely encased in ice and the woman had ice claws out and dug into the ice as she is dragging him.

"So I intervened and saved the man. Of course the Yuki-Onna wasn't about to give up her 'prospective mate' so she defended the man. The odd thing is that she used some type of snowball gun and let me tell you, it hurt like a bitch.

"However, I had enough and beat her quickly once I started to use fire. She gave up and wanted to flee. However, I caught her so this kind of thing didn't happen again. She explained to me that her race is dying. Decreased years of fertility have ravaged the numbers of her people. So they came up with this current method. They abduct humans, have sex with them long enough to ensure pregnancy, mostly while unconscious and in the most convenient place, then 'release' them out into the wild.

"Of course that only works with females. Males usually have sex with as many women as possible in the few short years they are fertile but with the dwindling numbers of males, they are forced to use humans.

"I believe Mizore is a Yuki-Onna is she not?" Naruto asks Moka, stopping his story.

"**Yes and she is pining after Tsukune's attention just like everyone else but myself. Well, Omote won't anymore since she doesn't exist anymore…"**

Naruto can hear the sadness in her voice. He can understand that. The person who has protected her from harm both physically and emotionally for more than two thirds of her life, the one who has been there for her as a pseudo friend at times. The one person who has always stuck by her even if she never had a chance not to.

Naruto doesn't know how to respond to her words, so he continues his story.

"So I didn't know what to do with that kind of explanation. Then she asks me if _I_ would give her children. Obviously I said no but I couldn't deny the woman her need to procreate. I thawed out the man and talked with him. He was surprisingly ok with it. He went with her willingly under the condition that after she was finished with him, she would take him back should he want to. As in insurance policy, I placed a Hendged clone into the guy's jacket.

"After that, I transformed into the guy she stole and turns out that he was a Formula One race driver. He was there to race in the Spanish Grand Prix of 1975 at Montjuïc circuit on April 27th. His name was Jochen Mass, a german driving a McLaren Ford driving a total 75 laps. Anyways, long story short, I ended up winning because the lead car hit a barrier, exploded, then landed in the crowd. The race was called then and there and I was in second place at the time."

Moka has a horrified expression on her face.

"Four were killed and another dozen injured. The driver recovered and drove again and from what I saw, the crash wasn't his fault. A piece of the car broke off during a turn.

"After everything, Jochen thanked me profusely. Apparently, he decided to stay with his Yuki-Onna woman and race on the side. He should be in his mid sixties now and I believe he has three children with the woman, though I never learned her name."

Moka smiles at the happy ending. Stories are so much better when they end well. Well, when they end with her definition of a happy ending and not her father's. His happy ending is he ends up with everything and everyone has nothing. That and a lot of blood and sex. The more the better.

Moka shakes off those morbid thoughts and smiles at Naruto.

"**Thank you for the story. It was a good story. I want to hear more but not now. I think a story a day will do."**

"Sure. Oh, before I forget. I can help you with your training. After Akasha finishes with your 'overhaul', you'll need to be taught properly. I can help you with your physical training while Akasha helps you with your yoki. She is a better teacher since she was born with it, making it completely natural for her to use and manipulate unlike me. While I have gotten accustomed to it, I will never be near her level of manipulation."

Moka has a mixture of a frown and a smirk on her face like it can't decide what it wants to do.

"**That seems fair. Could you get her to lighten up a little bit and take it easier on me? I don't like the feeling of helplessness when I'm not able to even stand."**

Naruto chuckles.

"I know the feeling. A couple of days after I become the next Nine Tails, my body was having a hard time adjusting to the yoki and was bed ridden for weeks. By body had to relearn its limits and while they were far greater than before, it still hurt like a bitch."

Moka smiles at his attempt to make a joke.

"**Naruto…" **Said male turns his full attention to her. **"I want to thank you for helping me in this…difficult time. It would have been much more difficult without you."**

Moka gets on her tip toes and kisses him on the cheek. Naruto goes red and absentmindedly rubs the spot she kissed him, making her do a rare giggle. He shakes it off after a few seconds and his face drops a little.

"And if it weren't for me, your mother would be free to fix her relationship with you without distractions. All I am doing is making things worse by being someone you both want and it is causing tension between you two. Normally, I would do all I could to rectify the situation. But that would mean leaving and it wouldn't solve the problem, just make it worse."

Moka gives his arm a gentle squeeze. She suddenly hops off the bench, making him look intently at her. She stretches, allowing him to roam her body with his eyes. She is both irked and happy that his eyes stay on hers.

"**All that talking made me hungry. Let's go find something to eat."**

**Scene Shift**

Akasha makes it home around three. Her sour expression deters most from asking questions or hesitating at all in obeying her command. She strides in the door and sees Moka and Naruto chatting at the dinner table with smiles on their faces. At least they had a good day.

She closes the door a little harder than she meant to, drawing attention to herself. Naruto looks over at her and smiles at her, though she can see his worry at her expression and attitude.

"Don't mind me. I'm just passing through."

She moves to go through the dining hall and to the kitchens for something to eat. She would prefer Naruto's blood but he is busy and she doesn't want to seem like she is trying to interrupt Moka's time.

As she exits, she again slams the door unintentionally. She growls at herself for losing her composure like this. She moves quickly to the kitchen and has the chief make her food. She is just exiting when she is intercepted.

"Aka-chan, what's wrong?"

She whirls around and before Naruto can do anything, she has her fangs in the side of his throat. He goes ramrod straight at the unexpected 'assault' but does nothing to interrupt her. He lets her drink her fill and even after she retracts her fangs, she still is flush against him.

"What's wrong?" he tries again. When she backs away from him, he sees her disheveled clothes. He growls at whoever attempted to hurt her.

"I was practically ambushed. Once there, the delegations started and I heard each of their sides. But each one kept interrupting each other and squabbling and bickering with one another. I had to break up more than a dozen fights between the leaders. Eventually I got fed up and told them that the last one standing wins.

"They fought it out for a while and when one of them won, the other two decided to attack him together but this time with help. So I had to jump in and stopped the fighting for a while. That is until one tried to sneak up on me. I knocked him out quickly but that might as well have been a gunshot to start a race.

"They mobbed me and the leader who won just disappeared and left me to deal with four dozen frenzied monsters. And while I could take them all easily, they tried very hard. It took me a full hour to knock all of them into unconsciousness. Now I have to punish all three of them. Two for attacking me and not abiding by my rules and one for running in which he had a responsibility to help me."

During her explanation, Naruto had walked behind her and started to massage and rub her shoulders and just below her neck. Akasha leans into his touch and turns into jelly.

"Mmm, that feels good."

Naruto grins and is about to move to her neck when this morning's happening with Moka hits his mind.

"Hey, Aka-chan?"

She doesn't respond immediately, too engrossed in his wondrous hands.

"Yes?"

"Would you let me touch your neck?"

Akasha's hands stop his from moving. She turns to face him with a questioning expression.

"Of all the questions to ask, why that one?"

Naruto swallows a lump of saliva.

"Well, this morning, I had to use a technique that Jiraiya taught me to heal sore and bruised muscles on Moka." Akasha flinches when he says this, however, Naruto doesn't stop. "When I got to her neck, she tensed so I felt it alone. Do you know why she did that?"

Akasha sighs. It isn't like he knows it and it was bound to happen sometime as he didn't grow up in Vampiric society.

"Naruto, it is very rare for a Vampire to let another touch their neck. My own parents never went near each other's. Do you know why I bite you on the neck and not somewhere else?"

Naruto pauses to think for a second.

"To Vampires, the neck is something special," Akasha starts when Naruto doesn't know. "It is instinctual, built into us as both a defense mechanism and a kind of reverence to the neck. You don't know it but the neck is pretty our holy ground, the place where every Vampire feeds from and it has almost a spiritual meaning for us. To allow one to touch your neck, you're putting the most absolute trust in someone.

"I never let Issa get near mine nor me near his. I can't remember a time when I ever saw another Vampire allow their neck to be touched willingly. When it does happen, it is mostly in combat but only in the most humiliating or desperate ways. It is considered a humiliating move or a desperation tactic to go for the neck."

Naruto nods at the information.

"So that means I should stay away from your neck then."

Akasha frowns at his disheartened tone. She walks forward and stuns him as she takes his hands and places them around her neck. She takes in his wide eyes and she stares back with complete trust in her eyes.

"There is no place on my body that is off limits to you. I love you and I want to share the rest of my eternal existence with you. If that is to work, then we have to trust each other without restraint, without question, without hesitation. I want you to never have to be careful about touching me or worrying that you did something wrong.

"If you wish it, I will give you my all…no you already have everything I have, own, or will ever possess."

Naruto is dumfounded and deeply touched by her words. It is this moment that he realizes and truly believes that he made the right choice to pursue her across time and space, just to be with her again. He pulls her close and kisses her with as much passion and love he can muster.

Naruto kisses her for all she is worth. He leaves her mouth, getting a whimper from her but travels down to her neck and sucks on her pulse point. Her eyes widen at the sensation. She never expected her neck to be so sensitive and a hot spot for her.

She moans and grasps Naruto hair and pulls him closer. He responds by pushing her against a wall, gently I might add and increases the suction on her neck. It leaves her breathless. She wraps her strong legs around him and allows him to push her flush against the wall as his hands roam the side of her body.

Both their minds are dazed and clouded with years of pent up emotions and lust and now that it has an outlet, it breaks the dam holding it back.

She grinds against him and he back, all the while never stopping his hickey-inducing kiss. She grinds harder, wanting that blissful release that is building within her. Her pleasure suddenly rises much faster when Naruto grabs and molds her breasts into his hands.

Akasha is in pure heaven right now. She is with Naruto and he is doing wonderful things to her body. Willingly to her body.

However, they are brought crashing back down to earth when the chief comes with a tray of food and drops it on the ground in shock. The crash breaks them out of their trance and Naruto backs off Akasha instantly.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Master. Please forgive me!" the chief begs. He is on his hands and knees with his head touching the floor and is practically quivering in fear.

Akasha is torn between killing him for interrupting her moment with Naruto and just telling him to go as he didn't know and was doing him job. However, with her brain finally purging the haze, she immediately expels the idea of killing him.

"Don't worry about it. Make another please and have it delivered to my quarters."

And before she can say or do anything else that would betray her need to relieve herself, she takes off down the corridor. She leaves a dazed Naruto, wondering what the hell just happened. He looks down at his pants and sees a damp spot on his pants just over his raging hard on.

He turns to the still stunned chief.

"Could you get me a towel please? Preferably wet with warm water?"

The man's eyes flicker to Naruto before bowing and taking off in a hurry. With the man gone, Naruto lets out a puff of air. It will not be fun to explain this to Moka as she will no doubt smell Akasha's scent. Well, they say honesty is the best policy.

After the chief comes back with the towel, Naruto goes back to the dining hall. Moka eyes him as he finds his seat. She hadn't missed the wet spot on his pants, nor the frazzled look his hair and clothes have. She is about to ask him when he cut her off.

"Moka, I want to be forward with you and not hold back information. As part of that, I just had the most amazing make out session in my life. Things got…intense and I needed to clean up my pants, which is why it is wet. Though, I'm pretty sure you smell it by now."

Indeed she does. An intense surge of jealousy rises from her chest.

"I won't make excuses or try to explain it away. I want to be truthful with you. In my experience, trust is the cornerstone to making it last and I'm not going to lose your trust over something as small as this."

Moka keeps a lid on her jealousy right now. He is _her_ mate after all, even if they haven't done the deed yet. It is _she _who is intruding into their relationship. Plus, she has had a really good day and doesn't want to ruin it over something that he shouldn't feel sorry about. So she bites her lip and reigns in her anger and jealousy.

"**It is fine but please remember that this is my day to have you. You sleep in her bed and see her everyday while I only will see you every other day. I wish to take advantage of the time I have."**

Naruto nods. He can understand that and was expecting Moka to criticize him or blow a gasket. Though he isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and question her change of attitude.

"So, I talked to Akasha and I'm sorry for touching your neck earlier today. I didn't realize that Vampires held it in such high regards."

Moka is surprised. She hadn't thought anything of it and truthfully, she probably let him massage her neck anyways.

'_**I tell myself that but my body would probably tell a different one.'**_

**Time Skip – Several Weeks**

The last few weeks flies past them between the alternating days of having Naruto to themselves. Moka and Akasha have yet to sit down and talk with each other mainly because of her work. They, however, Moka now tolerates her mother's presence due to the many, many ass kicking's she has gotten. Even though she is improving, there is still a colossal gap between the two.

But lately, there have been more and more things requiring Akasha's attention, leaving Naruto in Moka's care, not that Moka really minded. She would leave for the entire day and then come back worn out mentally. Naruto and Akasha have yet to…consummate their relationship but they are just waiting for when it feels right and not rush things.

Of course, there are Naruto's stories that both are a fan of. Akasha had actually been interested in hearing the assassination story where he turned into a bra. Then there is a time when he saved a princess of Whales as he walked down a tunnel. He had stopped the car before impact with a pulse of yoki and as a result, her majesty survived if a bit shaken. That had put him in good favor with England's Royal Family.

Then there was the time he saved Henry Ford's son, Edsel Ford, from a fire and his granddaughter Josephine Ford from a machine shop accident. He had stayed around the Ford family for a little bit, getting to know them before leaving. Poor Josephine had such a crush on him. Of course Naruto let her down as softly as possible.

But the largest thing that Naruto did was on September 11th, he had been in New York when he saw two planes fly into a couple of skyscrapers. Going underground and directly between the two buildings, he channeled his yoki into the buildings, reinforcing them. He gave everyone enough time to get out of the buildings before pulling back his yoki. Not five minutes after he left the area, 1.8 million tons of steel and debris came crashing down. Instead of the horrific number that would have been listed as dead or missing, it was kept to less than one hundred.

But most weren't serious. They were more describing the multitude of people he has met. From backwater rednecks to people with the largest stick you can imagine up their asses and has more than enough money to buy the moon and still have some left over. Naruto enjoys his pranks on the rich, stuck up bastards who see themselves as a higher class of human just because they have money.

One time, he stood in as the driver for one of these 'superior' humans. And by stood in, he means that he put the driver under an illusion and took his place. They will never get the smell of piss, poop, and vomit out of the back of that limo. He is sure that he did things that nobody even thought possible in a limo. Something about a front flip and landing it…

However, not everything has gone well for the trio. Shinso is still colder than liquid Nitrogen to Naruto and Akasha for siding with him. He hasn't spoken to either of them since his awakening. But Naruto isn't going to lose sleep over something he can't control. That doesn't mean that he isn't worried over it. He wants to be accepted by Shinso because of what he means to Akasha. He doesn't want to be a wedge that drives them apart.

As it is, Naruto, Moka, and Akasha are sitting at the dinner table and waiting for their meal to arrive. It is in the evening after Akasha got done with her work. They are all in semi-casual clothes but even what Naruto is wearing is the more expensive than anything he wore throughout most of his journeys.

Naruto is stumped when Akasha asks him a question that he has been thinking about for a while now.

"So Naru-kun, now that you found me, what are you going to do?" Akasha asks him as she sits.

Naruto hesitates for a second. He sees that both are looking to him to answer and not going to let the issue go now that it has their interest. They share that common personality trait.

"Well, I don't really know. I've spent so long just wandering around that it is weird for me to be in one place for so long. I…I guess that I could…" He trails off.

"Go on," Akasha encourages.

Naruto swallows. "I want to help my people. I want to reverse the restrictions placed on them and help them thrive once more. But…"

"**But that would start another war,"** Moka finishes. It is the first time Moka has spoken up since Akasha entered. **"Not only that but since Akasha and my grandfather are the rulers of the Yōkai world and Vampires themselves, you could end up fighting them too."**

Naruto nods his head. "I don't want, no, I _can't_ fight you or your father Aka-chan but I want very strongly to help my kin. If our positions were switched and you had the abilities to help your people, you would want to as well."

Akasha would indeed.

"I know and it is the duty of a wife and mate to help their mate reach his goals. Right musume?"

Moka wasn't ready to be put in the spotlight. However, that doesn't mean that she didn't know the answer.

"**I…I would side with you Naruto-kun, should things work out between us."**

"And what about me?"

All turn their heads to lord and master of the house, Shinso.

The air grows cold and Naruto fees dread cover his body.

"I have watched you, boy, and listened to what you have said to my daughter and grandchild. Did you honestly think that I would approve of such a union, you who have already caused my daughter much pain and suffering? I will not allow my grandchild to go through the same when you leave again."

Akasha makes to move but Naruto stops her. This is his fight and will never gain the respect of Akasha's father if he hides behind her all the time.

"Sir, I do not presume anything. This is what Akasha wants and I won't deny her. I would never leave, not willingly. The first time, it took me giving my life to separate us and even then, it could not keep me forever. I will be here until such times as Akasha wishes it."

Shinso's eyes glow with fury. "You overstep your bounds. I am lord of this world and its inhabitants. She follows me as I was the one to help her, console her when all others had forsaken or betrayed her. Now you will leave this castle and my family alone or you will not be enough left of you to scatter to the four corners of the earth."

Akasha has had enough. To be protective is one thing but to outright ban her love, her mate from her is out of the question. She stands sharply, though she is completely ignored because of Naruto's next statement.

"Fight me."

Silence.

"I said fight me." Oh what a Sasuke moment.

Shinso laughs and laughs hard. He shakes as laughter rings out in the halls.

"Why would you propose such a foolish thing when your yoki doesn't even hold a fraction of my daughter's and mine dwarf hers? I would crush you like a bug."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. If I win, you accept me being here and never question my devotion again. If you win, then I leave here and never approach Akasha or Moka again."

Akasha is by his side in an instant. "Are you mad? Even I can't win against him. What you're asking for is suicide," she hisses into his ear.

However, Naruto shrugs her off and instead opts for facing down Shinso. Said Vampire sees that Naruto is completely serious and has every intension of fighting. At least he isn't a coward.

"Very well, follow me."

Shinso leads Naruto, as well as Akasha and Moka in tow, out of the castle and into a very large field of grass. Naruto and Shinso stand a few dozen meters apart and prepare for battle.

"Why are you doing this? You know this is suicide," Akasha asks hotly as she and Moka corner Naruto.

Naruto takes off the nice clothes that Akasha got him and replaces them with clothes made of yoki while under an illusion. No sense in ruining perfectly good clothes.

"Because if I don't then he will never respect me. I can't and won't hide behind you for the rest of my life. I have this as a man, I don't just want you charity. I need to stand on my own two feet. I need you to believe in me and support me."

"But…but you said you couldn't fight him," she pleads looking for any excuse.

Naruto smiles at her. "I did but I meant fight him seriously and to the death. While serious, I doubt he will kill me and I won't kill him. Think of it like the Jōnin and Chūnin exams."

Akasha hangs her head. There is no talking him out of this. She can do nothing but support the man she loves do battle with the man who is second in her heart.

So she grabs his face between her palms and gives him a scorching kiss, one that leaves him stunned.

"You had better win…"

All Naruto can do is nod. He gives her a goofy smile but is suddenly pulled to the side. Right into Moka's lips. While not as experienced, they lack none of the passion Akasha's had.

"…**or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."**

If there is one thing mother and daughter can agree on, it is that they want Naruto in their lives.

Again, Naruto can only nod.

He drops his illusion and suddenly he is wearing Gi-like pants and no shirt and shoes. Akasha gets an immediate nosebleed from just looking at him while Moka just sports a large blush.

"If you ladies don't mind, I have a fight to get to."

He pushes past them and faces Shinso, who is in a similar state of dress. Out of the twenty centuries of living, he has always stayed very much in shape. He must or he would appear weak and then attacked, challenged. He has to look like the prime of his life at all times…

Shinso is large and broad shouldered. His muscles stretch and flex with supernatural strength beyond comprehension of lower, less abled species. Just like Naruto, he is ripped to perfection, the pinnacle of physical conditioning.

The fighters size each other up. Even though Naruto has small reserves, Shinso sees that his stance and gaze is one of great experience. From just a glance, he can tell that Naruto's muscles are built for speed more than brute strength. If he engages him in close combat, then he could end this in a second with one well places hit.

"You should give up now and save yourself some dignity. This will be over in one hit…"

Naruto is unfazed by Shinso's taunting.

"You know…one thing you should learn is to not underestimate your opponents…"

Suddenly black, chain-like seals appear on much of his upper torso. Eight chains encircle him, all connecting to a circle right over Naruto's stomach. Six are visible over his torso and back while two disappear into the waistline of his pants. Akasha's eyes go wide as well as making Shinso's eyebrow raise a smidgen. Naruto grits his teeth and one by one, each of the chains break and dissolve. Not something to be worried about, right?

That would be the case if each chain that broke wasn't accompanied by a huge explosion of yoki and a red glow around Naruto. The ground cracks with each broken chain and the sky darkens slightly and the glow around him intensifies. The level yoki rises higher and higher until each chain is gone, leaving a heavily breathing Naruto and nine fluffy tails slowly wagging behind him.

"**That hurt like a bitch."**

The raw power in his voice sends shivers down the ladies' spines and soaks their underwear. His yoki now is equal to Shinso's! Not only that, but his physical appearance has changed. His skin has darkened considerably, his muscles are more defined, his nails are sharpened to cut steel, and his canines are longer. His hair is still blond, though it has grown to near his waist and is wilder than normal. All and all, he is far more feral and masculine looking than before.

The dumbfounded orange haired Vampire is in shock. He knew Naruto was a kitsune but never imagined that he was a Nine-Tails. There has been three in history: two before the end of the Yōkai Wars and one in the Shinobi realm. How the hell did a human become the second strongest being in existence besides himself?

"How is it possible that you has such yoki suppressed and yet you still live? And how are you a Kitsune of such power? All three previous Nine-Tails have been killed."

Naruto, now that his breath is back to normal eyes Shinso with slitted eyes.

"**I know much of the art of sealing and seals. They are shinobi seals not Yōkai. As for my power, we can discuss that afterword. Now let's do this!"**

Naruto goes into a low stance, making Shinso adopt the style he has used for thousands of years. Without warning, Shinso bursts into action, sticking to the plan he originally made. He is very surprised when Naruto rushes forward to meet him head on.

They lock each other as they meet, their yoki swirling around them. Black meets red as each attempts to out muscle each other. To Shinso's annoyance, he finds Naruto's strength is just about even with his. Sure he could easily outmuscle him but that would cost extra yoki that he doesn't want to spend. That also means his earlier assessment is off. It is when Naruto is starting to lose ground that he is reminded that his opponent has nine other appendages.

A tail flicks out and hits his right foot, making him falter. Naruto uses the advantage to gains leverage to spin around and shoulder throws Shinso. Shinso corrects himself in midair and plunges a hand into the ground, making him stop. He doesn't even stop fully before he launches himself at Naruto again.

This time, the two engage in Taijutsu. It is clear that Shinso is the better in this category. His superior strength, speed, and regeneration all make Naruto's attacks and slashes miss or be blocked. Even those that do get, the damage is healed almost the instant the injury is made. Their experience, however, is equal. Shinso has more battles under his belt, but Naruto has more experience with enemies enhancing their movements with chakra, or this case yoki.

However, even though Naruto has more things to hit with, his opponent's natural advantages means that he is losing the close range fight. That doesn't mean he is going to concede that before giving Shinso a workout.

Shinso starts to sweat when Naruto's eyes gain a glint of mischief.

"Let's go wild."

Suddenly, there are four exact copies of Naruto and all attack at the same time. Suddenly, it is him on the defensive and getting hit quite a few times because the clones naturally have perfect teamwork. He starts taking more and more hits as there are almost seventy fists, kicks, and tails all coming at him at once.

"Enough!"

Shinso gives a shockwave with his yoki, destroying the clones and sending Naruto back.

"I'll admit boy, that you have put up a fight but if that is all you have, then you should give up now."

Naruto only smirks. "Are you kidding? That was just a warm-up. Now the real battle begins."

Naruto makes a series of hand seals. "**Fūton: Kami no Tatsumaki!**" (Wind Release: Tornado of God!)

Naruto pours yoki into the attack, fueling it into hurricane force winds of excess of over one hundred-fifty miles per hour. Akasha has to hold onto Moka while she sticks to the ground as to not be blown away. For around Shinso is the largest and strongest cyclone of wind Naruto has ever made in all his years of existence.

However, he knows that Shinso is still alive as he feels the calm, slow pulsing of the yoki from within the tube of deadly wind.

Naruto is forced to stick to the ground when the tornado explodes outward with a pulse of yoki just like before. Before Naruto can recover, Shinso is upon him. He receives a fist to the stomach and the very ground he is sticking to comes with him. He is launched into the air and sails a good distance. But not before kicking that chunk of rock attacked to his feet at Shinso, who bats it out of the air easily.

Naruto lands with a thud and groans. That hurt. A lot.

He wipes the blood off his lip and stands. He makes more hand seals.

"**Doton: Doryūdan!**" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!)

'How is he using earth? He didn't have that before,' Akasha thinks to herself as she watches the large mud ball hurtle towards her father.3

Shinso looks at the attack and decides that he doesn't want to get hit by it and tries to move but for some reason, can't. No matter how much yoki he pours into his legs, he can't move. He can start to feel the heat coming of the mud ball…

Wait…heat? Sure mud can have some heat but too much and it turns to dirt. So how is this glob of mud giving off heat in great enough quantities to make him sweat? He calms his mind and concentrates and is rewarded. His Vampiric senses pick up something. There is yoki in the air…

He flares his yoki, shattering the illusion. He has to move quickly to avoid a blast of fire coming right at him.

"Very impressive. Layering an illusion on top of a fire jutsu. It takes a lot of skill and fore thought to do that."

Naruto however, is frowning. How did he know how to get out of that illusion?

"**I'm a bit curious. How did you get out of that illusion so quickly?"**

Shinso raises an eyebrow. "You should know better than to ask that in the middle of a battle."

Naruto shrugs. **"It was worth a shot."**

The battle resumes with Naruto shooting fire balls at Shinso at a distance. After a few get batted down with a yoki covered fist, Shinso rushes Naruto close to his top speed. He is at a disadvantage at long range unless he uses _that_ which he doesn't want to. The less people know about his abilities, the better.

He smashes his fist into Naruto's face but Naruto only dissolves into nothingness. Shinso senses Naruto behind him channeling his yoki. Moving at speeds unmatched by anyone, Shinso is in Naruto's faces and again pummels him. But like last time, Naruto just fade away.

"Come out of hiding, you coward!"

"**And why would I do that? It would be suicide,"** comes Naruto disembodied voice. It is seemingly coming from every direction all at once. What he doesn't know is that it really does.

Suddenly Shinso feels two spikes of yoki and a white instead of red, wind enhanced fire dragon erupts from the corner, aimed right at him. He is about to dodge but finds three more enhanced fire dragons all converging at him from different angles.

Unable to move in any way that would allow him to escape, Shinso solidifies his yoki around him, making a very dense shield around him. The white inferno hits his shield and explodes and battles his yoki for supremacy. Akasha and Moka look on from the side with their mouths agape. Naruto isn't pulling any punches.

Naruto stand ready for anything but even he is caught off guard when a huge burst of icy air suddenly snuffs out the intense flames. The flames weren't suffocated, they weren't blown out like his tornado. They are just gone.

When the mirages from the heat die down, all three are stunned at what they see.

Shinso is covered in ice armor. It looks more like a suit of metal armor worn in the middle ages but made of thick, clear ice, the strongest and coldest type of ice. Behind a helm, Naruto sees the normally calm eyes has a cross slit in them like Akasha's had been when she accessed her yoki in great amounts.

"**I commend you for making me go this far. Only two beings have made me take a fight seriously."**

His yoki enhanced voice is truly terrifying.

"**I wondered how you knew to dispel illusions so quickly. You have shinobi training."**

That realization blows Akasha's mind and she snaps.

"What they fuck old man? When were you going to tell me? What happened to no secrets?"

Shinso looks over at her, regret and sadness in his eyes.

"**I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you that."**

Akasha narrows her eyes at feeling the full sting of his words. "And why not?"

"**Because if you have lived for as long as I have, having to constantly be paranoid, constantly looking for subterfuge in your own staff, having to sleep with one eye open, then you wouldn't trust anybody fully with your secrets or the key to your fighting abilities either."**

Shinso has the decency to look guilty.

"**I'm sorry but no matter how much I wanted to trust you, no matter how much I warred with myself over it, I couldn't tell you. It is too engrained in me to distrust all."**

After hearing this, Naruto's heart goes out for the man. What a tragic life, to live for so long and not be able to tell a trust a single person. He did have periods where he couldn't trust anyone but he had Jiraiya, Hana, Guremaru, and finally Akasha in the brief time they have had. He hopes to be able to include Moka in that short list soon…

"**That is sad to hear." **They turn to Naruto's solemn voice. **"I know some of what you speak of but it was short and not as severe compared to you. I can't even begin to imagine the profound loneliness you must have felt."**

Akasha can't help but agree with him. She crosses the clearing, all the while Shinso looking at her with mixed emotions, regret and fear of what she is going to say or do being the most prominent.

When she is close enough, she wraps her arms around his middle and hugs him. Shinso stiffens but suddenly the ice cracks and falls to the floor, leaving him just as he was at the beginning of the battle. Tears flow from his eyes as he embraces the only person he has let get close to him. He rests his head on her head as he hugs her to himself.

This titan of a person openly weeps for the first time in over ten millennia. Akasha has tears in her eyes as well. She hugs the man who has given her support so many times over the centuries and now happily returns the gesture.

They part and smile at each other. They chuckle a little bit but the moment is broken when Naruto and Moka approach. Akasha smiles affectionately once more at her father before joining her mate at his side.

"**You know…I don't feel like fighting much anymore."**

Shinso, now back to his normal self, just cocks an eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting that we still have to settle the matter of your relationship with my daughter and grandchild?"

Naruto shrugs.

"**I never said that I wouldn't be in a relationship with them, just that I wouldn't initiate a conversation with them. It would be impolite to not speak to a lady when spoken to, wouldn't you agree?"**

Shinso grinds his teeth in annoyance but a look from Akasha silences him. He sighs and turns around and walks back to the castle like nothing has happened.

"**Really? You're just going to let it go without any resistance?"**

Shinso stops walking and turns so they can see only one green eye.

"There comes a point when one is tired of meaningless violence."

He turns back around, leaving a stunned Naruto and Akasha. Before now, they never had a hint of what it would be like to live for twenty thousand years. Suddenly living forever doesn't seem so appealing. Both are silent, leaving a confused Moka.

"**What was that about?" **she asks them after getting tired of the silence.

"It is something you will get as you grow older. It can only be learned with the passing of time," is the cryptic answer from Akasha.

Silence reigns again as Moka tries to figure out what she meant by that.

"**Come on. Let's go inside. I need to get cleaned up and re-sealed."**

Akasha and Moka raise an eyebrow. Damn hereditary traits.

"**I need to get sealed back up because I don't need to have my full power at the ready all the time. I prefer only having a quarter of my total reserves. On the plus side, my blood will hold a higher concentration of yoki."**

Both unconsciously lick their lips. Yes, there is a reason his blood tastes so good. Suddenly an epiphany hits Akasha in the face.

"Naruto, what happens to the yoki that is sealed away?"

Naruto is a little taken aback by the sudden question.

"**Well, it stays in by body but it goes inert. I can't use it until the seals are released. I tried to find a way to just suppress it but still available to use but it didn't work out that way."**

Akasha smiles as her theory could be right. Her smile totally has nothing to do with what she is about to do.

"Hold still."

Naruto does and soon, Akasha is drinking his blood but for a purpose. She is testing something. However, it is a bonus that she gets the near orgasm-inducing liquid down her throat. She finishes quickly though to her regret.

When she opens her eyes, she finds a questioning look from Naruto and a pout from Moka. Both are looking for an explanation.

"Naruto, when I drank you blood just now, did you feel a drain on your yoki?"

Naruto thinks for a second. **"I…I think I did. I'm not sure because if what I felt was my yoki being drained than yes but it was so minuscule that it is hard to tell.**

"Before when Moka and I drank your blood, did you feel any drain?"

Naruto thinks back. He doesn't recall feeling what he just felt.

"**I don't remember that I did but again I don't really know what that feels like."**

Akasha nods at Naruto's words.

"Well, my theory is why Moka's blood suddenly activated. As I am the first ever Vampire to receive Father's blood, we don't know what triggers the activation. For me it was anger and rage when Naru-kun was killed by Isario.

"Naruto, you told me that Moka had your blood just before her blood activated, right?"

Naruto nods.

"Now, this is just a guess, but with you sealing your yoki for so long, that the moment that it had an outlet, it rushed to be released and…"

"…**and into Moka."**

Both look to Moka who steps back slightly, not sure whether or not to be afraid of their unreadable looks.

"Her awakening must have been triggered by absorbing or ingesting a certain amount of yoki. It is no secret that Vampires get stronger after a feeding but what isn't commonly known is sometimes Vampires can gain the powers of those they drink from. In Moka's case, she absorbed a great deal of your stored yoki and made it her own which forced her Shinso blood to awaken."

Naruto and Moka mulls it over for a little.

"**So what does this mean?"**

"It is important for future Shinso vampires, if there are more. Before the only known way was to become very angry but now we know that it can be triggered by taking in yoki. Any information about the process is welcomed as there is little to no data on the ways to trigger it."

With that mystery settled, Naruto's stomach gives a loud growl.

"**I don't know about you but I'm famished. Why don't we go and have lunch? I see no reason to skip lunch just to seal up my yoki again."**

The two women immediately agree and they walk from the decimated grounds into the castle. That is, after Naruto makes a shirt of yoki. They reach the hall quickly as Naruto got tired of walking and picked Moka and Akasha up in his tails and took off at a sprint.

He lets them down just outside of the dining hall, allowing them to compose themselves and straighten the wrinkles out of their clothing before walking in. They got flushed from going so fast.

…and they all freeze.

Sitting at the head of the table and back where they started is Shinso already eating. They all hesitate, not wanting to precipitate another fight. Not after how the last one ended.

"Don't just stand there. Either come in or go away."

When Naruto's stomach growls again, they push forward into the room. Naruto wisely sits furthest away from Shinso while Akasha sits next to him and Moka between her and Naruto. Silence reigns while they wait for their food to arrive.

Even when the food is placed in front of them (Akasha has very little), the only sounds are the clanking of the metal utensils hitting the glass plates. It would take a blade the size of the Statue of Liberty to cut the tension. Luckily someone in the room has one.

"They say that you can tell a lot of things about a person from the way they fight," comes the baritone voice of Shinso. His pearly green eyes locked on Naruto. He looks down at his plate again before standing and going to look out a window.

"Twenty thousand years ago, there were three originals, the origins of the S-class. None could compare to the strength of these brothers. They had no common heritage, no parents to speak of at all. They were not brothers by blood but by experience. They say they were orphaned by the Gods themselves.

"Because these three humans were cursed by the hand that the Gods gave them, those same Gods took pity on them and transformed them into creatures of unimaginable power. Each has a different power and species, terrifying in its own way. For centuries, these three spawned all manners of strong yoki from their loins.

"First was the Dragon, king of the skies. None could challenge their superiority over the infinite blue. Their scales are as hard as diamonds, their hides thicker than leather. The Dragon races is the originator of magic and fire from their mouths.

"Then there was the Kitsune, ruler of the ground. With their sharp minds, blue fire, and tails he was known as a truly fearsome ground fighter. The Kitsune were the originators of illusions and everything to do with it as well as flames hotter than the sun itself.

"Now the first two had size going for them. Their colossal size at full maturity made them beyond terrifying. Each of them well over the size of a small mountain. All three had some of the same properties.

"All had insane amounts of yoki and perfect control over it, they had near instantaneous regeneration and healing. Last but not least, they all were immortal. However, the last one was a little different.

"The last one couldn't change his size and was stuck to the size of an above average human male in height. He was given immense strength and speed as well as to be able to sense others around him. However, he felt that he had 'gotten the short end of the stick' in terms of size and abilities. So he was granted one more power, an ability more powerful than any other: to take another's power by drinking their blood.

"This was the birth of Vampires, rulers of the night. But then you already figured that out already."

At this, he turns around and faces them.

"**Why are you telling us this?"** Naruto asks.

"Because I don't want to be the source of anguish like I was. I'm telling you this because I want to trust her and right now, I'm at war with myself. Every word I speak of my past is a full scale battle just to get the words to form, another to speak it. If I don't do this now, I might not be able to later."

Akasha stands and vaults over the table and hugs her father.

"I love you father. You don't have to tell me if it is that hard to speak about it."

Shinso hugs her back, accepting her words. He knows that Akasha is like no other Vampire in the world. If she says she loves you, she means it with her whole heart.

"I understand but I want to tell you. Perhaps if I start here with you three, it will become easier to trust fully."

Akasha reaches up on the tips of her toes and kisses his cheek, a sign of forgiveness; then goes back to her seat beside Naruto. Shinso absent mindedly rubs the spot where she kissed him. His heart gave a flutter that he hasn't felt in a very, very, very long time.

'Perhaps in another universe we could have been mates but you are my daughter and despite my initial distrust of Naruto, he has proven his right to be your mate. That much is certain. It is clear he makes you happy and I would not take that away for my own selfish desires.'

Shinso turns to face the window again just as Akasha finds her seat (she went around the table this time).

"From that moment, the three grew in stature and wealth, amassing both in astronomical amounts in a short time. They saw the world of the Yōkai and decided to change it. With ease, they overthrew any resistance and claimed themselves kings over the lands. Each of them had their own moniker: the Shaher, the Destructor, Daemon, the Trickster kitsune, and Shinso, the Harbinger of Death.

"All were earned and then some. Shaher, the oldest of us three, loved close combat where his armor would protect him against anything. With his size, tail, and wings, he destroys all in his path. Through his magic, it would protect against anything his armor wouldn't. Even those in the air weren't safe from him. He destroyed anything in his path. Buildings, Yōkai, humans. It didn't matter to him.

"Daemon didn't like his old name and cast it off. He called his species the Yoko and became the first Kyūbi. He kept the title as his only name. He loved to mess with people. He would put a human or weaker Yōkai and put an illusion over them that gives them whatever they wanted the most. At the peak of happiness, he would rip away the illusion and laugh at their misfortune.

"My moniker is exactly what it means. I killed all in my path. We were terrible rulers, drunk on power. We took what we wanted and didn't care whose lives we hurt along the way."

They can practically feel the sadness and regret rolling off him.

"That is until one day that we traveled upon a small human village. Shaher wanted to torch the town, Daemon wanted to just pass it by, the town not being worthy of his attention. I was just a tag along and had no opinion either way. Shaher's insistence won out and we entered the village.

"We torched it for fun, for entertainment. I found myself in a room with a little girl no older than five. I had just killed her parents in front of her. Her eyes were teary and looked at me with such sadness. Suddenly, I had an irresistible thirst."

Akasha's and Moka's faces drain of color. They know the power of the cravings and it is nothing to laugh at.

"When I pulled my fangs from her neck, I saw her face. It was in pure shock and sheet white. Something hit me then. That's when I realized that we were no better than the ones who handed us our misfortune to begin with. No, we were worse. We delighted in the pain and despair of others.

"For the first time in many years, I felt remorse. I wept for the little girl and I even buried her along with her parents. To quote a corny movie, 'With great power comes great responsibility.' We had abused that power for our own gain and sick, twisted pleasure.

"Knowing what happened, I talked with the others. I spoke with words of passion and logic. The words seemed to affect Daemon but not to the degree I wanted but Shaher is the one who outright didn't care. After that we became at odds.

"I was eventually able to convince Daemon that I was right. However, he wouldn't take action against his brother. He would talk however. We somehow talked Shaher into a pact where we wouldn't attack anyone without proper reason. This lasted roughly two hundred years.

"In that time, I had three sons."

Akasha gasps.

"Yes, you had brothers. However, unlike you they were my flesh and blood from the start. I named the two older ones after my brothers and the last one was named after the mother's father, Gregory. All of their mother's died during childbirth…all except the last one. She lived on and took care of them all. Her name was Mallory and yes, she was human just like the mothers to my other sons. I won't go into the others right now because they aren't important.

"I loved my sons. For the first time, I had someone like me. I cherished them, taught them everything I knew. And they learned most of it."

His voice was full of pride at talking about his sons but it now takes a somber tone.

"However, my first two sons were arrogant, power hungry. They believed that they were above the world and all its rules. They killed and didn't respect anyone. At night, they would leave and 'hunt' and take all manors of powers from every Yōkai they could find. They abused it but it made them incredibly powerful.

"When Mallory came into the scene, all they saw was a maid, someone to take orders from them and not talk back. When she tried to talk to them, they were condescending and cruel. They saw her as beneath them. I tried to talk to them but it was no use. It almost came to blows so many times between the three. Gregory defended his mother while the other two picked on her whenever possible.

"At fifty years of age, each of my sons went out and had children of their own. I was happy that I had grandchildren and supported each of them. Between the three of them, there were forty children in two hundred years. There was no need to be conservative. I had the resources to care for the children and we had more than enough servants around the house to actually care for them.

"Through centuries of inbreeding of father/daughter, mother/son, and even brother/sister, our ranks grew and we became a pure species with only the tiniest traces of human DNA left. But it also grew weak, further and further from the purity of my blood.

"Eventually my sons grew independent from me and branched out. They became the original founders of the Houses of Origin."

Naruto can feel Akasha is tense.

"Why the lie? Why tell everyone that you gave your powers to those you found worthy?" Akasha asks. She finds herself craving more of Shinso's story. Unknowingly, she is increasing her grip on Naruto's hand as more and more of what she was taught is being revealed as a lie.

"Because of what happened next."

His expression grows dark.

"One night, Gregory came home to find his wife, a human, being raped by his brothers. You see, Gregory grew up to be a lot like his mother, more sentimental and caring. Even though it wasn't his first wife and she was a human, I believe he still cared, maybe even loved, her a great deal. Meanwhile Daemon and Shaher grew more and more cynical and far more open about their points of view.

"Anyways, she had bite marks, gashes all throughout her body making her skin turn deathly white. To this day, I have no idea why Shaher and Daemon did what they did. All I know is that Gregory lost it and attacked.

"However, it was two on one and he was beaten very badly and then forced to watch him as they finished raping her and then killed her right in front of him. That is the scene I walking in on."

Three mouths were agape with horror.

"I had felt the spike in yoki from the fight and went to investigate. My anger rose at the sight of utter cruelty…"

He trails off and stares off into space. They don't want to speak but after a moment, Moka speaks up.

"**What did you do?"**

Shinso turns his emerald eyes to her, his eyes full of regret and sorrow.

"…I killed them…" Shinso looks to be close to a breakdown. All three have a horrified look on their faces. "I killed them because what they did was beyond forgiveness. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. They tried to fight for their lives but they were nothing compared to me. They begged and pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. Their own father struck them down.

"Gregory saw all of this but his wounds were too severe and succumbed to them shortly after but not before telling me something. He said, 'Thank you Father, for avenging my wife and my dignity'."

Shinso suddenly finds two sets of arms around him. Both Moka and Akasha are hugging him rightly while Naruto has a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Father. No wonder you didn't want to tell anyone…"

Shinso smiles to himself. Maybe opening up won't be so bad after all…

"Please go sit down. There is more to the story."

He waits until they are seated again.

"After this event, I distanced myself from my _family_. I wanted little to do with it, much like everything else, so occupied I was by my own sorrow and grief. In truth, Daemon's and Shaher's families didn't want anything to do with me either. Gregory's oldest son took over the family but changed the name. They became the Fuhai, the first house to officially split off. Soon after, Daemon's family did the same and became the Bloodriver house and Shaher's became the Tenmai.

"Now my brothers were aware of my plight and had been building families of their own. Daemon had a large family as the females of his species have litters instead of one at a time. They numbered in the hundreds and did a much better job of creating a stable family. He loved his family and they him.

"Shaher on the other hand passed his aggressive traits onto his family. They believed what he did and were not shy about letting others know their position. Their numbers were more than ours but less than Daemon's.

"With Shaher's largest obstacle, me, uncaring of anything but his own sorrow, he waged war on the world. They attacked any and all without provocation or cause. Humans, Ayashi; it didn't matter to him. All were beneath him equally. Millions died before Daemon was able to pull me out of my depression. We marshaled our families and went to war against Shaher. This is the First Yōkai Wars and what a terrible war it was.

"Both sides took many casualties. The dragons fought tooth and nail against overwhelming odds able to take out two or three kitsune or vampire for every dragon we slew. But we were slowly winning the war and backed Shaher into his stronghold inside a mountain in the Himalaya range. We three met in battle for the first time.

"Before, we only tested each other and learned the limits of our abilities. We never fought for real so none of knew who was the strongest. We each had our own strengths and we kept it at that. The other two had their massive size but I had so much strength that it gave even them pause."

Moka scoffs. **"I know you are the strongest vampire but why surely their size would compensate for your strength."**

Shinso turns to his granddaughter. "I could and probably still can bench press Shaher in his full sized dragon form if he were still alive."

Moka has an disbelieving expression on her face but Naruto intervenes.

"**You said if he were alive."**

"That's right. Daemon and I fought him at full strength. We leveled mountains and sunk part of the continent. You know of the largest island of the Indian ocean yes?"

"You mean Australia? What does that barren wasteland have to do with anything?" Akasha asks confused.

"Once upon a time it was a part of India." The room is silent. "It was the first time I had fought anyone with my full power. We fought for days, leveling mountains, creating wastelands, making new mountain ranges.

"It turns out that Shaher really was the strongest or that he was fighting for his life. He took both of us on and while not winning, he wasn't losing either. By the end of our five day battle, all three of us were exhausted but none more than Shaher. He was on the verge of collapsing and he knew it. He didn't want to lose to us so he decided he would take us with him.

"He threw the rest of his yoki into one attack, his ultimate attack the Ryūjindama (Dragon King Ball). I was prepared to meet my maker as it wipe all three of us out with the amount he was putting into it. Neither Daemon nor I had enough left to stop him.

"I had given up hope when Shaher launched his attack and near point black into the ground. The shockwave obliterated Shaher and rapidly approached us. That is until Daemon used the very last of his yoki to push me underground a good forty meters. I tried to stop him but I didn't have the strength. I watched as my closest friend and brother died with a smile on his face."

Shinso pauses for a moment. "He was smiling because he had assured we had won. He put his faith in me and sacrificed himself for me.

"When I crawled out of the hole I had been put in, only the jagged rocks remained. Daemon's and Shaher's bodies were disintegrated into the wind, nothing left but ashes. The only thing left was a few drops of blood from where Shaher stood.

"But we won right?"

The hollowness in his voice tells them that no one was the victor that day. Even though Shinso lived, he still lost two brothers.

"What happened then?" Akasha's grip on Naruto's hand had softened considerably.

"I traveled around. I went places and let the world recover. That's when I found the portal. I don't know who created it but it had archaic runes on the trees even back then. Our fight had activated it from the ambient yoki in the air. I went through it and explored.

"The inhabitants of this dimension were primitive, just starting out. They had large amounts of very small villages and just village that had more than two hundred people. They were nomadic and never stayed in the same place for long.

"I met several of these people and learned from them. It seems that each of tribe had some sort of special gift. One could move wind while another could move earth and so on. One village in particular was being attacked when I stumbled upon them.

"I had no idea who was attacking or why but I decided to help. During the fight, I saw that the attackers held the same king of illusion based skills that Daemon made use of. I first thought that one of Daemon's kin taught them but these were nowhere near his level of skill and power or even his children's. The only conclusion is that they developed these abilities naturally.

"It was hard to grasp. Something the God's granted Daemon, primitive and mortal men made on their own. Kind of funny if you think about it.

"After successfully repelling the invaders, the learned from the elders that these two tribes have been at arms with each other for longer than they remember. Over the years, they developed techniques to combat the illusionary arts but each time, the other village would come back more skilled than the time before.

"It was a classic arms race that is even seen in nature. Think of the poison dart frog. To defend itself, it secretes a coat of poison and it brightly colored to warn of its toxicity. When a predator touches it, the poison is absorbed through the skin or the glands inside the mouth which kills the predator. Over time though, the predator builds a resistance to this poison such as the Liophis snake. It adapts to the poison by the frogs and eats as many as it likes.

"Now to preserve its species, the frog adapts as well and secretes a stronger poison which feeds an endless cycle of adaptation until one species becomes extinct when adaptation fails to be quick enough."

"**So you are comparing humans to frogs and snakes now?"** Naruto growls out. He may not be human anymore but that doesn't mean is isn't impartial to them.

"In a sense yes but only to illustrate the nature of the conflict between the two tribes. As a reward for helping them, they trained me in their arts of breaking and recognizing illusions and what you call Genjutsu. I gave them what experience I had with illusions and continued on my way.

"I continued my travels and eventually came upon a village that lived in the plains far to the north. These people had clearly adapted to life here as they wandered around in clothes that were meant for more tropical climates.

"When asked about their garments, I was rewarded with the knowledge and sight of ice manipulation. I was intrigued and asked to stay with the village for a while and was granted my request. For five years, I lived among them and learned what they taught. One woman was even kind enough to let me drink just enough of her blood to absorb the ability.

"I gained the ability to control ice and to a lesser extent wind and water. I learned from them all the while helping fishing and hunting. I contributed more than my fair share of work and didn't mind one bit.

"I grew a deep respect for these people and the way they lived. They were honest and kind people and I deeply enjoyed being in a place where I could truly relax and have company. Here, I healed from my wounds and grew as a person.

"But eventually all good things come to an end. I knew I couldn't stay there forever and left with a happy smile on my face even though a very large part of me wished to stay there for the rest on my life. It had been close to two hundred years since I crossed over to this world and decided that it had been long enough.

"I came back and instantly regretted it. I found the world in complete disarray. Yōkai openly hunted humans and my races, all three houses were a large contributor to that. Having just came back from living with humans, I became a force of terrible reckoning.

"I reigned in the Yōkai and set rules to which were harshly enforced. Anyone who dared cross me was met with swift and harsh punishment. I will admit that a lot of it was probably too harsh but it got my point across.

"Then my own race tried to overthrow me. They set an ambush for me but they were all met with death. At this point, I didn't associate any of them as my family anymore not even the Fuhai as they had followed the paths of the other two houses and become arrogant and self-righteous.

"I made a unilateral decision. I descended upon the houses and killed every single one, started anew. I had wiped out my own species but I had a plan to restore them but this time hopefully things would be better.

"A thousand years passed before I made a move to recreate the vampire nation. During that time, I established myself as the firm ruler of the Yōkai world and even had a hand in the development of the human societies too.

"I didn't have Yōkai servants, only humans. As a reward for their faithful and loyal service to me, I gave each of them a gift."

"**Your blood,"** Moka answers for him.

Shinso nods his head at her.

"Yes. I chose which powers they received from me and named then in honor of my lost sons. However, I didn't just let them roam free. I made a few…weaknesses that could be exploited."

At this point, a pool of water surrounds Shinso and orbits him, making Akasha's eyes bug out.

"You mean to tell us that you are the originator of our weakness to water?" she asks scandalized.

Shinso gives her a wicked smile. "Yes, it was me. I of course am free of this restriction."

"**Hold on. If you are the creator of their weakness to water and aren't susceptible to it yourself, does that mean that neither Akasha nor Moka have it either?"**

Akasha and Moka are deep in thought about the prospects of not being weak to water anymore and all thoughts are very pleasant sounding to them. They turn back Shinso to answer who only stands there stoically.

Naruto suddenly grins when he realizes what Shinso is about to do and makes no attempt to stop him. This promises to be amusing.

Moka and Akasha's eyes are glued to Shinso, awaiting his answer. Without warning or provocation, the glob of liquid orbiting Shinso is hurled at blinding speeds at Moka. She and her dress get completely drenched.

Akasha sits there quite stunned at this until Naruto starts laughing. The damn breaks and Akasha finds herself struggling to contain her laughter. But it proves futile as her laughter spills out anyways. Even Shinso is sporting a grin.

Moka sputters and glares first at her grandfather then at her mother. If there is one thing she hates, it is being laughed at.

"**Come here **_**mother**_**."**

Moka flings herself at Akasha who tries to get away from Moka's sopping form. However, the chair's arms doesn't allow her to get away in time. Moka's wet arm wipes across Akasha's face, making her squeal.

Then Moka proceeds to chase Akasha around the dining room laughing and enjoying themselves. The two males are completely forgotten and like magic, it is like the last ten years never happened between them. Right now there are only those two in their universe and nothing else matters.

Naruto and Shinso watch with a large smile on their faces as they watch tussling match when Moka manages to wrestle Akasha to the ground. Even though Akasha isn't taking this seriously, it is Moka's victory as Akasha is almost as wet as she is.

When the match ends, both sport large grins and are out of breath (Moka more than Akasha). They both look to see Naruto standing above them smiling down at them. He extends his hands to help them up but finds himself on the ground when both mother and daughter pull him to the ground. The wet floor serves to get him and his fur wet but Naruto fights back with hands and tails, tickling both of them.

None of them notice that Shinso has exited the room.

When they finally calm down, they all lay on the floor in their wet form not minding they are wet one bit. For once, the silence is comfortable between all of them.

Suddenly Naruto sits up.

"**I don't mean to be a party pooper but I need a shower and to be resealed. I'll probably be out the rest of the day after that."**

Akasha sits up and rests her head on his arm. In return a tail wraps around her middle.

"Do you have to? I like you better this way…"

'**I bet you do,'** Naruto thinks dryly.

From beside them, Moka stands abruptly. Both look to her from the ground thinking that they did something to make her moody. Then she stretches and gives Naruto a look up her shriveled dress. The fabric shortened considerably as it is not made to be wet for such an extended period of time and cold water at that.

Moka shoots Naruto a knowing look before turning to both of them.

"**I too need a shower. I am glad I don't react to water anymore but I dislike this feeling of my clothing sticking to me like this."**

She waves as she turns away and exits the room. It is odd that she just left and didn't say anything.

With nothing else to do, Naruto and Akasha retire to their room. The moment the door is closed, Akasha attacks Naruto. Urgent and needy, she plunders his stunned mouth. However, before he can recover and get into it, Akasha backs off and saucily walks away a few feet.

Naruto's mouth goes dry from the sudden and invisible cotton as Akasha makes a show of taking off her dress. Moka did a very good job of getting her wet and her dress had shrunk as well. Instead of pulling the incredibly tight dress off, Akasha just tears the already ruined dress. Under her dress is the same latex outfit from before and Naruto instantly has a nosebleed.

"Come to me," she purrs while making a 'come here' signal with her index finger.

However, Naruto is too transfixed on her to have thoughts. Her creamy skin to her silky hair to her gorgeous face. Too much to look at so Naruto's brain overloads.

Akasha is pleased at his reaction but resolves to break him out of this every time he sees her in this outfit. She stalks towards him, putting an extra sway in her hips and like a magnet, Naruto's eyes are drawn to them.

She reaches him and lays a finger on his chest. Naruto's body reacts on its own and backs up from her and Akasha presses on. Naruto is herded to the bed and is jolted out of the fog when the back of his knees hits the bed and forces him to sit.

"**Wh…what are you doing?"** he asks shakily.

"What does it look like? I'm tired of waiting. We've had plenty of time to get to know each other again and after today, I won't deny myself anymore. Don't fight it, just go with it," She says as she leans forward, making Naruto crawl on the bed and away from her.

But she isn't going to be dissuaded. She presses her advantage and is on all fours as she stalks her prey even as he backs away from her. Suddenly she pounces Naruto and engages him in. Her body is flush against his and grinds softly even as they make out.

She can feel his resistance crumbling and smirks victoriously when Naruto gives in. He passionately fights back, forcing his tongue into her mouth. It steals her breath away. His hands move next and run alongside her back and midsection, making her shiver.

Who knew he could be so skilled when he hasn't engaged in this activity before? She files it away for later when Naruto's hand reaches her ass and breast at the same time.

She arches her back in pleasure as he kneads both at the same time all the while never stopping or dropping the intensity of his plundering of her mouth. Her hands meanwhile are struggling to hold herself up. It had never been this way with Issa. Naruto is exciting her body in ways her ex could never even begin.

Issa had been decent in terms of vampiric abilities in bed but with her Shinso blood, she was never full sated but Naruto is already well on his way and they haven't even moved on to the heavy petting yet!

Akasha's world rotates and suddenly she is looking up at Naruto. Her hands fly to his hair and grab fist fulls of it like reigns. She crushes his face to hers fully intent on never letting go. Her body temperature spikes when Naruto zips the side of her shorts down and pulls them off with a couple of tails. Her lower region is now bare and directly exposed to Naruto's hard on beneath his clothing.

She groans when Naruto grinds into her.

Naruto is almost painfully slow to remove her top. She fights impatience and allows him to direct and control the pace. She rejoices when she feels Naruto's hands on her bare breasts. He massages them and plays with them all the while never stopping his slow grinding. The multiple inputs of pleasure are taking their toll and she finds herself dangerously close.

Then Naruto slides down slightly and uses his mouth on her right breast, his right hand on her left breast, and his left hand stimulating her downstairs.

'How the hell does he know how to do this?' was the last thought before she dives over the edge.

She quakes underneath him as she orgasms for the first time in nearly fifteen years. It was a big cliff.

It takes far longer than usual for her to come back down to earth. When she becomes coherent again, she finds Naruto as naked as she is.

"How?" she manages out.

"**My clothing is made of yoki and I just reabsorbed the yoki. I prefer yoki clothes because they don't get ruined when fighting or training.**

"**You ready?"**

Akasha nods and Naruto takes the plunge. Oh how they both have waited for this moment. For them, sex is more than just a physical activity like shinobi and vampires use it as. They are more like humans in its sentimentality. Each time you have sex with a different person, you give that person a piece of yourself and you never forget it.

And Naruto and Akasha have given themselves fully to each other.

As Naruto moves within her, Akasha hasn't ever felt this complete or this loved as his eyes don't leave hers. Her previous sexual encounters had all been attempts to get over Naruto but this blows all other times away. It isn't his size, his experience, or his pace. It is the mutual feeling of loving someone so much that it almost hurts, the tender way he holds her, the way he sees her as a woman first and ruler second.

They make love and it is beautiful.

Naruto reaches his end after ten minutes of the slow pace. Akasha has tears of happiness in her eyes as he does so and kisses him tenderly. They lay with each other, just holding each other close afterwards still connected.

"That was nice," Akasha mumbled into his chest.

Naruto's only response is to hold her closer. Akasha starts nibbling on his chest and roaming her hands around his chest. His muscles are wonderfully sculpted and he is the ideal picture of a male. She smirks as she feels Naruto growing inside her.

"It seems that someone is ready for round two…"

Akasha rolls them over and is now on top.

"Now that the mushy stuff is done, **let's go wild!"**

**Time Skip – Next Morning**

And wild they go. Six hours, twenty positions, copious amounts of fluids, and more orgasms than they can count later, both are unconscious and sated in every possible way. Not bad for Naruto's first time.

Akasha awakes with a very pleasant soreness between her legs. Not even her Shinso regeneration could save her from the pounding the region received the previous night. She is still very tired and tries to go back to sleep but Naruto wakes at that moment and gently strokes her cheek.

"**Morning hot stuff."**

If she could muster the strength to hit him she would.

"Where in the nine circles of Hell did you learn to do all that…that…_stuff_ from last night?" she asks tiredly.

Naruto has a sheepish grin.

"**Would you believe me if I told you that I was there in India when the Kama sutra was first released in book form? Plus I have had contact with people who…let's just say that they have a lot of experience with the subject."**

The more she thinks about it the more it makes sense. If he was around the people who put the book together and talked with people of…questionable reputation then his knowledge is justified.

"You know I'm going to expect more right? As a vampire my drive is larger than humans and being a Shinso nearly doubles that."

"**I look forward to it."**

The way he says it makes a shiver run down her spine and her lower regions to heat up again.

"**I do believe that we have time to go another round before we are missed,"** Naruto whispers into her ear. Desire floods her system and soon she is being abused thoroughly. She is lost in the pleasant sensations coming from her mate.

She has no idea when she sat up nor when she sunk her fangs into his neck but the combination of her lover's tool and the liquid ambrosia doing down her throat makes her climax and hard. She nearly lets go of his neck to scream her orgasm to the world but she hands on using Naruto's neck as a pillow to stifle her screams.

The resulting convulsions that wrap around his Johnson is too much for him and releases into her. They don't have to worry much about her becoming pregnant since Vampires on average only become fertile twice every hundred years or so.

Both catch their breath as they hold onto each other.

"I love you so much," Akasha whispers.

"**I love you too."**

"We should take a shower lest Moka smell sex on us."

Naruto agrees with her wholeheartedly. They bee-line for the shower and scrub each other's backs.

"Naruto." Said male stops scrubbing her feet to look up at her cleaning her hair. Her body is completely exposed though she has no trouble presenting her body for him. She is proud of her body and deeply appreciates his eyes on her.

"Yesterday…you said you knew somewhat of what Father felt but your tone of voice suggested that you knew a lot more than you were leading on. Why?"

Naruto takes a deep breath.

"**Ever since Guremaru died, I have been alone in this foreign world. I had no one to trust, I had to constantly be on guard. I only went through that for five centuries. I can't imagine for tens of thousands of years."**

"You didn't answer my question."

"**I was getting to that. **

"**You know of my life before Jiraiya right?"**

Akasha nods. **"Well, I can imagine quiet clearly what could have happened if Jiraiya hadn't come to save me and it isn't pretty. I was a loudmouthed brat who had a terrible darkness hidden away in my heart behind my mask. **

"**I latched onto the first person to show me true kindness and I was lucky that it was someone who cared for me so much. It would have been so easy for someone to manipulate me into becoming a weapon of destruction. **

"**It isn't that I can't imagine what they could have made me do. The problem is that I **_**can**_**. I would have become a monster for that person, consequences be damned. I can imagine slaughtering, butchering, torching, slashing. I can imagine and that is what frightens me the most."**

Naruto looks up when he feels Akasha's hand on his face.

"But you didn't become a monster and you won't now. You are the kindest person I know and I love you. The man I love could never become a monster like that now. You are stronger than that and I believe that you can overcome anything."

Naruto touches her hand and takes it in his. He kisses every knuckle.

"**Thank you for believing in me. It means the world to me."**

Akasha smiles at him before going back to scrubbing her hair. It is one of the side effects of having such long hair but she be damned if she isn't proud of it. She looks back at him and asks him the same question she did yesterday.

"Do you have to seal your yoki back up?"

"**Yeah. I don't like walking around with a bull's-eye on me because I my yoki is four times the size it usually is. I just can't control that much yoki all at once."**

Akasha is silent for a moment. "What if my father my I helped you with that?"

Naruto steals a glance at her as he has resumed scrubbing her down.

"**Where is this coming from?"**

"It's just that…It's just that I enjoy you like this. I love everything about you but the Vampire in me is excited beyond reason at how much power you hold. I love being able to almost drown in it. When you unsealed yourself yesterday, I felt my arousal soak through my underwear." Naruto blushes at her words.

"Plus, it is a liability in battle. You won't always be given time to release the seals holding your yoki back."

"**I'll…think about it. What about Moka's training? I assume that she has passed remedial classes now."**

Akasha nods and allows the conversation to be directed elsewhere.

"She has. With her catching me yesterday, she has proven that she has grown strong and fast enough to move on to different things."

"**Good. I was hoping that I would help her continue to get in physical shape while you teach her how to mold her yoki since you were born with yoki and know how difficult it is to control it."**

"I guess that makes sense. I guess we can keep the same schedule as before, us alternating days with her. By the way, how are you two coming along?"

"**About as well as you two coming along: slow but getting there. I think that Moka may be ready to talk to you now after yesterday."**

Akasha lets out a sigh. "Let's hope so. I'm tired of having to tiptoe around her. I'm about ready to lock us in a room and not come out until we have resolved our issues."

Having finished with her lower body, Naruto movers to her back and gently massages them.

"**I know you want to but you have to be patient. Rushing things like this will only worsen things between you. I'm working on getting her to open up but sometimes she can be as stubborn as you."**

Akasha makes an indignant sound. "I am not stubborn."

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he works himself down her back. **"Oh please. You are one of the most stubborn people I have ever known and trust me, I have known a lot of people."**

Akasha turns to him. "I'm telling you, I'm not stubborn."

"**And what are you being right now?"**

"I am defending myself from an attack on my personality. I'll say it only one more time: I am NOT stubborn."

Naruto smirks. **"Ok, you're not stubborn."**

"Thank you."

"**You're super stubborn."**

Akasha hangs her head in defeat. "Fine! You win. I'm stubborn. You happy now?"

She has her arms crossed in front of her and her face turned away from him. She turns back when she hears Naruto chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"**You remember what I told you all those years ago about crossing you arms like that?"**

Akasha's face goes red again from embarrassment.

".To!"

And the chase is on. Naruto dodges Akasha as she attempts to capture him and bludgeon him severely and then possibly rape him while unconscious. That way, he doesn't get any satisfaction out of it.

However Naruto is a slippery opponent. He would elude her just before capture but not before copping a feel on her. Oh god does it turn her on. Her attempts become more feral and frenzied after not too much time the hornier she gets.

'When I get my hands on that asshole…'

Naruto dodges Akasha again. This is getting dangerous…for him. Akasha has a hungry look on her face and is getting faster. That last attempt was barely just three centimeters away! Unknown to him, Akasha is once again on her feet and dashing towards him but this time she is using yoki.

Naruto is unprepared for the pink missile to blindside him and force him to the ground.

"Naru-chan has been a bad boy and bad boys need to be punished."

"**Have mercy!"**

"Sorry, all out of mercy."

**Time Skip – 1 Year**

Despite Akasha and Moka being at the mansion, Naruto got antsy. Call it wonder lust or whatever you want but Naruto needs to get out of the mansion and away from Shinso every once and a while. That man can be very creepy and stalker-ish when he wants to be.

Naruto took Moka and Akasha out on a 'date'. He took them to his garage, which is located in a private dimension that he created a few years after getting here. It was his 'home base' where he could come and relax for a while. It also serves as an unlimited storage space as it has no definable limit to size.

Naruto made the dimension where he could enter from a specific spot and exit with whatever he needed. Did he mention that he has points set up all over the world? He can enter the seal in London and exit in Dubai all in the span of a few seconds which is extremely useful if he is transporting something bigger than himself…like a car.

Inside Naruto's garage are hundreds of classic cars and with no passage of time, there is no degradation of the materials. He has the first Corvette, Audi, Lamborghini, Porsche, and dozen of other manufactures that aren't even in business anymore like Pontiac's Firebird. Not only does he have the originals, he has the classics from American Muscle to European styles to Japanese drifters.

Although his favorite is the 1963 Corvette in cherry red. Of course, this car has been upgraded and supped up considerably. So much so that the one of the only things that is the original car is the frame, the panels, and the seats. Everything else has been upgraded. It went from 350 ci at 370hp to a whopping 391 Hemi 6.4 at 525hp*. That car is his baby.

When asked how he can afford all these, he simply replied, "I've saved a few key people here and there that have…allowed me to have discounts otherwise unattainable. Plus I have stock in several large companies."

They had then taken out the Corvette on a backstretch of highway in the deserts of America. It is a time of year where the top can go down and it is just the right temperature. It became a weekly thing where they would enjoy a different section of the world. Even Moka got her hand at driving though it wasn't his 'baby' but a "more easily replaceable" vehicle.

Eventually, Moka and Akasha had their conversation though it was because Naruto locked them in a room and sealed it with yoki and refused to let them out. When they did come out, he got a fist to the face from Moka and a hug from Akasha. Apparently they had worked out their differences.

Moka now goes around openly calling Akasha as Mother. They smile and talk more openly about everything from fashion to fighting to Naruto. It turns out Moka knows about them having sex and surprisingly doesn't have a problem with it since she is being given a shot at the same thing.

Speaking of that, Naruto and Moka have gotten much closer to where Naruto can almost say that he loves her. That's what happens when you nearly spend every other day with someone for more than a year uninterrupted.

Moka's training is going well. Naruto still drills her with instruction with Akasha works with her on accessing and manipulating her yoki on more than an instinctual basis. Add to that, Shinso is getting involved and is teaching both Moka and Naruto vampiric seals while Naruto is teaching all three vampires about shinobi seals.

Naruto and Shinso have come to terms and are at least not at each other's throats. Naruto wants to spar with him so see how he gauges against the previous two Kyūbi that Shinso sparred with. However, Shinso denies all requests and just walks away with a dark chuckle.

After further discussion with Shinso, he revealed that there are high level Ayashi that came from one of the three S-class races. One of which is the Succubus. The ancient _Witwatia schlosseri, a large bat that lived in Egypt was actually a species of Yōkai who cross bred with a Kitsune somehow and after several more breedings the bat species, they are introduced to the psirens. Another miraculous breeding occurs and the first succubus is formed. _

_Another is the Werewolf though not as farfetched as the Succubus. It simply was a vampire impregnated a Yōkai Tibetan wolf and over years of specialization in speed instead of strength, the werewolves are born. _

The three of them were quite horrified by the strange tales and when asked if they wanted another, they declined immediately.

When one year rolled around, Naruto started to get worried that the school would never open. Moka had two birthdays in that time period. Once was while Naruto was unconscious in Moka's bedroom at the Shuzen castle just before he was reunited with Akasha and the second was…well obviously a year later. She is now seventeen and looking more beautiful than ever now that she has someone's eye to catch.

He had written to the headmaster and was rewarded with a return letter. It read that the new school is well underway and only a few months remain. In fact, he wants Naruto to come in two weeks early to get setup properly. Which leads us to our current frame of time.

Naruto lays in bed with Akasha, the last day of 'freedom'. Tomorrow, he and Moka are to go back to the Academy. It wasn't surprising when Moka volunteered to go back with him. Akasha has a feeling of what Moka wants to do and is in full support of her 'plan'.

In Naruto's hand is the source for a great many thoughts. Another Rosary.

**Flashback**

"You want me to do what?"

"I said I want you to make me another Rosary," Moka pleads. Her control over her powers has risen considerably and now doesn't radiate excess yoki which allows her to have a normal voice.

"And why is that? I built the Rosary to stave off your Shinso transformation and now that it has occurred there isn't a reason to have one."

"I know but…but I feel bad for my other personality. I know she and I never got along much last year but she is kind of like my sister…squatting in my body. I feel like I should let her finish Yōkai Academy before the Rosary comes off permanently.

"I want her to be able to say goodbye as I would want the same treatment."

The last part is a whisper but Naruto and Akasha hear it. Naruto sighs which gets her attention.

"I realize why you want to but what about if she attempts to run away? I want to trust her, after all she is a part of you, but I can't. She would try to run away or some other foolishness and get herself and probably that boy killed with her."

"What if," Akasha speaks up. "What if I put extra measures on the Rosary? It would replace the section where it would suppress your Shinso blood to just limiting your power, which is much easier. The extra space could be used for extra measures."

Both Moka and Naruto lean forward. "Like what?"

Akasha thinks for a second. "Like I could make a seal where you could hear her thoughts or make it so only Naruto can take the Rosary off. There is any number of things."

Moka thinks for a second. "No, I don't want to hear her thoughts; that would just get annoying. What about extra monitoring and communication abilities. You could link it to another seal that Naruto has so I could talk to him. Or if I see something that I don't like, I can take control over her hands and take the Rosary off myself."

"That would work. I mean, it would take a little longer with all the surveillance and security seals on it. I do agree that Tsukune shouldn't be able to take the Rosary off but everyone else should be able to. That would only increase the likelihood that if something does happen that more people can remove the seal."

As Moka and Akasha go back and forth, Naruto is beside himself. He really can understand where Moka, the real one, is coming from. Outer Moka protected her for all those years so it is only natural that she think of her as a sister.

However, that also means…

"Naruto, what's the matter?"

Naruto waves Moka off. "It's nothing. Just thinking about how to improve the Student Police."

"Naruto, don't bother trying to lie to us, it is pointless at this…well point," Akasha chides him. Naruto sighs as he isn't given the option.

"I…I just know that if you go through with this, then the other you will avoid me like the plague, just like she did last year. I…I don't think I can take hateful glares from you."

Moka goes over and hugs Naruto before kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be ok. I'll mandate that they let me out every week, possibly twice a week. If Mother is able to come up with that seal, we can talk all the time so it won't be so bad."

Naruto nods his head and swallows his feelings on the matter in favor of supporting his (strongly) possible second mate.

**End flashback**

It took Akasha a month to create the Rosary. It now limits her power, making her appearance that of Outer Moka again. Moka can take control of Outer Moka's hands and remove the seal, she can communicate with Naruto via seal, she can further communicate with Outer Moka telepathically, and the Rosary can now be removed by anyone. They further discussed Tsukune being allowed to but they decided that if something drastic should happen, Tsukune might have to pull the Rosary off himself.

Of course most of these features are to be kept from Outer Moka. She will only know about everyone being able to take the Rosary off and the improved communication telepathically. They will also give Outer Moka select memories to give her a general synopsis of the break but none with any details.

Naruto turns the silver cross in his hands and it tempted to melt it right here and now.

"Kunai for your thoughts?" comes the voice of his lover and first mate.

"I so want to just melt this thing right now and just be rid of it."

Akasha chuckles from beside him.

"That's ok. I wanted to crush it as well. I know what this is going to do to you and I don't like it. However, Moka is soon you be your mate soon and has equal say in things. As both her mother and 'harem sister' it is my duty to support her as it is her job as her mate to do so as well."

Naruto takes a deep breath in. "I know. I just hate the thought that Moka's body will be under the control of someone else and use her body to avoid me and glare hatred at me. I'm in for a rough two years."

Akasha rolls them over and lays flat on his stomach, her bare breasts pushed up against his chest.

"And I will be there to pick you up. You don't have to worry about such things so much. You have both Moka and I now so let us shoulder some of the burden."

Naruto kisses her forehead before pulling her close.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

* * *

End Chapter 5

AN:

(1) – Shinobi, or at least good shinobi, develop a since of estimation of distance and height as such things are required to throw things properly. They learn to calculate things such as wind, elevation, trajectory, timing, and so forth in the blink of an eye. So Akasha can accurately estimate his measurements by just looking him over carefully (it also has the added benefit of checking him out)

(2) – Vampires are mostly a race of very proud fighters. With their natural talents in fighting combined with being able to turn yoki into raw strength, their fighting is their pride even above looks and status. A vampire can be at the bottom of the social ladder but if he/she can fight, respect is garnered even at the top. If one were to insult the fighting capabilities of a Vampire, it would be the ultimate affront. More beings have died by insinuating that a Vampire can fight than most human wars. The populace of an immortal and potentially ever expanding race has to be regulated somehow.

*I know nothing about cars and compatibility so don't flame me for being inaccurate about such things. Its fanfiction so just use your imagination!

xx

So how was the lemon/lime/thingy? I'm not sure how to categorize it because I wasn't sure what was appropriate for this story. I'll leave it up to the reviewers to tell me if I need a harder lemon or be more limey.

xx

As a side note, I will be taking off my stories for a month or so. I'm getting burned out and I need a break. None of my current stories will be forgotten or deleted. It is getting hard to write anything at this point so I'm going to take a short break and hopefully my writing juices will be back to optimum efficiency soon.

xx

Review Question:

How was Shinso's reaction to Naruto?

How was Akasha's reasoning for allowing Moka to share Naruto with her?

How was the fight scene between Shinso and Naruto?

Did the millions of pages of explanation about Shinso's past make sense? Does anyone even care about that kind of thing?

How was the lemon/lime sequence? I can't call it a scene because as a lemon it was weak, as a lime it was strong.

What did you think about Naruto's side dimension?

How do you feel about Outer Moka coming back?

Any suggestions? Comments? Questions? Flames (If I may be so bold)?

xx

I know it has been so many months since my last update of this story but I don't forsee getting a new chapter for at least a month or so. This story is so hard to write as the entire thing is almost original script and non cannon.

Read and Review! I even gave you a guide to help you remember what was in this chapter, so you have no excuse!

xx

Stay safe and stay reading,

tomhunt98


	6. Chapter 6: The Changes are Permanent

Hey guy. I'm back with another update to Turbulent Tides. Thanks to all the reviews and support during my hiatus. As a reward, I'm releasing two other chapters, one for Throne of Power, and the other for the Return of the Sage. Here is the longest chapter for this story or any story I've every written.

Author Responses:

to Grimankin: Thank you for the review. You seem to understand what reviewing is for: telling the author what needs improvement and what he/she did well. I can't say that I know how to fix the errors. I knew from the beginning that I wasn't a good enough writer to even know what was an issue. thanks for the honest review.

to McCabeRz: first of all, thanks for the review. To get to your review, Akasha never had feelings for Issa. Sure, she won't forget him but she didn't love him. The only reason she got together with Issa was to try to get over Naruto. Getting pregnant definitely wasn't part of the plan but being the person she is, she isn't going to take that out on the child. Moka turned out to be the one person she could love and be loved unconditionally without the risk of an ulterior motive. When Naruto came back into the fold, she hadn't lost her love for him nor had it diminished over time. **  
**

_italics_ = conversation within the Rosary

**Chapter 6: The Changes are Permanent**

Naruto, Akasha, and Moka all stand outside Shuzen castle, or the remains of Shuzen Castle. Rather large chunks of rock and stone still jut up from the ruin that spans a good three acres at the very least. The ruined castle is almost exactly as they left it with the exception of the growing plants that are slowly consuming the rubble. Moss and grass can be seen covering some rock as they grew exceptionally fast in one year.

Of course that in of itself is a miracle considering that most barriers don't allow vegetation to grow at all.

They returned here because they are going to be picked up by the Bus Driver as the location of Shinso Mansion isn't exactly public knowledge and this is where he dropped them off to begin with.

Naruto stands with Akasha's back up against his chest, her right hand in his as it crosses her midsection as they wait while Moka leans on his other shoulder. Moka has grown in height a tiny bit in the time since the destruction of the school, allowing her to draw nearly even with Naruto in height. She also has her fingers interlaced with Naruto's as they wait.

"You know I'm going to miss you right?" Naruto whispers into Akasha's neck. The sensation of his warm breath on her neck makes her shiver.

"I know but we will deal with it. After a few years, you can have trained a replacement and then quit and come live with me full time."

"I like the sound of that. I'll have to see about seeing if I can take some time off before the school year is out or you could come visit me. I'm sure Mikogami would like a visit from you as well."

Akasha brings up her left hand and absently strokes the beard covered cheeks.

"You need to shave. I liked it better without a beard and I'll think about it. However, it won't be anytime soon. I'm giving Father a crash course on current technology. It should take a few months depending on how fast he grasps the concept of near infinite space on something that is the size of your palm. That and digital data."

Just then the bus is seen entering the grounds and true to form, it is on the brink of being out of control. It is still a ways off but moving quite fast.

Akasha spins around and captures Naruto's lips in a brief kiss.

"Now you be good. I don't want to be summoned by Mikogami because you destroyed something you shouldn't have."

That gets a pout out of Naruto.

"And when have I ever gone overboard?"

Both Akasha and Moka shoot Naruto a 'Are you stupid?' look.

"Remember Moka's training?"

Naruto feels Moka shudder against his shoulder.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

Naruto gets gibb-slapped by Moka.

"You had me climbing a mountain with 500 hundred kilos of water (is equal to just over 1,000 pounds) on my back. And once I got to the top, you had me cross the rest of the mountain range by nightfall or I would have to start over another morning you asshole! That went on for months!"

"And don't even get me started after I learned water walking…"

Naruto rubs his head sheepishly with the hand Moka had been previously holding onto but is thinking something different.

'That was a good couple of days…'

Naruto thinks he is being sneaky but both Akasha and Moka can see the perverted thoughts on his face. However, unlike the reaction most women would have, righteous anger and all, both allow him the thought since one is having wild sex with him five out of the seven days a week and the other wants to feel that legendary toe curling, limp inducing pleasure he gives.

Naruto's expression clears and looks to Moka with an unreadable expression.

"Are you complaining? Not only did it work wonders for your stamina and strength but I knew a girl who carried almost twice that amount everywhere she went, even into the mountains on her trips twice a year. Not only that but she was human…for the most part. You're a Vampire and naturally many times stronger than humans."

Akasha searches her brain for someone fitting that description.

"Who was it and why did she keep that large a container of water with her?" She is very curious about just who made that amazing feat.

"Her name was Fū, a kunoichi from Takigakure. She was the Jinchūriki of the Seven tails, which is why I said mostly human. When you're a Jinchūriki, the yoki changes your body slightly to compensate for the leakage into the host's system.

"Anyways, she kept it because she used that water for her jutsu. While she was a Jinchūriki, it is almost impossible to pull water out of thin air and when you travel over mountains as often as she does, there is no guarantee that water will be around to be used. There is a reason only the Nidaime Hokage could pull water out of the air."

Akasha files the information away for later and claims his lips again briefly as the bus is almost there.

"I'll miss you and stay safe."

Naruto pulls her close and kisses her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm a nine tails remember?"

"And I'll be there to keep him in line," Moka says from the side, now standing beside Akasha.

Mother and daughter embrace tightly.

"You be safe too. Oh, and good luck with your…plans," Akasha whispers as quietly as she can into Moka's ear.

Said girl blushes briefly at the words but quickly hides it and hopes that Naruto didn't see it. It wouldn't be good to tip him off…

"Well, I'm off for remedial training for Father. I'll try to visit sometime," Akasha says as she steps away.

Both Naruto and Moka nod, smile, and wave at her as she sinks into the transportation seal as the bus pulls up to them.

"Ready?" Naruto asks.

Moka takes his hand and pulls him towards the bus.

"I can't think of how I'm not. Let's get this show on the road."

The two enter the bus and sit next to each other after depositing their luggage in the seat just behind them. And by sitting next to each other, I mean that Moka is in Naruto's lap and resting her head on his chest. If one were to listen closely, they would hear very light snores coming from her.

The biggest question would be how does she sleep on this rollercoaster of a ride? Seriously, the Driver didn't even wait for them to sit down. The moment the luggage was secured, he floored the pedal, nearly sending them both crashing to the back of the bus in a heap.

In no time at all, Naruto managed to count to five seconds of air time on three separate occasions, they are right in front of the school. He has no idea how humans don't see an obnoxiously yellow bus weaving through traffic like a race car on the brink of flipping out of control. His only guess is that the bus is hidden by some sort of illusion. That or they are too afraid of getting hit by the bus that they just leave it alone.

Naruto sighs as he tries to shake Moka awake but she only snuggles closer much to his confusion.

Seriously, how could she not only fall asleep on that course made for BMX bikes but done with a bus but also be so asleep that in the five minutes it took to get here that she doesn't want to wake up? Well, no point in walking her up right this second.

So he uses the most useful jutsu he has and creates two clones. He directs them to take their luggage to the PSC (Public Safety Commission) headquarters. He'll get Moka's dorm room and have a clone move her things then.

He picks her bridal style and starts to exit. However, he doesn't miss the extremely creepy lecherous grin from the bus driver. He puts a stop to that by flaring his yoki, making the man's hat blow off his head. The Ayashi driver was so quick to turn around that even Naruto missed what was hidden in the darkness afforded by the hat.

'Must be enchanted…'

However, the curious part of Naruto's fox nature starts to come back with a vengeance.

'Just what is he hiding under that hat? I'll have to try to figure that out.'

As Naruto watches as the man replaces the hat on his head, he creates six more clones (without the smoke) and instantly has them henge them into different things. One is a piece of dirt, another is random scrap of paper that litters the floor, and yet another is gum on the bottom of seat.

Naruto exits the bus, his two mule clones in tow. The second the two clones get outside, they Shunshin away to their destination with further instructions to clean up whatever mess has been made.

The real Naruto turns around and gets his first look at the new school…

And it looks exactly like the old one, even down to the growing moss and vines on the side of the walls.

'Geeze. I understand that the greatest insult to just rebuild exactly like it was before but this is a little absurd.'

Already knowing that the inside will also be the exact same if the outside is any indicator, Naruto walks into the building as the bus burns rubber on the way out. He walks up several flights of stairs, all the while his nose is twitching from the moldy and stale air that has been perfectly replicated.

In fact, if hadn't witnessed the building's demise, he wouldn't believe that this is a newly built building.

The layout doesn't seem to have changed. In fact, the only thing Naruto can tell that the building is new are the pipes. They are nice and quiet, unlike the previous building. Even the faucets are rusty, at least the parts you can see are.

It is quite obvious that a lot of effort has gone into making this place feel like it used to.

With Naruto's mind being occupied, he reaches the Chairman's office quite quickly. Once he reaches the door, it is time to wake Moka up.

"Moka, it's time to wake up."

The only response he gets is a groan and her hold on him increases.

So he does something that always wakes Akasha up. He sits on the floor for better leverage and kisses Moka very lightly. He stays with her lips for a little before trailing across her gorgeous face to her eyes, then across to her ear.

And just like her mother, her ear is the weak spot. Moka starts to squirm and fidget in his arms. He can't help up grin as he lightly nibbles on her ear, though he is careful to keep away from her neck area. They haven't gotten that close yet.

Moka cracks open a green eye and glares at Naruto.

"I hate you so much right now."

Naruto chuckles as he stops his nibbling. He sees the light blush that shows up very well on her pale skin.

"Oh and why is that?"

Moka closes her eye and leans her head against his chest again.

"Because I was having a good dream."

"What about?"

"Can't tell you."

It would be safe to say that Moka is a little wet between the legs right now from her dream. It would be really embarrassing for him to discover that she is having _those_ kinds of dreams about him.

From the way Moka said it, Naruto gathers that she doesn't want to go any further into it.

"Well, now that your awake we should go see the Chairman. We are outside his office and he probably knows where here by now."

Moka sighs in annoyance but gets up. She lends a hand to help Naruto up who takes the offered hand. Only Moka pulls harder than necessary. The result is Naruto colliding with her in a searing kiss that could have melted his lips off.

Minutes tic past before Moka reluctantly ends the kiss with lust in her eyes and a fire between her legs. She wants more but their present location prevents such actions in public.

"Wha…what was that for?" Naruto asks when he finds his tongue again.

Moka gains a sultry grin and leans forward. Naruto, in anticipation of another kiss, leans forward to intercept her. Just millimeters away, Moka pulls back, again with the same not-so-innocent smile as before.

"No reason."

And with that, she spins on her heals and opens the door to Mikogami's office. In her wake is a highly confused and bothered Naruto. However, he decides to shelve it for now and enters.

Inside he sees the ever faithful Ruby at her desk. She is chatting with Moka about…whatever that girls talk about.

Currently, Ruby is somewhat tense but is being polite and trying not to show it. Her stiffness probably comes from talking with this Moka. Between not getting let out often and when she was let out, true Moka was always in a bad mood, Ruby never had a chance to talk much with the vampire.

Ruby seems to ask a question and Moka leans forward. Ruby hesitantly reaches forward and touches Moka's hair. She seems to be inquiring about Moka's changes.

Naruto allows them a few minutes of conversation before walking up himself.

"Hello Ruby."

Ruby turns and her face says it all. She is _really_ happy to see him.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto's mind however is occupied with what Moka is going to do to her should Ruby act on her feelings.

He doesn't have to wait long when Moka slams her hands onto the desk. Her hands have no doubt dented the thick wood.

**"He is mine, so keep that in mind."**

Naruto almost laughs at Ruby's expression to Moka's declaration. Almost being the key word. He would have if the situation had not been what it is.

"Now Moka, Ruby is a friend. She is allowed to be happy to see me especially after such a long time."

Moka turns to glare lightly at him but he then turns to Ruby. "And yes Ruby, Moka has claimed me so I'm off the market. I hope that doesn't make things awkward for our friendship."

Ruby looks disappointed. Not surprising considering their conversations in the past. However it wouldn't do well to piss off a vampire in any situation.

"I understand and I would be lying if I said that I'm not upset. However, you have made your decision and I will abide by that. I wish to still be friends and get to know you better. That is if it is ok with you?" she asks Moka.

For Moka, she doesn't want any others to get close to him, specifically females, however if she denies him this, she is robbing him of a friend. Besides, denying the request would mean that she doesn't have faith in her mate.

Also it would mean that Naruto would get to do the same thing to her but with males. And her pride can't have that.

Moka thinks it over for a few more seconds before coming to a decision. She will allow him to retain Ruby as a friend. However, she only needs to make sure that Ruby knows her place for two reasons. One is to make sure that Ruby doesn't try anything. And the other is to make it seem like she is in control.

"It's fine with me. But…" She turns to Ruby. **"But you ever try **_**anything**_** I will beat you until there won't be enough to identify you by your teeth."**

The combination of Moka's slitted eyes and power-filled voice, Ruby finds herself sweating and nodding her head very quickly. In an instant, Moka is back to her 'chipper' self.

"Good, have a nice day."

Moka strides past Ruby and to the door that leads into the office.

"Sorry about that. She can be…possessive. Comes with being a Vampire. I'll talk to you later."

Ruby just nods, still trying to stop shaking from Moka's overwhelming presence. Naruto walks past her and grabs Moka's arm and whispers to her.

"You need to tone it down. I don't mind you being possessive but you nearly killed Ruby with the amount of KI you pushed at her. There are going to be times when women are going to be interested and flirt with me. Hell, my job may even require me to flirt back. However, you cannot lose it and let your jealousy out every time it happens."

Moka, being the proud Vampire she is puffs her chest and crosses her arms. She opens her mouth but Naruto puts a finger gently over her lips.

"Before you speak check yourself. Is what you are going to say have to do with pride or selfishness?"

Moka glares at him because that is exactly what she had to say.

"Maybe you need more lessons in humility. I am _not_ going to cheat or be unfaithful. You know this as I have said so many times. So please just keep a lid on your jealousy until we are alone."

Instead of letter her answer, he takes her wrist and pulls her into Mikogami's office.

**"Ah, Naruto and Moka. It's good to see you two after such a long time."**

Naruto grins. Even after such a short time of knowing Mikogami, he was the one responsible for him finding Akasha and for that he will always be counted as a friend.

"Likewise. Oh and I love what you've done with the place."

The sarcasm wasn't missed.

**"Good. I didn't want to design another school so I just rebuilt the old one. Sit and tell me of your extended vacation and about Moka's appearance."**

Naruto and Moka find their seats and settle in. This is going to take a while.

A half hour later, Naruto finishes skimming over the important parts.

**"So let me get this right…Shuzen Castle is destroyed, Lord Shinso is awake, Moka awoke her Shinso blood, and you have become the mate of both Akasha and Moka. Did I get everything?"**

Naruto thinks for a second. "You missed the part about me fighting Shinso."

Mikogami's head nearly explodes in surprise.

**'He fought the most power Vampire to ever walk this planet and he yet draws breath? The power of a Nine Tails is truly fearsome …'**

**"Well congratulations on finding Akasha. I wish the happiest to both of you."** Naruto nods in acceptance of his words. **"Now onto you, Moka. Are your new powers going to cause problems at my school?"**

There is an unmistakable underlining to that question. 'Are _you_ going to stir up trouble?'

Moka shakes her head. "No, I don't think _I _will be the one causing trouble this year."

Mikogami doesn't miss the frown on Naruto's face, though he doesn't know the reason for it. He is assuming that the reason behind Moka's future good behavior is linked to the reason Naruto is frowning. But that isn't his business.

**'But when has that ever stopped me?'**

**"Very well. Moka, the only reason you are allowed to hear this is because you are the mate and the daughter of two people I trust. Betray this trust and believe me, expulsion will be the least of your worries."**

Now Naruto would normally stand up for her when being threatened but he knows that Mikogami doesn't really mean it. He just has to make sure that she knows he means business. Never mind the fact that she could probably take him in a fight now, not that she would come out unscathed…

Back to Moka, she hears his words and sort of believes them. In the back of her mind and deep down, she knows that neither Naruto nor her mother would allow anything serous to happen to her. But that doesn't mean that they won't let her suffer for a bit because of something she did. One still must have consequences from their own actions.

"I understand."

**"Outstanding. Now then, I assume you have seen how little things have changed around here, yes?"** he gets a nod from both of them. **"That is in part to help cover up what **_**has**_** changed. When people know something has changed drastically, they tend to try to find out everything that has changed. So I took extra care to replicate it exactly like it was. I even called in some favors to have a few witches come in and age the wood and encourage mold to grow once everything was put together more than half a year ago. **

**"A large part of why 'repairs' took so long is this."**

Mikogami flips a switch under his desk and a section of the wall adjacent to them flips over. On it is a screen that currently has a map of Yōkai Academy.

**"All around Yōkai Academy, sensors have been installed. These sensors record and transmit the location of every yoki signature it detects and displays on this board. It will assign threat levels to the higher signatures. It will also flag any odd behavior if a signature, say hangs out in a location that isn't the dorms, school, or other sanctioned location such as the festival committee for too long. It will also flag signatures if there are a large number of high threat levels in one place for an extended amount of time.**

**"In addition, motion sensors have been placed at the edge of the Great Barrier both just outside and inside. We will know if someone is trying to sneak in."**

So far Naruto likes the changes though that can't be the entire reason it took so long.

"Headmaster, I like the sensor grid but…"

**"I have had a panel just like this one installed in your office and Ruby loaded the software onto several mobile devices that can be activated with a voice password and fingerprint. I have one here for you and **_**only**_** you can use it. It is set to only react to your yoki and even then you must have the correct vocal password and fingerprint to gain access to this."**

'I can see why he doesn't want just anyone to have this. In the wrong hands, this could be a dangerous tool…'

Naruto is handed a small pad almost the twice the size of a large post card. However, instead of messing with it now, he tucks it away for later.

**"Now the dorms have also been improved. Along with doors that lock automatically at night, which requires a key code to open the doors to get in after curfew, the windows will all have screens laced with steel that have been welded on to prevent unauthorized excursions. The same will be for the main buildings in which only you, Ruby, and I will have the combinations. **

**"Any questions so far?"**

Naruto shakes his head.

**"Good, in addition, the staff too will be under curfew and their classrooms subject to random searches. I'm sure you heard of Ishigami Hitomi's…break in school policy that led to her being released from teaching, yes?" **

Another nod.

**"This policy is an attempt to prevent such an occurrence from happening again. However, it is also to protect the teachers as I tire of having to constantly hire new ones in the middle of the school year. The more the teachers feel they are being watched, the less likely they will go off on a tangent and harm the students. You and Ruby will be the only ones authorized to be outside past curfew at this point in time…that Is besides myself.**

**"Also, the staff will be arriving in a week."**

Something tells Naruto that finding suitable teachers hadn't been an easy thing if there is such a thing as a suitable teacher for yōkai.

**"There is one more thing you should be aware of about the campus. Running underneath the ground of this school is something that I hope should never get activated. It is a last line of defense if you may. I won't tell you exactly what it does but it is my deepest hope that it never warrants action. All you need to know is that it can be activated from any screen or device with our security grid, key word Pricilla.**

**"On a happier note, I have some additional duties for you this year."**

Naruto doesn't know _how_ that makes him happier but remains silent all the same.

**"With your…unique talents, the Public Safety Commission has only one member yet you have been extraordinarily effective. You have eyes and ears everywhere, completely loyal and **_**expendable**_** help, and unmatched power. While the term, 'don't mess with success' has a point, I wish to change the PSC into what it was. **

**"This year, I want the PSC to be a club in which people can join up, gain experience, and get stronger as a whole. With the massive drop in…well everything from outright illegal to simple rule breaking to fighting, I believe that this would be beneficial to the students without placing them in too much harm. **

**"I'll leave the scheduling and everything else to you to dictate. I will only allow four extra students to be out from under the curfew but I'm sure that won't be too much of an issue."**

Naruto shrugs. He figured that with the monumental success he had last year, the only blemish being that the school blew up, that his duties would be expanded.

"I…I don't have anything."

Moka and Naruto can almost feel the grin on the Dark Lord's face.

"Well, sign me up as the first candidate."

Naruto looks sharply a Moka.

"Are you sure? You are already part of the Newspaper Club and the others won't be happy as it is. I'm afraid that if you quit than it will push them over the edge."

Moka leans over and smirks.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice?"

Naruto makes a grimace immediately.

"Hell no but as the head of the PSC, I don't want to instigate a fight with some of the school's more powerful monsters. Mizore and Kurumu separately may not pose a threat but together, they have excellent teamwork."

**"As interesting as this conversation is going to be, please discuss it elsewhere. That being said, I see no problem with her being in two clubs given her unique situation."**

"Oh that reminds me." Moka nearly dives to the side and grabs an object Naruto would rather not see again. "In order to maintain peace here and to give my other self a chance to say goodbye, I have another Rosary here that I will wear most of the time. It does have some different features but it will suppress my yoki all the same and allow my other personality to surface."

**'That is what she meant by it wouldn't be her specifically doing the trouble making.'**

A nod from the Headmaster is the only response they get. That is the reason. Naruto was avoided by the 'other' Moka, hence the reason for his frown as it will happen again.

**"If you have no questions, Moka I have your dorm room number and key with Ruby. You may retrieve it on your way out."**

As Naruto and Moka get up to leave, Mikogami speaks once more.

**"Oh and just for the record, please refrain from threatening my staff."**

Moka takes it as it is intended, the opposite of a suggestion. Instead of submitting, she just raises her nose at him.

"I promise nothing."

But before Mikogami can say a thing, Moka hauls Naruto out of the office and to the PSC headquarters pausing only long enough to stop and get her room number and key. The poor witch is so startled when they just disappeared that she nearly had a heart attack.

Over the past year, Moka has not only gotten used to traveling by Shunshin so she doesn't feel the normal effects of a greenhorn in traveling in such a manner but she learned the jutsu too. And because she is used to it, she is able to 'attack' Naruto the instant the jutsu is over.

Naruto however, is unprepared for the sudden assault so his body reacts the way it would to Akasha. Using her supernatural strength, she pushes him until his back hits something. What he hit she doesn't care to find out. She shivers as Naruto's hands roam her sides and back. Her hands aren't idle either as they grab fistfuls of his hair.

She fights a smirk when she feels something hard press into her. Using her balance and the trust that he will keep her balanced, she wraps one long leg around his and pulls him to her. He groans and pulls her closer making her moan as their clothed genitals rub against each other.

And just as suddenly as it started, Moka pulls away from him. Both are panting slightly and their cheeks flushed but there is no denying that they both enjoyed that immensely.

"Wh…what was that for?"

Moka shrugs and takes a seat on some random piece of furniture. She motions beside her and Naruto joins her and she immediately wraps her fingers through his.

"Are you sure you want to join the PSC? I would love you have you but I'm not sure It's such a good idea."

To this Moka smirks.

"If they don't like it, they can…

"They can what? Deal with it? There is only so much people can take at once, especially if they are emotionally connected."

Moka smiles at Naruto, making his stomach flutter.

"I'm glad that you are trying to play peacemaker but this is _my_ body. I decide what happens to it, what it does. Besides, the Headmaster said he didn't see a problem with me being in two clubs. In fact, it is better this way. If I'm in the club, the Newspaper has an inside source that can extol the boundless virtues of the PSC."

Both get a good chuckle out of that. Almost immediately after though, Naruto grimaces.

"More likely, your other self will use it to get every piece of dirt on me that she can find and then blow it way out of proportion."

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure she knows her place."

Naruto sighs. "Look, I'm very glad you want to help me but aren't you relying a bit too much on 'I'll stop this' or 'I'll deal with it'? I know you are a Shinso Vampire and all but I'm just worried."

Moka's hands find Naruto's face and makes him look directly into her eyes.

"I don't care if they have an army or just three. They couldn't compare to me before my transformation so they can't touch me now with my new powers _and_ training from two of the most powerful Ayashi in the world."

"It isn't direct combat that I'm worried about. They aren't stupid enough to do that. I'm worried what the others will plan. Well more like what Tsukune will plan with your other self as Mizore and Kurumu will probably be glad to have you out of the way but we can't count them out. Many powerful beings have fallen to those 'inferior' to themselves because of a good plan."

Moka frowns. "I guess you have a point. I suppose I can only come out every other week on the weekends."

Naruto nods and kisses the back of her hand. That is the most compromise about Tsukune and company are going to get.

"In the meantime, add me as your first recruit. I can float between the PSC and the Newspaper Club. In addition to keeping you honest…" Naruto scoffs at that. "…We can have monthly PSC people with exemplary performance posted in the Paper or events such as Fairy Tale awareness month."

Naruto chuckles at her humor. He feels pride and joy at being one of three people who knows her enough to get her to open up. Once you get past her titanium exterior, you find that she is a unique person who loves and feels and enjoys gardening of all things.

"If nothing else we can sit down with the Newspaper Club and have them suggest ideas."

Moka only shrugs as she could really care less about what the Newspaper Club prints. Well, as long as it isn't slanderous or complete lies about her mate or her family.

Silence reigns and Naruto stiffens when he feels Moka's hand on his inner thigh. Though she keeps her face forward and completely stoic, her hand, very lightly and slowly, moves up and down making him a little hot under the collar.

"So…ah…ah…" His brain works overtime to think of any excuse to get away from the situation. "Oh, I better move your stuff to you dorm room."

Naruto is about to jump off when but Moka's hand clamps down on his though and stops him from moving. Naruto fights off tears in his eyes because her thumb is digging into the muscle. Normally this kind of thing wouldn't be a problem but since Moka's training and transformation, her raw strength has increased by a factor of 10 and that is without yoki. Naruto looks to the owner of the hand when the owner of the hand finally eases up and finds her green eyes slitted with a serious expression.

"I don't think so. At home, Mother always has you at night and now that I have a chance, I'm not going to waste it. I stay here until school starts."

Naruto hangs his head. Moka is more like Akasha than she will ever admit.

They just sit there for a while and Naruto is a little worried because Moka hasn't moved her hand. This in of itself is both a good and bad thing. Good that she isn't caressing his leg and bad because it is still there.

Just as Naruto opens his mouth, Moka hops off the makeshift chair.

"Want to show me around?"

**Time Skip – Next Day**

Moka walks beside Naruto with heavy eyes and a heavy heart.

She did not sleep well beside Naruto.

She was tired enough but while Naruto slept, she was unable to get a wink of sleep. Thoughts of being a terrible mate and wife plague her mind, further draining what energy she has left. What mate can't sleep next to the one they love? Does it mean she doesn't really love him? Maybe she doesn't trust him?

Naruto tried to get Moka to liven up and asked her what is wrong at breakfast but she avoids answering him. Eventually, Naruto has rounds to do, things to inspect, new technologies to experiment with and can't wait around for Moka all day.

He suggests that she rest but she hasn't left his side, internally claiming that while she may be a terrible wife she won't drag him down in his duties. She is trying her best but can't concentrate because she is both mentally and physically exhausted.

Two more days of sleeplessness and shear fatigue pass. She is so tired now that she is constantly stumbling, her focus is next to nothing, and the only reason she is _still_ on her feet is because she doesn't want to be an even bigger disappointment to Naruto.

She is so dysfunctional and tired that she doesn't pay attention to where they are walking. They are making their rounds on the outskirts of the grounds, inspecting the edge of the barrier and making sure that there really is only one way to get inside. Suddenly Naruto stops but she keeps walking on, not paying attention until he stops her.

She looks around and her bloodshot eyes widen a smidgen. She would have walked right off the edge of a cliff if hadn't been for him.

She finds herself being pulled backwards and doesn't fight it. Soon she finds herself wrapped in Naruto's arms as he looks out from the cliff.

"Moka, what's the matter? I've never seen you like this."

"It…it's nothing."

Naruto frowns. "It isn't 'nothing'. You're completely exhausted. Hell, you look like a guy I knew back in my world, and he looked like a raccoon. I know you haven't been sleeping well but that isn't all of it. You're unfocused, uncoordinated, distracted. Tell me what's bothering you."

It starts a tremble in her lips. The quaking of her soft and cherry lips is the first sign. Next it travels to her hands. Her manicured and powerful hands slowly shake even as she wills them not to. She bows her head and clasps her hands in front of her, trying to hide the symptoms. Her eyes water even as she wills her body even more to not show her weakness.

However, the combined effects of days without sleep and mental fatigue, Moka finally breaks down. Naruto can only comfort her and hold on tighter as large tears stream down her face as she openly sobs. It is a little surprising, seeing Moka cry. She always acts so tough and collected, never letting others know her emotions or at least trying her best to not let them show.

With speed only an Ayashi above S-class can pull, Moka spins in his grip and launches herself at Naruto. She holds onto his neck even as she knocks him to the ground. Naruto's tails appear and halt his collision with the ground. However, instead of pushing them back up, he lowers them to the ground.

Now safely on the ground, Naruto pulls Moka side saddle onto his lap and wraps his tails around both of them.

Now Naruto isn't the daft kid he once was but even he doesn't know what is affecting Moka. His only option is to wait until she calms down enough to talk to him.

And soon she does. She is red eyed, puffy, and flushed but she isn't crying anymore. Naruto increases the firmness of his embrace and speaks in a low voice.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter now?"

Moka only hides her face in his chest.

"I…I can't sleep with you."

There are so many things he can say to that but chooses only one.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't fall asleep with you in. As much as I try, I just can't. What kind of bloodmate can't fall asleep next to the one they want to spend the rest of her life with? I'm a terrible wife."

Moka prepares for a tongue lashing and possibly a physical one to.

"…well that's stupid."

Moka freezes and tenses.

"'You can't fall asleep.' That's the reason for this? Why didn't you just sleep in then?"

Moka hides her eyes from him.

"Because I didn't want to hinder you and your responsibilities. I made a commitment to help you any way I could."

"But I don't want your help if it costs you your health. Listen Moka, it doesn't matter if you can't fall asleep next to me. It doesn't matter if you don't help me with the PSC. What matters is communication. If our relationship is going to work, you must talk to me. I need to know what is going through that head of yours. And you need to know what's going on in my head.

"And what's more, you think that not being able to fall asleep next to me is being a bad wife? Listen, everyone has trouble sleeping next to someone at first. Akasha and I had trouble after the first night. You have never slept in the same bed with someone in what…ten years? It is only natural. Our bodies want to keep doing the same thing day in and day out. It is easy that way. So when something changes, sleep is hard to come by."

Moka listens and she is very relieved when he says she is just being stupid. It feels like a huge weight is…

Naruto looks down and finds Moka asleep. He chuckles and moves a strand of silvery pink hair out of her face. He gives her a kiss on her forehead and stands, never setting her down. He shunshins to his…their room and lays her underneath the covers. From there he makes several clones to carry out his inspection while he gets under the covers himself.

He holds her against his chest as she slumbers and eventually falling asleep himself. They both sleep until the next day, not having to worry as the clone's do the work for them.

Moka opens her eyes and immediately see the blond next to and curled up against her. Unknown to her, he specifically made sure that they faced each other so the first thing she would see is him. Her normally sharp mind quickly has the gears going, now well oiled with sleep and ready for more work. She sees his peaceful expression and his shaggy beard.

She runs her slim fingers through the course hair on his face, feeling the texture of the hair. It is rough and tickles her. With his face so close to her's, it is very easy to move the rest of the inches between them and gently kisses him.

Naruto groans and shifts, the soft flesh on his lips disturbing his slumber. Slowly, Naruto returns the kiss and Moka finds herself looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"Morning"

Naruto smirks. "It certainly is, walking up like this."

Moka returns the smirk for a moment before pulling back slightly.

"Naruto…"

She finds a finger across her lips.

"You don't need to apologize. You, like I used to, have little knowledge about things like this. You and I never had an example to go by. It wasn't until I got a teacher and a mentor who really cared about me that I learned things like that. But you never had anyone to teach you or show you.

"So don't beat yourself up over it, ok?"

Moka nods and moves forward to kiss him again, which he meets halfway. They have a small make-out session before Moka's stomach growls.

Chuckling, Naruto rolls Moka on top of him and cranes his head to the side, allowing Moka access. She blushes at their position and in (slight) embarrassment before leaning down and draining him of blood and yoki.

A minute later, she is full and retracts her fang. She lets out a content groan as she settles on his chest, now sleepy again. Not thirty seconds later, she is fast asleep again.

A clone poofs into existence with instructions for breakfast. Naruto is satisfied to just stroke Moka's hair and hold her to him while the meal is being made. When the clone comes to get him, he uses Kawarimi to switch with the clone, who is very happy to be able to cuddle with a girl as himself. Shadow Clones are so abused.

After eating at a sedate pace, Naruto grabs the mobile device he got from the Chairman and activates it. Instantly, the screen initiates and boots up. While he does this, he walks to his office and props his feet up on the desk.

Once up and running the device asks for a vocal password and finger print. But suddenly the device goes dark. Naruto starts to wonder if it broke but then a large screen flips out of the wall. It lights up and shows the exact screen that the tablet did.

When prompted, he uses the name of someone who nobody but Akasha and Moka would.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

The board computes the words, analyzing tone, pitch, unique voice modulation, and stress level. When it is ready, it asks him to say his password again, which he does. It does the same thing, making sure that the two voice patterns are close enough to pass.

Suddenly the screen has a dark block on the lower left side corner with a hand print on it, prompting Naruto to put his hand on it. He does so and feels a large pull on his yoki. It is sudden and it startles him to the point where he tries to take his hand off it. But to his surprise, he can't move his hand. Panic starts to set in and prepares a Rasengan but as sudden as it starts, his hand is released.

Naruto dispels the technique and flexes his hand, hoping that was a onetime thing.

His attention is drawn back to the screen when it pulls up words and the board speaks them in a monotone male voice that has a synthetic quality about it.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
Authorization Level: 9 of 10  
Position Title: Chief of Public Safety Commission  
Yoki Threat Level: 15  
Species: Yoko  
Classification: Beyond S-Rank_

_Access to all functions, displays, and files at Authorization Level 9 and below: Granted_

Naruto eyes the board. Mikogami's board probably did the same thing but he might have done so before he and Moka entered the room.

He clears away the message and goes to the main page. It has a menu table with several options some of which are Logs, Registry, Current Conditions, and Settings.

He plays around with the board for a long while, getting used to it. It turns out that it takes voice commands to and can have multiple maps on the same screen, all functioning without any lag. He can't even begin to imagine the computing power and the software needed to develop this. Mikogami must have been planning this for a long time and was just looking for a way to implement it.

He continues exploring the device and what it is capable of. He finds the school rosters and looks through them, the paperwork already been filed for this year. Many of the first years don't have pictures but all the second years and above do.

He flips through the files, noting down people of either power or status, the likely trouble makers and those who have proven themselves to be troublesome.

He loses all track of time until a pair of slim arms wrap around him. Her scent invades his senses and knows that she just had a shower if her shampoo and the smell of water on her have anything to with it.

"Good afternoon"

Naruto starts.

"Is it that late already?"

Moka nods as she puts her chin on his shoulder in her embrace.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just playing around with my new toy. This thing is amazing. Did you know that the motion sensors Mikogami talked about yesterday had cameras in them? Or the fact that I can access nearly anybody's file with a vocal command be it teacher or student?"

"That's useful."

Moka pulls away from Naruto and walks to the board.

"Show the file of Moka Akashiya," she orders.

"_Incorrect voice pattern. Request denied."_

Moka pouts and turns to Naruto who rolls his eyes.

"File for Akashiya Moka."

The display instantly has Moka's file up as well as two pictures. One of her pink haired sealed self and surprisingly how she looks now.

_Name: Akashiya Moka  
Position: Student –Second Year  
Club: Newspaper, PSC  
Authorization Level: 1 of 10  
Yoki Threat Level: 12  
Species: Shinso Vampire  
Classification: Beyond S-Rank_

_Prone to rule breaking and violence. Recommend surveillance at all times_

The file goes on to a psyc-evaluation but Moka is fuming and Naruto stops scrolling with his recently found remote control in his top desk drawer.

"I never started any of those fights…though I sure as hell finished them. 'Prone to rule breaking and violence'. I should kick the Newspaper's club asses for giving me a reputation of a hoodlum."

"And you don't see that the file does have a point?" Naruto asks with an amused look on his face.

Moka turns and gives him a pleading look. "Not you too…"

Naruto just chuckles at her expression and the resulting cute pout. "I'm sure that will be fixed with you being little miss perfect this year right?"

Moka gives a small laugh at his joke. "Ok so may have earned my reputation. Doesn't mean I have to like it. To a vampire, reputation is much more important because we don't die and reputations stick for centuries. It is almost impossible to redact one event, even if it is a relatively minor one."

Naruto shrugs at the knowledge. It isn't anything that is neither ground shattering nor world changing.

Suddenly Moka gets a devilish look in her eyes that Naruto doesn't like one bit. She turns and walks right in front of the screen.

"Can you…edit files?" she asks carefully.

"What do you mean by edit?" Naruto asks just as carefully. He really doesn't like where this is going.

"Can you update or change a file…say the name of a student?"

Now Naruto knows what she wants.

"No. No way in hell I'm doing that."

Moka sashays her way to her (yet to be official) mate. She loves the way his eyes are glued to her hips, the way she rolls them from side to side, as she saunters to him.

"But dear, it is a perfect way to constantly remind them of the changes. Plus it is a good way to get back at them for my…reputation as a troublemaker. If I recall, _I_ never once took my Rosary and broke the rules. I always defended myself or reclaimed my stolen honor."

Naruto shakes his head.

"I refuse to change your name to Uzumaki. With all the things they are going to go through, this is just throwing fuel on the kindling."

"But…"

"No! I'm drawing the line here." Moka gives him a pout and the puppy dog face. It is super effective against Naruto's Will Meter but there is enough HP left after the attack that he stands firm.

"I understand why you want to. Besides reminding them of the changes, you want to be marked as mine in that weird possessiveness you Vampires all possess, pun very much intended."

But Moka doesn't like being denied. She argues with him for the sake of arguing or making it seem like she isn't giving it up for another hour before letting it drop. They explore what other features this new system has after Moka's pride has been sufficiently appeased.

They go back to exploring the system, Naruto showing her the map with the yoki signatures on it. Right now there are a dozen signatures being tracked but all but three are shadow clones. One is himself and the other two are Ruby and Moka. It appears that the Headmaster made his yoki unable to track.

After a few hours, Moka makes some excuse to leave him for a while. Naruto finds it odd but shrugs as she needs time to herself too. He finishes looking over the student and teacher dossiers and watching as the clones test the perimeter to catalog any weaknesses.

But after hours of neither seeing nor hearing from Moka does he start to worry. As he prepares for bed, he is still worried. So he goes over to the mobile device. Just as he is about to activate it to find her, his nose smells something.

He turns and sees Moka in a babydoll, a chemise-like garment that in no way can be described as decent. The only thing keeping her modesty is the black lacy underwear she has on under it. The babydoll itself is also black and completely see through with a slip up the middle that stops just below her breasts. It has frilly lace on the edges and doesn't cover the matching underwear on her lower half, her bra visible as if she were wearing a wet t-shirt instead.

Naruto's mouth goes dry. Sexy lingerie is still new to him as Akasha doesn't have much in that department. He feels himself pitching a tent just from the sight and from Moka's grin, she can see it too.

She stalks over to him, his eyes glued to her hips as she struts up to him. He moves back as if in a trance until Moka has him pinned to a wall with a delicate finger running circles on his naked chest.

She moves to kiss him and does. Their lips meet and a shock runs through Naruto's body, forcing him back to the present. He pushes Moka back slowly much to her distaste.

"Now just hold on a moment," he breathes out, trying to regain his breath.

Moka looks at him, unsure how to feel. On one hand, she should be furious that he is pushing her away with her intentions clear as daylight but on the other hand be pleased at his reaction to her attire and a simple kiss. So she settles for indifference.

Naruto finds a seat on the bed and feels Moka sit next to him. He peers at her out of the corner of his eye. She looks so much like Akasha, especially in the face. They have the same facial structure, the same size mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. It is scary to think of just how similar they act and look alike.

He feels her forest green eyes on him and he fights to control himself. It isn't easy to fight the instinct to take a willing female who is his mate. But does he love her? And if he does, it is because she is almost physically identical to his other mate as well as very similar personality wise?

The questions flash through his head and he realizes just how complex his love life is.

But in looking at the similarities, he finds the differences too.

Moka is wittier and quicker to come back at you. She has a shorter fuse, isn't as understanding, is more guarded. Even though both mother and daughter like gardening, Moka likes getting her hands dirty, planting and caring for the plants rather than just looking and enjoying them from afar.

While her body is similar in looks and dimensions to Akasha's, Moka is taller. Her legs are firmer, longer, more toned no doubt from those kicks she loves while fighting. It also has the side effect of making her rear that much more appealing. It too is firmer and more toned but also smaller but no less round. Her bust is smaller by a small margin and he has no idea how to compare their feel as he has yet to touch Moka's.

All-around, Moka is rougher around the edges, more likely to attack than listen to nonsense. But at the same time, she has this incredible beauty about her that has nothing to do with her looks. She has an inner beauty that few can hope to even hold a candle to.

It is that beauty that Naruto finally realizes is what attracts him to her. He realizes that he does love her for herself, not because she looks and acts like Akasha. He would gladly give anything to protect her as well.

He takes a steadying breath having finally sorted his feelings. He looks over to Moka who is being surprisingly patient with him. But even though he loves her, he needs to make sure the same is true for Moka.

"Listen Moka. I understand why you're doing this but I need to ask you something. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do," she answers without hesitation.

Naruto is surprised and not surprised at the same time by her quick answer.

"But don't you feel like I'm too old or something? Don't you feel like I'm a cradle robber? I'm more than five hundred years older than you."

Moka's only answer is to move onto his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Haven't I told you before? Age means nothing to Vampires. We don't age unless we want to. I could allow myself to look similar to Mother's age or even older. Would that bother you if I looked older than her?"

Naruto isn't given the chance to think or speak.

"I don't care that you are several centuries older than me. I don't care that you are a human turned Kitsune. What I care about is that you are the man I love. You make me complete when I'm around you, you make me feel like I can tell you anything.

"You are possibly the strongest being alive and yet you are humble, kind, caring, compassionate. You are an enigma that I will enjoy learning about for the rest of my life."

Moka moves forward but instead of kissing him, she just embraces him. She knows that he is uncomfortable with the idea of them being mates in the physical sense. He in fact does feel like a cradle robber. She just has to remind him that she wants and welcomes the relationship and all that comes with it.

With Naruto's questions answered, he gives in to his more basic desires.

At first, they start slow, just tender kissing. Then it turns into a heavy make out session. Somehow they both end up laying on the bed with Moka on top as their hands roam each other's bodies. Moka's hands love the feeling of his muscled chest and toned arms while Naruto's hands have found Moka's firm ass.

Right now, Naruto is blessing whoever came up with the concept of striking with legs. One of Naruto's hands leaves her posterior and makes its way to her bust. He grabs the flashy globe in his hand and massages it through the cloth. While Akasha has the chest, Moka definitely has the ass but that doesn't mean that either is lacking in other areas.

However, what little clothes they have on suddenly become too much. Naruto takes the time to focus on taking off the babydoll and then the underwear. Moka on the other hand just rips the boxers right off of him as well as her bottom half not two seconds after mauling the boxers. This leaves Naruto annoyed at her since he made such an effort to _not_ obliterate her clothing only for her to destroy it.

But Naruto can't really complain now as their now bare sexes rub against each other, making them both groan in appreciation at the friction.

Sometimes the most straightforward is the best option.

They resume their heavy make-out session. Their hands roam each other's body's trying to feel all of it at once. Naruto finds purchase Moka's breasts while her hands roam everywhere in her reach, never stopping for more than a moment. They give each other pleasure with just their hands.

But even that doesn't satisfy. Moka, while enjoying the attention she is getting, decides the next step is to be taken now. She breaks away from Naruto, both of their faces flushed with excitement and hormones.

"It's time to take the plunge!"

Moka raises herself up and sits on him in one go, taking herself all the way to the hilt with a single and powerful drop. Her eyes shoot open as does her mouth to scream from the pain. She is unaware of the mouth over hers, her mind too far gone with pain and the smell of her own blood in the air. Her mother had warned her about going too fast but she wanted to just get it over with. Moka would curse Akasha but her mind is flooded with pain, making it impossible to have any coherent thoughts.

Naruto watched as Moka didn't hesitate as she just let gravity do the work and impale herself. The moment she started downward, he sat up and covered her mouth with his. From his travels and from word of mouth (overhearing certain conversations or engaging in conversations with women himself not personal experience) he knows that the pain can range from a mild throb to severe and debilitating. It all depends on the person and the size of the object being pushed into her.

Now Naruto isn't what you would call average in size. Since his species have such large true forms, their genitalia are sized to match. The larger the fox, the larger the genitalia. The same is also true in their human forms. Kitsune females can take the largest and fattest cocks that one can imagine while the males lead the way in terms of size. They also lead the way in sex drive.

It is most unfortunate for the Kitsune that Vampires take the prize for most average stamina.

There is a reason the mating season known as Heat came about: their love for the act of procreation. It creates an insatiable _need_ to be driven to the brink time after time by the most sexually fit and fertile. A pair of Kitsune could literally go an entire week of constant sex stopping only to rest. The need to mate even trumps eating and drinking.

Of course, being in Heat makes the nerves in the genitalia ten times more sensitive and responsive. More than once has a kitsune nearly died from pleasure overload.

And since Naruto is a Kyūbi and has the largest true form of them all…well, you do the math. It had been a pleasant, if embarrassing, little unexpected change of the transformation into the new Kyūbi .

Naruto notices Moka is coming back, guessing that the pain has finally subsisted enough for her to function. So he takes his mouth off of hers and waits for her to finish rebooting.

"Dear kami…I…I don't even know where to begin to describe how I feel," she breathes out.

She blinks and finds Naruto mere millimeters from her face. The urge to kiss him overwhelms her and she does so and pulls him closer to her. But those few short millimeters were enough to change the angle ever so slightly.

She gasps at the feeling of his _weapon_ practically moving inside of her stomach. It is so different from anything she has ever felt before. However, her mother's words ring out to her again and this time she listens.

"Hang on."

She flips slowly through carefully practiced hand seals. She isn't quite up to snuff with the speed and she _really_ doesn't want to mess this jutsu up.

When finished, she has her hands in a triangle formation between her thumbs and index fingers and presses it to her abdomen. Did I mention the middle of the triangle is glowing green?

That same glowing seeps into her the moment her hands touch her skin. She feels a slight tingle in her uterus (she is sure that Naruto is inside of it) before it stops.

"An anti-pregnancy jutsu," she says before Naruto can ask the obvious.

Naruto has a confused look on his face.

"Not that I'm complaining but I thought…" he trails off knowing Moka has picked up on his line of thoughts.

"It's true my species only ovulates twice a century on average. However, the one exception to this is the very first time a female Vampire is ejaculated inside of. The sperm in the uterus kick starts process, sending the female immediately into ovulation. The uterus then kills the sperm inside it so pregnancy isn't instantaneous. It is an issue because rarely do male Vampires just have one orgasm while having sex. They can recover quickly and have an upwards of five ejaculations before tiring.

"And five spurts of semen into a newly ovulating Vampire will guarantee pregnancy. Of course, we will be doing many more times than five. The jutsu I did has a 100% success rate, developed by Tsunade herself, and was the first choice for kunoichi everywhere. "

Naruto shudders at her sultry tone. He assumes that the information about the jutsu comes from Akasha as he was only taught the jutsu at age fifteen by Jiraiya. He hadn't even thought of needing to teach it.

Moka takes an exploratory shift of her hips, making Naruto's cock swirl inside of her. The sensation, while pleasurable, is odd to her. Definitely odd but the feeling left a strange desire to more, some kind of need to do it again. Once was all it took to start the fire that is now trying to make her addicted to the feeling.

Moka shifts her hips in a circle in experimentation. Next a figure eight. Then anther circle. Side to side, forward and backwards.

No matter how much or how she shifts the feeling, the necessity, to have more just intensifies instead of being satisfied. Soon Moka is swiveling on his cock constantly, already addicted to the feeling. She needs more, has to have more. If she doesn't then she is going to go insane.

Naruto, all the while, is laying there patently while Moka does her thing. His reign on his body is on lockdown right now, his will is the only thing stopping his body from taking Moka as hard as he can.

He let Moka experiment to see what she liked but he could also see the frustration on her face. So what does he do?

He does what any gentleman would do: he helps her out.

Moka gasps as Naruto takes a hold of her firm ass in both hands and squeezes before he _lifts_ her almost completely off himself. Her body shivers at the friction but also cries out from the sudden forced emptiness. She feels cold without him in her. The sensation of the friction is ten times better than what she was doing before on her own and truthfully, she doesn't even know when he laid down instead of being up straight with her.

But then he pushes her down. A bright light explodes behind Moka's eyes as the pleasure of him hitting something so deep inside of her nearly drowns her. Nerves that had never been used are firing on all cylinders, transmitting every ounce, every scrap of pleasure to Moka's brain.

Then he does it again. This time Moka cries out in pleasure as her body is rocked with that delicious friction and then the feeling of him hitting something sends her closer and closer to the deep end.

He repeats the same motion again and again; the slow pace has Moka constantly seeing stars. Every time she bottoms out sends a jolt through her, every lift has her squirming in delight. And the entire time, his eyes haven't left hers.

Suddenly Moka's orgasm comes crashing down on her. Her body convulses and shudders while releasing large amount of fluid from her nether regions. The stars behind her eyes turn to a single blinding light, making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passes out.

Naruto grins as Moka's unconscious form falls on top of him. It is a large ego booster to make a Shinso Vampire pass out from a pleasure overload. He's only made Akasha pass out once in the year they have been having sex.

He knows that Moka won't be out for long so he rolls them over, his un-orgasmed cock sill very hard inside her. He would be lying if he said that Moka's orgasm hadn't brought him a great amount of pleasure. She is tighter than Akasha but sill stretches easier than his first love somehow.

Naruto uses the opportunity to play with Moka's breasts. He always, always, enjoys playing with breasts. It is the best part about being intimate with someone besides the sex. Though he could get used to playing with Moka's ass too…

Moka slowly responds to Naruto holding, squeezing, massaging, kissing, sucking, tweaking, pulling, biting (softly), and rubbing his beard on her nipples. She moans as Naruto takes the left nipple into his mouth and suddenly she feels nine fluffy _things_ all over her body.

Her eyes fly open and she sees Naruto's tails out and moving across her body. The soft fur tickles her, making her giggle and move. However, she is reminded that there is an extra large penis inside her.

"Welcome back."

Moka smiles back at him.

"Now that the fluffy stuff is over, I do believe that it is time to really begin our night."

Let it be known that once Naruto gets in the mood, there is no stopping him until it is either time to get up or he passes out from exhaustion.

Naruto rolls his hips, making Moka's eyes go wide. His thrust just now was way more powerful than anything they did before.

When Naruto rolls his hips again, she moves with him, making him grin.

And then her world bursts as he suddenly starts pounding her as a semi-fast pace (for him). The sounds of flesh on flesh echoes around the room. Moka's mind shuts down from all the pleasure. All she can do is pull herself to him and hold on for dear life.

She clings to him as he does his best to make an indention of her in the mattress. Her nails dig into his back, making him bleed slightly. Her grip is so strong that Naruto is having a little trouble breathing. He stops and pulls out, making Moka release him and look at him but before she can utter a word, Naruto moves her.

He flips her over and pulls her to him, making her get on all fours. He slips into her in a single thrust, causing her to cry out with words strong enough to make a sailor blush. He lets loose on her, his control finally broken. He stabs her over and over again for over an hour. Moka is barely coherent due to having six more orgasms, this position allowing nearly maximum penetration.

Currently, Naruto is standing over Moka, whose face is planting in the bed but her ass is still in the air. His dick is still churning her insides, going at what seems mach 3. He has yet to give up his white batter but that changes when he finally floods her passageway. It sends her into yet another orgasm but this one is different.

She can _feel_ her body change, react to the semen inside her. That, along with her walls actually gaining the substance she worked so hard for, sends her in the most intense orgasm so far. She is vaguely aware of Naruto collapsing beside her, taking her rear with him as they are still connected.

They lay there and allow the endorphins to run their course and catch their breath.

"Holy shit"

Naruto chuckles. "Holy shit is right."

They stay like that for a while, Naruto holding the very sweaty goddess in his arms. Moka lightly moans in contentment as Naruto's fingers trace along her skin as light as a feather. However, before long, his wandering hands causes him to become hard again.

"You know, your plan failed," he speaks softly into her shoulder.

Moka doesn't turn around. "How so?"

"I saw that babydoll that you put in your case a few days ago when you weren't so careful. That and you tried to make me frustrated enough to just take you."

Moka however just smirks and rolls her hips, making him groan. "I wouldn't call it a failed plan. The result was the same, just how we arrived at it was different. Besides, this plan of mine isn't over yet."

He is very surprised when Moka pulls herself off of him. He can see her shiver from either the emptiness or from the colder air seeping into her hole as it slowly closes. He is interested as she leans over the edge of the bed reaching for something under the bed. This however, presents him with an unrestricted view of the hole he just had pounded.

He gets the feeling that she did it on purpose.

But his view is cut short as Moka finds what she is looking for and pulls her upper body back onto the bed. She has a burlap sack (a burlap sack doesn't make noise or allow someone to see inside it from the side) in her hand and she dumps the contents on the bed. Naruto's eyes go wide when he sees what she has.

There is whip cream, strawberries, K-Y Yours + Mine lube, condoms (specially ordered and the size of socks), a dildo/vibrator, a ball gag, an anal plug, fuzzy handcuffs, and a whip.

"We still have all night," she says with a sultry smile.

Naruto shivers at her tone in anticipation. He leaps at her while grabbing the bottle of lube earning a half shriek, half giggle from Moka.

**Next Morning**

Naruto and Moka lay on the bed breathing heavily. Their limbs are spread and hypersensitive, recovering from another very potent orgasm. The room is trashed and nearly destroyed. The bed has been reduced to almost nothing and is in a depression in the floor, the dresser is now kindling, and…

'is that the butt plug imbedded into the ceiling?'

Naruto turns his head to see the bountiful chest of his lover rise and fall with her hard breathing.

"That…I can't even begin to describe how completely _awesome_ that was," she whispers more to herself than him.

Naruto chuckles and rolls himself over so that his head is resting on her generous left breast.

"You know, you could have told me those hand cuffs had seals on them that draws strength from the wear's yoki."

It is Moka's turn to laugh. "But what would have been the fun in that? If nothing else you can arrest people with them since they use the wear's own yoki against them, making the links unbreakable."

Naruto snorts. "Yes because getting arrested with fuzzy handcuffs is completely professional."

He smiles at the rancorous laughter that comes from her mouth at the sarcasm. He always enjoys her company when it is just the two of them. She is more open, more herself, and far less guarded. She laughs when she finds something funny, she isn't afraid to show her emotions, and she sure as hell has one of the most gorgeous moans in the world.

After a moment, a pleasant silence falls between them and while they were up all night, they are far from tired. Naruto rolls himself fully into Moka whose hands instantly find his sweaty hair. His lips lightly brush her skin, making her tingle. She grips his hair tighter as her body begins to heat up and prepares for yet another round.

However Naruto has something else in mind. In an instant, he is up and off the bed, making Moka groan in frustration and whimper from the loss of body heat. Her frustration wins as she sits up and glares at him.

"You bastard! Get back over here and finish what you started!"

Naruto is far from intimidated though. He just bends over and looks her right in the eyes.

"Nope!" and he takes off in a blur.

"Fucking asshole! When I get my hands on you!"

Moka streaks off after him, neither caring that they are indeed streaking for the public to see if there was a public to see them. Naruto allows her to catch up and baits her, just staying just out of reach. They run through the bowels of the old PSC headquarters, Naruto is always mindful of where things are and where they are.

At some point, the angry jabs and curses turn to laughter and Naruto somehow has reversed their roles. It might have something to do with his nine prehensile appendages that come out of his lower back that tickles her anytime he gets close to her. It is now Naruto giving chase back up the maze of passageways that generally slope upwards.

Naruto herds the giggling and laughing Moka around the headquarters. He finally ends it by tackling her into the shower room and pinning her to the floor with this extra 'hands' and rubbing his now hardened length against her to frustrate her more.

"I win."

**Time Skip – Opening Day**

Naruto holds Moka's hand as they look at each other. Moka's things have been packed and are ready to be moved to her dorm room, Naruto has new furniture, and everything is prepared for the new school year…all except one thing.

"Are you sure? There is still time," Naruto pleads with his second mate.

Moka smiles lovingly at him and hugs him firmly. She knows that he hates this and yet her counterpart deserves to have a chance to say goodbye just like everyone else. Moka's heart gives her a guilty feeling that even though Naruto hates this and is going to suffer from it that he still supports her.

"I haven't changed my mind. I feel that should at least allow her a chance to say her goodbyes just as any other sentient being. She may be an artificial construct but she has lived and made an impact on people. On top of that, she protected me. I feel obligated to at least allow her that opportunity.

"And besides, we have all eternity. Two years is a very short time frame in that respect."

Naruto nods his understanding and swallows his own feelings on the matter when Moka holds out the object of his torment to him. He takes a second before taking the choker in his hands, the multiple underlying meanings aren't lost to him.

This is a test of sorts to see if he will really support her in this. He knows that Moka and Akasha will be there for him when he needs it and with the schedule that they have worked out, he will get to see her every two weeks…but from his stand point, it feels like an eternity especially when they have spent the last two weeks never once apart for more than a few minutes.

The other part is that Moka now trusts him to touch her neck. More than that, she trusts him with something that is going to be closing around her neck until it is snug and secure.

Naruto moves forward as Moka gathers her long, silky hair and holds it out of the way. Naruto carefully puts the leather strap around her neck and secures the buckle. With that done, Moka turns around to face him with a smile on her face and is teary eyed.

In her hand is the Rosary that will seal her power. She raises it to her neck but before she can put it on, Naruto zooms forward. He attacks her lips and pins her to one of the walls. Moka moans at the rough treatment as she likes her sex rougher than what Akasha prefers. Her body responds to his advances by automatically 'fighting back'.

After a ferocious make out session, Naruto's hungry kisses turn tender.

"I'll miss you."

Moka leans in and kisses him with a smile on her face.

"I'll miss you to…damn it Naruto!" she yells at him in frustration as she feels that her underwear has grown moist. "You convinced me to have clothes on and now they are all wrinkled and I'm wet…are you going to take responsibility?" she asks with a horny grin.

Instead of a lecherous grin like hers, Naruto solemnly undoes his pants. With his member exposed, he lifts Moka's uniform skirt and pushes her underwear to the side and enters her with ease. Just like their first time, Naruto takes it slow. He hoists her legs up with his elbows and uses the wall as support to make things easier.

It is an agonizingly slow pace for both of them. Most of time, their sex is rough, exciting, and fast paced. But even the times they start out slow, their control breaks and ends in a romp.

But this time, Naruto is concentrating fully on showing Moka just how he feels about her. He is committed to keep the pace slow, to not give into his instincts to pound her into the wall until the wall breaks or she does. No, he pours his emotions into each thrust.

Moka sees his emotions flash through his eyes and feels them as he makes love to her. She never truly knew how much he felt about this until now and it makes her love him even more that he is willing to put her first over his own wants and desires. She can't help but kiss him deeply.

It takes awhile but Naruto and Moka reach their release. They come down from their highs and feel closer than ever to each other.

"Um…will you need to take a shower now? Your other self won't like having my…you know in you."

Moka shakes her head. "I like this feeling and I'll be damned if I waste it since it will be awhile before the next time I feel this. Besides, it will force her to abide by our mating practices knowing that I have your semen in me. If she tries anything with that boy or any boy for that matter, you have every right to challenge him for my hand. She will know this and won't try anything because there will be no way that you would lose to him in a fight."

Naruto nods and pulls out. While he wipes himself off, Moka puts on new underwear as her last pair are ruined and not even she likes the feeling of wet underwear plastered to her skin. Naruto buckles his pants and stands facing Moka.

An awkward silence descends on them.

"I…I guess I'll see you later then," Moka hesitantly mutters.

"Yeah…"

Moka raises the Rosary.

"Moka…I love you," he whispers almost desperately.

Moka smiles back at him with a happy smile. "I love you too."

_*clink*_

The Rosary snaps into place and the familiar transformation takes place. Outer Moka's solid pink hair, slightly smaller bust, rounder cheeks, rosier complex, and her relaxed and slightly slouched back make an appearance.

Naruto catches Moka as the false personality sorts through carefully selected memories of the summer break, giving her a brief overview of what has transpired. Naruto sees her eyes shift back and forth behind her eyelids. He lovingly brushes a few strands of silky hair out of her face as he holds her (it is still his mate's body, just a different driver).

Moka is only partially aware of the hand that feathers over her skin as she comes back to consciousness. She feels her body's nerves start to come back to life as her brain begins to fully awaken. Her green eyes open to see herself wrapped in an embrace.

At first, she snuggles closer to the warmth, not wanting to let it go. But then she notices that this clearly male person doesn't smell like Tsukune. And then the memories sink in.

In a flash, she breaks out of Naruto's hold and is across the room. Her mind is now fully awake and digesting the sensations of a body she hasn't been in control of for quite some time. She feels her chest is heavier than normal, her legs are longer, and…and Naruto's semen rolling around inside of her.

Her heart breaks at registering that last one as she slumps to the ground. True to what Moka told Naruto, this Moka realizes that they are official mates and any attempt to court her or run away would be seen as a challenge to Naruto. It would be well within his rights to kill Tsukune should that happen.

_**"****That's right. We are mates and there is nothing you can do about it."**_

(AN: True Moka's voice will be bolded while sealed)

Moka jumps at the sound of her true personality.

_"Ura…why…why would you do something like this to me?"_

_**"****To you? This is my body and I decide what becomes of it. It is only by my request that you are here. I decided that you should be able to say goodbye to those you care for. You have two years so don't waste them. I am allowing you these two years as a thank you for protecting me and being like a sister to me."**_

True Moka's stern voice drops to a near whisper.

_**"****I love Naruto and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him. I have given him my body to do with as he pleases. You are well aware of our mating rituals and what that entails. Please don't give Naruto a reason to feel threatened. He was against the idea but chooses to support me and by extension you. However, I know that Naruto won't allow that human to defile what he claims as his. He will protect my body to my wishes and I wish only for Naruto to touch me like that."**_

True Moka trails off, leaving the pinkette with a lot to think about.

"I take it Moka has explained the situation?" comes Naruto's calm and soft voice.

Moka looks up with unshed tears at Naruto's kind, yet sad smile from across the room. Naruto is still sitting on the bed but it isn't hard to see that he is restraining himself from crossing the room to her. She sees the worry in his eyes, can feel the emotion in his voice.

But instead of feeling sorry for him, revulsion wells in her. His emotions and the feeling is _his_ semen in her sickens her to the point of being nauseous. She feels light headed when something clicks.

'What am I doing? I am a Vampire, not some scared pet who is told what to do. I have the ability and right to chose who touches me.'

Her eyes harden and her nerves steel themselves. Her entire demeanor changes. She is no longer a timid high school girl. Now she is a predator that has been backed into a corner and ready to fight.

Naruto notices how her back straightens, how her eyes take on a fierce and determined look. He can't help but see how outer Moka draws characteristics from her true self, even though they separated by a Rosary. This current trait being stubbornness and the absolute refusal to roll over and let someone walk over her.

Naruto knows he is dealing with a different battle now. Before it was just trying to get her to realize what has happened and quickly accept it. But now, now they have to deal with the pride of a Vampire and the resolve of someone who is willing to stand and fight. A different beast if you will.

So Naruto steels his own resolve. He won't let this personality take away someone he loves. He knows that he must shatter Outer Moka's pride into bits smaller than grains of sand. She must be broken or something will happen.

Faster than Moka can keep up, Naruto has her hauled up by her throat against the wall, her feet dangling off the ground. He uses just one hand to hoist her up and hold her there. Her fingers claw at him both on the arm and his face while she constantly kicks him in the legs but he uses his tails to restrain her flailing limbs.

He takes his remaining hand and grabs one of her breasts roughly making her shout in outrage. Bile rises in her throat at the thought of someone besides Tsukune touching her body. She fights him harder, using her Vampiric strength and yoki to fight her assaulter as her body rushes to aid her. However Naruto holds strong. A Shinso Vampire she may be, but when sealed she doesn't have access to more than two percent of her total yoki reserves.

In other words she stands no chance against him.

He kneads the plump breast for a moment before moving his hand lower. He cups her neither lips through her underwear, proving his dominance over her. Moka gives a pained shout as tears fall from her eyes. The feeling of revulsion and nausea builds in her as Naruto continues to fondle her.

The negative feelings climax when Naruto slips a finger into her. Her head swims and she can feel her stomach convulsing as it tries to throw up.

But just as she is about to toss up her breakfast, Naruto removes the offending hand and grips her face sternly but gently. Despite herself, she opens her eyes and looks at him with watery eyes.

"You tread of soft ground. I may put up with you because Moka asked me to but that doesn't mean that I will take being treated with distain or disrespect. This is her body and she has given it to me. I am the only one allowed to touch you or her in such a way. If I pick up the scent of another male on you, consider him to be good as dead."

To back up the threat, Naruto releases all of his tails and lets her get a good look at just how many tails he has. Her eyes go wide as she counts all nine tails waving behind him not even registering that her hands and feet are free. The fire that once was in her eyes dies at the sight. She knows that Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari would help defend Tsukune but they would all fail miserably. There isn't a person in the world save for her grandfather and mother who could stand against such a being.

Naruto sees Moka lose the fight she once had. Tears and sobs rack the smaller frame of the woman being held up. He lets her down slowly until her knees softly make contact with the ground. He takes a deep breath and steps away from her.

Doing that has taken more out of him than he could imagine. He is now emotionally drained from nearly raping someone. It goes against his principals but…

_**"****But it had to be done,"**_ true Moka finishes for him, her voice coming through in Naruto's head.

The ex-shinobi doesn't even jump. He had been expecting his Moka to test out the link the Rosary has created. Plus while talking with Kyūbi mentally for thirty years, he got used to a disembodied voice popping up in his head with no warning.

He didn't realize, however, that he had put his hand on the seal inside his pocket that connects their minds.

_"But…but I hate myself for doing it. I despise seeing that defeated look in someone's eyes no matter who it is."_

_**"****I know and I would comfort you physically if I could but it will have to wait. For now, you should go with her to meet the rest of the Newspaper club and tell them of the arrangements."**_

Naruto holds out a hand to Moka to stand.

"Come on. We need to get to the Bus stop."

Moka looks up at him with puffy eyes and stands without using his help. She follows Naruto out of the room as he creates several clones to take her things to her dorm room. It is a very quiet, very long walk. Naruto would normally Shunshin to his destination since the PSC is headquartered on the opposite side of the main school building from the bus stop but since this Moka isn't used to traveling in such a way, it would end up with disastrous results.

The normal ten minute walk to the main school building is turned into a stifling and awkwardly quiet trudge to the other side of the dimension. Neither speak despite both being painfully aware of the silent tension between them. Naruto leads the way at a brisk pace with Moka a few steps behind him, her legs clamped shut as much as possible making her walk slightly pigeon toed.

The reason behind this is the man juice inside her is sloshing around and some of it is leaking. She wants to go to her room and scrub herself until her skin bleeds but for the life of her, she can't find her voice. She just looks at the ground and follows, hoping for whatever is going to happen to be over quickly.

They arrive at their destination with time to spare. The silence and tension is palpable between them. Luckily that is broken as the bus arrives.

It is amazing how many the forty foot bus holds. The yellow monstrosity opens the door and wave after wave of students exits. After about thirty people, Naruto and Moka see the Kurumu step off. Her attire hasn't changed a bit but her bust seems to have grown just as Moka's has over the long break.

She spies Moka and waves animatedly as she skips over to them. On a side note, she gives nearly all the males nose bleeds from her bouncing bosom. As she makes her way through the now sea of students all standing around and getting to know each other again, she sees several things wrong with the picture.

For one, Moka doesn't have a huge group of first years around her either hounding her for tips on how to make themselves more beautiful or guys drooling all over her. Second the reason for there not to be a group around her seems to be from the deep frown that is scaring people away. Third reason is that she _has_ a frown. She rarely has a frown and is generally smiling as part of her chipper personality. In fact the only times when she really frowns is…

"Hey Moka. Why the long face?"

The Vampire lowers her gaze to the ground and shifts her in Naruto's direction before quickly finding something interesting on the ground. It is very subtle but Kurumu spots it. She looks where Moka did and finally spots Naruto.

He himself is standing a few feet from Moka looking over those who are still disembarking. He spots Mizore exiting but turns to face Kurumu as she rounds on him.

"What did you do to her?" she shouts at him.

Her bags are suddenly discarded and hands are up, her nails are elongated, her feet spread, and her knees bent slightly in a battle ready stance. The crowd of student suddenly stops moving as does all movement. They all watch, wondering what this is about and what's going to happen.

Naruto, however, raises an eyebrow at her, far from intimidated.

"Do I need to remind you about transforming while on school grounds, even partial ones?"

She is slightly taken aback by his attitude and total disregard for her as a potential threat, but doesn't let that deter her. She maintains her stance but retracts her claws. She doesn't need any reminders about just who annihilated Kuyou last year.

"What did you do to Moka?" she repeats with firm determination.

Just then Mizore walks onto the tense scene. Instead of asking, she shrugs off her bags and joins Kurumu. She doesn't know what this is about but she is going to help her friend. This of course draws an even bigger crowd. The four of them (that includes Moka) are now encircled by a wall of students several times thick.

Naruto sighs and calmly waves Kurumu and Mizore down.

"I'll explain later. Right now I'm waiting on the last of the Newspaper Club to be present."

Mizore frowns at his attitude but relaxes. When Kurumu doesn't, she drags her duet partner over to Moka. She too notices that something is wrong. But she problem solves that Kurumu already talked to Moka and got that Naruto is the issue and from Kurumu's question at Naruto, she knows that Moka didn't divulge the problem.

The crowd of students all move away at Naruto's instruction, disappointed that nothing happened.

The group waits in silence as more and more students get off the bus. Yukari enthusiastically joins them but even she is affected by the tense and somber atmosphere.

After over one hundred more students the flow finally tapers off. Last to get off the bus is the brown haired Tsukune. He had been the first stop of the driver's hundreds of pickups from all over the world. He had been hopeful to see Moka on the bus but didn't see any of his fellow Newspaper Club members, though that was because he was clear at the back of the bus and couldn't see who was getting on after the fiftieth stop.

For Moka, the damn breaks when she sees him. Her eyes tear and she rushes him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying on his chest. Tsukune is so shocked that his luggage is on the ground, sent flying by the pink missile and he with her.

He doesn't even register that he is on the ground as his attention is completely on the girl using his chest as a tissue. He holds her as she continues to unleash her tears.

If everyone didn't know something was wrong, they do now.

Luckily for them, most of the students have wondered off to the dorms to put their things away by now.

Naruto allows Moka to cry on the human for a few minutes before interrupting.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go to the Newspaper club room."

Naruto starts walking but nobody follows though Moka has dried her tears. Said blond can sense that they aren't following and he stops and slightly turns to them.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

He put a little KI into the air, making most of the others shiver in fear enough to follow along. Once again, it is a very quiet trip.

While moving through the halls of the school, the others are curious as to the lack of change. They figured that it would have been a little different. But they arrive quickly at the designated room and find it ready for use.

Naruto directs them to a table where they sit in chairs while he himself finds a seat on a neighboring table. He spies that Moka is practically sitting on Tsukune's lap who has a smug expression on his face. Naruto has to restrain himself from knocking his face off.

"I'll try to keep this brief. However, there are many things we need to discuss. First off, the PSC will become a club again. As the head of the PSC I would like to partner with the Newspaper Club to one: make people aware of what the PSC is doing. Two: to recruit those wanting to join. Three: to have a spot where we recognize outstanding members.

"Of course, this partnership would go both ways. You guys would get first crack at any stories I deem safe enough to release though any names or places would be omitted. It would also allow you to undercover any 'corruption' that may occur but before you publish anything you must come to me or your sponsor first. Also, it will allow you to have interviews with those willing to be interviewed."

Naruto gives them a second to think it over before continuing.

"I have heard quite a lot about how the previous leader of the PSC went about things. I understand the need for transparency. While I don't expect there to be any abuse of power, I know that turning a blind eye to it or not even having an eye open is on the same level.

"That brings me to my second point of why we are here. One of you will be joining the PSC and have dual club membership. And that is Moka."

The reactions are instantaneous. Moka is suddenly on her feet and raising her voice.

"They hell I'll join your club!" she shouts at the top of her lungs in outrage.

Naruto just stands there fixing her with a disapproving stare after lazily cleaning out his ear from her shout.

"It has already been decided and even approved by the Chairman. In fact he proposed you being in both clubs."

Moka feels her legs go weak by his tone and stare but she holds onto the hope that she can get out of this.

"I refuse."

Naruto sighs. "Look, as I said it has already been decided. You can't back out."

At this point Tsukune stands up.

"Stop bullying her. She said she doesn't want to so leave it alone. And besides, who decided? You and your 'infinite' wisdom?"

Naruto gives him a hard stare, backing it with a tiny bit of KI. This has the effect of making Tsukune sweat a little.

"No, I didn't make this decision. In fact I was against it but someone was adamant about it. I will not accept any less than her in the PSC."

From within Moka's mind she receives a warning.

_**"****You had better tell that idiot of a human to keep his mouth shut. I can't guarantee his safety should he say something stupid…"**_

"And who was this 'someone'? Some whore I bet. Moka has told you quite clearly that she doesn't want to and you can't make her," Tsukune nearly shouts as he puts his arm around Moka and turns her around to leave the room.

_**"**_…_**just like that."**_

Up to this point, the three other females have been quiet. They have been listening in and trying to decide where this is going. But when Tsukune made his whore comment, they knew he was in trouble. They can _see_ the raw yoki pouring out of Naruto's body as he obviously tries to control himself.

**"Sit down and be quiet,"** comes the powered voice of Naruto as he shakes with rage. He is trying so hard not to rip the human's head off but it is a battle he is slowly losing.

As for Tsukune, he has gone so pale from all the yoki being directed at him that he could be considered albino minus the eyes. However, even they are starting to go red from the blood vessels that are rupturing from the pressure.

Suddenly Naruto rushes forward and the four females spring into action to save their friend. However, he bypasses Tsukune completely before they can even get out of their chairs.

They all blink as Naruto is now behind them with a clearly unharmed Tsukune. Their confusion ends when a surge of yoki gathers their attention to Moka…who's Rosary is now in Naruto's hand.

Before they can register how Naruto can take of the Rosary, yoki from Moka bursts like a damn and turns black and is now visible to the naked eye. The four who haven't seen the new Moka stand in both awe and trepidation at the sheer amount of the thick, almost visceral yoki that is pouring out of Moka like a breached damn.

Their jaws drop as they take in Moka's new appearance. However, she doesn't give them much time to ogle her as she moves immediately to Naruto. As she nearly runs to him, she creates two Shadow Clones, again startling the four others. She barely gets a hold of him before she shunshins away from the location to calm Naruto down without interference.

Their sudden disappearance surprises the room into action again. Tsukune, knowing how much he is in trouble because of his mouth tries to make a run for it but Moka blocks the door by getting to it first without even trying.

She catches him by the throat and effortlessly drags him back to the group. She not-so-gently 'puts' him back into a chair with the others.

**"Sit down and shut up. You will listen to me and you will not question, you will not interrupt, and you most assuredly will abide by the rules I set. Now if you are done being a complete idiot and running that mouth of yours, I will explain what has happened over the summer."**

The four know an order when they hear it.

**"First of all, I have mated with Naruto. We are an officially mated pair, which means we have had sex…lots of sex. In fact, our last time was an hour or so before you arrived."**

The shock on the other females of the group is instantaneous. Their mouths drop (even further) and their eyes bug out. However, one reaction is different.

Tsukune's chest feels like he has gotten shot in the chest.

"You…you had…sex…with him?" he manages out between the numbness spreading to his extremities.

**"Yes I did. And it was the most intense and pleasure filled moments of my life. Of course I have to share him but I don't mind so much and he is all mine for the time being,"** she says out loud more to herself than anything.

Curiosity gets the better of the Succubus who is very interested in hearing more about how Naruto is in bed. While she loves Tsukune, a part of her will always be looking for the next sexual adventure because of the carnal nature of her species. That however, doesn't mean that she will partake in such actions. Mind over matter and whatnot.

"Who is this other person?" she asks, her curiosity on her shoulder.

**"My mother,"** comes the causal answer like it should be obvious.

Tsukune looks at her with revulsion.

"He has slept with both you and your mother? That's sick. I hope he burns in…"

**"Finish that sentence and Naruto isn't going to be the only one having a hard time keeping his anger under control,"** Clone Moka threatens. **"And why should I be offended? He has known her far longer than I have known him. In fact, I had to earn my way into his heart and his bed since he and my mother have been mated for over six months now.**

"**But I know he loves me and I love him. I plan on spending the rest of my undying days with him."**

Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu file that tad of information away for later. There is a moment of silence before Tsukune goes and ruins it again.

"Bu…but that is just…just…revolting."

Moka turns a serious eye to the human when Kurumu decides to jump in to save his life.

"Tsukune, you know I'm a Succubus right?"

He turns his eyes to the blue haired friend for the first time in a while.

"Yes"

She looks down for a moment.

"So you know that I am not human right?"

Tsukune gives her an annoyed look.

"Yes, I know you're not human. Please get to the point."

Kurumu turns a hurt look into an angry one.

"The point is, Tsukune, is that Yōkai have different values and mentalities than humans, hell our anatomy is different. A Succubus is made for sex. Our entire existence is all about the giving and receiving of pleasure of all kinds and our bodies and minds reflect that.

"Do you know how I learned about sex? My mother pulled me into her bedroom when I was eight and had me watch as she did things to her Mate of Fate that would make you orgasm instantly just hearing about it. After that was the study of anatomy and the pleasure centers of both women and men of many species. Then came the practical knowledge. I used both seducing and pleasure techniques on my mother and father to gain experience.

"And just so you know, yes I had sex with my parents at the age of fourteen, not a few weeks before coming here!"

Kurumu takes a deep breath to calm herself after her tirade. She knows she shouldn't have shared that last bit but her anger at Tsukune's attitude had gotten the better of her. She looks at Tsukune's horrified and green face with softness now that her anger is somewhat abated.

"The whole point of that was to demonstrate that what humans view as moral has no bearing in the world of Yōkai. Vampires live forever so age and familial ties doesn't mean much of anything. If mother and daughter want to share a mate, then the only thing stopping them is each other."

Kurumu moves closer to him. "Mizore's a Yuki-onna. Yukari's a witch. I'm a Succubus. Moka's a Vampire. Naruto's…whatever he is. We aren't human so don't treat us like we are. We have no inhibitions for things like incest or age gaps. If we feel the desire or love for another, we go for it. Plain and simple as that."

Moka nods her head in Kurumu's direction, her respect for the woman having just gone up a bit. She draws the attention back to herself by clearing her throat.

**"Thank you for that explanation and disturbing, yet wonderful insight, into the Succubus culture. Now to continue, I'll start by explaining what happened after everyone got off the bus.**

**"Unknown to me or Omote, Naruto was on the bus that took everyone home. He and I got off at my father's castle where I would stay for the duration of the break. He had business with my father as he was the last one to know of Mother, who had been searching for. **

**"My father, however, didn't like that. He and my two older sisters attacked him with intent to kill. Obviously, Naruto didn't die. He fought off two elder Vampires plus one over fifty…and he wasn't even at 30% power."**

Moka pauses for effect.

**"Let that be an example of just how strong he is. Don't give him **_**any**_** reason to target you. You. Will. Not. Survive,"** she punctuates. **"Anyways, he slept for a few days in which I took care of him. I had decided that he would be my mate as I had no idea as to why he was looking for my mother. **

**"Anyways, I drank his blood after he awoke. The pent up yoki in him flowed into me as it had been bottled up for well over a century. It activated my Shinso blood, which shattered my Rosary and is why I look like I do."**

"You are related to Lord Shinso?" This outburst comes from a gob smacked Yukari.

Moka nods to the young witch. It isn't surprising that the fledgling border-being would be the first to make the connection.

**"Yes. He is my Grandfather though my familial relation to him has nothing to do with my power. In order to understand that, you must first know the difference between him and the rest of us. **

"Wait, hold the phone. Who is this 'Lord' Shinso character?" Tsukune asks.

He cries out when Yukari gib smacks him on the back of the head.

"He is only the most powerful Vampire and Yōkai ever on this planet. He rules over the Ayashi with an iron will."

Moka again nods.

**"If all stupid questions have been asked, I'll continue,"** she growls at Tsukune.

**"As you all know, a Vampire's power comes from blood. The stronger the blood, the stronger the Vampire for the most part. When he created the Vampires, he…watered down his powers for lack of a better term. They would have his strength and yoki manipulating abilities but less than a third of what he can do. **

**"Now normally when an offspring is produced, that child carries the blood of the parents. However Shinso blood is different. Mother was the first one chosen to be his successor more than five hundred years ago. She physically wasn't his daughter but became so after a blood transfusion. **

**"See, Shinso blood isn't hereditary. It must be absorbed. When I was a newborn, I was sickly. I was dying for unknown reasons. Mother gave me her Shinso blood in order to save my life. **

**"Shinso blood is very powerful. So powerful that it can rip the body apart if it isn't ready to activate. The Rosary I wore before was designed to suppress my Shinso blood, to stave off its activation until I was ready for it. **

**"So when I drank Naruto's blood and yoki, the seal broke, allowing my Shinso blood to surface. But I'm not a pure Shinso. My body wasn't drained and replaced like Mother's, just injected. The result is a partial transformation. Had I undergone a full transformation, I would look just like Omote with full pink hair instead of just highlights.**

**"Anyways, the Rosary had a secondary function: to alert Mother when it breaks and give her my location. I met up with her and for the next year, we lived with Mother at Shinso castle. During this time, I fell in love with Naruto and only just recently officially became his Bloodmate. **

**"When Naruto received word when classes would be starting up again, I asked Mother for another Rosary. However, I didn't do it out of obligation. I regard Omote as a sister. She has made friends so she should be able to say goodbye to them."**

"Wait…what?"

'Moka' looks at the gathered Newspaper club and drops the bomb.

**"At the end of my third year, the Rosary will be removed permanently and Omote will no longer exist."**

Silence reigns in the room for a solid minute before three of the four people explode into yells.

"You can't take away Moka. How will I get a Moka/Tsukune sandwich?"

"You call her a sister and yet you do this?"

"I won't let you take my friend away!"

The room goes quiet as they all look at Kurumu for her vehement defense of the full pinkette.

"What? Don't look at me like that. Moka may be a rival in love but she is still my friend. I won't allow you just kill her," she shouts in defense from her own friends.

However, a quick flare of yoki from 'Moka' gets their attention.

**"You don't have a choice. It is my decision and mine alone. None of you are strong enough to fight me even if you ganged up on me. And besides, if you attack me, you will gain Naruto's wrath as well and **_**that**_** confrontation you have no chance of winning,"** Moka lets the silence permeate for a moment before continuing.

**"And as for your protests, Yukari that is just disturbing. I will not allow my body to be touched in that way by anyone other than Naruto. Tsukune, I do think of her as a sister. She has been with me for several years during my time in the human world. She protected me and kept me from feeling completely alone. However, this is my body and I refuse to take a back seat while someone lives out my life for me.**

**"But I did say in two years. As she has made friends, she will have this year and next to say goodbye and live with supervision. But there are stipulations. One being Omote is in the PSC. Only other one is I will get let out every two weeks for a weekend so I can spend time how I want. I will do homework and any other assignments she has been given at the time. **

**"But I warn you. Do not scheme or help her scheme away out of this. If Naruto or I find out that one of you did help her, God help you."**

To back up her words, she gives off a burst of yoki that makes them sweat and Tsukune to nearly pass out.

Just then a puff of smoke arises from the middle of the room. The clone seems to know what this means and dispels itself. When the smoke clears, a calm Naruto and the real Moka are there with Moka hugging Naruto.

**"I see that my clone has explained the situation to you. Good. That means we don't have to waste any breath on the subject."**

"Oh yes we do. How the hell can you treat someone so callously?" Kurumu shouts.

Naruto is surprised by Kurumu's vehemence but Moka isn't.

**"It is the world we live in. If there was a way for the other Moka to live outside of me, then I'd do that. However there isn't. I will not sit on the sidelines while someone uses my body while the people I love are alive. I won't subjugate them or me to that. **

**"And since you are so caught up with 'fairness' explain how it would be fair for me to be aware and awake and not be able to control my own body while the personality in charge uses **_**my**_** body to touch and be touched in ways that I have only given one person? She may claim to love Tsukune but he isn't a Vampire and therefore doesn't have both stamina to sate her nor the longevity to provide her long term emotional support. Let me tell you that Vampires have amazing stamina that one such as Tsukune could never hope to keep up with. Seventy to eighty years of sexual frustration can add up and lead to actions both of you would regret and me consequently.**

**"But what if after Tsukune dies and she finds someone else to love? Or before? I could be locked away for a very long time all because my other self is being selfish. What fairness is there to me? She has served her purpose and I'm allowing her to do more than what she was meant for."**

The four are in quiet thought for a while.

"But is still doesn't seem right," Kurumu says softly.

She gets up from her desk and approaches Naruto. She gets right in his face and seems to evaluate him. However, when her eyes make contact with his, he feels her try to put a charm on him. His anger returns and reverses the charm while amplifying it.

The others are very confused as to why Kurumu suddenly drops to the ground on all fours and starts panting like a dog. She goes and sniffs Naruto's foot then his leg. After she is satisfied, she goes over to Moka and starts to sniff her. When Moka's eyes meet hers, she sees the glazed over look and now understands.

But Kurumu suddenly returns to herself just after she licked something on the floor.

"Wha…what?"

"That, Succubus, was for trying to charm me." Kurumu's head whips around. She cowers when she sees his angry look. "Next time you try it, I'll make it far worse than make you acting like a puppy."

"H…how?" is the only thing she can sputter.

"Because my species is where you got your illusion capabilities from. Even as strong as you are with illusions you will never be able to beat me with them."

Kurumu is suddenly hit with another illusion but this one only gives her the sight and sound of a snarling nine tailed fox for a few seconds. Her eyes go wide as she puts together what Inner Moka said about being with him forever.

She doesn't realize when Tsukune arrives to help her back to her seat at Naruto's request…order.

"Now that we have finished a good part of why you are here let us move on. Since the PSC will be a club this year and as the head of that club, I would like a section of the paper to promote exemplary members and raise awareness of the dangers of Fairy Tale and the like. You don't have to but it would be appreciated.

"However, I think that we should have all the members of the Newspaper club present."

As Naruto was speaking, Kurumu had come back to her senses. She looks up with her amethyst eyes at Naruto. She sees the air around Naruto shimmering and it is only her own skills with it that she recognizes it as an illusion. Her eyes register that the Naruto and Moka talking to the others is the illusion but can't see through it, only that it exists.

What Kurumu doesn't see is that Naruto is saying goodbye to Moka and thanking her for calming him down. They are heavily making out as to not get the others riled up. Moka wanted to have sex again but Naruto declined and is settling for groping her through her clothes. He can tell she is getting frustrated and breaks it off before she can act on it.

"I'm sorry but unless you want to stay out more, the other Moka needs to be out. I'll talk to you later ok?"

Moka nods and kisses him once more, disappointed that her Naruto time has to be interrupted. But that doesn't mean she doesn't recognize that it need to happen. She faces forward and waits.

Naruto's illusion finishes talking and then dispels. Only Kurumu knows that there was an illusion there to begin with. She wonders just how strong Naruto is that he can cast an illusion to such magnitude and not even show it physically.

Naruto picks up the end of the chain from Moka's puffed out chest, something that nobody misses. He gives her a small smile and puts the Rosary back on.

As the transformation completes, Moka slumps over again. Naruto catches her and holds her until she regains her balance and consciousness. He glares at Tsukune, who got up to hold Moka, making him sit back down. Within a minute, outer Moka is back in her seat.

"Now then, the last reason I called you all here is to tell you this. Neither Moka nor I will tolerate slanderous accusations against me or my club. That includes false accusations on members or staff. This is why I was informed that Ruby Toujo will be a secondary sponsor since your original sponsor, Shizuka Nekonome, doesn't take her responsibilities serious enough to be the final editor.

"Now that is over, I bid you good day. And remember that there are consequences for your actions. Moka, you will get this weekend to adjust but next weekend is hers."

With that, Naruto gets up and walks out of the room to patrol and do whatever PSC things that need done.

Inside the room, the others are still silent and sitting. This is broken when Moka slowly stands up.

"I…I need to…I'm going to my room."

Tsukune quickly stands too.

"I'll go with you."

"No!" Everyone seems to jump at her sudden exclamation. "I just…need some time to think. Alone," she finishes much softer this time.

Moka moves to the door and walks out into the hallway. Tsukune stands there for a moment before walking after her. However, his progress is impeded by a smoking hot succubus.

"Leave her be."

Kurumu pulls him back to the table where she situates her chair next to his and leans her head on his shoulder.

Silence reigns for a moment before Kurumu speaks up again.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry," Kurumu starts, causing Tsukune to look at her. "I went too far in my explanation. I shouldn't have told you about having sex with my parents. But I got angry after you tried to brush me off. All I wanted to do is illustrate the difference between Ayashi and humans.

"For humans, even talking about sex with children before they are ready is detrimental to their mental health and development. It leads to all kinds of scarring and trauma that they can't handle; their minds aren't ready for that kind of realization.

"However, as I said before, Succubae are so meant for sex, we are designed for it. You will never see an ugly Succubus or Incubus. Our nervous system in our genitalia and erogenous zones are beefed up to take more input and more than three times the number of nerve endings that humans have, allowing us to feel every little bit of pleasure. Succubae doesn't have a pesky hymen, we feed off of sexual energy. Our traditions and society tell us that the art of pleasure is passed down from parent to child through experience.

"You say it is disgusting watching your parents having sex, we see it as something beautiful to learn from. When two Mate of Fates bond through sex, there is nothing more stunning, though it is far from elegant and sometimes more than a little violent at times. It is something that parents look forward to, to pass on their skills, to bond with their child on a level that few can understand."

Kurumu takes a silent break.

"I'm sure that Mizore's mother took great pleasure in teaching her about stalk…stealth and tracking. She probably trained her in using her powers. The same is probably true for Yukari's parents in teaching her about nature and using magic.

"The point is, again, Ayashi have completely different values," Kurumu finishes.

The room is silent they all digest what she said. Who knew that Kurumu could be so observant and communicative?

"Did…did it feel wrong?"

Kurumu shakes her head.

"When a Succubus becomes of age, they seek out the next adventure whether it be carnal or not. There is only one thing that makes a Succubus or Incubus stop seeking people to have sex with. It is when she or he finds their Mate of Fate, or their Destined One. After she/he has been found him/her, a Succubus or Incubus will swear off all others for life, even others of their race, even if their mate dies.

"The only exception is when a child is born. The parents are tasked and given the privilege of passing on experience and knowledge to their offspring both through teaching and field experience. It isn't considered disgusting but something to cherish. It forms a bond and signifies that the parents acknowledge their child has come of age.

"And if we have a child, you will be expected to do the same."

Kurumu pauses at the outraged look on his face. However, she continues on despite his attitude.

"Believe it or not, for a Succubus and Incubus the ejaculate of the opposite sex is the best source of the energy we use to get stronger, more beautiful, more charming. While we eat normal food and can gather energy without sex, there is no better source or way to get it.

"So…your dad…he…" Tsukune trails off.

"Came inside me? Yes. My father is the first Incubus in three decades. So being of the same species as my mother, he was more than willing to release himself inside me. It felt fantastic, feeling the way it moves when you do, the warmth it provides. Plus being a creature made for pleasure, he was able to go multiple rounds," Kurumu answers unabashedly.

"But aren't you worried about pregnancy?" Tsukune asks alarmed and disgusted with what he just heard.

By this point Kurumu's head is off Tsukune's shoulder. She sighs at his offended look and answers patiently.

"Tsukune, you aren't getting the point. The Succubus race is different. The only way we can get pregnant or impregnate someone is if we recognize that person as our Destined One. It doesn't matter how many times or how much sperm is pumped directly into my womb, I won't get pregnant by anyone else except my Mate. If my mind says no, then it won't happen.

Tsukune takes a deep breath and stands.

"I…need some air."

Kurumu nods and watches Tsukune stiffly walk out of the room. He hadn't realized until now just how much they differed in both physiologically and psychologically.

She sits in silence, for the first time in her life, thinking more than feeling. She didn't want to tell Tsukune these things about her so soon, lest she drive him off. But now that is exactly what may happen. Fear grips Kurumu as her brain becomes pessimistic.

However, one thought creeps into her bleak outlook of the situation.

'At least this way he knows now. I'd rather him reject me now than after we become intimate.'

It is at this point Kurumu is reminded that she isn't alone by a chair sliding. She looks over to Yukari who is getting up from her chair and Mizore who has been quiet this entire time. Her emotions flare, mostly anger and frustration, and she needs to vent it and the most convenient target is right in front of her.

"Are you going to say something or are you content with losing a friend?" Kurumu asks viciously to the Yuki-Onna.

Mizore turns her light blue eyes to her white duet partner, though there is a little conflict in them. She picks her words carefully knowing that the Succubus is already ready to claw something in half.

"I don't see what the point is. We trained last year to fight Moka for Tsukune and now that she is being taken out of the picture you want to save her? All I came here for was to find a father for my children and I have found him. The less competition I have for his attention, love, and more importantly, his semen, the better. That is the way I see it.

"I don't have the same friendship you have with her. I've always contented myself with watching from afar while you did the talking and the fighting. And what can we do? You heard Moka the same as me. With her new powers as well as Naruto and her relatives, we can't win in a fight."

"So you're just going to give up?!" Kurumu shouts completely missing the fact that this is the most she has ever heard Mizore speak at one time.

"I understand her wanting to live in her own body, her wanting to be a part of things now and not later. Have you thought of this from her perspective? She is giving up most of two years for our Moka to say goodbye. She is giving up two years of spending time with people she loves, of doing things she likes to do.

"She didn't have to do this and instead of being grateful for the opportunity to live like a normal teenager and say goodbye to us, you all are acting like spoiled children. I am glad that we get to say goodbye as she is my friend who I can trust to watch my back."

"But doesn't she have the right to live as well? And aren't you stabbing her in the back? She will be counting on us for help."

Mizore shakes her head. "From the explanation that Moka gave us, it is clear that the Moka we know is a fake personality made or one given by the Rosary. Either that or she has Multiple Personality Syndrome (*AN: Also known as _Dissociative Identity Disorder_or D.I.D.*). Either way, she isn't the main personality and therefore the decision doesn't rest with us or our Moka.

"It isn't an unreasonable request to want to live one's own life. Out of all of you, I have the most objective view and I agree with Moka and Naruto. The bonus is just less competition for Tsukune."

Having said her mind, Mizore stands and silently leaves the room knowing that her presence will just cause more trouble. Instead of her normal habit of stalking Tsukune, she goes to her room to think things over. This leaves Yukari and Kurumu alone. Kurumu hears sniffling beside her and sees Yukari trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Do…do you really…think that Moka will be…"

Kurumu smiles sadly at the young witch before drawing her into a hug, her emotions purged to an acceptable level for now. She can't really blame Mizore for her point of view. And it does make sense. Hell, she doesn't want to go against Naruto knowing just what he is. But Moka is her friend and friends help each other.

Kurumu tries to shake the confusing and circling thoughts from her head and concentrates on Yukari as the young witch breaks and drenches her sweater but she couldn't care less. All that matters is a friend needs a shoulder (or boob) to cry on.

"I don't know Yukari. I don't know."

**Time Skip – 4 Months**

Things at Yōkai Academy are running smoothly…well as smoothly as one can get at a school for Monsters. Classes are in full swing, clubs are doing club things, students are learning and staying out of trouble.

And most of this is due, again, to Naruto. Him and his army of clones keep the students in line and the more…eccentric teachers out of trouble. All except for a few things and most of them revolved around a girl whose name starts with the letter M.

The Newspaper Club has, for the most part, avoided him. The only time he really sees them is when he drops Moka off and puts her Rosary back on at the end of their time. Every single member avoids him except Mizore and Ruby. She is the only one who won't go out of her way. She doesn't wave or acknowledge him but her stigma against him is less than the others.

He and Ruby talk quiet frequently due to her position in the Newspaper Club. She has caught a few attempts to slander Naruto's name and informed him of such things. But those conversations are short. Most of their conversations are about their teachers and how they became a parent to them. They trade stories and life lessons though Naruto has a great deal more in both areas as he had been old enough to understand Jiraiya and his got more time with him as well.

His friendship with Ruby makes Moka somewhat jealous but not enough that she avoids the witch.

And just as Naruto predicted, Outer Moka was very paranoid of him. She avoids him when possible and when not, i.e. helping with the PSC, she completely ignores him. Also true to form is the fact that she uses her time to try and undermine his authority and dig up any dirt. His only reprieve is every other weekend when his Moka is let out.

He practically worships her when she is out and spends every second he can with her knowing that their time together is short. He feeds her, takes her on walks, trains her. They talk whenever they can, mostly for him to vent and not feel so lonely. It is hard going from constant companionship to being avoided.

He spends a little extra time with her on Mondays with Shadow Clones. It would only last a day before dispelling. He found this out the first day when the students arrived.

Who paid attention to the fact that Moka summoned two clones?

Most of the time, they talk through the seal on Moka's Rosary so that Naruto one: can talk to her without having to go to Outer Moka and ripping off the seal. And two: so that he has a way of keeping an eye on Moka's body from the woman herself.

But lately things have been changing. Before they would talk everyday for hours at a time. Sometimes he would tell her a story how he saved someone or of the many people he met. Other times they would talk about theory, religion, science, politics, etc.

However things started changing two weeks ago. His Moka has been getting more and more tired. They have gone from talking every few hours to once every few days. But this is one of her weekends. Now he will get some answers.

He walks to the meeting place that they have used every time. It is a little off the beaten path on the way to the PSC headquarters, enough to be granted some privacy but not too far out of the way.

He sees the pink Moka already standing there. Despite Inner Moka explaining that anyone can take the Rosary, she still hangs onto those last few minutes. She only stays around long enough to send a glare that could melt steel. Only after this does she remove the Rosary as she won't let him get within five feet of her.

This time is no different. He approaches Moka, eager to see his love. She sends him the usual glare which he throws off quite easily before snatching the Rosary from her chest.

Naruto awaits the usual flare of yoki but is very surprised when it is muted, dulled. He watches the transformation but it is much slower this time taking minutes what took seconds before.

When the Moka of his heart finally finishes transforming, he walks forward to steady her as she staggers and pitches about on her feet. Her eyes are closed and she snuggles into his warmth as he takes them to the ground. Naruto frowns as this is the exact look and way she wakes up in the mornings.

"Moka-chan, wake up."

Moka stirs but stubbornly refuses to wake.

A tiny bit of panic sets into the pit of Naruto's stomach. He has no idea what is wrong with her but he doesn't like it. It doesn't matter how adorable she looks at the moment. He needs answers and most of all…reassurance.

Knowing it won't hurt her, he summons his yoki and condenses it, converting it to water. It starts as a slow trickle but as Moka's sleep continues so does the panic and the worry.

In a very rare break of character, Naruto loses his patience. All of a sudden a few gallons of cold water are dumped on Moka, drenching her and himself in the process. However he could care less at this point as his Moka finally awakes.

And promptly gets an elbow in the crotch as she flails about in the sudden manner of her awakening.

But Naruto takes it in stride. He takes her thrashing hands in his own, whispering words that will hopefully calm her down. When that doesn't work, he floods the area with his yoki hoping that being surrounded by it will have the desired effect.

Lucky for him, it does. Moka's body relaxes as her brain registers whose lap her head is laying in. Her green eyes meet his blue ones. She sees the worry and the anxiousness clear as day and is only slightly surprised when he scoops her up and hugs her for dear life.

She wraps her arms around him as her sharp mind catalogs where she is and why she is wet. But her full attention turns to Naruto when she smells a tear roll from the corner of his left eye.

Now she knows something is very wrong. Never before has she or her mother seen him so worried, so broken. She breaks the hug and gently takes his face in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I…"

The words just don't seem to come as Naruto fights a nervous breakdown. In an instant, their roles are reversed and Naruto is in Moka's lap, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Shhh…calm down. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She repeats this mixed in with other soothing words until Naruto's breathing has evened out. She doesn't let him go and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me"

Such a simple command and one that Naruto's mind and body obeys without second thought.

"I…I was so afraid. You've been tired lately and when the Rosary came off, you were so asleep I had to dump water on you. I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do."

In all his years of living, panic is the one thing he has had the least contact with. His shinobi career never really panicked him. He was too well trained to panic and freeze up or lose it. When he died, he felt a strange sense of calmness and serenity that truly didn't belong at all. Gure's death wasn't sudden. He died of old age, very long lived for a wolf his size, so he had time to come to terms with it.

However losing Moka and Akasha absolutely terrifies him. Now that he thinks back, he realizes that the panic and worry started the moment she showed any deviation. The knowledge that something was wrong combined with the inability to do something about it left a hole on the bottom of his stomach.

"Come on. Let's get inside."

Without asking or uttering a word, Moka shunshins them to their room. The instant that they arrive, Naruto spins and takes her to the mattress, pulling her flush against himself. He does nothing but hold her and she him for a while.

After assuaging his fears and worry, she kisses him briefly.

"…"

"So…"

An awkward silence claims the room. It permeates the room until Naruto has had enough of it and shatters it.

"Any ideas on what's going on?" Naruto bluntly asks.

He spies Moka's 'thinking face' and remains quiet while she gathers her thoughts.

"Only one. Over the past year, I've become accustomed to not having my yoki suppressed and now that it is, the yoki is becoming dormant. Since my personality is directly linked to my yoki, it could be that I'm going into a hibernation of sorts.

"It happened before. When my Rosary was first put on when I was seven, I fell asleep and was awoken by Tsukune when he first took the Rosary off. I was asleep for eight years with knowing very little of what was going on."

Naruto sits in silence, thinking about what Moka said. It makes sense but…

"But what about your freshman year? Why didn't the same thing happen? You had the Rosary off far less then than now so why the change?"

He feels Moka give a shrug.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I just feel tired all the time. Even now I'm tired. But I can deal with it while out. Now let's enjoy this time while we can."

Naruto doesn't like the icy feeling in his stomach but if his love wants him to put it to the side, he will if only to enjoy the time he has with her.

**Time Skip – One Month**

Even with that conversation, Naruto's worry has been increasing. Despite Moka's reassurance, Naruto doesn't feel any better about Moka's increasing sleep schedule. The technical term for this is Idiopathic Hypersomnia.

Since his weekend with Moka, he has heard from her twice and one of those was from her customary shadow clone which is also lethargic and tired. It dispelled itself only a few hours after the Rosary went on. When his weekend came again, he pulled off the Rosary and much to his and Outer Moka's surprise, nothing happened. This set off several alarms in his head and not one to ignore such strong warnings, he acts upon it.

His first suspect is, of course, Outer Moka. He has several clones follow her at all times and even raiding her room a few times. His clones were very careful to put everything back as it was and not leave a scent for Moka to pick up.

But for all his snooping, Outer Moka is clean as a whistle. The only abnormality he can detect is that she has taken to drinking tea daily (probably to help calm her nerves) and studying with Tsukune…alone. Nothing happened between them and the human maintained a respectable distance from her at all times though he could tell that Tsukune doesn't want to be at an arm's length.

But there is nothing in her routine that indicates that she has anything to do with his Moka's sudden tiredness. So he moves on to the next likely suspect: the human himself.

His routine differs from Moka's in the fact that Tsukune is jumped every morning by Kurumu, making Mizore appear and claim Tsukune's back while Kurumu has his chest and face. Then both are smacked off by giant copper pans which were summoned by Yukari, proclaiming her love for Tsukune and Moka.

He sometimes wanders the halls with one of the black and white duet. Kurumu constantly tries to get Tsukune's attention while Mizore is content to shadow him. But he is always deep in thought when on these 'walks', not paying one lick of attention to either girl.

But to his frustration, Tsukune is also clean.

By this point, Naruto is getting desperate. He is running out of options and suspects to investigate. He highly doubts Kurumu would be capable of something like this while Mizore has even less reason to help Outer Moka.

That leaves Yukari, child genius, and Gin, the perverted Senior.

Gin is out because he doesn't have the knowhow to pull something like this off. On the other hand, Yukari seems like a perfect candidate. She is very smart, driven, and most of all, motivated. However, one glaring weakness is that Yukari, while knowledgeable about magic and enchanted objects, she has no experience with Vampiric seals or Vampire anatomy. Yukari would have to examine the Rosary at great length and study seals and research how Vampire's function for a long time, something that his Moka would have taken notice of if Yukari had examined the Rosary.

With no leads left, he takes to the Headmaster's office to have a talk with him and Ruby. It is later in the day; classes already have been dismissed for the day and dinner being served. He walks quickly through the halls at he has no idea if the effects are permanent or if he has a time table. He walks and not shunshins because he doesn't want to scare the witch out of her clothes, which he is sure she wouldn't mind.

He gets to the staircase closest to the Headmaster's office when his mobile device goes off. He stops to log in and check the alert.

_Perimeter breached. One being entered.  
Indentified as Bus Driver.  
Threat Assigned: none_

'That's odd. I didn't know he was coming today. Oh well. Maybe the Chairman has need of him.'

Naruto puts the device away before climbing the stairs. The Chairman's office is on the third floor, meaning that Naruto has a lot of stairs to climb. He sets his pace at the previous one before his device went off.

He just gets to the third floor when he stops. He is frozen for a full minute before a rage like he has never felt before surges through him like a one hundred foot tidal wave. It washes away all reasoning and upper brain functions, leaving his instincts. Red yoki starts to leak from his pores as he tries and is failing at containing his anger. The wood and metal of the building groan as it feels the pressure of his yoki build and it keeps building. Every being within the Great Barrier feels his yoki and those closest pass out from the sheer amount of yoki.

However, before anyone can see him or even attempt to counter the oppressive yoki, he is gone in a red flash.

**Scene Shift**

Riding in the bus are six clones, tasked with finding out just what was underneath that hat of 'Bus Driver'. They ride for a while before the bus comes to a stop. The clone as a speck of dust floating around the room sees a dusty and dirty wooden structure. One might call it a barn but it has more in common with a machine shop than a place to store hay, tools, and animals.

Machines and tools lay scattered everywhere ranging from simple wrenches to lifts and complex machinery used to correct steering imbalances. The floor isn't wood but concrete with hundreds of machines and tools about the place.

Once 'Bus Driver' disembarks from the bus, three of the clones puff into insects. One is a fly, one is a cockroach, and the other is not an insect technically. It is an arachnid. A jumping spider to be more precise.

The last three clones also henge into insects but only to get into a better place. One moves to the front of the bus and henges himself as a smudge of dirt on the window near the door facing outward. The second clone becomes a piece of cushion hanging from underneath one of the seat in the middle. And the last one becomes a something akin to a tick only smaller and the same color as the ceiling. This clone is in the back but upside down in the corner where the top of the back meets the ceiling facing the interior of the bus.

With these three clones, they have where the bus is going, who is on the bus, and what the occupants of the bus are saying all covered.

As for the three that exited, they themselves produce several shadow clones each. With fifteen shadow clones now moving about, each 'group' is assigned a section after a bit of discussion between the 'commanders' which are the originals. The flies are to get an overall layout of where they are. The cockroaches are to scurry about the 'barn' and find out what they can and then lie and wait to observe. The last group, the spiders are to follow 'Bus Driver' and find out what he does and who he is.

The spiders, while quick, apparently weren't quick enough. By the time the five spiders had made it under the door into a hallway, and spread out enough not to be detected, changed their colors to blend it [a chameleon spider…I shudder at the thought], 'Bus Driver' had changed clothes from his uniform to something more casual and is already making his way back. He is wearing a dirty t-shirt along with long jeans that have oils stains on them with a hat that covers his eyes. It is clear this guys does his own work.

The leader of the spider group decides to wait here while the cockroaches spy on him since his destination is clearly the 'barn'.

Said roaches spread themselves out masterfully. There isn't a square inch of that barn that hasn't been searched or isn't in sight of at least one clone. One is near the door leading into the machine shop from the hallway the spiders went to, another is on the ceiling, two are in the far corners watching the center, and the last one is in the middle, just under the bus's left front tire.

The door opens and all eyes are on 'Bus Driver'.

They watch as he presses a button near the door he just exited. From under the bus, the concrete opens up and a huge lift pushes the bus up by the frame near each wheel.

From under the bus, one of the henged clone's eyes are bugging out…literally.

Somehow, this guy has managed to fit and install a Pratt & Whitney R-4360 aircraft engine* into the bus! This massive engine has an astounding twenty-eight cylinders and has a max horsepower of 4,300 which is more than four times the legal street limit in America.

But there are obviously some changes that would have to be made. This engine is air cooled, meaning that it would overheat if it wasn't going three hundred miles per hour so this…this genius must have found a way to cool it without massive winds. The fact that the propeller shaft hooks directly to the drive shaft and reinforced so the metal doesn't sheer off with the insane speeds speaks of the level of modification.

Naruto's clone takes a minute to realize that he hadn't been able to see this behemoth of an engine before so why could he now?

His eyes carefully run over every detail of the undercarriage and then he sees it. A seal.

Deciding to take a risk, he crawls up one of the legs of the lift just as 'Bus Driver' appears under the bus as well. Every clone hears the whirring of tools as 'Bus Driver' makes adjustments and repairs. While he does that, the Roach-Naruto makes his way to the seal he saw.

Fūinjutsu has always been his weakness, never able to pass up examining one or from making them to fit his needs. And Akasha and Moka got first-hand experience with his…giddiness at learning more seals. It took both of them to make him leave the library multiple times while teaching him. Even Akasha's 'no sex' threat feel on deaf ears. Fūinjutsu is in his blood and soul, he craves it, eats and breaths it.

He may be good at other Shinobi arts like Ninjutsu do to Kyūbi sealed in him when he was younger, but Fūinjutsu is his passion.

So when he saw the seal, out the logical side of his brain went out his ear. He (fortunately) remembered that he isn't to be seen or detected.

Seconds turn into minutes as Naruto examines the seal, decoding it, comparing it to others he has seen. It doesn't take long for Naruto to decrypt this seal. It is a simple illusionary seal designed to give off a pre-determined image, like the underside of a regular bus.

Naruto would have taken his time, but he found other seals, ones of complexity that puts all but the most powerful seals to shame. He hurried through the simple one to get to the others.

But it is all for not. As he moves to the other seals, he sees 'Bus Driver' look at the one he is going to, making Naruto freeze in his tracks. A Fūinjutsu freak he may be and crave knowledge of the complex art but he isn't a dumb. One wrong move and this opportunity to study seals would be gone, possibly forever.

So he bides his time as he watches 'Bus Driver' run his finger over each curve, each line. He then produces a paint can full of black ink and a precision brush. Stunned that this man not only knows mechanics but also the sealing arts impresses Naruto deeply. 'Bus Driver' adds a few more lines to the seal before checking on the others, no doubt looking for integrity of the ink.

When 'Bus Driver' is done, Naruto moves forward. He carefully minds the wet paint, knowing that one scuffed line or change could produce feedback which would destroy the seal and everything around it depending on the strength of the seal. Once in the clear, he examines the seals and the alterations.

He is so wrapped up in it, that he doesn't notice when the bus is put back on the ground. But he doesn't let that bother him. He continues his work, ignoring the call of his 'creator' to report. Instead all his boss got was the equivalent of a middle finger.

This got the clone's attention. Being created from the same person as his own clones are, he too has an insatiable love for the most selective of the shinobi arts. So imagine his surprise when he sees the seals. He instantly calls everyone over and has each of them take on a seal to study.

It takes all night but they get it. Besides the illusionary seal that hides the massive mechanical modifications, there is one that expands the amount of space available under the hood. That explains how an eight foot long engine fits in a spot designed for something less than half that length.

Another is a seal on the engine itself. From what the clone deciphered, it is a cooling seal. It draws all of the heat into one spot and then dissipates it instantly, leaving the engine cool to the touch even while running. The seal automatically turns on when the bus does, meaning that instead of it being completely gas powered, some of the bus is yoki powered which draws it from the driver (he assumes).

Two seals works with each other as a set. One turns all the steel in the frame to tungsten carbide, a metal that has twice the hardness factor as steel and much greater density. However, due to the increased density of the metal, the other seal seems to be a gravity reducer, making the vehicle lighter to decrease damage to the joints.

The last seal is the most complicated of them all and a real work of genius. It took all five of them most of the night to tell what each part does. It projects an invisible barrier around the bus, sending it partially to another dimension, making it invisible and no sound to come out of it. It is also why he avoids obstacles because if he were to touch one of them, the consequences would be very bad indeed.

It also has the secondary effect of protecting the bus from anything from a collision to rust.

However, unlike the heat seal, this one is actively maintained by the person driving. It must draw an insane amount of yoki to power this seal. And to think that 'Bus Driver' alters it without much thought of any kind. The man is a real genius when it comes to seals.

The clones take the time to copy the seals, making sure they know what each line does, and stores them away in their memories for later dispelling.

But that gets the original 'Roach-clone' thinking. Does this man deserved to be spied on just because he doesn't want someone to see his face? His respect for the man has arisen exponentially. So he calls his other compatriots for a get together.

He tells them of the seals and how anyone with that much knowledge and skill of seals instantly has his respect. He knows the others feel the same way, being essentially the same person will have that effect.

However, it is too late. The spiders have already found the identity of the man. After tinkering with the bus and seals, he went back to his house on the other side of the corridor, and the spiders followed. The flies, having already mapped the entire place, gave the spider leader the layout while waiting for 'Bus Driver' to finish with the bus.

It isn't that big a place, consisting of a 'barn', a medium sized house, and a walkway between the two. The house has a spacious kitchen, large living room, a very large study, and a decent sized bedroom with a full bathroom attached.

By the time the 'Roach-Clone' called the meeting, 'Bus Driver' had already taken off his hat and gotten into the bath, revealing his face to the clones.

None of them know his face but file it away later for the original to look up.

It is at the meeting they decide to dispel themselves. Having already seen his face, their mission is technically complete. Sure they could have spied on him more but for someone they respect, it isn't going to happen.

So each 'commander' has their clones dispel one at a time. Unlike most people think, if a clone dispels all other clones plus the maker doesn't get all the memories. Each clone is tied to just one other, be that another clone or the original. If a clone makes a clone, than the creating clone is the only one that gets the memories.

The only exception is if the creating clone is gone, then the clone dispelling will go to the next one higher up, usually to the original (i.e. if the clone that creates a clone gets dispelled, the created clone's memories will go to Naruto or the next clone in line who created the clone who created it. Get it?).

Once the original three remain, they themselves dispel one at a time, sending their findings back to the original. He shares the face of the man with Moka and is surprised to know that she knows the man.

But back to 'Bus Driver' the three on the bus decide to stay. It would be interesting to know all the destinations the bus goes. Not only that but it will help with his knowledge of the world and of other species.

**Time Skip – Present Day**

The clone on the front window is curious and excited as 'Bus Driver climes in the bus as always. Over the past few months, he has enjoyed this view immensely. They have gone places he would have never imagined. It seems that 'Bus Driver' is line an envoy to other races for the Chairman, meaning that he has gone to some very exotic places. Jungles, barren wastelands, roaring blizzards, and…the clone isn't sure but they might have been on the moon.

However, one trip takes the cake. This time, they went into the crater of an active volcano…at the normal speed. 'Bus Driver' had talked to lava-based Yōkai, ones that have molten lava completely covering themselves. Apparently, their bodies produce the lava naturally and the older they get, the hotter the lava until it can technically be called magma. 'Bus Driver' didn't even sweat, nor was their air conditioning on the bus.

The clone was hoping to see another unique place today and seeing what stunts the bus will do today but imagine his surprise when he sees Yōkai Academy.

Figuring that 'Bus Driver' has business with the Chairman, the clone stops paying attention. Until that is, the bus stops and the door opens.

The clone in the front dispels itself, alerting the original to what it saw.

'Bus Driver' wasn't there for the Chairman. No he was picking up somebody…or two somebodys. The door closes and the bus turns around to leave the barrier.

**"Are you sure you want to leave? Once you are gone, there is no going back,"** 'Bus Driver' tells them cryptically.

"We are sure," says that dark haired teen in the front. He said that while looking at the female beside him, his hand in hers while stroking the back of it with his thumb.

It appears that Moka and Tsukune are leaving the school.

**Scene Shift**

Love, infatuation, lust, obsession.

These emotions are the causes for many things including wars and betrayals. Misinterpretation of these emotions causes heartache, broken friendships, shattered minds, and war. They have been used as motivation, as a driving force, pushing one further than one would ever imagine possible.

There is a reason why they say that love conquers all and why wars have been fought over the love of a woman.

For Moka though, it is just as much about survival as is love. To be told that you don't have a choice, that you _will_ die and there is nothing you can do about it...instead of getting depressed, it lit a fire in her heart. It is admirable, her drive, her will to live, her desire to be with the boy she loves, the one who brought her out of the darkness of her heart.

With that fire driving her actions, she begins her fight with thought, something that not everyone does. She thinks about her situation, her opponents, her assets, her disadvantages. She takes every variable into account.

The most debilitating disadvantage is her counterpart. She isn't stupid nor is her mother. If Akasha really did have to remake the Rosary, then there are going to be changes, things that weren't there before. Discovering what has changed will be a challenge if not impossible without experimentation.

But the plan really takes off when a single thought hits her like a lightning bolt.

'If she was asleep before Tsukune took of the Rosary for the first time, then what has changed?'

With that thought in mind, she put her intellect behind her actions. So many of her problems revolved around her other personality. If she could get her out of the picture than getting any kind of plan together and executing it will be much easier.

It took her three months to get think of the answer. When yoki is sealed for long periods of time, the yoki slows down. Like a damn, it bottles and restricts the flow and eventually settles. Like all things, yoki tends to do what it normally does so when it sits without being used for eight years, it wants to continue to sit there.

And since the other personality is tied to the yoki…

It took another few weeks to find a way to replicate the effect. Just like there are herbs to make water ok for Vampires, there are also herbs for many things. For example, the Reiniku Yokuatsu (Body and Soul Suppression) herb. It isn't a well known herb but one that has properties very desirable to her plans.

What it does is it suppresses the yoki in a body, making it docile, lazy. It was a risk because it could also affect her negatively. However because her personality doesn't use or require yoki, the only thing it does is suppress Inner Moka's personality.

It took weeks of drinking tea three times a day, each with a heavy concentration of the herb to calm the yoki. Since Moka's reserves had increased to more than the Chairman's, the amount of herbs it has takes to suppress that much yoki and add the half Shinso to it, needless to say, it took a while.

But it took longer than it should have because with Naruto enforcing that the Rosary coming off every other weekend from after school Friday to Monday morning, the yoki is being pulled in two directions. But in the end, the powerful yoki suppression herb won out.

However, even if they escape, Moka will have to drink that tea every day for the next few years in order to make her yoki completely inert and no unsealing. If she stopped now, her natural metabolism would undo months of work in one week.

With the largest problem taken care of, or so they thought, Moka is free to make and discuss plans with others. However, she finds friction there too. Kurumu and Mizore outright refuse to help her. Mizore because she wants less competition for Tsukune and Kurumu, while torn between loyalty and survival instinct, chose to not help because she thought about what Mizore said and for once, let reality and logic win over emotion. On the plus side, she won't get obliterated now by Naruto.

Yukari jumped right in to help them but Kurumu was quick to say no and take her away from the situation. When asked why, she had this to say.

"If you two want to endanger yourselves, that is fine but don't drag us into it. I for one am not going to let my friends get killed for your selfishness."

Needless to say that the Newspaper Club is fractured at this point. Moka and Tsukune have stopped talking with the two older females and Kurumu has kept Yukari away from Moka and Tsukune. Gin doesn't know what is going on and is struggling to find a solution but neither side is talking. Bu while feeling betrayed by her friends, Moka soldiers on after a good cry on Tsukune's shoulder.

The last obstacle is Naruto. There is no way he will let them leave. On top of that, he is intelligent, cunning, observant, and most of all powerful. By this point, he must be getting concerned about the sleeping personality held back by the Rosary. They must act like nothing is going on, leave nothing on paper as Moka wouldn't put it past him to search their rooms, and hide all evidence that can incriminate them.

So they make several plans due to the unknown variable that is Naruto and kept watch. They tried to keep habits on his routine and where he usually goes. It took a few weeks, but they eventually got a rough outline of his habits. They finalized their plan and waited patiently for the day they will be free.

They go to class on a Friday and at lunch, they sneak out. They picked this time because this is usually the point in which Naruto is on the other side of the campus from the dorms, inside the PSC doing drills with the members.

They hurriedly retrieve their bags from their rooms, change into less conspicuous clothing. They meet right between the dorms and walk at a semi-fast pace down the road towards the exit of the barrier.

However, despite their wish to do this and get away quickly, they forgot just how long a walk it is. On top of that, they are weighed down by luggage since neither of them has a clear grasp on a go-bag or the definition of 'bare minimum'. Both have a giant suitcase each that they are dragging behind them but the gravel is making things difficult.

"I don't remember it being this long a walk," Tsukune mutters to himself. His body is already tired from the long walk.

"I know what you mean but last time, I had a bike and the bus dropped you off," comes the tired voice of Moka beside him. She is no better shape as Tsukune as her shoulder bumps tiredly against his.

"AHHHH! Just how big is this damn place?!" Tsukune shouts.

"Shhh! Don't yell or _he_ might hear something and come investigate," Moka chides.

"Bah, we're too far from ANYTHING! for anyone to hear us."

This time Moka clamps her hand over his mouth.

"You have no idea what he is capable of. _I_ have no idea what he can do. Let's not take any chances especially after he seemed to be everywhere last year and the same this year. We can be as loud as we want later tonight."

Seeing as she isn't going to remove her hand until he agrees, Tsukune nods his head with a very large blush on his face. There isn't any doubt as to what she is alluding to. Ever since knowing what her other self has done with Naruto, she has wanted to do the same with Tsukune but unable to do to the fear that he might smell Tsukune on her.

She gives him a million watt smile that makes his knees go weak, taking his hand which makes his heart flutter.

"Yeah…lets go," he says with a smile of his own.

They start down the road again and after another half hour of walking, do they see the tunnel that leads out of Yōkai Academy.

Refreshed in spirit and body by the sight, they move quickly forward. But the tunnel is still a good distance off. They slow down again as their stamina is quite lacking just as a yellow object shoots out of the tunnel. They stop walking, still a few hundred feet from the only exit/entrance of the Great Barrier.

Their spirits lift again when the bus stops and opens the door, allowing them into the bus.

Unknown to any of them, the clone on the window dispels.

Tsukune and Moka gladly clamber aboard. This takes a minute due to their tiredness to get their luggage on and Tsukune's insistence that he do the lifting. Moka sits gracefully in the seat, a few seconds later, followed by Tsukune's exhausted plop.

**"Are you sure you want to leave? Once you are gone, there is no going back,"** 'Bus Driver' asks them.

Tsukune smiles at Moka and takes her hand in his. "We are sure," he answers as thumb strokes her hand.

They are safe. There is no way he can catch them now. It doesn't matter how fast or strong he is. They are home free.

Then they feel it, a malevolent and massive burst of yoki. A cold sweat seeps in but the door of the bus shuts. Instantly, the tires are spinning out, making a massive dust cloud behind him. He then turns the wheel and the bus begins to spin in place, the vibrations of the wheels providing enough movement to allow the large vehicle to turn in place.

The second they are facing the other direction, it shoots off like a rocket. It pushes Moka and Tsukune into their seats but they are grateful for it. The sooner they leave the grounds, the sooner they can get away.

Just one hundred feet to go and the Yoki signature disappears…and reappears right in front of them!

No one can begin to resister the instant change in location as they are slammed into the seat in front of them or the crash restraints (because only the driver of such a modified vehicle would need full on crash restraints on a bus) as the bus stops abruptly, the engine smoking.

On the road is Naruto, covered completely with a red cloak, the amount of yoki coming off him is enough to stop a speeding yellow bullet in its tracks. Their eyes are wide and trying to comprehend what just happened.

Nine tails flow and twitch violently behind him as he still struggles to contain his anger. And then the damn breaks.

He lets out a howl of rage as his body completely turns red as fur sprouts all over his body. His toes and fingers retract into his hands as his elbows reverse themselves. His arches in his feet disappear as the foot straightens as the ball of his foot sprouts pads. Razor sharp claws burst from the paws. His face elongates and forms a snout.

Teeth sharper than knives erupt from his elongated mouth as his nose is lost to the snout, replaced by a patch of black, almost like a pad of a paw with two holes for smelling. His eyes sink into his head a little as he finally hunches over, unable to stand as his hips forces his legs to go perpendicular to his spine, each going in and out of the sockets with a sickening pop.

His transformation finishes as the musculature and ligaments matching the changes. They rip themselves free only to be reattached by a string of yoki guiding it to its new destination.

And then he grows. He starts out the size of a mastiff, but he grows at an exponential rate. He stops growing just below the top of the Great Barrier, which is struggling to hide his yoki from the world.

Inside the Chairman's office, alarms are going off as the yoki spike is off the charts, last registering at ninety-nine.

For the first time in over five hundred years, Naruto is in his full form.

He lifts the bus with a single tail, bringing it up his eye level, about two hundred feet off the ground. Once there, he levels each person in the bus with so much yoki, only 'Bus Driver' doesn't mess his pants. Two more tails wrap themselves around the metal, just before Naruto gives a mighty roar, shaking and rattling everyone in the bus.

This time, 'Bus Driver' does soil himself.

The bus drops suddenly, only slowing down just enough by a tail as to not kill those inside.

Dazed and terrified, they cringe when the sharp claws of Naruto's paw rip into the top of the bus and tearing it free with a flick. The three inhabitants cower in fear as nothing is between them and the all-powerful fox, his head directly over them.

However, it is only directed at two people, 'Bus Driver' just being a casualty of war.

A tail snakes in and grabs two targets, their arms bound to their sides, and none too gently. They struggle with their binds but they stand as much chance of doing that as a single ant would in taking down a skyscraper.

Naruto separates the two, taking Tsukune into another tail before dropping him from the height of about fifteen feet. Not enough to kill him but enough to break his legs in the fall.

With Tsukune dealt with for now, Naruto turns his attention to the real source of the problem. His tail loosens a bit but not enough to let her arms free. She stops struggling, seeing the futility of it. She looks at him in the eyes, now understanding Kurumu's and her counterpart's words. To go against him is wishing for death.

A tail moves forward, lightning quick with precision. A snap later and Moka's rosary is off her. Her eyes widen as she tries to grab the Rosary back, but her arms are still bound and thus she has no chance of it.

However, just like last time, Moka didn't change personalities nor due the physical changes happen. Naruto's rage only increases at this, knowing that this Moka has done something. Using his limited sensory abilities, he finds her yoki almost completely inert.

Not really in the mood for subtly and waiting for his Moka to awaken, Naruto surges his yoki through his tail. He hopes that the circulation of his yoki will awaken her or at least having a vast amount of yoki around her will make her body forcefully respond.

It works, but not how he thinks it does. Having a yoki stronger than hers around her, forced her yoki to respond. Her yoki swirls inside her, awakening after being dormant for so long. Her hair changes, her bust grows and her hips become more pronounced.

Naruto's eyes soften with tears in his eyes. He shifts her to cradling her with a tail. This is the scene she awakens to. Tsukune crying on the ground, the bus torn to shreds with 'Bus Driver' crying over his destroyed bus. And Naruto, in his full size, crying over seeing her.

She takes everything in and makes one motion with her arms: come here.

In a fraction of the time it took for Naruto to transform into his enormous form, there he stands with her in his arms, his anger being shoved aside for relief and happiness at seeing her. She allows him to cry on her shoulder, letting lose weeks of worrying, paranoia, and being a near panic state for such a long time.

She calms him down quickly, soothing his worries and assuring him of her wellbeing. She smiles at him as he looks at her.

"…"

She chuckles at his inability to speak.

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere, despite Tsukune-baka and my other self's attempts."

She sees Naruto smile for a moment before a frown crosses his face.

"You said attempts."

Moka inwardly curses her slip of the tongue but it is too late to take it back now.

"They tried once before but just as they were walking down the path, I woke up enough to see what was going on. I took over my hands and took off the Rosary, but I was too weak to say in control for long and I fell back asleep. I don't know how long ago that was but from the situation, it can't be that far in the past."

Naruto nods with tears still in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried about you. You didn't surface even when the Rosary was off and I couldn't do a thing about it."

Moka strokes one of his cheeks was her thumb. "But you did do something. You stopped them from succeeding. You protected me and my body, just like I asked of you. You did everything I could ask for and more."

Before Naruto can respond, a sound of pain reminds them that they aren't alone. Naruto's anger quickly comes flaring back. He turns to Tsukune, who is trying to crawl away, his legs have the tibia and femur jutting disgustingly through his skin.

The sound of pain they heard was the bone catching on a patch of dirt and changing the angle of the bone, making him cry out in pain.

Naruto stalks to Tsukune, his tails flashing dangerously. Moka stands to the side, knowing that Naruto has the right and the privilege of dealing with Tsukune himself after many weeks of worry. Not only that, but as her mate, he is supposed to deal with threats to her like she to him.

Naruto squats down right in front of Tsukune and grabs one of the bones, his eyes slitted and cold. This of course makes Tsukune stop and collapse on the ground and again make sounds of extreme pain.

"Now listen here. I have every right to kill you in any way I see fit."

Tsukune, somehow still conscious, decides to get in whatever words he can before he dies.

"And why is that? A tyrant like you doesn't need a reason to kill me."

A deep growl emanates from Naruto's throat. He lifts Tsukune with one hand by the throat and stares directly into his eyes.

"Watch your tongue, human, lest you find yourself eating it."

Tsukune's eyes go wide.

"That's right, I knew of your status since I first got here. Living amongst humans most of my life, I can smell one anywhere. I could have killed you for even being here but I am not Kuyou. I don't kill just on the basis of species.

"And I have every right to kill you because Moka is _my_ mate and mine alone. I could have killed you the moment you touched her body with even a finger. Yōkai are very possessive of what's theirs and Moka has given her entire self to me."

Naruto creates a single clone.

"The Moka you like is false, a made up personality placed in a Rosary for a sole purpose of protecting my Moka. But now she is no longer needed. You should have been content with spending two years with her but you just had to want more. I don't blame you for wanting more but that doesn't excuse your actions."

He turns to the clone. "Take him to the infirmary before he bleeds out."

The clone grabs the back of Tsukune's dirtied shirt and takes off with a Shunshin.

With his anger abated and taken out on Tsukune (like it should have) Naruto stands there and looks at the sky. While it may not show stars, looking at the infinite blue always helped calm him. That is before a pair of slender arms snakes their way around his neck, a chest pushed against his back.

"So what now?"

Naruto leans back into the touch of his second mate. He is now registering just how tired he is. He holds up the silver cross in his hand, allowing Moka to look at it too.

"Moka, I cannot support your decision to keep wearing this. I don't care if she is a part of you. I cannot forgive her for doing this."

They both look at the Rosary…before Naruto melts it into slag. He makes a container from his yoki and places it in there for keeping. No sense in wasting perfectly good sliver.

"It's ok. I was going to crush it anyways after this. I gave her a chance to say goodbye but she abused the opportunity and I don't feel like giving her a second chance."

Naruto nods and turns to the still weeping 'Bus Driver'.

"Sorry about the bus. I wasn't in the right frame of mind at the time. I can fund you to build another if you wish."

'Bus Driver' turns to Naruto and nods enthusiastically and starts bowing with his head to the ground. Naruto looks at the groveling man.

'I don't think acting like that is appropriate for someone of his stature.'

With everything taken care of, Naruto sags in Moka's arms, showing just how mentally exhausted he is. Moka takes the opportunity to Shunshin them both to his room. Moka immediately has them in bed, not bothering to remove their clothes. In seconds, Naruto is fast asleep, getting the first restful sleep in months.

**Scene Shift**

Another alarm clock dies as it goes off in Naruto's room. The two figures groan and slowly wake up.

"Mmmmmm…I don't want to go to school."

Naruto feels Moka shift, trying to go back to sleep. They had spent the entire weekend reassuring each other. Despite her calm demeanor, Moka had also been very scared as she couldn't do anything to stop them either. She had been afraid that she may never wake up or only do so only to have Naruto move on and only love her mother.

"But you have to. We have to explain why the other Moka will not be around anymore."

Naruto feels Moka hit his chest with her fist but it has nothing but gravity behind it.

"I hate you so much right now."

Naruto chuckles at her.

"You know, I think part of the reason you chose to give the fake a chance is because you didn't want to do this whole school thing yourself."

"Quiet you," she murmurs from his chest drawing a chuckle from him.

"Come on Moka. We need to get up."

Moka groans again. She really doesn't want to get up. But a firm smack on her rear gets her blood pumping despite her wish to sleep and lights a fire in her nether region.

Naruto and Moka discovered that the herb isn't completely out of her system despite her yoki flowing again. They found the massive stockpile of herbs in the suitcase the fake personality had packed and one touch was enough for them to know what it did. Since her body was so heavily laced with it, her body would take a few weeks to completely flush it out.

Until then, she had to put up with being a temporary narcoleptic.

It takes Naruto a while, but he gets Moka ready for school after a quickie. Her uniform doesn't fit like it should since her proportions are slightly bigger than the uniform's usual wearer. But Naruto gets an eyeful and a playful Moka who felt like parading around with the short skirt pulled even higher (with no underwear) and the blouse unbuttoned a good way down, showing a bra-less chest and almost all of her cleavage.

They had to pause (again) getting ready to expunge the excess lust in their systems.

Of course he made her be presentable which includes a bra and underwear lest he kill the entire male student population for getting a hard on from just looking at her or seeing her if her skirt flares up in the wind. They would have to wait a while before the ordered uniforms gets here.

They walk hand in hand to the front of the school. People stared at them, mostly because of Moka's unrestrained yoki and her looks. Even with Naruto making her 'presentable', there is still the fact that Moka couldn't button the shirt all the way up and thus, showing more cleavage than she wishes.

As they approached the gate, they can see Kurumu, Yukari, and (surprisingly) Mizore. When the Yuki-onna spies them, she faces them and calmly walks to them while Kurumu, following the line her counterpart is walking/looking, takes off with all speed.

"Naruto! Have you seen…"

Her words die in her mouth.

"Why are you here?"

Moka seems little put out by her statement.

"I'm here because I want to be."

Seeing that Moka is going into what he has deemed 'bitchy mode', Naruto knows that they won't get anything out of her which means he has to do it. 'Bitchy mode' seems to be her default reaction to anything or anyone not in her immediate family.

"Tsukune and the other Moka tried to run off Friday so Moka is going to be here the rest of the time."

The three of them stare at the duo.

"You…you didn't…" Kurumu seems to be on the verge of tears.

"No I didn't. I sent him to the infirmary with a couple of broken legs though."

The three of them seem to be relieved and angry at the same time, though more relieved. Much more.

"I…I guess we should say thank you for not killing him. We'll go and see him now."

The trio starts to walk off but Naruto's voice stops them.

"Actually it is me that should say thank you. I know the two of them must have asked you three to help but it was quite clear you all refused. With your help, they might have gotten away. So thank you."

The three share a look, well Mizore and Kurumu do while Yukari is miffed that she didn't get a say in what she did.

"So does that mean we get a favor?" Kurumu presses.

Naruto just gives her a deadpan look. "No." At Kurumu's dejected look, he elaborates. "The reason you don't get a favor is because you already cashed it in. The only reason why I didn't kill him slowly was because of you two. I know you two have chosen him to be your mates and to kill him would slight you both and that isn't something I don't want to do at the moment."

With that, Naruto walks past them with Moka in tow. Naruto drops Moka off at her class with a kiss before making a pit stop at the Chairman's office to explain why Moka no longer has a Rosary.

**Time Skip – One Week (Sunday Afternoon)**

Naruto sits with Moka at lunch on the grounds overlooking the cliffs. The transition from pink and kind Moka to aggressive and silvery Moka had gone as smoothly as one can imagine. Many tried to ask her out instantly but each was beaten to a pulp. It didn't take long for people to stop asking for her hand.

Mikogami was unsure of the whole event. It made him uneasy to know that Naruto was a Nine-tails and could easily kill a large population of the world. He came to the startling realization that Naruto was intimidating even if he wasn't trying to be so. Just the knowledge of what he is makes him not want to deny Naruto anything.

So it is no surprise that Mikogami accepted Moka without a limiter despite the rules.

The funny thing is that he nor Moka has seen hide or hair of Tsukune in the week. Sure his legs were broken badly and he is human but the healers aren't. He should have been fine a few days later and back to school. Naruto knows for a fact that Tsukune is still enrolled because he would have gotten a copy of the letter saying that he is transferring or just withdrawing from the school.

He wasn't worried when Kurumu came to him saying that they couldn't find him at the infirmary. He figures that he is sulking in his dorm room and refusing to see anyone.

But that doesn't matter right now as Naruto is enjoying the company of someone he loves. That is until his mobile devices starts to go nuts.

He quickly logs in, growling at the minor annoyance and interruption of his time with Moka. But the growl dies in his throat when he sees just what is making it go off.

"Shit!"

Naruto shoots to his feet, not caring that his sandwich is now ruined. Moka follows his example, albeit with more grace, and stands.

"What is it?"

Naruto looks from the device to give Moka a serious look.

"Can you fight in that?"

Moka has on a pencil skirt and a simple silk blouse with pumps.

"No. Why? What's happened?"

Without asking for permission, Naruto reaches down and tears the skirt all the way to the top, just leaving the waistband un-torn to preserve her modestly and not reveal her lacy underwear.

"What the hell…?"

She doesn't get to finish as Naruto shunshins them away. They reappear on the same stretch of road that Tsukune and Moka walked down to get to the tunnel. They are about halfway between the dorms and the exiting tunnel.

"What are we doing here?"

Naruto ignores her question and just stares in a single direction. Curious as what has Naruto in this serious state, Moka follows his eyes and her eyebrows rise in surprise.

Standing in front of them are ten figures, all lead by one Aono Tsukune.

"Ah, glad to see you. It saves me the trouble of looking for you," he says darkly. "The blond one is mine. Go and have fun."

Naruto's eyes flick to Moka.

"Can you handle yourself with nine opponents?"

"Of course I can," she answers immediately. But Naruto quickly reigns her in just as quickly.

"Stop being prideful. This is combat. Overconfidence will get you killed or worse. Now answer truthfully. I know you still have that herb in your system," he says almost coldly at her.

Moka winces at his serious tone. Truth be told, she is feeling a little worried. Those nine have high yoki signatures, making it possible that they are all A-Class monsters. She has pride and confidence in her training but nine A-Class monsters can do a lot of damage, even to her.

"I'm not sure. They all have a good amount of yoki. But I want to try."

Naruto nods before creating several clones. He orders them back and not to interfere unless necessary.

"Good luck"

All at once, the nine Ayashi take off, leaving Tsukune glaring at Naruto.

"I hate you. Because of you, my one chance for happiness has been taken from me. I will have my revenge and take Moka from you as punishment."

Tsukune pulls back the black sleeve of his shirt, revealing a silver chain with a cross on the connecting ends. Naruto instantly remembers this object from Akasha's teaching of Vampiric seals as a Holy Lock.

"Where did you get that?"

Tsukune smirks. "Oh a friend gave it to me after giving me a gift."

Without any hesitance, Tsukune rips the Holy Lock off his arm and yoki erupts from his body. Naruto raises an eyebrow at the level of yoki he is producing. He estimates it is roughly the same amount that Moka had before her transformation.

But that isn't the only change. His skin darkens and grows scaly in texture, his eyes become slits while the whites bleed red, and finally his hair turns to a matte and dull silver color.

Tsukune then moves forward to engage Naruto. He puts so much yoki into the leading punch that even Naruto can detect it.

Deciding that it would be good to not get hit by that, Naruto moves out of the way. This makes Tsukune lose his balance and trip. His hand connects with the ground and all the yoki in it rushes into the ground and explodes the dirt.

Tsukune is instantly up and trying to hit Naruto more but the kitsune isn't having any of that. He keeps on dodging sloppy fists and kicks aimed his way.

Meanwhile, Moka is having a tougher time. Much tougher. Of the nine that originally rushed forward, only three engaged her. However, a clone placed a barrier much like the one the Rosary of Judgment produces over the area, keeping them from escaping into the school to cause damage and panic.

This of course, means that they all focus on Moka. She is being forced to dodge tails, claws, fire, ice, fists, feet, and teeth. Her natural flexibility and her training are the only thing keeping her from being hit.

Moka growls after another close call and has had enough dodging.

"Enough!"

She sends out of burst of solid yoki, making them all back off for a moment, giving her time to get set into the Taijutsu stance of her mother. Over the year of training, Moka was taught the Hebi style of combat, lightning fast and accurate. Akasha found it heartwarming to know that her teacher and the first person to truly care for her, Anko's legacy and her style are still around five hundred years after her death and being passed onto another.

Immortality indeed.

The attackers regain their balance and shoot off again at Moka. This time, Moka is ready. Once in range they attack her with fists, feet, and whatever other natural weapons they have. However, they are wild in their execution and sloppy in their non-existent technique. One would call it brawling.

Moka weaves in and out of her opponents, striking whatever vital spot she can get. She glides across the battlefield, dancing between strikes, always in motion.

However, her strikes aren't doing _enough_ damage. They are strong in their own right but these monsters are stronger than your typical monster.

She finds this out when she hits one and he just slides a few feet back and attacks again like nothing happened. Her eyes narrow and take in her opponents. Their clothes are dirty but they mostly look alright. The only exception is the one that is slumped against a tree where she sent him into it and gave him whiplash, knocking him out leaving her with eight.

Seeing how just Taijutsu isn't going to be enough, Moka does what her mother taught her. She converts her yoki into elemental yoki. Raw purple lightning sparks from her hands as she rushes her opponents who foolishly gave her time to analyze the situation.

She channels more yoki into her limbs and into the lightning generating enough that when she struck her first victim right above the Aorta, the lightning spread throughout his body, stopping his heart cold and killing him.

The others see this and realize that things just got a lot more serious so they begin to transform into their true forms.

Moka allows her pride to show a little and allows them to finish transforming. As they finish, she can't help but wrinkle her nose at them.

They are all Monstrels though it is clear that these all have one thing in common: they all have an S-class ancestor somewhere in their linage. Their sizes range greatly but their level of yoki is pretty level across the board. Nothing compared to her but enough to make her pause because of the numbers.

One is short, shorter than Kurumu, but this Ayashi looks built for speed, as his legs look far more muscular and developed than his upper body. Hair covers his chest and face, which is snouted slightly, and has razor sharp claws, most of his ancestry being a Werewolf if she had to take a guess.

Then there is the opposite end of the spectrum with one that is very tall and muscular. Seriously, she could stand shoulder to shoulder with two of her shadow clones and just barely be wider than him. His skin is scaly and has a single wing protruding out of his back. His neck is slightly elongated and his legs and arms look like tree trunks. His ancestry must be more linked with the dragons than anything else.

The other six are combinations of the first two, mixing all kinds of unknown abilities along with several that have parts of their bodies transformed into weapons. One has ice claws while another has slitted eyes and brown hair with grey highlights from a Vampiric heritage.

In retaliation, Moka shifts her stance. Her legs spread apart and her arms come up in front of her, her hands are in fists, making a solid stance. This is one that Naruto taught her. Instead of dodging and countering, this style relies heavily on a solid base with her legs and feet, allowing her to use her supernatural strength to its full potential. The principle is to dish out more than she is receiving.

The nine see that she is ready and all rush at her. They are surprised when she doesn't even try to move out of the way. The leading Monstrel, the Werewolf hybrid, races forward and attempts to slice her with his claws before she can react.

Bad move. Moka shifts her arms but not her legs. She creates a shield of pure yoki over her arms to protect her from the claws and parries the strike only to palm strike him in the chest, caving it in and sending him crashing into a comrade.

Seeing that their fastest got taken out without much effort, they try to overpower her. The dragon hybrid tries next. He charges at her, intent on bowling her over with his bulk and strength. However Moka channels yoki into her feet and braces her body with yoki for the impact.

They collide with a solid _*thud*_. However Moka doesn't budge, becoming the definition of an immovable object. Her powerful legs and yoki hold her firm as she battles with the immense strength of the dragon monstrel. Her muscles shake with the effort of keeping the behemoth at bay. But she is slowly winning, shocking and scaring the hell out of the one currently locked in a match of strength.

Moka eventually wins when she gets lower than him and _lifts_ him and tosses him into the edge of the transparent barrier.

All remaining seven gawk at her. Moka takes a deep breath in as she tries to control her breathing. She feels another large spike in yoki from Naruto's fight and knows that things just got more serious for Naruto.

But she isn't given a chance to look as the other seven decide that going in one at a time is a lost cause. So they rush her at the same time.

Moka also decides to get serious and uses elemental yoki as well. But even with those, she finds herself pushed to her limits. She is pushing her sensing abilities to the max, trying to predict where and when the next hit will come from. But even with that, she can't find an opening long enough to strike back. They are much faster than before and actively using yoki now which makes it somewhat easier but much harder at the same time.

The eight combatants fight to a stalemate. They can't get a hit and she can't hit them because of always being on the defensive.

Unknown to anyone but the single clone outside the barrier, their fight has drawn onlookers. Ruby and the Newspaper club are the first to arrive. They watch in awe as Moka defends herself from seven opponents at the same time. They find the sight elegant even though she is using her arms instead of her kicks. She is graceful, fluent, and mesmerizing.

Moka and the monstrels break off for a moment, trying to decide how to proceed. She has a few cuts and scrapes when she hadn't been fast enough but that is the extent of her injuries. However, she is breathing rather hard and is nearing fifty percent of her yoki reserves.

She can feel the tremors from Naruto's fight and decides she has had enough. Time to use her trump card.

She makes a hand sign, gaining the attention of her opponents. A flare of yoki and suddenly there are six more of her standing there with the same superior smirk.

The monstrels are no longer confident.

The six Moka clones rush forward while one hangs back. The original makes several hand seals for one of the few jutsu she knows, one that her mother made several hundred years ago.

**"Raiton: Kaminari ****Bakuhatsu!**" (Lightning Release: Lightning Explosion!)

Moka slams her hands into the ground and single bolt lightning shoots past the rushing clones. The bolt moves too fast for her target to dodge and is impacted in the chest. But nothing happens. He looks around and feels his chest in astonishment as there is no wound.

But then from him, lightning erupts off him in every direction. All seven are caught in the wave of electricity, shocking them and forcing them into unconsciousness. Well, not the one Moka hit with the lightning. He died outright when the electricity stopped his heart.

And just like that, the fight is over. Moka feels immense pride in herself for not only fending off but defeating nine strong opponents all by herself with no help.

That is until a jet of wind blasts past her and slams into the dragon monstrel that was about to hit her. The monster is sent flying (again) into the ground head first where he is knocked unconscious. Moka looks to see one of Naruto's clones smirking at her with a knowing look, making Moka flush slightly in embarrassment of having missed one.

But a roar reminds them that it isn't done yet. Moka races towards Naruto, leaving his clones to clean up her mess (typical) once again.

Moka arrives to see something she never thought she would see. Naruto fighting a dragon. But not just any dragon: this one has red eyes with black slits for the irises. Normally dragons have white eyes with red-ish/black, reptilian slits. Not only that but the dragon as a grey/silver mane that goes from the elongated neck all the way to the base of the tail.

It isn't the only thing off. There are giant craters everywhere, something that a dragon shouldn't be capable of. A glittering catches her eyes and her eyes widen. There are two holy locks on the ground.

**Scene Shift**

Naruto continues to move out of the way of Tsukune's increasingly sloppy and wild punches and kicks. He allows the upstart teen to get frustrated and angry, allowing him to waste yoki and whatever skill he might have had. Tsukune now acts more like an enraged bull than a human or yōkai for that matter.

But even with Naruto dodging, he is analyzing Tsukune.

'He is giving off a lot of yoki, something that shouldn't be possible for someone who didn't have an ounce of it a week ago. Not only that but his strength is too great…what the hell happened to him?'

Finally, Tsukune has had enough. He snarls viciously at Naruto.

**"G**e_t_ _**r**_e**a**_d_**y**. **I**'_l__**l**_ s**h**_o__**w**_ y**o**_u__** w**__h_a**t** t_**r**_**u**e _**p**_o**w**_e__**r**_ i_**s.**_**"**

Naruto hears the heavily distorted and strained voice of Tsukune.

'It appears that is power is already unstable. He could tear himself apart if he continues. Yoki needs time to be accepted into the human body, give it time to take hold. This could get out of hand. There is no telling what or who did this to him. I'll need to be careful.'

Naruto's thoughts are broken up when he hears the sound of something metallic snapping. He looks and a second Holy Lock has joined the first one.

Then Tsukune gives shout in excruciating pain as even more yoki erupts from his body. His skin bulges and contracts in random places as the yoki attempts to rip his body apart from the inside out while that same yoki tries to hold it together. His body looks like something inside is boiling inside him, trying to escape.

The result is Tsukune completely losing his human form and growing rapidly. He now looks like a mass of bubbling flesh that no longer has any definitive shape.

In a shower of fluid that Naruto doesn't even want to identify, a large, three times his six foot frame, dragon erupts from the cocoon of human flesh. It has red eyes with Vampiric slits and a silver mane that is the exact color of Tsukune's hair moments before.

But the yoki is what gets Naruto. It is massive, matching Moka's level. It is raw and powerful, ripping up trees and anything else that isn't anchored to the ground several times over. It boils off the dragon in wave after wave as if it intends on drowning him before the fight even starts.

This is definitely no normal transformation or true form. Naruto scowls at the realization.

'Bastards; experimenting with putting DNA of Ayashi into humans. From the look and feel of it, Tsukune is now a dragon/vampire hybrid. Whoever did this must have some major backing as they most likely used DNA from some of the strongest Yōkai around.'

In response to Tsukune, Naruto decides to take this more seriously. He releases his tails, realizing that Tsukune is now a danger to not just himself but to the school and everyone that tries to get in his way. He is now a dog on a leash, an attack dog only to be used as a weapon.

'I'm sorry Tsukune but I cannot let you continue. I must break the cycle of hatred.'

Naruto zips forward towards Tsukune. He rears back and gives Tsukune a solid punch. However just like his prediction, it had no effect on Tsukune, his scales and natural armor being too tough for something so simple.

Naruto is forced to leap back to avoid being crushed by massive leg. His eyes bug out at the massive crater that forms.

'It appears that he has the ability to convert yoki into strength from the Vampire in him and the large reserves of the dragons.'

It becomes a very deadly game of cat and mouse or in this case dragon and fox. Naruto gets close to try something only for it to fail and he have to jump back to avoid being crushed. Even his wind jutsu aren't having any effect.

'No wonder dragons are S-class. Their scales so perfect I can't even cut through them,' Naruto thinks in awe if this seemingly perfect defense. 'But Tsukune doesn't seem to know how to use his powers or even what they are past extreme strength. I need to end it.'

So Naruto decides to do something he hasn't done in a very long time, not since training with it with Kyūbi back in his world.

Naruto coats his hands with a blue fire, the Kistune-Bi: the strongest fire on Earth. While all Kitsune can use it after their first tail, it isn't until their forth tail that they can use it like Naruto is now. They do this by shielding their body from the fire with a layer of yoki.

Naruto zooms at Tsukune once again. Once he gets within range, he holds out his hand, palm facing Tsukune.

**"Sho Netsujigoku!**" (Burning Hell (or Inferno)!)

A conical blaze of blue fire bursts from his hand and encompasses Tsukune's huge body. The blue fire consumes all and continues to burn, blocking the dragon from view. Suddenly Naruto feels a signature beside him and turns to see Moka's eyes wide at what just happened.

"I see you had some fun."

His voice breaks her out of her revere and she gives him a grin.

"I did. I beat them all even though they pushed me."

Naruto nods. Nine A-Rank monsters were nothing to scoff at for none but the most powerful and experienced.

"Good, now we can take out Tsukune together." Moka nods, already putting the two discarded Holy Locks and the dragon together. "But be careful. His yoki matches yours in size. That and he has both dragon and vampire DNA bonded to his."

Her eyes go wide at the knowledge.

"He seems to have the ability to turn all that yoki into strength like you and Akasha but I don't think he has discovered many other abilities."

That, of course, dies in his throat when a torrent of red fire breathes its way towards them. While the fire didn't kill Tsukune, it wasn't ineffective either. Scorch marks litter his scales where some of the fire burnt through the scales and he has no more hair anywhere.

Naruto immediately wraps Moka up and himself in his tails and lets the fire hit them. Naruto waits for the fire to pass before letting Moka go.

The area around them are crispy which lends the question of why they aren't.

"I'll tell you later," Naruto says as if reading her mind.

An enraged Tsukune roars at his inability to kill his prey. So he sends another torrent of fire at Naruto.

All Naruto does is shove Moka out of the way, telling her to engage him in close combat, before he is consumed by the fire. She hesitates a moment before complying. She felt his yoki signature within the fire and knows he is alright.

She is proven right when Naruto walks right out of the fire with no damage to himself or his clothes. However, his eyes are shinning with the glee of letting lose.

"I'm going to **enjoy this,"** he says as he accesses his reserve yoki. A large grin is plastered on his face, as he is finally able to fight something more than a clone or the occasional upstart student.

He takes off after Moka, not bothering to dodge the blasts of fire heading his way. He just runs right through them as if they aren't hot or there at all.

Suddenly Tsukune feels himself moving sideways. He looks to the side and sees Moka's outstretched arm as if she just hit him, her disbelieving eyes wide with awe or fear.

Tsukune bellows at her and tries to crush her but Naruto knocks Tsukune off course with another blast of blue fire, this time it was more compressed and kind of exploded at impact. The dragon roars at the annoyance as the blast only knocked him off course.

From outside the barrier, the others are, again, enraptured by the fight. None of them know that it is Tsukune and any sound is blocked as are any attacks. All cheer on Moka and Naruto as they only thing they know is that the dragon is an intruder for Naruto to be involved.

However, four figures in the front can't help but feel that they should know who the dragon is.

Back in the fight, Naruto and Moka continue to pester the dragon. The scales are strong enough to stand up to Moka's hits and resistant enough to render the blue fire almost ineffective in all but the highest concentrations.

However, Moka did find out that the scales aren't as resistant to electricity and she has been charging her hits with lightning yoki. But even she is starting to run low.

So Naruto casts an illusion over Tsukune and uses the distraction to speak with Moka.

**"This isn't working. I can't use my wind jutsu and you don't know many lightning. On top of that, you are running low on yoki. If I can't use any of my bigger attacks as the barrier won't hold and fry the students standing there like idiots. **

**"What we need is to seal his yoki."**

Whatever other plan they might have come up with is interrupted when Tsukune breaks out of the illusion and sends another fire blast at them. Naruto and Moka separate to avoid the blast.

'It seems he got the sensor ability too…'

Naruto and Moka meet eyes. He inclines his head towards the dragon, Moka nodding in understanding a moment later.

As Moka engages Tsukune, Naruto creates three clones and has them spread out in the cardinal directions. They all make their Kitsune-bi cover their hands before carving/burning their sections of the seal into the ground.

The real Naruto keeps an eye on Moka, who seems to be holding her own right now. Currently she is on Tsukune's back, trying to twist his head in a direction it isn't supposed to go and shocking him all the while.

Seeing that Moka is doing just fine Naruto returns to the task at hand. He carves deeply into the ground, ensuring that nothing will interfere with the seal. It takes about five minutes for Naruto to finish his part while the other clones are having a harder time due to the shaking ground caused by Tsukune trying to buck Moka off his back.

Naruto chuckles at Moka's grin as she is obviously enjoying the ride.

However, time it seems is not on their side. The longer the battle goes on, the more Tsukune discovers his abilities. And he just discovered flight.

He hovers for a moment, Moka having to hold on to his neck to keep from falling off at the sudden instability. And then he takes off into the sky. Moka is left hanging on for dear life as Tsukune trashes about in the air as his wings unevenly beat.

Suddenly, she is almost jarred from her grip as Tsukune impacts the barrier. The dragon falls a few feet before getting the rhythm of the wings back into sync enough to stay in the air.

Moka continues to hang on when she spots Naruto motioning her to jump off. He seems to be yelling but she can't hear him over the wind. So she jumps, having faith that Naruto will catch her. She closes her eyes on the way down, not wanting to toss up her lunch.

Suddenly she feels fuzzy appendages slowing her down and she opens her eyes to see Naruto's tails extending to slow her fall. The tails bring her directly to their owner and he wraps her in a hug the instant he can.

Moka smiles and hugs him back, both just wanting physical contact. Naruto smiles at her.

"Hang on"

And Naruto activates the seal that the clones finished just after Tsukune took off from the ground. Both feel a massive pull as the seal attempts to suck them in. However, Moka had just gripped Naruto tighter when he told her to hand on to which he just stands their holding her close.

Currently, the only one having a tough time is Tsukune, who is still in the air. His unsure wings were already struggling with his weight but with the seal, he quickly falls from the sky.

He impacts the ground with a roar of pain as the seal begins it true purpose. It glows a deep red suddenly Tsukune roars in pain. His yoki is being drained at an alarming rate, something which kicks in his survival instincts over his rage.

However, getting out isn't simple. The gravity seal that was overlaid with the yoki extraction seal is forcing Tsukune down to the ground with five times the normal gravity. In desperation, the dragon tries to use yoki to make his limbs stronger to overcome the gravity only for his yoki to be drained faster.

It is a never ending cycle that Tsukune has neither the knowledge nor the skill to get out of. All he knows how to do is push massive amounts of yoki into something and has no concept of yoki manipulation or of seals.

It takes longer than expected but soon, the dragon stops moving and is silenced. The silence is strange to the both of them. It had been so loud and they had been so concentrated on the battle that the silence now presses in on their ear drums. They stand there watching the downed dragon as the seal dies down and stops working altogether.

Then the barrier goes down, the clone deeming it safe to do so and dispels itself. Naruto receives the memories of not only Moka's fight but who and how many are standing in the crowd. Naruto had seen them through the barrier when they arrived and noticed it growing as interest grew.

He turns to them, Moka still wrapped in his arms.

"There is nothing to see here."

It is such a simple dismissal but one that isn't to be ignored, not after showing off more of his skills.

"Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari. Stay."

The three freeze in their tracks as he singled them out. Apparently, the crowd behind them did as well and it takes Naruto's voice to get the crowd moving again.

The three wonder what they did to warrant Naruto's attention. Ruby, who had been with them, joins them as she too is curious. Naruto technically has the authority to order her around but only in times of crisis or if the Chairman is unable to perform his duties for whatever reason.

But even if he could, he wouldn't order her away. That isn't something that friends do when she is privy to many of the secrets Yōkai Academy holds. Moka growls softly as the older witch approaches but a pinch to her butt gets he to look at Naruto.

"Now is not the time. You can go back to the room if you wish but I won't send her away."

Moka huffs and shunshins away, knowing that she wouldn't be able to put a lid on her jealousy, therefore making things more difficult for Naruto.

"What's this about?" Yukari asks cautiously.

Naruto sighs. This will not be something they can easily swallow.

"You three aren't going to like this, but I found Tsukune."

The three non staff members of the Newspaper Club light up. They all are worried when they couldn't find him.

"Where is he?"

"Is he ok?"

"Where has he been this whole time?"

Naruto holds up his hands to stop the line of questions.

"The only one I can answer definitively is the first one. Tsukune is right here but I cannot say whether he is ok or not nor do I know where he has been."

'Though I have my suspicions.'

Kurumu looks around wildly, looking for her brown haired friend.

"Where is he?"

All Naruto does is point to the dragon. The four follow his finger until their eyes settle on the dragon. Looks of realization forms first on the Yuki-Onna's face followed closely by Yukari and Ruby.

"Wha…wha…how can…" Yukari stutters out on the verge of tears.

Kurumu, completely oblivious to the connection between the dragon and Tsukune, whips around to shake Yukari.

"Where is Tsukune? I don't care about the dragon. All I want is Tsukune. So where is he?"

At this point Yukari breaks down, forcing Ruby to stop Kurumu's shaking of the tiny witch. Yukari instantly hugs Ruby as the elder witch attempts to console her.

"Kurumu…the dragon is Tsukune."

The Succubus whips around to give the dragon a closer look.

"That can't be Tsukune. He is human, remember?"

This is when Naruto takes back control of the situation.

"Kurumu, believe it or not, this is Tsukune. He challenged me and ripped off not one but two Holy Locks. Those are special seals that restricts the yoki and bottles it up to keep it from harming a human. Tsukune had two.

"I don't know who did it or how but someone spliced his DNA with that of a dragon and a vampire. He can no longer be called a human. He is a hybrid, a combination of human, dragon, and vampire."

Then it hits Kurumu why she felt like she should know the dragon during the fight. That is because it was her chosen Destined One. She tears up as her mind tries to comprehend what she has heard.

"No…no. This has to be a lie."

From behind her, Mizore puts a comforting hand on her shoulder only for Kurumu to brush it off. Her mind just can't wrap around what the truth holds.

"It has to a lie. Tsukune would never hurt someone like this."

Naruto sighs. She won't accept it until she sees him with her own eyes. Plus he needs to do this anyways. He moves forward to the dragon, gaining the attention of the others. He draws a seal in the air with his yoki before transferring the seal to Tsukune.

It is a seal he came up with last year for students who struggle to maintain the human forms either by choice or inability. What it does is force the yōkai to revert and stay in their human disguises no matter how hard they try. As long as the seal is powered, they cannot revert.

The four watch as the dragon shrinks and adopts a human shape. When the human finally finishes, Mizore sheds a tear while Yukari only breaks down further.

However Kurumu…

"No…no,no,no,no,no! This cannot be!"

Feelings of betrayal, hurt, confusion, anger, sadness, despair, and disappointment all flash through her, making her mind go further into denial. The powerful emotions are wrecking havoc on emotionally driven teen. She feels like she could explode from the far too many powerful and chaotic emotions pulling her in every direction.

Unable to be there anymore, she takes off into the air to get away. Running away seems like the best idea in her mind.

The group looks on in sadness at the retreating Succubus but none more than Mizore. She knows exactly what she is feeling as she is feeling the same but her mind is driven by logic not emotion. Therefore she is still able to function due to her mind being able to comprehend the realization it had.

Therefore, she understands Kurumu the best right now. So she turns to the others.

"I'll go."

Without another word, Mizore takes after Kurumu. In this frame of mind the Succubus can do a lot of harm to herself and no one knows Kurumu like Mizore. Not only that, but it gives Mizore time to process her own thoughts and emotions.

She follows Kurumu easily as nothing else is in the air. Eventually Kurumu can no longer keep going and touches down, using a tree to keep her balance. Her eyes water as she hugs the tree, her mind trying and failing to understand.

This is the state that Mizore finds Kurumu in, almost dry heaving while holding onto a tree. The ice maiden quietly walks over to her companion and turns her. Kurumu's troubled amethyst eyes meet compassionate blue ones.

In a flash, Kurumu trades the tree for her friend and finally allows herself to let go. And she cries, purging her body of the powerful emotions and allowing her mind to slowly understand the events of the day.

Mizore just caresses the blue hair of her best friend and allows her friend to heal. One should not underestimate the healing power of a good cry.

It takes a long while but Kurumu's sobs turn to snivels until they turn to light snores. Mizore traces her hand over Kurumu's tear stained face gently almost reverently. She then picks Kurumu up and takes her to the snow woman's room. She lays the short yōkai down under the covers of her bed and curls up next to her white to her black duet.

**Scene Shift**

A groan alerts Naruto that his prisoner is walking up. It has been several days since the 'attack' on Yōkai Academy. Currently classes are going, which is why Naruto is alone right now in the hospital room with a chained Tsukune to the hospital bed with Yoki inhibitor seals on him.

"Good, you are awake."

Tsukune turns his groggy eyes to the source of noise. The last thing he remembers is trying to attack Naruto but the bastard kept dodging, forcing Tsukune to rip off the second Holy Lock. After that, everything is a blank.

His stomach drops when he sees the very person he tried to kill sitting in a chair looking no worse for wear. But soon it is replaced by anger. He tries to move his arms but he finds them cuffed. He tries to use yoki but he doesn't find any to use. He tries to move his feet but finds them cuffed as well.

"It is useless to try and escape. You are cut off from your yoki and you are chained to the bed with extra strength metal. Now I have a few questions for you and you are going to answer them."

Naruto is met with spit to the face.

"I'd rather die than give in."

Naruto wipes the spit away while trying to remain calm. It wouldn't do to lose it now and kill him.

Instead, Naruto goes for the intimidation factor.

"I can arrange that but first you _are_ going to answer my questions or I'm going to make your life a living hell."

Tsukune scoffs. "My life is already a living hell."

Suddenly Naruto is in his face, fangs and whisker marks deepening with the anger Naruto is feeling.

"You have no idea what a living hell is. You are a pampered brat who couldn't stand losing his main romantic interest. So you threw a tantrum and came back to try to take what you couldn't have."

Tsukune just looks away from Naruto with a resolved look on his face.

"Go ahead and do your worst."

Naruto scoffs at Tsukune's uncaring attitude. He turns to the window and looks out it.

"Just like a brat. You are so fixated on what you can't have that you don't see what you have right in front of you."

"Oh yeah? And what is it that I have? The way I see it, I have nothing while you have the body of the one I love."

Naruto looks at Tsukune seriously.

"You sound just like a person I used to know. He was arrogant, prideful. He thought the entire world should revolve around him because of his heritage."

"That doesn't sound like me at all."

Naruto hits him with a bit of KI to shut him up.

"He had a family but one day it was taken away from him. His older brother killed everyone in the village. He slaughtered hundreds and even his own mother and father. Then through a special power this brother had, he showed this person you remind me of how he killed everyone.

"For the next twelve years, this guy had only one goal in mind: revenge. He was so fixated on the past that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He had people willing to be kind to him, to provide friendship and companionship. He had people willing to help repopulate his village, restore his village to prosperity, return honor to his family.

"Do you know how he died? He had his head chopped off by a group that far surpassed him. He died friendless, childless with no honor or a shred of respect to his name. Not one person truly cared for him as he didn't let anyone close enough."

Despite himself, Tsukune feels himself being pulled into Naruto's story. He finds himself wondering about this person Naruto is speaking of and the similarities between them.

"I know your circumstances are different but your problem is the same. Tsukune, you have two gorgeous women that would love you and give you everything you ever dreamed of. They love you for who you are which is something that isn't found often in this world. Don't ruin your chance at happiness because you couldn't let the past go."

Tsukune sits as the words hit him. They weren't shouted or blunt or vulgar. Naruto simply spoke from his heart, allowing his words to bypass Tsukune's pride and ill-gotten sense of right and wrong. It makes Tsukune, for the first time in a long while, focus on what his actions must have made his other friends feel.

Guilt pours into the hole in his stomach. How could he have been so…so…stupid? His entire focus this year has been on Moka and he can only imagine how it made Mizore and Kurumu feel. God they must hate him. He has been the largest jackass in the world, completely neglecting and ignoring his friends all for something that not only was wrong but had a very low chance of succeeding.

He feels something wet go down his cheeks and tries to raise a hand to wipe at it but the cuffs stop him. Struggles to see what is dripping down his face until a mirror is held up for him. Tsukune looks in it only to himself crying.

"Take a good look. This is the result of your mistakes."

Tsukune, through his tears, sees that his eyes are a maroon color while his pupils are slits. His hair is also a light shade of grey/silver.

"Now tell me what happened. How did you get out of Yōkai Academy without my knowing?" Naruto asks, taking the mirror away.

"I…I'm not sure. All I know it was late in the second day in the hospital. My legs were mostly mended but still needed a little more time. My door opened and a man namedKiria Yoshii came in. He offered me a chance to get revenge and another chance to have Moka. I took it without a second thought."

Tsukune stops for a moment, regret clear in his body language and voice.

"Anyways, he pulled out this orb and told me to touch it. He said it was some sort of mobile portal device. I don't understand it but I touched it and was pulled into it."

Naruto nods in understanding. "What happened next? Where did he take you?"

"When I appeared out of the portal, I was in white room with a person in the room. Kiria appeared next to me and kneeled while forcing me to do the same. The woman spoke but I couldn't see her face but I knew the person was female because of her voice.

"She asked me about wanting revenge and asked what I would do to achieve it. I told her I'd to anything to get Moka back.

"She seemed interested in Moka because she paused for a moment. She then ordered Kiria to take me to one of the labs. It was there that they…they…"

"They did an experiment on you which fused your DNA with that of two Ayashi," Naruto finishes for Tsukune. The dragon/vampire hybrid can only nod.

"Good. Tell me what happened after they finished the extermination."

Tsukune takes a deep breath before continuing.

"They explained what the Holy Locks were for. They told me to rip them off when the time was right and I would crush you. Then they took me outside where nine others were waiting. They told me I was in charge and we left for Yōkai Academy from there."

"Why didn't you take the mobile portal?"

Tsukune shrugs.

"I don't know. When I asked, all they said is that they already used up the portal."

"Last question. Do you know where all this took place?"

Tsukune seemed to think for a bit.

"I don't know the location but once outside, I saw that the building was a skyscraper. Oh and it has the name Fairy Tale at the top."

Naruto hangs his head. His suspicions have been confirmed.

"Tsukune, listen to me. What you did was very, very dangerous. There is no telling what Fairy Tale did to you. As it was, you almost exploded when you ripped off the Holy Locks because your body wasn't used to the changes or the yoki. It almost tore your body and made it explode."

Tsukune pales at this and understands the severity of his choice.

"As it is, your body is permanently like it is now. You will no longer be able to be in the human world alone, your movements will be tracked until Fairy Tale has been dealt with, and you will have to train your body because once I release the yoki inhibitors, your body will start producing yoki again and it will become unstable. You do remember what happens when yoki becomes unstable?"

Tsukune nods very quickly.

"Good. Now if I am right, there are two girls in the hallway that want to have a chat with you."

Naruto gets up and walks to the door and opens it. Tsukune's heart falls when he sees both Mizore and Kurumu standing in the doorway though she is hiding behind the Yuki-Onna. It seems that Kurumu isn't quite ready for it but she will deal as she is afraid to have Mizore out of her sight.

Naruto allows them to walk into the room and shuts the door as he leaves. He creates a single clone outside the door in case something should happen.

He then shunshins to the Chairman's office who wanted an update as soon as Naruto could give one. And Naruto definitely has something to report.

He appears outside the office and walks in to the reception area. He sees Ruby but she isn't her usual self. Her posture is stiff and she is giving off a half dozen nervous ticks. When she sees him, she stands and ushers him into Mikogami's office without a word.

Naruto hears the door shut quickly and looks to see not one people but three.

"Moka…Akasha…"

* * *

End Chapter 6

* To see what this engine looks like, go to wiki/Pratt_%26_Whitney_R-4360  
(just take out the spaces right after the.s and the / and replace the.s with periods)

I know it isn't practical or even possible to fit an eight foot long engine in a bus but I felt like being creative here. At least I didn't put a jet engine in it.

AN: And there you have it. I spent a lot of time on this chapter. I know many of you aren't going to be happy with it. There is a lot of jumping around with not much detail. I could have spent more time going into detail but I wanted to get this part of the story over in one chapter which is the reason this chapter is 33% longer than normal.

I promise we will get far away from anything angsty next chapter and I can guarantee a huge battle is coming...but it isn't what you think. MU-HA-HA! None of you know my diabolical plans for this story.

XX

Next time I update Turbulent Tides, look for a one shot between Akasha and Naruto. I've been working on this jewel off and on for over 15 months now and it is almost finished. Look for a double dose of Turbulent Tides next update of this story!

XX

Here are some things to remind you of what happened in the chapter to make reviews easier.

-The Hard Lemon. I put up a poll and found that most people preferred a harder lemon. I'm not worried about the site kicking me off or taking this story away.

-Mizore's reasoning behind not supporting Outer Moka and Tsukune.

-How Moka and Naruto act together

-Fight scenes with the Monstrels and Tsukune

-Did taking Inner Moka out with the herbs make sense? If they can cleanse water of their purifying properties, why not make them block or resist yoki?

-Tsukune as a dragon/vampire hybrid

-Kurumu's explanation of the Succubae culture

-The identity of the 'Bus Driver'

XX

Anyways, this is it for Turbulent Tides for a while. Please be patient in the update times. It a mostly original story so coming up with these tiny details and each and every conversation is difficult. As always, all reviews and flames are welcome. Please tell me what I did right and wrong instead of saying 'awesome chapter' or 'it sucked more balls than your mom last night'

Keep Reading,  
tomhunt98


End file.
